Ashbell
by Terminus Ashbell
Summary: What will happen if Kamito enrolls Areishia Spirit Academy not as Kamito Kazehaya but Ren Ashbell? Slight AU. OP Kmito. My first story so don't bash it (too badly). Major LN spoilers, so be warned. Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance belongs to to Shimizu Yuu, I own nothing. [Slow Updates]
1. Prologue: Best Enemies

**Greetings Internets. Its the writer here. I have little previous writing experience, so if you have advise, it would be appreciated. It should be noticed that I've more or less assumed you've already read the canon, so explanations may be lacking**

**smdnfksd= **Specific terminology

"ffslf"= Verbal Conversation

"_dfadf"=_ Mental Conversation

'_asdf'= _Internal thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blade Dance. Belongs to Shimizu Yuu.**

* * *

**Prologue**

A boy wandered through the endless passages of the **Instructional School** while carrying an ominously dark sword. Though he was a boy, he had beautiful, waist-length ebony hair and a girlish appearance. If asked, 10 out of 10 civilians would say he was a "stunningly beautiful young girl with cold, uncaring eyes". However, he was only ever seen by those of the **Instructional School**, and perhaps a few "targets" right before their deaths.

After all, this boy was an assassin and not just any assassin either. He was the best in the** Instructional School**, a secret organization based in the Ordesian Empire that trained assassins from a young age. It was an organization that worshipped the** Demon King** Solomon, and

Spirits only make contracts with pure maidens. This was a fact that has only ever been overturned by the **Demon King** Solomon. Solomon was a tyrant who ruled hundreds of years ago who ruled the continent with an iron fist with the power of 72 demon spirits. He was eventually overthrown by the **Sacred Queen** Areishia Idriss, but before his death, he had established many secret organizations to support his reign, such as the **Instructional School**. Thus, when the **Instructional School** discovered this boy, Kamito Kazehaya, they wasted no effort in raising him to become the successor of** Demon King**.

However, now the** Instructional School** was being attacked by an unknown entity, a strange colossus made of fire. Just minutes after the attack, it had already killed most of members of the Instructional School. At this point, the organization had already ceased to exist.

Regardless, Kamito was not seeking to escape the giant. In fact, he was striding decisively towards it.

_"Why are we attacking the giant again?" _

A voice resounded in Kamito's head. Though the source could not be discerned with his ears, Kamito knew it came from his trust worthy sword.

_"I'm not sure myself Restia_" the boy replied, "_I just have this feeling that I have to fight it_"

"_…" _

This confused both Restia and Kamito. Kamito should have had all his emotions taken away by the Instructional School. The only emotions that he felt were those that he had been taught by Restia. Any desire to battle this giant should not exist.

"Onii-sama!"

Before the two could ponder the issue anymore, they were interrupted by the voice of a girl behind. She had ash-grey hair that was tied up on both sides of her head. Along with her blue clear pupils, her skin that could be seen from the gaps of her black combat uniform was white like virgin snow. She was the only person who called Kamito "onii-sama"

"Muir, you haven't escaped yet?"

"Nope, I was looking for you onii-sama" she answered with a pout.

Naturally, Kamito, who was an orphan, had no sisters. 'Onii-sama' was just something she called him willfully.

"Anyway, what are you still doing here onii-sama?" she asked curiously, with the same tone one would use when asking another how their day was .

"Ah, I was thinking of fighting that crimson giant over there" he replied.

"That outrageously strong flame spirit? Let me help onii-sama."

"Muir, that is not a being that a human can manage" Kamito said to Muir blandly. Even at this distance, Kamito could tell that the giant was at least an arch-demon class spirit.

_"By that logic, shouldn't you run away as well then?" _

"I don't think a Maou (Demon King) can really count as being human any more Restia…" Kamito thought to his sword "Besides I have you, the strongest demon sword, while Muir doesn't even have a contracted spirit".

"No problem. Muir isn't a human— Muir is a monster." Before Restia could provide a counter-argument, they were once again interrupted by Muir "I have the Jester's Vice after all. Plus I stole a few military spirits as well."

"What happened to the people guarding those?"

"I killed them" Muir replied matter-of-factly.

"I see" Kamito's words held no sympathy for the dead.

_"Well I don't see any reason to not bring her along. If you insist on fighting that giant, her assistance could be helpful" _

"That's true" Kamito replied. Muir wasn't known as a monster for no reason after all.

"Okay then Muir, let's go"  
◊ ◊ ◊

The pair (plus sword) arrived at the location of the giant's rampage with no problems.

'_Its even more overwhelming up-close' _Kamito thought to himself.

_"Ara, are you chickening out now Kamito?" _Restia asked playfully.

"No. Before the feeling was vague, but now I can tell this spirit belongs to my **enemy**." Kamito was not sure himself what he was talking about but continued regardless "Muir, you ready?"

"Haaaaaai" An ominous spirit seal glowed on Muir's right hand.

No, that was not a spirit seal, but a Cursed Armament Seal that the Instruction School had given. «Jester's Vice» — It was the reason why Muir was called a «monster».

"Very well" Kamito began gathering power to his Vorpal Sword "Let's go then, **Vorpal Blast**!" Kamito yelled releasing a stream of jet-black lightning at his foe.  
◊ ◊ ◊

Rubia Elstein was bored. Very bored.

The so-called **Calamity Queen** had finally tracked down the location of the Instructional School and had hoped to find a clue of the location of the** Demon King** or at least some powerful people to recruit to her cause.

However, everyone who went out to fight her spirit, **Laevateinn** was annihilated in seconds.

_'Too weak' _She thought to herself '_At this level, they wouldn't stand a chance against the five elemental lords. This was a waste of time' _

Just as she was about to leave, she noticed two sources of great power approach Laevateinn.

One was a girl with ash-grey hair worn in twin-tails. The other was an overwhelmingly beautiful young girl with waist-length black hair. Though the grey-haired one radiated power, Rubia couldn't sense any energy at all from the black-haired girl. However, Rubia sensed from the depths of her soul that this girl was undoubtedly an** enemy**.

This confused her greatly. The only person she could have recognized as an enemy was the **Demon King**, but that person was certainly a girl. '_My senses must be confused'_ she thought_ 'when was the last time I had slept?' _

Before she could ponder the issue any longer, the black-haired girl unleashed a surge of black lightning towards **Laevateinn**.

The giant roared with displeasure and swung its fist at the girls but by the time it reached, they had already jumped out of the way. The grey-haired girl waved her arm and summoned a giant, 8-headed, serpent spirit. One of its heads immediately tried to bite the fire giant and was instantly incinerated. The remaining heads, learning from their brother's mistake, attacked **Laevateinn** with jets of water. Though it wasn't nearly as strong as the flame giant, the serpent was still a military-grade spirit.

'_That snake is definitely a water spirit of some kind' _Rubia thought. She was more concerned, however, about what the other girl was doing, the one she had recognized as an **enemy**.

Rubia could neither see nor sense the other girl, but she could see flashes of darkness that surrounded her contracted spirit. Each flash would leave a large wound on the flame spirit and, though **Laevateinn** had powerful regeneration abilities, it was still clearly having trouble against the combined assault of the serpent and the sword-wielding girl. However…

_'That still isn't enough," _Rubia thought to herself '_though __**Laevateinn** has a bad compatibility with that snake and that girl is using a powerful elemental waffe along with some strange sword techniques, but you'll have to do better than that to stop the strongest flame spirit. Are you really the one I've been looking for?' _

Almost as if hearing Rubia's commentary the black-haired girl suddenly stopped in her tracks, and began generating an enormous amount of energy. She was covered with an ominous black aura that seemed to distort the area around her. It was as if the night sky had descended around the girl.  
◊ ◊ ◊

Kamito was getting worried. Muir's **Yamata no Orochi** wasn't doing much damage to the flame giant despite having good compatibility against it and Muir wouldn't be able to use it much longer without either her or the water spirit falling apart.

Kamito himself was also having problems. He had been continuously using **Shadow Weaving** and **Thunderclap** to strike at the flame giant without being hit himself. Though this allowed him to fight the giant and remain unscathed, it was incredibly exhausting. Not to mention…

'_Using the **Vorpal Sword** continuously really is energy consuming…' _Kamito thought to himself.

"_How cruel!", _Restia responded melodramatically "_even though I'm doing my best for you, all you can do is complain? But seriously, why in the world is __**Laevateinn** here?" _

_ "__**Laevateinn**?", _Kamito asked, "_Restia, do you recognize this spirit?" _

_ "Yeah, back in the Spirit War I saw this fellow quite a bit. He was the lieutenant of **Volcanicus**, the Fire Spirit lord, and was supposed to have been sealed after the war ended. As you may have noticed, he's quite strong. We won't stand a chance unless you use __**that**__." _

"Very well then" Kamito responded, "I suppose there is no choice." He then began to chant:

"-_**The who gathers all shadows to her side, the one bestows terror upon her foolish foes and grants peace to her friends, Her name being, the Elemental Lord of Darkness - Ren Ashdoll" **_

From the depths of his soul, overwhelming power flowed in Kamito and his sword. An aura of pure darkness surrounded Kamito, one that was both menacing and calming at the same time. Feeling this intense aura **Laevateinn** began to back away in fear. At the same time, Muir dismissed her **Yamata no Orochi**, knowing that it was no longer necessary now that Kamito had gotten serious.

_'Though it's nice to know you trust in me, I would appreciate if you helped, Muir…', _Kamito thought to himself. _'Then again, pulling back is the right move. After all, I still can't completely control this power so she might get hit in the crossfire if she tried to help' _

Gathering his power into his blade, Kamito lazily pointing the Vorpal Sword at Laevateinn and murmured in an almost bored tone,"**Vorpal Blast**". Lightning once again streamed towards the giant, but its intensity was incomparable to what he had released at the beginning of the battle. The crimson colossus was almost completely annihilated by the stream of jet-black lightning. It let out a pained groan, then disappeared.  
◊ ◊ ◊

"Impressive as always onii-sama", Muir chirped, but upon seeing Kamito's troubled face she asked, "What's wrong onii-sama?"

"The feeling of the enemy has yet to disappear" he replied worriedly.

"Very impressive, **Demon King**. I've been looking for you for a long time."

Kamito started at the sound of a voice. Quickly turning around, he pointed the **Vorpal Sword** at the source of this voice, then gasped.

She was a young woman with beautiful red hair and eyes. Though she wore a gentle expression, she had a powerful presence. She was unarmed and carried no hostile intent, but Kamito still couldn't shake the feeling that she undoubtedly an **enemy**.

Barely reigning in an impulse to kill her, Kamito managed to force himself to speak, "who are you?"

"My name is Rubia Elstein, but you may know me better as the **Calamity Queen**." She replied.

Since both Kamito and Muir spent most of their time being trained by the **Instructional School**, neither of them knew that Rubia Elstein was a name hated by most of the continent. She was the former **Flame Queen** who abandoned her duty by stealing from the Fire Elemental Lord. This enraged the spirit king, who rained fire upon the continent in rage, hence her nickname: **Calamity Queen.**

Before either of them could reply, she stated, "While I'm sure you have many questions, let me first ask two things."

Not knowing what to say, Muir and Kamito both nodded.

"First of all, how do you two feel about helping me assassinate the five elemental lords?"

"""**What!?"**"" the two girls (and sword) exclaimed in disbelief.

"Secondly, why are you, the reincarnation of the **Demon King**, a girl?"

"….What?"


	2. Chapter 1: The Hellcat I

****Hello internets, it's the first true chapter (yay). It's shorter than I'd like but oh,well. Enjoy and review (or don't).**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

*Splash*

The sound of water reached Kamito as he stood by a spring dumbfounded.

He was staring at cute girl who had familiar looking large, ruby eyes and blazing crimson red hair. What was most noticeable, however, was that this girl was undoubtedly naked.

Stark naked.

An instinct was telling him to run away as quickly as possible, but he restrained the instinct, because the rational part of his brain was telling him that it would be suspicious run away from _another girl _in a panic.

Even if she was stark naked.

Steeling himself, Kamito put on his _fine lady _persona and initiated the conversation with the shocked girl.

"My apologies young lady, I seem to have intruded on you during your bath. Even though this is an accident, I have seen you like this. I must apologize."

Executing a perfect curtsey, the beautiful young womanapologized sincerely.

"No it's quite all right, I was just a bit surprised," The red-haired girl acknowledged the apology gracefully.

Glancing at the apologizing girl, the redhead observed her "guest". She had beautiful black, waist-length hair and powerful eyes. She was wearing the uniform of the **Areishia Spirit Academy**, but while the girl did seem very familiar, she was sure she had never seen this girl in school before.

Despite her beauty, however, the girl was currently covered in dirt and her cloths had several rips in it. Upon further observation, it could be seen that she had several small scratches on her pale, white skin.

"You look like a mess. Would you like to join me?" The redhead asked, taking pity on the filthy girl's plight.

"How kind of you to offer, I could use a bath. I got lost earlier and ran into a little bit of trouble ahaha…"

* * *

**(A Few Hours Earlier) **

"So you finally tracked down the **Water Elemental Lord **Iseria Seaward? That's great!"

"Yeah, unlike Alexadros, the **Holy Elemental Lord**, who predictably reincarnated Holy Kingdom of Lugia, Iseria reincarnated in a rather troublesome location."

Kamito was speaking to his ally, Lily Flame using one of his many elemental waffe **Mirror World. **Lily was another former "student" of the **Instructional School, **who had joined Rubia and Kamito's cause: To free the elemental lords for the **Otherworldly Darkness. **

Three years ago, Kamito, under the guise Ren Ashbell, participated in the **Blade Dance, **the most well known spirit festival in the continent. The rules changed with each **Blade Dance**, but it was always some sort of tournament, with the victor being granted an audience with the Elemental Lords, who would grant a wish for said victor.

However, the truth was a bit darker than that. The true purpose of the **Blade Dance **was to help contain a certain **Otherworldly Darkness **that was trying to corrupt the elemental lords; the wish was just a means to discharge energy from the **Otherworldly Darkness **in so that the elemental lords could resist it better.

Rubia, who had discovered the truth several years ago, had left her position as the **Flame Queen** and sought out to gather allies in order to oppose the **Otherworldly Darkness**, which had led to Kamito and Rubia's fateful meeting. They had decided to ally together, despite being opposing entities, in order to free the elemental lord.

Hence, Kamito's participation in the Blade Dance as Ren Ashbell. Cross-dressing in order to enter the contest ("It's a disguise, not cross-dressing!" Kamito insisted) Kamito won splendidly (winning himself/herself a huge fanbase) and got the audience with the elemental lords. However, he only managed to free the **Water Elemental Lord, **Iseria Seaward and the **Holy Elemental Lord, **Alexadros, before escaping. Deciding to free the rest during the next **Blade Dance, **Kamito and the others spent the last three years getting stronger and gathering allies in order to fight the **Otherworldly Darkness. **

"_But to think that we, the seventy two, would be gathered under another __**Demon King. **__Though young, you're already as powerful as your predecessor, Solomon" _

_ "Shush, I'm talking to someone, you know." _

"Well with our Team Inferno and the assistance of the Sacred Spirit Knights from Lugia, you'll have two powerful teams helping you; you victory in this **Blade Dance **is pretty much guaranteed, though helping you is pretty much overkill (Hm? What was that) No, it's nothing."

"Well, I have to get going or else I'll be late for the meeting with that old hag. Tell everyone I said Hi"

Dispelling **Mirror World**, Kamito stretched his limbs and let out a sigh "Ah… I miss Restia"

"_It's been less than a week and you're already complaining?" _The spirit that was a mirror few seconds ago sweatdropped.

"I suppose your right **Bloody Mary**, and I guess I have the rest of you guys," Kamito said as he resumed his journey.

_"Aww, how nice of you to say that master" _

_ "What do you mean by I guess?"_

"I hunger"

"We all know you hunger **Beelzebub**. Even if you reside over gluttony, you don't have to remind us every five minutes"

_"I didn't say anything…but I am hungry" _

"Eh? That wasn't you? Then **Abbadon**?"

"_Nope, wasn't me" _

"Hm, maybe it's **Lupus**?

_"It's never me_"

"Well that's true to. Then who the heck said tha…" Suddenly being covered by a shadow, Kamito slowly turned around to see three very large monsters. One was a giant lion with eagle wings and scorpions tail. Another looked like and extremely large bird, whose wings covered the sun. The last was a huge tree with a distinctive looking beard.

"Hey **Locke**, is it just me or…"

"_No, those are definitely arch-demon class spirits" _

"Well that's just great now isn't it?"

_ "I hunger" _

"Yeah, I heard you the first time, you freaking monsters"

"_No, this time it actually was __**Beelzebub**__." _

_ "Why did you even contract with such a useless glutton anyway, master? I'm the only spirit you need" _

_ "I dare you to say that to my face __**Tamamo**__" _

"*Sigh*, I really miss Restia"

* * *

_"Well at least we were able to acquire three powerful new spirits, plus I got reunited with my elder sister __**Ziz.**__" _

_ "Good for you __**Leviathan**__, good for you"_

"So who are you? My name is Claire Rouge" Being brought back to reality by his bathing partners question, Kamito started.

'_She really looks like Rubia-nee. Didn't Rubia-nee have a little sister? Well, I'll play along for now' _Kamito thought to himself as he responded, "Nice to meet you Rouge-dono, I am called Ren Ashbell"

*Splash*

Claire suddenly fell over upon hearing her idol's name. "A-A-A-A-ASHBELL!?"

Kamito tilted his head slightly in confusion "Is there something wrong with my name?"

"N-No, no, no not at all" Claire stammered, "_I knew I've seen that face somewhere" _Scanning the young girls features more closely now, Claire could see the resemblance clear as day. That face, that hair, that powerful aura, all of these reminded Claire of the **Blade Dance** three years ago. "B-But Ashbell-sama why are you here?"

_'Ashbell-sama? Oh great, not more fangirls' _During the past three years, many operations to retrieve powerful spirits were made much harder due the difficulty of avoiding rabid fans. "Oh, well I will be entering **Areishia Spirit Academy **under the recommendation of that old ha- I mean Greyworth-san"

"That's great!" Claire bolted up suddenly. She was too elated by the revelation that _the _Ren Ashbell was going to go to the same school as her to notice Kamito's faux pas.

"Do you know what class you'll be in?" she asked hopefully.

"No, not yet. By the way, what are you doing here Rouge-dono?"

"Ah, feel free to call me Claire, Ashbell-sama. I'm here for the purification ritual for a spirit contract. Being a spring next to a shrine the water here has the highest of purification qualities." Spirits prefer to contract with a pure maiden, so cleansing ceremonies were often taken before attempting a contract.

"Oh? I thought having a spirit was required to enroll in the academy. Shouldn't you already have a contracted spirit" Kamito asked _'Rubia-nee mentioned that her sister had the Elstein family spirit under her command' _

"Scarlet is an important partner (_Scarlet?_). But—" '_I need more power—_.' Claire calmly shook her head. "-I have a goal. To achieve it, I must have a strong spirit. A bit further into the forest from here there is an ancient holy sword in a shrine. Rumor has it that a powerful Sealed Spirit is locked away there. Since the founding of the academy, not a single princess-maiden has successfully formed a contract with it. It surely sounds like a very proud and noble spirit"

"A sealed spirit you say? Rouge-dono there is a reason why those spirits get sealed. Attempting to contract with one could be very dangerous you know?"

"Even so, I must do this."

"I see" Kamito nodded to himself "then I suppose you won't mind if I accompany you? (!) If the spirit turns out to be dangerous, you'll need all the help you can get"

"It would be an honor Ashbell-sama! You truly are a kind and noble elementalist! As expected of my idol (hm, what was that?) n-nothing…"

* * *

Claire's fluffy crimson twin-tails swung back and forth over her back as she led Kamito deeper into the forest. Although Claire's leather loafers looked quite difficult to walk in, Claire was a well-trained Elementalist; her steps were light and lively.

'_She seems awfully happy, I wonder why?' _Despite her happiness, though, Kamito could tell she was nervous. _'I guess I should lower the tension' _

_ "_Claire-san (hm?) though this may be a bit rude considering we just met I feel that I must tell you something of great importance"

"W-what is it," Claire asked nervously.

"Given you current attire and position, I can see your undergarments quite clearly. Also black may be a bit early for you." Kamito replied with a straight face.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"W-W-W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! They are not black! They are white, white!"

"Is that so? My mistake."

"…"

"…"

"…"

'_I think I made it worse' _

_ "Well what do you expect? You really have no sense of humor Kami-boy." _

_ "You're telling me that __**Joker**__?" _

_ "Wait, Kami-boy? The guy we three contracted to was a guy?" _

_ "Well I'm not surprised you made that mistake, __**Maticore**__. This guy's cross-dressing skill is A-rank no, EX-rank. And that's without __**Ardhanari's**__ elemental waffe, __**Ring of Completion, **__which is currently making his gender female." _

_ "Indeed. Master's cross-dressing skill knows no equal. In all of history there has never been anyone who has acquired such mastery over the skill" _

_ "Well if __**Ivy**__ says it then it must be true. I welcome working with such a legendary figure" _

_ "Don't sound so convinced __**Treebeard**__! And it isn't cross-dressing, its-" _

_ """"A DISGUISE"""" _

_ "Like we all haven't heard that before" _

"Um, Ashbell-sama?"

"Ah, yes?"

"We're here"

* * *

The shrine that held the holy blade stood quietly in a clearing in the forest. Claire easily removed the ward that forbade entry and stopped walking, then turned to Kamito.

"Are you sure you want to do this Ashbell-sama? From here onwards it will be really dangerous"

"I'm not called the **Strongest** for no reason Claire-san. I'm more worried about you"

"As I said, I need to contract with a strong spirit." Claire calmly shook her head and stepped into the shrine with Kamito following. Lighting the area with a small fire spell, the pair eventually arrived at their destination. There was unsheathed sword was standing hilt-up in a huge stone. Though very old, it had neither rust on its length nor dents on its edge and glowed with a pale light.

"This sword predates **Areishia Spirit Academy**, and is said to have belonged to the **Sacred Queen**.

"The Sacred Sword of Severian? The one that killed the **Demon King** Solomon?" Kamito asked, shocked.

"There's no way. A Sacred Sword of Severian stabbed into a stone can be found everywhere in the Empire (_Well that is true_) But even if it is not the real deal, since it is a rune sword, there might be a powerful spirit sealed in it."

_"She's wrong. That's the real sacred sword" _

_ "__**Ivy**__?" _

_ "Yes, __**Ivy**__ is correct. That is undoubtedly the sword that slew our former master."_

_ "If that's the case there's no way she'll be able to control it! The only one who can control that holy sword is the __**Sacred Queen**__, who is Rubia-nee!" _But before Kamito could call out, Claire had already begun the ritual.

_**Oh, Noble Spirit Sealed in Ancient Holy Sword!**_

_**Thou Shall Accept Me as Thy Master and I Shall Be Thy Sheath!**_

_**Thrice I Command Thee, Exchange Vows With Me! **_

*Clink!*

"Pulled-Pulled out. I pulled it out," she said rather exhaustedly.

'_No way! Is it because she's the __**Sacred Queen's **__sister?' _

However, the ancient runes engraved in Severain's blade suddenly shone violently.

"...Huh!?"

Freeing itself from Claire's grasp, it suddenly shot towards her.

"Look out!" Kamito yelled pulling Claire out of the way.

"Th-Thanks" Claire managed to gasp out. Kamito grabbed Claire and raced out of the shrine. Inside the shrine they couldn't move freely and even their range of sight was restricted.

The spirit sword released a chattering noise while flying back towards them. "It is remarkable to be able to release a spirit of such rank-" Kamito stated with a half amused tone "-but the spirit has completely gone berserk."

Claire nodded meekly, but still strode decisively towards the shrine.

"Are you insane!? Your opponent is a high rank sealed spirit! Great strength won't do you any good if you die!" Kamito yelled. '_Rubia-nee would kill me if she found out I let her younger sister die!' _Though she would never admit it, Rubia Elstein was undoubtedly a huge siscon.

"Someone as strong as Ashbell-sama wouldn't understand. I need a powerful spirit that will not lose to any other spirit!"

_**Guardian of the crimson blaze, keeper of undying hearth!**_

_**Now's the time to abide by the blood contract, come forth and do my bidding! **_

"Let's begin the hunt, Scarlet!"

Together with scorching flames, a red hellcat appeared. Instead of fur, it was blazing with scarlet-colored flames that were wrapped around the beast's body. Without a doubt, it was a high-ranking spirit, but…

'_The Elstein family spirit should take the form of a young girl shouldn't it?' _Kamito had heard of the famous **Scarlet Valkyrie **from Rubia and Restia.

"Scarlet, go get it!" The hellcat jumped at the floating sword and swatted it to the ground. Taking advantage of the sword's situation, Claire leaped up and threw a **Fireball** at it. The **Fireball** then exploded in a blast that even Scarlet was caught in. The shockwave of the explosion knocked down the trees in the immediate surroundings and fallen tree trunks radiated from the explosion center.

_ 'Not bad'._ Kamito thought. As he shielded himself from the flying stones that were blown into the air by the spell, Kamito marveled at the power exhibited by Claire.

The spirit sword hovered motionlessly in the air. It seemed that it had not received any damage either. Naturally, Claire didn't think that she would bring down a high-ranking spirit with just spirit magic, but she should be able to get its attention.

"Scarlet, **Flame Tongue**!" At its master's call, the hellcat jumped towards Claire, and took the form of a whip of flames.

'_Oh? She can use an elemental waffe? As expected of Rubia-nee's younger sister I suppose.' _

Summoning requires tremendous amounts of divine power and, on top of that, is very difficult to control. Furthermore, Claire was not just using a spirit, but was using that Spirit's power in a highly optimized elemental waffe.

Claire swung her **Flame Tongue** at sword with great skill. If her opponent were just an average spirit, it would have been instantly eradicated. However the sword spirit dodged all of Claire's attacks, then rushed towards the young elementalist. She tried to ensnare the spirit with **Flame Tongue **but it escaped, and then swung downwards at her. Claire jumped backwards but the sword spirit suddenly transformed from a normal-sized sword to a huge _zweihander _putting Claire within range of the strike. Unable to dodge at this point, all Claire could do was close her eyes and await incoming blow.

A blow that would never arrive.

Realizing that she was still alive Claire slowly opened her eyes, and then gasped.

In front of her stood** The Strongest Blade Dancer, **with the berserk sword spirit caught between the index and middle of her right hand.

'_That was close' _Kamito thought. He had used **Thunderclap** to rush in front of Claire before the sword could hit and trapped it between his fingers.

"I think you've caused enough trouble for one day sword spirit-san" Kamito said in a courteous and yet terrifying voice, "why don't you calm down a bit?"

_**Oh, Noble Spirit Sealed in Ancient Holy Sword!**_

_**Thou Shall Accept Me as Thy Master and I Shall Be Thy Sheath!**_

_**Thrice I Command Thee, Exchange Vows With Me! **_

Forming a contract with the sword spirit, the seal on his left hand glowed for a bit then went back to normal. Unlike most elementalists, who only contracted with one, at most two spirits, Kamito held many different spirit contracts. The seal on his left had represented all of his contracts, not just one.

_'It seems like I succeeded. To think the __**Demon King **__would from a contract with __**Demon Slayer' **_

"Are you alright?" Contemplating the irony, Kamito turned towards Claire to find her with her hands on her hips, and glaring at him.

"You stole...my spirit...take responsibility for it!" Though she wasn't entirely incorrect, Kamito was still rather indignant of Claire's lack of gratitude. He had just saved her life after all. However, since right now he had to be Ren Ashbell so he quashed his annoyance.

"My sincere apologies Claire-san, it's just when I saw my friend in danger I acted without thinking" Kamito said while taking a graceful bow. He made sure to emphasize the word friend.

"Ah, um" Claire was rather taken aback by this elegant apology at her unreasonable words towards her idol. Taking advantage of Claire's confusion, Kamito continued rather hurriedly.

"anywayasIsaidi'msorryandlookatthetimeI'llbelateformymeetingsoseeyoulater" saying this, Kamito rushed off quickly.

"Hey, wait up!"

* * *

**So that was the first chapter, how was it? As you can tell most of the spirits are references to other stuff. If you have any good ideas as to what to include, feel free to let me know (or bad ideas. Those are almost better) **

* * *

**Omake: **

The group that had been formed to free the elemental lords was celebrating Ashbell/Kamito's victory in the blade dance and freeing of two of the five elemental lords at their secret headquarters. Despite the festivities, Lily Flame could tell her lord, **Cardinal **seemed rather displeased with something.

"What's the matter Cardinal-sama?"

Rubia Elstein let out a sigh. "Recently being around Kamito has been making me feel a bit... inadequate"

"huh? Is it because of his skills?"

"No, to have survived the **Instructional School **all those years means he definitely deserves to be stronger than I. What bothers me is how he's so much prettier than me!"

"Cardinal-sama, are you drunk" Lily sweatdropped

"Yes! No! Maybe! Anyway I'll settle this with him tomorrow!" Rubia exclaimed before dashing off.

Lily would forever regret not stopping her there, for the next day the "Miss Secret Organisation" featuring both the **Calamity Queen **and **The Strongest Blade Dancer **would lead to more casualties than all of the groups operations combined.


	3. Chapter 2: The Hellcat II

**Greetings again Internets. You may be wondering why I made the Holy Elemental Lord a good guy. This was done because I intend to stop with the conclusion of the Blade Dance (if I even make it that far), so the whole "Somethings rotten in the state of Lugia" subplot won't appear. Anyway, here's chapter 2**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Areishia Spirit Academy.**

It is in this school that young maidens from across the empire are gathered and trained into full-fledged elementalists. With a luxurious school building surrounded by walls, it very much resembled a castle that royalty would live in. Though that should be expected, considering that most of the students came from some sort of nobility.

_'Though this place really is huge, isn't it. If I didn't have **Ivy** as a guide, I would have gotten lost in a heartbeat.'_

_"You're treating the collection of all knowledge and wisdom as a GPS? Such audacity"_

_"? What's a GPS? "_

_"You wouldn't know, never mind"_

Kamito stopped in his tracks. In front of him was the thick wooden door: the Academy Director's Office. As Kamito was about to knock on the door—

"Academy Director, I can't agree with this!"

Suddenly, a voice could be heard from inside the room.

'_It seems she's busy. I guess I'll come back later' _

Just as he was about to leave however—

"Why should we accept some student this late in the year!? Doing so will hold back the rest of the students, since time will be wasted trying to catch her up!"

'_New student, huh? It might be rude, but since it concerns me I guess I should listen in' _

_ "Eavesdropping is unbecoming of a knight, master! I beg you reconsider" _

_ 'Since when was I a knight?' _

"It's because I said that we need him here. Isn't that reason enough for you?"

It was a constrained voice. However, it carried so much power that even Kamito trembled hearing it through the door.

'_Seems the old hag hasn't changed a bit' _

"Ar-Are you suggesting that we lack the strength?"

"Nonsense. I'm not belittling the power of your chivalric orders, but, she is special"

"What do you mea—"

The girl suddenly closed her mouth. There was silence for a brief moment. Then—

"Who is there?!"

_ 'Oh? Even if I wasn't hiding it, to detect my presence is commendable. Well I suppose I should move out of the way now.'  
_

The door was suddenly kicked open with a *Bang*, revealing beautiful bluette. She had a pair of sharp eyes and wore a silver breastplate on top of her uniform, like the outfit of a valiant knight. Since she had just kicked open the door, Kamito was given a splendid view of the young knight's lace underwear.

"Black as well? Yare, yare, what is today's youth coming to?" Kamito said sadly whilst shaking his head.

Elsewhere, it the middle of the forest a certain redhead yelled out "They aren't black!" for no apparent reason.

"Wha... Y-You, Insolent Person!" The girl instinctively kicked at the person who made such a comment, a kick that was nimbly dodged. Kamito used that action to slide behind the girl. Seeing that her foe was no ordinary foe, the girl whirled around and grabbed at her sword. However, it was no longer there as—

It was in Kamito's hands, with the blade being pointed at her neck.

Being shot a cold, piercing glare by such a beautiful girl (?), the stern face of the blue-haired girl blushed and became bright red.

"Wh-who are you!?"

Before Kamito could answer—

"Hmm, aren't you quite behind schedule, Ren Ashbell?"

A displeased voice came from the back of the office. It came from the figure of a witch with gently waving ash-blond hair. Her grey eyes peered at him behind a small pair of glasses. She was the **Dust Witch**— Greyworth Ceil Mais. With an appearance much younger than her actual age, she was an experienced Spirit Knight that boasted incredible strength.

"It's been three years, Ren. It seems you peerless beauty hasn't changed a bit"

"Fufufu, is that so old ha- I mean Greyworth-dono? Coming from you that means quite a bit."

To this sarcastic response, the witch just smiled.

"A-A-A-ASHBELL!? Academy director do you mean this is…!?"

"Having seen her beauty and strength for yourself, is there any doubt, Ellis Fahrengart? Say hello to our academies newest student" Greyworth said with a face that said "I told you she was special."

"Eh?Eh?Eh? Then I just kicked at…" Ellis slowly turned to the girl who was holding her sword-point.

Unsure of what to do, Kamito just waved lightly.

"I'M SO STUUUUUPPPPIIIIIIIIIIDDDDD" Ellis yelled out as she ran away crying. To have finally met her idol, only to make such a terrible first impression, it is no surprised the girl decided to make a tactical retreat.

"Ah, wait! You forgot your…sword… Aaand she's gone."

"Are you coming or not? I'm a busy person you know"

"Ah, sorry"

* * *

Brushing the dirt from his uniform, Kamito set foot inside the office. After Kamito closed the door behind him, Greyworth shrugged her shoulders.

"She is the daughter of Duke Fahrengart. An excellent knight, but somewhat stubborn."

"Is that girl a student here, too? She was wearing armor on top of her uniform."

"She is the leader of the Sylphid Knights, a party which manages any disturbances to the order of the academy. By the way Kamito, why are you so grimy, were attacked in the Spirit Forest? There are rumors of arch-demon class spirits slumbering in the inner depths of the forest."

"Arch-demon class, huh…"

**(Flashback) **

** *Sigh***"I really miss Restia"

_"Now isn't the time to be complaining! We're in a serious pickle here!" _

_ "Oh, hey is that __**Ziz**__-nee? It's been so long! How have you bee-" _

Before **Leviathan **could finish that statement, the giant bird flapped its wings sending a huge blast of wind towards Kamito.

"Shit! Yakou, Elemental Waffe: **Raven's Wing!**"

Kamito was suddenly garbed in a black trench coat. Upon closer inspection, one could see that the coat was made of feathers. Though it had many functions, like magic enhancement and projectile attacks, the one Kamito used now was flight magic, to evade the attack.

"_How dare you attack me and master all of a sudden! Even if you're my sister, that won't go unpunished, you hear! Master, let me give my elder sister a good talking to" _

"Yeah, go get her **Leviathan." **

A magic circle appeared besides Kamito, who flew in the air, and out of it charged what appeared to be a giant snake, except instead of a face was a huge mass of tentacles (think sea serpent crossed with kraken). The beast wrapped itself around the giant bird, and brought it crashing down.

_'Now I can focus on the tree and lion' _

_ "Master, don't get distracted!" _

_ "Watch out!"_

Being warned by his spirits Kamito saw that the giant treant was winding up for an attack.

"Tch, Waylon, Elemental Waffe: **Smithmaster's Forge" **

Despite the declaration, no object took form. However, that was to be expected as **Smithmaster's Forge **didn't have a physical form. Instead-

"Create: Shields. Elemental Affinity: Fire. Quantity:30."

It could create weapons and armor of the finest quality. Given enough time, it could forge items that wouldn't lose to the strongest of Elemental Waffe.

'_Though if I ask for so many instantly, this is the result I suppose' _Kamito mused, seeing the Treant's fist crash through the formation of flame shields. Indeed, **Smithmaster's Forge **could only be used to its full potential if it is given time to craft. However the shields were still enough to stop the punch in its tracks.

Now that the movements of the Treant were stopped, Kamito launched a counterattack "Bloody Mary,** Mirror world"**

A giant mirror flew towards the walking tree. In response the Treant braced for impact, but instead of a collision, the Treant went into the mirror.

_'Now its just the lion' _

**Mirror world **was a mirror elemental waffe that could function in two ways. If it was "connected" to another reflective surface, it allowed for instant communication and even transportation between the two mirrors. If it isn't "connected", however, it sends whatever passes through it into another world, the world behind the mirror, hence the name **Mirror world. **

_'But since escaping only requires you to go through the mirror again,it's rather easy to do. I'll have to finish the lion quickly' _When one is trapped in a dimension containing only yourself and a giant mirror, its not hard figuring out how to exit. "Locke, **Smoke Monster" **

Kamito whipped out a pipe. From the pipe came a tendril of smoke that rammed into the lion-beast as it tried to pounce on Kamito. Enveloping the beast, the tendril of smoke then slammed it into the ground.

"Create:Halberd. Elemental Affinity: Lightning. Quantity:1"

Jumping into the air Kamito once again used **Smithmaster's Forge **to create a halberd. Grabbing it, he swung it down of the beast. However, the beast used it's stinger to block the attack and sent Kamito flying.

Turning around mid-air, Kamito used **Raven's Wing **to launch a barrage of feather-missiles at the monster. The beast retreated, while growling with displeasure.

Suddenly, Kamito was slammed into by **Leviathan**, who was sent flying by a tornado created by **Ziz**.

"_Sorry about that master! It seems that while my elder sister no longer recognizes you as an enemy, she still wants to test your strength. The fern and kitty still want to eat you though." _

Picking himself up, Kamito saw the giant bird flying towards them and the walking tree emerge from the giant mirror.

"You know what? Screw this" Kamito exclaimed, "Karthus, **Pentakill" **

**(End Flashback) **

**"**...don't know anything about them. If I discover anything I'll tell you"

"Is that so? So you wouldn't know anything about that huge surge of energy that happened earlier today? "

"Nope, not a clue"

Greyworth looked suspicious, but didn't press the matter "I see you managed to contract with **Ardhanari**"

"Oh? How could you tell?"

"Your chest. Even the best cross-dressing in the world wouldn't let you grow those (It's not cross-dressing it's-) anyways, I'm assuming you want **Void **back now? After all you can't use Restia in the Blade Dance, and **Storm Bringer **is the second strongest demon sword"

The wish that Kamito, or rather Ren Ashbell had intended to use as a reason for re-entering the **Blade Dance** was to reclaim the **Vorpal Sword.** Since she was supposed to be trying to retrieve the **Vorpal Sword**, she obviously couldn't be seen using it during the event. The original plan was to use **Void, **which Kamito had lent out to Greyworth but-

"No, you should keep him. In case the plan goes wrong, you're the only S-class member of our little group left, so we can't leave you without a powerful spirit. Besides, I've already contracted with another sword spirit"

"Hmph, the great **Dusk Witch, **being treated as mere back-up, huh? Well that's fine too. I just hope the spirit you've contracted with is strong"

"You won't have to worry about that" Kamito thought '_After all it was the sword that killed my predecessor' _

_"_I'll take you word for it. Anyway, here's the remaining enrollment paperwork as well as a new uniform. Normally I'd charge you, but since I'm your official guardian, I'd be the one who pays" Greyworth griped while handing Kamito a pile of papers.

Taking the paper, Kamito began to sign them (using 'Ren Ashbell's' signature of course) "So what are the rules of this times, blade dance?"

"The preliminaries will be a battle-royale with teams of five. As you know the finals won't be decided until latter."

"Five wishes at once, huh? The **Otherworldly Darkness **must be starting to get out of control..."

"Indeed. Speaking of the Blade Dance, there are rumors going around that there will be a _male elementalist _fighting for the **Alphas Theocracy **in the** Blade Dance.** Some even say it's the reincarnation of the **Demon King**"

"Ha ha ha, Rubia-nee is really doing her job right then. But what are we going to do about my team? The festivities begin in two months, you know?"

"Hm, how about Ellis Fahrengart from earlier she's very stubborn, but she is the type that becomes ultra obedient once well trained. I am sure she will respond to whatever perverted radical play you have in mind." **  
**

*Sigh*"You do realize the fate of the world could depend on this plan working, right?"

_"Master you didn't deny the part about 'perverted radical play', you know" _

_"Indeed he didn't" _

_"Of course he didn't! As expected of my Master!" _

_'**Asmodeus, **Shut up.'_

_"Master! You should have told me you were sexually frustrated! If I had known I would have-" _

_'Finish that sentence. I dare you.' _

_"_Anyway, it's best that you find your own team. Even if I made one for you, if you didn't get along, it really wouldn't work"

"Well, that's true"

"Why don't you go change into your new uniform? After that I'll have Ellis show you around... Ah, right. I forgot something rather important."

"Hm?"

"Welcome back, boy"

"...Yeah. I'm home, old hag"

* * *

**Well, that's chapter two. It's a bit shorter than I'd like but so is most of my stuff, so whatever. Feel free to review (or don't). Once again, if you have any good (or bad) requests/ideas for spirits/elemental waffe feel free to share them. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Hellcat III

**Hello Internets. Nothing all that important happens in this chapter, but there aren't any info dumps which everyone (meaning like 2-3 people) complained about so yay? Anyway here's chapter 3**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

*Step, step, step*

Kamito, clad in a fresh uniform, followed behind a nervously swaying ponytail.

While he was changing, Greyworth had summoned Ellis to guide him around the school.

Though she wore an expression that said she wanted to run away as quickly as possible, she did not abandon him midway and dutifully continued to guide him. She still, however, seemed averse to standing close to him. Whenever Kamito sped up or slowed down, the young knight followed suit.

_'It seems I'm quite hated by her. Was it the teasing?' _

_"Master, are you retarded or something?"_

_"What was that!?"_

_"Now, now, master is certainly not retarded"_

_"Thank you, **Tamamo**"_

_"He is however, extremely dense"_

"Hey!"

"E-excuse me, A-Ashbell-sama? D-did I do something wrong?"

Startled by the sudden yell, Ellis swiveled around in a panic.

"No, nothing's wrong, my bad" Looking at Ellis' cute, flustered face, Kamito felt a bit sorry for her, but also needed to rein in a desire to tease her.

_"Ha, ha, master is such an S"_

_"S? What does that mean?"_

_"It means a person who enjoys-"_

_"Quit filling **Leviathan's** head with useless knowledge, **Asmodeus**!"_

"A-anyway, that's it for the tour, Ashbell-sama. Do you have any questions?"

"Ah, yes I do have one. What room will I be living in, Ellis-san?"

Though he had been shown where the dormitories, he still had yet to be informed which room he would be living in. However, at the seemingly innocuous question, Ellis jumped, and then looked down in shame.

"W-w-well, s-since this has been one of the Academies busiest years, and the fact that your transfer was very sudden…we…may not have a room prepared for you."

"Oh? Then from today onwards, where will I live?"

"I-I'm sorry, y-you'll have to sleep in a separate facility. I-I built it myself if that helps" Ellis said in a small voice.

"Well I suppose that's fair, my transfer was pretty sudden after all. So where exactly will I be living?" Kamito was getting rather exasperated by the lack of an actual answer.

Ellis seemed unable to answer and just pointed at-

A splendid building with a large roof. More spacious than an ordinary residence house, there were many rooms inside. Beside it was an exclusive bathing area. Mangers have been piled up near its entrance.

"The stables?" A careful observer would have noticed that Kamito's left eye had begun to twitch a bit.

"N-n-no, i-it's the thing next to it…" Ellis, despite not being a careful observer, seemed to shrink while answering

Taking a closer look, saw that next to the stable, where wooden planks had been put together and were erected, there was actually a small cabin. Here and there, different lengths of planks had been nailed down together. A sudden gust of strong wind would be enough destroy such a shoddy cabin.

"Ahaha, that's quite an elaborate prank Ellis-san. Now, where will I actually be living?"

However, the terrified Ellis could only shake her head rapidly.

_'Are you serious!?' _Taking a deep breath, Kamito calmed himself. "Very well then, it will have to do"

"Eh?"

"As you said before, since my transfer was very sudden, I will have to make do with what I have."

Though he had really just said that to cheer himself up, Ellis began staring at him as if a goddess had descended.

"Wh-what's wrong Ellis-san?"

"Such an incredible ability to forgive, despite such a grievous insult… aaah, you truly are wonderful Ashbell-sama. Your beauty, your grace, your strength...oh, I want to take you home" Ellis began praising Kamito exuberantly while saying some rather dangerous sounding statements.

'_What is she talking about? And are people's eyes supposed to be able to sparkle like that!?' _

_ "No, we've seen this phenomenon before. Remember that one mission we had to retrieve __**Death Gaze?"**_

_ "Hm, that was the one where I used the fame of 'Ren Ashbell' to distract the guards and..…Crap! If I let this continue, it'll go on for hours!" _Kamito exclaimed while recalling a terrible, terrible memory.

"A-anyway, let's leave the topic of my housing for now. Where's my classroom?"

Being brought back to reality by Kamito's question, Ellis regained herself "Ah, you'll be in the Raven Class. As to why you're being added to that class of extraordinary problem children, I don't know. Even though I'm in the weasel class, if you need anything feel free to ask!"

'_Problem children, huh? It's more fitting then I'd like to admit…' _Kamito thought while questioning whether or not Greyworth was mocking him.

* * *

As Ellis led Kamito to his classroom, they stopped a bit so that Ellis could use the restroom. While waiting for his guide, Kamito greeted a certain redhead that he had noticed following them.

"Hello, Claire-san. What are you doing here?"

"Y-You just happened to be in the same place I was! T-there's no way I was following you or anything!" Claire exclaimed, surprised at being suddenly called out.

"Hmm? But I didn't say anything about following me? I was just saying hello." Kamito replied while tilting his head and putting his hand on his chin, as if in deep thought.

"F-f-fine, I was following you! Huh? N-n-no I mean of course you didn't say anything about following you, since I definitely, definitely was not following you!"

Resisting the urge to laugh, Kamito continued on "Of course you weren't Claire-san. Anyway, I hope you've changed since we last met."

"Changed?"

"You mean you're still wearing the same underwear? I thought I warned you that black isn't very appropriate for a girl your age"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"It-It's not black! It's always white, black is only for… what have you made me say!?"

"Fufufu, sorry, sorry, Claire-san. You are just too easy to tease so I can't help myself. If it's any consolation, I'll be in the Raven Class with you from now on."

"R-Really? And how did you know I was in the Raven Class?"

"Ah… I heard it from Ellis-san" Kamito replied. '_I probably shouldn't mention that all Ellis said was that the Raven Class was full of problem children' _

"The knight leader? How do you know her?"

"She is guiding me around the school"

"Is that so…Ah! I still haven't made you take responsibility for stealing my spirit!"

'_This again?'_Kamito thought to himself. "I already apologized, what more would you ask of me?"

"Find me a spirit of higher quality than the one you just stole!"

Being stared at by the angry, yet cute face, Kamito had the brilliant(?) idea that more teasing was necessary.

"Oooh? Well in that case I might have an idea" Kamito said rather menacingly while slowly approaching Claire.

"W-w-what is it?" Claire said while slowly backing away.

"Well I suppose you could try to make a contract with me" *Thump* Claire had backed herself into a wall. Taking advantage of this Kamito closed in. Slowly, he raised Claire's chin with his fingertip.

"Hwa!? Wha-Wha-What are you doing?" Being stared point-black by the beautiful girl (?), Claire's face began to redden.

"Doing? A spirit contract, a high-level humanoid spirit contract... you understand, don't you?" Claire's face froze. A high-level humanoid contract. In short, it was—

"K-K-K-K-K-KISS!?" Indeed, to form a contract with a humanoid spirit, a kiss was required. However, Kamito shook his head.

"Since I'm a bit different from a spirit, a kiss won't do. For me to acknowledge you as my master, you have to survive my ultimate technique"

"U-ultimate t-technique?"

"Yeah, my strongest attack**. ****Bursting Blossom Spiral Blade Dance**…_**of the Night**_**." **

** " ***%%^#)*#$!$##$!"

Before Kamito could continue teasing Claire, they were interrupted by an enormous spray of blood. Ellis, who had finished using the restroom, had found that her charge had disappeared. Looking around for Kamito, she had chanced upon the conversation between him and Claire. Unsure of what to do, she decided to watch at first. However, the scene in front of her was too exciting for her innocent mind, resulting in a massive nosebleed.

"Ashbell-sama…contracted spirit…blade dance of the night…." Claire muttered with a dazed look, with her face the same shade as her hair.

_'Ah, I overdid it again' _Kamito thought to himself.

"_Overdid it!? The knight is dying from massive blood loss and the hellcat girl is having a nervous breakdown!" _

_ "MEDIC! WE NEED A MEDIC HERE!" _

_ "Master, I understand that you may be irritated about the housing issue but you shouldn't take out your stress on random people…" _

* * *

After Ellis had collapsed, Kamito had sent Claire ahead as he carried the knight leader to the infirmary. When he arrived at his classroom though, he was immediately accosted by curious stares and whispers.

"Is that the new student—?"

"She has such cold eyes, like she will kill someone or something."

"Seems like she has already raped Claire Rouge."

"Wh-What is a rape?"

"I-I don't know, but...so-something, perverted!"

"However, she really is very beautiful, don't you think?"

"Yeah, she looks really familiar as well, right?"

"Don't be fooled, Rumor has it that she was also having an affair with Ellis Fahrengart."

"Eh, with that super-serious leader of the knights? By the way, what is an affair?"

"I don't know but... s-something, indecent!"

*whisper* *whisper*.

'_What are these girls talking about?' _Kamito thought while inwardly sighing. Rumors of the new transfer student had spread like wildfire, apparently. As he stood on the podium, he observed his new classmates. There were fourteen or fifteen students. Almost all of them were looking towards Kamito with interest, but some of the girls seemed a bit scared.

"Stop chirping. Be quiet. Do you bunch want to lose credit? Hey, you hurry up and introduce yourself." The professor in charge, Freya Grandol, hit the desk with the class list and the classroom became silent. She had black hair and wore glasses and, despite her intellectual appearance, she had a fairly straightforward and daring personality.

'_She doesn't seem like a bad person though' _Kamito thought, as he introduced himself, "Good day, everyone. I am Ren Ashbell, and I hope to be good friends with all of you"

…

…

…

"A-A-A-ASHBELL!?"

"Yes, that's right." Kamito kindly replied _'Oh crap, those sparkles seem to have reappeared' _

"A-Ashbell means that Ashbell right?"

"Y-yeah, the legendary… "

"B-but w-why is she here…?"

The once quiet classroom was filled with excited buzzing again. One of the girls timidly raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"U-um Ashbell-sama wha-what's your favorite food?"

"Uh, I guess that would be-"Before Kamito could finish, he was bombarded with more questions.

"Where is your home town?" "Your three sizes?" "Which place do you wash first in a bath?" "Will you marry me?"

"Well it's in-" "Just saying that would be a bit…" "Isn't that sexual harassment?" "I appreciate the feeling but-"

As Kamito attempted to answer these inane questions, the girls seemed to get more and more curious.

*Bam* Madam Freya strikes her desk. The classroom settled down.

"Arg! Girls, cut it out! You, hurry up and choose your favorite seat."

"Ye-Yes...!"

As Kamito searched the classroom for an empty seat, he saw a familiar redhead waving him towards an empty seat next to her. Though he would have preferred to avoid Claire, she seemed the least fangirlish of the lot, so he headed towards her until-

"A disgrace, Claire Rouge."

An elegant voice was heard in the highest part of the classroom. Looking up, Kamito saw a beautiful girl with platinum-blond hair, standing with her hands on her hips. With emerald green eyes and a charming smile, she looked down on Claire.

"What do you want, Rinslet Laurenfrost?!"

Claire growled in a deep voice. A dangerous color floated in her ruby eyes, it seemed like she would bite at any moment.

"Give up, because she had already said that he wants to sit next to me."

*Humph* combing her platinum blonde hair, the girl declared this

_ 'I don't recall saying anything of the sort' _Kamito thought to himself. Before he could say anything, the blond girl approached him. Staring at him intently, she then nodded to herself.

"So you're the famous Ren Ashbell, huh? How would you feel about becoming a maid for the Laurenfrost family?"

Though he was astonished by the forwardness of the girl, he was more overcome by happiness that at least one of his classmates wasn't a total fangirl of his.

"Do-Don't lay your hands on her as you please, this girl is my contracted spirit!" Claire declared while yanking Kamito's arm towards her (nonexistent) chest. _'Um, Claire-san you do know I was joking earlier right?'_

Not intending to lose, Rinslet grabbed Kamito's free arm towards her, much more considerable, assets.

Even though he was currently female, Kamito couldn't help but blush a bit at his current predicament.

"Re-Release, you fool!"

"What did you say, flat chest!"

Sparks flew from the two princesses glaring at each other. Before they could continue, however-

"Owah, m-my lady, don't give more hardship to transfer student-san!"

They were suddenly interrupted by a maid running towards them.

_'A maid?' _

Yes. A maid.

_'Wait, who are you?' _

Distracted by the voice that had appeared from behind the fourth wall, Kamito was unable to dodge the maid that had tripped and been sent flying at him.

* * *

**Haha, Claire almost gets raped by her idol (or is it not rape if its consensual?). If you thought reading that yuri(?) scene was awkward, imagine writing it. Though a bit rough, I couldn't think of any other way for Claire's catchphrase to be added in. Anyway, my summer is starting to get busy so updates might be (even more) infrequent from now on. I'll try to add info of OC Spirits &amp; their Waffe at the end to reduce infodumping from now on.**

* * *

_**Info regarding spirits &amp; Elemental Waffe (Massive Spoilers Regarding Spirits that Reference Shows or Games):**_

_**Tsuchimikado Yakou: **_

**Appearance: **Takes the form of a 3-legged crow

**History: **(Tokyo Ravens) Genius onmyouji who revolutionized magic in his country, then, for some odd reason, reincarnated himself as a retarded tiger, abandoning his friends and followers. While he was at it, he also blew up half of Tokyo for no apparent reason (this one may have been by mistake).

**Waffe: Raven's Wing. **Coat that boosts magical attack and defense greatly. Allows for flight. When worn by a retarded tiger, it raises coolness by 1000% (3000% if there is also an eye patch)

_**Waylon the Smith: **_

**Appearance: **An old smith

**History: **(Legend and Mythology) Famous smith who created legendary swords that all anime and manga seem to reference, even though no one knows anything about them (ex. Caliburn, Durandal, etc. etc.)

**Waffe: Smithmaster's Forge.** Can create all manner of weapons and equipment. Quality depends on time allowed to create. Creations are not restricted to battle material (fire-element chairs are always fun).

_**Bloody Mary: **_

**Appearance: **Arms extending from a dull mirror

**History**: (Urban Legend) She's hiding in your mirror, snatching your people up, trying to eat them so y'all need to hide your kids, hide your wife and hide your husband, cause she's eating everybody out there.

**Waffe: Mirrorworld. **(Connected) can work as a communicator or portal when resonating with another reflective surface (doesn't have to be another mirror). Can also be used for one-sided observation, so it can be used for spying or peeking o- *ahem* ensuring the safety of others.

(Unconnected) Mirror acts as portal to other world. Due to ease of escape, it's mostly used for storage.

_**John Locke: **_

**Appearance: **Some bald guy

**History: **(Lost) Normal guy, turned cripple guy, turned not crippled guy stranded on island, turned badass stranded on island, turned guy no longer stranded on island, turned corpse, turned not-corpse, turned actually-was-a-corpse-but-was-being-impersonated-by-root-of-all-evil, turned guy stuck in purgatory, turned guy who got to heaven (implied).

**Waffe: Smoke Monster. **A pipe that emits the smoke monster (and you though what you smoked was trippy) Might make you look sophisticated or rich.


	5. Chapter 4: The Hellcat IV

**Greetings Internets. It will probably be a long time after this has been written until this chapter is uploaded. I went/am on a trip and decided to write fanfiction on the 7+ hour plane ride there and back instead of doing something intellectually significant like read **_**War and Peace **_**or something, so you're welcome. Anyway enjoy and review (or don't).**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

*Sigh*" How troublesome" Kamito said aloud to no one in particular as he rubbed the back of his head.

An hour had passed since Kamito had been struck by the maid missile, who was introduced as Carol, Rinslet's maid. Besides being hit by the projectile, he had also been forced to endure a harsh lecture by Madam Freya for causing so much trouble on his first day. '_Well at least she isn't a fangirl' _

After the lecture had ended, Kamito had been pursued by a mob of fangirls. Even though they should have been attending their classes (having been a sudden transfer, Kamito hadn't been enrolled in any specific classes yet) almost all of the students had decided to skip in order to catch a glimpse of _the _Ren Ashbell.

"_Isn't it so nice being popular, Master?" _

"_Still, those girls were very impressive. To think that they could keep up with your __**Shadow Weaving **__and __**Thunderclap, **__this truly is a school for the elites. You should have no troubles finding capable teammates here." _

"_That isn't quite right __**Arturia. **__When in fangirl mode these girls get an immense boost in all parameters. Their base ability isn't all that high" _

"_Is that so?" _

"Haaah, I better get some stuff to prepare for school life" Kamito said to himself (deliberately ignoring any and all talk of fangirls) as he approached his new home.

Though the exterior looked even worse up close, the interior was surprisingly not bad. It was fairly clean, had functional furniture, and even a full set of cooking utensils. Though not the best of places, it was still livable. However…

"Since I'm living alone, I might as well use that. Minos, **Labyrinthia" **Instantly, the room transformed from a small, but functional space to a luxurious bedroom even a king would be envious of. It had an enormous bed, larger than the previous room itself was, furnished with the finest silk sheets. On the ceiling was a large chandelier, and there was even a fountain in the middle.

**Labyrinthia **was an elemental waffe capable of altering any enclosed space into whatever the user desires. This could be anything from an endless labyrinth to a hellish torture chamber. Like a certain blue box usually it made a room "bigger on the inside" (though it could make it smaller instead, leading to some icky results). Sinking into the comfortable bed, Kamito decided to contact his compatriots using **Mirrorworld**.

"Ah, Onii-sama! How are you doing?" The mirror showed a young girl with ash-grey hair. Rather than beautiful, her face was one most would describe as cute. It was the face of Kamito's (self-proclaimed) little sister.

"Exhausted, Muir" Kamito replied, "Evading fangirls is even harder than some of the training we had in the **Instructional School". **

"Geez, you are so popular Onii-sama, or should Muir be calling you Onee-sama right now?" Muir said with a giggle.

"Very funny Imouto, when did you get a sense of humor?" Kamito said while rotating a previously invisible ring. When he did, it emitted a flash of light and Kamito turned back into a boy. Though he was taller and had much shorter hair, his face remained more or less the same. "Are you happy now?"

"Yep! Muir has been very lonely, with no one to play with anymore. So why are you contacting us? Did you miss the sound of Muir's voice that much?"

"Hah, hah, maybe a little. But I was mostly just checking in. Tell me; is anyone else there at the moment?"

"Hmm. All the strong people are out preparing for the main event…Ah! The snake witch is here, though! Muir's not sure why you'd want to talk to her though."

"Muir, you really ought to remember the names of your teammates at least…" Kamito sweatdropped. As he was about to continue, Kamito felt a presence approaching the cabin. "Hm, say hi to everyone for me"

"Onii-sama?" Muir asked, noticing Kamito's change in demeanor.

"It's probably nothing to worry about, but I better check it out, just in case" Kamito dispelled both **Mirrorworld **and **Labyrinthia. **Then turned the ring on his finger back, transforming him back into a beautiful girl.

"Hmm?" Kamito recognized the presence of the blond-haired girl he met earlier, Rinslet, as well as her maid Carol. What surprised him most, however, was the smell that accompanied them.

'_Soup?' _Indeed, what wafted into the half-open door of his cabin was the scent of a delicious stew. Opening the door, Kamito questioned the pair elegantly "Greetings, Rinslet-san, Carol-san, whatever are you doing here and what are you doing with that bowl of soup?"

"Humph, you must be hungry, right Ren Ashbell? If you beg and swear fealty to me, I'll let you have this bowl of soup."The blonde girl proclaimed.

"Hm? But I'm not all that hungry though? And even if I was, buying my servitude would cost more than a bowl of soup" While inside **Labyrinthia, **Kamito had taken the chance to eat a light meal. _'Did she really think she could buy me with a bowl of soup?' _

"_Yeah, you're worth at least three bowls of soup in my opinion" _

"_If it were anyone else, __**Beelzebub, **__I would be deeply insulted" _

Apparently, Rinslet had thought her plan would work, as her face began to resemble a certain "Game Over, man" space marine. Taking advantage of Rinslet's surprise, Kamito took the opportunity to close his door.

"Aah! Wait, wait a second! Listen to what I say, you insolent person!" Coming to her senses, Rinslet began kicking at the door.

'_I better open the door before she breaks it' _Kamito thought to himself while opening the door "Greetings, Rinslet-san, Carol-san, whatever are you doing here and what are you doing with that bowl of soup?"

"Did you forget the conversation we just had!?"

"Hm? But I'm not all that hungry though? And even if I was, buying my servitude would cost more than a bowl of soup" Kamito repeated himself word for word.

"Are you even listening to me!?"

Repeating his action from before, Kamito closed the door. Before he could, however, Rinslet stuck her foot into the gap.

"Ouch, that hurts!"

"Are you alright, Ojou-sama?"

Having no choice now, Kamito opened his door to be glared at by a tearful Rinslet.

"How can you be so insolent after I offered my hand of kindness towards you?"

"No, you...kindness?"

It appeared that she was serious. Slowly, Kamito's head started aching.

'_Still better than fangirls. Still better than fangirls' _While Kamito was thinking this mantra to himself, Rinslet took a peek inside Kamito's cabin. After she got a glimpse of the inside of the hut, her face started to twitch.

"Ah, you, why are you living inside a stable?"

"The stable is next door. This is my dormitory."

"..."

"Stop looking at me with such pity. It makes me feel sad." Besides, with **Labyrinthia, **his room was probably much better than hers.

"Rather than living in a condition like this, you should come to my estate. I'll hire you as a servant; the servant's quarters there are much better than this squalor."

"Ah, my lady, I believe she will look great if we dress her as a maid."

Carol showed her support with a big smile.

'_This girl is troublesome as well.' _

"_She's not wrong though. Remember when you infiltrated that one noble's mansion disguised as a maid to steal a military spirit? You must have been courted by hundreds of people! Not to mention only about half of them were men…" _

"_Yeah, yeah! You should have taken that opportunity to marry into money."_

"_Geh! Don't remind me. That time the spirit we were looking for wasn't even there!" _

"While I appreciate your generosity, I am not currently seeking employment" Kamito said, denying Rinslet's offer.

"So you won't become my servant? So full of yourself, even though you wag your tail at Claire Rouge..."

'_I don't recall ever doing that, though…' _So Rinslet was only doing this to spite Claire.

"Humph, fine then" Rinslet said, putting the bowl on the ground with a huff "I'll leave the soup here. From the very beginning it was because Carol cooked too much of it and it would be a shame to waste the leftovers that I came here."

'_Oh? She's surprisingly…' _As Rinslet was about to turn and leave, Kamito called out to her "Ah, wait a moment Rinslet-san"

"W-what is it?"

"I won't be your servant, but I would be delighted to be your friend. Thank you for being worried and coming to see me." Kamito stated while executing a perfect curtsey.

Rinslet's eyes widened. "W-Wha, you, you insolent! O-Of course that's not true!"

"Ha ha, your master is quite a cute one, Carol-san."

Rinslet suddenly blushed and turned her face away. Carol covered her mouth and giggled. "Fufu, indeed, Ojou-sama is just so..."

Before she could continue, she was interrupted by a familiar sounding shout.

"Rinslet Laurenfrost! Don't feed my contracted spirit without permission, you thieving dog."

'_Is she still on about that?' _

"_That's what you get for teasing girls so much" _

"_Yeah, as a man you should treat girls better….even though you aren't a man right now…" _

"_Everyone, shush. It looks like the show is starting." _

'_Show? What show…oh dear' _

—_**Oh freezing beast of Icy teeth, merciless hunter of the forest. **_

—_**Now is the time to abide the contract of blood, hasten to my side as commanded!**_

While Kamito had been arguing with his spirits, Rinslet and Claire's argument had intensified to the point that they began summoning their contracted spirits to prepare for battle. As soon as Rinslet finished chanting the summoning spirit spell, a gust of ice storm engulfed the surrounding area. Amid the roaring and swirling blizzard, a beautiful ice wolf appeared.

"Hm, she's pretty good" Kamito commented. The ice wolf was definitely a high-level spirit.

"It is the contract spirit of my lady, the ice spirit **Fenrir**." Carol said with a smile.

"Oh, the Laurenfrost family spirit? That would explain it. By the way, why are they fighting again?"

"Fufu, aren't they fighting over you, Ashbell-sama?" Indeed one took their argument out of context, it sounded like two women in love, fighting over a man.

"The two ladies look like lovers fighting over a man!"

"Carol-san, you're not supposed to say that aloud. By the way, shouldn't we stop them?" Kamito said as Claire summoned her hellcat.

"That's right. They have always been like this. By the way, you can just call me Carol"

"Wow, they hate each other that much? …No, their relationship is actually rather good then, isn't it?" Kamito guessed, being reminded of Muir and Lily.

"I'm surprised you could tell. I suppose that's expected of the **Strongest Blade Dancer**?" Carol stated a bit surprised.

"No, no, no. I don't think blade dancing skill has anything to do with it…" Kamito said as the two spirits clashed, creating a huge blast of wind.

In terms of skill Claire was ahead, but since both she and Scarlet were exhausted from fighting the sword spirit earlier, she was currently at a disadvantage.

'_At this rate Claire will lose, huh? Still, they're both quite skilled for their age….wait, what smells like burning?' _Kamito looked around looking for the source of the stench. His eyes eventually fell upon…

His current home, which had been set alight by sparks from the hellcat. "ARGH! My House!"

Hearing Kamito's cries, Claire quickly turned towards him.

"Rinslet! Pause! We got a fire!"

"It is no use to distract me... Huh? It really is burning!"

"Of course it is! Why would I lie about something like that!?"

"Shut up Claire Rouge! If you hadn't tried to interfere with me and my servant, this never would have happened"

"Servant!? Don't you even dare look at my new contracted spirit! In fact, just die!"

'_I'm neither a servant nor a contracted spirit you know?' _Kamito, deciding that those two would be useless, choose to put out the fire on his own. _'Hmm, since I'm not supposed to currently have any spirits besides the new sword spirit, I can't use any of my other spirits so that just leaves... _

Kamito swung at the fire with his bare hands: **Absolute Blade Arts Fourth Form: Blaze Slash, No-Sword Style. **The flames were all drawn onto his arm as he used the technique that was meant to fight powerful fire spirits. Kamito then swung his arm upwards, launching the flames into the air which, after losing a source of fuel, faded away.

'_Well then, it doesn't look like the building received too much damage. Who thought that technique could be used for firefighting?' _Kamito thought, assessing the damage "Hey Claire, Rinslet! Are you done fighting ye-"

Before he could finish, an ice arrow came flying towards him. Rinslet and Claire (who had been still fighting the whole time) had summoned their elemental waffe, and an arrow from Rinslet's **Freezing Arrow**, an ice element longbow, had accidently been sent Kamito's way. Kamito tilted his head slightly, dodging the arrow with ease, but...

*Crash* The arrow had smashed through the small shack, bringing it crashing down. The small cabin now looked like a pile of slightly charred firewood. Kamito glared at Rinslet, still managing to look threatening despite his current appearance.

Rinslet let out a dry cough. "...Seems like I went a bit too far."

Before Kamito could respond, they were interrupted by the footsteps of several people. At their lead was a familiar looking ponytail.

"What the heck are you doing!?" Ellis, along with two other Sylphid Knights, a girl with tea colored hair tied in braids, and another girl with short, black hair, came rushing towards them. Claire and Rinslet both clicked their tongue in displeasure, making no effort to disguise their dislike of the knight captain.

"It is prohibited to fight due to private matters in school... What!?" Looking at the smoking rubble that had been Kamito's house, Ellis turned teary eyed towards Kamito.

"A-Ashbell-sama, did you hate the house that I spent all day building so much that you destroyed it? N-next time, I'll build a house ten, no, a hundred times better so please don't hate me!"

"Fu fu fu, even if it were one thousand times better it wouldn't appease me…. Wait no, that's not what happened at all. What happened was..."

"It was this stupid dog who blew it up!"

"Before that, this pitiful chest lit it on fire!"

Hearing voices from behind, Ellis turned around.

Claire and Rinslet pointed their fingers at each other in accusation.

"So that's how it was. It was your work, just like always."

Ellis sighed while looking both relieved and irritated. The two other knights made a face as if they had just bitten into a worm, as if to say "Tch, causing trouble again, you Raven Class trash"

Claire and Rinslet glared at the two girls at the same time. But the girls completely ignored them, focusing their eyes on Kamito instead.

"Wow, so it's true that Ren Ashbell transferred into our school! And here we through that Ellis had finally lost it."

"We're really big fans of yours, Ashbell-sama, though not as much as Ellis over there. She has everything from Ashbell figurines to an Ashbell hug-pillow"

"I-Is that so? W-well thank you for your support Ellis-san?" Following his victory in the **Blade Dance**, Lily Flame, another former member of the **Instructional School **who had joined their cause, had decided to raise funds by selling Ashbell merchandise. Needless to say, they sold incredibly well across the continent, to the point that they now had more money than they knew what to do with.

"Y-Yes! I'll definitely support you! I'll use all of the Fahrengart family funds if need be!"

"Uh, I don't think that's what she means by support Ellis…" Ellis' speech was interrupted by her friends, who were both surprised by a side of her they'd never seen before.

"Hey! Don't ignore us!" Though they might have been able to escape getting in trouble in all the commotion, Claire and Rinslet were too prideful to let getting ignored slide.

"Shut up. Why are you two even bothering Ashbell-sama anyway. She shouldn't have to associate herself with a countryside noble and the sister of a traito-"

At that instant, Claire suddenly struck the ground with her whip.

"—Shut up. Or I'll turn you into charcoal." Claire snarled with a cold voice, her voice trembling with rage, and her red eyes quietly burning with anger.

The two girls felt the sudden change of atmosphere and fell silent.

"You went too far." Ellis chided the two. Clearing her throat, she then turned to Claire. "I'll be reporting this incident to headquarters. Your punishment will be decided at a later time. Until then, refrain from doing even more stuff like this, okay?"

Ellis turned around and was about to walk away with her friends, but-

"Hold on! Ellis Fahrengart, are you trying to run away?"

"What?"

Ellis stopped, and turned back to Claire who called out her.

"What did you say just now?" Ellis said with a cold voice, her sword half-drawn from its sheath.

"Are you deaf as well as stupid? I'm saying that I did not expect the Sylphid Knights to be cowards."

"Claire Rouge, do you think I'll just let it go if someone insults the Sylphid Knights?" This time Ellis fully drew her sword, her friends following suit.

Claire struck the ground with her whip. "Hmph, right back at you. Did you think I'd forgive anyone who insulted my sister? I request a duel, Ellis Fahrengart, the other two as well."

"Let me join as well, Claire Rouge. It is the Laurenfrost family's creed to take revenge at those who dare to smear the family name. We are certainly not mere countryside nobility." Rinslet said with a menacing smile. Although she tried to be ladylike, her face was still quite scary.

"Fine, I accept. I've had enough of you troublemakers anyway. Well meet up at 2 A.M. and I'll let you decide the rules"

"It'll be a team battle. Beating up you knights one by one would be too troublesome"

"Oh? A team battle? Since Claire's team only has two people, let join in." Kamito interrupted _'I have a bit of experience, but I should get more used to team battles for the upcoming __**Blade Dance' **_

"_So you say, but I bet you're still just miffed about the housing issue" _

"_Shut it" _

"Eh? We're fighting _that _Ashbell?"

"I-I'm not so sure that's a good idea…"

"H-Hmph, of course my contracted spirit would be fighting alongside me!" Claire declared looking very pleased for some reason.

"Oooh? If you're going to declare yourself my master, does that mean you're now prepared to undergo the ritual?"

"Eeep!"

"Well anyway, I guess I wouldn't really be fair to go all out against you guys. How about I don't use any weapons or spirit magic. I'll battle you with just my bare hands."

"O-Of course it will be alright! To be able to have a blade dance with Ren Ashbell…it's like a dream come true…" Ellis tapered due to her excitement.

"Ellis? Eeeellis? We have a duel later, remember?"

"R-Right, I'll have to redeem myself for presenting Ashbell-sama with a unsatisfactory house during this duel!"

"Looks like she broke. Don't worry Ashbell-sama; she'll be ready in time for the duel."

"Fu fu fu, I hope so. I dislike it when people are late for a date"

"D-D-D-DATE!?" Ellis exclaimed, collapsing in a heap. Ellis' friends just facepalmed.

"_Good job, Master! That preemptive psychological attack was very effective" _

"_That wasn't what…whatever, it doesn't matter." _

* * *

The two knights eventually carried away the still body of Ellis.

"I pray you find happiness in the next life, young knight" Kamito said solemnly while clapping his hands together in prayer.

"Uh, she's not dead yet, Ashbell-sama" Claire said while sweatdropping. Rinslet and Carol had also left, leaving the two girls (?) alone, "but anyway, are you sure about not using any weapons or magic? The other two aside, Ellis is pretty strong"

"I'll be fine. Though I'm known for my blade dancing, I'm still fairly used to hand-to-hand combat you know?" Back in the **Instructional School **Kamito had regularly fought twenty or so of the schools strongest assassins with his bare hands while blindfolded for training. Three people who couldn't even be considered spirit knights yet wouldn't stand a chance.

'_That being said, I'll have to make sure I don't accidently kill anyone' _Kamito thought to himself. "There still remains one fairly large issue, though…"

"What's that?"

"My house."

"….ugh" Claire averted her eyes.

"Oh, woe is me," Kamito said, letting out an exaggerated sigh "without a house, I'll have to live out in the Spirit Forest, where I'll surely be eaten by wild beasts…"

"I-I get it already! I...I'll compensate you, properly!"

"Compensate?" Kamito's face twitched, having a bad feeling. He had just been teasing of course. The idea of him getting killed by a wild animal was ridiculous, not to mention he could have easily created a residence using one of his waffe.

However, he ended up getting dragged along by Claire. Many of Kamito's contracted spirits wanted to say something about karma but wisely held their tongue.

Kamito was brought to the front of the female dormitory of the Raven

Class. Although it was called a dormitory, it was not a normal building. It was an elegant mansion akin to the residences of upper aristocrats.

"...Eh, what's this?"

"Since I helped destroy your home, I'll compensate you by letting you live in my room. I'm sorry, but this is the most that I can do for you, Ashbell-sama. I'll warn you now though, don't anger the dorm manager, she's really scary when annoyed."

"You're inviting me to stay in your room? You're surprisingly bold Claire-san. Fufufu, I was just joking about the ritual, but since your offering, I'll show you why I'm called the **Strongest** **Blade Dancer of the Night**…"

"W-W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! I-I'm just letting you stay over, that's it! A-And since when have you been called **Strongest Blade Dancer of the Night**!?"

"Oooh? But I thought you wanted me as your contracted spirit? "

"W-w-well, yes I do want to get a powerful contracted spirit…"

"Fufufu, then there's no problem; I'll show you a night blade dance."

"N-no, bu-but t-that sort of thing is…th-that is to say…um…um…um" Claire's face began to match her hair as she began stuttering out nonsense "t- that is to say….I don't want a contract, but I want to do the ritual!"

"…huh?" Both Kamito and Claire seemed to be surprised at what she just said.

"NO NO NO NO, I meant that I want the contract, but don't want to do the ritual!"

"Fufufu, no need to be shy Claire, there's plenty of time until the designated dual time…"

Before anything could happen though, Claire was saved by dorm manager complaining about all the noise.

* * *

Eventually, the two managed to reach Claire's room. They managed to avoid punishment since Kamito "convinced" the dorm manager that it was nothing worth worrying about.

'_Though all I really did was ask nicely. She wasn't as scary as Claire said she was' _

"_I guess even lions become kittens before our master, huh" _

"_Forget lions, even a dragon wouldn't stand up to her charms" _

"_HIS! I am not a her!" _

"_Ah. I forgot" _

"Well, we're here Ashbell-sama." Claire said, opening the door. She then used a fire spell to illuminate her room, revealing-

Complete and utter chaos. There was a mountain of books lying in the middle of the room. Clothes were left crumpled, plush toys and small items and so on, were scattered here and there, till there was no place left to stand.

"O-oh my. Should I call the Sylphid Knights and tell them of this burglary."

"T-there was no burglary. I-It always looks this way. Besides, Scarlet can burn all the trash" Sure enough the hellcat was gathering up any burnable trash that was lying around.

'_The great Elstein family spirit is being used as an incinerator for trash? I've got to tell Rubia-nee about this later' _

"Well since I'll be living here for now, I'll help clean up" Kamito said, bending down to pick up some books that had been scattered around.

"Ah, wait no! Those are-"It was too late, as Kamito had already taken a glance at the title.

'Ren Ashbell and the Naughty Princess'. Kamito froze. He then slowly took a glance at the other books. 'Tease Me More, Ashbell-sama!', 'The Princess Abducted by the Strongest Blade Dancer'. Indeed these were all romance novels that featured a certain blade dancer. Looking at the author, Kamito found a very familiar looking name.

'_The next time I see Lily, she's dead.' _A frightening black aura began to pulsate around Kamito "Claire-san"

"…Y-Y-Yes?" Claire began to shrink back.

"While I recognize that each person has their own taste, I don't think I'm very comfortable with the idea of someone who has so many books of this particular subject matter in their possession."

"It-it's not like I like them! ... Err, yeah! I borrowed them from a friend, so I have no choice but to read them!"

"Hmm, I see. You borrowed fourteen volumes worth of novels that you do not like."

"Um…w-well despite what you might be thinking, I only read those books for the plot!"

"The plot."

"Y-yeah, th-the plot"

"I see." Though he didn't believe her, he still needed a place to stay, so he decided to let it go.

"By the way, why don't you have a roommate? According to Ellis, all the dorms should be filled up, right?"

"W-well no one wants to room for me, so maybe my room just got counted as already full?"

"…Do you not have any friends?"

"W- .Who needs things like friends. As long as I have a strong spirit, I, alone, am more than enough."

Claire folded her hands and declared this; she looked like she was pretending to be tough with all her might.

"…Doesn't this time's **Blade Dance **require a team of five?"

"Ugh! I-I'll manage somehow" Claire averted her line of sight awkwardly. It seemed like she did not want to touch on that topic.

"A-Anyway, you must be hungry right? (Well not rea-) well since you're so hungry I'll treat you to a good meal!" Claire changed the subject and started to take out several cans of food.

"…Why do you only have canned food?"

"I-I just happen to love canned food! Is there a problem?"

…

….

…

"You can't cook, can you?"

"Geh!" Apparently he was correct.

"Well, I suppose that most students are too focused on their studies to learn cooking. Why don't you let me take care of the cooking?

"Eh? You can cook Ashbell-sama?"

"Of course" Kamito was one of the few members of the organization that handled the meals.

"W-well I'll leave it to you, my contracted spirit. I'll go take a shower in the meantime." Claire said as she headed to the bathroom. Kamito could hear her mutter to herself excitedly "A-A meal cooked by Ashbell-sama…"

'_She really isn't honest with herself is she' _Kamito smiled as he moved towards the kitchen.

* * *

A few minutes later, a delicious smell filled the room. Kamito had made just enough food for two people, and was looking for silverware when-

"Kyaa!"

He heard a shriek from the bathroom.

"Nooooooooo!"

*Bam!* The bathroom door suddenly opened and Claire dashed out.

"Wha..!?"

Her dripping wet hair disheveled—

She ran nude towards him in a straight line. No She was nude but she was not exactly nude. Transparent jelly-like water was twining itself slimily around her barely covering her nether regions. It was a water spirit that was used to wash oneself, however, it seemed to have gone berserk.

"Ah... Hyaa... don't...do... that..." Claire was frantically trying to control the spirit but there was no way she could do it in her condition.

"Ara ara, you really are enjoying your self aren't you Claire-san?" However, Claire was too distracted by the water spirit to hear Kamito's teasing. "Ashbell-sama….help…me…"

"Yeah, hold on a bit. **Unruly spirit of water, comply with my command and settle down!**" At this command, the form of the water spirit dissolved, and the water covering Claire splashed unto the floor.

"What was that?" Kamito asked

"I-I don't know. When I was using the shower, the water spirit suddenly went crazy. such a thing has never happened before..." Claire said while getting up.

"Well for now, why don't you get dried up?" Kamito said handing Claire the nearest piece of cloth he could find _'A spirit suddenly going mad? Where have I heard that before?'_

"A-Ah, thank you" Claire reached for the cloth but then froze. "A-Ashbell-sama, wh-what is that?"

"Hm?...Oh, Claire-san, what did I tell you about wearing black?" Indeed, what Kamito had handed Claire was not a handkerchief or a towel, but a pair of silk, black panties.

"Th-Tha-That's only for special occasions! N-no, I mean I borrowed them from a friend!"

"Of course dear, of course." Kamito only nodded with great understanding

* * *

"A-Amazing Ashbell-sama! Your cooking is really good! I could eat this every day."

"I'm grateful for that. By the way, those are almost like a proposal."

Upon pointing that out. Claire's face turned bright red. "Wh-Wh-What!?...uuu, stop teasing me so much Ashbell-sama."

"Ha-ha, sorry, sorry." Kamito laughed, then changed his tone to a more serious one "But I am curious, why do you want such a powerful spirit?"

"…" Claire looked down in silence for a while, then finally murmured, "There's someone I want to meet no matter what."

"Someone you want to meet?"

"...Yeah, I'll say it. " She took out from her chest was a small pendant with silver chains. At the very center, a shiny crimson red spirit crystal was inserted in it. It was shaped like a lion covered in flames.

"Hm, the Elstein family crest is it? Then that means…"

"Yes, I am the** Calamity Queen** —Rubia Elstein's— little sister."

'_Well it's not like that's a surprise to me or anything. But, still, Claire Rouge huh? So she even cast away her family name…' _While Kamito thought this to himself, Claire continued.

"I want to meet my elder sister. When I meet her, I want to hear the truth. For that, I need to be strong enough to win the **Blade Dance**" Claire's eyes were filled with determination "Plus, this **Blade Dance **will be very difficult since it's rumored that the prophesized **Demon King's **successor will be participating."

At this Kamito coughed loudly.

"Wha-what is it"

"N-No, It's nothing" The prophecy that Claire was talking about was one made by the winner of the very first **Blade Dance, **who wished to be able to see into the future. It stated that during the last **Blade Dance**, the reincarnation of the **Demon King **and the **Sacred Queen **would fight in it and regardless of who won, great change would be brought to the continent. Out of fear of this prophecy, most countries (besides the Alphas Theocracy, which revered the **Demon King**) passed laws persecuting male elementalists. The Ordesia Empire was more lenient than most; in some countries male elementalists were to be killed on sight.

"W-well, I'm sure that's just a rumor. Stories of the **Demon King's **successor always pop up every now and then. You shouldn't take such things seriously"

"Yeah…your right…*Yawn*…sorry Ashbell-sama…feeling a bit sleepy…wake me up…for…the…due…" With that Claire fell asleep.

'_Does that mean I have to stay up the whole time' _Thinking that, Kamito carried Claire towards her bed. "You'll catch a cold if you fall asleep in the open like that…"

"Hn…Scarlet…cake …mine…"

'_Hm, I think I'll record this and show it to Rubia-nee later' _Kamito thought while summoning **Mirrorworld **

"Un…Onee-sama…Mother…Father…"

'_Family, huh?'_

He seemed to have somewhat heard something he should not.

Certainly, after the incident of the **Calamity Queen** disappearing, Elstein duke family's territory was seized and the duke and his wife imprisoned in the Balsas prison—

"…Hn, Ashbell-sama"

"?"

He was surprised when his name was called suddenly.

"oh … that's …please…pervert"

"…What kind of dream is this girl having…?"

* * *

It was 2 am. The time when the academy students slept and forest spirits began stirring. On the stone paving path illuminated by the moonlight, Kamito was walking alongside Claire.

"The academy at night has a very different atmosphere…so where exactly are we going? Private battles should be prohibited within the academy according to academy regulations. Is there a place for a duel outside?"

"Over there—"

Claire abruptly stopped. In front of what she was pointing, there was a gigantic stone circle. It was an **Astral Gate, **a device that connected to **Astral Zero, **the world of spirits.

"Hm, you don't see one of these every day. But isn't it dangerous? There are spirits that very dangerous can be found roaming about in the **Astral Zero**."

"That gate connects to a safe area, where there are only low-level spirits. If not, the academy wouldn't leave it alone, right?" Claire said, stepping into the center of the circle.

"Well that's true" Kamito replied, following Claire. _'Well if anything comes up, I suppose I can take care of it'_

She recited the words of opening the gate in the spirit language and Kamito's field of vision was filled with a white flash. When it cleared, he saw-

A deep dark forest with twisted trees standing tall. Shining brilliantly in the night sky was a blood-like red moon. The surrounding lands were also shrouded in a purple mist. It was **Astral Zero, **the world of spirits.

"Hm, if it's here, I probably don't have to hold back as much, then." Since it was the spirit world, almost all damage that would occur would be negated. Though pain would still be felt, it was much safer to use his full strength here. "So do you have any strategies for the dual? If you were planning on having me carry you, I'll get mad…"

"_Does someone as strong as you even need strategy?" _Ignoring that comment, Kamito looked expectantly at Claire.

"Y-Yeah, y-you'll be the vanguard while Rinslet and I provide support" Though it was fairly simple, Kamito thought the formation was appropriate.

"B-by the way Ashbell-sama, can you properly that sword spirit. E-even if it's you, it wouldn't good if it went out of control…" Embarrassed that some much attention was being put on her, Claire changed the subject.

"Well, it should be fine. Besides I won't be using it this time, so it won't really affect the results of the duel"

"I-I didn't a-ask because I was worried duel results…" Claire mumbled in with a voice that couldn't be heard.

Well not for a normal person. However, a formal assassin like Kamito could hear it with ease. "Ara, ara? Were you worried about me? How cute of you Claire-san"

'_Still' _Kamito thought to himself, while ignoring Claire stammer "c-c-cute?" to herself, _'it is a bit worrying that I haven't been able to speak the spirit yet. Plus…" _

"What in the world are you doing? Claire Rouge." From the other side of the dark tree grove, a familiar voice sounded, interrupting Kamito's thoughts.

Claire stopped her stammering and turned around to glare at Rinslet. For some reason Carol was with her as well.

"Your late… and why is Carol here?"

"Of course, to support ojou-sama." Carol said while taking out a flag that had "Do you best milady!" written colorfully on it.

"I-I see. W-well I'm glad that my friend has such a supportive servant?" Kamito said while sweatdropping _'For some reason I feel tired, even though the duel hasn't even begun yet. Speaking of the duel…' _

"Your side seems to be all present, Raven class." said a voice from right above them. There, above the crumbling theater wall was a figure of a gallant female knight with her blue hair fluttering in the gentle breeze. Beside her stood, two knights, also wearing the same silver armor. He had heard their names from Claire. The one with the short hair was Rakka. The one with the braided hair was Reishia.

"_Why don't we just call them minion A&amp;B?" _

"_And you wonder why no one wants to be friends with you__** Minos…**__"_

"W-when did you arrive Ellis Fahrengart!?" Claire exclaimed, surprised by the knights' sudden appearance.

"Hm? Weren't they here the whole time? I remember hearing them discussing something about 'how to make a cool entrance' or something of the sort." Kamito said, honestly surprised that no one had noticed them previously.

"Wha... T-There's no such thing! We just only got here!" Ellis stuttered out. In her surprise, she ended up almost falling.

"Give up Ellis. Your opponent is the legendary **Strongest** after all" said Reishia.

"Yeah. I know you wanted to impress your idol with a cool entrance, but it looks like that backfired." Said Rakka, backing up her braided friend.

Ellis sharply glared at the two, and then drew her sword from her waist. "A-Anyway, l-let's start the duel already! I want to finish before daybreak."

Saying that, Ellis summoned her contracted spirit. It was a large eagle with enormous wings and a rather scary looking face.

"Let me introduce to you, Ren Ashbell. This is my contracted spirit—wind spirit, **Simorgh**!"

"Ah. She still trying to act cool isn't she?" Kamito asked, placing his fist on his palm.

'Yep, yep' everyone nodded in agreement.

"S-shut up! **Simorgh, **go!"

With accompanied by howling winds, the large eagle, swooped down with great force.

* * *

The giant eagle dived towards Kamito's group and released a deafening roar. Stone, earth, and sand were heaved into the air as the shockwave rushed towards Kamito.

'_Whoa. Even some of the weaker members of the __**Instructional School **__might have been taken out by this. However…' _

"That's not nearly enough if you want to win in the **Blade Dance!**" Kamito gathered energy to his hand and thrust his palm forwards. The resulting blast nullified the attack from the wind spirit. As he surveyed his surroundings, he saw that his two allies were going into their respective positions. Claire was providing direct cover from a mid-distance. Rinslet was providing rear support with long distance attacks.

As for Carol…Carol was waving the flag enthusiastically quite a ways away, where she had escaped to.

'_She's…quite a free spirit isn't she?' _

"_This isn't the time for that, Master! The overgrown chicken isn't done yet!" _

"_Chickens and Eagles aren't very closely related you know?" _Kamito said while nimbly dodging several blades of wind created by the wind spirit's flapping wings.

Realizing it was futile, the wind spirit flew into the air. It then turned around and shot another shockwave at Kamito. He prepared to counter it, but the shockwave struck the ground directly in front of him throwing up a huge cloud of dust.

'_Missed... no a distraction, which means…' _

"Ashbell-sama! Behind you!"

Claire's voice came from behind him.

"Yeah, I know!" Kamito spun around and struck the bird with the back of his hand. It was sent flying into the ground. Recovering itself instantly, it immediately transformed into countless blades of the wind and flew at Kamito.

"I'll cover you!" Claire swung her **Flame Blaze** and the flame slash mowed down all the attacking blades of the wind.

"I won't let you interfere with the leader!" The braided hair knight, Reishia, attacked Claire. The elemental waffe held in her hand was a transparent ice sword— it seemed she also an ice elementalist like Rinslet.

'_She's a lot weaker though. Claire should have no problems against her.' _Kamito thought directing his attention to the shorthaired knight, Rakka, who was charging towards him. Her weapon was a large hammer with a long handle, which was easily being swung about by the thin arm of the girl. Though all the girl's attacks were dodged, whenever the hammer passed by Kamito and hit the ground, the ground was gouged and rubbles were thrown up, making evasion difficult. It was probably a spirit of the earth attribute.

"Is that all? In that case, I'm finishing this." Kamito suddenly disappeared from the girl's field of vision, and then reappeared directly in front of her. Thrusting his hand forward, he sent her flying with a palm strike. Rakka was flashily blown away and bounced on the ground, her waffe dissipating into particles of light.

While Kamito had been fighting Rakka, Ellis had ordered **Simorgh **to attack Rinslet. Whenever Rinslet tried to shoot it down, it turned into wind blades, forcing her to evade. Claire, who had moved to help Rinslet, was being pressured by Reishia.

Deciding that Ellis was the biggest threat, Kamito headed towards the knight. In response she called **Simorgh **back to her and then

—_**Evil winds, pierce through my sworn enemy's heart, become a demonic spear and lodge within my hand! **_

The moment she recited the chant in the spirit language, winds blew violently and in her hand, a very long spear appeared. Its tip, illuminated by the red moonlight, was clad in sharp winds.

"This is my elemental waffe— **Ray Hawk**."

"Hm. I can tell it's a good spear"

"As expected, you can appreciate the beauty of this **Ray Hawk**." Ellis smiled at being acknowledged by her idol.

As if signaled, the two leaped at each other. Ellis thrust the spear at Kamito, releasing a stream of attacks like a tempest. The spear was surrounded by blades of wind, so essentially its blade was much wider and longer than it appeared. As expected of someone who served as the knight leader in an academy that gathered elementalists, she was very skilled.

Since it was difficult to fully evade taking damage from the spear, Kamito opted to block the attacks by striking the haft of the spear. The two engaged each other in a beautiful blade dance, one that would awe any who watched it.

"Haaah!" Ellis thrust her spear forward with all her might. Instead of blocking though, Kamito jumped back since-

"_**Freezing Ice Fang, pierce— Freezing Arrow**_!"

Rinslet, who had recovered and was waiting for a chance to snipe, released her **Freezing Arrow** immediately.

Simultaneously—

"_**Dance, crimson flame that invites ruins— Hell Blaze**_!"

Claire, who had beaten Reishia, released her flame attribute elemental waffe.

"...!?"

Ellis opened both her eyes in surprise. The timing was perfect. The released attacks of fire and ice converged on her position and —

They collided with each other in the air.

"...Wha!?"

Kamito's face twitched.

Ellis, in front of him, was also standing still, dumbfounded.

"Hey, Rinslet! Why did you get in my way!"

"W-What!? You're the one who got my way!"

At that moment, the two of them began to quarrel.

"T...Those two..."Kamito forgot that he was in the midst of the duel and deeply sighed. _'They're really strong but their teamwork is a bit…' _

Astounded by the pair's stupidity, he was almost unable to dodge a thrust from Ellis, who had reinitiated. Taken by surprise, and still dumbfounded by his teammate's antics, Kamito immediately counterattacked, forgetting to hold back. Immediately, Ellis was sent crashing into the ground, creating a large crater.

"Shoot!" Kamito jumped into the crater and immediately began to cast healing magic. The technique he used was not one for a casual duel, but one that was used for the sole purpose of killing ones enemy. Though the damage might be lessened in **Astral Zero, **it was still potentially lethal. "Ellis, are you okay?"

"Y…yeah... It was an honor fighting against you Ashbell-sama…" Ellis barely managed to stammer out.

"_It seems that this knight is made of rather stern stuff" _

"_Yeah. Most people would be at least knocked out by that attack" _

Carrying a wounded Ellis, Kamito got out of the crater to find that Rinslet and Claire were still arguing. It seemed that the two hadn't even noticed that the duel was over.

"Those two are really…" Kamito said, almost facepalming.

"Don't mind them Ashbell-sama. Congratulations on your victory" Carol, who had walked over, offered him a slight bow.

Suddenly, that atmosphere turned heavy. Noticing a powerful presence, everyone looked up at the hazy night sky and backed away in fear. There was a tear in the sky, and from it emerged a monster. It had neither head nor body nor tail, it was an eerie jaw with just rows of teeth lined up making a chattering sound. Emitting an ominous aura, it gradually approached the students.

"That's...don't tell me... a demon spirit!?"

* * *

**As you can see this one is considerably longer, since, besides the plane ride, I've probably spent more than 24 hours on trains. Since you can't access the internet from a plane or a train, and I'm writing this on my laptop, I can't compare it to what I've already written, so forgive any inconsistencies.**

* * *

_**Spirit Database:**_

_**Archive (Ivy): **_

**Appearance: **A young girl with blond hair.

**History: (The Dresden Files) **The embodiment of human knowledge and wisdom, so, unlike the internet, you can trust everything she says as fact. She can't answer questions without a real answer though (like "what's the meaning of life?" or "where's the beef?").

**Waffe: Akashic Archives **Grants the user full access to all of human knowledge and wisdom. Also grants mastery of any skill that is accessible to humanity, from spirit magic to cooking. Causes heavy mental strain, though, so it shouldn't be used for long periods of time. Doesn't grant knowledge that no human knows or has ever known.

_**Ardnahari: **_

**Appearance: **A giant whose right side is male and left is female

**History: (Myth &amp; Legend) **The combined form of deities Shiva and Parvati. Because everyone wants to be attached to their spouse 24/7. Especially during football season. Or when it comes to shopping with cloths.

**Waffe: Ring of Completion. **A ring split into red and blue halves. Gives the wielder the traits of a complete/perfect specimen of either a man or woman (depends on which side of the ring is facing up). Generally used to improve one's own traits but can be used to change gender. If turned to the middle, the user becomes a hermaphrodite (best traits of both genders). Though it does make the user stronger than either form, it's rarely used for some reason.

_**Karthas, the Deathsinger: **_

**Appearance: **Undead lich (is that redundant?) with rocking eyes

**History: (League of Legends) **Once a mortal, he became of lich to escape death. Over his years of immortality, he discovered the wonders of heavy metal. For the second time, he became immortal, this time as a Rock God.

**Waffe: Pentakill **A staff in the form of a microphone. Ultimate waffe of sound and death magic. Gives the user temporary immortality and singing into it deals massive damage to all enemies, regardless of their position or the users line of sight (omfg requim op)


	6. Chapter 5: The Hellcat V

**Greetings internets. Good thing it's still summer, or else jet lag would have killed me. I'll be leaving for another trip in, like, two weeks so I'll try to get as much writing done until then (Anyone from New Zealand? If so, can you recommend any local dishes for me to try?) Anyway, here's chapter five. Read, Review, and enjoy (or don't).**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Demon Spirits. These were a sub-type of spirit that existed outside of conventional knowledge of spirits. Rather than a particular type of spirit, this is an umbrella term for spirits that could not be controlled by humans, besides certain exceptions, like witches. Though the term referred to any number of spirits, it was universally acknowledged that Demon Spirits were very dangerous existences.

"Why…Why is a Demon Spirit at such a place!?"

"UOOOOOOH"

The demon spirit's ear-splitting roar caused the girls to cower. It emitted an incredible sense of intimidation. It was obviously a higher ranked spirit. Not to mention…

_'It's going berserk like that water spirit from earlier?_' Though the behavior of Demon Spirits was hard to understand that did not mean it was beyond human comprehension, especially for Kamito, who had a contract with several such spirits. He could clearly tell that the spirit was in a frenzy for some reason. Besides, the appearance of a high-level spirit in a relatively peaceful area could not be a coincidence.

"Well it doesn't really matter either way. Ellis, Claire we have to get out of here"

"Understood" Both of them understood the danger of a Demon Spirit. Even in **Astral Zero**, if they took a hit from that spirit, they would likely die.

"We're retreating. I'll take the rear; you all carry the fainted two." Ellis prepared her **Ray Hawk **and gallantly faced the Demon Spirit.

"Your still wounded Ellis, you won't stand a chance" Kamito said

Claire, who was previously looking down in thought suddenly raised her head. "Ellis, I'll take the rear."

"What?" Ellis' eyes widened. Claire whipped her leather whip and called out her contracted spirit, the hellcat. She stared at the Demon Spirit as if entranced. In response to Claire's appearance— Kamito realized what she was thinking and was taken aback.

"First you tried a sealed spirit and now a demon spirit? You'll die you know. Even if you don't, it'll be impossible for you to control it" Claire didn't answer, just motionlessly gazing at the spirit.

"...It's a once in a lifetime chance." She eventually replied. "Besides, I might have the qualifications of a witch."

Kamito grabbed Claire's arm, which was planning to charge at anytime. Claire sternly glared at Kamito."Don't get in my way. My reasons to want a strong spirit, I've told them to you, right?"

"I understand. However, resolution isn't enough. Your skills can't manage it."

"Let go! Someone strong as Ashbell-sama can't understand what it's like to have an unreachable goal! Even though you're already that strong, you still snatched my sealed spirit too!" Claire cried out, teary-eyed. Before such eyes, Kamito couldn't say anything.

"Claire Rouge, you…!" Despite being wounded, Ellis walked towards Claire, intending to stop her.

"Ellis, don't. You can't stop her if she's that desperate. If anything happens, I'll take care of it. You just get everyone evacuated." Kamito said rather despondently. He watched on as Claire charged towards the demon spirit with Scarlet in tow.

"Yes." Obeying Kamito's instructions, Ellis created a wind barrier to protect the others.

At that moment, the demon spirit roared. Claire dodged by jumping in the air, **Flame Tongue** already in her hands. A crimson flame cut through the air, as the whip struck the demon spirit. The demon roared in pain, then chomped down where Claire was standing. Claire barely dodged, and struck at the spirit again. Barely dodging and striking back at full force, it was a desperate yet beautiful blade dance held along the edge of a cliff.

_'She's being far too reckless though. She won't be able to keep this up for long.' _

_ "No I think she has a decent chance of beating the Demon Spirit. The problem is…" _

_ "There's no way that she could be a witch, right?" _

_ "Yeah. Even if she wins she won't be able to control it." _

"Ooooo—" The demon spirit roared, releasing a shock wave that knocked Claire unto the ground. Claire, whom thrown onto the ground, cowered. The grotesque demon spirit made a creaky sound with its giant jaw. It seemed to be laughing at the redhead.

"Y-You're not scary at all!" The Demon Spirit only laughed louder. Claire trembled, unable to move out of fear. Suddenly, her whip vanished. It was not that she canceled the release of her elemental waffe. Scarlet, who had opposed Claire's will, voluntary returned to the form of a hellcat.

"Scarlet!? Why...?" Was she being abandoned by her own spirit?

Contrary to her beliefs, the hellcat softly growl and kicked the ground and jumped up at the Demon Spirit.

"Noo— Scarlet!" Claire screamed. The hellcat was intending to sacrifice its life for its master. In an instant, the demon spirit's teeth mercilessly bit and crushed Scarlet's body. It screamed with agony. The flame spirit, which was bitten and crushed, vanished in the sky.

"...Ah...Scar...let..." Claire, as if all her body strength left her, sank down to the floor there. Even though she knew she should be escaping, despair paralyzed her limbs. _'Not only was I unable to contract with the spirit, but I also lost Scarlet. Even though Ellis and Ashbell-sama tried to stop me…' _

While the demon spirit was making the chattering sound, it slowly descended. The sinister teeth that just ate and tore up Scarlet were approaching her face. Tears flowing along her cheeks, all she could do was close her eyes in despair. Then…

"Sorry, Claire. I should have moved sooner" She heard her voice.

* * *

Kamito had seen that Claire was in trouble; however, he had refrained from acting until that last possible moment. He was hoping that either Scarlet or Claire would unleash their true power at any moment, but when it was clear that neither would happen, he rushed to the Demon Spirit.

_'Tch, I was hoping that I would have a chance to get used to it before using it, but that isn't something even I'd what to fight without an Elemental Waffe' _

_**—The cool-headed steel queen, the sacred sword that destroys evil! Now form a sword of steel and be the power in my hand! **_

At his palm, particles of light were born and transformed into the form of a great sword that was too large for most people to wield- **The Demon Slayer **

Reaching Claire, he grabbed her and threw her back, blocking the Demon's teeth with his blade. Just as he was about to finish it off, he felt his arm being grabbed.

'What!?' Turing his head he saw that his arm had been wrapped in several tongues. Suddenly, he was pulled off the cliff with great force.

As he fell, he saw four lizard-type demon spirits. It seemed that they had appeared at the same time as the Jaw demon, but they had been hidden by the larger demon spirits overwhelming presence.

_'Really, if Greyworth were here, she'd scold me for being lax'_ Kamito mused as he sliced off the tongues on his arm.

Focusing his power to the soles of his feet, he stuck to the cliff. Though he was standing perpendicular to the cliff-face, he wasn't falling.

"Assassination technique, **Demon Spider**" long hair billowing behind him, he declared this looking up at the four demon spirits that were likewise climbing on the cliff as if it were flat ground. He flipped he sword around, now holding it with a reverse grip. "I'll deal with you fodder in an instant. **Absolute Blade Dance-Third Form: Shadowmoon Waltz!**"

A bright, white flash passed the group of demon spirits. Then the lizards fell, being reduced to pieces. Launching himself into the air, Kamito set his eyes on the Jaw spirit, which had once again set its eyes (?) on Claire. He spun midair the once again gathered energy to his feet. Kicking the air, he shot towards the demon spirit clad in the shortest wavelength "**Absolute Blade Dance-First Form: Violet Lightning!" **

The godspeed thrust easily cut the demon spirit in half, as well the very earth beneath it. Standing at the edge of a newly created cliff, Kamito swung his blade behind him disdainfully.

"Begone, you over grown jaw." As he walked off, he didn't bother looking back to make sure it was dead.

* * *

Kamito walked towards Claire, who was still cowering on the ground. "…Claire…"

"My... My Scarlet..." She turned around and from her red eyes, a tear came out. She turned around, glaring at Kamito. "Why!?...Even though your that strong…why didn't you..!"

She raised her hand, and then lowered it again. "No… It's because I'm weak, that I couldn't protect Scarlet...or stop my sister."

Staring at the sky with a blank expression, Claire repeatedly chanted to herself "If I had more power, if I had more power…"

Though he wanted to say something, Kamito himself was someone who recklessly pursued power. He had no right to admonish Claire for her actions. All he could do was help Carol carry Claire towards the **Gate**.

* * *

Kamito opened his eyes and found himself lying in bed. Birds were chirping outside the window. Bright morning light entered into the room. Instead of his uniform, he was wearing comfortable pajamas.

"Where…right, this is Rinslet's room." Last night Claire had locked herself in her room, so Kamito had been invited to stay at Rinslet's room for the night.

_'I hope Claire's alright…' _Thinking this to himself, Kamito was going to get up from bed, but at that moment—

Something squirmed in his bed.

"Whoa! What... What the hell!?" Kamito bounced up and quickly yanked the sheets aside. Something unbelievable was there.

A silver-haired girl with violet eyes.

In addition, she was naked, stark naked.

No, more precisely, she was not completely naked; she had black knee socks on.

Though the sight might be comical to onlookers, the atmosphere suddenly became tense.

_'She's a really high-level spirit! Moreover, she feels very familiar…" _His head was spinning, and he couldn't come up with any other questions, so he asked "Who are you?"

"Est." The girl expressionlessly replied. It was a cold and mechanical sounding voice.

The instant she said that, a great cacophony arouse within Kamito's mind.

_"She's…" _

_ "She's the one who killed Master Solomon!" _

_ "How dare she show herself in front of us! Kill her!" _

_ "Quickly, before she harms our current master too!" _

_ "Slash her! Beat her! Cut off her head!" _

Though they had already been aware that Kamito had contracted with the **Demon Slayer**, the sudden appearance of the spirit that had killed their former master drove the spirits into a frenzy.

_ "ENOUGH!" _Kamito roared. The spirits quieted immediately. "So, Est…is your name?"

"Right. Human vocal organs are incapable of pronouncing my true name, so call me Est." Either she hadn't heard the spirits calling for her head, or she didn't care.

"Well, Est."

"Yes." Despite being the legendary **Demon Slayer, **she just appeared like a young girl.

"Uh... Why... are you... in my bed?"

"Because I belong to you, my master." The girl answered with no hesitation.

"I don't think that you being my contracted spirit has anything with you being in my bed though. Well putting that aside for now, I have another question."

"Yes, master."

"Why are you calling me master? Please briefly explain."

"Because master is my master. Was there any self-contradiction? "The girl tilted he head slightly in confusion.

"Hm, I worded that incorrectly. Let me ask again then. _Why have you, the __**Demon Slayer**__contracted with me, __**The Demon King**__?_ Surely you've already noticed what I am."

That's right; normally it would be unthinkable for a sacred sword like the **Demon Slayer **to form a contract with the **Demon King. **

"Hm, I guess it is because I have a good impression of you."

"…What does that mean?"

"Hmm…I guess that means I like you?"

"Ah. Um... thank you?"

Kamito could not help but blush, and averted his eyes at this unexpected answer. Despite being a sealed spirit with extraordinary power, her appearance was that of a lovely girl after all.

"That still doesn't really explain it though."

"Very well then. If anything it would be due to intuition"

"Intuition?"

"I believe that we are very similar"

"...What do you mean?"

"Master."

Est suddenly held out her forefinger and gently pressed it against Kamito's lips.

"Do not pry into a girl's secrets!"

"...!"

A completely unexpected reaction. Kamito's heart raced at the soft touch of her fingertip. He quickly changed the subject.

"Anyway, my name is Kamito Kazehaya, but most people know me as Ren Ashbell…" He proceeded to explain his circumstances, as well as his reason for fighting. "So are you willing to help us free the **Elemental Lords**?"

"Of course. I am my master's blade after all." Though emotionless, Est's face still seemed to hold a bit of determination.

"Thank you. It is reassuring to have such a powerful spirit on our side after all."

_"We don't need this one! Just me should be enough!" _

_ "Yessss, let usss eat her inssstead." _

_ "I have the final say in this matter. Or do you intend to disobey me?" _

That shut the discontent spirits up. "Sorry, they were riled up since the one who killed their previous master appeared before them so suddenly"

"Hm. It is alright" She didn't seem fazed at all.

"I am curious, though…"

"Yes?"

"Why are you wearing nothing but knee socks? Isn't it odd?"

"Are you saying that I should take the socks off!?"

Est's normally expressionless face showed a sign of wavering for the first time.

"Actually demanding me to show my bare feet... Master is such a pervert."

"No, aren't you naked? What is this misplaced sense of embarrassment?"

_"No no, back in my day it was considered scandalous to show ones ankles. Her actions are perfectly justifiable" _

_ "Does that mean it was okay to show everything else __**Bonaparte**__!?" _

At this point, suddenly the sound of someone coming up the stairs was heard through the door.

"Shoot! Someone's coming, quick hide yourself for now" Kamito instinctively knew that having to explain the situation would be a pain.

"Roger that." Est wiggled deep into the sheets.

"Why there out of all places!" At this instant, the door opened.

"I see you've awoken, Ashbell-sama" Rinslet's maid Carol appeared through the doorway. She was carrying a basin and towels.

"Ah, yes. Good morning Carol"

"You woke up, Ren Ashbell" This time the uniformed Rinslet came in. "Really, how rude of you to suddenly stay a night like that"

"Hm, it's my bad. I've been in your care, thank you" Kamito offered a light bow.

"Humph! Taking care of the servants is also the duty of a master!"

Rinslet's face suddenly became red and she looked away.

"...B-Besides, you saved my friend..."

"What was that, ojou-sama?"

"I-It's nothing Carol! Nothing at all!" Rinslet folded her arms, and turned her face away. Her not being honest with herself was quite cute, really.

"By the way, how is Claire?"asked Kamito. Back then, Claire looked very haggard, and something was obviously wrong.

"She's still locked up in her room. No matter how much I provoked her from outside the door, she refuses to come out." Rinslet said sadly.

"Is that so…"

"Fu fu, ojou-sama really is worried about Claire-san"

"Carol! Wha-what are you talking about! "Red faced, Rinslet repeatedly hit Carol on her back. Watching this exchange, Kamito couldn't help but smile.

"Wh-what are you smiling about Ren Ashbell! If your awake, then could you leave already?"

"Ah." Kamito was now faced with a dilemma. If he left now, then the matter of the spirit hiding beneath his sheets would be revealed. As he attempted to think of a solution, a wriggling sensation came from his stomach. _"Est! Stop moving already!" _

Though she stopped moving, the damage was already done.

Rinslet eyed Kamito suspiciously "What are you doing, Ren Ashbell?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all"

"You have been acting strange since earlier. Come to think of it, the sheets are bulging mysteriously."

"Is that so? I guess I must have thrown around a pillow or something while I was sleeping Ahahaha…"

"I'm not buying it. Out with it already, what exactly are you hiding in there!?" Rinslet forcefully yanked the sheets off. At that moment, the door was opened again.

"Excuse me is Ashbell-sama awak-"Ellis who had just walked in froze, as well as everyone else. It was no wonder. In the bed, after all, there was one beautiful knee socks wearing naked girl.

"Master, we are caught."

Still expressionless, Est suddenly hugged Kamito tightly. "Ahahaha, I can explain-"

Before he could finish though-

"H-How envious! I-I want to cuddle with Ashbell-sama too! Wait that's wrong! Strange girl unhand Ashbell-sama" Ellis drew her sword and charged forward.

"E-even though it looks comfortable to cling to her like that, I-I insist you remove yourself from my servant! Fenrir, go!" Rinslet stammered out, summoning her ice wolf spirit.

In the face of these two attacks, Est merely held out her hands. "Stand down young knight and ice wolf."

As she said that, Ellis' sword suddenly distorted, folding into itself. Fenrir froze mid-pounce.

"How dare a mere ice spirit bare its fangs at me?" At Est's words, Fenrir began to tremble.

"Sit."

Fenrir sat.

"Hand."

Fenrir held out its paw

"Good boy."

*Rub*. *Rub*.

"..." Rinslet just stood there astounded.

"…what did you do to my sword?" Ellis asked cautiously.

"**Attribute Resonance: Howling. **This ability lets me freely interfere with blades weaker than myself."

"Th-Then you are…"

"Yes. I am **Terminus Est, **the contracted spirit of Kam-"

"Ah!" Kamito immediately moved to cover Est's mouth. "Basically she is the sword spirit I contracted to earlier."

He then whispered quietly into Est's ear "Don't call me by my real name, remember?"

"Yes. I am **Terminus Est, **the contracted spirit of Ren Ashbell," Est stated as if nothing had happened.

Though a bit suspicious, Ellis and Rinslet decided to let it go. "Well let's get you into some cloths then."

* * *

Est had changed into a uniform and was walking with Kamito in the school building. While walking together with Est and Ellis in the corridor, Kamito heard whispers constantly coming from all directions.

"Look! Look! Its Ashbell-sama!"

"Oh, I'm so jealous of that girl clinging to her"

"What a pretty girl... did we have such a student in our academy?"

"Hey. Is it true that Ellis' group engaged in a duel with her?"

"Really? How did that turn out?"

"I heard she beat the knight leader and made her a lover"

"Kyaa, really!?"

"Lucky. I wouldn't mind being Ashbell-sama's lover…"

Kamito's head hurt for some reason. He turned to face Ellis "Hey Ellis, would you mind resolving this misunderstanding"

"L-Lovers with Ashbell-sama. Guehehehehe" The young knight seemed to be whispering something to herself, while laughing rather creepily.

_'She's totally useless' _Kamito realized. "Um, Ellis? Your drooling a bit there…"

"A-Ah? S-Sorry, what was the question?"

"Ah… I was asking how are the other two? Rakka and Reishia?" Kamito decided to ignore the matter of the rumors. _'Otherwise I have a feeling that I would be in danger' _

_ "_Rakka and Reishia? They regained consciousness this morning. They were beaten pretty badly by you guys. They need to rest for a while before they can control spirits again."

"Sorry…I thought I was holding back. I'm especially sorry about any wounds I gave you. I hit you pretty hard back there."

"It was a duel, so please do not mind it. For us, it was an excellent lesson." With her cheeks blushing red, she stared into the eyes of Kamito. "When you stood up to those Demon Spirits to save Claire Rouge, you were really... really cool. To be honest I was petrified with fear."

"I had to deal with demon spirits several times before. It was nothing special." Kamito scratched the back of his head.

"As expected of the **Strongest **I guess" Ellis said with a smile.

Suddenly a loud bang was heard. "Fireworks?"

"Come to think of it, the **Militarized Spirit Contract Ceremony** will be held in the academic town this afternoon." Ellis explained.

"**Militarized Spirit Contract Ceremony?" **

"Hm, students can try to contract with a powerful military spirit during this ceremony and the person who gets the spirit will join the military" Ellis said. "Basically, the military entices students to join the military with the promise of a powerful spirit. Since many students intend to be spirit knights anyway, it's not a bad deal"

"Oh? How is the contractor decided?"

"A battle royale. In other words a blade dance"

"Surprisingly brutal. Though I since it's for the military, I suppose it's ideal. But a powerful spirit huh...?" Suddenly Kamito had a bad feeling "...Ellis, where is the ceremony going to take place?"

"It's in the arena. Are you interested in that kind of thing, Ashbell-sama?"

"No, it's not that. It's probably nothing but…" Kamito recalled how desperate Claire looked the other day "…If its someone stupid enough to face a Demon Spirit head on, they might do something as idiotic as entering a tournament without a contracted spirit"

Ellis paled as she realized what he was implying.

* * *

**(Minutes Earlier)**

Claire walked alone in the alley within the academic town. She looked dejected, and her steps were very heavy. She recalled the terror that she had felt when faced with the Demon Spirit. Because of her own arrogance and stupidity, she had lost Scarlet, her most important partner that had accompanied her since childhood. Also, if it weren't for Ashbell, Claire would have surely died.

Thinking of the splendid Blade Dance that she had used against the Demon Spirits, Claire was again reminded of that overwhelming of the **Strongest Blade Dancer**, Ren Ashbell. The same power and skill that she had admired since three years ago. No, if anything it had grown even more powerful.

"If I only had power like that. Power enough to destroy anything that gets in my way…"

"—You desire power so much?"

"...?"

Hearing the sudden voice, Claire quickly turned around. There stood a beautiful girl. It was a girl in a dark dress with lustrous black hair. Her refined face exhibited a subtle grace, and a beauty that somehow seemed unlike normal humans. She had pitch-black eyes, which sucked one in with a single look.

"You seem to have been taking care of my contractor. He, no _she_ gets lonely very easily, you see."

"Who are you? What are you talking about?"

The girl giggled, and slowly approached Claire. Claire did not move. No, she couldn't move.

"As thanks, I'll give you this child" The girl gracefully stretched out a slender hand. Above her palm, a mass of ominous fog-like black object floated.

"That is a spirit…?" Normally Claire wouldn't accept such a suspicious offer, but right now her heart was weak, very weak. She couldn't help but reach out for that mysterious girl's hand, and the black mist gradually seeped into her hand and disappeared.

"The Demon Spirit of Madness, **Gespenst. **I hope you like it" The girl in black smiled as Claire walked away, towards the arena. "Oh, but I hope Kamito doesn't get too mad about me giving away his spirits. Well that's what he gets for making a contract with miss sword spirit behind my back"

Laughing lightly to herself, the girl disappeared, leaving only a black feather behind

* * *

**As you can see its shorter than the last one. If you read my previous Forwards &amp; Afterwards you'd know why (then again, usually I don't read yours, so I suppose that's fair). First volume finally ends next chapter, and I'm still not sure how to handle the next arc. Oh well *shrugs* here's an omake**

* * *

**Omake: **

This is the record a meeting that took place in the secret organization's headquarters shortly before Kamito left for the academy. Attending the meeting was:

Rubia Elstein, **Sacred Queen**, **Calamity Queen**, Organization founder and head

Grayworth Ciel Mais, **Dusk Witch, **representing parties in the Ordesia Empire

Kamito Kazehaya, **Demon King, The Strongest Blade Dancer, **representing the Alphas Theocracy

Muir Alenstarl, **The Monster, **representing former members of the Instructional school

Lily Flame, **Venom, **representing the Elfim race and the **Murders** Organization

Luminaris Saint Leisched, **Paladin, **representing the Holy Kingdom of Lugia

**Rubia**: Now that the members for **Team Inferno **have been decided, let us move to the next issue. Muir you may have the floor.

**Muir**: Yes, Muir has an veeery important issue to bring up. Though this organization has existed for nearly four years already, we still have yet to name it! All we do is call it the organization, the cause, or our group. Muir motions that a name is given right away.

**Lily**: Won't giving it a name make it easier for hostile parties to find our members or us?

**Muir**: Shut up Lily! All secret organizations have cool names, like the Akatsuki or the Espada!

**Kamito**: Muir, where are you getting these names from?

**Muir**: …Manga…

**Kamito**: Muir, what did I say about reading that sort of thing…

**Muir**: Muir thinks manga is great! Just because onee-sama doesn...…whoops

**Kamito**: Who are you calling onee-sama! I'm not even a girl right now!

**Grayworth**: Now, now, I'm sure that your performance at the last **Blade Dance **just made that much of an impression, so let it go like a good girl...…oh

**Rubia**: I'm sure Muir was just joking. Don't mind it, after all a fine lady should just let this sort of thing...…ah

**Luminaris**: Really, to think that I lost to such a narrow-minded woman...…my bad

**Kamito**: You're defiantly doing this on purpose! Restia!

**Restia**: *yawn* oh, are you ladies done now?

**Kamito**:…..**Demon King, **awaken

**The Rest**: Wait, no! Not here!

Due to the necessity of repairs to the meeting room, the issue of the organization's name was indefinitely shelved.


	7. Chapter 6: The Hellcat VI

**Hello Internets. This is covers the rest of the first novel, next is Fianna (yay). If you're wondering why this story doesn't have a humor tag, it's because my jokes aren't funny. Also, I apologize for totally ruining the tension that's supposed to exist when this happens in the canon. Well review, and enjoy (or don't).**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Chaos.

That was the only word that could possibly be used to describe the situation in the arena.

Spirits were attacking their own masters. Spectators were striking at anyone they could get their hands on. Spirit knights brandished their swords at the very innocent they were sworn to protect. Elementalists were tackling banging their heads against the column in the middle of the arena. It was a perversion of the splendor and beauty that the art of blade dancing stood for.

"Master, it appears that these people have been affected by a madness spirit," Est said blandly to Kamito.

"Yeah, it seems so" Kamito replied. Madness spirits were spirits that possession type spirits that drove their hosts into a frenzy. Though usually they only affected a single entity, this one was strong enough to bring insanity to the whole arena. "The problem is that the spirit seems to be possessing…"

"Affirmative. That spirit is the hellcat Scarlet, the spirit currently contracted with one Claire Rouge"

Indeed the source of the chaos could clearly be seen. Though it was surrounded by black flames and grown several times in size, it was still recognizable as a certain hellcat. Nearby Claire could be seen on her knees, staying perfectly still, with a dazed look on her face.

"Really, what a pain that girl is. Let's go, Est!" Kamito held out his hand

"Of course. I am your sword after all" Est took it, turning into the famed **Demon Slayer**

Kamito jumped towards Claire, knocking several frenzied spirits flying upon landing. Sensing a threat, the possessed hellcat leapt at him. Batting away the spirit, Kamito rushed up to Claire.

"…A-Ashbell-sama…" Claire said, opening her eyes. She was breathing heavily, and it looked like she would collapse at any moment. Her blood, trickling from the spirit seal on her left hand, was dyeing the sand scattered on the ground red.

"Claire, get yourself together, come to your senses!"

"Wh...What... Why are you here?" Claire said with a confused look. Then she took a look at her surroundings.

There was a blazing, disgusting black flame. Many spirits were in a frenzy, and devouring each other. The students of the academy were losing consciousness from having their divine power consumed and were falling down to the ground one by one. In the stands, cries of anger and agony could be heard.

"Is this the power you desired Claire Rouge!? Is this your idea of a blade dance!?" Kamito shouted while dodging another attack from the possessed hellcat.

"I...I... "Claire paled and was about to say something, but the shook her mind as if changing her mind.

"I... I need the power!" The red twin-tail hair violently sprung up. The black flame blazed even more as if responding to Claire's fury. "You don't understand what it's like, to always be alone!"

"...You're not alone, idiot."

"Eh?" At Kamito's words, Claire raised her head with a blank expression.

"You have wonderful friends like Rinslet and Carol by your side! How can you say you're all alone!?" Kamito approached Claire, taking a step.

"D...Don't come here..." Kamito ignored her taking, another step.

"I said do not come here!" She closed her eyes and strongly struck her leather whip at Kamito's cheek. Red blood flowed from his cheek. Kamito did not block or dodge the strike and just took another step. "And besides them…"

"...!? Why didn't you avoid it?" Claire's lips were quivering. "I didn't plan on hitting you... and yet…"

Taking another step, Kamito stood before Claire and slowly raised his hand over his head. Thinking she was about to be hit Claire closed her eyes. However—

He put his hand on her head, ruffling her hair. "I am here. I'll be by your side."

"…Eh?" Claire looked up, cheeks dyed bright red.

"If you want power, then—" Kamito looked straight into Claire's eyes and said. "I'll provide it for you. I'll be you contracted spirit until we win the **Blade Dance**"

"Ash…Ashbell-sama…" Claire said with a tear in her eye.

"Now that that's been taken care of, lets deal with this rebellious child" Taking his hand off Claire's head, Kamito blocked the hellcat's strike while still with his back turned to it "Hey, Scarlet. Did you forget your precious master?"

Being called by its name, the hellcat backed off while trembling a bit.

"...Scarlet is alive!?" Claire was taken aback and raised her head. She received an affirmative nod. Claire stared at the thunderously raging black flame. "...Yes that is Scarlet."

She wiped her tears to shake it off. "If that's the case…"

"Claire, stand back. A frenzied spirit will attack anyone, even its contractor." Kamito moved to stop Claire, who started to walk towards the rampaging spirit.

Claire shook her head. "This mess is my fault, so resolving is my responsibility"

The hellcat growled at the approaching girl, then leapt at her. In response, she held up her arms, wrapping the flame spirit in a hug.

"Claire!" Though he was worried, Kamito didn't move out of respect for the girls resolve.

"Sorry Scarlet…for being such an incompetent master…" Claire embraced the spirit, despite being burned by its flames "But…please…please come back, Scarlet!"

In response to the desperate plea, the spirit roared. A black mist burst from its body, and then the hellcat returned to its original form.

* * *

"Scarlet!" With a tearful cry, Claire tightened her grip on the hellcat, making it yowl in protest. It seemed like the hellcat shook off the influence of the madness spirit.

Unbeknownst to the happily crying girl, the black mist that had left the hellcat began surrounding Kamito _"You called, master?"_

_"As expected it was you, **Gespenst**. I knew that water spirit and those demon spirits were acting familiarly, and there aren't that many madness spirits of your strength. If you're here then…"_ Kamito turned to Claire "Hey, where did you make contact with that madness spirit?"

"Well, that's-"before she could finish, she was interrupted by a bewitching voice.

"Oh? Looks like I was found out." A very familiar voice reached Kamito's ears. Turning around Kamito laid his eyes on a beautiful girl, wearing a dark black dress and floating in the air. "Did you like my little prank?"

"Ashbell-sama, be careful! She is the one who gave me that frenzy spirit…"Claire leapt up, pointing an accusatory finger at the girl.

"Restia?...Your sense of humor hasn't changed" Kamito said staring with surprise. Using hand signals that Lily had developed for the organization, Kamito communicated with Restia. _What the heck are you doing here?_

_Let's talk._ Restia signaled back.

Repressing an urge to sigh, Kamito thrust his sword into the ground with his right hand to distract Claire and summoned a spirit with his left, **_"Homulily, Hourglass Shield!"_**

In an instant, a buckler appeared around Kamito's arm and the world took a grayish hue. Looking around Kamito affirmed that time had successfully been stopped. "Now an explanation would be nice, Restia. Did something bad happen? Did the plan change?"

"Nope, I'm just here to see how you were doing." Restia said with a giggle, as she alighted beside him.

"Not that I'm disappointed at seeing you again but…that's it?"

"That's it." With a smile, Restia approached Kamito, but-

"Please step away from my master, darkness spirit" Est, who returned to her humanoid form quickly stepped between them, glaring at Restia malevolently.

"Whoa, calm down Est. Though right now she's acting all evil villainy, this is Restia, the spirit I talked about earlier." Kamito said, trying to placate the sword spirit.

"Yes. I am familiar with the darkness spirit **Restia Ashdoll**." Est replied, not budging a step.

"Ara ara, Kamito. You sure ended up with a troublesome one didn't you? It's been a while sword spirit" Though she smiling, Restia's eyes told a different story. Their clashing aura's literally created sparks between them.

Since he was familiar with both their backgrounds, Kamito wasn't that surprised that they knew each other "W-While I know you were enemies in the past, right now-"

""Shut up!"" The two spirits yelled out in unison.

_"Wow, it's like the mistress meets the wife in here!"_

_"Fight! Fight! Fight!"_

_"10 gold coins on Restia-nee!"_

_"30 on the new girl!"_

_"50 says they gang up on the master."_

_"Will you be silent!"_ Kamito could feel a headache arising. "Anyway, for the sake of our cause you two should-"

Restia let out a sigh, shaking her head "You still don't understand a woman's heart at all do you?"

"I am your sword. You doesn't need this darkness spirit" Est said to Kamito with a cold glance.

_"Ahem. I'll be collecting those bets now."_

_"Geh, remind me to never bet against **Nostradamus** again…"_

"W-Well…how is everyone else doing right now?" Giving up, Kamito decided to change the subject instead.

"Hm, well Muir went on a rampage, Sjora Khan went back to the Theocracy to report one last time, and Rubia is making sure the plan is perfect. Tee hee, I can't wait until you see her disguise…" Restia laughed lightly.

"So basically not much has changed?" Kamito was glad that Restia's mood improved.

"Oh yeah! Lily said that we needed another air ship, so to raise funds…"

"W-What did she do this time…?" Kamito was getting a very bad feeling. He had oft been the subject of Lily's 'fundraisers'.

"…She sold 'Panties that were worn by the great Ren Ashbell' at an underground auction!" Restia said while amusedly observing Kamito's expression.

"…She didn't…" Kamito was aghast.

"She did. Do you want to know how much they sold for?" However, Kamito was beyond words.

"…Bowser,** Great Blue Shell**" A shell that was much like a turtles appeared in Kamito's hands. The only strange thing was the fact that it was blue and was covered in spikes. And that it had wings. One mustn't forget the wings. Winding up Kamito threw it as hard as he could, and the shell flew off into the distance.

"Even though she did that, wasn't that a bit too harsh?" Restia said, not looking repentant at all.

"…I let her go too easily during that incident with the straw. If I don't punish her, she'll never learn her lesson." Kamito said with a dark expression.

"Well that's true. Now I should really get going" Restia said giving Kamito a good-bye hug.

"Ah, before you do that…"

* * *

"Here?"

"No, no you were a bit more to the left... Now it's a bit to the right"

Kamito and Restia were trying to recreate their positions from when Kamito first stopped time. This was to avoid any suspicions from Claire or any other possible observers.

"Let's see…I had Est…here!" Kamito once again stabbed the arena ground.

"Am I good now Kamito?" Restia asked.

"Yeah, that seems about right. Now lift your arms like this…"

"Like this?"

"No, no, like _this_"

"I see, like that, right?"

"Yeah, that's good. Now…"

It took twenty minutes.

"Okay! That's perfect! I'm restarting time now!" Kamito said, releasing his shield Elemental Waffe.

"…So she's an enemy!" Claire finished what she was about to say before Kamito had stopped time, glancing to her left. Then she looked right with a very confused expression "…Ashbell-sama weren't you standing to my left?"

Kamito exerted a great amount of willpower and repressed a desire to cry. Restia, having less willpower, facepalmed spectacularly. Kamito could see her shoulders shaking with laughter.

"I-I'm sure you were just imagining it…I-I mean, she used an attack and I dodged it! It just must have been too fast for you to notice!"

Though she was being very suspicious, Claire was too charmed by her idol's cute, flustered expression to notice. Using that opportunity, Restia took the time to collect herself.

"Y-Yes, that was very impressive of you to dodge my fastest attack!" Though she was trying to sound threatening, her occasional giggles made it rather unconvincing "However are you prepared for-"

Before she could finish, cracks began to appear in the pillar in the center of the arena. From the tear of the cracked stone pillar, a giant human hand appeared.

"You…Did you drive the military spirit,** Glasya-Labolas**, mad!?" Claire asked while trembling with fear.

"Um...of course I did, ahaha…ha…" Being glared at by Kamito's accusatory face, Restia quickly signaled to him._ It wasn't I. It must have been driven mad by **Gespenst** :P._

This time Kamito couldn't hold in the sigh. _Just stick to the plan, okay? And how did you make a smiley with hand signals!?_

"Plan?...Right, It's been three years, ex-master. I'll see you at the** Blade Dance**. There, you will find the answers you're looking for. Until then, good-bye" Restia said in an unconvincing monotone, then disappeared in a shower of black feathers.

"Restia, wait!" Kamito's acting was a bit more convincing, though rather than heartfelt longing, it sounded more like someone with a grudge.

After Restia disappeared, Kamito fell to his knees. _'As much as I love Restia, that was really too tiring'_

"Ashbell-sama, quickly, its coming!" Even Claire's voice calling for Kamito was only absentmindedly heard.

Once again, the ground violently shook. The wall of the arena collapsed due to the tremor and a large amount of rubble poured down over Kamito's head. Kamito barely got out of the way.

"That girl just now, h-how is she related to you?" Running up to him, Claire asked Kamito, worried about his (seemingly) depressed behavior.

"She is…I mean was my contracted spirit. But more importantly we need to do something about that" Kamito said pointing at the rampaging spirit. The battle-class militarized spirit, whose seal was undone was more than ten-odd meters.

It roared violently. just with that, half of the audience seats were blown away. Though it seemed that the audience had already escaped, there were still many citizens outside the arena. From the giant empty hole in the wall, the plaza was in sight. Everyone was screaming while running away. In response to the sudden appearance of Glasya-Labolas, chaos spread everywhere. Placing its hand on the crumbled arena wall,** Glasya-Labolas** slowly walked out.

"Waiting for help from the academy would be too late. The two of us will have to do this." He continued, acting as if he was getting over some huge emotional burden.

"As expected of my new spirit, you won't let just that level of surprise shock you. Let's go Ashbell-sama!" Claire exclaimed, summoning her Elemental Waffe.

"Yeah, I'll show you the blade dance of **The Strongest**" Kamito proclaimed, charging at the giant spirit. With a one-step jump, he pierced its ankle with his sword.

Roaring with displeasure, the giant swung its fist at him. Kamito pulled out the sword and jumped back, then using the giant's arm as a stepping-stone, he jumped again, landing on the spirit's head. He slashed its black crystal-like eyeball, then jumped off quickly.

The giant swung its fist down at Kamito, who blocked it with his sword. It tried to hit him with its other fist, but its arm, which was about to swing down at any time, was twined with a burning flame whip.

"Thanks, Claire!" Kamito quickly took advantage of the time Claire had bought and once again, kicked off the giants arm. Kamito's sword danced in the midair, and then the shining flashing sword cut **Glasya-Labola's** body right in half.

That moment when Kamito cut and turned over **Glasya-Labolas**, Claire was motionlessly staring at him. Though she wasn't consciously aware of it, it wasn't until she watched this splendid blade dance that she truly understood that the person who stood in front of her was the same as the one from three years ago.

The moment **Glasya-Labolas** turned into particles of light, the flame whip returned to the form of a small hellcat. Claire preciously embraced the flame spirit, which had returned to its original form.

"Thank you Scarlet. Thanks to you, I can finally fight beside her…"

* * *

"Even after three years, it looks like the popularity of Ren Ashbell is the same. No, if anything it's gotten even higher." A girl of the long-eared Elfrim race mused aloud. She was admiring a large air ship in a vast hanger. She turned to look at her companion.

"Hm? What are you talking about Lily?" The young girl with grey twin-tails asked Lily.

"It's just I'm astounded how much we managed to make with that one piece of cloth, Muir. We only needed enough for a small transport ship, but we got enough to buy a state-of-the-art military ship from the black market."

"Hm… Muir still thinks that was a bad idea. When onii-sama finds out he'll get very angry…"

"Well, he probably won't find out about this. I doubt he'd miss just one."

"…and the books?" Muir asked curiously.

"W-Well Kamito-senpai doesn't read all that much, so he probably won't find out…right?"

Before Muir could respond, what looked like a blue turtle shell with wings crashed through a wall and struck Lily on the back of the head. It then flew back through the hole that it had created.

"…Muir wonders which one that was for?" Muir left the hanger without looking back at the unconscious Lily. Though it looked like that hurt, Muir thought she deserved it.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Kamito found himself lying in bed again. It was not Rinslet's room this time. There were large bookcases and shelves of medicine; this should be the health center of the academy.

_'Right, I took a nap after battling that military spirit'_

"Kamito, you woke up?" A voice could be heard from somewhere. Looking around, he couldn't see anyone. Then something wiggled inside the bed sheets.

"—What!" Kamito quickly pulled up the sheets. Inside, there is the naked sword spirit. "...Est, I thought I told you to avoid calling me Kamito."

"Then Aniue-sama"

"No."

"Daddy."

"Even worse."

"...Onii-chan?"

"...Uh... no!" Kamito averted his eyes slightly. Involuntarily, he felt that the last one was quite good.

"Those are all terms for guys, and I'm pretending to be a girl, remember? Just call me Ren for now"

"Affirmative"

At that moment, the door opened with a thud. "Ashbell-sama did you wake up…"

Claire stiffened as she came inside the room. One couldn't blame her, after all a naked girl only in knee socks was straddling her idol.

"Do not interrupt us. I was (speaking) with Master Ren first." the sword spirit said in a cold monotone.

"Now, now Est. We can all have a nice time (chatting) together" Kamito said, deliberately creating a misunderstanding.

"W-Well…tha-that's a little…" Claire blushed and stuttered uncontrollably. As Claire struggled for words, other sounds could be heard from the corridor.

"My lady if you don't hurry, Miss Claire will be the first!"

"Being the first or not, for me, doesn't mean—"

"...Eh? Rinslet and Carol, what are you doing here?"

" Knight commander, you too, why are you here...!?"

"I ... I'm just here to express our gratitude to Ashbell-sama on behalf of the Sylpid Knights. There is absolutely no other meaning!" The three girls opened the door as they had their conversation. Then, they all noticed Est on the bed at the same time. At this time, Claire finally regained use of her tongue.

"I-If Ashbell-sama w-wants to, th-then all three of us can…!" Claire was about to yell out something rather dangerous, but then noticed Rinslet, Carol, and Ellis.

"What!" "Oops!" "What on earth..."The three stared at Claire, dumbfounded. They looked at each other, then glared at Claire in unison.

"How dare you steal a march, Claire Rouge-, I mean as a knight, I can't allow such sh-shameless behavior!"

"I'll teach you to touch my servant you thieving cat!"

"Sorry Miss Claire, I'm just going with the flow"

Ellis summoned her spear, Rinslet summoned her bow and Carol pulled out a frying pan from who knows where.

"Wait... This is a mistake…what I said meant…" Claire turned to Kamito, but he had already gone back to sleep, snuggling with Est.

"If you my contracted spirit you're supposed to protect me!"

Only two more months until the** Blade Dance**

* * *

**Yeah, I know that Restia was really OOC, as well as Kamito's interactions with her. My excuse is that their relationship has progressed to the point that they can get angry at each other safely. It's definitely, because I don't have the skill to emulate such an awesome character. Nope, not at all. Anyway, I'll probably only be able to get in one more chapter until the trip. (I know Bowser doesn't have a blue shell, so no need to remind me)**

* * *

_**Spirit Database:**_

_**Bonaparte: **_

**Appearance:** A dwarf in a military uniform.

**History: (European History) **Legendary French general famous for being the first French officer to use strategies in battle that did not revolve around the use of white flags. And being short. So short, he got a complex named after him.

**Elemental Waffe: Napoleonic Code **A scroll that, when presented in front of someone, lets the wielder give an absolute command to that person. Unlike a certain eye power, it can be used on someone an infinite number of times. Also unlike a certain eye power, a desire for the order to be carried out must be present for it to work (so you can't use the 'I was just joking when I told her to go on a genocidal rampage' excuse).

_**Homulily: **_

**Appearance**: A giant, misshapen woman in a dress. The top half of her face is missing, instead there are red lilies growing there.

**History: (Madoka Magica) **Homura evolves into this witch when she gets enough despair points. The final evolution of the Moemura evolution chain. If you give her a mega soul-gem, she mega-evolves into Homulucifer.

**Elemental Waffe: Hourglass Buckler **MUDA DA! MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA **!**

ZA WARUDO!

TOKI WA TOMARE!

KIAI!

Soshite, toki ga ugoki desu.

WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

If you didn't get the reference, it's a shield that can stop time. (Though I'm curious how you found this series without ever touching _JoJo _or _Madoka_ _Magica_)

_**Nostradamus**_:

**Appearance**: A bearded, old man in a nice hat.

**History: (European History)** A man famous telling the future. Or if you're so inclined, a man who was famous for ramblings (that were probably recorded while he was having a seizure or really high) which may or may not have coincided with events that happened latter.

**Elemental Waffe: Seer's Pendant** A necklace that can show its master the future. Visions from this Waffe can be changed, though that rarely happens.


	8. Chapter 7: The Lost Queen I

**Greetings Internets. Well, I'm glad I could finish this one before I left (if you have no idea what I'm talking about, refer to my previous comments). There is a MAJOR Attack on Titan spoiler, so if you haven't watched it yet, go do so first. **For those who were wondering why Kamito is so teasing, its because after spending so much time with Restia, he gradually picked it up. He mostly uses it to defend against fangirls (its had to chase someone when you're suffering from a massive nosebleed). **Well, review and enjoy (or don**'**t)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

It was a clear night, with the full moon shining down on the ground. The air was very crisp, and it was perfect weather for a leisurely walk. However, in the depths of the forest of giant trees, this peaceful atmosphere was being disturbed by the sounds of battle. A young boy was engaging a giant in the middle of the forest. It was a black haired boy, who wore a black vest with a pair of navy blue trousers. In the boy's hand was a sword. He was grasping an ominous, jet-black demon sword that emitted a black fog.

His opponent was a giant, some 17 meters tall. Though it looked like a blonde female, it had no discernible genitalia, and parts of its body were uncovered by skin, leaving exposed muscle. It was running after the boy, who was jumping from tree to tree, with a surprising speed given its size. At a closer glance, one could see many gashes on the giant's limbs, which were recovering very quickly while emitting steam.

"Really, what's with that old hag giving me an dangerous spirit extermination mission at this time of night? Doesn't she know I have a match tomorrow?" The boy was seemingly complaining to himself as he glanced back at the pursuing giant.

"Well even if you fell asleep in the middle of the match, since it's you, you'd probably still end up winning" came the reply from the sword.

"What's with that misplaced confidence? Well let's finish the fight with this troublesome giant first." The boy turned abruptly and began chanting words in the spirit tongue

**_Oh you shadows which writhe in the abyss, come forth and bind mine foes—Dark Chains!_**

From the boys outstretched hands came several black chains that wound themselves around the giant, stopping it in its tracks. The boy jumped on one of the chains and ran towards the giant. However, before he could reach it—

_'It jumped!?'_ The large humanoid had leapt into the air. Adding the downwards tension of the chains to the force of gravity, the giant attempted to stomp on him.

The boy quickly jumped off the chain he was running on and slashed the incoming foot. Severing several of the giant's toes, he landed on one of those toes then jumped up to the giant's arm. From there he kicked off one again until he was level with the spirit's face. With a twirl, he slashed both of the giant's eyes, blinding it.

_'Given its regeneration speed, it should take a few minutes until its eyes heal'_ he thought to himself as he kicked off the giant's head, avoiding a wide swing from the giant, which had broken out of the chains. The giant wildly swung with its right arm, and covered the back of its neck with its left hand. While doing this, it slowly backed up to a tree.

_'Is its neck its weak spot? Or is being obvious on purpose in order to trick me?'_ the boy mused as he easily avoided another blind swing. Though the giant was clearly intelligent, he wasn't sure to what degree.

"You won't be able to beat me if you're just swinging blindly!" Jumping over yet another blind swing, the boy swung his blade down and severed the giant's arm just above the elbow. He then jumped back and latched himself to the side of a tree.

The giant suddenly changed its posture and launched a roundhouse-kick at the tree the boy was hanging off. Cutting cleanly through the tree, the blow was barely blocked by the boy, and he was sent flying into another tree.

_'That was way too accurate for a blind strike! Not even 30 seconds have passed yet, what the heck is going on!?'_ pulling himself out of the tree he looked at the giant walking towards him. He could see steam rapidly rising out of the giant's right eye socket.

"I see, you prioritized regenerating only one eye to speed up the process, huh?" looking closer, he could see that the giant's other wounds had stopped recovering. He didn't have much longer to ponder this, as the giant punched at him. He noticed that the approaching fist was encased in an ice-blue crystal.

_'Body hardening, or something? No matter, there's nothing Restia can't cut through.'_ The boy met blow head on, stabbing his sword forwards _**"Absolute Blade Dance-First Form: Violet Lightning!"**_

A violet flash passed through the giants left arm, splitting it in half down the middle. The boy, now perched on the giant's shoulder, dropped off it and cut in an arc as he reached the giants legs, severing them in a single blow. Unable to support itself, the female giant toppled down.

"Really now, you've quick regeneration, body reinforcement, great strength and speed, not to mention considerable intellect. Any other trump cards or can we get this over with?" the boy flourished his sword as he walked towards the giant's head. As if in response to the boy's taunt, it lifted its head and let out a roar. Suddenly, the boy could feel the ground beneath him shake.

"Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have said that… Restia, what did it do?"

"It seemed to have called for reinforcements. Through not as large as this one, several giants are approaching at considerable speed."

"Geh. Will you be able to target them with these trees, Restia?"

"Sure, but when we get back, we're going on a date"

"Sure, fine. Let's go then, **Vorpal Blast**!" the boy thrust his sword to the sky and shot out a stream of black lightning. The sky rumbled, and then several magic circles appeared. From these circles rained down more black lighting, instantly incinerating the giants.

"All hostiles eliminated."

"Yeah, good work Restia" the boy praised the sword as he reached the giant's neck. "Well then, miss giant spirit. You have a choice before you: serve me or I'll be forced to too slay you."

From the giant's neck came a ripping sound. Looking at the source of the noise, the boy could see that a young woman had torn herself out of giant's neck. She had cold, grey eyes and had blonde hair, worn tied behind her in a bun.

"Are you that giant's true form?"

"Yes"

"Very well then, let us form a contract." The boy chanted the ritual words for a spirit contract. "What's your name?"

"Annie. **Annie Leonhardt**."

"Very well than Annie, let us fight together from now on."

Just as the boy finished the contract ceremony—

"IYAAAH!" A scream rung out in the night.

* * *

A girl ran through the forest as if death itself was chasing her. Her shoes had long since slipped off, and the soles of her bare feet were covered with injuries. Due to her long black hair being done up at both sides and her long-sleeved, extravagant, courteous attire, she did not run smoothly. From behind, violent sounds were approaching.

She was a girl who had been invited as a guest of honor for the** Blade Dance**, but in reality, her invitation was just to keep up appearances. Having lost her candidacy for becoming a **Queen** for the **Elemental Lords**, she was treated as the royal family's excess baggage by the other nobles. Even her ladies in waiting scorned her behind her back.

Unable to take the sneering or worse, pitying expressions on everyone's face, she had taken a walk on her own while waiting for the next match in the **Blade Dance**. Unfortunately, she had gotten lost and was still searching for a way out when night fell. Either her family hadn't noticed her disappearance or they hadn't bothered to send help; she didn't know which one was worse.

As she was looking for an exit in the vast forest, she was suddenly chased by a Dryad-type tree spirit, leading to her current situation. Normally, Dryads had the temperament of a docile spirit. Perhaps, it was angry about her stepping and breaking the twigs in the forest. Regardless, she was in serious trouble.

_'It's no good, if this keeps up, I won't escape'_ realizing that she prepared herself. She stopped at that place, turned around and firmly glared at the Dryad.

"You, if you are my knight, then simply go and beat it" Shouting with a shaky voice, she began to recite the summoning to summon her contracted spirit.

**_—Thou servant of the king of the child of man, knight and master swordsman! By the contract of the old blood, become the sword that protects me, come forth and do my bidding!_**

Her spirit seal located on her chest glowed briefly but did nothing more. Realizing the futility of her action, despair surfaced on the girl's face. The Dryad let out a roar and swung its log-like spirit arm and the girl closed her eyes, unwilling to face her impending death.

At that moment, a blinding light flashed.

"Eh?" The girl opened her eyes reflexively and gasped. As if time had stopped, the Dryad's fist was poised centimeters from the girls face. Then it suddenly fell into pieces, collapsing into a pile of firewood. Though it was a spirit renowned for its physical strength, it had been destroyed in an instant.

Before the girl's eyes, a single boy was standing. If she had to say it, then the boy had a slender, handsome look. His eyes were so clear that, depending on how one looked at him, he might appear as a girl of the same age.

_'Eh? This person, he seems very familiar…'_ the girl pondered what this might mean.

"Are you alright? Do you have any injuries?" The boy asked in a calm voice.

"Ye...Yeah, I'm fine. You have my gratitude for saving me."

"Is that so... that's good." The boy took a breath in relief, put down the jet-black demon sword and came walking towards her. Looking at the ominous, black sword enshrouded in mist, the girl realized what was bothering her.

"N...No way...why..."

"...?" Seeing the girl's expression stiffen, the boy was puzzled, then, taken aback, covered his face with both hands and shouted. "Gua... Damn it! Argh!"

"Why is Ren Ashbell-sama a boy?" Though this proclamation seemed ridiculous, the boy was far too familiar for this to be passed off as a joke. Besides the boys face and figure, there was also the sword he carried, **The Vorpal Sword**, a blade that was synonymous with the up-and-coming blade dancer. Then, above all else, there was that beautiful sword skill, which was displayed when he brought down the spirit that was in a rage with merely one blow.

"Ah, this is, err, how do I put it ..." The boy was attempting to deceive her frantically and hastily. "Wh...What to do, Restia!"

"I don't care. Even if you're not in the middle of a match, I had always been warning you to be in female clothing."

"But I didn't think that there would be people in the middle of such a forest!"

"Nevertheless, since it was a cute girl, you went to save her without thinking."

"I...It's not like that!" The boy was, for some reason, sneakily talking with the jet-black demon sword that was held in his hand.

The girl was also at a loss at how to respond, for different reasons. For the tournament's favorite to be male was something she had difficulty wrapping her head around. If that became known, it would be a big scandal that would shake the **Blade Dance**.

"Er...err, erm, there are circumstances to this. So, I am a boy but, without asking anything, could you keep this a secret from everyone?" With his troubled-looking black pupils gazing up at her, the girl's chest throbbed mysteriously.

_'Err, what do I do...'_ even if she went around telling people that the Ren Ashbell was a boy, it was unlikely that anyone would believe her, especially considering her current standing among her family. However, was it really alright to let such a powerful, male elementalist wander freely, especially considering the recent rumors of the** Demon King** being resurrected?

"..." However, when she saw that boy's troubled face—

"...I understand." Unintentionally, she nodded. "I won't tell anyone, I won't ask anything. You are the one who saved my life."

Even if her true identity was a boy, Ren Ashbell was still her admired blade dancer. Her Blade Dance gave the girl's heart courage, which was always depressed since that day. That would not change. Not to mention that she (?) had just saved her life. To give a reward to a Knight's meritorious service was the imperial family's precept.

"T...Thank you! You saved me some trouble!" The boy took a breath of relief.

"It's just a verbal promise. How do you know I won't tell anyone later?" Inwardly, she wondered if the boy was a simple person.

"Hmm…intuition?"

"Intuition?"

"Yeah, you don't seem like someone who would break their promise" the boy said with a bright smile. Inwardly he thought that, if it came down to it, he could always erase her memory with spirit magic or just kill her.

Facing such straightforward words accompanied by a bright (?) smile, the girl's cheeks were dyed red. _'Wh-Why is my heart beating so fast...'_

"I'll escort you to the forest's exit, as **Astral Zero's** forests are dangerous." He said holding out his hand.

As he began to walk hand in hand with the girl, he noticed that she was stumbling.

"Your shoes... did they slip off? Come on, I'll carry you." The boy noticed that the girl's feet were covered in injuries, so he took the girl into his arms in a princess-style carry.

"Er...Erm, my breasts are touching your chest, however." Embarrassed, the girl whispered at the side of his ear.

"Yeah?"

"N...Nothing..."

_"Feigning ignorance so you can maintain that comfortable sensation? Ara Ara, you've really grown up as a man all of a sudden…"_

_"Wh-what are you talking about? From this position, I can easily pin her down if she tries to attack me or something." _

_"Ha ha ha, of course"_

Before their conversation could continue, they were interrupted by the girl. "Hey, why did you go so far as to fake being a girl to enter the** Blade Dance**?"

"Hmm? It's because I have I wish I want fulfilled, no matter what." The boy replied.

_'I see, if it's for the Blade Dance wish, even my power...'_

Eventually they approached the match arena. Seeing civilization, the girl was gently put down.

"Well, I'm glad we both got back safely."

"Yeah, thank you. Err..."

"Hmm?"

"Will you tell me your name?"

"My name?"

"Ren Ashbell is an alias, right? Please tell me your real name." After he hesitated for a while, "It's Kamito. Kazehaya Kamito."

"Kazehaya Kamito…is it?"

"Well, err... could we meet again? Kamito."

"Hmm…maybe when the **Blade Danc**e ends, I'll have some free time…"

"Is that so? It's a promise then, Kamito." Saying that the girl turned to leave.

"Wait, what's your name?"

"Me? I'm…"

* * *

"Wake up please, Master Kamito"

"U...h..." Areishia Spirit Academy, Raven Class dormitory. In one room, upon being called upon, Kazehaya Kamito woke up. Though he was definitely a boy, no one looking at him now would be able to tell. He had beautiful, waist-length hair, a gentle face with piercing black eyes, and a distinctly calming aura. Indeed, he looked like he could be the poster child for this academy of young, noble maidens. Yawning lightly, he looked up to see that a beautiful, nude girl was sitting on his chest.

"…Est, I already told you, when I appear like this, call me Ren… Or rather why are you nude?"

"I'm not nude; I'm properly wearing knee socks." While straddling over Kamito's abdomen, the girl raised her knees to show him.

"I see."

"Yes"

…

…

…

"So could you get off now? I'd like to get up"

"Roger, Master Ren" Est got off him, but approached his face and gave him a sudden kiss.

"...!?" It was a complete surprise attack. it spanned for several seconds.

"Wh-What was that!?"

"A wake up kiss, Kamito."

"I see. And don't call me Kamito"

"Yes"

…

…

…

"Ashbell-sama, since there's a team battle this morning, let's have a really luxurious breakfast…" with a bang, the bathroom door opened. Revealing Claire wrapped in a bath towel. Seeing the nude E— no... knee sock nude Est, she suddenly froze.

"A-Ashbell-sama… wh-what's going on…?"

"Est, explain"

"Yes, I was giving Master Ren a wake up kiss"

"…I-I see… sorry to interrupt." Claire slowly went back into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Wait, that's not it at all!" Realizing the she had been tricked, Claire rushed out of the bathroom.

"Calm down Claire. Before you say anything, you should fix your appearance."

"Eh?" looking down, Claire saw that her towel had slipped off.

"...Or, do you prefer being like that then, Claire? I'm sorry for misunderstanding your hobbies..." Kamito put his hand on his chin, as if suddenly realizing something.

"Y...You're mistaken, this is...!"

"Is that so?...Oh, I understand now. Were you preparing to attack me in my sleep? Est, good job warning me from this pervert."

"Hmm, protecting my master is my duty after all."

"I-I SAID THAT WASN'T IT!"

Once again, the Raven class dormitory had a noisy morning.

* * *

A certain carriage was approaching Areishia Spirit Academy. An old butler in a suit was working as the coachman of the one-horse carriage. He opened the door of the carriage, revealing a beautiful girl about fifteen, sixteen years old.

"We have arrived, Fianna-sama."

"Yes" Her glossy black hair was fluttering in the gentle breeze. Her cold looking

eyes were emitting a strong will. The girl, called Fianna, alighted from the carriage and looked up at the school building of the Academy.

"Please be careful, Fianna-sama. It is not possible to deceive the eyes of that** Dusk Witch** with cheap tricks."

"Yeah, I know." She said with a clear voice, "I'm also concerned about the rumors regarding Ren Ashbell."

"Hmm, yes. Shortly after entering, she defeated a frenzied militarized spirit in Academy Town. It seems that her blade dancing skills haven't diminished in the slightest."

"That is why I've chosen to enter this academy after all." If that girl (?) announced her candidacy to the **Blade Dance** again, then it was a once in a lifetime chance for her.

"Kamito, I'll forgive you for breaking our promise." Fianna glanced at the school building of the academy and an impish smile surfaced. "However, I'm not letting you escape again."

* * *

About eight minutes had passed since the start of the match. In a deep forest, which was enshrouded in a light purple mist, two shadows were moving quickly.

"Ah, Claire. Watch out." Kamito said while pulling Claire backwards.

"Wha-?" just as she was about to complain, she saw that bluish-white lightning bullets were fired from her left, striking the position she was just at.

The sniper continued to fire the lightning bullets at the duo, but Kamito blocked them all with a flourish of his **Demon Slayer**.

"Claire!" Nodding at this signal, Claire jumped onto a tree branch and released her own elemental waffe. With a sharp cutting sound,** Flame Tongue** very easily cut down the rows of standing trees, revealing the lightning elementalist.

"Humph, a sniper who shows herself is the same as a sea turtle coming on land." Claire thrust her whip in a declaration of victory. While being accompanied by the thunder spirit around her, the girl sniper ran towards the middle of the forest in a flustered manner.

"You're not getting away! Scarlet, chase her!" as Claire shouted, the elemental waffe Flame Tongue transformed into the form of a hellcat, clad in flames.

_'Looks like she recovered quite nicely. Even after being defeated twice by powerful spirits and being possessed by another, the hellcat looks to be in great condition.'_ Kamito thought as he watched the hellcat chase after the escaping sniper. Though Scarlet shot surging crimson flames at the girl, she managed to avoid them and escape into the forest.

"Erg, stay still! Since it came to this, I'll blow everything together with my strongest spirit magic!" Claire said, jumping onto the area she had just cleared.

"Nope. It is another trap." Once again, Kamito pulled Claire backwards. Appearing from underground were gigantic crustacean pincers. A large hole opened in the ground revealing a girl in armor with countless protuberances. It was an elemental waffe that covered the whole body in armor.

"Geh! How did you see through the disguise of my **Breaker Arm**!?"

"How dare you try to trick me! I'll turn you into cinders!" the enraged Claire released countless fireballs from her hand. However, the armored girl charged forwards, completely ignoring these attacks.

"Ha, the flame attribute isn't effective against a carapace spirit. Didn't you learn that from the lecture?" A shoulder-tackle of the carapace armor blew Claire away. Kamito quickly caught the flying Claire. "You alright?"

"Ugh…Y...yeah... Eh... y...you, what are you doing!?" Suddenly, Claire's face turned red. Claire's petite body was being held in such a manner that her back and knees were held by both his hands. It was what was called being carried like a princess.

"Hmm, I believe this is what they call a 'princess carry'."

"Yes, I've always dreamed of being carried by Ashbell-sama like… wait no! Put me down, put me down!"

"As you command" Kamito said letting Claire down. The carapace elementalist had already disappeared. Because Claire was defeated in the attack just now, it seemed that she was waiting for another chance for a surprise attack.

"Humph, so they lured us into a trap with an obvious ambush, did they? As expected of a team of the cunning Wolverine Class." Claire, annoyed, hit the ground hard with her whip.

"Oh? And who missed the obvious ambush?"

"Erk." At this comment, Claire sullenly shut her mouth.

"Well anyway, while not entirely wrong, you weren't entirely right."

"What do you mean?"

"Both these tactics were meant to buy time."

"Buy time? What for?"

"Well if we had more people we could scout the situation, but since it's just the two of us, we probably won't know until they finish preparing." Even if one of the team members was overwhelmingly powerful, having only two people severely limited what could be done. Though information was vital for victory, being separated in this situation would be even worse. They had already defeated two people earlier, but fighting three-on-one would still be very dangerous.

"By the way, is it alright to appear in the middle of a match like that, Madam Freya?" Kamito turned around and, from the inside of the shadow made on the ground, a black figure quickly appeared. The black figure very quickly changed into the form of an adult woman.

She had glossy long black hair. She had a glasses-wearing intellectual appearance, which was increased by her white lab coat.

"Really, how shameful of me to be detected by a student. You live up to your name, Ren Ashbell."

"You're too kind, madam." Kamito performed a perfect curtsey. "But whatever are you doing here?"

"Why I'm just giving poor-scoring students some advice." Freya suddenly smiled and pushed up her glasses.

"Ugh" This time it was Kamito's turn to shut his mouth. Though he had learned things necessary for military campaigns and the like while training, he hadn't bothered with things like history or literature. It had shocked the entire academy when the semester grades were released and _the_ Ren Ashbell was near the bottom. (This actually increased his fanbase, since, "seeing her flustered expression while trying to answer a history question is just too cute!" In fact, many students skipped class to observe the Raven Class' history course. )

_"I told you that you could always ask for my help, master"_

_"I appreciate the offer, **Ivy**, but since I've enrolled into this school, I might as well try to learn things myself"_

"…Well? Have you given it any thought?" It seemed that Freya had continued the conversation while he wasn't listening.

"We'll find people before the deadline. We don't really need to have all five members to be high-level elementalists. After all, my plan is for I, alone, and Ashbell-sama through this." Claire muttered unintelligibly and Freya glared at her with a serious face.

"You had better not take team battles lightly, Claire Rouge. You are both certainly superior elementalists but even so, you can't beat a coordinated team." It seemed that they were talking about their lack of team members.

Freya turned to Kamito. "Do you know chess?"

"Yeah, the old hag taught me. I never won though…" Kamito replied _'well not without Ivy's help at least."_

"Then you should know that, as strong as the queen is, she can still be brought down by a pawn"

"I'm well aware."

"But you do not understand it. Your fighting methods feels...awfully isolated. Even though you've beaten all of your opponents so far through brute strength, there will come a time when you can't win alone"

Without answering back anything, Kamito shut his mouth. He, who was raised as an assassin at that mad institution,** Instructional School**, had rarely experienced fighting in coordination with his comrades. Creeping to the target's back and cutting his throat that was his original fighting method. Only during a select few missions did he ever work together with his compatriots.

Even among the people that he worked with, none of them fought like Claire, so their teamwork needed a lot of work.

"Claire Rouge, you too. You do not understand what it means to fight in a team. Though you sometimes make brilliant strategies, you can't properly act on them if you can't work in a team" Teacher Freya sighed and disappeared into the shadow again.

"...Hmm, because of that just now, two minutes have been used up. The time remaining is about five minutes." Even though two people had been eliminated, since there were still three people on the opposing team, it would count as their loss if time ran out. "Hey Claire, throw a fireball there would you"

"? Okay" She suddenly faced the forest and fired a fire attribute spirit magic. The red-hot flames completely licked the ground and the forest near it was reduced to ashes. With the rising black smoke, the girl who wore the carapace armor of her elemental waffe over her body appeared.

"Well, what a frightening ojou-sama."

"This is unexpected... you came out fairly. Have you already given up on a surprise attack?"

"Our roles have ended. The leader's preparations have been readied."

"Preparations?" Claire and Kamito frowned simultaneously, and then glanced in the direction that the carapace girl was staring.

It was a gigantic timber scaffolding. While it was simple, it was still a splendid shrine. On top of that, a small girl with platinum blonde hair and a wooden cane was dancing the dance of a ritual.

_**—Our brethren, now is the time, hand down the iron hammer to the forest devastators!**_

From the top of the gigantic scaffolding, she faced them and thrust the cane with a snap.

"Wh...What's going on, that girl ... when did she make that large-scale shrine!?"

"We were preparing it last night to have it ready for today's match." The carapace elementalist girl proudly held up her pincers.

...Indeed, if it was with that spirit's power, it should be possible to make the shrine in a night.

"Th-that's not fair!"

"It is so! Without a large-scale ritual, I can't call out my contracted spirit!"

"Children like you should just stay silent!"

"Eeeeh, what do you mean by a child, isn't your chest also of a child?"

"What did you say!?"

"I see, she's of the Druid family huh?" Kamito commented while watching the two children (?) argue.

Prior to entering the academy, Kamito had gone over a list of potentially dangerous participants in the** Blade Dance**, and one such person was the daughter of the Druid family. It was a family of ancient honorable elementalists, which had lived in the spirit forest since before the origin of the empire. Though her spirit was unknown, families with long ancestries generally had spirits that were quite powerful.

"So her spirit requires a ritual to summon? Should you really be telling us that?"

"Ah… well it's too late for you anyway"

"We'll just destroy the shrine! Ashbell-sama, I'll hold this girl off, you get to the shrine."

"Sure thing." Kamito began to run towards the shrine. The lighting spirit girl began trying to snipe him again, but he easily blocked or dodged the lightning bullets. However—

"Take this!"

"Whoa!" He didn't expect her to come running out herself. At that moment, an intense flash basked his eyes. The lighting spirit the girl was using blew itself up in front of him. The resulting explosion had knocked the girl unconscious, but had bought enough time for the ritual to be completed.

_**_**—**_Come, tyrant governor! Thou, beast king of the destruction army that grinds and smashes everything! Its name is beast swarm spirit — Cernunnos!**_

From the forest, the roars of all manner of beasts could be heard. That Druid girl was calling the beasts that were living in** Astral Zero**.

"Beast swarm spirit... a spirit with a vast possession range type!" Claire, who defeated the carapace elementalist, exclaimed. Like the spirit that had possessed Scarlet, it was a spirit that could possess many beasts and drive them into a frenzy. The group of beasts, which were possessed by the beast swarm spirit, made the earth tremor and came charging.

"Ha! I've completed the summoning. Give up!" the Druid girl boldly declared her victory.

"Hmm? You've certainly gathered several dangerous beasts but…So what?" a chilling voice came from behind her.

"Hyah! H-H-How did you get up here!?"

"Climbing up that shrine wasn't that hard or anything. As I was saying, since all your other teammates were eliminated, defeating you here means I win, even if you completed the summoning" Kamito coolly said , pointing his blade at the girl. "Give up, it's your loss"

"The match is over."

Freya, who appeared quickly like a shadow, blew the whistle that marked the end of the match.

* * *

**Lots of fights in this one. Still not sure how to handle Jio (joke vs. serious). Actually, I'm not sure what to write in this section either. Since no one reads it, I could probably write thesis on the popularity of dubstep and no one would care. I am curious what you think of the anime so far, though (like it? hate it? didn't watch?). Well anyway, see you peoples in a few weeks I suppose.**

* * *

_**Spirit Database:**_

_**Annie:**_

**Appearance**: Light blonde girl with grey eyes.

**History:(Attack on Titan)** Badass villain who outfoxes the survey corps at every turn. Even when she lost, she still won. Killed a favorite of a lot of people though

**Waffe: Crystal Gauntlets** Light-blue gloves made of crystal. Can be used to harden one's body, increasing attack and defensive abilities (there's a dirty joke in there somewhere. You can probably find it yourself). Can also be used to trap an enemy in a block of crystal, or yourself if necessary.

_**Bowser:**_

**Appearance:** Giant turtle thing. Has a blue shell with wings for some reason.

**History: (Mario)** Seriously? Do your really not know who Bowser is? Has wings so that he can fly out of lava now, removing his primary weakness.

**Waffe: Great Blue Shell** A blue turtle shell with wings. Will track and hit any enemy that it is aimed at, but the target must be known by the user first. Can change sizes and impact speed, ranging from a pea-sized tap to a castle-sized rail-gun shot. Can also explode (for some reason)


	9. Chapter 8: The Lost Queen II

**Hello Internets. It's been a while hasn't it. If you were worried, I'm not dead! Some characters will probably be OOC in this chapter, since I haven't written in awhile so bear with it. Also New Zealand was great (as if any of you care...). Well, without further ado, here's chapter 8. Enjoy and review (or don't)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Mmm!"

Claire Rouge was stuffing a cream bun down her throat while glaring at a certain blade dancer. The three of them were sitting and having a slightly late lunch at a round table near a window in the school cafeteria.

"Hm? What's with that dissatisfied expression Claire? We won right?"

"Don't give me that! How could you abandon me to that horde of beasts after beating that druid girl! I was chased around for hours!"

"Ah. That was obviously because I had great faith in your ability to beat them on your own. I must say that you disappointed me." Kamito said while looking at Claire reproachfully.

"I-Is that so? I'm sorry…"

"? Master Ren, didn't you walk around campus and then eat lunch before having a sudden realization and then rushed bac-"

"Ah, Est, have a cookie"

"Hm. Thank you Master Ren." Est accepted the bribe easily.

"…" Claire glared at Kamito.

"W-Well exercise is good for you…besides our rank rose again, so don't mind it"

"I WILL MIND IT!"

_"Heh, looks like that ojou-sama is really mad at you this time." _

_ "Yes, I'm well aware. I'm more concerned about our lack of teamwork." _Kamito was overwhelmingly strong, and Claire was a very competent elementalist in her own right. However, against an entire team neither would have much chance of success, especially considering that participants of the **Blade Dance **were among the best in the continent.

_"Well if you used your full strength, you would probably win against every team combined. It must be frustrating to restrict your strength to just that of Ren Ashbell (__**Strongest Blade Dancer**__)" _

_ "Though what you say is true, I can't help but think you're mocking me, __**Leviathan…" **_

"Why do you have such a sullen face right now? What's wrong?"

"Did you forget to put sugar into your coffee?"

Claire and Est peered looked at him with a worried look.

"No, sorry, it's just..."

"By any chance, is it about that darkness spirit?"

"Hm?...Yeah, sure that was what I was thinking about." It took Kamito a moment to realize Claire was talking about Restia.

"Ah, everyone, having lunch?"

A cool but elegant voice was heard. Kamito turned around to see a green-eyed blond stride towards them in an arrogant, yet elegant fashion.

"Fufu, what a delicious smell."

A girl, who was dressed in a maid uniform, was standing the blonde with a gentle smile. It was Rinslet and Carol.

"...Why did you come here, Rinslet?" Claire swallowed her bun and sternly glared at her.

"I just happened to pass by. What a very simple lunch, having just buns." Rinslet brushed her hair and looked down on the three of them calmly.

"Milady is saying that she wants to eat together with everyone."

"Wh... Carol, what are you saying!?" Rinslet's face turned bright red as she hits Carol's shoulders.

"Well you're welcome to eat with us" Kamito said offering Rinslet a seat (and ignoring Claire's glare of displeasure).

"I-it's n-not like I particularly want to eat together with you all!"

"Milady is saying thank you very much for the seat"

"Carol!"

* * *

"Have you heard? Apparently there is going to be a new student transferring into our class soon." While the girls (?) were chatting, this subject suddenly came up.

"Really, even though Ashbell-sama just arrived?"

"Yeah. According to my sources, she is a holy spirit user, and a fairly decent one at that." Carol, who brought up the rumor, consulted her notes.

"Holy spirit user, huh?" At the mention of holy spirits, Luminaris came to mind. _'I'm just glad she's on our side this time…'_

"Ah, by the way, it seems like it's a very lovely big-chested girl."

"Carol, from where on earth did you procure such information?"

"Hmm…Secret"

"I see, well whatever." The girls (?) talk continued for some time until-

"Ahem!" Rinslet cleared her throat and said, "Have you gathered your blade dance team members?"

"...N-not yet." Claire shook her head in shame to Rinslet.

"Fu fu fu, well I suppose someone of your level wouldn't be able to get many competent people to join your team."

"W-Well what about you? Do you have a full team!?"

"Tha-that's ... I just have not found a person who balances with my level!"

"Ashbell-sama…" Carol whispered to Kamito

"Let me guess. No one wants to be in a team with her because of her overbearing pride, even though at heart she's a good person?"

"That's right..." Carol nodded. Both of them then heaved a heavy sigh.

"Grr…I wonder if there is still any competent people left to form a team with…"

"Haa… if only there were a good person to add to my team…"

Both Rinslet and Claire also let out a sigh, bemoaning their current situation.

"W-well there might be some teams that aren't quite complete yet. There might be some nearby…"

"I-I guess there might be some skilled loner that might happen to be very close at hand…" Both said this at the same time.

"H-Hey! You're describing my team aren't you! Well you aren't getting in!"

"Wh-what are you talking about!? You just want to be part of my team don't you!?"

"Master Ren, Master Ren."

"Hm? What is it Est?"

"I don't quite understand. Claire and Rinslet clearly want to be on the same team, yet neither seems to want to admit it. What is going on?"

"Ah. You see, these two are what is commonly known as a tsundere. It is very difficult for this kind of person to admit what they truly think, so they hide behind a mask of aggression and/or pride."

"Hm? I still don't understand"

"Is that so? I'll try demonstrating for you then. I'm not quite at their level though, so it might not be that good of a demonstration" Kamito took a bun from the table "Have a jam bun Est. Ah, but it's not like I'm giving it to you because I like you or anything, it's just I find the color of this bun annoying "

"Eh…Master Ren doesn't like me…? Is Est…not needed…?" Though Est remained expressionless, her eyes showed great sadness and she was trembling slightly.

"No, no, no! That's not the case at all! I like Est very much! Est is the best, yay!" To console his contracted spirit, Kamito enwrapped Est in a hug and put her on his lap. At this, several nearby girls blushed. "Don't pay any of what I said any mind. I was just demonstrating a tsundere, remember?"

"Y-Yes" though still a bit shaken, Est regained her composure "then allow me to try. 'It's not like I'm sitting on the lap because you put me on it or anything', how was that?"

"Hm… that wasn't quite right, but since it was so cute, I'll give it a pass!" Kamito gave Est another hug. At this several nearby girls let out a squeal

_"Hey boss, I know that the Ring makes your mind as well as body feminine, but try to keep in mind you're still a guy, okay?" _

_ "R-right. Thanks for the reminder…" _

"What's with all the noise in here!?" A cold voice sounded. Turning around, Kamito sighted a blue-haired girl with a ponytail. With her were her two subordinates

"Oh, hey there Ellis. What are you doing here? You too, Reishia and Rakka"

"A-Ah Ashbell-sama… I-I'm here to say something to you!"

"Oh, are you here for a rematch? I'll burn you to cinders…" Claire said with a challenging tone.

"I wasn't talking to you Claire Rouge. If you feel the need to talk then please wait your turn." Ellis put her hand on her sword's hilt.

"Now, now, calm down you two. What business did you have with me again?"

"So, err..."

"Come on, Captain, it's better to say it quickly."

"Despite always being resolved, you're hesitating at such a time?"

Encouraged by her subordinates, Ellis took a deep breath and shouted: "What I'm saying is... I-I want you!"

At these words many of the surrounding girls swooned (most of them with nosebleeds). Those who retained consciousness were stunned into silence. Even Rakka and Reishia were dumbfounded.

Only Kamito remained unaffected "Ellis, I admire your courage, but if you wish to proclaim such a thing, I think it's best to do so in private. That way we can enjoy ourselves without holding back"

"Th-that's not it! That's not what I meant at all!" Ellis replied in a fluster.

"Oh? The pray tell, what did you mean?"

"Ren Ashbell…would you like to join my team?" at these words, everyone sitting at the table stiffened, then stared at Claire.

"Join your team, huh?" thinking about it, Kamito thought that would probably be the best option. Ellis' team was nearly complete and its members were quite competent. Ellis herself was on par with Claire, so joining Ellis' team would make entering the **Blade Dance **a lot easier. However…

"Sorry, I already promised to win this hellcat the **Blade Dance**"

"...I see." Ellis tightly bit her lips. However, by the next moment, she had already returned to her cool expression.

"I understand. I'm sorry for asking something unreasonable so suddenly."

"No, thank you for inviting me." The two exchanged bows.

"Ahh, you've been rejected."

"It's alright, the captain has us."

"Y-you guys... I-it's not like that!" Ellis turned bright red and shouted at her two comrades, who were grinning and teasing her. Just as she was about to leave, she turned around suddenly. "Ah, that's right. The academy director wants to see you."

"Greyworth? I wonder what this is about" Kamito had a feeling more trouble was coming his way.

* * *

At a table of a coffee lounge, a strange pair of customers was sitting. One of them was a black haired girl dressed in a jet-black dress. The darkness spirit Restia; the perpetrator who drove the militarized spirit brought in from the imperial capital mad, and brought great damage to Academy Town a week ago, as well as the sword of the **Strongest Blade Dancer**.

And then, the other person had steel-like hard black hair. It was a boy— skinny with dark skin. He had well-featured looks but just his red eyes could not be expressed other than being glaring.

The two of them were clearly conspicuous in such a place, but no one in the surroundings paid any attention to them; it seemed as if their presences were not even perceived.

"So, I just have to steal that specific sealed material from the academy's library?"

"Correct. It's not such a difficult job now is it? Especially for a former member of the **Instructional School**."

"Tch, it's still an annoying task. Why do you even need it anyway?"

"Well, I wonder. It really isn't your business, now is it? Will you accept the job or not?"

"Fine, I'll steal the information for you"

"Excellent, now about the fee-"

"There is no need. Instead I'll have you do a favor for me."

"A favor…is it?"

"Yeah, give me a chance to meet _him_. You know, the current **Demon King**

"Oh? Why would you want an audience with my king?"

"I'll kill him, and then I, Jio Inzagi, will become the new **Demon King**!" the boy boldly proclaimed.

"Pfft! Are you serious? Well, having a job done for free benefits us, so I don't see why not." Restia replied, unable to contain her laughter.

"Don't mock me darkness spirit! I can make you mine right now you know…" Jio held out an ominously glowing red stone.

"Yes, yes" Restia waved her hand nonchalantly "well in compensation for not having to pay, I'll lend you this spirit, to make the job easier"

"I don't need your charity, darkness spirit!"

"Are you sure? It's one of the strongest darkness spirits out there: **Thanatos**"

After a brief moment of indecision, the boy agreed to take the spirit. On the boy's dark body, a glowing spirit seal was added to the many others that covered his body.

"Hm, that makes 72, how perfect. I'll get you that book, just make sure you uphold your end of the deal…" The next instant neither the boy, nor the darkness spirit could be found at the table.

* * *

Kamito arrived at Greyworth's room and entered.

"You're late boy. How long were you planning on making a lady wait?"

"You calling for me generally means trouble, so naturally my footsteps became heavy. What do you want old hag?"

"Well it seems the past has come back to haunt you, though in this case it might benefit you? Well I guess you can find out for yourself- You can come in now"

These last words were not directed at Kamito. Just as Kamito began to consider Greyworth's words, a beautiful girl with black hair and matching eyes (and considerably large bust) entered the room. She was wearing a black uniform, different from the academies with a short skirt.

"Is she the rumored transfer student?" Kamito glanced back at Greyworth and received an affirmative nod.

"So you didn't remember…" Not quite hearing the girls whisper, Kamito turned back to her.

"Ah, sorry, what was that?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just saying it's rude to ask about others before introducing yourself, Ren Ashbell-san. Or perhaps I should say Kamito Kazehaya-kun?" the girl boldly stated with a giggle.

With those words, the atmosphere became ice-cold. The black-haired girl found herself instantly surrounded by all manner of elemental waffe. Swords, daggers, spears, bow and arrows, clubs, guns, and some items whose use couldn't be discerned from their appearance could be seen. Each of the waffe had enough power to destroy the entire building. Kamito himself was glaring fiercely at the girl, with none of his usual kindness on his face. Faced with such overwhelming bloodlust, the girl fainted.

Though Kamito was filled with the intent to annihilate the potential threat, he did not harm the girl, since-

A jet black sword was being pointed at his neck. It was the elemental waffe of Greyworth's contracted spirit, the demon sword **Stormbringer. **

Kamito glared menacingly at black blade. "Oi, **Earl Void. **Who do you think you're pointing your blade at?"

Though his voice wasn't particularly loud, it carried weight. The black sword in Greyworth's hands trembled, then collapsed into a formless mass of darkness. The cowed demon spirit then hid behind Greyworth's legs, shaking violently.

"To make even the great demon **Void **hide like a beaten dog, you really are a ridiculous monster…"

"I don't want to hear that from you. Why did you stop me?"

"Why did I stop you? Even if it's me, it'll be a hassle to cover up the death of a princess, you know…"

"A princess?"

"Yes. Didn't you recognize her? She is the Ordesia Empire's second princess, her Highness Fianna Ray Ordesia."

"…the **Lost Queen**, huh?"

"Oh, have you heard of that incident since then?"

"Yeah" Kamito vaguely remembered Rubia mentioning that she was remorseful for causing one of her kouhai to lose her connection with her spirit. "But why does she know who I am? And what do you mean by since then?"

"? What are you talking about, weren't you the one who wanted her monitored?"

"Huh? What are _you_ talking about? I've barely even heard of her before this, why would I have her monitored?"

"Seriously, after all the trouble it took to get a princess monitored, you doesn't even remember telling her who you were? Are you getting old, boy?" Greyworth said, incredulous.

"Well depending on how you look at it, I'm considerably older than you…that's not the point, I don't recall every meeting any princesses, let alone telling them my identity!"

"You really don't remember, do you? Well since you made me go through all that effort three years ago, I think I'll trouble you now."

"Just tell me already!"

"Shouldn't you be erasing the girl's memory? Trying to kill royalty will get you a punishment worse than death.

"Geh. We'll discuss this later…"

* * *

The first thing Fianna saw when she woke up was the beautiful face of the legendary, **Strongest Blade Dancer. **

"Ah you woke up. Are you alright? You collapsed so suddenly."

"Huh? Y-Yes I'm quite alright" Fianna vaguely remembered entering the room but after that she was drawing a blank.

"It is nice to meet you, Fianna-sama. I'd introduce myself, but you seem to already know me." Kamito performed a perfect curtsey and gave Fianna a light smile.

"Hm?...ah, there's no need to call me Fianna-sama. We're both students here after all." Fianna returned the curtsey _'So he doesn't remember me after all'_

"As you wish. I've heard from Greyworth already; you wish for me and my team to act as body guards for you while you reseal a strategic-class spirit in the Mine Town Gado, is that correct?" Kamito asked, maintain a courteous smile. Curtseying while wearing such a short skirt revealed certain things but Kamito diplomatically didn't comment.

_'But Gado? Wasn't that spirit one that we were targeting? What's your game Greyworth?' _Kamito recalled Muir saying there was a "fun" looking earth spirit sealed under that town.

"Yes. I'll need someone to protect me should anything happens during the ritual kagura."

"I suppose. Well, I'm fine with taking the mission but I'll have to confirm with my teammate Claire before I can accept."

"Claire?...Claire Elstein?"

_'Right, she lost her position as a __**Fire Queen **__candidate because of Rubia-nee' _Kamito reminded himself."Will there be a problem, Fianna?"

"No…I don't intend to back down to just the sister after all.

* * *

Kamito, who left the office, took Fianna on a tour around the academy building. She had an elegant light manner of walking. It seemed that a real princess' way of walking was very polished.

"Fianna, are you wearing the **Divine Ritual Institute's** uniform?"

"Yes I am, does it suit me?"

"Hm, yes it does. You look great"

"Geez, I already said not to speak so formally didn't I, Ashbell-san?" Fianna pouted, linking arms with Kamito.

"Even if you say that, being nonchalant towards royalty is a bit…" Kamito replied while looking a way awkwardly.

"Hey, Hey isn't that the new student?"

"Y-Yeah and she's already acting friendly with Ashbell-sama."

"I'm so envious!"

"B-but that girl is beautiful as well isn't she?"

"Yeah, she and Ashbell-sama make a good pair don't you think?"

"Well Ashbell-sama isn't that great! I heard she plays around with the hellcat and the knight commander!"

"You say that, but who begged me last week for money to buy the latest Ashbell figurine?"

"Ah, w-well that was…"

A myriad of rather loud whispers could be heard in the hallways as Fianna and Kamito walked by.

"Hmm, Kamito-kun, you're quite popular." Fianna said suddenly, trying to elicit a reaction.

"I would appreciate if you didn't call me that here" Kamito said rather nonchalantly.

"Humph, so you already knew?" Fianna asked, nonplussed by Kamito's lack of reaction.

"Who knows" Kamito said with a shrug. _'Well at least it seems the memory wipe was successful. Even if it was just a few seconds worth of memory, my skill level isn't even close to Resita's"_

While Kamito was considering this, he felt an incredibly soft sensation on his arm. Fianna had pressed her chest against his arm suddenly. The intensity of the surrounding girl's gazes increased.

"Hey Fianna…"

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"Your chest is-"

"Don't mind it. Or do you dislike an immodest princess?" Fianna whispered into Kamito's ear. The sharpness of the gazes of the girls passing by along the corridor further increased. Whispers of "Damn it, I'm envious!" and "H-How bold, in broad daylight!" could be heard.

Fianna was enjoyably gazing up at Kamito. "Fu fu, it seems like everyone is jealous."

"Is that so? Should I make them more jealous?" Kamito suddenly pushed Fianna against a wall. All sorts of shrieks could be heard from a bit away.

"O-Oh my…h-how bold Kamito-kun!" Fianna looked away, flustered now that the initiative had been taken from her.

"Talk. How do you know who I am?" Kamito said in a cold tone, completely unlike his original (?) calm but teasing voice. Since his face was facing away from them, none of the watching girls could see his glaring facial expression.

Instead of feeling threatened,however, Fianna instead expressed displeasure. "...I knew it, you don't remember."

"No I don't, so would you kindly tell me?"

"I refuse. Ah, but don't worry I'll keep it a secret from everyone, I did promise after all." Fianna said, giving Kamito a wink.

"Ashbell-sama!" before their conversation could continue, they were interrupted by Claire shouting out. It seems that she was looking for him. "Where the heck have you be-"

She suddenly froze, seeing the pair's posture, like that of two lovers about to kiss.

"Y-y-y-y-you! Wh-Wh-What is thissssss!" Claire shouted out, brandishing her flame whip.

"Ah, good timing Claire. This is our newest teammate Fianna." Kamito said, turning to Claire with a bright smile. None of his earlier threatening aura could be seen. At this unexpected introduction, the confused Claire stopped in her tracks. Fianna reacted to that name Kamito said. She gently parted her arms from Kamito and glared at Claire with a sharp look.

"So you're Claire Elstein, huh?"

"That's right. So what?"

"You are that person's sister..." Kamito felt like invisible fireworks scattered in Fianna's eyes glaring at Claire.

* * *

"No way, I won't accept this!" It was evening. Claire's angry voice reverberated throughout the Raven Class dormitory.

"I've already had to concede to her joining the team due to the guarding quest, but-"She brushed her red twin-tail hair in irritation.

"Why is this girl in the same room with us?!" She faced Fianna, who was drinking her cup of black tea in elegant small sips, and thrust her finger toward her.

Turning away standoffishly, Fianna sighed and muttered. "What a small room, I wouldn't have thought that this is a place where a noble could live in."

"Sh...Shut up! If you have complaints, why don't you take it up to the academy director?"

"What I am talking about is how messy the room is. Can't you hear the sarcasm of the remark?"

"Grr... I-It's usually properly tidied up!" At this Kamito almost let out a snort.

"Well it clearly isn't now. How are three people supposed to live in such conditions?"

"If that's your complaint, then get out!"

_'Really, these two have been at it for hours. Could they just settle down already?" _Est, who had gotten bored, had fallen asleep on Kamito's lap.

"Since there isn't much space, I could leave." Kamito said trying to end the debate.

"No way! If you leave I'll be lonely… I mean who would do the laundry and cook!"

"Do that yourself."

"W-Well, you might get targeted by the other girls if you slept in the open!"

"Don't worry. I've trained myself to defend myself even in my sleep. Anyone seeking to remove me from the **Blade Dance **would be in for a surprise."

"That's not what I meant by targeting…"

"Hey, what's your relationship with Claire anyway, Ashbell-san?"

"O-obviously we're master and-"before Claire could finish, Kamito covered her mouth. "We're just teammates."

"Teammates, is it?" Fianna said while nodding satisfactorily.

"W-well what's your relationship with Ashbell-sama!? Despite being a freshly admitted student, aren't you being very intimate?" this time it was Claire's turn.

"Me? Well…I'm her little sister!"

"What nonsense it this? In the first place there's already someone taking that pos-"

"Hey, have you heard the latest rumors about male elementalists disguising themselves as-"

"Ah, yes that's right. Fianna is my little sister. Yep." Fianna murmured the magic words and Kamito nodded right away. Kamito gave Fianna a light glare, who just whistled and looked away.

"I-I see, just a little sister, huh?" Claire let out a relieved sigh.

"However, I'm her stepsister."

"Stepsister!?"

"That's right, furthermore, a naughty stepsister."

"A nau-naughty stepsister!?" Claire's face turned bright red in a split second.

_'...What on earth was she imagining?'_

"Here's a hint, stepsiblings can be married in this country, right onee-sama?" Suddenly, Fianna tightly pressed her large breasts unto Kamito's arms.

"Wh-Wh-What are you doing! You idiot perverts!" Claire exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"Calm down Claire. Even if we were stepsiblings, same sex marriage isn't allowed in this country, remember?"

"'Even if we were'? But she said…" Claire glared at Fianna and was met with a teasing smile.

"Fu fu fu, I can't believe you fell for that" Fianna said, sticking her tongue at Claire.

"I can't take it anymore! Fianna, I challenge you to a duel!" Claire turned bright red from embarrassment and pointed a finger at Fianna.

"Fine, but I'll determine the method of combat" Fianna replied coolly.

"Sounds good to me! Bring it on."

"Very well then. We shall determine the winner with-"

* * *

"Umm, let's see. Tuna, mackerel, shrimp, and…ugh, I have no choice but to splurge a bit and use some crab…" Claire ran a hand through her hair as she decided ingredients.

The "battle" that Fianna had decided on was cooking. With Kamito as the judge, the two would have an hour to prepare a dish.

_'It seems Fianna has accurately determined Claire's weakness…' _

_ "Ah, even if it's bad please leave it to me. I'll eat it all." _

_ "Thanks, __**Beelzebub.**__ Besides what I've cooked, I don't think I've ever seen her eat anything besides canned food." _

"Hey Claire, what are you cooking?"

"Seafood curry. I've watched you prepare some, so it should be alright."

"I-Is that so? Well I'll go see how Fianna is doing…" Kamito said, backing away _'Can you even put crab in seafood curry?'_

Kamito walked to Fianna's side of the kitchen, to see her skillfully cut up some carrots and put them into stew.

"Oh? You seem to be doing well"

"Of course. During the time at the **Divine Ritual Institute**, although there was a ritual to offer cooked meals to high ranking spirits only once a month, all of them were satisfied with my offered meals and returned to **Astral Zero**."

"Really? That's amazing." Kamito replied, honestly impressed.

_"Ugh…I feel a bit sick" _

_ "Hm? Something wrong __**Tamamo**__?" _

_ "I-it's nothing. I was just vaguely reminded something rather unpleasant, from before I formed a contract with you, master." _

_ "? Is that so? Well I hope you feel better, then." _

Ending the conversation, Kamito looked back at Fianna. With her hair tied back for the sake of hygienic cooking, she seemed vaguely familiar.

"Hey, Ashbell-san. I know being an adolescent boy is troublesome but could you stop visually undressing me?"

"What the heck are you talking about? Did the fumes from your cooking mess with your brain or something? Besides, I'm technically and adolescent girl right now."

"Oh really? Now that I think about it, the spirit **Ardhanari **disappeared fairly soon after the end of the last **Blade Dance. **To think you'd go that far for your hobby…" Fianna said stroking her chin.

"I'm surprised you know of it. I thought it was a pretty obscure spirit. And for the record, this isn't a hobby."

"What are you talking about? The **Sacred Queen **used **Ardhanari **to sneak into Solomon's castle disguised as a servant, you know? It's a revered spirit at the **Divine Ritual Institute.**"

"Oh, I've always wondered how she got in back then. So she was disguised as a boy, huh?" Kamito said deep in thought _"Is this why you never speak of your former masters?"_

_ "Well… yeah, sorry about that." _

_ "Its fine, its fine, that was a long time ago, and I was a different person. If anything, I should be thanking Areishia for killing me back then; being consumed by the power of the __**Darkness Elemental Lord**__ isn't the most…pleasant of experiences." _

Kamito would have continued but was interrupted by Fianna putting her hand on his head.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh, I'm reading your mind. Let's see, you're thinking about…naked maids?"

"Oh, wow. How'd you know?" Kamito replied in a monotone.

"Eh, I was right!?"

* * *

Eventually, both parties were finished with their cooking. The judges (Est and Scarlet had been added to ensure a fair contest) sat side by side waiting for the food to be presented.

First up was Claire's dish. It was, as Claire had earlier said, a serving of seafood curry. At least that's what it was supposed to be.

"Hey Claire? Is this supposed to be food?"

On the plate was a black lump of… something.

"...I-I just overcooked it a bit, that's all!"

"It's awfully bitter." Est, who sampled a mouthful, muttered that expressionlessly, while holding out a small sign with a "1" on it.

"Et tu, Est!"

"Isn't that obvious? Est, you've done well."

"Wh-What, Scarlet is deliciously eating it."

"That's because it's a fire spirit. It's natural that it would enjoy eating charcoal."

"...Isn't Est also a spirit?! I don't think she understands the taste of a delicate cuisine."

"Use of abusive language towards a judge. Claire gets a point deduction." Expressionlessly, Est raised up a "0" sign.

Next was Fianna's dish. "It couldn't possibly be worse" was what Kamito thought but-

*Bubble, Bubble, Bubble*

It was an ominously bubbling, red stew, which emitted a disgusting stench.

_'It smells even worse than the sewers that I once had to sneak through…' _

"Um, what is... this?"

"This is the Ordesia royal family's specialty, the white stew."

"How is it white!?"

"Wh...What is this?! There's no way anyone could eat such a thing!" Claire pushed aside her own matters and complained,

"Hm? The daughter of the Elstein family is complaining about something without even trying it? Is that something nobles should do?" Fianna brushed her glossy black hair and looked down at Claire.

"Fine, I get it, I get it! I just have to eat some, right!?" Claire yelled out grabbing a spoon. It seems she totally didn't noticed that Fianna hadn't bothered trying Claire's own dish.

The moment Claire nodded, Fianna expressed a wicked smile.

"Hey, Claire, that's seriously dangerous—" Without time for Kamito to stop Claire, she put the spoon into her mouth. And then, at the next moment-

"Hyguu—!?" Claire suddenly collapsed.

"It's my victory." Fianna placed her hand at her waist and smiled.

"Err, it was that kind of match?"

"Is that not it?" Fianna looked surprised.

"Well I suppose the conditions for victory weren't specified… But, wait, didn't you say you cooked for spirits back at the institute?"

"Yep. Every spirit who I feed left, satisfied after one bite."

_"Uwah, now I remember! Master, this girl almost killed me with her cooking once. Ugh, the memory is making me sick, I think I'm going to vomit…" _

"What a terrifying cooking ability…"

* * *

_'Really, what a troublesome day' _Kamito thought to himself as he stood in the shower. Half an hour had passed since Claire collapsed, and Kamito was now getting ready for bed.

_'Fianna Ray Ordesia, huh? Now that I think about it, something about that name does seem awfully familiar…well it doesn't seem like she means any harm, and she is being monitored after all.' _After dinner, Kamito had tracked down Fianna's observer (who happened to be another former member of the **Instructional School**) and had verified that Fianna hadn't told anyone about him. _'Even so, I'll have to watch my step. Dealing with royalty is no joke'_

"Hey Kamito-kun, I'm coming in." Kamito's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the door to the bathroom suddenly opened. Fianna came in, wearing only a towel.

"…I'm fairly certain that I told you not to call me that. The walls have ears after all." Kamito said before turning back to the showerhead.

"Geez, even this isn't enough to fluster you? This is the first time I've ever shown this much skin to a boy, you know? Ah, wait, you're currently a girl aren't you?" Fianna said bashfully.

"…Even if I wasn't, I wouldn't fall for such a blatant attempt at seduction. What do you want from me, anyway?"

"Hey, even for me this is quite embarrassing, you know? Hurry up and get ensnared!" Fianna said, while pressing her chest to Kamito's back.

"Ensnared, huh? You aren't even trying to hide it anymore…"

_"Well I bet that feels quite nice, so why don't you just accept it?" _

_ "You're missing the point. She's trying to manipulate master, she clearly can't be trusted."_

"Wh-What's going on in here!?" The conversation was ended by Claire suddenly barging into the bathroom.

"Don't interrupt us Claire. I'm washing Ashbell-san's back right now."

"You!...Why I'll!"

"Yes, what are you going to do?"

"I'll… I'll wash her back too!"

""Hah?""

* * *

"Hey, hey, Ashbell-san. My washing skills are much more comfortable than that no-chest's right?"

"What are you saying? Ashbell-sama clearly prefers my washing, isn't it obvious?"

Kamito was attempting to contain his rising irritation as the two girls continued their endless bickering. That being said, any other male would probably kill to be in his current position (though he isn't really male at the moment).

"Hm? Say, Fianna your spirit is a holy spirit, right? Would you care to show us?" Kamito decided to vent a little by troubling Fianna _'If you're going to toy with my secrets, I don't see why I shouldn't mess with yours." _

"Oh yeah, we haven't seen it yet have we? I bet it's not nearly as strong as my Scarlet!"

"W-well, I'll show it to you when it's necessary. An elementalist shouldn't thoughtlessly summon her contracted spirit."

"If you don't establish communication with your contracted spirit daily, mutual trust can't be created!"

Fianna's expression hardened. "…You wouldn't understand, Claire Rouge…"

"...? Hey, what do you mean by that—"

Before Claire could finish, Kamito suddenly got up.

"Ashbell-san?"

"I hear sounds of battle. Let's go investigate."

"Huh? A battle, here?"

"Yeah. Hey, Est! Sorry to disturb your sleep, but we're going" calling out to his sword spirit, Kamito hurriedly got dressed in his uniform.

"Ah, wait for us!"

* * *

Quickly arriving at the scene, Kamito, Claire, and Fianna were met with a shocking sight.

In the middle of the school grounds, the knight commander, Ellis was facing off against a foe while brandishing her **Ray Hawk**. All around her were the collapsed bodies of members of the Sylphid Knights.

Her opponent had dark skin and black hair, and was accompanied by a wolf spirit and a lighting spirit. However the fact that this person was using two spirits isn't what astounded the group. While rare, having multiple contracts was not unheard of. What greatly surprised them was that Ellis' opponent was undoubtedly a boy. Indeed, a male elementalist.

The boy let out an annoyingly shrill laugh as he slowly approached Ellis. It was a laugh that Kamito had some familiarity with.

"Jio…Inzagi?"

* * *

**Well that was chapter 8. Did my writing ability degrade over the break? Oh, wait. I never had any (hits forehead with palm). Unfortunately I will probably have to put this project on hiatus soon since school starts soon, but I'll try to get as much done before then (or develop the ability to focus on more than one thing at a time). Well anyway more Omake **

* * *

**Omake: The Straw Incident. **

"And the super rare 'Ren Ashbell in a wedding dress' figurine goes to the young lady with the blue hair!"

In a auction house, an auction for Ren Ashbell merchandise was happening. Many nobles were participating, with thousands of gold being spent.

"Alas, it seems our auction is coming to a close" said the auctioneer (who was most certainly not Lily Flame), "however, before we that we have a final lot!"

With this proclamation, an assistant brought out a sealed box.

"Inside this box is a straw used by Ren Ashbell. It was put in this sealed container as soon as she threw the straw away, so it's still fresh! With the straw will come a free picture of Ren Ashbell using said straw" At these words a great cheer broke out amongst the bidders.

"Now bidding starts at-" before the auctioneer (who was most certainly not Lily Flame) could continue, a giant blue turtle shell the size of a small house broke through the roof and sent her flying. At this sudden attack, the nobles bodyguards quickly evacuated their charges from the building.

No one was injured in the incident, except for the auctioneer (who was most certainly not Lily Flame). This hospital bill was, for some reason, paid by the Fahrengart military family (injuries incurred from aggravating the **Demon King **weren't covered by the secret organization's insurance). At the same time, the 'semi-nude and flustered Ren Ashbell after being barged in on while dressing' figurine that Kamito had been trying to track down and destroy, had mysteriously disappeared.

Muir, who had sold out the auctioneer (who was most certainly not Lily Flame), received bonus head patting time and a portion of Kamito's dessert for a week.


	10. Chapter 9: The Lost Queen III

**Hello, Internets. Jetlag has decreased my writing speed, so this chapter isn't nearly as long as I'd have liked. Plus I have to prepare stuff for college and all that stuff. I'll try to finish book two before school restarts for me, but I don't make any promises. Well, enough complaints, here's the chapter. Enjoy and review (or don't). Oh yeah, to whoever asked Jio knows Kamito but not Ren Ashbell (well he knows **_**of **_**Ren Ashbell)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Jio Inzagi.

Like Kamito, he was another former member of the **Instructional School**, and a former candidate for the **Demon King**. However, Jio was unable to form a contract with even the weakest of spirits, so his position was revoked. Instead of having a contracted spirit, Jio had several spirit seals implanted in his body, which would allow him to use a spirit once.

_'He's also one of the few remaining members of the __**Instructional School **__that didn't join our cause. What is he doing here?' _

_ "Come here. We'll explain everything" _

Hearing a familiar, but out of place, voice, Kamito turned to face Claire and Fianna.

"Hey, can you take care of this for now? My 'I-can't-fight-idiots-or-I-laugh-uncontrollably' disease is acting up. Once I recover, I'll come back."

"Uh, really…yeah, leave this to me Ashbell-sama!" though Claire had never heard of such a disease, it sounded quite serious. Any possible skepticism was wiped away from the happiness Claire was feeling from finally being acknowledged by her idol. Hearing those words of confrontation, Kamito disappeared.

"The idea of helping the knight commander leaves a bad taste in my mouth, but since Ashbell-sama is counting on me, I can't back down! Let's go, Scarlet!"

"Hey! Stop leaving me behind!"

* * *

"Kyaa!" Ellis was blown back from a blow of the mysterious male intruder. She quickly recovered herself, and was only just able to fend off the wolf spirit that tried to pounce on her. _'Th-this guy! Is he using multiple spirits? No, more importantly, how can a man be using spirits in the first place!?'_

"Weak. Is that all the best of this academy has to offer?" the intruder quickly closed in on her and sent her flying with a kick.

"Gah!" Ellis struggled to get to her feet, leaning on her spear.

"How pathetic. Rip her to shreds, **Wolf Fang**"

The wolf spirit pounced at her, but-

Was suddenly severed into four parts in an instant, burning up into ashes.

"...!?" Ellis raised her face, and traced the crimson remains of the wolf spirit.

"You owe me one, Ellis Fahrengart." Raven Class's Claire Rouge arrived next to Ellis with her Flame tongue in her hand.

"Humph! I didn't need your help. I had it covered."

"Do you need glasses or something? You clearly couldn't see the situation you were in."

"What's that supposed to mean? Why don't you leave? If you stay, you'll just get in my way."

"Me, get in your way? Don't make me laugh! Why don't you take a page out of your comrades' book, and take a nap?"

"You girls…are you mocking me?!" Angered at being put completely to one side, the intruder summoned a sword spirit and jumped at the bickering pair.

"Don't interrupt us!...ah" both Ellis and Claire punched out, dealing the intruder a double critical strike to the groin.

"Gah!" after being sent flying by the blow, the intruder lay groaning on the ground for a good few minutes before struggling to his feet.

"Y-You idiots dare strike the demon king!? I'll kill yoooooooouuuuuuuuuu!" the intruder summoned another wolf spirit. He charged at Ellis and sent the wolf at Claire.

"How can he use so many spirits!?" Claire exclaimed as she wrapped her **Flame Tongue **around the wolf's leg and slammed it into a fountain.

Ellis desperately blocked the intruder's attacks, but could not avoid taking some glancing blows; little by little she was being pushed back.

"Ha! You're open!" taking advantage of an opening, the intruder kneed Ellis in the stomach, then threw her. Not letting up, he went after her with his sword brandished. Just as he was about to reach her-

"As if I'd let you! Take this, Fireball!" Claire, who had made short work of the wolf spirit, launched a fireball at him.

"Like that would work against the demon king!" the intruder quickly summoned an ominous red mirror, which reflected the fireball back a Claire.

"Kyaa!" the explosion sent Claire flying into a wall. She slumped over, unconscious.

"Now, it's about time you died." Turning back to Ellis, he slowly approached the girl, who was struggling to get to her feet. Suddenly a pebble flew at him. He reflexively brought his sword up, and the pebble exploded in a flash of light.

"Who!?" the intruder exclaimed, clutching at his eyes.

"Would you mind not forgetting about me?" Fianna was standing with her hands at her waist, holding up a handful of spirit crystals, stones that had spirits sealed within them.

"…was that you?" regaining his sight the intruder glared malevolently at Fianna. Being glared at head-on as prey would be eyed by a predator, Fianna lost her bravado. The spirit crystals in her hand fell to the ground.

"No, it's the same as that day…"

She had a flashback. Four years ago, when she stood before her, that day. That day when she tasted the fear of hopelessness, when Fianna's heart had broken. She had planned on firmly opposing the intruder and showing courage, but her body wouldn't stop trembling.

"If you have nothing else to say, then die. Manifest, **Shining Ray**" the intruder summoned a spear of light and threw it at Fianna. It flew at such speed that Fianna didn't even have time to close her eyes. However-

"I'll have to stop your fun there, Mr. fake **Demon King**" the spear was caught just centimeters from her head.

"This girl here is a comrade of mine you see" saying these words, the **Strongest Blade Dancer **crushed the spear, shattering it into particles of light.

"Ashbell-san!"

* * *

**(A bit earlier)**

Called by the voice, Kamito was led to what appeared to be an empty space. However, Kamito could tell that it was actually a dimensional gap. Walking in, he saw Restia and Greyworth sitting by a table, sharing a glass of wine.

"…So, care to explain what's going on?" Kamito asked with a sigh as he returned to his original appearance.

"Hm? Clearly we're having a drink."

"Did your eyes go in the few hours since we last met, boy?"

"…" Kamito gave them a glare.

"Oh, looks like he got mad."

"Ha ha, that glaring expression of yours is as cute as ever, boy."

"Indeed. Here's to teasing Kamito"

"…!"

*Crash*

Just as the two were about to tap glasses, the glasses shattered under Kamito's powerful glare.

"Really now, is that the way a king should act?" Greyworth asked sarcastically

"Yeah, what if the glass shards cut our skin?" Restia said, nodding in agreement.

"…If you brought me here just to make fun of me, a few small cuts are the least of your worries" Kamito replied with murder in his eyes.

"Well, as fun as teasing you is, I suppose we should explain. You are aware, of course, that we intend to steal the strategic-class spirit sealed at Gado, **Jormungandr**?"

"Yeah, but what does Jio Inzagi have to do with it?"

"Well, we hired him to steal the documents related to that spirit's sealing from the academy."

"? Why would you have him steal documents that are already in our possession?" Kamito asked, tilting his head in confusion

"Because, boy, I am being suspected for being a traitor." Greyworth said, supplying the answer.

"?"

"Looks like he still doesn't get it."

"Really… was there something wrong with how I educated him?"

"He's also failing all his classes here, you know?"

*Sigh*

Both Greyworth and Restia let out a simultaneous sigh. Kamito, unamused, crossed his arms over his chest and tapped the ground with his foot impatiently.

"…Basically, since information of many of the military spirits we took was provided by Greyworth, and most of this information is only known by a handful of people, Greyworth's enemies are accusing Greyworth of being a traitor."

"Well, that being said, most of them don't actually believe I'm a traitor. They're just looking for something that can be used against me."

"So…you hired Jio to steal the information to make it look like information was being stolen from under your nose the whole time, thereby rendering the accusations baseless? Wouldn't that risk your reputation, though?"

"Being demoted is still far better than being executed for treason, you know?" Greyworth said with a shrug "Besides, things like reputation won't matter by the end of this **Blade Dance **one way or another, right?"

"I see… then what about the request for Fianna to reseal the spirit? Isn't that…unproductive?"

"Ah, that came from the royal family themselves, so I can't ignore it now can I? Don't worry we have that covered"

"I am going to put a delayed seal-breaking spell on the seal, so that the seal will be broken a few days after the princess renews the seal. We'll have Muir on hand to tame the spirit" Restia said, elaborating.

"…Does Jio know that he's being used like this, by the way?"

"Nooope. Well we did offer a hefty fee as compensation. He didn't take it though."

"? Why not?"

"Ah, he said something about wanting to meet you and then kill you to become the **Demon King**."

"…And you certainly didn't accept and make more trouble for me, did you?"

"Oh, look at the time! I should go prepare the seal-breaking spell. See you!" With that, Restia got up from the table and vanished in a cloud of black feathers.

"Wait! Restia!"

"Shouldn't you get going, boy? The girls look like their having some trouble" Greyworth said, also getting up to leave.

"Hah…would it kill you to warn be about these kinds of things earlier!?"

* * *

**(Present)**

_'So then, since Jio has to get away for the ruse to be successful, how should I handle this?' _Kamito thought to himself as he eyed his former "classmate"

"Ha ha ha! So the rumors were true! The so-called **Strongest Blade Dancer **was enrolled in this academy!" Jio, upon seeing Kamito (hehad returned to his female form as he headed to the battle) let out a shrill laugh.

"Oh? Despite knowing I was here, you still choose to come here? I don't know if you're brave or stupid…"

"Laugh while you can, Ren Ashbell, because soon you won't be able to laugh at all! Come forth, servants of the demon king!" Spirit seals all over Jio's body began glowing. Soon several spirits were summoned. There were many more wolf spirits and swords spirits, as well as spirits that had no constant form, like one that looked like a cloud of purple gas. All in all it was a group of impressive combat power.

"HA, HA, HA! How is it, Ren Ashbell!? With these, even a platoon of spirit knights would fall before me. Tremble before the might of a true demon king!" Jio said boastfully. In reply, Kamito just let out a bored yawn.

"Hm…that's what, 58 combat spirits? Oi, oi _don't you think your underestimating me a bit too much_?"

"…eh?"

In an instant.

In a flash.

Every one of the spirits Jio had summoned were cut into pieces.

"Really, does trash of your level really consider yourself a **Demon King? **I guess over time the title has lost all respect…" came the voice of **The Strongest Blade Dancer **from behind Jio. Jio hadn't even seen him manifest his spirit, let alone launch an attack.

"Ah…ah…aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Get away from me you monsteeerrrrrrrr!" Backing away, Jio summoned his last combat capable spirit, the one Restia gave him.

"Graaaaah!" It was a vaguely humanoid spirit, clad in a black trench coat. It had a cape of coffins chained around him, and had a white mask that looked like a grotesque bird of prey in place of a face. In its hands was an enormous katana.

"**Thanatos**!?" For the first time, Kamito was taken by surprise "How the hell did you…"

Suddenly, Kamito had a mental image of Restia sticking her tongue out at him.

"Damn it Restia! Stop giving away my spirits!" while issuing his complaint, Kamito jumped and dodged a strike from the katana. While midair, Kamito dully noted that Jio had run away.

_"Oi, __**Thanatos! **__Why the heck are you attacking me!?" _Kamito asked while nimbly dodging all of the spirit's attacks.

"Graaaaah!" Ignoring his question, the death spirit continued to attack him.

_"It's no good, master. It seems he's currently being controlled by powerful domination-type spirit." _

"Is that so? What a pain… Hey, since he's your kid, I'm leaving it to you, **Nyx, Erebus**!"

* * *

"Hah...hah…hah…" Jio was currently running away a full speed in the woods, with the book he was hired to steal clutched in his hand.

_'Damn it, Damn it, Damn it! What the hell was up with that strength!? Is she even human!?' _ In an instant, almost every single one of the spirits Jio had painstakingly captured or stolen had been destroyed.

"Well I won't let this humiliation pass! Someday I'll get revenge!" Jio looked back at the academy, spitting out a curse.

"I should hurry up though…even a spirit like **Thanatos **won't last more than five minutes against that monster"

"Five minutes? I really am being underestimated"

"!" Hearing that familiar voice, Jio stopped in his tracks. In front of him stood the **Strongest Blade Dancer**, leisurely leaning back against a tree.

"Yo. Took you long enough."

"!" Jio immediately leapt backwards several meters. Reaching for a concealed dagger he looked up to see-

Nothing.

"No need to be so hostile. I'm not here to fight." Kamito, who had moved behind Jio in an instant, grabbed Jio's hand, before he could pull the dagger out.

"…then what are you here for?" Jio cautiously pulled his hand back. Kamito let go.

"I heard about your "fee" for this job from Restia"

"The darkness spirit? So you're part of _that_ group are you?"

"Indeed. I'm here to warn you not to go after the **Demon King**. You'll die, you know?"

"…your concern is heartwarming. However, I _will _become the new **Demon King**."

"If you say so. Well, if you intend to oppose the **Demon King, **then never show yourself before me again. I'm not nice enough to let the same foe get away twice."

"What's your stake in this anyway? Who the hell are you!?"

"Me? I guess you could say… I'm the closest existence to the **Demon King**." Kamito replied _'well that's because I am the __**Demon King **__after all…' _

"Humph, whatever that means. When I become the **Demon King, **I'll force you and him to prostrate yourselves before me!" Shouting these parting words, Jio dashed off into the woods.

"Really, did that idiot hear any of what I just said?" Kamito let out a sigh before turning back to the academy _'This is going to be such a pain, isn't it…' _

* * *

"Whew, I'm just about done here" Restia was standing in a ritual circle while chanting words of power in the spirit language. She was putting the finishing touches on the seal-breaking spell, when suddenly-

"Damn it! I am the true **Demon King! **Why did that annoying bitch get in my way!?" Restia could hear something being kicked, and then someone hopping up and down in pain, while spewing curses.

_'Looks like Kamito had some fun. I wonder if he was able to let out some stress.' _Restia thought to herself as an enraged Jio Inzagi barged in.

"Oi, darkness spirit! Give me something strong enough to kill that Ashbell bitch! I'll show her what it means to make fun of the demon king."

"Beat Ren Ashbell? I refuse. Only a spirit as strong as the one sealed here could even challenge that girl (?). Even if I had such a spirit at hand, you haven't done anything that warrants me giving you it."

"I got you this information didn't I!? I don't mind not being to meet the **Demon King **for now, just give me something so that I can show that girl who's boss!"

"Humph. That? That information is pretty much worthless now that it's left the academy."

With a snap of her fingers, the book was suddenly set on fire.

"Wha…?" the dumbfounded Jio stared at the burning book.

"If you've nothing else to discuss, then leave. I have a spell to complete." Turning around, Restia began setting up other magic circles.

"You…you dare…mock the demon king!? Know your place darkness spirit! Show her what it means to be a true king, **Nebuchadnezzar**!"Jio yelled loudly, pulling out an ominously glowing red stone. From the stone came a tendril of shadow, which wrapped around Restia.

"Wha!" Taken completely by surprise, Restia was consumed by the tendril. Dominated by the spirits power, she was forced into her sword form.

"Ha ha ha! Not so haughty now, are you darkness spirit!" Jio gloated, grabbing the swords handle. "I'll need a spirit like the one sealed here, you said, didn't you? That gives me a great idea…"

_'Damn it, I let my guard down. Quick, come save me, Kamito!' _

Elsewhere, Kamito had the feeling things were about to get even more troublesome.

* * *

**Yes, that was a Persona reference. Couldn't decide whether or not to take Jio seriously so I did a bit of both (sorry to disappoint anyone who wanted him to get one-shot). Since this is still a T-rated fanfic, there won't be any NTR bull, so don't worry. Not that there would be anyway; Restia is my favorite character after all. Well, see you next time I suppose.**

* * *

_**Spirit Database **_

_**Thanatos: **_

**Appearance: **Black-clad specter with a cape of coffins. Wears a white mask and uses a huge katana.

**History: (Persona 3) **The ultimate persona of the Death Arcana, and one of the primary persona of a certain persona user. Son of the primordials **Nyx **and **Erebus **

**Waffe: Ebony Sepulcher **An enormous black tombstone. Planting it into the groundsummons an army of undead to destroy the wielder's foes (Think ghosts from LotR not zombie horde).

_**Nyx: **_

**Appearance: **A distorted woman in a black, iron dress. Has four black wings and has a glowing, egg-like structure in place of a head.

**History: (Persona 3) **Embodiment of death, darkness, and the night sky. An enormously powerful spirit that can make people die by just giving them a mere glance. Was on very good terms with **Ren Ashdoll, **prior to her demise. Unleashes her true power only when besides **Erebus**

**Waffe: Moonless Gown** A beautiful, black dress that renders the wearer immune to all forms of attack (unreachable as the night sky). Even a nuclear bomb or two would not affect the wearer. Also increases all parameters. Using it has a side-effect of plunging the sky into darkness.

_**Erebus: **_

**Appearance: **A grotesque demon that appears like the conjoined torso of two horned, demon beasts.

**History: (Persona 3) **Embodiment of shadow and grief. An immortal, the only way to stop it is to seal it away. Killing it will only set it back. Unleashes its true power only when with **Nyx **

**Waffe: Primal Darkness **A scepter that can command all the shadows of the world. Opponents are consumed by their own shadow and become mindless beasts under the control of the wielder (of course using their own shadow is just for amusement; any other shadow would do the same).


	11. Chapter 10: The Lost Queen IV

**Greetings, internets. I'd say something interesting but I barely had enough time to finish this chapter, so sorry. Well, enjoy and review (or don't).**

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

She dreamed of that day, four years ago.

Of when she Confronted that women, who had stolen the strongest flame spirit, she had been utterly defeated.

That event that had changed her life, the event that showed to her that she was neither the empire's second princess, nor the elite princess maiden of the **Divine Ritual Institute**; she was just a powerless girl.

Remembering how she trembled when the traitorous **Fire Queen **had bent over and whispered in her ear to never appear before her again, before vanishing amidst blazing flames.

And then…

* * *

"...!?"

Fianna jumped up from the bed. Her rough breathing would not settle. Unpleasant perspiration was causing her undergarments to cling closely to her skin.

"A dream..." It was Claire's room in the Raven Class' dormitory. The morning sunlight was shining in from the window. It seemed that she had slept with her uniform on.

"Whew, it looks like my secret hasn't been revealed yet…" Fianna put her hand on her chest, breathing a sigh of relief.

"If it's about you being unable to summon your spirit, I'm aware of it."

"!?"

Turning at the voice, Fianna saw Kamito sitting in a chair beside her bed, reading a book.

"…were you mentally undressing my sleeping form? My, my Kamito-kun is such a perv…"

"Mentally undress you? Why would I do that when I could physically undress you…" with those words Kamito put down the book and suddenly leaned forwards.

"!" Fianna backed away quickly, hiding her chest with her arms.

"Ha ha, despite your teasing, it looks like you're a pure-hearted maiden after all."

"…Mou, it looks like the famous Ren Ashbell is quite the mean one…how long have you been here?" Fianna asked, asking seriously.

"Hm? A few hours, I guess. You seemed to be having quite the nightmare." Kamito said, leaving out the fact that he had peeked into Fianna's dreams to see if he could learn anything useful, using he elemental waffe of Darkrai, **Dream Eater**.

'_Still for a girl that young to have fought against Rubia-nee… no wonder she has trauma.' _

"_Though I understand the pity you feel for her, her current self is weak. Why do you want her on your team?" _

"_She knows who I am, after all__**. **__Besides, you saw yourself, her contracted spirit back then was pretty strong." _

"_It was immediately annihilated."_

"_Well it was facing Rubia-nee and __**Laevateinn **__after all…"_

"Is your hand alright, Kamito-kun? You caught that light-ray spirit to protect me didn't you?"

"Hm? Yeah, it's fine. A weak spirit like that wouldn't even be able to scratch me" Kamito replied, offering his hand. Looking it over, Fianna could indeed see no signs of harm.

"That's good…if you were harmed protecting me I don't know what I'd do…" Fianna said, grasping the hand with both of her own.

"Uh, Fianna? My hand?" Realizing what she was doing, Fianna let go, and turned away with a blushing face

'_No way, why is my heart beating so fast?' _looking back at the bemused Kamito, she felt some internal conflict for some reason. _'I'm just using him to enter the __**Blade Dance **__and he definitely has the appearance of a woman, and yet…' _

"Fianna? Fiaaannaaa?" Kamito waved his hand in front of the dazed Fianna "I need to talk to you about something important."

"…Isn't it too early to propose?"

"Oh dang, and here I thought I could marry into royalty… as if that were it." Kamito said, giving Fianna a light glare.

"Oh? Am I not your type?" Though she said it in jest, Fianna seemed to be waiting for Kamito's response quite intently.

"My type? That would be…"

"_Restia?" _

"_Restia." _

"_Definitely Restia-nee-sama" _

"_Undoubtedly" _

"_I would appreciate it if you didn't decide my type for me…" _

"So is that your type?"

"Yeah, sure" distracted by his conversation with his contracted spirits, Kamito gave an automatic answer without really listening to the question.

"I see. So your type is people who aren't violent, flat-chested redhead tsuderes."

"Yeah, su- wait, what?" Feeling that description was a bit specific (or perhaps it was broad?), Kamito looked up to see a smirking Fianna pointing behind him.

"You hear that Claire? It looks like Ashbell-san doesn't seem to value your character."

"Judge, before you pass a verdict, you should know that the prosecutor was leading the question and…"

"Oh ho, so I'm a violent, flat-chested redhead tsundere, am I?"

Fianna and Kamito shared a glace, which seemed to say 'you hadn't realized?'

"! Shut up!"

"I didn't say anything."

"Nor did I"

"Shu-Shut up! Scarlet!" When Claire called out its name, a red-hot hellcat appeared from an empty space.

"Fianna, we're running"

"Eh...Kyaa!" Kamito gently carried Fianna, kicked open the room's window and jumped.

"Ah, y-you got away, wait up!"

* * *

The academy courtyard was hazy with the morning mist. Rinslet Laurenfrost took her maid and wolf for a morning walk.

"Carol, let's have breakfast at the dining hall?"

"Yes, milady." Carol nodded, seemingly happy. The white wolf walking beside her also howled happily.

While they were walking, Rinslet noticed girls from the Knights were running in a fluster in the academy corridors surrounding the courtyard.

"What? It's been noisy since morning."

"It seems that a thief broke into the academy last night, milady."

"To creep into this academy, that's a brave thief— Ah?"

Frowning suddenly, Rinslet raised her voice. She noticed Ren Ashbell entering the spirit while leading a very pretty girl.

"Oh? Isn't that Ashbell-sama? And behind her is the transfer student Fianna-sama, if I remember correctly."

"…I wonder why, but for some reason I'm really angry."

"Yes, yes, I'm well aware of how much you like Ashbell-sama."

"Th-That's not it! I-I just want to steal Claire Rouge's slave!" Rinslet's face turned red, and she turned away to see a dejected Claire leave the dormitory building while muttering something to herself. Worried, Rinslet moved closer to hear what she was saying.

"Wh-who's a flat-chested tsundere…they aren't that small…and my chest is still growing…"

"What's this about breasts, Claire Rouge?"

"...! Rin-Rinslet!?"

Claire was taken aback and screamed.

"Aren't your breasts being deplorable as usual?"

"Shut up! …Did Ashbell-sama pass by here recently?"

"Yeah, I saw her enter the forest with the transfer student. You can catch up to then if you hurry."

"Wh-who cares about those two!? They can do whatever they want together!"

"Hey, Claire, what on earth happened?"

Rinslet inquired, seemingly puzzled.

Claire tightly bit her lips "H-Hey Rinslet, wh-why are my breasts so small?"

Rinslet kindly smiled at Claire, whose face bashfully reddened.

"You are not at all at fault. It's just that your deplorable breasts are at fault. Besides, so-called maniac men who like those also exist in society."

"Rinslet, didn't you say something earth-shatteringly rude under the pretense of comforting me?"

"It was just your imagination." Rinslet nonchalantly said.

"Well, there is a way for someone to enlarge their breasts…" Rinslet said, remembering something she had once read.

"N-no way, that's a lie isn't it?"

"Oh my, here I am offering you what you want to know, yet you call me a liar? Are you really nobility, Claire Rouge, to be so rude?"

"F-fine, I'll hear what you have to say."

"Well, since you were so rude, I don't feel like telling you anymore."

"…I'm very sorry Rinslet-sama, please enlighten me of this method of yours" Claire grudgingly apologized, while grinding her teeth in frustration.

"That's more like it. Well, since this is valuable information, I want something in return."

"In return?"

"That's right. Hm….you received an S-class mission recently didn't you? Let me join."

"Let you join? No way." Since points for completing a mission were divided among participants, the more people who participated, the fewer points each person would get.

"Is that so? Then I'm afraid I can't tell you what the secret method is."

"Guu..." Claire, seemingly vexed, gritted her teeth.

For a few seconds, she sternly glared at Rinslet, but eventually relented. "Fine, I'll let you join, but only for this mission okay!"

"Th-That's obvious! Who would join a team like yours?!"

* * *

During that time, Kamito and Fianna had gone deep into the Spirit Forest. At night, it was a forest of darkness with the squirming of dangerous spirits, but during the day, it gave off the same feeling as a sacred shrine. Such was the Spirit Forest; it was a place with a two-faced nature.

'_I met Claire here too…' _

"To walk in the middle of the trees with just the two of us, it's just like a date."

"Well this forest is filled with spirits, so it's no exactly like we're alone"

"It's fine. If I had to say so, then I'm more the type that gets fired up being seen."

"…I'm starting to think the reason you can't summon your spirit is because it thought you were too lewd to be considered a 'pure maiden'"

"…Right, you already knew about that" Fianna said despondently, recalling their earlier conversation,

"Well anyway, I wanted to ask you something"

"I'm wearing black"

"You too? Kids these days…"

Elsewhere, Claire punched a wall for no reason.

"Anyway, I was going to ask how you knew my identity."

"...Hey, are you really unable to remember?"

"Sorry, but I don't have a princess acquaintance." Fianna sighed at Kamito's reply and puffed her cheeks in anger.

"Hint one: the forests of **Astral Zero**"

"A forest?"

"Hint two: the last **Blade Dance**. "

"...Don't tell me, you're an opponent of one of the blade dances!?"

"Hint three, hair style!" Shouting in an irritated voice, Fianna tied up her hair with both hands. She wore her glamorous black hair on both sides, and that familiar face…

"Ah!" Kamito accidently raised his voice.

"...I-I remember!" Three years ago, she was the girl he saved when she was being attacked by a spirit in the Astral Zero forest. Certainly, Kamito got seen when he wasn't wearing his female clothing at that time.

"The girl from that day was you, Fianna!"

"...Yes, jeez." Fianna pouted her peevish that it had taken him that long to remember.

"But, you know Fianna…" Kamito said, recalling some details of the encounter.

"Yes?"

"..If you're going to expect someone to remember you after three years, you should have given them your real name when you first met."

"…Eh?"

* * *

**(Three years ago) **

"I'm…"

Just as Fianna was about to introduce herself to the male elementalist known as Kamito Kazehaya, she stopped herself.

Though the policies of the Ordesia empire regarding the treatment of male elementalists were less severe than many other countries, it was a widely known that the royal family encouraged the mistreatment of male elementalists.

Fianna was afraid that announcing herself as part of the royal family would alienate this new found friend of hers, so she hesitated.

"My name is…"

"?" Kamito tilted his head in confusion.

"My name is Ray." Fianna decided to use her middle name. That way, it wasn't exactly a lie.

"Ray? That a rather unusual name for a girl."

"Ah. Well, it's short for…uh…Raynare." Fianna vaguely remembered seeing that name in a history book.

"Is that so? Well okay then, see you later Ray"

With those words, Kamito dashed back to town. Seeing that he had left, Fianna breathed a sigh of relief.

"Kamito Kazehaya, huh? Good luck in the **Blade Dance**" For some reason, her heart was beating very quickly.

When he returned to his inn, Kamito would notify Greyworth that an individual named 'Ray' was aware of his identity. Based on the description, Greyworth could tell he was talking about the second princess, and had her watched, unaware that Kamito wasn't actually aware of who this 'Ray' was.

* * *

"…oh yeah. That happened too" Fianna said sheepishly.

" 'Oh yeah' my ass. Here you were unilaterally getting mad at me for forgetting, when clearly you forgot as well." That being said, Kamito was honestly relieved that Fianna wasn't an enemy of his. He had grown rather to like her, even if her personality was a bit…indecent.

"W-well you didn't meet me after the **Blade Dance, **like you promised!"

"...Sorry." Kamito honestly apologized. After freeing the Water and Light **Elemental Lords, **Kamito had sought to get as far away from the **Otherworldly Darkness, **in case it had decided to pursue him. He had completely forgotten about the promise.

"Its fine, I'll forgive you. I'm offended that you forgot the promise, but, well, that's it. To you, it was only some girl you saved by chance." Fianna said, baring her honest feelings.

"…what are you acting so magnanimous about? You're totally giving me all the blame again."

"Ah. So close." Fianna was aware that Kamito was just trying to lighten the mood, so she played along.

"But then what are you doing here?" Kamito asked, curious of Fianna's intentions.

"Of course, it's to kiss my beloved Kamito-kun."

"...Don't you feel embarrassed saying that?"

"Y-Yes...that just now was a little embarrassing." Fianna turned red and looked downwards.

"I came here because I heard about Kamito-kun. Though rumors of Ren Ashbell have popped up all over the continent, you defeating the military spirit a few days ago was the only concrete information I could get."

"Ah…yeah, that's probably my fault" Since Kamito only left headquarters to do a mission, information on Ren Ashbell after the **Blade Dance **was very scarce.

The organization also spread various rumors about Ren Ashbell in order to prevent anyone from finding out anything important from him. In fact, 'Ren Ashbell actually being a man' was less extreme then some of the rumors that went around. Lily Flame's books were actually written for this sort of information control as well (though Kamito's approval was never actually obtained)

"Hm? But you still haven't said why you wanted to meet me yet."

"Th-That's to kiss with Kamito-kun—"

"No, that's enough." Kamito interrupted, losing patience, and Fianna was a little sullen as she kept silent.

And then, she calmly opened her mouth. "I thought of threatening you with the secret of your past and forcibly getting to join your team."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, with Ren Ashbell on my side, I figured I could easily win the **Blade Dance **and get my wish accomplished."

"...I see. That means that those unnatural seductive methods were also part of your plan?"

"Err... I-I got exposed."

"Your acting was too unnatural. Well, I think you did your best."

"_Well she still has nothing on our master here. Hey remember the time you got really drunk and…" _

"_That never happened" _

"_Ha ha, after that Rubia and Luminaris wouldn't speak to you for a-" _

"_THAT. NEVER. HAPPENED." _

"_Yes, Master" _

"S-so you want to wish for your powers back I assume?"

"Hm? Yeah…hey aren't you angry at me?"

"Not really. I'm used to people trying to use me after all"

"I guess even the **Strongest Blade Dancer **has her own problems…"

Before she could continue, they were interrupted by a nearby bush rustling. From the bush came a familiar face.

"Ellis?"

"...Oh, it's Ashbell-sama."

Ellis took a breath of relief and sheathed her sword. Then, she pushed through the bush and walked towards his direction. Immediately from behind, Rakka and Reishia from the Knights appeared.

"Ellis, what's the matter? Why are you in the middle of the forest?"

"That's what I should say. Because of the intruder, the knights are on high alert right now. What are you doing here..." Ellis stopped when she saw Fianna.

Fianna suddenly grabbed Kamito's arm "Oh? You really shouldn't two girls when their enjoying themselves alone in the woods…"

"Wh-What was that!?" Ellis's face got dyed bright red at Fianna's words, drawing her sword.

"Oh, impressive as always"

"To be recognized by Ashbell-sama, ah what bliss…wait no! Th-The academy doesn't have a rule that prohibits illicit sexual relationships. At any rate, the opposite sex isn't here, after all. However, even if the rules allow it, the Knights won't! What were you doing, say it!"

"What are we doing? Oh, you know, this and that…"

"Th-this and th-that!?" Blood started dripping from Ellis' nose.

Fianna pressed her breasts tightly onto Kamito's arm. Ellis's eyes increasingly grew murderous.

"Fianna, stop adding oil to the fire" Kamito said with a sigh.

"H-H-How indecent! Step back Ashbell-sama! I'll get rid of this harlot for you!"

She swung her sword. Kamito quickly pulled Fianna out of the way of the merciless slash.

"Hey Rakka, Reishia. Shouldn't you get some reinforcements? Clearly the knights need to deal with this murderous demon here."

"I am a Knight!"

"I said it in irony!" Kamito shouted.

"Captain, you're wasting your time." Rakka placed her hand on Ellis's shoulder.

"Apologies, whenever our captain is before you, she gets emotionally unstable."

"...Th-That's not true!" Ellis's face turned bright red, and she snarled at Reishia, who chuckled.

"So what are you doing here anyway?"

"Ah, it has been decided that we are departing to a mine for a quest. To use a light source inside the tunnel, we came to capture light attribute spirits." The one who answered was Rakka.

"A mine? Could it be, by any chance, the same Mine Town Gado investigation quest as us?"

"Ah, that's right. Although, we didn't have the investigation quest."

"What do you mean?"

"It is a quest newly added this morning. The details were the arrest of the assailant and the recovery of the stolen highly classified materials."

"Jio Inzagi, huh" Kamito murmured. _'He's probably no longer in Gado though. He was just a hired hand after all." _

"That's right. We haven't gotten hold of the brat's true identity but, the highly classified material stolen from the library was something that had recordings about the strategic-class militarized spirit, Jormungandr, sealed in the postwar period in Mine Town Gado. To regain the honor of the Sylphid Knights, I'll arrest him myself."

"...Hey, Ellis. Since our goals are the same, why don't you cooperate with us?" If Kamito was with them, he could make sure the knights didn't accidently discovery anything about the organization.

"I appreciate your concern Ashbell-sama, but this has to be resolved by the knights if we want to save face. Otherwise, I would love to go on a mission with you"

"I see, maybe next time. In that case, take care of yourself"

"A-Ah... you too." Ellis turned red and faced away. Fianna, who saw that situation, pouted her lips, sullen for some reason.

* * *

An hour later, Kamito stood in front of the academy gates, ready for departure. Equipping Est on his waist, who had transformed into her sword form, he was confirming the equipment.

Ellis' team had already departed for the mining town.

"Hm, it seems I was the last to arrive"

"Eh, Rinslet's also coming?"

Kamito asked Claire.

"Yeah, it was a high grade strategic trade. In exchange for the important piece of information she held, I allowed her to join the quest this time."

"Important information? What's that?"

"It is a se-secret... it's an important piece of information after all, it can't be told even to someone like you."

"Certainly, it's an important piece of information to you. A method to enlarge your breasts—!"

"Hey, Rinslet Laurenfrost, do you want to turn to cinders?"

"Hey, Claire, your eyes, your eyes are serious!" Rinslet backed off.

"Ah, I'm worried, milady. To go to such a dangerous place." At her side, Carol, the maid, was worrying about her master with her hands put together like she was praying.

"It is alright, Carol. I am worried about you instead." Rinslet hugged her brave maid who had affection for her master.

"I wonder if you can wake up alone in the morning even when I'm not around. Eat precisely three meals.

"Yes, milady, I will do my best even if milady isn't around."

"...No, that is strange." Kamito retorted to the two of them, who were somehow getting excited, with a deadpan look.

"By any chance, could Carol be a terrible maid?"

At that, Rinslet sternly turned around and glared at Kamito. "What are you saying? It is fine as long as a maid is cute! That's why I want you as my maid too, you know"

"I-Is that so...thanks, I guess?"

"Hey, Ashbell-san. Who is this person?"

"Oh, right. You haven't met Rinslet yet, have you?"

"I'm Rinslet Laurenfrost, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance from now on."

"Fianna Ray Ordesia. It's a pleasure to meet you"

"Well, now that we all know each other, why don't we set off….Fianna?"

"Yes?"

"Why…do you not have a horse?"

"Well, I don't know how to ride a horse. Teehee"

"There is no teehee. How do you plan on getting there?"

"Well, as I can't ride a horse, Ashbell-san will give me a ride."

"Hm?" Before Kamito answered, Fianna had jumped behind him.

"Wh...!"

"Come on!" Claire and Rinslet raised their voice simultaneously.

Fianna wrapped her hands around Kamito's waist, and tightly embraced him.

"N-No, that's no good!" Claire struck the ground with a whip with a snap.

"Ah, why?"

"Wh-Why...? A-At any rate, that's no good!"

"Even if you're a royal princess, that's unfair!" Rinslet also sullenly puffed her cheeks.

"Hah…this is going to be a long trip isn't it?" Kamito deeply sighed on the horse with Fianna sitting behind him.

* * *

It was the dead of the night when, after riding their horses throughout the day, the party arrived at the outskirts of the mining town. Just as the town was about to come into view-

*rumble*

The earth shook violently, knocking everyone off their horses. Frightened, the horses bolted.

"What the hell was that!? Everyone, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah…but what was that?" Before anyone could answer-

"GYEEEEEEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaa!" An explosive roar filled the night.

Turning to the source of the roar, the group was astounded to see an enormous serpentine being rampaging its way through the abandoned mining town. Even though it was miles away they could all see that it was at least arch-demon class.

"That's…"

"Strategic-class military spirit, **Jormungandr**. No, it's more accurate to call it an arch-demon class." From behind them came a tired voice.

"Ellis!" It was the pony-tailed knight commander. But unlike her usual, elegant appearance, Ellis was covered in dirt and wounds. She was carrying behind her Rakka and Reishia.

"What happened, Ellis!?"

"That Jio brat…he must have released it…by the time we arrived, it was already too late. We barely got out alive."

"!" Kamito was shocked by the sudden turn of events. _'Restia, what the hell happened?' _

"I see…you guys get the injured knights to safety. I'll handle the overgrown snake."

"What!? Even you can't handle a monster like that alone!"

"Hey, have a little faith. I'm the **Strongest Blade Dancer, **remember? One or two arch-demon spirits won't be a problem for me." Kamito shrugged off Ellis' warning and turned towards the spirit. However, the hem of his skirt was grabbed by Claire.

"…don't go…" Claire looked up at him with upturned eyes.

"…Claire, if it isn't stopped here, that **Jormungandr **will eventually move on to inhabited areas. I'm the only person here who can fight it"

"…fine, but if you get killed I won't forgive you." Claire reluctantly let go.

"I promised to help you win the **Blade Dance**, remember? There's no way I'd die." With those parting words, Kamito charged off towards the rampaging spirit.

"…come on, you heard her. Let's go." Claire and the others reluctantly turned away

"! Are you leaving her to die, Claire Rouge!?" Fianna said, outraged

"No…I'm just choosing the best option, considering the circumstances. Or do you have a better idea, Fianna?" Claire said in a monotone.

"We could help her! Why are you letting her fight alone like that!?"

"Because we would just get in her way otherwise! Didn't you hear her? She's the only one among us who can fight that! Or are you saying that spirit of yours, which you refuse to show us, has the power to oppose that spirit!?"

"That's…!"

"If we leave now, we might be able to get reinforcements from the spirit knights in time, right? It's not like we're leaving her to die…" Ellis said, evidently uncomfortable with the thought of leaving her idol behind.

"Y-yeah, there's no way the woman I've chosen to be my maid lose that that snake anyway! Buying time would be child's play for her! Let's go contact the military"

"Ha ha ha! As amusing as your little drama was to watch, I can't afford to let the spirit knights know of this. I'll have you all die here." From behind a tree came a familiar, shrill laugh.

With his red eyes glowing, Jio Inzagi showed up. In his hands was an ominous black sword. It was none other than the sword that was known throughout the continent as the sword of the **Strongest Blade Dancer**, the **Vorpal Blade**.

* * *

**Well, how was it? Next chapter is last for volume two. I've been really busy packing for college, so I might not actually be able to finish it before school starts again. I didn't really edit this chapter either, so there might be more mistakes then usual. Well stay safe. **

* * *

_**Spirit Database **_

_**Darkrai **_

**Appearance: **A black specter with blue eyes and a white scarf…thing

**History: (Pokemon) **Legendary pokemon of the nightmares. Natural enemy of Cresselia.

**Waffe: Dream Eater **Allows the wielder to enter the dreams of targets. Can consume the targets mind, making them a life-less husk or make them enter an unending nightmare.

_**Beelzebub **_

**Appearance: **An enormous fly that walks on two legs

**History: (Christian Theology) **Prince of hell residing over the sin of gluttony. Considered an aspect of the devil

**Waffe: Lord of Flies **A staff with the head of a perpetually rotting pigs head at the top. From the heads orifices come an unending swarm of flies. These flies can consume anything from flesh, to steel, to magic. Useful for both offense and defense.


	12. Chapter 11: The Lost Queen V

**Hello, internets. Sorry, this took longer than I expected to get out (packing for college is such a pain…). If you had read any of my other comments, you would know work on this fanfic is about to come to a grinding halt. Well anyway, here's chapter 11. Enjoy and review (or don't).**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

In the ruins of the abandoned mine town, a beautiful girl (?) with long black hair and wearing an academy uniform was displaying a splendid blade dance. Her foe, an enormous serpent that appeared to be made of stone, was covered with numerous gashes. However, none of these wounds were particularly severe.

'_Really, how the heck does something that large move that fast'_ Kamito complained, as the serpent managed to avoid yet another fatal wound.

"_It's not just the speed that's the problem though… that special ability of his is pretty annoying" _

The special ability in question was demonstrated as **Jormungandr **avoided yet another blow by tunneling under the earth. No, rather than tunneling, it would be more precise to describe it as 'swimming'. Using this ability, the spirit could escape harm, as well as launch ambushes.

"!" Sensing danger, Kamito jumped out of the way as the earth spirit suddenly burst out from beneath him. Spinning in mid-air, Kamito managed to score a hit against **Jormungandr. **However, even with the **Demon Slayer, **it was difficult to damage such a powerful earth spirit, which were known for their endurance; Kamito's counter-attack was too shallow.

"Just die already!" Kamito exclaimed as he dashed towards the serpent to follow up. **Jormungandr **avoided the blow by diving underground, however, and Kamito struck empty ground. The attack rent a huge scar upon the earth, but it wasn't deep enough to reach the earth spirit.

'_It'll never end at this rate…' _Kamito thought as he dodged another attack from **Jormungandr **and, once again, failed to perform an effective counter-attack.

'_Should I try to dig up the whole area? … No, since this land is officially owned by the Empire, I can't just destroy it…'_

Just as Kamito was losing patience, however, so was **Jormungandr. **With its effective ambushing technique, it was not used to having this much trouble against its foes. Rather than the instant victory it was used to getting, it was slowly being worn down by Kamito's counter attacks. It decided to try to end the battle quickly.

"!" Feeling the earth below him rumble, Kamito reflexively dashed away from his position. However, **Jormungandr **did not pop up directly below him. Instead it emerged a considerable distance away.

"GYEEEEEYAAAAA!" The earth spirit let out a deafening roar and dozens, nay, hundreds of spears made of stone and earth stabbed towards Kamito.

"So you've finally lost patience and did something big, huh? That's a mistake" Kamito said smugly, switching to a reverse grip.

"_Weren't you the one losing patience and contemplating something big earlier?" _

"_Shush" _

Kamito readied his stance and used his anti-army sword art "**Absolute Blade Arts - Third Form, Shadowmoon Waltz!**"

The **Demon Slayer **flashed at god-like speeds as Kamito cut down all the spears in an instant.

"That's not all!"

"GYEEEEEYAAAAA!?" **Jormungandr** roared in surprise as numerous slash wounds appeared all over its body. Despite being a considerable distance away, the force of Kamito's attack managed to reach it. It immediately dived into the earth again.

"Back to your old tricks? Unfortunately for you, I have a counter now…" Kamito said, calmly turning around to face the gaping maw that was **Jormungandr's **mouth.

The **Demon Slayer **flashed, and then **Jormungandr's **lower jaw was sliced off in an instant. Unable to stop its momentum, the earth spirit crashed into the ground and thrashed about in agony.

"Tried to eat me from behind, huh? Unlike before, though, I could tell exactly where you would appear" Kamito said, waving in front of him a necklace. "This **Seer's Pendant **lets me see the future, you know? Your sneak attacks won't work anymore"

"_Hey, master?" _

"_Hm? What is it?"_

"_While you were gloating, it dived under again…" _

"_It's fine, it's fine. I can just see what it's going to do….aw crap" _

Peering into the future, Kamito could see that the earth spirit was gathering power and would unleash a powerful spell.

"_Oh wow! That's one of the strongest earth spells, __**Himalaya. **__Though it's really strong, it takes a lot of time to prepare."_

"_Really? How did you know __**Tamamo?**__" _

"_I know everything about spells you know? I bet you're astounded by my bountiful knowledge." _

"_I'm more surprised you're actually useful for once…" _

"_Hey! I heard that __**Ivy**__!" _

"_Ummm…" _

"_Please tell me you have something productive to say" _

"_Well, while you were arguing, that earth spirit finished casting its spell" _

"…_eh?"_

From under Kamito rose several huge spires of stone. Rather than the earlier earth spears, these would be more accurately classified as bona fide mountains. In an instant, the entire town was destroyed, replaced by a small mountain range.

"Well, since you've already destroyed the town, the military probably won't mind if I mess it up a bit more!" Shouting this, Kamito placed his palms on the ground and chanted words in the spirit language _"You who resides in the center of the world, come forth and give my foes a molten end- __**Fire and Earth Composite Magic: Lava Marsh**__!" _

All of the stone spires created by **Jormungandr's **spell collapsed, having been liquefied. Kamito's spell did not just affect the grounds surface. Deep underground,** Jormungandr **was being boiled in a sea of magma.

"GYEEEEEYAAAAA!?" Roaring in agony, the earth spirit desperately swam for the surface.

"As if I'd let you get away that easily!" Seeing the serpent breach the surface and attempt to swim away, Kamito manipulated the lava to entrap the earth spirit in an orb of molten rock.

"Ha, ha, ha! That's over a thousand degrees in there! Try to get out of that alive, if you can!"

"_Uh, master? I know you're annoyed by that spirit's fighting style, but Rubia wants that spirit alive, you know?" _

"_Whoops. I went too far." _Kamito dispelled his spirit spell, and a half melted **Jormungandr **tumbled onto the ground.

"Luckily for you, you're quite valuable to us" Kamito said, pulling out a red, comma shaped stone. It was a **Blood Stone, **a type of spirit crystal capable of sealing high-ranked spirits. Touching the stone to the serpents head, he sealed **Jormungandr. **

"This'll make a nice present for Muir I guess."

"_Geez, you spoil her too much, Master" _

"_Aren't you just envious?" _

"I wonder if the others are alright. I hope I didn't accidently incinerate anyone…" Kamito said grimly, ignoring the argument between his contracted spirits.

* * *

Despite being wounded while escaping **Jormungandr, **Ellis was fighting Jio head on. Her armor was destroyed and her body was covered in lacerations. Even so, she still resolutely her **Ray Hawk**.

"Ha, ha! What's wrong captain-sama? You're even weaker then when I fought you in the academy!" Jio laughed, swinging the **Vorpal Sword**.

"Take this!" Ellis moved away, and from behind her two fireballs flew at Jio. It was Claire, who was backing Ellis up. As Jio repelled the fireballs, Ellis rushed forwards, bringing her spear down at him. Jio dodged, and then jumped back.

"If you just stand still, I'll give you a painless death. How about it Captain-sama?"

"As if I would lose when the honor of the knights is at stake!"

"We are also here!" Claire and the others came running. Holding her Flame Tongue, she stood next to Ellis. Rinslet nocked an arrow to her ice bow, and Fianna was held spirit crystals in both hands.

"Ellis and I will face him head-on. Rinslet, you provide back up. Fianna, see if you can wake up Rakka and Reishia"

"Why should I, the proud daughter of the Laurenfrost, take orders from you!?" Rinslet snarled, but Claire didn't respond.

"Hey, is the discussion over?" Jio calmly laughed as he came closer.

In response, Ellis and Claire both charged forwards. Ellis stabbed at Jio, but the attack was easily blocked by him. Just as he was about to counter-attack, Claire's whip wrapped around his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Tch, stop getting in my way!" Jio shook off the whip, then pointed his sword at Claire. From the sword poured streams of black lighting.

"!?" The surprised Claire quickly tried to counter by launching several fireballs. The exploding fireballs reduced some of the damage, but Claire was still critically injured.

"!? That technique!?"

"Ha, ha, ha! That's right! That was the **Vorpal Blast **that the accursed Ren Ashbell is so famous for!"

"How dare you slander her name!" provoked by Jio's comment, Ellis recklessly charged forwards.

"How weak!" Jio swung the **Vorpal Sword **at Ellis and, with the sound of breaking metal, shattered her elemental waffe.

"What!?" Stunned by the sudden turn of events, Ellis was too surprised to dodge Jio's follow up. She was sent flying by a kick to the face. Jio closed in on her, intending to finish her off. Just as the jet-black demon sword was about to pierce her-

"Hmm, it is troubling that you have forgotten me! Freezing ice fang, pierce **Freezing Arrow**! "At that moment, Rinslet's released ice arrow shot towards Jio at great speed.

"What is with all of you interfering bitches!?" Jio cried out angrily, as he blocked the arrow with his blade. He pointed the sword at Rinslet, and let loose another stream of lightning.

"Kyaa!" Rinslet attempted to block it with an ice wall, but, like Claire, was unable to fully block the attack. He was about to rush at Rinslet, but then stopped and glared at Fianna.

"Don't even think about it. I would like to kill at least one person today."

Fianna, ignoring Jio's demand, threw a handful of spirit crystals at Jio. Recognizing the stones, Jio opted to dodge rather than block them.

"God damn it! Obey the demon king, you harlot!" Jio waved the **Vorpal Sword **about, acting like a kid throwing a temper tantrum.

"Harlot!?" Enraged by the insult, Fianna produced a **Blood Stone **from her bosom. "No one calls me a harlot!"

"I can call anyone I want a harlot, I'm the demon king! Harlot, harlot, harlot!" Acting very much like a kid throwing a temper tantrum now, Jio did not notice the dangerous object in Fianna's hand.

_"—I'll tell you my name, Fianna Ray Ordesia, the Ordesia Empire's second royal princess!" _

_"—I am a punisher as an impartial enforcer, and one who hands down holy judgment in the king's name!" _

Reciting the spell words of releasing, Fianna pointed the stone directly at Jio.

"Eh? That's a…w-wait let's talk about this" He said, slowly backing away.

Fianna could not be stopped, however. "_Come out, thou, the sword of judgment that buries the darkness— Sacred King of Destruction __**Magna Carta**__!" _

The red spirit crystal exploded. There was a dazzling flash. An enormous pillar of light shot at Jio Inzagi. Then, the whole area was consumed in a thundering explosion.

* * *

"Ughhhh….." Claire woke up to see Fianna standing over her with a spirit crystal in hand.

"Oh, you woke up?" Fianna said with a relieved sigh.

"Wha-what happened to Jio!?" Claire suddenly bolted up, remembering the situation.

"Fianna blasted him away with a powerful spirit"

"Ah, you shouldn't be standing yet, Ellis!" Fianna hurried over to Ellis, forcing her to sit down.

"Did you really have a contract with such a strong spirit?"

"No, it was an ancient spirit that's been with the royal family for centuries. Here" With that Fianna tossed over the **Blood Stone**

"Don't just suddenly…wha! Th-this is..!" identifying the stone, Claire was thrown into a fluster.

"These are worth millions of…No, even a million wouldn't cut it! It's like a national treasure or something!"

"Is that so? Well then my father should keep it under better guard. It was pretty easy to steal"

"You stole it!?" Claire stared a Fianna in amazement, then noticed…

"Fianna! I see you were deceiving us the whole time!" Claire pointed an accusatory finger at Fianna.

"Eh!? How did you figure out my secret?" Fianna said covering up the spirit seal on her chest. _'No way! Was using a __**Blood Stone **__instead of a contracted spirit too suspicious?'_

"It's obvious just by looking! Covering your chest now is too late! You were using pads the whole time! "

"…eh?" Fianna was dumbfounded "…by secret did you mean…?"

"You're a fake-breast princess!"

"…pfft, ha, ha, ha!" Realizing her secret was still safe, Fianna burst out laughing.

"Wha-what's so funny!?"

"No, it's nothing."

"Grr… what are you hiding?"

"Humph, if you're done prattling, it's time for you to die"

"!?"

Cutting through the dust thrown up from the explosion was a jet-black demon sword. Jio stood there, relatively unharmed.

"What!? How did you survive!?"

"I may have used all of my offensive spirits against Ren Ashbell, but I still had several shield spirits to use" Jio said with a shrug "even if I had to use all of them to block that attack, all I need is this sword to kill you."

"Geh!" As annoying as Jio's words were, they held truth. Claire didn't have enough energy to produce her elemental waffe, Ellis could barely stand, and Rinslet was still unconscious. The only one who could stand in the way of Jio's menacing approach was-

"I won't let you" Fianna said, standing directly between Jio and the others. Though she put up a brave front, she was visibly trembling.

"Ha, ha, ha" Jio let out his annoying, shrill laugh "what can you do little princess? Those flash crystals won't work on me anymore"

"I…I…" Fianna recalled the back of the young boy who protected her three years ago "I won't just stand by and be protected again. This time, I'll be doing the protecting!"

"Ha! Try it if you can!" Jio pointed the **Vorpal Sword **at her and unleashed a stream of dark lighting at her.

_"—Thou, servant of the king of the child of man, knight and master swordsman!_" From Fianna's lips came words in the spirit language.

"_—By the contract of the old blood, become the sword that protects me, come forth and do my bidding!"_ A nostalgic sensation was felt in her chest. It was the sensation that should have been lost four years ago- the throbbing of the spirit seal. The princess' knight, which had not responded no matter how many times it was called since that day, was now-

_"Come forth, holy knight spirit __**Georgios**__— Thou shalt become the sword that protects me!" _A dazzling light erupted from the spirit seal on her chest.

It was the holy light that cleansed all darkness.

It was the light that had been always protecting Fianna.

An armored knight, armed with a silver sword and a large shield, was standing before her. It was the holy knight spirit, handed down in the Ordesia Empire: **Georgios**.

Holding his shield up in front of him, it intercepted the stream of jet-black lighting. Though **Vorpal Blast **was among the strongest spirit magic's in existence the knight spirit had a very high resistance to attacks of the darkness attribute. This, coupled with Jio's inability to use the **Vorpal Sword **properly, let **Georgios** block the attack without much damage.

"Why you, are you defying the Demon King!" Jio yelled, frustrated by the interruption. Seeing that **Vorpal Blast **wasn't being that effective, Jio charged at knight spirit. He slashed at it with blinding speed, but was only able to score a few superficial wounds on it.

"Fine, I that's the case then I'll use this!" Seeing the futility of using the **Vorpal Sword, **Jio pulled out an ominously glowing jewel. Placing the jewel against the knight spirit's shield, and **Georgios **lost its dazzling gleam.

"What!? **Georgios **is being corroded?"

"Ha, ha, ha! This is the power of mad king spirit **Nebuchadnezzar,** the ability to dominate spirits!" Jio loudly laughed with the jewel in his hand, and the seals engraved on his whole body ominously emitted a glow.

Though **Nebuchadnezzar** wasn't able to bring spirits with a contract under control, its power corroded that of spirits. Since **Nebuchadnezzar** was not a darkness spirit, **Georgios **felt the full effects of that corrosion.

**Georgios **was quickly brought to its knees and dispersed into particles of light.

"Do you see now!? The power of the demon king far out strips your own!" Gloating happily, Jio let the power of the mad king rampage.

"Ugh…gah!" Though its power of corrosion was not as effective against humans, the effects could still be felt. Already wounded, Claire and Ellis lost conscious.

'_I have to stop him!' _Fianna reached for spirit crystals put came up empty.

"I'm even out those, huh. I guess this is over for me…"

"It's over alright. But not for you." Came a voice from behind her

It was a very familiar voice, just like one Fianna had heard just minutes earlier.

No, that wasn't entirely accurate. It was a deeper voice than the one Fianna knew. Rather, it was more like the voice Fianna had heard three years ago, in the forests of **Astral Zero**.

"Geez, what took you so long? A prince shouldn't be late when rescuing their princess" Fianna said without turning around.

"Sorry, but I don't recall ever being a prince."

"Heh, your original voice…suits you better…after all…" Fianna managed to get out before collapsing.

Before completely collapsing, she could hear the voice say, "Don't worry, I'll take care of the rest"

* * *

Jio was panicking. Just when he thought he could finally kill those annoying brats, _he _appeared.

Wearing a jet-black coat of made feathers, Kamito had suddenly dropped down from the sky behind the princess. She had collapsed immediately after, but Jio was far too worried to be happy about it.

Though he had a feminine face for a boy, it still exuded a great deal of belligerence towards Jio. It was undoubtedly the face of a fearsome **Demon King**

"Wha-what are you doing here, Kamito Kazehaya!?"

"Oh? Didn't you want to meet with me as payment for obtaining the information?"

"How did- …No that Ashbell bitch told you didn't she?"

"…I will enjoy destroying you"

"Eeek!" At Kamito's rising bloodthirst, Jio let out an unmanly scream. He quickly raised the **Vorpal Sword**. However, before he could shoot at Kamito.

"Hey. Whose sword do you think you're touching?" A menacing voice came from behind him. Frozen by terror, Jio couldn't even bring himself to turn around and face the source of the voice. The **Vorpal Sword **and the **Blood Stone **clattered noisily at his feet.

"**Moby Dick** elemental waffe: **Great White Terror**" Jio saw a great saw-sword placed against his shoulder. Rather than combat, it was a tool clearly designed with one purpose in mind: cutting off limbs in the most painful way possible.

"No…please…"

"Now that I think about it, I remember saying that not to appear before me again…" In the middle of his monologue, Kamito's voice suddenly got more high-pitched and feminine "…since I'm not nice enough to let the same foe get away twice"

"That line…that voice…it can't be you were-!"

Before Jio could finish, Kamito pulled the saw-sword back.

"GHAAAAAAAAAH!" Jio screamed in agony as his arm was sliced off.

"Hey, hey, what's with all the screaming? I haven't even gotten started" Kamito said sadistically, summoning another elemental waffe. It appeared like an ordinary box, but it had an ominous air to it.

"**Fear in Box,** the legendary waffe the **Demon King **Solomon used to break thousands of foes. You should be honored to be included in its list of victims." Kamito said as the lid of the box slowly opened.

"Spare me…I don't even care about being the **Demon King**, just let me live!"

"Oh, don't worry. I don't intend to let you die, even if you asked." Kamito said as chains flew from the open box and dragged Jio in.

As the spirit returned to **Astral Zero**, muffled screams of agony could be heard from within.

* * *

"Restia, are you alright?" Kamito said, hurrying to the sword Jio had dropped. In a flurry of black feathers it returned to the form of a young girl.

"Took you long enough. Did you take a nap on the way or something?"

"Hey, I had to fight an arch-demon class spirit, thank you very much."

"Just one? Even if it was fifty it shouldn't have taken that long."

"Sorry, sorry, if I'd known that the brat had a spirit capable of controlling you, I'd have saved you much more quickly"

"Humph, see that you do…hey, Kamito?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks" Restia said, giving him a hug

"Anytime, Restia. Anytime" Kamito said patting her head.

_"Hah…looks like mom and dad are at it again" _

_ "Geez, give us a warning before you go all lovey-dovey" _

_ "Grr, I'm so jealous! Why doesn't master spoil me like that!?" _

_ "Calm down, everyone. Just let them have their moment" _

A bit embarrassed, Kamito and Restia separated.

"I'm heading back to headquarters. Though it was a hassle, at least we got something nice out of it" Restia said, picking up the **Blood Stone **Jio had dropped.

"Yeah, see you later…And stop giving away my spirits!" Kamito shouted out as Restia flew off. Kamito saw her turn around, then stick her tongue out at him, before flying off into the distance.

* * *

When everyone returned to the academy, they were treated as heroes. Having fought off both the mysterious intruder and an arch-demon class spirit, they were awarded many points and received a large monetary reward (though Ellis and the knights refused it, saying they had only gotten in the way).

Kamito woke up the next day to find, not a naked knee socks spirit in his bed, but a lewd princess.

"Fianna…what are you doing?"

"I'm practicing techniques used to improve the mood of spirits. Does it feel good?"

"Hm, for once you were being serious" Kamito could feel energy entering him.

"Of course! This is a secret technique that requires skin to skin contact to work properly. You're not thinking that I'm an im-immodest girl, right? Even if you look like a girl, I'm really... embarrassed." Fianna quickly blushed, and bashfully looked downwards.

"Is that so? Thanks for all the hard work then." Kamito said, putting his hand on Fianna's head.

"Fwah!?" Fianna yelped and leapt back.

"Oh right, you're all offensive. You aren't very good at defense…" Kamito said looking at Fianna with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Wha-what are you going to do?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"…" Fianna shut her mouth and backed away.

"I'll tell you anyway then. It's something I've wanted to do for a while now…"

"A-a while now?" Fianna said her face flushing.

"Yeah. I'm going to get in this bed and…"

"And!?" Fianna squealed out.

"…go back to sleep" and with those words, Kamito did just that.

* * *

In a dark valley, a young woman with blonde hair looked down at the remains of a vicious spirit.

It had rampaged about the countryside, and had even killed a few knights before the girl finally been assigned to kill it. With the overwhelming firepower of her flying fortress elemental waffe, she had destroyed it in a volley of her waffe's cannons.

"A message for Dame Fahrengart! It's from the academy!" A rider suddenly approached her location, bearing a letter.

"Hmm, it's from Ellis, huh?" She said taking the letter. As she read it, she became more and more agitated.

"Ren Ashbell, huh?" She spat out "This time, I'll force you to acknowledge me!"

* * *

**Yay, volume 2 is done. Did you think what happened to Jio was too extreme, not enough, or just right? If you had read any of my other comments, you would know work on this fanfic is about to come to a grinding halt (I'm mentioning it here as well in case some people only read the end comment). It probably won't be dropped, but updates would probably be monthly at best.**

* * *

_**Spirit Database: **_

_**Moby Dick: **_

**Appearance: **An enormous white sperm whale.

**History: (Moby Dick) **This was the great whale that took the leg of Captain Ahab. Gets angry when you make fun of his name.

**Waffe: Great White Terror **Enormous Saw-Sword made for removing limbs in the most painful way possible. Also great for carpentry.

_**Fear Cubrick: **_

**Appearance: **A young girl with blue hair and red eyes.

**History: (CubexCuresexCurious) **The former torture device of a mad king, she developed sentience and seeks to redeem herself with the help of a certain other MC.

**Waffe: Fear in Box **An ominous black cube. People placed within the cube suffer unimaginable torment. This waffe even makes the Boltons look bad. (Note: the name isn't due to my terrible grammar. That's actually what it's called. I actually well in write English.)


	13. Chapter 12:Strongest vs Strongest I

**Hello internets, I'm back. Gah, it's a lot harder to focus on a fanfic when there are so many assignments that have impending deadlines. Plus why is everything so far away from each other!? But enough of me complaining, here's chapter 12. Enjoy and review (or don't)**

* * *

**Chapter 12 **

**(Three Years Ago)**

"Well looks like it's finally time for your debut, _Miss_ Ren Ashbell"

Two young girls sat together in a waiting room, both with long, beautiful, black hair. One wore a black dress and the other wore a shrine maiden (miko) uniform. Although they had youthful features, they were so beautiful that even those of the same gender would be bewitched.

"Yup, looks like this is it" The girl in the miko uniform laughed nervously.

"Welcome to the first battle of the **Blade Dance**! As I'm sure you all know, the rules of the **Blade Dance **this time is a tournament! Now, let us delay no further, and get the show on the road!"

The loud voice of an announcer in the arena echoed as it reached the two girls.

"Why are you so nervous Kamito? From all the reports given to us by Lily, you're easily the strongest contestant, even without the power of the **Demon Lord**." The girl in the dress asked, with a teasing expression.

"Even if you say that Restia, I'm an assassin originally, remember? Fighting while being watched by that many people isn't exactly something I'm used to…"

"Ha, ha, it's rather rare for me to see your flustered face. Relax, you'll be fine" Restia said placing her hand on Kamito's head.

"From the West gate, the Ordesia Empire's representative elementalist, Velsaria Eva Fahrengart! The adopted daughter of the Fahrengart family, she's participating in the **Blade Dance **despite being just a freshman in the academy! As expected of the Fahrengart military family!"

The announcer's voice was followed by roars of approval.

"Oh, it seems the Fahrengart girl is quite popular. Too bad she'll be eliminated in the first round" Restia said with mock pity, turning into a jet-black sword in Kamito's arms "Hm? What's wrong Kamito?"

Kamito had a rather uncomfortable expression on his face as he looked towards the hallway that led to the arena. "Uh…well…"

"What is it?"

"Ah, it's a bit…"

"Just tell me already."

"I…sort of have to go to the restroom"

"And from the East gate, the independent elementalist, Ren Ashbell! At a mere 13 years of age, she's already participating in the **Blade Dance**! Is it overconfidence, or does she have the skills to make it in this most prestigious contest!? Only the test of battle will give the answer!"

"…You…what?" Restia said, shocked speechless by Kamito's declaration.

"I said-"

"I heard you the first time!" Restia yelled. If she were in her human form, she surely would have been facepalming

"W-well what am I supposed to do now!?"

"What do you mean what are you supposed to do!? Get out there and fight!"

"But I really-"

"The fate of the world depends on this plan going right! Wet you pants if you have to!"

"No, it's not that I need to pee. I'm pretty sure those meat buns I had the other day were-"

"It doesn't matter, just get out there!"

**Break **

"Umm…. Ashbell-san?" The announcer asked warily.

In the silent arena there was a girl with blonde hair that had a beauty that rivaled the radiance of the stars. Wearing decorated, silver armor and a crimson cape, Velsaria Eva Fahrengart stood there like a goddess prepared to go to war.

_'Humph, looks like my foe got cold feet'_

This thought was shared by much of the audience, but they weren't that surprised. Even outside the Empire, Velsaria was quite famous for her overwhelming power and ruthlessness. Plus, she had a contract with an extremely powerful spirit that most had considered uncontrollable. Rather than cowardly, conceding was definitely a smart decision, most people thought.

"!?"

"?" Velsaria was confused by the sudden gasps that sounded all around the arena. Looking about, she found her adoptive sister and grandfather in the stands. She was about to offer them a light smile, but then noticed that her sister was pointing behind her.

"!" Whirling around, she saw the face of a beautiful young girl with long, black hair. Though she was momentarily taken aback from both surprise and the girl's beauty, she quickly regained herself and jumped back.

_"Impossible! How did she take my back without me noticing!?'_ Glaring at Ren Ashbell, Velsaria noticed Ren was muttering to herself while looking at her sword. It appeared that she was talking to her spirit.

"Kamito, this is where your opponent is supposed to stand. You stand over there"

"Ah, whoops, I overshot. Well, since she's now standing where I'm supposed to, it should be fine if I stay here right?"

Since he was whispering quietly, neither Velsaria nor the audience could hear the conversation.

"Um…Ashbell-san? Your starting position is over ther-"After being glared at the peerless beauty, the announcer fell silent.

"Its fine" Velsaria waved at the announcer "You deliberately showed off so that I wouldn't underestimate you just because you're younger, right?"

_'No, please go easy on me so that I can end this quickly and go to the restroom!'_

"Don't worry, it's against my policy to hold back!" At the sound of the bell, particles of light surrounded Velsaria and her armor transformed, with cannons forming on her pauldrons. It was Velsaria's elemental waffe: **Silent Fortress**.

Velsaria aimed her cannons at Ren and then-

Was suddenly pierced in the chest by the girl's jet-black sword.

"Eh?" Not just Velsaria, all of the audience was astounded by the .01 second match. Moving faster than the eye could see, the girl had instantly closed the between them and stabbed her. Velsaria hadn't even had the chance to attack.

As Velsaria fell to her knees, the girl calmly removed her sword and walked past her. Even though it was clearly her victory, she seemed to have a dissatisfied expression on her face.

"Ah…!I-It appears…that the victor is Ren Ashbell!" Remembering she still had a job to do, the announcer declared the victor. When the audiences finally noticed the situation, cheers broke out. It was an unbelievable outcome. From the military based family, the Fahrengart Duke's representative to be beaten by a young unnamed elementalist.

"Ah, wait! Ashbell-san, would you care to comment on your victory?" The announcer said running up to the girl.

"…no" She gave the announcer a cold look and vanished as abruptly as she had appeared.

This was the debut match of the 'Cool Beauty' who would eventually become known as **The Strongest Blade Dancer**. (As well as the awakening of the announcer to being an 'M' but that's something else entirely.)

The meat buns would take a while to pass, and, as a result Kamito was late to his second match as well.

* * *

_On that day, I lost spectacularly. However, it was not the lost that vexed me. It was the fact that __**she **__wasn't even looking at me. In her eyes were reflected goal, one far away from the arena; her victory over me wasn't even registered in her mind. Soon I'll have a chance for a rematch, though. And I intend to make her acknowledge me, no matter what it takes… _

_-From the diary of Velsaria Eva Fahrengart _

* * *

**(Present Day) **

There was the chirping of singing birds. The fresh sunshine was shining in diagonally from the window.

"...U...h" It was 6 o'clock, early in the morning. Kamito rubbed his sleepy eyes as he woke up. He combed out his long, black hair by hand, and then first he checked under the sheets as usual.

"Alright, today's safe." Kamito took a breath of relief.

Recently, there were times when a fully naked sword spirit or a lewd princess was found in his bed when he woke up, so he couldn't let his guard down.

Feeling relieved, he nimbly folded the sheets and got up. "...I have to make breakfast."

"_Ah, good morning master" _

"Hm, good morning to you to"

"_Moring" _

"_Good morning" _

"_Ah, it is my pleasure to devote another day to your service" _

Many morning greeting later.

"…Wait, I was making breakfast" Remembering his present task, Kamito headed to the kitchen.

"Hm?" As he approached the kitchen, there was a rich, sweet smell that came wafting over. It had a slightly burnt, bitter scent. Curious, he stealthily peeked into the kitchen.

"Hey, what are you putting in!?"

"Fufuu, something that is made of mashed-up baked newt."

He heard Claire and Fianna's voices.

"Wh-What are you thinking?! Don't put in such a disgusting thing!"

"Ahh, I was regularly using it at the Divine Ritual Institute. It seemed to have the same effect as an aphrodisiac."

"Aph-Aphrodisiac!?"

"Yeah, once Ren-chan eats this, her true nature as the **Strongest Blade Dancer of the Night** will awaken, and attack us at night." Recently it seems that Fianna and Claire started calling Kamito by his (fake) first name.

"At-Attack... wh-what on earth would she do?"

"Well... it would be something indecent to the extent we would get completely broken in by her…

"Bro-Broken in... y-you're lying, there's no way she'd ever do something like that-"

"Furthermore, the two of us together."

"The two of us together!?"

"It isn't surprising for the **Strongest Blade Dancer of the Night** to do at least that much."

"…Those two…" Kamito's temple twitched_. '...Somehow, it feels like they are defaming my honor with staggering vigor.' _

"_They aren't that far off though. Remember when we were looking for __**Death Gaze **__and we were interrogating those spirit knights for information. Since they were trained against torture you-" _

"_Oh, shut up. Why was retrieving __**Death Gaze **__so annoying! We infiltrated 14 incorrect places, failed at the actual retrieval 5 times-" _

"_Had to cross-dress, then cross-cross-dress…" _

"_Maid uniform, Miko uniform, Bridal Gown…" _

"_Butler uniform, knight uniform, hobo cloths..."_

"_Traversing Desert, Mountains, sewers…" _

"_Attacked by knights, wild animals, fan girls and fan boys…" _

"_We were there too, we were there too." _

"_Just let it all out, you'll feel better"_

"_Wait, I wasn't there. What is this __**Death Gaze**__? Is it some really powerful spirit?" _

"If it were powerful, I wouldn't be grumbling so much about it" Kamito mumbled under his breath.

Even while Kamito recollecting various bad memories, the two ojou-sama had continued their conversation.

"Fu fu, wouldn't it nice to see Ren-chan on the offensive every once in a while?"

"Th-That's... Err, o-of course not!"

"Oh really? Then what's with those novels you have hidden under your bed? Let see, it was 'I don't want to go home tonight, Ashbell-sama!' or something like that, right? How lewd of you, Claire."

"…I don't want to be told that by the fake breast princess."

"Oh, even without my pads, mine are much bigger than yours, Claire, you know?"

"I-I want to try burning that surplus fat of yours, princess."

Sparks scattered between the two of them. How energetic early in the morning. It somehow had become a critical situation, so—

"Hey, what are the two of you doing?" Kamito finally made an appearance in the kitchen.

"Ren-sama!" "Ren-chan!?"

The two of them turned around in a shocked manner, and hid something behind them in a fluster.

"Y-You've already awoken!?"

"Yeah, because we've a battle today. I planned on making breakfast earlier than usual…Oh? That's a new look, what's the occasion?"

Indeed Claire and Fianna were not wearing their usual uniform. Or rather, they were wearing something on top of their uniform. Both of them were wearing matching frilled aprons.

"Hey, hey, Ren-chan how do I look?"

"Hm, quite cute. It suits you quite well. You as well Claire"

"I-It's not like I was going to ask!"

"Ha, ha. So what are you guy's hiding behind your backs?"

"Th-That's..." Claire's and Fianna's faces swiftly turned red, and they bashfully entwined their fingers.

"Hm?" Kamito tilted his head in question.

"...Cho-Chocolate!" Claire shouted like she turned defiant.

"Chocolate? ...oh, the **Valentia Holy Festival** is coming up soon isn't it?"

**Valentia Holy Festival. **

It was a popular ritual to commemorate the Queen Valentia Sadelca, who served the fire Elemental Lord several hundred years ago.

It was originally a ritual to dedicate baked sweets, which were baked with flames of purification, to spirits, but it had become "the day to give chocolate to the person you like " among the common masses.

"Hm? But this is an all-girls school…"

"Well there is one boy…" "Th-That's obvious, this is a friendship chocolate to be given to friends! There's no way that I like any of the girls here like that!"

"…you have friends?"

"I-I do have friends! For example, Scarlet, and ...err, the stray cat staying in the academy's garden, Kitty."

"I-I see. It seems I was in the wrong…"

Suddenly, the living room's door opened. "Master Ren, I also tried making chocolate."

"E-Est!?" The one who appeared was a beautiful girl who was like a fairy. It was the sword spirit Est.

"..." Kamito widened his eyes, and froze in place.

Claire and Fianna were also at a loss for words.

She was naked. No, to be precise she still had knee-socks on. It was the so-called naked knee-socks.

Regaining composure, Kamito face palmed. "Est…"

"Yes?" Est tilted her head to the side in question.

"…This fanfic is supposed to be rated T, you know? That cannot be safe for work…"

"?" Not understanding what Kamito was saying, Est tilted her head to the other side.

"Never mind…just hurry up and get dressed."

"That's disappointing. I thought that Master Ren would be delighted with this sort of appearance."

"What kind of eyes are you looking at your contractor with..." Kamito deeply sighed with a deadpan look. Recently Est had been acting bolder than usual, whispering 'I can't let that darkness spirit get ahead…'

"Anyway, what chocolate are you talking about?" He could not see anything like chocolate in Est's hands. Instead, there was a small tube, like those used to store frosting for cakes.

"Okay, over here." Est nodded expressionlessly

"What!" She began drawing words with chocolate on her smooth white skin.

Drawn on her skin were the words 'Eat me'

"…Est what is this?"

"…Chocolate? If you don't hurry, it'll melt."

"Fuaa, y-you, what are you teaching your contracted spirit, pe-pervert!"

"Err... Ren-chan, y-you like this sort of thing?"

Claire's face turned bright red, and she got angry, while Fianna looked away with an uncomfortable expression.

At that moment-

"Claire Rouge, the knights have received yet another noise complaint! What is…going…on…?" Ellis came barging in, then froze in her tracks when she saw the scene in the kitchen.

"Hey Ellis. There's a perfectly reasonable explanation for this, just give me a few minutes to think of it, okay?"

"H-how envious… to be eaten by Ashbell-sama…no wait! Su-such indecent b-behavior won't be forgiven by the knights! Prepare yourselves!"

"Hah…hey, we're getting out of here"

"Eh?" "Huh?"

Kamito suddenly grabbed Fianna and Claire, then jumped out the window.

* * *

"Hm, the lad is interesting as always I see…"

Greyworth amusedly sipped some tea as she watched three people and a spirit fly out the window of the second floor of the Raven Class dormitory.

"Even though there's only a few weeks till the opening of the **Blade Dance**, how carefree. Then again, since it's him, I guess it doesn't really matter…" Greyworth said, taking another sip.

"Academy director, you seem to be pretty attached to her." A voice came from behind her. It was a woman with black hair and a white robe put over her suit. It was the teacher of the Raven Class, Freya.

"It's a bit to eavesdrop on your superiors, you know?"

"My apologies, I have a message for you."

"Oh? Let's hear it."

"Velsaria Eva has returned to the academy."

Greyworth slightly raised up her eyebrows. "Oh, she completed the subjugation quest of a demon-class spirit in just a few weeks. As expected."

"Yes, among the student's in this academy, she is probably the only one who could stand a chance against Ren Ashbell. Unfortunately, she also seems to have difficulty working with a team."

"Hm, if I recall, she seems to have a score to settle with Ashbell. This could get interesting…"

Elsewhere, Kamito had a feeling things were about to get troublesome again.

* * *

"Ren-sama, they're coming. Let's break through the middle in one go!"

"Ah, I got it" Kamito and Claire began running through the forest of **Astral Zero**. It was a practice battle, and their third battle since Fianna had joined.

They were taking a battle formation where the vanguard was Kamito and Claire, and the rear guard and commander was Fianna.

Unlike the previous practice battle, this one did not require the elimination of the entire opposing team for victory. Only defeating the commander was necessary.

Chasing after the two was Fianna, who was gasping for breath. Since she had never received combat training, running was quite difficult for her.

"Hah, hah... Hey, wait a bit, you two!"

"Hurry up Fianna, your slowing us down!"

"I can't help it, after all, my breasts aren't light like Claire's"

"Wh-What was that!" Seeing Fianna's breasts shake whenever she ran, Claire tightly bit her lips.

"As much as a hate to interrupt your bonding, they're here"

Three girls emerged from the underbrush and headed towards them.

"!" Seeing who was approaching, Claire stiffened.

"? Do you know them Claire?"

"…two of them. The mirror spirit user and the adamantine spirit user were both participants in the battle royale for the military spirit a while ago. They paid special attention to me in the tournament so I should repay those sempai in kind…"

"Is that so? Then I'll leave those guys to you. I'll track down their commander then."

"Better hurry then. I'll settle this in thirty seconds"

"Ha, ha, good luck then"

Exchanging smiles, Claire swung her **Flame Tongue **at the three girls in front of her while Kamito dashed into the forest. Though the morning mist made it difficult for Kamito to see, his training with the **Instructional School **allowed him to navigate the forest with ease.

'_It seems one of them chased after me' _Kamito thought to himself, sensing that a presence coming from the direction he just came from.

Sensing the bloodlust of a another enemy next to him, Kamito tilted his head slightly, as a sound similar to that of insect wings passed by his ears. Nearby a tree was pulverized.

He turned around to face his attacker. She was a small built girl with chestnut-color hair. She was holding a small harp in her hand. It was a musical instrument-type elemental waffe.

'_Sound waves, huh? How troublesome' _Since the trajectory of the attack couldn't be determined from the user's hand motions or gaze, it was difficult to evade attacks from such a waffe.

The girl strummed her harp violently, unleashing a volley of invisible blades at Kamito. He easily dodged them but suddenly-

The sound blades that he had dodged flew back at him from behind, like a boomerang. With an explosive roar, the sound blades crashed into the ground, throwing up a huge cloud of dust.

"You let your guard down, Ren Ashbell!" It was the elementalist that came chasing after Kamito. The upperclassman appeared from behind, smirking with a sphere shaped spirit floating on her palm. "Vit, that girl's elemental waffe is a sword. **Strongest Blade Dancer, **my ass ,she's no big deal as long as we keep our distance."

"I see, you amplified the sound blades and reflected them, huh? Not a bad trick"

"Eh?"

The mirror spirit user stared dumbly down at the bright, silver sword that was suddenly protruding from her chest. Even though no physical would be done to her, as it was **Astral Zero**, pain was still received, so the girl collapsed.

"!?" Realizing the situation, the harp user Vit immediately ran.

"Even if it's a sword, it isn't like there aren't ways to attack distant foes, you know?" Saying that Kamito pulled out the sword and threw it the running girl. In midair it transformed from a long sword to a dagger, and pierced the escaping girl from behind.

"Kamito is too rough on his spirits" Est complained as Kamito retrieved her.

"Sorry, sorry. When we get back I'll treat you in compensation" Kamito said, a bit guilty.

"_Hey, how come we never get treated when you run us ragged!?" _

"_Yeah, yeah, this is clearly favoritism!" _

"_**Belphegor, **__remind me the last time you were actually useful" _

"…_touché" _

"Shush, I'm trying to find their commander" Kamito said, a bit annoyed, as he sensed for presences nearby. "Hm, let's see… she's….directly behind Fianna?"

Kamito suddenly bolted back to Claire and Fianna. Once he arrived, he saw that the two other elementalists had been defeated by Claire.

"Ah, you're back-"

"Fianna, watch out!"

"!?" From a puddle behind Fianna emerged a water spirit that looked like a giant serpent. It quickly entwined itself around Fianna's slender body.

"Ah, hn... What are you doing?!" Fianna was suspended in midair. She writhed in protest, but she was helpless against grasp the spirit.

"No, no, don't touch anywhere, eh... n-noooooo!"

"Why you, release Fianna!" Aiming at the slimy serpent's body, Claire launched her **Flame Tongue**. However, since it was a water spirit, the attack had very little effect. In retaliation, the serpent raised its head and shot a jet of water at Claire.

Kamito quickly jumped in front of her, and blocked the stream of water with Est. The spirit tried to unleash another water jet but-

—_**Thou, servant of the king of the child of man, knight and master swordsman! **_

—_**By the contract of the old blood, become the sword that protects me, please hurry and come to my side!**_

As Fianna chanted the words of summoning, the inside of the water spirit began glowing brightly. Immediately, the gigantic water spirit's body swelled up and exploded. From the remains of the water spirit came a knight in silver armor, carrying Fianna. It was a power that Fianna, who was once called the **Lost Queen**, had recently regained.

Fianna was gently let down and collapsed on the ground since she had exhausted all her strength.

"Checkmate" Kamito calmly said, reaching into the puddle that the water spirit had emerged from. He pulled out the enemy commander, who had been hiding inside it with water spirit magic.

"…It seems so" The girl said with a vexed expression on her face.

"Victory, Team Scarlet!" Came the voice of the teacher judging the match.

* * *

**When out of good ideas, use toilet humor apparently. I'm pretty sure that joke has already been done too many times, but whatever. Anyway, volume 3 yay! This is probably my favorite pre-Blade Dance volume, so I'm a bit more motivated to write than normal, even though college is getting into my writing time (Who needs a 4.0 anyway? Or a life for that matter) Well, until next time. **

**P.S. Since the spirit database was short, there's also a bonus omake...wait, shouldn't that normally be the other way around?**

* * *

_**Spirit Database: **_

_**Yukari Yakumo: **_

**Appearance: **A young woman with blonde hair. Wears a pink and purple dress and mob cap.

**History (Touhou): **The youkai of boundaries. She is in charge of maintaining the boundaries around the fantastical land of Gensokyo. A very whimsical youkai, she lives for the enjoyment of life. She also seems to hate Lunarians for some reason…

**Waffe: Border of Phantasm **This elemental waffe takes the form of a parasol. Allows the user to manipulate boundaries as they please, including conceptual boundaries. Before the might of this waffe, the forth wall means nothing.

* * *

**Omake: Death Gaze Failure the 13th**

"Hm, I hope this time that freaking spirit is actually here" Kamito muttered under his breath as he walked through the woods.

"Aw, don't be like that onii-sama! We had lots of fun that last time, didn't we?" Muir said with a giggle

"Right. Fun."

"Aw, but you were so cute in that maid costume"

"Quiet. We're here" Rubia coldly said as they arrived at the top of a hill. Below them was a beautiful lake with rich, blue water. By the lakeside was a row of cabins.

"Ahh…Camp Crystal Lake, was it? It's a popular location for students studying the spirit arts to vacation at. Rumor has it there's a powerful spirit sealed at the bottom of the lake. Hopefully it won't be another false report"

"Yeah…I definitely sense something off about this place…" Though it was a beautiful piece of land, it seemed to exude a tense atmosphere. It was definitely not an ordinary vacation spot.

**Nightfall **

Kamito, Muir and Rubia were sleeping in a cabin by the lake. In the middle of the night, Kamito felt a strange presence and woke up suddenly.

"Restia?"

"You feel it too? Get ready" Restia whispered as she turned into her sword form.

The door to the cabin creaked open and a menacing humanoid shape crept into cabin. It looked vaguely male, and wore a white hockey mask on its face. In its hands was a machete that was dripping blood. It was clearly a powerful demon spirit.

At the sight of this malevolent demon approaching them, Restia and Kamito-

""Hah…"" Let out a tired sigh.

"Judging by its strength, it seems unlikely there's another powerful spirit is causing the strange atmosphere around the lake." Restia said sadly. "That means…"

"Yeah, looks like we got the wrong place again. Hey Rubia, Muir, wake up." Kamito said shaking the two awake.

"Hm? What time is it? Don't just interrupt our sleep like that" In response Kamito just pointed at the spirit in the white mask.

""…Hah"" Seeing the spirit, Muir and Rubia also let out a disappointed sigh.

"Well its fine isn't it? Since it's clear that **Death Gaze **isn't here, we can sleep in" Rubia said, getting back into bed.

"Surprisingly optimistic of you Rubia-nee. Well it's been a while since I've last gotten a good night's rest…" Kamito said also getting back in bed.

"Hm? Onii-sama, what about the demon spirit?" Muir pointed at the slowly approaching spirit.

"Ah…you can play with it I suppose. Just make sure you get some sleep later, okay?"

"Really Onii-sama!? You're the best!" Saying that Muir pointed her hand at the demon spirit. The seal on her hand began glowing ominously. Feeling an instinctive sense of danger, the demon spirit began backing away slowly.

"No way Muir is letting you get away. It's about time Muir had the chance to play around" Muir said, chasing after the demon spirit with a menacing giggle.

That night, Kamito had the best night's sleep since the search for **Death Gaze **began.


	14. Chapter 13:Strongest vs Strongest II

**Hello Internets. It has been a while, but I thought I'd let you know that neither I nor this project is dead (though, as college gets busier, updates might get even slower). My motivation, however is pretty close. Well anyway, here's the 13****th**** chapter. Please enjoy and review (or don't) **

**Edit:I give my thanks to all of you who are catching whenever I use Kamito when I should have used Ren Ashbell. I usually try to look it over, but that's just something I keep on missing.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Kamito and the others, who returned from the forest of Astral Zero, were walking in a line in the academy's corridor. Fianna, who had been caught and twined up by the water spirit, had a dead tired expression. Est, who turned back into her human form, was clinging to the cuffs of Kamito's uniform.

"Hee, hee, yet another win! Even without a full team, we're still unbeatable" Brushing her red twin-tails, Claire muttered in a good mood.

"Even if you say that, it's more like Ren-chan is carrying us..." Fianna said, disappointed in herself for being a liability in the match.

"Don't worry too much about that Fianna. Even without me there, you two managed to defeat some pretty strong opponents on the opposing team. Your teamwork is definitely getting better" Kamito to said, placating the pouting princess. "Anyway, let's have a big lunch to celebrate our victory. It'll be a party"

At those words, Kamito's sleeves were suddenly pulled down. Looking down at Est's clear violet pupils, he guessed at the sword spirits intention.

"Ah, are you hungry as well, Est? Since you worked hard, you can eat as much as you want."

"…please praise me more, master Ren"

"…such a spoilt child. Well I guess it can't be helped" He made a wry smile as he gave her head a pat. Est narrowed her eyes with pleasure. At the sight of those two beauties (?) interacting, Claire and Fianna couldn't help being entranced.

"? What's with those expressions? Is there something on my face?"

"Ah!...that was…uh…just…" Claire looked away with a red face.

"How should I say… thank you for the treat. I feel rejuvenated now" Fianna said with a broad grin.

"Hmm, you seem to be having fun. Sister of the **Calamity Queen**."

"Yeah, how did a traitor's sister even get into this prestigious academy anyway?"

It was the upperclassman from the match a while ago, the adamantine elementalist and the mirror elementalist.

"What did you-?!" Claire brought up her hand, and was about to summon her elemental waffe but-

"Calm down" Kamito grabbed her arm.

"But Nee-sama was insulted!"

"If you start something here, our **Blade Dance **entrance will be denied. If that happens, you might never meet your sister again" Kamito whispered to Claire.

'_I don't really find people insulting Rubia-nee pleasant either' _he thought to himself, willing Claire to calm down. Seeing his serious expression, she bit her lip and put down her hand.

"This is really sickening. For the sister of a felon, who did that much, to be boldly attending the academy, what on earth are your nerves made of—"

"Hmm, how disgraceful, senpai. We, the academy students, are empire's pride. If you have any reason to fight, it is only manners to settle it with an official duel." With her extravagant platinum-blonde hair fluttering as she waked, Rinslet suddenly interrupted the intruded into the conversation. "Or do you lack the bravery to do that?"

"...What was that!?" Being provoked, one of the enraged upperclassmen summoned her adamantine spirit. Before it could that could happen-

"You're slow."

"Wh!?" The upperclassman's face distorted with shock. Rinslet's nocked bow of ice was aimed at the place between her eyebrows. Faster than the upperclassman could follow, Rinslet had not only summoned her spirit, but had also managed to manifest her elemental waffe.

'_Hm, she's pretty fast' _that speed had honestly surprised Kamito _'some spirit knights aren't even at that level'_

"Give up. I can shoot this far faster than you can summon that spirit of yours."

"W-we'll remember this!" the two upperclassmen said disdainfully and glared at Claire before running off.

"Hmm, a wise judgment." Rinslet proudly said, brushing her hair.

"Rinslet, you..."

"Oh, this is not something you have to feel indebted for, Claire Rouge. I really hate those sort of prideless nobles."

"I-It's not like I feel indebted or something! What are you doing here anyway?"

"E-Err... Just now, I heard something about a victory celebration party." Her face was slightly red and she entwined her fingers bashfully.

"What, you were listening to our conversation?"

"I-It was by chance, it was just that it entered my ears by chance!" Rinslet shook her head in denial. "Although you're having a victory party, since it's you guys, you would be having it in the academy's dining hall, right?"

"...Hm, yeah. We're broke after all" Claire was a fallen noble and Fianna was practically disowned, so neither had much money. Though Kamito had a considerable amount of money from the royalties of Lily's "business ventures" he spent most of it funding various projects in the organization, so he didn't have much on hand. Thus, the trio's only real option was to celebrate on the free food in the dining hall.

"How about having lunch at a high-class restaurant in Academy Town once in a while?"

"…didn't I just establish that we're broke?"

"I will be treating. This is a small expense for my Laurenfrost family. Claire Rouge, your Highness, and the spirit over there, there is no need to hold back." The ojou-sama brushed her platinum-blonde hair.

"No." "I decline." However, Claire and Fianna mercilessly rejected her.

"Wh-Why?!"

"Because I don't want to be indebted to you."

"Speaking of which, why is Rinslet coming to Team Scarlet's victory celebration party?"

"Th-That's... err... u..." caught off guard by their refusal, Rinslet struggled for a response.

"Hah…basically you just want to eat with us, is that about right Carol?" Kamito asked.

"Indeed. You seem to have gotten used to milady's nuances" responded Carol, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. "How did you detect my presence…no, I suppose that's just to be expected of you"

"Carol!? Wh-What are you saying? This girl is just...!" Turning bright red, Rinslet hits Carol's shoulder.

"...What, if that was the case, all you had to do was say so at the beginning." Claire shrugged her shoulders

"Eh? I-It's alright... for me to also come together?"

"We never got to celebrate the completion of that mission in the mining town, so we might as well do that now. Even though you were totally useless in that mission, I suppose we can invite you"

"Th-thank you so…hey! What was that about being useless!?"

"Kamito, I want to eat parfait."

"Ahh, now that you mentioned it, I promised you that a while ago. Sure, no problem" Ignoring the two girls' Tsun-off, Kamito continued conversing with Est. "It's been awhile since I last went into academy town. It'll be a nice change of pace…oh, wait"

"?" Having suddenly halted, the girls looked at the still Kamito curiously.

"I have a make-up class for the fundamental subject after this."

"...Huh? Don't tell me you failed the fundamental subject?"

"...Sorry." Kamito nodded, a bit discouraged.

With the **Blade Dance **approaching, Kamito spent most of his time making plans with Lily for the event or participating in ranking battles, so he had even less time to study then he normally did. Plus, since he had no intention of staying in the academy after the end of the **Blade Dance, **he did not feel any particular need to do well on exams.

He had also hoped that having bad grades would tarnish his reputation a bit, so there would be less mobbing fans. Unfortunately, this backfired as he often heard "she's really cool on the battlefield but so earnest in the classroom!" and "G-Gap Moe!" uttered whenever he walked down the halls.

"I can't believe it. Why did you fail such an easy lecture?"

"Gu..."

On the other hand, Claire did extremely well in the classroom, to the point that she could be considered a genius. Fianna, who had undergone the strict education of the **Divine Ritual Institute,** also had good scores.

"...It can't be helped. We'll just have a late lunch, after the supplementary lessons are over"

And just like that, Kamito went towards the fundamental subject classroom to take the supplementary class.

* * *

When he opened the door of the classroom, he spotted a person he recognized. That blue pony-tail was without a doubt, the captain of the Knights, Ellis.

"She's also in the supplementary class?" he muttered to himself. It was a little surprising that that serious knight girl had failed the lecture.

Kamito approached from behind to try to call out to her. For the time being, he had to explain about this morning's incident.

"Yo, Ellis."

"Hyan!" The moment Kamito called out, Ellis let out a cute shriek.

"That was a very cute scream, Captain." Kamito said teasingly

"Ashbell-sama!? …please don't sneak up on me like that, I thought I'd have a heart attack…"

"I'm sorry for surprising you. Ellis, are you also taking supplementary class?"

"Yea-Yeah, that's right… I failed the fundamental subject." Ellis said, looking a bit down "since it has been so busy lately with the knights, I didn't get credit due to lack of attendance…"

"That's a pity. Well, since we're both in this class let's get along"

"Y-Yes!" Ellis exclaimed loudly. "…umm Ashbell-sama?"

"? What is it?"

"I heard the circumstances from Claire and the others after that. It appears that I had misunderstood. I'm sorry... I want you to forgive me."

Ellis shook her ponytail and bowed her head down.

"Ah, don't worry about it. Instead, if Ellis didn't come at that time, how should I put it, I feel that that would have turned out rather badly…" Kamito gave her a wry smile while patting her lightly on the head.

"!?" Shocked by the sudden contact Ellis jumped up as if electrified.

"? Ellis, is something wrong?"

"N-No, no-nothing at all!" Ellis coughed, and fixed her sights on her spirit subject textbook again. To cool her flushed face, she began to mutter and memorize the text.

"Ellis, are you trying to memorize the whole chapter? You should just memorize the important parts, it's much easier"

"Hm? Just memorize the important parts?'

"Yeah, how about I teach you a bit" saying that, Kamito grabbed Ellis' note book

"Fuaa, Wh-Wha-What are you doing?!"

"Oh, you take really neat notes, Ellis. Anyway over here…" Kamito drew his face closer as he marked some points on Ellis' notes, and Ellis' face turned bright red.

"This is like this, right? And, this is-"

"U-Um, I see... Your teaching method is good."

"Is that so?"

"Y-yes next time, teach me various things again. Your explanations are very easy to understand."

"Ahh, no problem." Kamito friendlily assured her, and then, he set his sights towards the platform as the teacher in charge of the lecture, Freya, entered the classroom.

* * *

"…depending on the situation, it appears that there are also cases that result in the annihilation of contracted spirits. Of course, I believe that there isn't a fool in this room that would reach her hand out to **Cursed Armament Seals**."

Freya was lecturing about **Cursed Armament Seals**, special spirit seals that could give the user great power, but had disastrous side-effects. Though they were often used in times of war, there was currently an international treaty banning their use.

"She's seems to be emphasizing about the Cursed Armament Seal. This isn't the subject of this lecture, right?"

"...Yes. Recently there seemed to be a group illegally selling **Cursed Armament Seals** in Academy Town. The knights received a notification to be on guard for them the other day"

"I see…it's a distasteful subject" As these seals were being extensively researched by the organization, Kamito had considerable knowledge of these seals. Though he didn't personally approve of them, he accepted that their power might be necessary to overthrow the **Otherworldly Darkness**.

"Indeed. As a knight, I'll never forgive those people who would bring ruin the academy." Ellis tightly clenched her fist, and muttered with determination.

"How many such people has the Sylphid Knights arrested?"

"Ah…even though we knights have been doing our utmost to catch them, since many of us were injured in the Jio incident, we're a bit shorthanded so…" Ellis trailed off with a depressed expression on her face.

"Is that so?... Are your two teammates already alright?"

"They've recovered enough to move about, but unfortunately, they're in no condition to do knight duties… I have to express my gratitude to you again, Ashbell-sama."

"Don't worry about it, I was just doing the mission assigned to me. Then again, I never expected to have to fight an Arch-demon class spirit…"

"Eh…how should I say this… sorry for various things"

"Oh, I already said its fine, didn't I?"

"But still…Oh, Ashbell-sama are you free tonight?"

"Yes, as long as it's not too late..." Kamito tilted his head in question, as if to say "what is it?"

"Uh, ah... I mean, err, I-I want you to help teach me with my studies!"

"Studies?"

"That's right! D-Didn't you promise that you'll teach me just now?!" Ellis' face turned bright red.

"It's a bit sudden but…I suppose it's fine. Five o'clock in front of the middle auditorium, is that alright?"

"Yes, after all I have some things to prepare…"

'_Prepare? Well it should be fine' _Kamito shrugged to himself then suddenly said to Ellis "Oh, I just noticed but…"

"Y-Yes?"

"You seem to be able to talk to me more normally now. That makes me kind of happy, since you being so nervous felt kind of lonely. I thought you might have disliked me or something…"

"!?" Being looked up at with gentle eyes, Ellis was unable to contain herself and leapt up. And then-

"Ellis Fahrengart, is my lesson so boring that you need to leave in such an extraordinary manner?" Instructor Freya said menacingly behind Ellis.

"! Of course not instructor! My deepest apologies!" Ellis bowed deeply then got back to her seat.

"_What was that? There's no way you'd mistake her intention that badly" _

"_Are you stressed or something master?" _

_"Shh...I'm trying to listen to the lecture"_

* * *

After the lesson ended Kamito hurriedly ran to the front of the main gate of the academy.

"Ah, Ren-sama, you finally made it!" Claire exclaimed with a relieved expression.

"Geez Ren-chan, a man shouldn't leave a woman waiting" Fianna said teasingly

"…I have no idea what you're talking about Fianna" Kamito said, adverting his eyes.

"Master Ren, I want to eat parfait soon." Est was motionlessly and expressionlessly staring at Kamito.

"Yeah, I keep on relying on Est every time. So, ask for anything today."

"I'm happy, Master Ren." Saying that, Est grasped tightly onto Kamito's hand.

"!" At this the three others froze.

"Hm, what's the matter?" As Kamito's hands were kept joined with Est's, he turned around to see the three of them glaring at Kamito, as they groaned.

"Fufu, everyone, her other hand is still free, you know?" Carol placed her hand near her mouth, and gently smiled.

"I-It's not like that!" "Holding hands and such..." "I-I'm not a kid, you know!" The three ojou-sama blushed, and quickly turned away.

"Ah, is that so? Well in that case, I'll do it." Carol said, tightly grasping onto Kamito's hand.

Suddenly the atmosphere was filled with bloodlust. Kamito suddenly has flashbacks of battlefields he'd been on.

"W-well then, let's get going then…" Kamito said with a hint of trepidation.

* * *

Academy town, which was built around the academy, was quite a luxurious town, with facilities rivaling the Imperial capital. Normally lively as it was, with the upcoming **Valentia Holy Festival,** the town was adorned with festive colors and banners.

"It's awfully busy. It still has a different ambiance compared to the austere Imperial Empire's grand spirit festival." Fianna commented.

"That's because the Valentia Holy Festival is a festival by ordinary townspeople. Its nuance is a little different from the ritual that princess maidens do to dedicate to spirits."

"Right, it's similar to the opening day of the **Blade Dance**" Kamito said

Though the **Blade Dance, **of course, involved combat, that certainly wasn't all there was to it. There was also a grand festival held for the participants and spectators. Most well-known were the balls that were held at the beginning and conclusion of the **Blade Dance**.

"Oh, that's right, I didn't get to attend the last **Blade Dance **ball. How was it Ren-sama?" Claire asked, a bit curious.

Memories several nobles proposing to him crossed Kamito's mind.

"Aha, ha, ha well…it was certainly…interesting…" Kamito said, the light leaving his eyes.

"Oh…I remember now! Didn't my brother Arneus propose to you? I remember father marveling about someone turning down the chance to become royalty back then…"

"Fianna…could we not talk about that particular subject?" Kamito said with a groan. He looked back, and noticed that Claire had stopped walking.

"Claire?" Wondering what she was doing, Kamito called out to Claire. Looking at what she was staring at, Kamito saw a small cat shaped pendant.

"Oh, do you like that sort of thing?" Kamito asked

"N-not at all! Let's go Ren-sama, I'm sure you're really hungry!" Claire ran off panicky.

"The day of the **Valentia Holy Festival** is also that girl's birthday." Rinslet, who was behind him, said

"Eh? So Tomorrow's her birthday?"

"Yes, although, she is brushing it off like it is nothing."

'_Now that she mentions it, I think Rubia-nee said something about this before' _Kamito said gazing at Claire's retreating back. Kamito returned his sights to the store's display window. There was the cat pendant with a ruby-like spirit crystal inlaid in its pupils. It seemed to be something pretty expensive.

Kamito sighed, and gently moved away from the display window. "Rinslet, thank you for telling me. You're a good person."

"Wh-What are you saying, I do not understand what you mean!" Rinslet's face turned bright red, and she turned her face away.

'_Birthday, huh? I guess I could give her something on behalf of her sister. Having Rubia-nee owe me one wouldn't be too bad…' _

"…_tsundere…" _

"_OH? Did you say something __**Belphegor**__?" _

"…_zzz…" _

* * *

The diner, called Japanese Bluefish Pavilion and recommended by Carol, was a very stylish building of red bricks.

In the table in front of Kamito was piled chicken soup, steak, seasoned tofu, and a fish pie. All of them looked delicious, however he was a little troubled by the waitresses around him.

"That person who ordered all of that… could it be!?"

"It is! I was there when she saved the town from that rampaging military spirit, you know?"

"She's with five other girls... do you think the rumors about her a true?"

"You mean about her playing around with girls? That's just from trashy romance novels right?"

"So you say, but I know what you do when you think I'm asleep nee-san! 'Oh, miss **Strongest Blade Dancer of the Night, **please-'"

"AHHHH! Don't say anymore, please!"

"Shh, she's looking this way!"

_'Saying that now doesn't really matter…' _Feeling a bit mischievous, Kamito gave the waitresses a wink.

"""KYAAAAAAH!"""

"...Truly the **Strongest Blade Dancer of the Night**…"

"Fianna?"

"No, it's nothing…going out to a restaurant every now and then isn't too bad, is it Ren-chan?"

"I guess…Hm? What is it Est?" Having had his sleeve pulled by his contracted spirit, Kamito looked down in question.

"Master Ren, is it alright if I request for all these?"

"No, all of them is a bit… you know?"

"Master Ren promised. You promised I could request anything I like today."

"Gu..."

"You promised."

"...I got it. I promised after all."

"I'm happy to be contracted to Master Ren." Est tightly embraced Kamito's arm.

"Haha, Est, you're exaggerating." Kamito, who made a bitter smile, was—

"..."

Being stared at by Claire and the others. For some reason, they were breathing heavily.

The late lunch continued without much incident until-

"Thank you for waiting. Here's this store's famous dish, Special Big Parfait."

"Eh?"

A waitress with her glamorous tall figure came to Kamito's table. She was a bewitchingly beautiful girl, and her wavy jade green hair was quite long. When he looked carefully, the tips of her ears were sharply pointed.

"_Elfim, huh? More to the point she's…" _

The Elfim were a subhuman species which could trace it's ancestry to nature spirits. They were well known for having pointed ears. Though there were different types of Elfim, the species as a whole shared a strong sense of solidarity; it was rumored that starting a fight with a single Elfim tribe was the same as declaring war against the species as a whole. The Elfim population was relatively small, but their species had a strong affinity for spirits, so they usually made powerful elementalists.

What the waitress was carrying over to the table was a gigantic chocolate parfait. Its monstrous bulk took up almost all the room in the table.

"...Eh, who ordered this?!"

"It wasn't me." Claire shook her head. Fianna and Rinslet also shook theirs.

"..." The line of sight of everyone gathered on one girl.

"...Est?"

"Master Ren promised that I could request for anything."

"Err, that's..."

"You promised." Est gazed at Kamito with her innocent pupils.

"By the way, if you leave stuff behind, there'll be a fine." The beautiful waitress pleasantly smiled.

"Wh-What do we do?"

"It appears that there's no choice but for everyone to cooperate and eat it."

"...It can't be helped." Kamito and the girls picked up their spoons and began to dig into the enormous parfait.

* * *

"Fu fu, it looks like some potential customers showed up…" The tall beautiful girl, who returned to the kitchen, stuck out her tongue and licked her wet red lips.

Though she was pretending to be a waitress, in reality she was the head researcher of **Cursed Armament Seals** for the **Murders**, Vivian Melosa. She was the one responsible for the trade of the forbidden seals circulating around academy town. She was also a former student of the head of the academy, Greyworth.

The **Murders **was the dominant criminal organization on the continent. From assassinations to forbidden magic, this organization would provide anything, given the right price of course.

"…and it's an organization that belongs to us. Or more specifically, the **Alphas Theocracy**, and by extension the **Demon King**. It's been a while, Melosa-san."

"!? Who's there?" Vivian whirled around, drawing a dagger. However her hand was caught by-

"O-Oh? Wha-What business could the **Strongest Blade Dancer **possibly have with a waitress like me? Don't tell me those rumors about you playing around with women were true…"

"Ha, ha, very funny. It's me Dio, I mean Kazehaya Kamito" Saying that, Kamito returned to his male form.

"Eh? Ren Ashbell was the **King of Ice Blossoms**!? My deepest apologies, Elfim-friend!" Vivian sheathed the dagger and knelt, with a bemused expression on her face.

"Ugh, could you do something about that title? It's kind of…" Kamito said, scratching the back of his head, a bit embarrassed.

Just as making an enemy of one tribe of Elfim could make you an enemy of the whole race, befriending an Elfim tribe would make you a friend of the race. There were many Elfim who were kidnapped by the **Instructional School**, and when Rubia and Kamito destroyed it, they helped reunite many Elfim children to their families. Because of this, they were declared friends of the Elfim.

Kamito later received the title of **King of Ice Blossoms** after suppressing and contracting with the demon ice dragon **Zirnitra, **a spirit that revered by the **Forest Dweller **Elfim clan, found in northern Ordesia. Because of this feat, he was acknowledged as a human god by some Elfim.

"So anyway, what are you doing here Vivian Melosa? I'm certain I didn't receive any information regarding your arrival here." Kamito asked.

"Ah, I'm just conducting a bit of personal research, you see?" Vivian replied a bit nervously. Though they had met a few times previously, their relationship was not what one could call close, so she had a healthy amount of respect and fear for the **Demon King**.

"Personal research…is it?"

"Think of it as me taking a vacation for a bit. Of course this research could help in you achieving your ultimate goal of world domination…"

Knowledge of **The Otherworldly Darkness **was known to only a few in the organization. Most parties, including the **Murders**, believed that Kamito's ultimate goal as the **Demon King **was to take over the world.

"Hm, so it was you behind the **Cursed Armament Seals, **huh? Does Greyworth know?"

"Yes, I'm surprised she didn't tell you."

"Well, it doesn't really matter. but…"

"Don't touch the girls you were with? Don't worry about it, I'm not stupid enough to do anything that could harm your friends"

"…Smart girl. Good luck with your research." Kamito said, parting with the Elfim woman.

* * *

By the time all of them finished conquering the gigantic parfait, it was already evening. Kamito, who had returned from Academy Town, arrived at the meeting point just a few minutes early.

He only waited a little bit before Ellis came running up to him.

"I-I'm dreadfully sorry for making you wait Ashbell-sama"

"No, I didn't wait that long. It's a bit unusual for you to be late for something though. How should I say this…It doesn't really fit your image"

"Ah, I was going to come here early but then I took a look around my room and…" at this Ellis trailed off.

"…And?"

"N-Nothing! I just thought it was a bit dirty and did some last minute cleaning, that's all! Anyway let's get going! Right now!" Ellis desperately changed the subject, then muttered to herself "I can't believe they took up the entire closet and I had to hide some…"

"? Well anyway, where should we go to study? Is the library good?" Though a bit suspicious, Kamito let the matter drop.

"Ah, no... not the library." Ellis shook her head in a fluster.

"Hm, not the library? Then, are we going to an empty classroom somewh-"

"...I-It's a room."

"A room?"

"I-I mean, err... I-I want you to teach me in my room!" Ellis shouted with her face turning bright red.

"..."

"I-Is that a no?"

"No, it's just…the way you said that sounded rather lewd. Well I suppose I could give you that kind of lesson as well" Kamito said with a shrug

"!? D-Don't be ridiculous Ashbell-sama! Me and Ashbell-sama, that sort of thing is…"

"...Ahh, I got it. I got it. Allow me to teach you the art of the blade dance of the night. It's a bit early in the day for that though…"

"Ashbell-sama! Did I not just say...!"

"Ha, ha, you're a lot easier to get along with when you're strait forwards like this. Nervous indecision doesn't fit you."

"!? S-Saying something like that so suddenly…that isn't fair Ashbell-sama. Don't tease me so…"

"Ha, just accept it as your payment for the lesson"

* * *

And thus Kamito was brought along to the Weasel Class' dormitory. Being the exact opposite of the Raven Class that gathered problem children, Weasel Class was a class of diligent honor students.

Ellis' room was, up the stairs, on the second floor of the building. As the came up to the room, Ellis coughed in front of the door.

"W-Well this is my room…"

"Ah, pardon the intrusion."

Ellis opened the room's door and muttered an incantation in the spirit language. In that moment, the ceiling's spirit crystal glowed and the inside of the dim room was brightly illuminated. The interior design was not very different from Claire's room. However, Ellis' room was much tidier.

"And this is a last minute clean up? Claire could really learn a thing or two from you"

"Ahh, that's because if I don't tidy up, my overly-serious roommate will get angry."

'_Someone more serious than Ellis? Is that even possible?' _It was discourteous to Ellis, but he couldn't imagine it.

"Where is this roommate now?"

"She is away for a few weeks because of a quest from the Academy. Here, have some tea"

"Ah, thanks a lot Ellis"

"Think nothing of it Ashbell-sama. It's an honor to serve you tea" Ellis said, pouring Kamito a cup of tea and put a small platter of biscuits onto the table. "Now excuse me for a bit, I'll prepare some dinner"

"Sorry for troubling you…wait, aren't we supposed to be studying?" Kamito asked. Ellis had already entered the kitchen, however.

'_Well, I guess there's nothing to do but look around…' _Kamito thought to himself, taking a bite of a biscuit. As he took a look at the room, he noticed a lot of empty glass display cabinets. _'Hm? Those look like they had something in them recently' _

"_Master, I'm detecting some fairly powerful magic emanating from that closet over there" _

Prompted by **Ivy, **Kamito walked to what appeared to be a plain closet. Looking at it closer, he discerned the magic on the closet.

'_Sealing magic? And it's a high level spell too…I wonder what's in there.' _The closet now occupying his full attention, he could see that it was bulging a bit, as if completely full.

"Oops" Accidently dropping the biscuit in his hands, Kamito bent over to pick it up. Out of the corner of his eye, a small shape under Ellis' bed caught his attention.

"Hm?" Though he knew it was bad manners, Kamito walked up to Ellis' bed and crouched down to see-

The 'semi-nude and flustered Ren Ashbell after being barged in on while dressing' figurine. It was a one-of-a-kind figurine that Lily Flame had spent many laborious hours crafting (and Kamito had spent many laborious hours trying to track down and destroy) that had gone missing three years ago.

Kamito calmly got up, put the biscuit he had dropped onto the floor into a trash bin, the walked back to the bed and looked under it again.

The 'semi-nude and flustered Ren Ashbell after being barged in on while dressing' figurine was still there. Not only that, Kamito also noticed several other questionable figurines of him, as well as a small pile of familiar looking books. Nervous sweat began to poor down Kamito's back.

"...I-I kept you waiting."

With god-speed movement, Kamito dashed back to his seat, before Ellis could see where he was. _'Clearly I've seen something I wasn't meant to. That was dangerous…" _

"_Be careful, or else you might get the __full strength of the Fahrengart family turned against you. Information like this is quite dangerous." _

"? Ashbell-sama? Why do you have that uncomfortable expression on your face?"

"I-It's nothing. Oh, that looks delicious Ellis. Thanks for the meal"

"? You're quite welcome"

* * *

By the time that he finished eating Ellis' cooking, it had already turned completely dark outside. It was about time he had to make dinner for Claire and the others, who were waiting at the dormitory.

When he informed Ellis about that matter, she made a slightly disappointed face. After finishing cleaning up the dishes, Ellis and Kamito left the dormitory and headed to Claire's room. As they reached the Raven Class dormitory, Kamito thanked Ellis for the dinner again.

"I apologize for overstaying. Your cooking was delicious."

"It was nothing Ashbell-sama. Just think of it as me repaying for helping us with that Jio incident"

"If you say so. Well, see you tomorrow" Kamito waved his hand and walked off towards the dormitory. At that moment-

"Ah-Ahh, wait a moment Ashbell-sama!" Ellis called Kamito to a halt from behind. It wasn't her usual cool voice. It was the voice like a desperate scream.

"...Ellis?" Kamito questioned, while turning around "What's the matter?"

"No, err..."

"Hm?" Kamito became concerned and approached—

"...!" Ellis —as though she had made a resolution of something important— took in a deep breath.

"Th-The truth is I have a favor to ask you, but..."

"A favor?"

"Ashbell-sama, err... would you please join the Sylphid Knights!?" Ellis' face reddened as she shouted.

"The knights? ...Ah, you did mention that you were a bit shorthanded lately"

"Yes... until my comrades can come back, I would like you to assist the Knights. Of course, you'll be paid a proper salary."

"Being shorthanded…is that really all there is to it?" As Kamito looked at Ellis' pleading form, he noticed that Ellis was trembling slightly.

"...The truth is I'm afraid." Ellis looked downwards as she said that. "Applications to join the knights have fallen drastically ever since I became the knight commander, and with the recent incident, trust in the knights has fallen further than ever. At this rate, the honorable Sylphid Knights might collapse under my leadership"

"Ellis…"

"I don't know what to do anymore. Have I been able to do the right thing as a knight? Am I misusing the authority of the Knights and merely repressing the ones whom I should protect, with power?"

"I want help" —She didn't say that. That was surely her last strand of pride.

"Alright. It's just until those Rakka and Reishia come back, right?"

"I-Is that alright? ...Really?"

"Yeah, it's fine" Kamito firmly nodded. Though he personally thought it would be a pain, he wasn't able to refuse the desperate girl.

"Th-Thank you very much Ashbell-sama!" Ellis bowed down with an expression like she was about to cry at any time.

"Don't worry about it. See you tomorrow then, commander-sama" Kamito said, waving Ellis off with a beautiful smile.

"Y-Yes!" With an elated expression, Ellis ran back to her dormitory.

"Hm, I'm glad she's feeling a bit better…wait, we never got that studying done did we?"

"_Hah, master can be an idiot at the most random times…" _

"_Didn't you receive training about discerning a person's intentions in the __**Instructional School**__?" _

"_I guess men really can't understand the hearts of women…even when they are a woman …." _

* * *

"Uuu, I can't believe I showed Ashbell-sama such a pathetic appearance!" Ellis groaned to herself as she rolled about in her bed, hugging her pillow. "I'm the Commander! If I'm not firm, I can't be an example to everyone!"

She had never even shown that side of hers, which was frightened by insecurity, in front of the comrades she trusted.

Truthfully, she had no intention of inviting Ren to the Knights until that moment. However, when she saw her back as she was about to leave, she had unconsciously called out to her.

As she complained to herself, she glanced at the top of the table. A nicely wrapped-up chocolate was lying there. Tomorrow was the **Valentia Holy Festival**. It was a festival in which chocolate was given to the person one loved.

"No, no no! That's just to welcome her into the knights! In the first place, we're both girls!"

"What's all this fuss Ellis?" Suddenly, a voice like a frozen breeze was heard.

"...!?" Before she knew it, the room's door had been opened and there stood a person very familiar to Ellis. She had shiny blonde hair and cool-headed ice-blue pupils.

"Ah, Aneue...!"

"What kind of pathetic face are you making? And yet you call yourself a knight of the Fahrengart family?"

It was Ellis' adopted older sister, and the one who was vaunted as the academy's strongest, Velsaria Eva Fahrengart.

* * *

**For this arc I'm removing the whole 'Claire is jealous of Ellis and is a total bitch half the novel' subplot because a). It's annoying and I don't really want to add it and b). It a bit weird to have in this fic. If you really liked that subplot for some reason, my apologies. Nothing particularly interesting happens in this chapter, but more of the organization's internal structure gets revealed (- I really ought to think of a name for it…). Well, until next time. **

* * *

**Omake: The Closet. **

**(Room of Ellis and Velsaria Fahrengart)**

Velsaria Eva Fahrengart.

Regarded as the most promising young knight in the Ordesia Empire, her countless accomplishments in her short time as a knight made her well known throughout the continent. She was famous for suppressing any foe with overwhelming firepower.

However, her current foe remained unbudging in front of all her imposing strength

"Ugh…Geh, how did you get the closet stuck that badly Ellis?" Pulling at the door with all her might with a grunt, Velsaria attempted to force open her closet door.

"I-I have no idea Aneue! I guess it rusted shut while you were away, aha ha ha…" Ellis averted her eyes and whistled a tune.

* * *

**(An hour before Ellis and Kamito met to study) **

"Okay, I swept the floor and made sure there were ingredients for dinner, so now what should I do?" Ellis was frantically preparing the room to be presentable for her idol, Ren Ashbell. She had already spent the last two hours making sure her room was perfect and looked over the room again.

"AHHH! Shoot I forgot about that" Suddenly, she noticed that she still had an enormous amount of Ren Ashbell merchandise laying about the room. Not wanting to freak Ren out, she quickly stuffed as many of the items into her sister's closet. Any leftovers were stuffed under her bed.

"Phew, that was a close one…" As she was about to turn and leave, she saw that the closet door had drifted open. She quickly tried to close it, but it no matter how much force she put in it refused to stay shut.

"Grr! I don't have time for this! I'm meeting Ashbell-sama in five minutes!" Losing patience, Ellis pushed against the door with all her might, and then placed the strongest sealing spell on the lock that she could muster. A light flashed, and when Ellis regained her vision, she could see a firmly closed (but slightly bulging) door.

"Whew, it's finally done…Ah, I'm late for the meeting!" Ellis cried out as she ran to the meeting place.

* * *

**(Present) **

"I've had enough of this! It's my policy to utterly destroy my foes, and this closet door is not different! **Silent Fortress!**" Manifesting her elemental waffe, Velsaria pointed her cannons at the closet door.

"NOOOOOO!" Ellis suddenly jumped up and charged at Velsaria, but it was too late.

As Velsaria blasted down the doors, almost all of Ellis' prided Ren Ashbell collection was blasted to dust.

A single tear rolled down Ellis' cheek.

* * *

**(Undisclosed location)**

"Hm? What's wrong Lily" Rubia and Lily were enjoying a rare bit of free time and were gazing at the moon when Lily suddenly started.

"I-I don't know Cardinal-sama…for some reason I feel a great feeling of sadness…as if my life's work was just trampled under someone's foot…" Lily said looking down with a pained expression.

"?" Naturally, Rubia had no idea what Lily was going on about.

* * *

(Thankfully for poor Closet Door-kun, he managed to make good friends with Pillar-chan in heaven)


	15. Chapter 14:Strongest vs Strongest III

**Chapter 14**

**My greetings internets. How do you do? Currently I'm being swamped with this and that. Why am I complaining you ask? Obviously because I'm trying to waste you precious time. Will probably be able to finish volume three in one or two chapters. To whoever asked, I've read both this series and OSO (Yun is JUSTICE). Well anyway, here's the chapter. Enjoy and review (or don't)**

* * *

"...chan, please wake up."

He heard somebody's voice...

"...chan, onee-chan. Wake up."

"Uh..." Kamito rubbed his eyes as he slowly got up.

"Muir, just another five…wait what?" To his knowledge, the only person who would ever call him 'onee' was Muir, so he blinked a few times, expecting to see his self-declared little sister to be the one calling him, but-

"Have you finally woken up, onee-chan?"

"E-Est!?" A beautiful girl, fully nude save for knee-socks, was looking into Kamito's face expressionlessly. "Wha-what's with the onee-chan?"

"Yes well, I tried using various ways of calling to wake you up, but you did not wake up at all, so Est tried calling you onii-chan. When I did that, Master Ren immediately woke up. For the record, you didn't react to onii-chan, either"

"…why did you feel the need to note that?"

"_Oh, you wanted to be called onee-chan the whole time! Why didn't you tell us that Master, err onee-chan?" _

"_Master…have you been spending too long as a female? Well, I guess being a girl suits you too…actually, why don't you stay as one?" _

"_AHAHAHAHA! Now that you have awoken, you shall conquer the world with your womanly wiles as the ultimate trap! No one will be able to stop you! The world will be yours, so long as a fish person doesn't reveal your true identity!" _

"No. No. And definitely no." Kamito said with a deadpan _'Fish person?'_

"Onee-chan?"

"…Est, please spare me the onee-chan"

* * *

Since it was the day of the **Valentia Holy Festival, **students had the day off. However, the knights were still required to meet, so Kamito headed to the knight headquarters.

The headquarters of the Knights was a splendid building remodeled from an old cathedral. Considering that there were only about twenty members, it might be a little too spacious. Arriving at the meeting hall, Kamito took a breath, and pushed open the heavy steel door.

"Wh—?" Kamito left the door open and froze for a few seconds. It was full of girls in their underwear inside the holy cathedral. There were girls who had just begun removing their skirts and girls who had their hands at their bra hooks.

"Heh, I must have the wrong room…" Kamito laughed to himself as he slowly closed the door, then asked his GPS (that is to say **Ivy**) for the location of the knights HQ meeting hall.

_"I'm not a freaking GPS! But this is undoubtedly the meeting hall. And if I may offer some strategic advice, I think you should run." _

"ASHBELL-SAMA!?" The sound of twenty or so excited fangirls rang out.

"As always, your advice is impeccable" Kamito was about to turn to run as the door burst open revealing—

"Wh-what!?" Kamito looked back to see that the knights had forgotten to put their cloths on in their excitement. They chased after him in a half-nude state.

_"I see! Knowing that entering the school grounds while dressed like that would raise a panic, the knights are forcing you to stay here and deal with them before they leave the building! What a devious stratagem!" _

_ "A crafty strategy indeed…clearly, we have been underestimating the caliber of the Sylphid Knights. Though their power may be lacking, they make up for it with intelligence! However, master! You are more than prepared to deal with this incoming attack!" _

_ "What the heck are you guys talking about…well I suppose I really can't let then run about dressed like that though…" _

"**Assassination Technique: Quick Change**!" A black blur made its way through the crowd of girls. Kamito stopped behind the mob and looked back at them with a disdainful sneer "Humph, you're already dressed"

"Eh?" Looking down, the girls realized that they were fully dressed.

**Quick Change **was a technique originally created so that assassins could instantly change their appearance and apparel in order to shake off pursuit. Though the change was normally done to the user, Kamito was familiar enough with it that he could use it on others.

_"Excellent work master! You've successfully neutralized their plan!" _

_ "Humph, well I suppose that's what those foolish knights get for thinking that merely petty tricks could defeat the __**Demon King**__." _

_ "You're all idiots, you know that? And it's not like this stopped them from chasing him" _

_ ""Ah."" _

And thus Ren Ashbell was officially inducted into the Sylphid Knights with a dog pile.

* * *

_'__**Arturia**__, was right… I've clearly underestimated the ruthlessness of the Sylphid Knights' _Kamito internally sighed as he looked at what he was wearing.

After being captured by the Knight, Kamito had been forced to wear many different outfits for the amusement of the girls. Full plate armor, maid uniform, shrine maiden uniform and now-

_"Why would they make me wear a butler uniform!?" _

_ "Don't be so down about it Master, it fits you as if you were actually a boy." _

_ "As if that makes me happy! I'm not that flat!...wait, what did I just say!?" _

As Kamito was having a gender crisis, Ellis approached him with awkwardly adverted eyes. "Sorry about all of this…normally they're a lot less rowdy Ashbell-sama"

Ellis sighed as if she was disappointed in her subordinates. The fact that she was the one who began the cosplay-fest, however, made it a bit less convincing.

"Why were you changing in here anyway? Do you not have a changing room?"

"We do, but it's a lot more convenient just to get changed here. Since there aren't any male students, it's not like we have to worry about peeking or anything"

"Y-yeah, sure is nice not to have any male students right?" Kamito said, adverting his gaze.

"Well, that aside, the outfit suits you Ashbell-sama"

"I guess…I don't think I'd be able to exhibit much authority dressed like a butler though"

"D-Don't worry Ashbell-sama! As long as you're wearing the badge, the people will respect your authority. Besides, I don't think anyone in this town would go against you"

"Is that so?" Kamito looked down at the badge pinned to his chest, which was engraved with a picture of the wind **Elemental Lord**.

"Anyway, it's time to formally introduce you. Come here, Ashbell-sama" Ellis and Kamito walked to the front of the room. The knight girls were lined up horizontally in front of Kamito and Ellis.

"As you can see, the esteemed Ren Ashbell from Raven Class has agreed to work with the knights until our injured members can recover" Ellis announced to the knights

"Eh, the **Strongest Blade Dancer **is really joining the knights!?"

"Seriously!? I'm so glad I joined the knights now!"

"Forget that, isn't she just adorable in that butler uniform!?"

"Hah…Hah…Hah…!" (-Heavy breathing)

"Hey Ellis, is the order of this city really in the hands of these girls?"

"…"

"Ellis?"

"…Ah! Sorry Ashbell-sama! I was a bit distracted by your**-**I mean astounded by these girls' rude behavior!"

"…Could we just get this meeting over with?"

* * *

The knights' meeting started. It seemed that the subject of the meeting was about the festival.

"…and since today's lectures are canceled, most of the students will probably be heading into academy town. It is our duty to ensure that nothing bad happens to them, understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" The Knight girls all replied at once. It seemed that morale was high among the knights today. Some of them were just staring at Kamito in the butler uniform though.

"It also seems that the **Murders **have entered the town and are distributing **Cursed Armament Seals**. They may be attempt to sell some to the academy's students. If you encounter any of these people, please handle them with caution."

"Yes ma'am!"

"If there is nothing else that dismiss-"

"—Hold on!" Suddenly a sharp voice came from behind Kamito. The steel door was forcefully pushed open, and daylight streamed in. Kamito felt that something troublesome was about to happen.

As the surprised knights turned to face the intruder, they beheld a young knight with shiny blonde hair and cold, blue eyes. On top of her uniform, the girl wore a white overcoat, only given to the valedictorian of a class. It was Velsaria Eva Fahrengart.

"Aneue, why are you here...!"

"It seems that the pawns have decreased considerably in numbers during the time I was absent."

"Aneue... did you say something just now?"

"I said the pawns have decreased. That's all."

"...!" Ellis sternly lifted her eyebrows at Velsaria's spoken harsh remark. "Are you calling the comrades of the Knights pawns?!"

"Pawns are pawns. Moreover this pathetic lot couldn't even defeat a single intruder. No, even being pawns would be too good a compliment for them"

"… I would like you to stop insulting the girls, who splendidly carried out their duties. Even if you are the former captain." Ellis said, grinding her teeth.

Velsaria looked down on Ellis, who protested, with her cold piercing eyes. "I am a Fahrengart knight, I have never taken back words I have said."

"You...!"

"Or, you could try making me yield with brute force, Captain?" Velsaria's thin fingers got hold of Ellis' chin.

"...!?" Being overwhelmed by her stern gaze, Ellis spontaneously averted her eyes. Velsaria shook her head like she was disappointed.

"Ellis, it was a mistake to entrust you with the Knights."

*Clang*

"!" At the sound of something metallic hitting the floor, everyone in the room turned to the source of the noise and saw-

"Ah, sorry to interrupt your conversation. Carry on" Kamito, who had bent down to pick up the badge that he had dropped.

"A man? Ellis, have you become as desperate as to…" Velsaria trailed off after taking a better look a Kamito.

"Ah, even though I'm dressed like this. I'm-"

"Ren…Ashbell…!" Velsaria glared at Kamito venomously

"Oh, you recognized me? It's a bit embarrassing to introduce myself to someone dressed like this though…"

"Intro…duce…!?" Velsaria's glare intensified

"Oh, have we met before then? Sorry for forgetting then, but I meet a lot of people over the years and-"

Velsaria raised her arm and invoked an earth magic spell. A tremendous blast knocked everyone to the ground.

-At least that's what should have happened. Before the spell could go off, however, Kamito snapped his fingers in front of Velsaria, and the intended blast did not occur. Velsaria stared at Kamito in shock.

"…That wasn't very nice." Kamito said blankly, raising an eyebrow.

"…Humph, I see your skill hasn't declined since last time. Good, that will make beating you all the more worthwhile."

"? Have fought before?" Kamito said, tilting his head.

"!...I will destroy you in the coming **Blade Dance. **Definitely**…**you four, join my team" Velsaria turned around, calling out four random knights.

"Aneue, what on earth are you planning?!" Enraged, Ellis drew closer to Velsaria.

"I'm making my selection. The people whom I nominated just now will be admitted into my team."

"We knights are lacking members as it is! Removing them now would-"

"It's not like I'm forcing them. There are no objections, right? "

"Wh—?"

Ellis was taken aback and looked at the four nominated upperclassmen. The four bewilderedly exchanged glances, but—

"Y-Yes...!"

"It's an honor to be selected into Velsaria-dono's team!"

"Please include me by all means."

"M-Me too!"

They replied all together unanimously.

"...!" Though vexed by the situation, there was nothing Ellis could do about it.

"You better find a good team Ashbell, or else I won't be able to crush you in the **Blade Dance**."

"Hm? Team? I'm in the hellcat's team"

"Team Scarlet, huh? I thought it was strange that the **Calamity Queen's **sister suddenly moved into second place. That explains a lot. Well then, let us meet in the field of battle" turning around Velsaria strode out the door.

Just as she strode out the door she heard Kamito ask Ellis "So who was that?"

Later that day, the Fahrengart Dukedom was billed by the Academy for several destroyed fountains.

* * *

"So who was that?" Kamito asked Ellis

"Eh? You seriously don't recognize her? You fought her in the first match of the last **Blade Dance**. She's my elder sister Velsaria Eva Fahrengart. Well, we aren't related by blood though"

"First match of the…ah." Kamito remembered the events of three years ago.

_"Did you remember master? For you to make that unpleasant face, she must have been quite a foe." _

_ "N-no it's not that…" _

_ "Oh, I remember hearing about this from Restia-nee. Apparently, during the match-" _

_ "Three cookies for you to shut up"_

_ "…Ten" _

_ "Five" _

_ "Eight" _

_ "Six" _

_ "Deal. Oh, I seem to have forgotten what she said. Maybe next time" _

_ 'Whew, that was close. Good thing __**Beelzebub **__is such a glutton__**'**_Kamito thought, nodding to himself.

"Oh, do you remember her now?"

"Y-yeah, of course" Kamito said, averting his eyes slightly.

"Well anyway, you'll be teaming up with me today"

""EHH!?"" the rest of the knights all yelled out in protest.

"What are you doing captain!? Keeping Ashbell-sama to yourself like that!"

"Yeah, that's totally an abuse of power right there!"

"You're breaking international law by denying us our right of Ashbell-sama. It's cruel and unusual punishment, I say!

"Sh-Shut up! Since Ashbell-sama is unfamiliar to being part of the knights, it's my duty as captain to show her the ropes!"

"Oh? I don't recall you doing that for me when I first joined"

"Err…It's a new tradition! That's right, this will be my legacy on the academy"

"I don't buy it."

"Ah, sorry to disappoint you ladies, but I would like to be teamed up with Ellis this time" Kamito said, deciding to end the debate.

"EHH!? That's not fair Ashbell-sama"

"Sorry, but Ellis and I made an appointment for today"

"…Appointment?" Not just the knights, even Ellis was confused.

"Oh, you know, just the two of us. Alone somewhere, satisfying various desires. Since Ellis has been so stressed later, I promised to help her…relax."

All the knights did a collective gulp.

"Don't worry though, if you work hard, I'll be sure to help you…relax as well…"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING MAGGOTS, LET'S GET TO WORK!" Letting out a huge roar, the knight girls immediately dashed out the door at maximum speed.

"Ara? Was that too effective?"

"Hah…Hah…Hah…"

"…Ellis are you okay?"

"...Ashbell-sama…no... it's too soon…"

"Um, Ellis? EEEEllis? No good, she's out."

* * *

_'Even now, she still doesn't even look at me!' _An enraged Velsaria stalked to her room, fuming after her encounter with Ren. _'Unbelievable! She didn't even remember me!' _

*Throb*

Velsaria's expression suddenly twisted in pain. Groaning lightly, she painfully reached for her chest.

_'This much is fine, as long as I can defeat her when the time comes' _Velsaria thought through a haze of pain. As much as she wanted to immediately rush back to the knights HQ and challenge Ren to a duel, what she wanted more was to force Ren to submit to her in an official match.

"Just you wait, Ren Ashbell. This time I'll definitely…"

* * *

Knights in general worked in units of two or three, depending on their ability. Someone of Kamito's caliber would normally work alone, but Ellis had to show him how the jobs were done.

The Knights' work covered a lot of areas, more than Kamito had anticipated. There was the mediation of duels of academy students, the exposing and capture of traders smuggling sealed spirits, negotiations between student organizations, rescuing of stranded people, and most frequent, the subjugation of beasts and rampaging spirits that passed through naturally occurring **Gates** from **Astral Zero**.

Receiving a report that a large beast seemed to be rampaging outside the town, the two of them moved quickly to the scene. Mowing down the trees of the forest, a large beast wearing a gigantic shell roared. It was a beast like a spider cross-bred with a gigantic tortoise.

"What a large beast, how big was the **Gate** that opened?"

"According to the Spirit Investigation Association's announcement, the size of the **Gates** appearing in the Spirit Forest seem to be getting bigger yearly. The reasons seem to be unknown." Ellis nodded with a serious expression, and armed her elemental waffe **Ray Hawk**.

Kamito observed Ellis' fighting style as she struck at the beast. Unlike Claire's tactical fighting style, Ellis had a very straightforward fighting style that used no tricks.

'_But because of that it's easy to read. If she's an opponent during the __**Blade Dance**__, defeating her will be simple' _

"Ashbell-sama, now!" Ellis used a blast of wind to knock over the shelled spider, revealing its soft abdomen.

"Got it" Instantly closing in on the beast, Kamito cut it in half. However, from the cut in the beast's stomach came several serpent heads.

"…What an absurd monster" Kamito said as the snake shot towards him. He easily dodged the snakes, and at the same time, he counterattacked. With a silver flash, the snakes were cut into pieces.

"…_I don't think you get to call anyone an absurd monster" _

"Good job Ashbell-sama!"

"Hm, it was nothing. More importantly, this beast seems to have been strengthened by spirit magic"

"Yeah, I noticed. The beast might have been summoned by someone to keep the knights distracted."

"It's the Cursed Armament Seal smugglers who had infiltrated into Academy Town, right?" Kamito said, offering a possible answer. _'I just hope Vivian doesn't do anything too extreme. Greyworth has to cover for anything she does.' _

"It's a definite possibility" Ellis said with a nod. "We'll have to look out for them as we do the next jobs. "

* * *

Following the beast extermination mission were several other tedious missions. Since there were even fewer knights available due to Velsaria's headhunting, the workload was much higher for the knights

_'Well, compared to the __**Instructional School, **__it's still a lot more tame´ _Kamito thought to himself letting out a relaxed sigh. Ellis, however, interpreted this as an irritated sigh.

"S-Sorry Ashbell-sama, if I had better leadership skills, I might have been able to prevent those girls from leaving…" Ellis said softly, her shoulders dropping dejectedly.

"That wasn't your fault Ellis."

Ellis slowly shook her head. "Those four senpai were knight members back when Aneue was the captain. Most of the upperclassmen resigned the moment I was selected to be the captain. Only they had remained so far, but I guess they ran out of patience for me, who lacks the ability of a captain."

"Ellis..."

"Back when Velsaria led the knights, she ruled with an iron fist. Infractions of the rules were punished instantly and severely. Though I never approved of her methods, I guess overwhelming strength what others respect in a knight commander"

"…"

"Aneue wasn't always like this, though; she didn't always completely crush her opponents with brute strength. In the past, Aneue was a splendid knight, whom I admired."

"…Yeah, the impression I got from her three years ago was quite different" Kamito said, though he didn't really remember much about Velsaria.

"…Well, that's enough about that depressing topic. Why don't we eat lunch now Ashbell-sama?" Ellis said trying to change the topic.

"No, that's fine. I'm not that-"

*Gyururu* Suddenly there was the sound of a rumbling stomach.

"Err…that wasn't me!" Kamito said with a red face.

"You're obviously hungry…do you dislike the idea of eating with me that much?" Ellis said with a sad face.

"No, no, not at all!"

"Then what is it?"

"Well…that's…"

*Stare*

"Yesterday we had a party, and I had to spend most of my food money on a incomprehensibly large parfait."

"…."

"Ellis?"

"Pfft, aha ha ha ha!"

"…It's not that funny"

"No, I'm sorry Ashbell-sama! It's just, the idea of the **Strongest Blade Dancer **having money problems seemed ridiculous to me for some reason"

"Oh sure, laugh as your fellow knight suffers in poverty." Kamito grumbled

'_Well, if I was living alone, I could enter __**Labyrinthia **__and have a five star meal at any time, so I didn't expect to need much food money. Maybe I should just use it this once, then erase Ellis' memory of it later' _As Kamito was thinking this, his stomach rumbled again, setting Ellis into another fit of laughter. Looking at the normally cold and stern Ellis in hysterics, Kamito couldn't help but smile.

"Aha, ha ha…? Why are you smiling Ashbell-sama?"

"No…I just couldn't help but think that you're really opening up to me now. I've never seen you laugh like that."

"! My apologies! That was incredibly rude of me Ashbell-sama!" Realizing what she had just done, Ellis immediately entered an apologetic bow.

"I wasn't complaining or anything, you know? Rather, I think a smile suits you"

"!" Hearing those words, Ellis blushed intensely. "Th-Thank you very much Ashbell-sama"

"Really now, there's no need to be so formal…I know! Why don't you call me by my given name? I call you Ellis most the time, so it's only fair"

"EH!? I couldn't possibly!"

"It's fine, it's fine…or could it be? You don't want to call me by my given name?" Kamito said, mimicking Ellis' earlier words.

"Mm, no, err...th-then! R-R-Re-Ren-sama!"

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

"Y-Yes Ashbell, I mean Ren-sama!"

"Ah, how rude of me. You were going to get lunch, weren't you? You go ahead, maybe I can find some breadcrusts somewhere…"

"Ah, please wait!"

"Hm?"

"T-The truth is... I've made something." Then, out of nowhere, a demon wind spirit in the form of an eagle came flying over. It was Ellis' **Simorgh**. It was holding onto a large basket in its claws.

"As expected." Kamito was impressed. To even make a bento herself, she was truly a capable ojou-sama. "Where should we meet once I've procured some food, then?"  
"W-Wa-Wa-Wait!" Ellis caught hold of Kamito's neck as he was about to walk off.

"Wh-What?"

"Th-There's also your share..."

"Eh?"

"I- I'm saying that I also made your share!"

"My share? ...Thanks a lot Ells. Food cooked by you is always something to look forwards to"

"I-If you look forward to it that much, I'll feel troubled." Ellis' cheeks reddened as she looked away, embarrassed.

"Well then, shall we find some place we can settle down and-" Just as Kamito said that-

"Ah, Captain, there you are, shall we have lunch together?"

"Wh—!?"

While waving their hands at them from the opposite side of the road, a group of three girls came running over with light footsteps. All of them were Sylphid Knight members, with lightweight armor on top of their uniforms.

"Y-You girls, what about patrolling the town?!"

"It's a different squad's shift right now, so I thought I'd have lunch with everyone. Why don't we have lunch together?"

"Err, I'm eating with Ren-sama"

""Ooooh!?"" The girls all closed in on Ellis

"Wha-what is it?"

"So it's 'Ren-sama' now, is it? When did you get so close to Ashbell-sama?"

"Ah, how sly. Captain, you're planning to take hold of Ashbell-sama all by yourself! Abuse of authority…"

"Captain, you perv!"

Ellis turned bright red and flared up. "I-I wasn't planning on monopolizing Ashbell-sama! What's with these false accusations?!"

"No, no, it's 'Ren' now, okay Ellis?" Kamito lightly rebuked Ellis, tapping her lightly on the head.

"Y-Yes Ren-sama" Ellis said looking down with a bright red face. This only served to fuel girl's tirade.

"C-Captain's been totally tamed by Ashbell-sama!"

"Even a straitlaced girl like her is no match, huh? What terrifying power…"

"Truly, you are the **Strongest Blade Dancer of the Night**, Ashbell-sama! Please teach me your secrets, sensei!"

"Y-You girls-!" Just as Ellis was about to discipline them, Kamito stopped her.

"It's fine isn't it? I didn't really get to meet the other members of the knights anyway, so this is a good chance to really introduce myself"

"...I understand. Well then, let's have lunch with everyone." That being said, Ellis still gave Kamito a slight glare.

* * *

Just like that, they ended up having lunch at a nearby park. They decided to eat at a lush-green natural park near the plaza. With the town busy because of the **Valentia Holy Festival** preparations, it was one of the few remaining quiet places.

The five knight girls (?) sat on top of the lawn, and opened their lunch boxes. The three girls who had joined Kamito and Ellis only had sandwiches, but Ellis' bento was different.

"Oh? That's amazingly extravagant."

"...I-Is that so? B-But it's nothing special, it's the same as usual."

Kamito raised his voice in admiration, and Ellis looked downwards as she was quite embarrassed. There were potato-salad sandwiches, sausages, fried eggs, fruits that were cut into cute shapes, and more placed inside the large lunch box.

"Lies, you usually only have peanut butter sandwiches, and yet you brought all this today!"

"The apples are also cut into the shape of Mr. Rabbits!"

"The sausages are also made into Mr. Octopi!"

Being glared at with scornful eyes by the three girls, Ellis ended up being overwhelmed.

"Th-This is just an obligatory thanks to Ren-sama for helping with the knight's work! Th-that's it! Be-Besides, j-just this much doesn't take much effort at all" Ellis stammered out. However, the other girls had long since moved on.

"Hey, hey, Ashbell-sama you were so cool earlier when you faced down Velsaria!"

"Yeah, yeah, what was that snapping thing anyway? I saw that Velsaria was about to cast an earth spell, but then nothing happened"

"Oh, she was just going to do a simple **Bomb **spell, so I just cast an equally powerful spell at the same time to naturalize it"

"…Wouldn't that just cause a bigger explosion?" asked one of the girls

"Common sense would normally say that." Another replied nodding her head

"…I guess I got lucky this time?" Kamito said with a noncommittal shrug.

"No no no, don't downplay the fact that you might have blown up the knight HQ" Ellis said in a fluster.

"Ashbell-sama is surprisingly…"

"…Yeah, it seems quite different from her usual cool impression…"

"But it suits her quite well as well doesn't it? She's soooo cute!"

'_Don't talk about people like they aren't there' _Kamito thought as he bit into a sandwich.

"Wow, this is delicious Ellis! You're quite the chef"

"R-Really!? D-Don't hold back then, eat up!"

"Ah, well then, I shan't hold back—"

Kamito was about to put the sandwich into his mouth, and at that moment.

*Nom*.

The sandwich in his hand suddenly disappeared.

*Nom nom*.

"...Est, what are you doing?" Est had returned to her human form from the sword and was beside him.

"Master Ren, I'm also hungry. Feed me please."

"...It can't be helped, come here." Kamito made a wry smile as he reached out to the sandwich.

He tore it into small pieces so that it'd be easy to eat, and fed them to Est.

*Nom nom*. Chewing the bread expressionlessly, Est looked like a small animal.

"Mu, even though I made those just for Ashbell-sama…" Ellis puffed her cheeks out with a "humph".

"Ah, Est-chan is cute"

"I also want to feed her!"

"Eat my sandwich, eat my sandwich too!"

The three knight girls presented Est with food one after another.

'_To think that the great __**Demon Slayer **__would be fed like a small animal…" _Kamito said, sweatdropping.

After eating up half of everyone's lunch, Est let out a yawn and fell asleep on Kamito's lap.

* * *

With Est napping on his lap, Kamito and the other knights spent some time chatting.

"Even though you're in the Knights, all of you are normal girls, huh?" Kamito suddenly said, as if suddenly realizing something.

"Um…normal girls?" one of the girls replied in confusion.

"No, it's just, based on my experiences with the knight commander, I expected you girls to be a bit more strict or tense"

"Experiences…what kind of experiences are we talking about here?" The girls asked, huddling in.

"Oh, you know. Late at night, under the pale moonlight…"

"W-Wow, you did it in the outside? H-How bold"

"There were four other people watching too"

"Wh-Wha, i-in public!?"

"E-Experience women are really b-bold, aren't they…?"

"Fu fu fu. Yes, I'm a sinful woman…"

"R-Ren-sama! D-Don't say it in a way that would make them misunderstand!" Ellis blurted out in a loud voice.

"Sorry, sorry. As I was saying, you girls are a lot nicer and easier to get along with than I would have expected."

"If it was like before, people like us would be discharged, though." One of the three girls muttered.

"Yeah, back when Velsaria was captain."

"She suppressed everything with power, honestly, the atmosphere in the academy wasn't good."

The other two also nodded their heads together. As they were members that joined after Ellis was inaugurated as captain, they seemed to be dissatisfied with the former captain Velsaria's way of doing things.

"Was there no one who would oppose Velsaria?" The ones attending the academy were mostly prideful daughters of nobles. If they were suppressed by power like that, there should also be many people opposing her.

"Of course, there were. Several people too." Ellis cut into the conversation. "However, even the best of the upperclassmen weren't a threat to Aneue, so they were easily shut down. In the end, the reason that Aneue stepped down from the duty of captain was because of the pressure from influential nobles."

"Well, that being said, the problem children of Raven Class Claire Rouge and Rinslet Laurenfrost rebelled against her until the very end, always picking a fight with the knights"

"Ha, ha, that hasn't changed even now though!" The girls (?) shared a laugh.

Suddenly, something passed by Kamito's field of vision. A small red tail was in sight among the teeming hustle and bustle of the nearby Main Street.

"_Hm? That's Scarlet isn't it?' _Looking closely, he saw Claire walking nearby the hellcat.

'_I'm glad. She looks to be in a much better mood' _When Kamito had told Claire that he was joining the knights, Claire had looked a bit depressed.

"Ren-sama? We should be getting back to work"

"Ah, sorry. Let's go then" Turning to speak to Ellis, Claire had already disappeared by the time he looked back.

* * *

"Hey, wasn't that Claire Rouge just now?" Two upperclassmen looked at the passing redhead as she walked down the road. They were the adamantine spirit elementalist and the mirror spirit elementalist, who had fought Claire's team yesterday. The two of them glared annoyingly at Claire as she walked by.

"...She's alone now. We're also outside of the academy, beyond the eyes of the teachers." The two girls exchanged looks.

"It's useless. Look! Ren Ashbell and the Captain are around." The mirror elementalist said, pointing out Ellis and Ren, who were fairly close by.

"Hm, so she joined the knights did she? Is it that they're shorthanded because of the assault the other day? Compared to Velsaria's time, the quality of the Sylphid Knights has fallen greatly." The two of them were former members of the Knights. Their antagonism towards Claire had stemmed from the Knight's many confrontations with the girl.

They also held no love for Ellis, since she expelled them from the knights for excessive punishment to people who had done nothing wrong.

"However, if that Ashbell girl weren't there, we could—"

"You better give it a rest. Even if it was just those two, you would be no match."

"...!?" The two of them quickly turned themselves to face the voice from behind. The one, who was standing there without even her presence felt by the two elementalists, was—

A jade-green haired, bewitchingly beautiful girl.

"Hey, you two, don't you desire for splendid power?"

"Wh...at...?"

"Mighty power, to the extent that that hellcat ojou-sama wouldn't be a problem." **Murders** merchant, Vivian Melosa's red pupils ominously shone. _'Heh, I'm going back on my word a bit here, but these are just too fine of test subjects. I'm sure the __**King of Ice Blossom **__will understand…'_

* * *

**Sorry that most of this chapter is fluff and buildup. Then again, if you've been reading this for this long, then you should already know not to expect anything actually interesting. Midterms begin in a week or two, so there probably won't be an update until those are over. Well, until next time.**

* * *

_**Spirit Database (Note: This time it has humor that may not be appropriate for younger audiences. Read at your own risk)**_

_**Leviathan: **_

**Appearance: **An enormous serpent with the face of a kraken. Doesn't like to be called squid-face.

**History: (Christian Theology) **Demon Lord that resides over the sin of envy, Also an infamous sea monster. Sibling of **Behemoth** and **Ziz**

**Elemental Waffe: Green-Eyed Monster **A whip that spits itself into a mass of tentacles. Once caught by these tentacles, they can "take" anything from their victim (From Energy, to Memories, to Appearance, to Organs, to Identity.) so hide yo wife hide yo etc. etc. Despite its name, this waffe curiously has nothing to do with eyes. Also has nothing to do with tentacle r*pe (- If you don't know this is, and are under 18, don't look it up. Actually, just don't look it up in general. No seriously, I don't want to get sued by your parents or something…)

_**Asmodeus **_

**Appearance: **Takes the form of either a succubus or an incubus, depending on he/she/its mood.

**History: (Christian Theology) **Demon Lord that resides over the sin of lust. Loves a great party. Don't introduce him/her/it to your significant other, or else you'll get NTR'd (-See above comment regarding tentacles). Record is a 73950-way.

**Waffe: Instrument of Worldly Desires **Waffe that resembles a certain weapon of great…penetrating power. Presenting it before someone makes the target makes them feel overwhelming lust, making them much easier to manipulate (regardless of gender). Contact with it makes the target a thrall of the user (Permanent effect). Not recommended to use against someone who already lusts after you or yanderes. Doesn't necessarily have to inspire lust towards the user, so it is a much sought after contracted spirit for fujioshi


	16. Chapter 15:Strongest vs Strongest IV

**Hello internets. Yay, I only have one week of midterms left! Instead of studying for them though, I wrote this, which was totally a smart decision (If I don't get a 4 point, I'm totally gonna blame you people). Anyway, I just recently noticed that this story got over 100 favorites. How the heck did that happen? Are you the kind of people who like watching train wrecks or something? But all jokes aside, thanks for all the support internets. Seriously, I love all you peoples (Except for you. You don't get any love). Well, without further ado, here's chapter 15. Enjoy and review (or don't). **

* * *

**Chapter 15 **

It was evening. The plaza of Academy Town was bustling with crowds of people. The savory scent of delicious-looking baked sweets entered Kamito's nose as he and Ellis watch a pair of Elementalists preform a Blade Dance for the watching crowd.

"It looks like there's no problem in this area, Ellis"

"Yeah, thanks for your help Ren-sama! I wouldn't have been able to finish work this early without you to help me."

Having completed the extermination of all the rampaging beasts, the only duty left for Ellis and Kamito was to ensure that none of the townspeople accidently provoke a spirit and cause a ruckus. That being said, most people were smart enough not to do anything insulting to a spirit, so they were essentially just enjoying the festival.

"This is almost like... a da-date." Ellis muttered to herself with a red face.

"Ara? Is miss super-serious knight getting distracted on the job? Shame on you captain-sama" Kamito said shaking his head in mock disappointment.

Though Kamito was just making fun of Ellis, it was true that the knight captain was very distracted. Every now and then she would steal glances at Kamito's face and whenever they accidently bumped into each other Ellis would jump up with a scream.

"Uuu…even though it's you that's distracting me…"

"Fine, fine, when the time comes I'll take responsibility for taking your first date"

"Wh-What are you talking about!?"

"Oh, this isn't your first date? My bad, who else have you dated before?"

"Tha-That's not what I meant!"

"Okay then! Since this in now officially a date, let's get some food!" Grabbing Ellis' hand, Kamito headed to a food stall.

"H-Hey! L-Let go! It's embarrassing to…h-hold hands like this…"

"It's fine, it's fine, we're both girls, right?"

After eating some of the festival food, the two girls (?) walked through the clothing store district. Kamito watched Ellis looking at cloths, amused by how her eyes sparkled when she eyed a particularly extravagant party dress.

Those actions were not that of a dignified knight, they seemed to be those of an ordinary girl. Looking at Ellis acting that way, Kamito felt a question arise.

"Hey, Ellis, why did you decide to become a knight?" Though Ellis did come from a military family, her devotion to the job suggested there was more to the story.

"..." Ellis slowly turned her face toward him. "At first, it was because of the admiration towards Aneue."

"Velsaria?"

"Yeah, before Aneue was the image of a perfect knight. She was strong, devoted and hated injustice, always aiming to help the people" As if gazing at somewhere far away, she looked up at the madder evening sky.

"Since I'm the heir of the Fahrengart family, I strove to become such a splendid knight, a knight that could protect the people. As soon as I entered the academy, I applied for the Sylphid Knights so I could work with Aneue" Ellis said with a slight smile on her face.

"However…" Saying that, Ellis' expression darkened. "Aneue had already changed by then. She had turned into someone solely intent on pursuing power. Right now Aneue isn't the knight that I had admired"

Ellis looked down in sadness, but she had a determined gleam in her eye "That's why I have to win this **Blade Dance**, to show Aneue the way of the knight, the path I believe in. I'll show her that power isn't all there is in life!"

"I see, and admirable goal…But what could have changed her like that in the first place?" Kamito asked.

"It was probably…no it's nothing" Ellis said turning away.

"Ellis?"

"I said it's nothing!"

"…" Kamito stayed silent, surprised by the sudden outburst.

"…Oh, look at this dress Ren-sama! Isn't it just lovely?" sensing the awkward atmosphere, Ellis changed the subject.

"…Yeah, it'd look great on you" Kamito said.

"_So then __**Ivy**__, what was she about to say?" _

"_Hm, she thinks the cause of the change was Velsaria's defeat at your hands three years ago. Looking at Velsaria's internal mind, I would agree" _

"_I see…well that would be a bit awkward to bring up to the person in question" _

"_If it's any conciliation, she doesn't blame you." _

"…_No, even though I'll cut down any number of wishes and dreams to achieve my goal, I shouldn't avoid taking responsibility for it." _

"_Humph, foolish master, it's to achieve __**our **__goal, right?" _

"_Ha, ha I guess you're right. Will you guys be taking responsibility with me then?" _

"_Do you seriously need to ask, our dear king?" _

Hearing these encouraging words from his contracted spirits, Kamito could help but smile.

Leaving the clothing store, Kamito and Ellis continued down the shopping district when a certain shop caught Kamito's eye.

"Ellis, could you accompany me to buy a little something?"

"W-We're on duty, you know?"

"You're saying that now?"

"Uuu…I guess your right…fine, but only for a minute. They were seriously have to get back to patrolling"

* * *

Meanwhile, Claire was wandering about the festival with a dejected expression. She had wanted to invite Ren to the festival, but she (?) had already left for the knights by the time Claire had woken up. Though she could have gone with Rinslet or Fianna, for some reason Claire didn't feel like it.

"…Geez, even though it's my birthday…" Claire mumbled to herself, feeling unbearably lonely.

She remembered the grand birthday parties that she had before in the Elstein estate. Her family, the house servants and even many locals would join in the festivities. She would always wear a fabulous dress and there would be tables lined with her favorite foods, as well as a towering birthday cake. Even her sister, who lived far away in the **Divine Ritual Institute**, would come home and they would spend the day together.

"Onee-sama…" Shaking off her sentiments, Claire sharply raised her face from the ground. "…that's right, I have a goal that I'll accomplish no matter what!"

"Fu, fu, you seem worried about something hellcat ojou-sama."

"!?" Surprised by the sudden voice, Claire whirled around to see a young Elfim woman with waist-length green hair.

"You're…the waitress from the café?" Claire asked with a cautious expression. To approach Claire, an elementalist, without being noticed, she couldn't be a normal person. Her intuition was telling her that this lady was dangerous.

"Fu fu, your confused expression is quite cute. What an adorable kitten we have here" Vivian Melosa said with a giggle.

"Are you picking a fight? Right now I'm in a terribly bad mood!" Claire growled in anger.

"Fu fu, your angry expression is pretty cute too. Unfortunately, I'm just here to take a look at the girl I was warned by so many people to not get near. You can call it scientific curiosity"

"Scientific…curiosity? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Though now I can see what the fuss is all about. You have quite a bit of potential…Really, I'd like to see how you would handle a **Cursed Armament Seal**. It's too bad I can't, but if the **King of Ice Blossoms **and the **Cardinal **say no, there really isn't anything I can do" Vivian continued, sighing loudly, ignoring Claire's question.

"You... could you be...?" Claire glared at the lady before her. "The** Cursed Armament Seal** smuggler!?"

"Correct! However, to be more accurate, it would be researcher, you know." The Elfim girl replied, giving Claire a round of mocking applause.

"What do you want from me? I have no interest in acquiring such corrupt power. Not anymore at least…"

"I already told you didn't I? Scientific curiosity. Well, as fun as this was, I really must go. Being the head researcher of an international crime ring is really quite busy, you know?" Vivian said, turning to walk off.

"Wait. Do you really think I'd just let you go?" Claire growled "Scarlet, **Flame Tongue!**"

Claire swung her whip down in a blazing arc at the Elfim, sending a plume of dust into the air. When it cleared, however, Vivian was nowhere to be seen.

"Fu fu, please don't be in such a hurry. There is someone else who wants to meet with you, and it would just be rude to refuse, right?" The girl's voice came from seemingly nowhere.

As she finished speaking, a tall girl appeared suddenly from a side alley. She was the adamantine elementalist upperclassman, who had provoked Claire yesterday. The girl walked to Claire with unsteady steps, and a glance at her emotionless face told Claire that something was dreadfully wrong.

"Don't tell me... a **Cursed Armament Seal**?"

"Ah, please don't be mistaken. The one who wanted power was her. Although, it looks like her mind couldn't bear the **Cursed Armament Seal**."

"...Wa...a...laire...Rouge...Aaaahhh!" The adamantine elementalist girl released an ear-splitting wail. In that instant, a huge beast was summoned besides the girl. It was a large deer, much taller than Claire, which gleamed metallically.

"Wha...That girl shouldn't have such a powerful spirit! Before, it didn't even take such a form!"

"Yes, it evolved because of my little experimental **Cursed Armament Seal**. Why don't you help me test its combat efficiency? "

The frenzied giant deer released a repulsive roar and came charging at Claire.

* * *

Kamito bought the cat pendant that Claire had been eyeing the other day. The box wrapped with a red ribbon, Kamito placed it into his chest pocket as he embarrassedly scratched his face.

"Today is Claire's birthday, you see." Kamito explained to Ellis.

"Is that so? Did you only agree to help with the knights to buy that?" Ellis said with a slight pout.

"Well partly. I also thought it would be nice to know my favorite unreasonably serious knight captain a bit more" Kamito said, placing a hand on Ellis' head

"Muu…Ren-sama is too sly…"

"Ah my bad, my bad" Kamito hastily apologized.

"A-Anyway, t-today is the **Valentia Holy Festival** r-right?"

"Well yeah. That's why we're out here patrolling the town in the first place. What about it?"

"E-Err, u-um... A-Actually, I-I have chocolates—" Ellis was almost going to take out something from the pocket of her uniform, and at that moment.

*OOOOOOOO*

An earth-shaking-like thunderous roar reverberated from the direction of the plaza.

"...Ellis!?"

"Ah, let's go Ren-sama!"

Ellis instantly changed back to her knight face, and started running vigorously to the plaza.

As they approached the plaza, pushing through crowds of panicking people, they saw a giant beast rampaging in the middle of the plaza. It looked like a giant boar, with sharp tusks. Its whole body was covered by a shell that shone like a thoroughly polished mirror. It was a frenzied, high-level spirit.

The crowd was running away as quickly as they could, knocking over many people in the process. The older and younger people, who could not run quickly enough, were struggling to catch up to the rear of the crowd.

"How did a spirit like this get so close to the town?" Kamito asked

"The investigation will have to be handled later Ren-sama. For now, let's get rid of this spirit"

"Right!" Kamito replied, summoning Est to his hand.

In response to the pair's approach, the spirit released a challenging roar, and came at them with an earth-shaking charge.

"—Ha!" Ellis swung Ray Hawk horizontally, sending countless wind blades at the rushing boar. They were swift, sharp blades that could harm even high-level spirits, but-

The wind blades all bounced off the spirit's hide and smashed into the surrounding buildings, causing many of them to collapse.

"It repelled them!?" Ellis asked, astounded. Even an earth spirit, which were known for their durability, wouldn't be able to just shrug off attacks like that.

"No, they were reflected. A mirror spirit, then?" Kamito said, reminded of his match yesterday.

"! It's coming Ren-sama!" The giant boar kicked off the ground and charged at them with great speed.

Kamito took a stance with Terminus Est and stood in the way of the spirit. It would be easy to dodge, but that couldn't be done. There was still a large amount of people who haven't managed to escape yet behind him, and dodging would put them in danger.

Kamito braced himself for impact and set Est against the boar's tusk and—

"Eh!?"

Completely cut off the spirit's tusk. Having expected a great deal of resistance, Kamito wasn't prepared for the possibility of instantly cutting through. With nothing to stop its momentum, the boar crashed into Kamito sending him flying.

'_I never thought I'd ever complain about a sword cutting too well…' _

"_Eh…I'm sorry master Ren…I didn't expect it to be so weak…" _

_"Don't cry Est! It's my fault for expecting that spirits tusk to be tougher then that"_

"_Well you know what they say; you can't judge a book by its cover. Just because it looks strong doesn't mean it actually is." _

"_Hm, the impact did manage to do a bit of damage though. Surprising, since a lot of your spirit contracts raise your durability. You want me to deal with the wounds?" _

"_No, your regeneration is too flashy __**Phenix. Wesker, **__you take care of it" _

"_Hm, acknowledged" _

The skin under Kamito's bruises and cuts began to writhe unpleasantly, and a few seconds later, the wounds disappeared. Completely recovered, Kamito managed to turn midair and pull off an adroit landing worthy of any Olympic gymnast.

Luckily, the shock of having it's just lopped off caused the boar spirit to lose its footing and fall to the ground. Most of the retreating crowd was now a safe distance away, with Ellis helping guide them to safety.

'_Should I be annoyed that she left me alone to deal with this pig or be happy she has that much faith in me?' _

"_Look, it's coming back for more." _

"Yeah, this time I won't overestimate you! I'll take you down with my much more carefully regulated power"

"_Somehow that sounds rather unimpressive for a battle cry, master" _

Ignoring that comment, Kamito took a stance and faced the charging mirror spirit. As the great boar approached, the **Demon Slaying Sword **came down in a silver flash. For a moment, it seemed as if time had stood still. Then the rushing boar split in half, with each half tumbling to either side of Kamito, before bursting into particles of light.

"Well that takes care of that" Kamito said rather bored of the whole affair.

"G-Good job Ren-sama" Ellis said slowly approaching Kamito, looking down awkwardly for some reason.

"Ah, good job evacuating the civilians Ellis….? Is there something on my face?" Kamito asked, curious by Ellis' attitude.

"N-No, I-t's just y-y-your…" unable to continue, Ellis just pointed at Kamito's chest.

"?" Curious, Kamito looked down to see-

"!"

That brushing against the mirror spirits sharp fur when he had crashed into the spirit had shredded 'her' uniform revealing 'her'…assets.

"D-Don't just stand there, find me something to wear!" Kamito said, crouching down, covering his chest. Ellis, however was sporting an impressive nosebleed.

"N-No…? R-R-R-Ren-sama d-d-doesn't wear a— "

"Sh-Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Kamito said, covering his ears with his hands, shaking his head left and right. "Just get me some cloths!"

"R-Right! Cloths, cloths…." Ellis took off her outer layer and shakily handed it to Kamito.

"Th-thanks…" Kamito softly said, putting on the cloths. He also took care to remove a certain small box and place it in his breast pocket.

"…I'm surprised though, it was hidden by the uniform before, but Ren-sama is surprisingly…" After waiting for Kamito to calm down, Ellis spoke.

"Well, they aren't as large as you or Fianna's though."

"Even so, since you aren't completely flat like the hellcat, you should wear proper underwear Ren-sama!"

"A-ah, w-well personal reasons prevent me from doing that" Kamito said averting his eyes _'Like being called a pervert by everyone in the Organization' _

"_No, no, I'm pretty sure cross-dressing also counts as something that makes you a pervert" _

"_Yeah, like those times where you wear a male uniform or earlier today, when you wore a butler uniform….oh, wait. You were originally a boy…." _

"_Are you trying to make me cry!? Cause right now I really feel like crying!" _

"_Non, non, Master embraces his perversion like a true man! Who are you to deny him his choice of life!?" _

"_**Asmodeus**__…thanks SO much!" _

"_My pleasure" _

"_That was SARCASM!"_

"?" Ellis was curious about Kamito's rapidly shifting expressions, but didn't pry.

"Who did you just call completely flat!" The familiar voice of a certain redhead came ringing out as Claire came charging at Ellis.

"Wah!? Claire Elstein? Where did you come from?"

"Never mind that! What did you just call me, captain-san!?" Claire said, angrily brandishing her elemental waffe.

"Th-that was just a figure of speech, it didn't mean anything!" Ellis managed to say, still shocked by Claire's sudden appearance and outburst.

"Ooh? Figure of speech is it?" Claire said threateningly.

"Uh, Claire? I don't mean to interrupt you but…"

"What is it Ren-sama?"

"…What is exactly is that chasing after you?"

"Oh, that's just a spirit that was driven mad because of **Cursed Armament**...oh, right."

Turning around the trio faced the new spirit, a large deer of metal with huge horns hung high on its head.

" **Cursed Armament Seals**, you said?"

"Yeah, I encountered the woman who was distributing them, but when I tried to catch her, she sent those two's masters after me. Even though I knocked out the elementalists, these two continue to fight."

"...!" Ellis bit her lips in vexation. She was lamenting about the fact that she couldn't stop the students from reaching out to **Cursed Armament Seals** for more power.

'_Well, I suppose I only ordered for Vivian not to touch my teammates, so she technically didn't disobey me…still, for making so much trouble for me, I think I'll punish her a bit when this is all over…' _Kamito thought to himself as took a step forward.

"By the way, what's with that attire of yours!? You look like a mess!" Claire exclaimed, noticing Kamito's shredded uniform.

"Right back at you, aren't you covered in injuries?" Kamito said, noticing several small cuts on Claire's arms

"...S-Such a thing is not a big deal." Claire said, turning her head away.

"Well, since this one is a metal-element spirit like Est, I assume it'll be a bit tougher than that mirror spirit. I'll be careful not to overestimate my opponent this time though…"

"? Shouldn't it be 'I'll be careful not to underestimate my opponent this time', Ren-sama?"

"I meant what I said" Kamito said airily, preparing a stance to face the approaching spirit.

Before it could reach them, however, a bombardment rained down on the giant deer, blasting it into pieces.

* * *

The ground violently shook, and countless pillars of fire shot up to the sky. When the bombardment stopped, all that remained was a completely destroyed plaza. The spirit had been completely annihilated.

While coughing lightly, the trio looked up to see a floating fortress. It was an aerial fortress that was equipped with several layers of composite armor and countless cannons.

"…**Silent…Fortress…**" Ellis muttered, recognizing her sister's elemental waffe.

"Strength will be trampled by greater strength. The weak are the same as nothing." Velsaria said, as her fortress slowly descended.

"While I'll admit that your offensive power is quite impressive, what were you doing, firing when there's still people left on the battlefield? People could have died, you know?" Kamito asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I only exterminated the rampaging spirit. Those that were involved were unlucky. Besides, you put up a barrier didn't you? It seems blade dancing isn't your only skill, **Strongest**."

"Aneue! Even so, firing in the middle of the town like that— " Before Ellis could finish, Velsaria coldly cut her off.

"Humph, you couldn't even deal with a foe of this level Ellis? It was a mistake to make you captain it seems. You say what you wish about knighthood, but you have not the strength to back them up. You can't even be called a knight"

"...!?" Pushing away Ellis, Velsaria was about to leave.

"Ha, ha, despite all your words, isn't it you who is unworthy of being called a knight?"

"!...I dare you to say that again, Ren Ashbell." Velsaria turned about, glaring daggers at Kamito.

"No, I suppose I was wrong. In your current state, I wouldn't even call you a Blade Dancer"

"!" In a rage Velsaria pointed her cannons at Kamito but—

"*Yawn*, how unbearably slow"

They fell apart before they could fire.

_'What!? But she hasn't even moved positions even once!" _Velsaria tried to understand what had just occurred, but her thoughts were interrupted when Kamito began to speak

"Ah, that's right, you want a duel don't you? That's why you're so deliberately provoking me" Kamito said calmly "Well then, let's have an official placement match tomorrow then. Team Scarlet versus your…what was your team name again?"

"…Team Velsaria"

"Huh, what a strange team name. Where did it even come from" Kamito tilted his head in feigned confusion.

"!...That's my name you idiot!"

"Right, right, Team Scarlet versus Team Versailles."

"!...are you doing that on purpose!?"

"Hmm? I have no idea what you're talking about, Miss Vesuvius." Kamito said innocently "Anyway, I'll show you a true knight tomorrow, so you better get ready."

"…I…will beat you…if it's the last thing I do…!" Velsaria said, stalking off.

"Whatever you say, Venous-chan" Kamito said happily waving off Velsaria.

"Um… Ren-sama? Thank you for that earlier…" Ellis said timidly, walking up to Kamito.

"Ah, don't mind it at all…by the way your joining Team Scarlet now."

"….Hah?"

* * *

It was now late at night. The group returned to the Raven dormitory, where Kamito had also gathered Fianna, Rinslet, and Carol. Kamito was about to begin a strategy session but—

"Wait, what are Rinslet and Carol doing here?"

"Well, we still needed another teammate didn't we? Rinslet is skilled, so I thought we'd recruit her."

"Wh-What!? I never agreed to join your team! If anything, you want to join mine!"

"Really now…I really didn't want it to come down to this" Kamito sighed, then moved up next to Rinslet and whispered into her ear.

"…What!? W-W-W-Where d-did you h-hear that s-story f-from!?" Rinslet moved away, trembling.

"Oh, I might have talked with Carol in secret once or twice…"

"Oh my, are you threatening milady with _that _story?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not"

"Fu, fu, your quite evil Ashbell-sama…"

"Ha, ha, there's no need to flatter me like that Carol. I could never hope to match up with you…"

"D-Don't just ignore me!" Rinslet yelled out, with tears in her eyes.

"Well, how about it Rinslet? You can't afford to have that information going around the school, can you? Besides, you still don't have anyone on your team, right?"

"Ghhh…fine, I got it, I got it!" With an expression like she had just bitten into a rotten apple, Rinslet turned to Claire "Claire Rouge…please…please let me join your team!"

"Wha…I-It's fine, you can join! Just stop acting so creepily!"

"Humph, it's not like I want anything to do with your team, I was just doing what Ashbell-san told me to do"

"Anyway, now that we have five member—"

"W-Wait! I'm already in a team! Why am I here!?" Ellis exclaimed.

"…Rakka, Reishia." As Kamito spoke, Ellis' comrades entered the room.

"You guys…what are you doing here? You should still be in the hospital!"

"We are, erm, hoping that Captain would participate in the **Blade Dance**." Rakka said while painfully coughing. Reishia nodded in agreement.

"We decided it ourselves. We already knew that we wouldn't be able to return to the academy before the **Blade Dance**... so…"

"You're... disbanding... our team?" With a stunned expression, Ellis stared at her two teammates.

"..."

"N-No, I will not allow that!"

"Captain, we're—"

"We had promised! To participate in the **Blade Dance** together!" Ellis shouted like a child throwing a tantrum.

"We aren't able to. So…"

"But we really wanted to fight together... So, we'll like to entrust our wish to you, captain."

"Rakka, Reishia..."

"Please, fight for us too. Show us the prided Blade Dance of the captain of the Sylphid Knights!"

Ellis clenched her fists and bit her lip but—

"…Fine, you win. Claire Rouge, I, Ellis Fahrengart, request to join Team Scarlet." The earlier petulant expression had disappeared. Ellis had the face of a gallant knight as she spoke to Claire.

"Captain!" The two girls let out a happy yell.

"…Welcome aboard, Ellis" Claire smiled and stretched out her right hand, shaking hands with Ellis.

"H-Hey, how come she gets a welcome, when I get told that I'm creepy!?"

"Well I guess that makes five…" Kamito muttered to himself as he watched Rinslet, Claire, and Ellis begin to argue.

"Say, Ren-chan. What information about Rinslet did you threaten to expose?" Fianna asked, sitting down next to Kamito.

"Hm? Nothing at all. All I whispered to her was 'join our team or I'll expose _that_', I didn't actually have anything on her. Ah, that reminds me, I'll have to thank Carol later for playing along." Kamito replied.

"Wait…so that was all just a bluff?"

"Eh, partly. If she hadn't complied, I could have just asked Carol for some info. She was worried if Rinslet actually would get to the **Blade Dance**, so I'm sure she would have shared something with me if I asked" Kamito said _'Well, even if she didn't, I could have asked __**Ivy **__to upload every embarrassing moment Rinslet has ever had to my mind. Looking through another's memories is a bit unpleasant though…' _

_ "I'd appreciate it if you didn't treat me like some yellow paper…" _

"…Really now…you really are quite evil, Kamito-kun" Fianna whispered into Kamito's ear.

* * *

_'Soon. Soon I will fight her again. I thought I'd have to wait until the __**Blade Dance**__, but it looks like fortune smiled upon me this day' _Velsaria thought to herself while walking in the spirit forest, filled with anticipation for the next day "This time…I'll definitely make her acknowledge me…definitely!"

Despite being utterly defeated three years ago Velsaria Eva Fahrengart did not hate Ren Ashbell. Rather, it was more like a sense of veneration towards her. To Velsaria, Ren was like an unreachable horizon; in her heart, she knew that she didn't stand a chance against Ren.

"What I want is…to be acknowledged…I want that Ashbell to actually see me…" Velsaria muttered to herself. The fact that she had been forgotten by Ren and was being mocked by her only further motivated her to gain the **Strongest Blade Dancer's **approval. Though she'd never admit it, what she felt was something akin to love. [Authors Note: Notice me senpai!]

"Even if my mind and flesh are consumed by this **Heart**—Who's there!?"

"Ha, as expected of you, you were able to detect my presence" the bushes behind her parted, revealing Vivian Melosa.

"Hm, what do you want with me, witch?" Velsaria said with a cold expression.

"Oh, nothing in particular. I just got some valuable data earlier today, so I felt like talking to someone about it"

"I knew it, it was you who implanted those **Cursed Armament Seals** on those girls." Velsaria said with a glare.

"Aw, there's no need to be jealous. You know that my favorite specimen is you"

"…" Murderous intent began to be emitted.

"Ha, ha no need to be so riled up. I know you only have eyes for the **Strongest Blade Dancer**. But I should warn you, even with that **Heart,** you don't stand a chance against that monster, especially considering how corroded it is already"

"…I have it under control"

At this, Vivian let out a bark of laughter. "Stop acting tough. Only the **Dusk Witch **has ever been able to control a **Cursed Armament Seal** engraved on the heart. If you leave it as is, you die, young you know?"

At this, Velsaria turned around and unleashed her elemental waffe. Bombarding the place the Elfim woman stood; the whole section of the forest was made barren. However, Vivian was nowhere to be seen.

"Well I look forward to tomorrow's match. It's not every day you get to have a live test against the **Strongest**." Vivian's voice, coming from seemingly nowhere, slowly faded away.

"Humph, so she got away" Velsaria snorted in disgust, before continuing on "All of that doesn't matter anyway. I only need to last through tomorrow…"

* * *

By the time the ruckus following the completion of team scarlet died down, it was already time for bed. After escorting Rinslet and Knight Girls back to their dorms, Kamito returned to Claire's room to find Fianna sleeping in his bed.

"Really now… what am I supposed to do with you…"

"Eh heh heh heh…Kamito-kun…please…more…"

"!" Kamito looked around frantically before turning back to Fianna.

"Geez, how many times do I have to tell you…well I guess since she isn't talking specifically to anyone, it's fine"

"Ren-sama? Are you back already?"

"Hm, yeah. I've returned Claire" Kamito said, walking to the kitchen "It's pretty late isn't it? You should be getting to bed, we have a big day ahead of us after all"

"That's…well…I was waiting for you…idiot…"

"Hm? What for?"

"W-well, i-it's still the **Valentia Holy Festival**, right? S-So I-I-I made you some chocolate!" Claire said, thrusting a box of chocolates into Kamito's arms.

"Claire…"

"I-It's just a friendship chocolate through! S-since we're both girls and all…"

"Oh? So if I was I guy (which I am) it would be love chocolate?"

"Th-That's….o-of course n-not! D-Don't be ridiculous!"

"Heh, sorry for teasing you. I'll eat these gratefully, even if they taste like charcoal!" Kamito said, popping a chocolate into his mouth.

"H-Hey! I did my best on those! There's no way they would taste like charcoal!...Probably…"

"…you're right. These are delicious…" Although there was still a bit of bitterness, they were still fairly good tasting chocolates. Compared to the cinders she had made a few days ago, it was an enormous improvement.

"A-Are they really…?" Claire looked up at Kamito nervously.

"No, they're disgusting"

At these words, Claire almost burst into tears, but then she saw Kamito's smiling face.

"Uuu, you need to stop teasing me Ren-sama! I don't know if my heart can take it…" Claire said with a pout.

"Ha, ha, yeah. Sorry for a lot of things I guess" Kamito said scratching the back of his head "Ah, right! Hey, Claire catch!"

Kamito threw over a small box, taken out of his uniform breast pocket. Though it was covered in several scratches from the confrontation with the mirror spirit, it was still intact.

"What's this?"

"Today's your birthday, right? Since you were a noble, it might not be much though."

"...!?" Receiving the box, Claire untied the ribbon with fidgety hands. Inside the box was a cat-shaped silver pendant.

"T-This, isn't this what I wanted...?"

"Weren't you looking at it the other day?"

"U-Uh, but...wasn't it really expensive"

"Oh, it's fine. Your birthday only comes once a year. You can also think of it as a present for the **Valentia Holy Festival**. A love one that is."

"L-L-L-L-LOVE!? …uuuuuuu didn't I just tell you to stop teasing me!?" Claire said, beating her hands on Kamito's shoulders.

"Sorry, it was impossible to resist" Kamito said, flashing Claire an adorable grin. At the sight of the beautiful girl's (?) happy expression, Claire was unable to remain mad.

"W-Well I'll forgive you this once….and Ren-sama?"

"Hm?"

"…Thanks" Claire said with a criminally cute, shy expression.

* * *

**Wow, this one is a lot longer than I anticipated. I know that Kamito/Ren was a bit out of character in that part in the middle, but I felt that the fanfic needed an obligatory **_**Shana **_**reference. Well, I've spent a few days working on this, so I should be getting to studying…but first the Spirit Database!**

* * *

_**Spirit Database **_

_**Belphegor **_

**Appearance: **A giant koala. (Hey those guys sleep 22 hours a day. 22 hours! I can't think of a better embodiment of Sloth. Even sloths don't sleep that long. Then again, that's only about a third of how much I sleep on the weekends)

**History (Christian Theology): **Demon Prince that resides over the sin of Sloth. Since it's incredibly lazy, it rarely does anything, which may explain why you've never heard of him. When angered though, it's the most feared of the Demon Princes, besides Lucifer.

**Waffe: Apathetic Decadence **A plain looking staff that controls the concept of 'sleep' and 'dormancy'. Can make any living thing fall asleep, or make any process or concept fall dormant. For example, it can cause the Coulombs Force to fall 'dormant' which could cause a supernova, or make the concept of congress fall dormant and it wouldn't be able to do anything…wait, that wouldn't make a difference, would it…

_**Phenix **_

**Appearance: **A great phoenix (Yes, Phenix is the correct spelling for the name. It's Phenix the Phoenix)

**History (Lesser Keys of Solomon): **The Demon that embodies the idea of 'immortality'. As mentioned above, he is a phoenix, perhaps the original phoenix. Enjoys and understands poetry, something no human could possibly do.

**Waffe: Cloak of the Firebird **

UNLIMITED PHOENIX DOWN WORKS

Do you have enough Black Materia, King of Assholes?

(Also increases the wielders affinity for fire and wind magic. You know, besides the infinite revives thing.)

_**Wesker **_

**Appearance: **A man in a black trench coat, with black shades, and a black personality

**History (Resident Evil): **Only mad scientist who could possibly rock shades that well. Was at one point the person who controlled the Umbrella Corporation behind shadows. Has a thing for letters, and it seems his favorite letter is "T". Can always be trusted to handle the bees. (Wow, what a bunch of garbled mess of vague references, terrible jokes, and nothing that makes the least bit of sense. Reminds me of RE6)

**Waffe: Uroboros Strain **Does not take an actual form. Enhances the wielders physical attributes, and gives him or her almost instantaneous regeneration. Also lets the user spout black tentacles from under their skin, which can be used as powerful weapons. Enemies pieced by these tentacles can mutate into giant fly monsters, grotesque shark monsters, disfigured lava-swimming giants, or goo babies. But not zombies. That would just be ridiculous.


	17. Chapter 16:Strongest vs Strongest V

**Greetings Internets. Suddenly a really serious chapter!? I tried to put in a few jokes here and there, but it didn't really work out. I also really need to work on battle scenes. Well, mid-terms are over, but I'm still pretty busy (lazy), so don't expect too many updates. Well, here's chapter 16, enjoy and review.**

* * *

**Chapter 16 **

The day of the match between Team Scarlet and Team Velsaria had arrived. The members of Team Scarlet gathered before the Gate that allowed access to **Astral Zero**.

Countless students had already entered the spectators' stands surrounding the grand arena. This was a fight between the academy's strongest elementalist Velsaria and the **Strongest Blade Dancer**, so naturally a crowd had gathered to watch the match.

With the newest technology by countless research groups provided to the Areishia Spirit Academy, it was now possible to view the blade dances occurring inside of Astral Zero. Within the stands before the screen, in addition to the large number of students, there were also several members of the Sylphid Knights.

Standing at the front of Team Scarlet, were Kamito and Ellis.

"Remember the plan, okay everyone?" Claire said, hastily giving instructions to everyone in the team, as she grasped the cat pendant on her neck.

The crowd broke out in cheers as Velsaria walked out in her pure white coat. She was followed by the four former Knight members on her team.

Her cold ice blue pupils were glaring at Ellis. "Ellis, I thought you were smarter than this."

Ellis immediately raised her head, and stared firmly at Velsaria.

She could not lose, for the sake of her teammates who gave her a chance to join the **Blade Dance**. For her trust in her fellow Sylphid Knights. And finally, for her sister, that was once foremost in her heart, the knight that was standing right in front of her.

"I will prove to you my way of the Knights— and I shall start by defeating my ideal, which was once you."

"Humph, as if any of that concerns me." Velsaria said, coldly looking away to look at Kamito "Are you ready, **Strongest Blade Dancer**? Ready to be utterly annihilated?"

In response, Kamito let out a wide yawn while combing his long hair "Hm? Sorry, what was that, Velocity-chan?"

Velsaria responded with some rather uncivil words.

'_Wow. If I actually knew who my mother was, I imagine that would have been really offensive.' _

"Well, anyway, let's get this over with already. I have a nap to take later today" Kamito said, letting out another yawn.

The Gate shown with a bright light, transporting both teams into **Astral Spirit**, and marking the start of the match.

* * *

Velsaria opened her eyes to see that she was in forest with the rest of her team. Because of the surrounding trees that were blocking their vision, it would be quite difficult to find the opponent team.

"You wait here. I'll take care of them" Velsaria coldly said to her teammates as she summoned her elemental waffe, **Silent Fortress**, and ascended to the sky. _'I only recruited them so I could officially join the __**Blade Dance**__. They'd just get in the way of my fight with Ren Ashbell anyway" _

Flying in her aerial fortress, Velsaria arrived at Team Scarlet's location. She saw the fiery-haired Claire, brandishing her equally fiery whip. She saw blonde Rinslet, aiming her great, icy longbow at her. She saw the black-haired Fianna, beside the glowing knight spirit **Georgios**. And she saw the familiar blue ponytail of her sister, wielding her spear, which seemed to gather all of the atmosphere towards it. However—

"Where. Is. She. WHERE IS SHE! WHERE'S ASHBELL!?"

* * *

**(Minutes Earlier)**

"Are you really not going to fight her Ren-sama?" Claire asked worriedly.

"Yeah. If it were just a matter of beating her, I could do it in seconds. However, if I did that, I would just be crushing overwhelming might with an even more overwhelming might, proving her philosophy right." Kamito said, turning to the rest of the team "Don't worry, I have every confidence in your ability to win"

"Uuu, to have troubled everyone with my family circumstances…I'm sorry" Ellis said, bowing her head in apology.

"We would have fought against Velsaria some other time anyway, so it's fine." Kamito said, patting Ellis' head "I promised to show her a true knight in this battle. I'm counting on you not to make a liar out of me"

"Y-Yes! I'll be sure to show Aneue my path of knighthood!" Ellis said, jumping into a salute.

"Ha ha, what are you doing, saluting to a subordinate, Knight Captain-sama" Kamito gave Ellis a broad grin, before disappearing into the forest. _'Not make a liar out of me, huh? What a farce…' _

"Well quit dawdling everyone, she's almost here!" Claire yelled out as she eyed the nearing flying fortress.

* * *

Looking at her sister yelling like a lunatic, Ellis was reminded of Ren's words. _'I'll remind you, Aneue! What it truly means to be a knight!' _

Taking advantage of Velsaria being distracted, Rinslet fired a volley of ice arrows at Velsaria's floating form. They all struck true, but were unable to strike through the fortress spirit's armor.

"Ha, you seek to challenge me with only that level of strength? Before my **Silent Fortress**, your arrows are nothing!"

"You sure?"

"What—?"

Though Velsaria tried to train her fortress's cannons at the archer, she found that she could not fire. Rinslet's goal was not to deal any damage to the armor. Rather, it was to freeze it in place the fortress's amour, making it difficult to move.

"It is just as you predicted, Claire~"

"Yes, even though Dreadnought's physical resistance was of the highest class, it has a very low resistance against spells. Thus your high level spirit Fenrir's elemental waffe can definitely break through it."

Velsaria was starting to get a bit worried. Right now her fortress spirit could not move its cannon. Also, because of the ice on the surface, the mobility was reduced. It was a bad situation.

"Ellis, it's time to fight back!"

"Yeah!"

The two girls began chanting the words for spirit magic.

"—_Devour, oh crimson searing fireball_!"

"—_Wind, become a blade that slices through everything_!"

Unable to dodge, Velsaria took the full brunt of their combined assault, and came crashing into the ground, creating an enormous crater. Even with layers over layers of composite armor protecting her, it should still be impossible to come out undamaged from that powerful blow.

"Success...!" Ellis and Claire high-fived, believing their victory certain, however—

"…So you are only at that level, Calamity Queen's imouto."

"Wha—?"

"To force me to the ground, I'll admit, you're quite impressive…" The ground shook as Velsaria climbed out of crater. Instead of its usual fortress form, it now resembled the form of a giant knight in full armor "…however, did you forget Ellis? **Silent Fortress **is an earth spirit, on the ground, I'm invincible."

* * *

A fair distance away, Kamito sat on the crumpled forms of Velsaria's teammates and looked up to see Velsaria fall from the sky. "Huh, looks like they managed to knock her down"

_"Yeah, but now it'll be even harder on them. And besides…" _

"Velsaria's **Cursed Armament Seal**, right? How should I handle that…" Kamito said with a sigh "According to the plan, we should just let it be, but since she's Ellis' sister…"

Just how did Velsaria Eva Fahrengart of the prestigious Fahrengart family meet with Vivian Melosa, head researcher of the most infamous criminal organizations in the first place? The Fahrengart family was far too noble to have connections with the **Murders **after all.

Did Velsaria hire a member? No, the family's intolerance for any sort of crime was far too well-known for any members to dare take a job from them.

Did she receive information from a prisoner? No, members of the **Murders **would kill themselves before even considering talking. After all, the consequences of snitching were far worse than death.

Was it by chance? As if. Such a coincidental meeting might occur for the protagonist of some novel, but it certainly wouldn't happen between these two. Their existences were just too far apart.

The reason Velsaria met Vivian, and received such a dangerous Seal was simple; the Organization wanted to remove a potentially troublesome opponent from the **Blade Dance**.

The Organization was taking no chances with this **Blade Dance**; obtaining victory was absolutely necessary. Thus, they had Vivian give potential participants in the **Blade Dance **particularly volatile **Cursed Armament Seals** that would corrode long before the **Blade Dance **would begin.

Tempted with promises of power, these girls be driven mad by the pain or fall into a coma before they even got to see the stage they longed to perform on.

"Was that…really the right thing to do?" Kamito said letting out another sigh.

"_Failure is not an option. Removing as many powerful opponents before the contest started was a good strategy." _

"But even without doing this, our chances of getting at least one of our teams to win the **Blade Dance **is very high"

"_Even so, it might exhaust us too much before the actual mission. Last time, you were unable to free all five __**Elemental Lords **__because you were drained from your battle with Luminaris, right?" _

"I'm stronger than I was then! And I only had Restia with me that time!"

"_Last time, you didn't have to fight the __**Otherworldly Darkness**__" _

"Tch" He had no rebuttal to that.

"_Master, the suffering of a few girls and the fate of the entire world have entirely different weight. Besides, the Seals were designed so that any damage could easily be reversible" _

"…only if they survive"

"_If they die from only that, then they were just too weak" _

"…With all the fun I have with you, sometimes I forget that you're all demons."

"_Indeed, we are demons. And we shall only ever serve you, our Lord and Master" _

"Ha ha ha, yeah, that's right, I'm the **Demon King**. Hesitating over something like this just won't do will it? Ha ha ha ha ha…" Kamito laughed, putting on his usual, cool smile.

"…Well then, let's see how the girls are doing" Jumping off the pile of four unconscious former knights he had been sitting on, Kamito headed to the scene of the battle.

* * *

Velsaria brought the arms of her waffe down, smashing down several trees. It was an extremely powerful attack, but it revealed lots of openings.

Ellis took advantage of this and swung her **Ray Hawk**, sending a blade of wind at Velsaria. However, **Silent Fortress **suddenly disappeared.

"!?"

Just as suddenly as she had disappeared, Velsaria suddenly reappeared in front of Ellis. Velsaria's statement earlier was no bluff, her mobility on the ground was several times greater than in the air.

"Ellis! Watch out!" Claire released her **Flame Tongue** and swiftly caught the fortress spirit's hand as It moved to strike Ellis. The strike was slowed down— but that was it. It was still heading towards Ellis with overwhelming power.

"Leave it to me!" Blocking the strike was a knight with a shield. It was Fianna's knight spirit **Georgios**. Blocking the attack with its shield, sparks flew as the knight spirit was pushed back forcefully. Its armor started to twist and the shield cracked.

"Tolerate it, **Georgios**!" Fianna cried desperately.

"The **Lost Queen**, huh? I didn't think you were such a fool" Velsaria said, swing her robotic arm down without mercy.

"I won't allow that!"

"...!" Immediately, Claire jumped towards the attacking arm. When Claire had wrapped her whip around Velsaria's fist, it wasn't to stop the incoming blow. Rather, it was close in on Velsaria.

"At this range, armor won't help you a bit!" Aiming at Velsaria's shocked face, Claire cast her strongest spell.

"_Dance, oh crimson flame that calls upon destruction— __**Hell Blaze**_!"

Inside the whirlpool of crimson flame, Velsaria was burned all over her body.

"...Ah!"

It was the first time actually felt pain this whole match.

"You insolent—!" Velsaria turned to strike at Claire, but—

"Aneue, realize the truth!" A gale blew from above. Surrounding herself with wind, Ellis had flown into the air, then dived at Velsaria.

"Haaaah!" Thrusting forward, Ellis' **Ray Hawk** pierced Velsaria's chestplate. With the tip of her spear inside Velsaria's armor, Ellis unleashed a blast of wind magic.

_"—O wind, blow wildly!"_With the release of the spell, a great tornado blew away **Silent Fortress **and Velsaria, then smashed them to the ground, throwing up a great cloud of dust.

"Hah, Hah—" Since the attack burned through all her energy, Ellis immediately sat down with an exhausted sigh.

Claire also breathed a sigh of relief and licked her lips. "You are too proud, Velsaria. You foolishly came out on your own."

"The one who's foolish is you, Claire Rouge"

"Huh!?"

"For a truly strong person, the weaker are just things in the way" The dust settled, revealing the form of the **Silent Fortress **once again.

"Disappear, you flies" Changing forms, the waffe released a barrage of cannon fire.

* * *

"—_**Freezing Arrows**_!**" **The instant the cannons fired, Rinslet released a volley of ice arrows, trying to shooting some of the cannon fire down. However, the cannon shots plowed through the arrow, shattering them into diamond dust.

"...! Is that fortress girl's divine power unlimited!?" Rinslet said, starting to sweat.

"...My knight spirit is also at its limit." Fianna breathed heavily. The knight spirit's shield which was resisting the cannons, had multiple cracks running down its length.

Under the continuous barrage of the fortress's cannons, Ellis and Claire could not approach Velsaria. In front of the undamaged fortress, Team Scarlet's actions had been sealed.

"So, we still can't defeat Aneue…" Ellis regrettably bit her lips.

"You sure act different towards your sister. Are you already showing weakness at this time?"

"B-But—" Ellis looked at her side and stared at Claire.

"Didn't you already make a promise with those two people?"

"...Ha ha, that is true." Ellis slowly lifted her head up. _'That's right, I promised to win the __**Blade Dance **__for Rakka and Reishia, and to show Aneue a true knight! I can't lose here!' _

"But, what should we do? With the barrage, we can't even get close."

"...I still have a secret weapon. I'll make an opening."

"Is it possible?"

"I don't know. But, this is the only way left." Claire who was looking forward spoke

"—Mm. True." Ellis also nodded with a resolute expression.

"Claire! I can't hold any more!" Fianna screamed as her knight spirit was blasted into pieces.

At that moment, Claire started to run. When all the cannons were focused on the knight spirit, there was a single opening; the chance was then.

At the same time, Ellis also started to run in the opposite direction. Velsaria made an instant decision and decided to defeat Claire first. Aiming at the captain was usually the best choice. But, Claire had already anticipated that.

"Scarlet!" With a yowl, the elemental waffe turned back into its cat form. It ran through the rain of barrage, and rushed at Velsaria.

"Futile!" Velsaria roared, an arm to strike the hellcat. The hellcat was flung into the air, and Velsaria aimed her cannons at it. Using the chance that Scarlet had provided, Claire closed in on Velsaria, chanting in the spirit language.

"_Thine ice heart, aware of my anger and lament__**— Blood Aria**_!" Placing her palm on the fortress spirit's armor, Claire unleashed her spell. The area around Claire's hand began to glow brightly.

"Idiot, you really think you can break through my fortress spirit's armor with that weak magic?" Velsaria said in an icy tone, sending Claire flying with her arm.

"—_**Freezing Arrow**_!" Rinslet followed Claire up and released her ice arrows, piercing through the fortress spirit's armor.

"Didn't I tell you— What!?" Velsaria's eyes widened with shock as cracks began to form in her armor.

"What was that…about my…attacks being useless?" Claire, who was on the ground, wiped the blood from her lips.

"Using the difference in temperature and causing fracturing; t-that was your goal!?"

"That's just a basic group strategy when you have a fire spirit and an ice spirit~"

"!" Velsaria began to panic as the cracks began to spread throughout her armor.

"Ahhhhh!" With a fearsome gale surrounding her, Ellis blasted towards Velsaria at tremendous speed, leaving a trail of destruction behind her. Her lance broke the armor, and pierced through Velsaria's chest. "Take this!"

Once again releasing her most powerful blast of wind, Ellis blasted her sister at point blank range. Velsaria's armor crumpled and she was sent tumbling across the ground.

"Hah, Hah, Hah—" Ellis limply knelt on the floor. Having used her most powerful spell twice in succession, she wasn't even able to keep standing"...Did we... succeed...?"

Velsaria was currently on the floor, seemingly unconscious.

"I..."

"Huh?"

No, it seems she did not lose her consciousness. Velsaria started to shake violently.

"...I...Absolutely...Cannot lose..."

"...What?" Claire raised her brow.

The scene before their eyes was unbelievable. The pieces of armor began to morph into an entirely different shape.

"Aneue...?" Ellis remained unsure what to do.

"—Ah—AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Inside the forest of Astral Zero, Velsaria's roar echoed. Her body was covered in pitch black armor as she slowly rose.

"What…is…that…?"

Before anyone could respond to Claire's question, black tendrils of mist shot out from the armor and wrapped around the girls and their spirits. Only Ellis was left untouched.

"N-No, d-don't" Fianna gasped in pain, then fell unconscious. She was soon followed by Claire and Rinslet.

"Don't tell me…it's taking their energy!?" Ellis tried to get up, but was too exhausted from using so much spirit magic. Unable to stand, all she could do was watch as her friends had their energy drained.

'_Is this…the end? Was I unable to protect anyone…?' _

"Nope. You did great Ellis." Following those words was a silver flash.

Cutting away the black mist in an instant, the **Strongest Blade Dancer **hadarrived.

* * *

"Oh? So you had enough rationality to leave your sister alone?" Kamito noted as he walked in front of Ellis' exhausted form.

"…Ashbell…sama?"

"I told you already, call me Ren" Kamito said, patting Ellis on the head. "Thanks for protecting my friends Ellis. I'll take it from here"

"...Ren... Ash... bell!" The black armor's right gauntlet morphed into the form of lance as it turned towards Kamito.

"Ren-sama, watch out"

"Hm?"

"The one who taught me how to use a lance…was Aneue"

"Is that so? I'll keep that in mind" Kamito said taking a stance.

_'If I remember correctly, her __**Cursed Armament Seal **__is on her heart…' _

"I won't apologize for bringing you to this state, so you don't need to forgive me…well, not that you are lucid enough to do so" Kamito said, sending power into **Terminus Est** "I exchange, though, I'll face you with all my might!"

"**Absolute Blade Arts: First Form, Violet Lightning**!" Suddenly, his form vanished, leaving behind a small crater where he once stood. Moving at speeds rivaling light itself, the **Demon Slayer **was thrust deep into Velsaria's chest before anyone could comprehend what happened.

"Est, use you curse breaking property!" In response, Est began to glow brightly from tip to blade burning through the seal carved on Velsaria's heart. At last, the battle was over.

* * *

The black armor surrounding Velsaria disintegrated into dust. Velsaria, who had been caught by Kamito before she could collapse, looked up at him gently.

"...I have been defeated once again..." As if a heavy anxiety had disappeared, she had a very calm expression. The disappointment she felt from her last defeat was not felt, because—

This time the deep black eyes of the **Strongest Blade Dancer** were looking straight at her.

"…Hey, Ren Ashbell…."

"What is it?"

"Do you…see me…?"

"…Of course I do. You're right in front of me, Velsaria Eva Fahrengart."

"Heh…so it was…on…purpose…." Velsaria managed to force out, before collapsing.

* * *

It was the evening following the match. Velsaria was instantly taken to medical care, and Team Scarlet was crowned the first ranked team in the academy.

In the dark woods near the academy, a lovely Elfim girl sat against a tree, going over the data from the battle.

"So this is where you were. Vivian Melosa."

Startled by the familiar voice, the young woman immediately got up. "**King of Ice Blossoms**! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Kamito, who had returned to his male form, walked up with a smile "Oh? I think you already know the answer to that"

It was an inconspicuous smile, one that wouldn't stand out to anyone who wasn't in the same line of work as Vivian; namely, deceiving people. To those experienced with misleading others, however, it was a face that made other attempts of deception seem like jokes when compared to it, almost like a piece art. A completely, perfectly, unreadable expression.

It was the expression that Vivian feared above all else, far more so then the bloodthirsty look of a murderous madman, or the enraged look of a berserker. Seeing this expression on the face of her liege, she immediately knelt. "I-I deeply apologize for my transgression! I should have stopped the adamantium spirit and mirror spirit elementalists from attacking Claire Elstein!"

"Hm, you apology is dully noted. **Leviathan**, take." Kamito pointed at the kneeling girl, and a mass of tentacles poured from his magic circles behind him, stabbing into the girl.

"AAAHHH…?" Vivian screamed, expecting great pain, but was surprised when she didn't feel anything. "…Milord?"

"You still have a role to play in this game, so I can't afford to punish you too badly" Kamito said with a shrug "So instead, I just _took _some things from you. Since the essence of a researcher is interest, I took your interest in doing anything other than serving my cause."

"You…what?"

"Don't worry, as I said, if it serves my cause, you still be able to find your research interesting. If you try to do something against my will, you might find yourself literally bored to death though."

"Th-That's—!"

"Oi, oi, shouldn't you be glad that you can keep your life, Vivian Melosa?"

"…Y-Yes…I am grateful for your leniency, milord"

"Now be gone. Your presence tires me"

"Y-Yes!" Squealing in affirmation, Vivian ran off.

* * *

Once he was sure that the Elfim girl was gone—

"Hah, it's a bit scary how good I am at being the **Demon King**…" Kamito sighed

_'Well, you are drawing from thousands of years of experience." _

"Even so, if I can act like that so freely, I wonder what my true personality is…"

_"…Is this really the best time for an identity crisis?" _

"Good point. If we all die before this is over, it won't really matter. By the way Est…"

"Yes, Master Kamito?" Est asked, taking the form of a young girl

"When you dealt with Velsaria's heart, that wasn't curse breaking was it? Rather, it was more like…"

"…Yes, what you are thinking is true. That was curse consuming. In other words, the curses are not destroyed; instead, they are taken into myself"

"And those curses have to go somewhere, right?"

"…"

"Heh, I was wondering why the **Sacred Queen's **sword would ever contract with the **Demon King**. You…you contracted with me to curse me to death, didn't you?"

"That is correct. My former master would not have succumbed to my curse had she not been forced to fight your previous self. It is natural that I would consider the **Demon King **my enemy." Est replied without changing her expression in the slightest.

At the sword spirit's words, a horde of Kamito's spirit's manifested themselves, intending to rip the girl into shreds in a raging frenzy but—

"Hold." They were stopped by Kamito's upraised arm.

"I understand your anger, but I have felt no curses put on me since I contracted with Est. **Tamamo, Ivy,** you would have been able to tell, right?"

_"Ah! Well no, I haven't been able to feel any curses on you…" _

_ "Affirmative. You are not currently being affected by any know curse" _

"Well there you have it. I haven't been cursed by her. The only way that would be possible is if…" Kamito looked meaningfully at Est.

"Yes, it is as you surmised. I am currently restraining the power of the curse as much as possible" Est replied with a nod.

"As I thought. The question is, however, why would you do that?"

"Though I initially planned on killing you, after contracting with you, I have realized that you are not the **Demon Lord**, at least not like the one I knew. Though your appearance and mannerisms bear some similarities, you are very different from Solomon. In fact, you are currently working to save rather than destroy the country that my master wished to protect. Thus, I have acknowledged you as my master."

"Oh, so you put aside your hatred to protect what your former master valued, huh? …You really loved Areishia, didn't you?" Kamito recalled the form of the beautiful, golden-haired heroine, who had cut his previous self down in ages past. Slashing down all his minion like a god of war with silver blade in hand, even the mad **Demon King **could only describe her as beautiful.

"…yes…" Est said, looking down forlornly.

"Well, enough about depressing things, it is enough to know that you don't intend to betray me when I fight the **Otherworldly Darkness**. Having the strongest sword spirit by my side is very reassuring, cursed or not" Kamito said, vigorously rubbing Est's hair "Let's work together from now on as well, Est"

"…Hm, yes" She said in her usual monotone. However, her eyes narrowed with happiness, showing off her good mood. "As I thought…you…act quite a lot like she did…"

"Hm? What was that Est?"

"No, it's nothing. Please pat me more Kamito"

"Ha ha, sure thing" Kamito said, redoubling his head patting efforts

* * *

Even though the **Cursed Armament Seal **had been absorbed by Est, Velsaria still was suffering the effects of the Seal that had been engraved on her heart. The channel that was responded for using spirit magic had been corroded; it was unknown how long it would take for her to use a spirit again.

Also, even if the **Cursed Armament Seal** disappeared, it did not mean her crimes would disappear.

Ellis and Kamito sent off Velsaria, who was escorted by Spirit Knights to be transported to the capital, to the front of the academy gate. Getting into the escort carriage, Velsaria had a very peaceful expression on her face. She was currently not a beautiful knight of ice, but more like a normal girl.

"...Ellis, I am sorry." Velsaria turned towards Ellis and lowered her head.

"Please raise your head, Aneue. I will always be waiting for you."

Velsaria nodded, and this time, she turned towards Kamito. "I will leave my younger sister in your care. She is clumsy, but she is, surprisingly, cute sometimes."

"Undoubtedly, kind of like her older sister" Kamito responded with a grin.

"…Eh?" Velsaria blushed lightly

"R-Ren-sama, wh-what are you saying!?"

"Oh? Your angry face is quite cute, but your embarrassed face is pretty good to, Arcadia-san"

"…That one didn't even begin with the same letter" Velsaria said with a composed sigh.

"Looks like that won't work on you anymore, huh? Well, anyway, can I talk to you in private for a bit?" Kamito said, entering the carriage and closing the door.

"?" Velsaria was confused by Ren's sudden action.

"I only have two things to say, so it won't take long. Firstly, sorry. This time it was all my fault." Kamito said, bowing in apology.

"Eh!? W-What are you doing Ashbell? I should be apologizing to you!"

'_No, it was definitely my fault, you just don't know it' _Kamito thought to himself grimly.

"Well, that aside, the second thing. When the time comes, obey the red-head"

"Wh-wha? Red-head? Do you mean the hellcat?" This statement confused Velsaria even more.

"It's fine if you don't understand right now, just keep it in mind" Kamito said, getting out of the carriage. "Next time, let's have a proper duel, okay?"

"…Yeah! There's no way I'd lose to the same opponent three times" Velsaria said, as the carriage began to leave. Waving as the carriage disappeared into the distance, Kamito and Ellis saw her off.

"Ren-sama, thanks for helping save Aneue."

"It was nothing. That much is just expected among comrades, right?" Kamito shook his head calmly.

"..." Suddenly, an awkward silence arrived.

"Erm, Ren-sama, about yesterday, the **Valentia Holy Festival**."

"Hm?" Ellis took out a small box from somewhere. It was a box prettily wrapped with a ribbon.

"...This is?"

"Th-This is only because you helped me save my sister. Other than that, th-there's not even a shred of any other intentions!" Ellis sharply turned her face away and handed her chocolate out.

"I see. So you made a box of chocolate to thank me for something I hadn't even done yet?" Kamito said with an amused expression.

"…Ah." Realizing that what she said earlier made no sense, Ellis froze.

"Well, regardless, thanks Ellis. Ellis?" Waving his hand in front of frozen knight captain, Kamito received no reaction. He could her silently mumbling to herself.

"W-w-w-w-what do I do now!? Say I can see the future? No that makes no sense. Tell her that it was a joke and take it back? No no no! She might think badly of me then! Th-Then d-do I tell her that I li-li-li-li-li—

"Li?"

"Uwah! When did you get here Ren-sama!?"

"…I've been here the whole time. Come on what were you about to say?" Kamito said, closing in with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Th-that's t-too close!" Ellis crumpled under the pressure and ran off into the distance.

"…She doesn't change does she? It's too bad I'll never be able to respond to their feelings." Kamito said with a sigh, watching Ellis' slowly shrinking form. "Oh, wow these chocolates are really good. Want some **Beelzebub**?"

* * *

"Tee, hee" Velsaria giggled delightedly to herself as she recalled Ren Ashbell's parting words to her "Another battle…I look forward to it!"

Suddenly, her carriage stopped. "? Driver, what's the matter?"

"Ah, it seems that there's a tree in the way. What should I do no—"

Before he could finish his sentence, he was blown away by a giant spider leg. Before Velsaria could even respond to this sudden occurrence, her carriage was likewise knocked to the side.

"Th-That's the military spirit **Ungoliant**! What is it doing over here!?" With her consciousness dimming, Velsaria heard her guards being defeated one by one.

_'What is going on!?' _Just as she thought this, the crumpled doors to her carriage were forced open.

"Velsaria Eva Fahrengart. It's been some time"

"!" Looking up at the source of the voice, Velsaria was shocked to behold a familiar face. "…Rubia…Elstein?"

It was the **Calamity Queen**, with her blazing red hair, and the strongest fire spirit **Laevateinn** in her hand.

"You're lucky that your **Cursed Armament Seal **was one of ours, or else we wouldn't be able reverse the damage. Come, we're leaving."

"Ha! And why would I follow you anywhere, **Calamity Queen**!?" Velsaria shouted back scornfully.

"What, didn't she tell you?"

"She? Who's—"

_"When the time comes, obey the red-head. It's fine if you don't understand right now, just keep it in mind" _

"…I see, so that's what she meant."

"Well? Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, let's go." Velsaria said, getting out of the carriage. _'I'll trust you, Ren Ashbell, but I'm expecting some answers later…' _

* * *

"We retrieved the Fahrengart girl successfully, senpai"

"Ah, good job Lily"

Team Scarlet was celebrating their victory over the academy's strongest elementalist in Claire's room when Kamito was contacted by Lily via **Bloody Mary**. To communicate in privacy, Kamito had excused himself to the restroom.

"I'm surprised though. Usually recovering from one of those **Cursed Armament Seals **would take at least a week after the operation, but she got over it in a few hours. You have good taste in people"

"Yeah, she'll surely become a valuable ally in the future. So, how are things on your end?"

"Oh, they're great! I just finished the manuscript for my newest novel! Two princesses were falsely accused and imprisoned, but then Ren Ashbell infiltrates the prison disguised as a guard and then a deep love grows between them. But then—"

"…" A vase in Lily's room suddenly shattered under Kamito's strong gaze.

"Aha ha ha ha, I mean everything has gone according to plan." Lily laughed nervously "…I didn't even know you could do that through a mirror"

"Hm?"

"N-No, i-it's nothing. But, as expected, most of the actually strong participants of the **Blade Dance **were shrewd enough to escape out saboteurs' efforts. There'll still be a decent amount of competition."

"Hey, Ren-chan, the party is starting, so hurry up!" Fianna called from the dining room.

"…Ren-chan—?"

"Don't start Lily."

"Y-yeah, sure thing senpai"

"Well, since I'm being called, I better get going. Say hi to everyone for me" Saying that, Kamito left the restroom to see that a giant chocolate cake had been put on the dining room table.

"Wow…who made this?"

"Ahem. Of course it was I!" Rinslet said proudly.

"You made this? ...You really are a high-spec ojou-sama."

"Milady is top-notch even compared to pastry shops." Carol smiled, placing her hand at her mouth

"Carol also helped with the taste test."

"Yes, I am in bliss eating Milady's cakes every day."

"Hm, Carol, why does something about your behavior seem a bit off."

"Hm? What are you talking about?" Both Carol and Rinslet looked at Kamito with a puzzled expression.

"Ah, Ren-chan, Claire and I also helped!" The immodest second princess, that is to say, Fianna added.

"What!? Rinslet, you actually let these two step into a kitchen!? I guess some people just want to see the world burn…"

"Wh-what's that s-supposed to mean!?" Yelled Claire and Fianna, outraged.

"I'm just kidding. When we're done eating the cake, how about I eat the two of you?"

"Wh-Wh-WHAAT!?" "W-Wow, Ren-chan, h-how bold" It should not take much guessing to determine who said what.

"Master Ren, you can eat me too?"

"Three at once huh…actually, while we're at it why don't you join in, Rinslet, Carol?"

"O-O-OF COURSE NOT!"

"Eh, your loss…"

"W-Wait! I never said anything about—!" Claire exclaimed panicking. At that moment, the doorbell rang.

"It seems like Ellis is here." Kamito went to the door, as if nothing had happened.

"Ellis…what are you wearing?" Ellis wearing a party dress that was a bit more exposing then one would expect from a prestigious noble. Light makeup had been applied to her face and lips.

"Be-Because it is a party, I came with the proper attire." Two girls were giggling behind Ellis, whose face was dyed red.

"So it was you that tricked her into dressing like this, Rakka, Reishia…Good job!" Kamito gave them a thumbs up.

"Of course. Please accept our offering without reservation, Ashbell-sama" the two girls replied, returning the thumbs up.

"Wh-What? D-Does it look strange on me?" Ellis asked with her cheeks dyed red.

"Nope, it's perfect. Hey girls, I found a sixth!" Kamito yelled back at the girls at the table.

"A-As I said, I'll have nothing to do with it!"

"Aw, looks like it got called off. Sorry Ellis, maybe another time"

"Um…sure?" Ellis replied, having no idea what they were talking about.

In another week the **Blade Dance **would start, but for now, the girls (?) leisurely enjoyed their day off.

* * *

**Yay, the Blade Dance can actually start! As you can see, I (sort of) covered some things that happened in volume 5. I forgot if I elaborated this anywhere else in the fic, but this Est is at 100% power, with all her memories. That being the case, what happens in volume 5 wouldn't really make as much sense, so I shoehorned it in here. Ain't I a stinker! Well, until next chapter. **

* * *

**Omake: First Day**

"Now then, everyone please welcome our latest member Velsaria Eva Fahrengart!" Velsaria walked on to a podium accompanied by applause. Looking into the crowd, she could see many S-class criminals

"Hello. I am Velsaria Eva Fahrengart of the Fahrengart military family. My specialties are sword skill, lance skill, and crushing my enemies with overwhelming power" The last one got her warm round of applause.

After the official induction ceremony, Velsaria was introduced to the top brass of the Organization in a grand ballroom.

"Eh!? Dame Lurie of the **Numbers**!? You're part of this organization?"

"Surprised? Greyworth is also one of us"

"The **Dusk Witch**…really, how far does this organization reach?" Looking closely, she also saw the first princess of the Alphas Theocracy, and, strangely enough, the Elfim girl that Ellis always bought Ren Ashbell merchandise from.

"It's been some time, Fahrengart-san" A young girl in a black dress, with matching hair waved her over.

"Do I…know you?"

"Oh right, you wouldn't recognize me like this" Saying that the girl transformed into a very familiar black sword.

"**Vorpal Sword**…then you're Ren Ashbell's contracted spirit!?"

"Yep! How is he doing right now by the way?"

_'He?' _Before Velsaria could ask, a haggard looking girl in robes came running in from another room.

"EVERYONE RUN! Some fool gave the **Cardinal **some **Valentia** chocolates with alcohol in them! She's coming…" With a last gasp, the girl collapsed in the doorway.

At those words, everyone (except Velsaria and Restia) simultaneously dropped what they were carrying.

"AHHHHHHH!" Within seconds the ballroom was emptied of people.

"What is going on?" Velsaria turned to the darkness spirit.

"Ah, well if you're in this organization,there's two thing you should never, ever do. First is never piss of Ren, the other is never give Rubia alcohol. Well, good luck" Saying that, Restia vanished in a cloud of black feathers.

That night Velsaria experienced the meaning of true terror.


	18. Interlude I

**Another chapter already!? **

**Nope! Chuck Testa. **

…**Wow, I feel really old now. That meme might have been before the time of some of you young'uns **

**Anyway, this is just a little something to introduce the Tempest Arc. Enjoy and Review (or don't)**

* * *

**Interlude I **

"Princess Linfa, wake up! The ship to Ragna Ys, **The Floating Isle**, has arrived! Everyone else has already boarded!" A girl with white hair and blue eyes was desperately shaking a young girl sleeping in an extravagant bed.

"Uwah! Why didn't you wake me up sooner Shao Fu!?" The young girl said, leaping out of her bed.

"I did, but then I accidently got distracted and played with you face for a wh…I mean you stubbornly refused to wake up, despite all my efforts!"

"…"

"Anyway! If we don't hurry, the ship will leave without us!"

"Ugh, I'll talk to you later about this Shao!"

The two girls ran through an extravagant traditional Quinise manor. Or rather the young girl was running at top speed while the white haired girl, Shao, was lightly jogging alongside her.

"…Hey Shao, is it really okay?"

"? What do you mean Princess Linfa?"

"I wonder if it's really okay for me, the third princess, to represent the entirety of the Quina Empire in the **Blade Dance**." Linfa asked, huffing and puffing the whole while.

"Well, you are the only princess young enough to be eligible for the **Blade Dance **and besides…" Shao paused to grab Linfa and unceremoniously plop her over her shoulder.

"There's no one else in all of Quina more suitable than us, **Team** **Four Gods**, to fight in this tourney!" Shao said, running at full speed while carrying Linfa.

"AWAWAWAWAWAAAA! Put me down Shao! Right nooooooow!"

**Team Four Gods, representing the** **Quina Empire: **

**Leader: Linfa Sin Quina, Third Princess of the Quina Empire**

**Ace: Shao Fu, the White Tiger**

**Other notable members: Rao Rin, Rion Sharma, and Hakua, **

* * *

"So the day is drawing near Leonora-sama, the long anticipated start of the **Blade Dance**!"

Two young knight girls sat alone in a room, one brimming with anticipation, while the other remained rather calm. The excited girl had just seen a massive airship land, one of the ships that would bring contestants to the **Blade Dance**.

"Calm down, Yuri El Cid. The main event doesn't begin until a few days later. We should conserve our strength until the main event. As dragons, we should conserve our might until the lions appear, no?"

"Of course Leonora-sama! I'll tell everyone else to do the same!" the knight girl left the room with a bow, leaving the other one alone.

"...Well, even if I say that, the thought of upcoming battles sets my blood on fire" Leonora said, leaning back on her chair, looking up at the ceiling. She had black, shoulder-length hair and piecing, intelligent black eyes. She raised a hand into the air, as if trying to grasp something.

"**The Demon King, Cardinal **and **The Strongest Blade Dancer, **Ren Ashbell…I wonder which I should hunt first…" Leonora said, her black eyes momentarily flashing red as her face contorted into a savage grin.

**Team Knights of the Dragon Emperor, representing the** **Dracunia Empire: **

**Leader and Ace: Leonora Lancaster, the Dragon Princess**

**Sub-leader: Yuri El Cid **

* * *

"Milla Bassett."

"Yes."

A young girl with brown hair and mismatching eyes, one blue and one an ominous yellow, stepped before a man on a throne. Neither her face nor voice betrayed any sign of emotion.

"Though young, you have shown much promise Bassett. Your left eye especially will be useful for dealing with troublesome foes like that Ren Ashbell or the **Cardinal**."

"Yes" Though she was being praised, the young girl showed no sign of joy.

"Thus, we have selected you to represent our kingdom, as a weapon of the Principality. You will win the **Blade Dance** or there will be consequences. You're dismissed" The man did not mention what these consequences might be. There was no need.

The young girl quietly left the throne room, and walked to the barracks where the rest of her team was.

"Get ready, we leave in half an hour" the girl said

The other girls all saluted, then headed to their rooms. As Milla was about to head to her own room, her eye caught an article in the newspaper one of the girls had been reading.

'Teams for the Ordesia Empire decided! Team Scarlet and **The Strongest Blade Dancer** a favorite for victory!'

"Ordesia Empire…I'll never forgive you. You who took it all away." Her voice was its usual deadpan, but there was a sense of malice in it.

_'Oh, so that's where you were Mi-chan! You'll worry everyone if you wander off like that.' _

"Ugh!" Milla suddenly clutched her left eye as a sudden spike of pain ran through her skull as an old memory flashed through her mind. She clutched the table for support, gasping in pain.

"Everyone…I'll avenge you all!" Biting her lip as the pain spiked, Milla shouted this out. Her small body trembled with rage as cracks began to form on the stone table under Milla's grip

Once she managed to calm herself down, Milla turned and headed back to her room. "…Team Scarlet, was it? I'll crush you, **Strongest Blade Dancer **or not."

**Team Rupture Division, representing the Principality of Rossvale:**

**Leader and Ace: Milla Bassett, the Prodigy. **

* * *

"Millennia Sanctus-sama? You called for me?"

A young knight with glimmering, long, blonde hair knelt before a young girl who wore an eye patch over her left eye and bright white vestments.

"Ah, Luminaris. How are the preparations going? The ship will be here in a few hours."

"They are going well, but…"

"But?"

"The idea of working with the **Murders **organization is less than appealing to many of our knights"

"That can't be helped I suppose…still, such unpleasantness is thousands of times better than _that_" saying this, the young girls hand unconsciously went to her left eye.

"That is true. No price is too small to kill that _thing_"

"If Kamito Kazehaya hadn't freed this kingdom alongside the **Holy Elemental Lord Alexandros**, I'd still be under that abhorrent thing's thrall…make sure you repay our nation's debt to him in the coming **Blade Dance**. This is both an order from the **Des Esseintes **and a personal request of mine"

"…yes…"

"Hm? What is it?...Ah, I bet you're just disappointed that you don't get to fight against him again."

"…Yes. To have been beaten by him twice, I would have liked to a chance to redeem myself."

"Ha ha, but the first time you lost against _her_, not _him_ right? And neither time he was going all out."

"Uuu, don't remind me. I can't believe that splendid power he displayed in the last **Blade Dance** wasn't even fraction of his true power…the title of **Demon King **really fits him." Luminaris said, recalling how soundly she had been beaten both times.

"Well anyway, don't do anything that might endanger the mission. Defeating the **Otherworldly Darkness** is far more important than recovering your pride"

"Yes! I wouldn't think of doing anything to obstruct Kamito-sama's mission!"

"So it's Kamito-sama now, is it? Luminaris, don't tell me you…" Millennia said, her single violet eye sparkling.

"O-Of course n-not! I-I merely admire his sword skills! Th-There's no way I hold any affection towards him!"

"…Luminaris, I hadn't even said anything yet."

"…."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Well I have some last minute things to do before my team leaves for Ragna Ys." The young knight said, coolly getting up to leave the room. Though from the young cardinal's point of view, it looked like she was running away.

"R-Right, then I'll tell Alexandros-sama and **Yggdra** that it's almost time to go" Millennia said, also leaving the room.

**Team Sacred Spirit Knights representing the Holy Kingdom of Lugia:**

**Leader and Ace: Luminaris Saint Leisched, the Paladin **

**Other notable members: Alda Reed, Alya Cedar **

* * *

"Hey, Lilly! Lilly!" An excited young girl with ash colored hair and ice blue eyes ran up to an Elfim girl with bright green hair.

"What is it Muir? I'm going over the plan one more time before we set off. Remember where we're supposed to meet up at Ragna Ys after you complete that last preparatory mission, okay Muir?"

"Of course Muir remembers! But more importantly, **Cardinal **is assembling the team for some reason"

"Eh, Rubia-sama!? Why didn't you tell me earlier!?" Lily said running off to the meeting hall, dragging along Muir with her.

When they arrived, they stopped before a young man. He had long, black hair worn in a ponytail, and wore a mysterious black mask over his eyes.

"Oh, **Cardinal**-sama! Your looking…handsome?" Lily said, not entirely sure what to say.

"Whoa, Muir is impressed! Your cross-dressing isn't as good as Onii-sama's, but it's still very convincing!"

"Haaah…now I know what Kamito has to put up with" Rubia Elstein sighed, feeling empathy for Kamito. Regaining her composure, Rubia looked imperiously at the two girls.

"Do you know where Sjora Khan Is? I thought I called for everyone"

"Ah, when Muir told her about the meeting, she said 'I only take orders from Kamito-sama; I have no obligation to obey her orders' then left on a private airship with some of her minions from **Snake**."

"And you didn't stop her?"

"Why would Muir stop her? She and Muir think the same thing. If it makes you feel any better, though, Saladia apologized on her sister's behalf."

"…Well I suppose it's fine to leave it as it is. She has nothing necessary to do before the **Blade Dance **starts anyway." Rubia said, letting out another sigh. "Okay then, do either of you know where Restia is?"

"Right here. Sorry I'm late"

A melodious voice was heard as a beautiful young girl with hair like the night sky entered the room. Following her was a girl with light blue hair with several strands which looked, strangely enough, like antennae. She was dressed in a priestess uniform.

"Oh good, you brought Iseria with you."

"Well, the airship is arriving soon, right? I figured I'd bring her over before she could wander off again."

"…sorry for always causing trouble…" the blue-haired girl said looking down, antennae drooping.

"It's fine Iseria, it's been a few hundred years since you were driven mad by the **Otherworldly Darkness, **so curiosity of the current world can be forgiven. Well then, now that we're all here, let's prepare for departure. The ship will be here at any minute."

"Ah, then should Muir go and do Muir's mission now?"

"Yes. I'll send our newest recruit, Velsaria Eva Fahrengart to protect you, Make sure you don't fail"

"Aww, Muir doesn't need protection, Muir can protect herself just fine!"

"Yes, but your idea of 'self-defense' attracts far too much attention. The last thing we need right now is to have a battalion of knights after us."

"Humph, fine!" Muir turned around and angrily stomped off.

"Really now, managing all these brats is harder than it looks. How does Kamito manage make it look so easy?" Rubia said, letting out the third sigh in as many minutes.

**Team Inferno, representing the Alphas Theocracy:**

**Leader and Ace: Rubia Elstein, the Calamity Queen (under the alias Cardinal, the Demon King) **

**Sub-leader: Sjora Khan, the Demon Caster **

**Other notable members: Muir Alenstarl, the Monster. Lily Flame, the Venom.**

* * *

" And then the **Strongest Blade Dancer **whispered sweet nothings into the captive princess' ears as she slowly drew her face closer and closer.

'Uwah! Both of us at the same time!? How lewd!' The elder princess cried out in protest as the night-haired goddess gradually reached her hand out to her ivory white skin.

'Oh, then would you prefer if I took your sister first then? I suppose if you insist…' said Ren Ashbell, turning to face the shyly looking down, younger princess.

'W-Wait! I-I didn't say that!' the elder princess said, crying out in protest.

'Then what do you want me to do, dear princess?' said the bewitching girl, sidling up to the elder princess.

'I-I want you to—' "

"Oh? What are you girls doing in here?" Kamito said, walking into his room. Inside he found Claire, Rinslet, Ellis, and Carol sitting around Fianna, who had rapidly hid a book that seemed quite familiar behind her back.

"N-NOTHING!"

"…Is that so? So that wouldn't be a copy of the newest book by Lily Flame, _Ren Ashbell and the Prisoners of Balsas _would it? The one everyone in the school seems to have a copy of?" Kamito asked, flashing a sweet yet terrifying smile. "So you weren't wasting your time on a trashy novel, when you should be packing so that we can get going in the morning?"

"…Err" "Funny Story actually…" "Well you know…" "O-Of course that it isn't it"

"Well, since the topic of imprisonment seems to be trending right now, why don't I show you girls how prisoners are really treated. I'll teach you how a proper interrogation is done…" Kamito's smile got even brighter, and the fear in the girls' hearts (besides Carol, who had escaped the minute Kamito started talking) grew darker. "The first lesson is how to tell if someone is lying or not…"

A few hours later, a student witnessed Ren Ashbell leaving the room with an oddly refreshed expression on her face. The overwhelming aura she was radiating made everyone in the academy address her as 'Queen Ashbell' for the entire day.

**Team Scarlet, representing the Ordesia Empire **

**Leader: Claire Elstein (under alias Claire Rouge, the Hellcat) **

**Ace: Kamito Kazehaya, the Demon King, the Unparalleled Cross-Dresser (under alias Ren Ashbell, the Strongest Blade Dancer, the Continent's Most Eligible Bachelorette) **

**Other noticeable members: Rinslet Laurenfrost, the Ice Demon. Fianna Ray Ordesia, Second Princess of the Ordesia Empire, the Lost Queen. Ellis Fahrengart, Captain of the Sylphid Knights. **

* * *

**I know that Milla is really OOC, but I'm changing her backstory a lot for this fic, so don't mind it too much. I'll also mention here that the person that possess Sjora won't be making an appearance.**


	19. Chapter 17: Pre-tournament Scramble I

**Salutations Internets. School is getting and harder, so I'm finding less and less time to write this. Because of you guys I've not caught up in the anime I'm watching this season! (**** Clearly more important than school work). I'll note that the Queens and EL are pretty much OC's since the Queens and EL haven't been introduced at the time I'm writing this (except Iseria), so if you're from the future, don't complain about how OOC they might be and also give me the results of the Super Bowl for the next few years. Well, enjoy and review (or don't)**

**Note: A lot of you asked for romance (and more) in this series, but I'm not really good at that sort of thing, so don't expect too much (wait, that would imply that the rest of what I write is actually decent). Anyway, this is still technically a T-rated fanfic. Technically.**

* * *

**Chapter 17 **

**(Three Years Ago) **

A young girl escorted by four others stood in front of an open door. Before her was a seemingly endless passage, which led to the **True Sanctuary**, where the **Elemental Lords **resided.

The **True Sanctuary **was the most sacred location in the entirety of **Astral Zero**. Though there were a few major shrines dedicated to the **Elemental Lords **thathad a portal like the one before the girl, which led to the **True Sanctuary**, no one, not even the five **Queens** could open the doors.

Indeed, no one was given access to that most sacred of places, with the exception of—

"Ren Ashbell, congratulations on winning the **Blade Dance**. Have you decided on a **Wish**?"

The four **Queens** (the position of **Fire Queen **still being vacant since the desertion of Rubia Elstein) turned to face the girl. She had gorgeous, waist-length black hair. She wore foreign dress with a long hem, resembling ritual attire of priestesses of the Far East. In her left hand was a dark and sleek long sword.

"—Yes." Ren Ashbell answered in a clear and pure voice. _'I'll free the __**Elemental Lords **__from that evil that Rubia-nee and Greyworth saw at that time. Definitely!" _

"—Is that so? Very well." The **Holy Queen** nodded and smiled. "Um…if it's not too much to ask…"

"? What is it?" Ren tilted her head in confusion.

"Uh…could I get…your autograph?"

"…Sure" Taking out the pad of paper and pen that she had begun habitually carrying with her since her rise to fame, she silently gave the girl her signature.

"Ah! No fair Lux, stealing a march on us! I demand a signature too!" The energetic, short-haired **Wind Queen **yelled out, running up to the newly crowned **Strongest Blade Dancer**.

"I-If its n-not t-to much t-to ask, w-would you p-please grace t-this unworthy one w-with your au-autograph A-Ashbell-sama…?" The shy **Earth Queen **followed up, with her long bangs covering her right eye.

"Lux! Elyssa! Helena! Ashbell-san is about confer with the **Elemental Lords**! Don't trouble her so much!" The **Water Queen **yelled angrily at the three.

"Oh…my bad Ashbell-chan. Sorry for bothering you"

"Hee hee, sorry, it looks like I got carried away."

"M-M-My d-deepest a-apologies A-Ashbell-sama! I-It won't happen a-again!"

The three **Queens **bowed deeply in apology to the young girl with black hair.

"N-No it's fine. I'm rather used to it now." Ren said, waving off their apologies. She quickly signed three pieces of paper and handed them to the waiting **Queens**. "Ah, did you want one too, Haqua-sama?"

"I-It's fine, no thank you" The young **Water Queen **said, turning her head aside.

"Psst…Ashbell-chan"

"Hm?" Ren turned to the **Holy Queen**, who was waving him over.

"Even though she says that, Haqua really wants your signature. Sorry to bother you, but could sign another one?" Lux said, whispering into Ren's ear.

"Sure" Ren nodded with a light smile, stealthily signing another piece of paper, then handed it to Lux. "Give it to her later then, okay"

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Elyssa asked curiously.

"It's nothing. Anyway, could you tell me about how to proceed from now on?"

"Ah, right! Okay, once you pass through the doorway, make sure you only walk straight forwards, never ever enter any of the side corridors. Once a **Blade Dance **victor went the wrong way, and I'll tell you that was…."

* * *

"I cannot believe she spent half an hour talking about how much she doesn't like the uniforms of the **Divine Ritual Institute**…" Kamito muttered seemingly to himself as he walked down the corridor.

_'Oh, but you seemed to be having so much fun! Some girl's talk every now and then does you no harm.' _Came the reassuring voice of Kamito's contracted spirit.

"I'm a guy, as I've increasingly had to remind you, Restia" Kamito replied blankly. "Still, even though they're **Queens, **they still act like normal girls huh?"

_"Oh? Kamito's finally taking interest in girls!? Has the time finally come!? Ah, they grow up so fast…so which one is going to be my older sister-in-law?" _

"That isn't happening. And don't try to casually imply that you're younger than me"

_'Well anyway, it seems that the Elstein girl's prediction was off' _

"Hm, yeah. The **Queens **didn't seem to be under the **Otherworldly Darkness' **influence. Maybe the **Elemental Lords **are protecting them from its madness?"

_'I hope so. If the __**Elemental Lords **__are still capable of resisting it that much, then we still might be able to free before the __**Otherworldly Darkness **__completely takes them over_'

As he walked down the corridor chatting with Restia, Kamito eventually found himself in front of a pair of ornate gates. This was the door at the deepest point, the door to the **True Sanctuary** where even the **Queens** were forbidden from entering.

"Well then, let's get started. The **Elemental Lord's **Emancipation!"

* * *

Opening the gates, a massive stone staircase appeared before Kamito. At the top were five dazzling lights.

"...!" Kamito breathed in and took a step forward.

'_Remember, our first target is the __**Holy Lord Alexandros**__, who holds the greatest influence over humans. After that, go after the __**Water Lord Iseria Seaward**__.' _

"_Right" _

While climbing, he looked up at the top of the steps. Just as he climbed halfway up the stairs—

**Your Blade Dance was splendid. **

At the sound of the five voices echoing throughout the chamber, Kamito suddenly stopped. A surge of ancient memories flooded his mind.

"_Eeh? Why should we protect the humans Onee-sama? They're so weak…and smelly. …Well if you insist then I guess I'll give it a try!" _

"_Th-Thanks for helping me again Onee-sama. Those Demon spirits took me by surprise..." _

"_I'll take your title as the __**Strongest Elemental Lord **__someday Onee-sama! Until then, you better not lose to anyone!"_

"_Hey Onee-sama? We'll be together forever, right?" _

"_Don't worry so much about me Onee-sama. I'll show you that I'm a reliable little brother!"_

"_You betrayed us d-didn't you __**Ren Ashdoll**__!?" "T-The Voices were right, y-you can't be trusted…" "We won't be seeing each other ever again, you damn traitor!" "Bye-bye, Onee-sama..." "Die die die! Ahahahahaha she's finally dead!"_

"_Kamito! Get ahold of yourself!" _At the familiar voice of his beloved contracted spirit, Kamito snapped back to the present. _"Kamito! Are you alright!?" _

"_Y-Yeah, I just awakened some memories again…but these weren't like anyone else's memories; it wasn't a previous __**Demon King. **__They felt…older, more ancient" _

"…_Did you awaken the memories of __**Ren Ashdoll**__!? That's never happened this quickly with any of the other __**Demon Kings **__before!" _

"_Perhaps, but let's sort out what that means later. For now let's free the __**Elemental Lords**__" _

Placing the **Vorpal Sword** on the floor, Kamito knelt down on the spot, awaiting the **Elemental Lords **next words.

**We can grant one Wish through a miracle to reward you for your Blade Dance. You, what would you request of us? **

"I wish for…the death of the **Elemental Lords!**"

At this incomprehensible, impossible wish, the **Elemental Lords **were thrown into confusion.

'_Now!' _Picking up the **Vorpal Sword**, Kamito immediately dashed up the stairs.

"—_**I am the one who gathers all shadows to my side, the black night which bestows terror to my foes and grants peace to my friends. Wake now, Ren Ashdoll**__." _Speaking these spell words, Kamito triggered a mental switch, awakening the power of the **Elemental Lord of Darkness **within himself. In that instant, the **Strongest Blade Dancer** turned into the **Demon King**. Clad in a dark aura, Kamito's speed increased dramatically.

'_Just a few more steps!' _Kamito charged forward to the center throne, where the **Holy Elemental Lord **sat.

"Take this!" He thrust the **Vorpal Sword **into the **Elemental Lord's **chest. Through the shining light of the throne, he could see a young man with blonde hairs and surprised red eyes.

"Onee…sama…? What have I been…?" The surprised **Elemental Lord **managed to murmur out.

"Get somewhere safe! Now!" Kamito yelled at **Alexandros** before jumping at the next throne, bringing down the **Vorpal Sword **with godlike speed. Behind him, the **Holy Elemental Lord **vanished in a flash of light.

"Hah!" Kamito's strike rang true, cutting the **Water Elemental Lord **down the middle. The spirit, in the form of a young girl with hair the color of shimmering water offered him a relieved smile.

"Th-Thank you Onee-sama. You're always saving me aren't you?" **Iseria Seaward **said before vanishing like **Alexandros **had.

'_Next is—' _

"_No! Get out of there!" _

A crack appeared in the space behind the **Elemental Lord's **thrones. From the crack, a great amount of darkness began flowing out. Rather than the soothing shadow of night that Kamito was familiar with, this was an ugly, mud-like darkness. For the first time in many years, Kamito felt fear.

"So that's the **Otherworldly Darkness**…Restia, we're leaving!" Running down the stairs, Kamito began to draw complicated patterns in the air in front of him. "_**Transfer!**_"

Kamito, surrounded by the transfer magic, disappeared into particles of light like the freed **Elemental Lords**, just as the Darkness was about to engulf him**. **

* * *

The twittering of birds from inside the forest that surrounded the academy could be heard within the dorms.

"Mm..." Opening his eyes and rising up from his bed, Kamito blearily blinked a few times as he sat up on his bed.

'_It's been three years, huh. I still have to set those three to free…but, to have a dream like that, am I getting nervous?' _Kamito chuckled wryly to himself. He was about to get out of bed when he noticed something was laying on his waist. Startled, Kamito flipped his blanket over.

"Fua... Good morning, Kamito." The one straddling Kamito's waist was a silver-haired beauty. She had mysterious violet eyes and her skin was white like fresh milk. The figure in question, who was rubbing her drowsy-looking eyelids, was the sword spirit Est.

"Est that's…new…"

She was fully naked. No, she was not.

She was dressed up properly. However she was wearing Kamito's uniform shirt over her naked body. She was probably not wearing underwear. Her attire was the so called naked-shirt.

"So…why are you wearing my uniform again?"

"Master Kamito told me that I can't sleep naked together with you." Est replied expressionlessly.

"Yes but could you think about what that order was supposed to mean? At least put on some underwear."

"...under...wear?"

"Why are you making that confused face?!" Kamito said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Hm? Is something different about you?" Kamito asked, looking Est over, noticing something a bit off.

"Master Ren... Um, if you stare at me that much, I'll get embarrassed." The expressionless Est blushed in an unusual manner, squirmed a bit and rubbed her knees together.

"Ah…you aren't wearing your usual socks are you" Indeed, Est wasn't wearing her usual knee-high socks. Instead she was wearing short socks, which reached just up to her ankles.

"Master Ren, are you turned on by my short socks?" Est said with a bashful expression.

"…Sure, why not. Very sexy" Kamito replied with a monotone.

"I see. Still, it is quite impossible for me to show you my bare feet." Est said with a small smile.

"…What's up with your refusal to show your feet anyway?"

"Th-That's a secret" Est said, looking embarrassed.

"Oh? Hiding things from your master?" Kamito asked with playful glint entering his black eyes. "I'll have to punish you for insubordination then…"

Saying that, he tickled Est's foot.

"...Hya!" In response, Est jumped up in surprise.

"So, feel like telling me now?" Kamito asked, tickling Est's feet unrelentingly.

"...A-n, please... Stop it..." Est said writhing about cutely, with tears beginning to form at the edges of her eyes.

"Ah…sorry. I went too far. You were so cute, so I couldn't help myself" Kamito said apologetically, while rubbing the top of Est's head.

"Uuu…Master Ren is too mean…" Est said, pouting cutely.

"Ha ha, I've been getting that a lot recently…Hmm…" Kamito, noticing that Claire was about to enter the room, pretended to think deeply "How about I give you a kiss in apology?"

"!?" Entering the room just to hear those words, Claire's brain suffered a brief meltdown.

"WH-WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING SO EARLY IN THE MORNING!?"

"Interacting with my contracted spirit. Don't you know that it's essential for an elementalist to have a good relationship with their contracted spirit?"

"W-Well th-that is t-true but…"

"Ah, I see now" Kamito said, as if coming to some great revelation "Do you want to get a kiss to?"

"Of course!" Claire yelled out automatically

"…" Both Est and Kamito stared at her blankly.

"I-I m-meant of course not! Wh-What d-did you think I meant?" Claire, realizing what she had just said, attempted to correct her statement with an extraordinarily red face.

"Claire, are you getting enough sleep? Mental health depends getting a good night's sleep" Kamito said with a very caring, compassionate expression.

"S-Stop looking at me as if I was mentally ill!" Yelled the angry redhead

"Master Ren, Master Ren, where's my kiss?" Est asked, pulling on Kamito's sleeve.

"Right, one kiss coming right up!" Kamito cheerfully said, pulling Est's face towards him.

"W-WAIT!" Claire quickly covered his eyes, but peeked out through the gaps between her fingers.

"Nope!" Kamito brought his face close without hesitation and—

Gave Est a quick peck on the cheek.

"W-What was that!?"Claire yelled out in indignation.

"As I said, I was giving her a kiss." Kamito said, amused by Claire's reaction.

"B-But th-that was just…" Claire said, stuttering uncontrollably.

"Hm? What exactly were you expecting, Claire Rouge-san?" Kamito asked with an impish smile.

"W-Well…" Claire bashfully looked down.

"Clearly, she was expecting some hot, steamy romance. Hah, I'm rather disappointed as well" Fianna's sighing voice could be heard from somewhere.

"Is that so? I'm not really into exhibitionism though. Also, why are you hiding under my bed?" Kamito asked, looking down.

"Ara, when did you find out?" Fianna asked, crawling out from under Kamito's bed like some bogeyman.

"Hm, when I started tickling Est, my room began to smell like a beast in heat, so I figured it was you."

"Oh, if you're aware of it, then why don't we get started? The human mating season is all year, after all. Do you want a son or a daughter?"

"Tempting offer, but I'll have to refuse. In the first place, we wouldn't be able to have children even if we did do something" Kamito said, with a surrendering expression.

"Well if you changed to your original state, there wouldn't be a prob—"

"Oi!" Kamito shushed Fianna with a yell, then quickly looked at Claire in a panic. The redhead, however, was too busy trying to deal with her massive nosebleed to notice anything suspicious had been said.

"W-What is it?" Noticing that everyone in the room was staring at her, Claire asked this.

"Never change Claire. If you weren't also a beast in heat, I feel my life might have been a lot harder" Kamito said, putting his hand on Claire's shoulders.

"Ah, sure, thanks…wait, who are you calling a beast in heat!?"

It was yet another noisy morning at the Raven dorms.

* * *

Like any other morning, the roommates ate breakfast together. However, unlike usual, they didn't head to class, even after the bell rang.

"This one and this one. This one should be necessary too... Geez, Scarlet. Don't play with the luggage."

"Nya?"

Claire and Fianna were sitting on each of their respective rooms, packing stuff into their bags. They were preparing gear to survive in **Astral Zero**, the stage of the **Blade Dance**.

A couple of weeks have passed since their victory over Velsaria. Team Scarlet had been elevated to the top ranked team in the academy, and was thus guaranteed to participate in the **Blade Dance**, along with the second and third ranked teams. From now on, they were to represent the best of the Ordesia Empire.

"I was just joking earlier, but have you really been lacking in sleep?" Kamito asked, seeing Claire yawn for the fifth time. Perhaps because of her sense of responsibility as the team leader, Claire had been reading a large number of books and documents related to spirits into the depths of night.

"It's necessary to prepare some counter measures to our opponents. They're all the best of their countries you know. Also, since you, the **Strongest Blade Dancer**, are on our team, we'll probably be ganged up on early in the game." Claire said, giving her idol a light glare.

"Ha, if people think that increasing their numbers is enough to beat me, then they have another thing coming" Kamito responded with a confident grin.

"Well that's probably true." Claire said with a shrug "What's worrying is that the rumors that the **Demon King **is participating seem to be true…actually, there've been a lot of rumors stating that you're the **Sacred Queen's **reincarnation recently. Are those—?"

Before she could finish, Kamito put a finger on Claire's lips. "A woman's quality is determined by her secrets, right? All I'll say is that the **Demon King **and the **Sacred Queen **will definitely be participating in this **Blade Dance**."

"T-Then d-does that mean…"

"Don't worry about a thing. If the **Demon King **does anything untoward to you, I'm sure the **Sacred Queen **would deal with it" Kamito said slyly

"J-Jeez, what are you saying…" Claire bashfully replied, with a light smile on her face.

'_Well that's not a lie. If I did anything to her sister, Rubia-nee would have my head' _

"_Have your head? I doubt you would get off that lightly"_

"_I'd like to laugh, but that isn't a joke at all" _Kamito thought, shuddering slightly.

"Say Ren-sama, is that really all you're bringing?" In contrast with Claire's traveling bag, which was filled up to the point where it's seems were about to burst, Kamito's bag was rather small.

"Yep. I'm often on the go, so I don't usually have much on me" Kamito said, giving Claire a thumbs up.

"Uuu…" A troubled moan came from the next room. It seemed that Fianna was having trouble deciding what to bring. Looking at Claire's worried expression as she went back to packing, it seemed that she facing the same dilemma.

Slightly bored, Kamito looked around until his eyes fell on a small pile of books "Hey Claire, can I read some of your books while I wait?"

"Ah, sure…" Claire said absentmindedly as she continued packing "…wait no! Stop!"

It was far too late though. Kamito had picked up book that had been covered in a book sleeve, only to discover after the first chapter that it was yet another 'romance' novel about him. The story involved an impertinent princes who had offended the **Strongest Blade Dancer**, and was subject to all sorts of things as punishment…it was quite hard core.

"_Say, doesn't this story sort of remind you of…" _

"_Don't." _

"_No, he's right. This is describes how you interrogated…" _

"_Just…don't." _

"_But the description of how you just get 'in the zone' when you start interrogating is so accurate!" _

"_Yeah, whenever I watch Master going at it, I get a bit w—" _

"_No one wants to know __**Tamamo. **__No one." _

"_Stop describing it like that. What I did was a perfectly valid form of interrogation!" _

"_Most forms of interrogation don't involve the subjects begging the questioner to order them around after it's over" _

"_Or have them swear eternal loyalty to their new 'queen'."_

"_Or (Censored) their (Censored) with a (Censored) on a daily basis" _

"_Well it got the information out of them didn't it?! Besides that last one is…only half true" _

"Still, is this what girls of this age are interested in?" Kamito muttered quietly to himself.

"Um…Ren-sama? I only read those books…uh…so I know what to do if I'm ever in that situation! Yeah, that's it! It's like reading up on emergency preparedness!" Claire said rather desperately.

"Oh, so are you saying this is education material?" Kamito said, showing Claire an illustration in which the princess, the heroine of the story, was being tied up with a rope and getting whipped by as savagely grinning Ren Ashbell.

"Gaaah!" Claire turned her face away, as if the sight of the picture burnt. "Put it away, I beg of you!"

"To think one of the brightest students in the academy enjoyed this sort of thing…I wonder what your classmates would think?"

"W-Well…that's it! That book was just trending, so I picked it up out of pure curiosity! I never got around to reading or anything!"

"Is that so…huh, but it seems that the corner of this page has been bent. What do you think of that, Claire Rouge-san?"

"That's Impossible!" Claire said, breaking down. She climbed onto her bed and rolled around listlessly with steam rising from her head.

"Hah, looks like I overdid it again…"

* * *

Waiting for Claire to recover, Kamito went to help Fianna pack. "Is your preparation going well?"

"...Hmm, it seems that my ritual equipment is going to be bulky no matter what. I have most of my essential though." Said Fianna while stuffing a large round mirror and a candlestick into her bag.

"If you don't mind, I'll lend you a hand?"

"Ah, thanks a lot Ren-chan!"

"It's no problem" Kamito said as he walked towards a pile of stuff. He began putting all manner of things into an empty bag; Rosaries, royal goblets, folding fans, whips, candles, and even things that looked like beast ears and tails…

'_Wait, aren't those last few a bit strange?' _

"Um…Fianna?" Kamito turned to Fianna with a worried expression.

"Hm? What is it?"

"About this stuff—"

"It's necessary."

"No, but—"

"It's necessary."

"I-I see…It's necessary" Kamito said, deciding it was better not to continue questioning and continued packing. As he packed, he noticed another thing about Fianna's luggage.

"Say, Fianna?"

"What is it?"

"Do you have any underwear that isn't black?"

"…"

Indeed, all of the young princess' underwear were high class-looking black underwear made of silk. One pair even had a hole that clearly should not be found in underwear.

"Fianna?"

"…"

"Hello? You awake?"

"…D-Do you..."

"Hm?"

"D-Do you hate a princess who would wear this kind of shameful underwear?" She asked him with upturned eyes.

"N-No, rather, I'm more worried about the state of this country if the royalty has stuff like this…" Kamito said, awkwardly looking away.

"W-Well I went and bought it on an impulse... b-but it is indeed embarrassing." She muttered with her face still bright red. Unlike Claire, it seems that she was telling the truth. "...I wonder... if it is a little too daring."

"Y-You're right. It's a little... yeah." Kamito said with a cough.

"_Ha ha, despite all his teasing, Master is still quite pure, huh?"_

The awkward atmosphere was dissipated by a high-pitched, arrogant voice coming from outside the room.

"Geez, you're still preparing, Claire Rouge?" It was Rinslet, who, as always, had the useless maid (that is to say Carol) in tow.

"Rinslet, what is that thing?" Claire, having finally revived, asked about the large wooden box in Rinslet's hands.

"Hmph, it's a tea set of the highest quality. A lady of the Laurenfrost family must stay elegant at all times." Rinslet proudly said as she combed her platinum blond hair upward.

"Do you think we're going to a picnic or something!?" Claire said incredulously.

Suddenly, Ellis' voice could be heard from outside the window. "What are you lot doing?! It's already one hour until the gathering time, you know!"

"You're way too early!" Claire yelled out the window at the overly serious knight captain.

'_Really, will these girls be okay out there?' _Kamito thought worriedly to himself.

* * *

**(One hour later)**

Team Scarlet stood with one of the other teams from the academy in front of the stone circle that acted as a Gate to **Astral Zero**. From there, they would take an airship to the **Divine Ritual Institute**, which administered the **Blade Dance**.

Team Wyvern, currently ranked second and made up entirely of upperclassmen, gave each member of Team Scarlet a sharp glare, and then suddenly looked away. They had no intention of getting along, that was probably what they were trying to convey.

_'Well I suppose that's natural. After all, although both our teams were selected from the same academy, when the __**Blade Dance**__ actually begins, we'll become rivals.' _

_ "Rather than that, I'm pretty sure their just angry that you took their place as the top team…" _

Both of these theories were proven wrong, however, when various whispers of "Damn! Why didn't Ashbell-sama join our team!?" and "Oh no, I hope it's not too late to ask for an autograph!" were heard from where Team Wyvern was standing.

_"I see. So they were just angry that their idol got stolen from impertinent underclassmen…how does that make you feel Master?" _

_ "It makes me feel like giving you a smack, that's what it feels like!"_

"Mu, you guys again…" A blond girl holding a wooden staff said as she and the rest of her team walked up to the stone circle.

"Oh, so it's the wild brat"

"Who are you calling a brat!? I'm from a noble Druid family, you know!" Indeed it was Team Cernuous, which Kamito and Claire had fought once a while back.

"Anyway, I hope you've learned to watch your back this time" Kamito said, fondly recalling his victory over her with a chuckle.

"Y-You…! I'll definitely crush with a stampede of beasts this time! The power of nature will crush your puny blade dancing!" The druid girl waved about her wooden staff in anger.

"Hmph, so you three teams have finally gathered?" Instructor Freya Grandol, the manager of the Gate, arrived walking at a brisk pace.

"I'm going to transport all of you to Astral Zero after ten minutes. Now finish saying goodbye to your friends in the meantime." She said as she started drawing a magical formula inside the stone circle.

Claire, Rinslet, and Fianna restlessly looked away from each other.

"Th-There's no need to say goodbye or something."

"Th-That's right. We're just leaving the academy for only few days after all."

"Y-Yes, saying farewell would be exaggerated."

The three of them simultaneously nodded to one another. It seemed the friendless trio were trying to justify their current social status.

Meanwhile, Ellis was surrounded by a crowd of junior knights. Her reddish brown eyes surprisingly soft as she said her goodbyes. Her blue ponytail was swaying in the gentle breeze as she gave each of her subordinates a rare smile. Apparently, Ellis would be going to the Blade Dance wearing her knight armor as well.

"Captain, please fight for us as well!"

"We're rooting for you!"

"Yeah, I will definitely claim victory!" Ellis nodded at the words of Rakka and Reishia, her two former teammates who had entrusted Ellis with their dream for the **Blade Dance**.

As for Kamito…

"Waaaah! Ashbell-sama, don't leave us! *Sob, sob*"

"I-It'll be lonely without you, but do your best Ashbell-sama! I'm cheering for you!"

"I-I'll make sure t-to polish every single tile you've stepped on in the entire school, so please give me a reward! I-It doesn't have to be anything big, j-just glare at me disdainfully while calling me an ungrateful pig!"

"A-Ah, all your support is really appreciated." "Of course I'll win" "Um…sure." "Hey, stop that!" "Y-You're tearing my uniform…" "Who just touched my butt!?"

He was currently buried under a large pile of fans. Though normally he would have escaped, right now he had to wait for Freya to finish the transport spell. After a few minutes of jostling, he decided he had enough.

"Everyone…"

"!" Hearing their idol address them, the fans stopped in place and looked at Kamito with rapt attention.

"..Seeing all of your support, I would be remiss not to reward you. After I win the **Blade Dance **I'll be sure to show you all….a good time when I get back." Kamito said, licking his lips suggestively.

"…. ##$ %^&amp;!?" All of the fans simultaneously collapsed from loss of blood.

'_Ah, so it still works. Restia sure taught me something good' _Kamito thought to himself

"The time has come. Everyone, get inside the Gate." Freya said as she touched a stone pillar with her fingertips, and blue rays of light gushed forth from the earth's surface.

Kamito and his group nodded to each other and stepped around the collapsed fans to get inside the shining stone circle.

There was a dazzling flash of light and then a dizzying sensation, as if one had been flipped upside-down.

Opening their eyes, what first sprang into their field of vision was a dense, verdant forest and a large lake that looked like the polished surface of a mirror.

Above them the enormous flying ship was casting a huge shadow over the lake. Like a streamlined whale, it gradually approached their position.

"Whoa, that's enormous…" Kamito exclaimed, admiring the giant ship.

"Impressive isn't it? That's one of the ships owned by the **Divine Ritual Institute**. I remember flying on these quite well." Fianna said nostalgically.

"Ren-sama? Let's win this" Claire said, clenching her fist with determination.

"Definitely. I swore that we'd win it together, didn't I?" Kamito and Claire shared a grin as the flying ship slowly descended into the lake.

* * *

The flying ship glided over the clouds, heading towards the **Floating Isle** Ragna Ys, where the **Blade Dance **was to be hosted. Though normally it was considered a sanctuary for the **Elemental Lords**, it was being opened to the general public for the **Blade Dance**.

Relaxing on sofas, the members of Team Scarlet were enjoying the luxury of their private room. The carpet had very beautiful red embroidery, and the walls of the room were made from polished marble. All the furniture on board was of the highest standard.

"Seriously though, there is not even the smallest tremor. It's like we're not even moving" Kamito murmured in appreciation as he looked at the sea of clouds through the window. "This really must be the newest model; all the other flying ships I've been on were pretty bumpy rides."

"Yes, it's also faster than most flying ships, despite its size. We should be arriving about noon at this rate" Claire said as she leaned back on her sofa in a relaxed position.

"Come to think of it, I have heard that tonight the opening ceremony will be held, at the castle no less. Have you brought your dress for the Formal Ball?"

"Yeah, Ren-chan, did you bring a dress?" Fianna asked Kamito, grinning broadly all the while.

"Why you…yes, I did bring a dress, much to my consternation" Kamito responded through gritted teeth.

"R-Really!? W-What kind of dress…?" Claire asked curiously.

"Well…you'll see tonight…" Kamito responded a bit awkwardly.

"S-Say Rinslet, what are you doing" Changing the subject, Kamito addressed the fair-haired girl.

"I'm brewing some black tea, would you like to have some?" Rinslet replied, preparing a table with her tea set.

"Oh thank you! This must be the famous Laurenfrost 'orange tea'." The whole team gathered around the table and enjoyed the pleasant citrus aroma of the tea.

"Heh-heh, the tea brewed by my lady is indeed delicious." Carol giggled and smiled.

"Isn't this usually a maid's job?"

"If she did it, she'd burn her hands terribly!" Rinslet said indignantly

"R-Right. I forgot who I was talking about"

"How much sugar, Ren-san?" Rinslet said after finishing preparing the tea.

"Ah, it's fine as it is."

"Heh, as expected, you know how to really enjoy black tea. Claire's two?"

"You! How do you know about my preferences?"

"N-No reason! I merely remembered it by chance." Rinslet blushed and shouted angrily.

"Hm, I'll have the same as Ren-chan" Fianna requested

"I-I would like milk tea with plenty of sugar." Ellis said with an embarrassed expression when it got to her turn.

"Okay then, milk tea it is."

"Um...and..."

"Yes?"

"If possible, I'd like cream and honey. I also request a dried marshmallow on it."

"Hey! That isn't even tea anymore!" Rinslet's face twitched in anger. "Miss Captain is too childish. She doesn't understand the subtle flavor of good tea."

"I-I always have it that way! To endure harsh sword training, lots of sugar is a must!"

The girls (?) continued to talk for a considerable time about various things until—

"So there are other countries' representatives also onboard, right?" Ellis asked quietly

"Yeah. Even the **Divine Ritual Institute **doesn't have enough flying ships to pick representatives from every country" Fianna replied

"Ah, is that so? I wonder how many teams are on our ship." Kamito replied, slightly curious.

"D-Do you think the **Demon King's **team is on this ship" With those words, the tension in the room rose considerably.

"S-Say, do you think the rumors of the **Demon King **are true? I've heard he's seven feet tall and eats women for breakfast"

"N-No way! You shouldn't believe baseless rumors like that" Kamito said indignantly.

"Well they aren't entirely baseless. Back in the **Divine Ritual Institute, **I heard some of the priestesses talking about how some powerful sealed spirits disappeared, and that a male elementalist was sighted before the theft."

"Speaking about that, I heard the Alphas Theocracy, which the **Demon King **is representing, is buying a lot of military spirits all over the continent."

"W-Well it is a small country. Maybe it's trying to get some military might in case it gets attacked?" Kamito suggested

"Even so, the timing is too suspicious. Something is clearly going on" Fianna said with a suspicious glance at Kamito.

'_How much does she know?' _Kamito thought to himself, worried by Fianna's suspicious behavior. _'If she knows too much then…no, it's better not to think about it.' _

At that moment—

"_Master, the one know as Lily Flame wishes to speak with you" _

"_Okay. Thanks for the message __**Bloody Mary**__." _

"While this conversation has just been getting interesting, I'll have to excuse myself as…I have a sudden desire to pick some flowers" Kamito said, gracefully leaving the room.

* * *

On the ship's deck, Kamito could see clouds going by at tremendous speeds. Normally a person standing on the deck would be blown off the ship by the wind, but thanks to a spirit magic barrier enclosing the ship, Kamito didn't need to worry about suddenly being thrown overboard. In fact, even his long hair remained still, as if there was no wind at all.

"Well then Lily, what's up?" Kamito addressed the Elfim girl through his mirror.

"I'm reporting that we are well on our way to Ragna Ys at the moment senpai. I trust you are heading there without any problems?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Is that all?"

"Ah, did you receive the information about the other participants in the **Blade Dance**?"

"Yeah. There seem to be a lot of rather dangerous opponents this time. Well, at least I won't be forced to fight Luminaris again."

"Don't worry, you won't have to worry about all of them either. I've also received a report from Muir that she is about to commence her operation"

"Muir's huh…Preventing Leonora Lancaster from reaching Ragna Ys by any means necessary, was it? Sabotage leaves a bad taste in my mouth, but I guess we need to take any advantage we can get…"

"Yes. Within the next few minutes the airship _Zephyr _will have been sunk"

"…"

"Senpai?"

"…Run that by me again. Did you just say _Zephyr_?"

"Yes. The ship Lancaster is on"

"The Bellfahle-class flying ship _Zephyr_? With cruising speed of 200 knots, the luxury airship of the **Divine Research Institute **_Zephyr_?"

"…You surprisingly know a lot about that ship…"

"Oh, it's nothing. I just feel a bit more secure when I know a bit _about the airship I'm on!_"

"…W-What…!?"

"Don't 'what' me! Shouldn't you have done the research on which ship I was going to board before make these sort of plans!?"

"W-Well, since pretty much everyone in the organization thinks 'He wouldn't die even if he was killed' we put your safety rather low on the priorities list... Or rather, we didn't consider it at all"

"…" Kamito was not amused.

"S-Sorry"

"Haaah…Just call Muir off, okay?" Kamito replied with a tired sigh.

Before Lily could respond—

"OOOOO" An ominous roar filled the air. It was a roar very familiar to Kamito

"…That sound…it's…"

"N-No way, of all spirits to use, Muir choose—"

"…It's **Death Gaze…**" Just as Kamito murmured this out, an enormous black shape resembling a stingray came into view.

* * *

** Death Gaze**. The spirit Kamito hated above all others. Not only did he waste half a year trying to track it down, when he finally found it, it was disappointingly weak.

"N-Now, now, then Kamito, I know your angry but try to keep calm and—"

"Oh, what nonsense are you saying Lily? I'm perfectly calm, calm as can be" Kamito replied as he casually crushed the mirror in his hand into dust.

_"I'm with Lily. Take a few deep breaths and—" _

"Ahahaha! What are you people talking about!? I've never been calmer!" Kamito said as an ominous black aura began to surround him. His long hair whipped about him, even though the barrier around him was supposed to keep out wind.

_"Wha-? The power of the __**Demon Lord **__is coming out, even though Master is currently in female form!? Is that even possible?" _

"Hee hee hee, first make me spend all that effort tracking you down…" Kamito giggled sweetly, the light leaving his eyes. Where there was once been a bright glimmer of life, now there only an endless, dark pool of shadow.

_"Oh dear. Master rather resembles a yandere right now, doesn't he?"_

_ "Don't just commentate __**Nostradamus **__and do something!" _

"…and then now you're trying to KILL ME!? IS THIS A JOKE!? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE PUNK!?" Kamito bellowed with rage.

_"Master! Please, just calm down and think! You'll endanger the plan like this!" _

"I am calm. I'm very calm. There probably isn't anyone in the world calmer than me right now. Now excuse me while I UTTERLY ANNIHILATE THAT STUPID FISH! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! " The floor beneath began to fall apart from his overwhelming aura. Kamito was laughing maniacally all the while

_"Ah, I think it's better to just let Master do what he wants. I would be cathartic for him, I think" _

_ "I suppose that's true…" _

_ "Oh please, you people just think Master is cute when he gets angry don't you? Especially when he's cross-dressing." _

_ "I won't deny it! Seeing Master like this has me all—" _

_ "Please don't finish that sentence."_

"Prepare to die! Guan Yu, **Green Dragon Crescent Blade**!" In that instant a great halberd with a vibrant, dark green haft manifested itself in Kamito's hand. Covering the curved blade was a layer of frost that appeared to be frozen blood.

"I'm not done yet! **Smithmaster's Forge**, manifest! Create: Ballistae. Elemental Affinity: Electricity and Magnetism. Added Property: Enormous. Quantity: One." As Kamito spoke, what appeared to be a mounted, enormous cross-bow formed in front of him. From the great siege weapon, arcs of black lightening trailed its length.

Kamito placed the **Green Dragon Crescent Blade** into the ballistae's loading chamber, and then swiveled the siege engine to face the approaching spirit. As the halberd sat in the ballista, it began to glow with an ominous black light. The arcs of electricity intensified immensely around the loaded round.

"Hey, stupid stingray..." Kamito said in a tone colder than absolute zero "...Have you ever heard of a Railgun?"

* * *

**Happy Halloween (or at least it is at the time that this is released anyway)! Clearly, the scariest costume is a yandere Ren Ashbell. If any of you know how to draw manga, I'd kind of like to see that. I have no idea how railguns work, so if you're a physics major or something, don't bother calling me out on this one. Also, will biri-biri get her catchphrase back? No. No she won't. It got taken by Leviathan. **

**Anyway, have a safe Halloween, the one day where you do take candy from strangers. **

* * *

**Omake: Death Gaze Attempt #5 OR How Kamito Learned How to Flirt **

"ARGH! I'm sick of this!"

After being hounded by fans for the n-th time as he tried to enter the innermost reaches of the shrine where the military spirit **Death Gaze **was supposedly kept, Kamito gave up for the day. Stomping into his room, he threw his bag onto his bed in frustration.

"In the first place, how are they even keeping up with me!? Even if I'm not enhancing myself with the power of the **Demon King**, I should still be several times faster than them!"

"Ha ha, shouldn't you just be happy that you have so many devoted fans?" Restia said, changing back from her sword form.

"Ugh, if only I hadn't won the **Blade Dance **so showily, then I wouldn't have to deal with this…" Kamito grumbled.

"No point in regretting the past. Besides, you have the charisma of a **King**, whether you're aware of it or not. You attract attention wherever you go; it's inevitable." Restia said with a shrug.

"Great, so you're saying there's nothing I can do?" Kamito asked, a bit irritated.

"Hmph, it's not like I enjoy you getting all that attention from other women either…" Restia muttered with a pout.

"S-Sorry…" Kamito responded, looking down.

"Then to apologize, next time you have to treat me for dinner!" Restia said, breaking out to a sly grin.

"…Did you just…?" Kamito asked, staring at Restia incredulously.

"Hm?" Restia tilted her head in innocent (?) confusion.

"No, never mind. I'll treat you to dinner sometime."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, promise. But first, we have to retrieve the military spirit"

"Very well! For the sake of our date, I shall impart upon you the secret techniques, taught to me by your predecessor **Ren Ashdoll**, on how to deal with clingy people!"

"T-The secret techniques of the **Darkness Elemental Lord**!?"

"Indeed, I have seen for myself that they are effective against all manner of foes. Even the other **Elemental Lords** were helpless before it!"

"Ooh, please teach me Restia, no, Sensei!"

"Alright. First you—"

The next morning, the guards with the morning shift arrived at the deepest part of the shrine only to see a bloodbath. There was blood everywhere, the floor, the walls, even the ceiling. Despite this, there appeared to be no wounds on the night guards, and closer inspection revealed that someone had put pieces of cloth into the guards nostrils to prevent them from dying of blood loss.

When the guards were asked to report what happened after they regained consciousness, all they would say was "Tee hee hee, it's a secret~" with a lewd grin on their face.

And thus, the legend of the flirtatious, yet ladylike **Strongest Blade Dancer **was began.

(As a side note, Restia took the dinner that Kamito bought her, and then she ate it.)


	20. Chapter 18: Pre-tournament Scramble II

**Greetings Internets. Surprisingly, when things get busier, I find myself wanting to write more. Could it be the same phenomenon as when you get an urge to clean your room the night before a test? Someone with a psych major tell me what that's called. Anyway, here's chapter 18. Enjoy and Review (or don't)**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**(Minutes Earlier)**

_'I'm bored' _Leonora Lancaster thought to herself as she looked around the luxurious room that her team was assigned with a rather uninterested expression. The rest of her team was comfortably lounging about in their seats, and she could see that one girl had already fallen asleep.

"Hah, the **Blade Dance **is going to begin soon, you know? Shouldn't you be feeling a bit more tension?" Leonora's second in command Yuri El Cid sighed incredulously.

"Uwah, sorry…" replied one of the girls, moving to wake the sleeping girl.

"Leave them be Yuri. It's fine to let them relax while they still can." Leonora said, getting up from her seat.

"Eh? Where are you going Leonora-sama?" Yuri asked.

"I'm just going to get some fresh air." Leonora replied, exiting the room.

The beautiful girl with shoulder-length black hair walked through the bowels of the ship, attracting the attention of many of the passengers.

"Hey, isn't that representative of Dracunia?"

"Eh? The **Dragon Princess**?"

"I've heard that she's even stronger that Ordesia's Velsaria but…"

"She sometimes goes on a rampage right? Why's a berserker like that participating in the noble **Blade Dance**?"

Though that last comment struck Leonora closer to home than she would have liked, she ignored the whispering onlookers and briskly walked to the staircase leading to the deck of the airship.

Just as she made it about half-way up the stairs, the **Dragon Blood **within her awakened suddenly.

**Dragon Blood **was a trait in Leonora's family that would activate the instincts and power of an ancient dragon, which the Lancaster clan was supposedly descended from. It could not be consciously controlled, but instead only activated when faced with a powerful foe. Whenever Leonora fought someone who was strong, this power would awaken and fill her with the overwhelming desire to "hunt" the "prey". It was because of this power that she was known to some as the **Berserker**.

_'It's a bit different this time though…' _Leonora though to herself. Though she could definitely feel the effects of the **Dragon Blood**, it didn't feel like the usual hunting instinct.

_'No matter. If a powerful opponent has made herself know, there is no reason for me not to introduce myself' _Leonora thought. Though it bothered her not to know, she felt it would be easier to just seek the answer at the source.

"…have you ever heard of a Railgun?' Just as Leonora stepped onto the deck, she caught the sound of a gentle, yet chilling voice behind her.

"!" As she turned around, her line of sight immediately fell onto an enormous spirit that appearance greatly resembled a stingray swimming in the ocean. Its total length was about 10 meters, and it had glaring red eyes on its head.

_"The second aerial unit's, __**Death Gaze**__? I thought it had been stolen. Why would it be here?" _Leonora furrowed her brow in confusion.

Before she could puzzle out the mystery, there was an enormous roar that shook the entire ship, nay the heavens themselves. From the ship's deck came a great verdant flash that blasted the military spirit into oblivion. Not even dust remained of the giant spirit.

"O-One hit…? Who…" Leonora trailed off as she looked down at the person who had destroyed the spirit.

"AHAHAHA! IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT!?" Laughing insanely at her victory was a girl with waist-length hair darker than the night sky. She wore an all-white school uniform of some sort and black stockings. All about her blazed a dark, ominous aura. Though the girl's face was distorted in maniacal mirth, Leonora could still tell the girl was extraordinarily beautiful.

"Ah?" Noticing Leonora's presence the girl turned to face her.

"! ! !" As their eyes met, Leonora finally realized why her **Dragon Blood **felt different from normal.

It had not awakened the usual hunting instinct, so she could better hunt worthy prey.

It had awakened the instinct of flight, begging her to flee from an overwhelmingly superior predator.

* * *

_'Scary, scary, scary!' _Leonora immediately jumped down the stairs, ignoring the steps entirely. As she crashed onto the floor below, she automatically rolled to dissipate her momentum, then jumped up running. Or at least she tried to. Though she had rolled perfectly, the fall was too great, so she broke her ankle.

_'Scary, scary, scary!' _Ignoring her injury, Leonora limped fearfully down the hall as fast as she could. As she went she knocked down any tables or cupboards in hands reach, in a desperate attempt to slow down the person, no, demon she just saw.

She quickly dashed into an empty room. Looking about frantically, she dived into a locker, obeying the overpowering instinct to hide.

_'Who was that!? WHAT WAS THAT!?' _Leonora thought to herself, recalling what she had just seen.

Though at first the terrifying entity seemed to just be a beautiful, albeit strange, girl, a single glance at her eyes was enough to tell that was not the case.

Her eyes contained nothing but an empty madness. Those dark soulless eyes contained a deep blackness that seemed to consume the entire world, reflecting not the slightest glimpse of light. That beings eyes were certainly not something that would be found in any human, no matter how insane.

*Step*

"! ! !" At the sound of approaching footsteps, Leonora stiffened and leaned as far back in the closet as she could. Covering her mouth with her hands, she desperately held her breath.

*Step, Step*

The footsteps grew terrifyingly close to the locker, and a shadow passed over Leonora's small peephole. Leonora wished for her rapidly beating heart to slow down.

"…"

The shadow stood in place, right in front of the locker Leonora was hiding in, and then—

*Step, Step*

The shadow passed over the locker, and Leonora could here footsteps heading away from her hiding place.

"Phew…" Leonora let out a relieved breath after waiting for a minute.

"What…what is that…?" Leonora said, peeking her head out of the locker.

"Ah. So that's where you were hiding."

Suddenly a voice came from behind her. A pale white hand covered her field of vision, and Leonora fell into the darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

"Um, yeah. I'm really sorry about this time… "

"…"

Leonora woke up to the sound of whispering voices. Opening her eyes cautiously, she was greeted with a bizarre sight.

There was girl with black waist-length, hair a few feet away from her. Oddly enough, she seemed to be prostrating herself in front of a mirror.

"…"

"R-Right, I swear never to go on a rampage again, Rubia-nee"

"…"

"Y-Yeah, and I'll stop attacking Lilly for selling Ren Ashbell merchandise to raise funds…"

"…."

"Uh, I don't think your sister really has anything to do with—"

"….?"

"It was nothing! I swear I won't lay hands on your sister!"

"…"

Apparently satisfied, the other voice fell silent.

"Hah…" The prostrating girl slowly stood up while sighing and made several cautious glances at the mirror before turning to Leonora.

"!" Leonora gasped in surprise at the girl's beauty. The girl's long, black hair complemented her features perfectly and her slender, fairy-like frame seemed to radiate splendor. Her deep, black eyes were dignified, but carried a glint of mischievousness. Though they were both girls, Leonora couldn't help but be charmed by the other girl's mystical beauty.

"Ah, that's wonderful, you're awake!" The girl let out a relieved sigh, put her hands over her heart. "I found you collapsed in here, so I was really worried, you know?"

"A-Ah, t-thanks" Leonora sat up gingerly. _'Collapsed? Hm, let's think. I was in my room with my teammates, then I went to the deck to get some air. After that was…?" _

Though Leonora wracked her brains for an answer, she couldn't remember anything after going up to the deck.

"Um…are you okay?" The girl beside her bent forward, staring at Leonora's face. It seems that the girl was worried about her frustrated expression.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine" Surprised by the sudden action, Leonora blushed and looked away. At Leonora's curt reply, the girl let out another relieved sigh, and offered Leonora her hand.

"Thanks…" Leonora gratefully said as the girl helped her up. "…? Wasn't my ankle broken?"

"?" The girl tilted her head in confusion "No, it was fine when I found you. Where did you get the idea it was broken?"

"I…I'm not sure…" Leonora mumbled, feeling even more confused.

"Hmm…were you having a dream, perhaps?"

"Y-Yeah, that's probably it…" Though this theory felt a bit off, Leonora couldn't think of any other possible explanation.

"Well, I'm just glad to see you're okay. Do you think you can make it back to your room?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine" Despite her kindness and beauty, a lingering sense of fear towards the girl could not be shaken. Leonora wished to part company with her quickly.

"In that case, I think I'll head back to my room. Next time sleep in a better place!" The girl said, walking to the door.

"W-Wait! What's your name?"

"Me? I'm Ren Ashbell" Ren said, exiting the room.

"Ren Ashbell, is it….wait, Ren Ashbell!?" Realizing who she was just talking to, Leonora dashed out the room.

However, the **Strongest Blade Dancer** was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

_'Huh, the memory erasure spell definitely worked, so how did she manage to remember about her ankle?' _Kamito worriedly thought, as he walked back to his room.

_"She's an inheritor of __**Dragon Blood**__, so magic has a much weaker effect on her, The fact that you could erase that much of her memory is testament to you skill." _

_ "Well, magic that affects the mind is one the Darkness elements specialties, after all. Healing her ankle was a bit harder though." _Kamito replied with a shrug _"But if she had __**Dragon Blood**__, then that means she was Leonora Lancaster, huh?" _

_ "Affirmative" _

_ "Hm, she was weaker than I expected. If she was cowed by only that level of intimidation, I can't imagine her to be that strong." _

_ "No, no, no. Only that level of intimidation? What the hell are you saying, any living thing with an organ even vaguely resembling a brain would have run from that." _

_ "I-It wasn't that bad…right?" _

_ "…"_

_ "…."_

_ "….." _

_ "W-Well, I might have gone a little overboard…" _

_ """A 'little' he says."""_

_ "Ugh, I already apologized to Rubia-nee, you don't need to rub it in." _

_ "Well, considering that you endangered the fate of the world over some petty grudge, I think you're due to some more lecturing, Master" _

_ "I already promised not to go on a rampage again, what else do you want?" _

Arriving at his team's room, Kamito was greeted with the sight of four worried faces.

"Ren-sama, are you unhurt?"

"All of a sudden, the ship shook..."

"What happened out there!?"

"Ren-chan, are you okay?"

"Aw, were you worried about me? Tee hee, that makes me kind of happy" Kamito said, giving them a delighted smile.

"W-Well it's not like I was all that worried or anything." Claire said, pouting.

"I-I just wanted to make sure the future maid of the Laurenfrost family wasn't damaged" Rinslet said haughtily, but with a blushing red face.

"W-Well, we are comrades, so of course I was worried" Ellis said.

"Wah, I was so scared. Hold me until I feel better, okay Ren-chan?" Fianna said, glomping onto Kamito's right arm with crocodile tears in her eyes.

"Ha, ha, well honestly, there is no need to worry, it was just a bit of turbulence. More importantly, I ran into Leonora Lancaster on the way back!"

"Eh? Really!?" Hearing this news all the girls rushed forward to hear what happened.

All except one.

"Turbulence? The wind spirit shields wouldn't let turbulence affect the airship… What are you hiding, Kamito-kun…" Fianna murmured to herself.

* * *

**(A few hours later) **

"Ah, I can see the island!" On the deck, Rinslet excitedly pointed at the floating island as the giant flying ship approached its destination.

"D-Don't say it so loudly. It's embarrassing." Claire whispered that in a small voice while poking Rinslet with her elbow.

"Oh my, to want me to be quiet, are you jealous?"

"You give off a bad impression is what I'm saying! Why would I even be jealous you!?"

"Well, unlike you, my chest isn't as flat as—"

"Finish that sentence. I dare you."

"It never ends with those two, does it…?" Ellis said with an exasperated sigh as she observed the two fighting yet again.

"But isn't it fun to watch them quarrel?" Fianna asked while giggling slightly.

"When you're the one who has to take care of the mess, it's not nearly as amusing, I assure you."

"Aah…I-It must have been rough on you…sorry" Fianna responded sympathetically.

"N-No, it's quite all right. You don't have to apologize!" Ellis said, waving her hands about in a fluster.

'_It's nice to see those two getting along…' _Kamito thought fondly as he watched the two girls talk. _'As for those two…' _

"Your face is odd, and your hair-style is insensible!"

"W-Well, you smell rather disagreeable!"

'_At least their insults are getting less severe…I think?' _

* * *

The ship docked at Ragna Ys' harbor, and the **Blade Dance **participants were taken to the **Divine Ritual Institute **in a horse-drawn carriage. While pointing at various things outside the window, Claire acted as a guide.

"The **Floating Isle**, Ragna Ys is one of the five sacred lands, the territory of the **Wind Elemental Lord**. The Blade Dance was held here 74 years ago. The castle in the center, where we will the ball is held, is a historic ruin from a mystical age."

"Tch, there's six, not five…" Kamito grumbled

"Ren-sama?"

"No, it's nothing... Say Fianna, as a member of the **Divine Ritual Institute**, have you ever been here?"

"Yes, but just once. I normally remained at the **Fire Elemental Lord's** shrine."

"Is anybody coming from Rinslet or Ellis' family to watch?" Since Fianna and Claire had rather complicated family circumstances, Kamito deliberately avoided asking them. However—

"I don't mind if you talk about family." "That sort of thing doesn't concern me."

"Ahaha, I was found out, huh?" Kamito laughed wryly at the two girls' statements, looking away with an embarrassed expression.

"Ahem. My father and younger sister will be coming." Rinslet said, steamrolling through the awkward atmosphere.

"…"

"W-What is it?" Rinslet said, startled by Kamito's stare.

"No, I was just wondering it that was on purpose or not…well, regardless, do you have any family watching Ellis?"

"Yes. The **Blade Dance** tends to gather superior talent, and the Fahrengart family traditionally adopts those excelling in martial ability."

"Ah, like Velsaria, huh?" Kamito said, recalling Ellis' adopted elder sister. "…Now that I think about it, I vaguely remember a old man with blue hair jumping out at me, shouting 'Please join my family!' during the last **Blade Dance**…"

"Th-That's…I-I'm very sorry for my relative's behavior!" Ellis apologized with a deep bow. "…S-So that's why Grandfather had a broken leg at that time…"

"I-I guess I should apologize too... At the time, I thought it was marriage proposal, so I reacted a bit extremely. If I had known I could have acquired a little sister as cute as you, I might have accepted."

"Th-That is…w-w-what are you s-saying Ren-sama…" Ellis was muttering unintelligibly with a red face.

"What about your family Ren-sama?" Claire asked with great curiosity

"Eh? My family?"

"You really don't talk about your family. I think I heard your parents were from the Empire?"

"Y-Yeah..." He nodded ambiguously. In the identification papers that Greyworth had prepared, Ren Ashbell was the adopted daughter of a lower-class family of nobles from some obscure part of the Empire. Naturally, this was a family that existed only on paper.

"Oh, sorry, I shouldn't have pried. I'm sure your family has circumstances too…" Claire said, looking at Kamito's grim expression.

"? There isn't really thing wrong though." Kamito lied "Let's see, my two elder sisters and my younger sister will be coming…no, my younger brother and other younger sister, who I haven't seen in a long time, are also going to turn up."

"W-Wow, your family is pretty large. Most noble families only have two or three children." Rinslet said in surprise.

"Ha, ha, I haven't even gotten to my three other younger brothers, or my seventy one cousins. No, actually now there are even more, now that I think about it" Kamito said with a laugh

"S-Seriously!? A-Are there any noble houses that huge!?" Claire exclaimed

"Oh, we aren't all related. We're all adopted, kind of like Ellis' sister."

"Even so, that's pretty ridiculous... So then you're the third eldest in your family?" Ellis asked.

"No, I'm the eldest, technically."

"What? But didn't you just say—"

"Even though I say 'elder sisters', I'm technically older than them, but since they act like elder sisters, I consider them as such."

"I-I see…your family is complicated in its own way, isn't it…" Claire said, sweatdropping a bit.

* * *

The horse-drawn carriage stopped before a large gate made of stone. The castle at the top of the mountain was prepared with unparalleled beauty and grandeur. It was surrounded by a forest and had a lake a short distance away.

"We have been awaiting your arrival. Princess Maidens who have come to display your might before the **Elemental Lords**." Inside the gate, a group of miko garment-wearing girls greeted them.

"They are the apprentices of the **Divine Ritual Institute**. My kouhai." Fianna whispered into Kamito's ear.

"Huh…for being part of an organization that extolls purity, the **Divine Ritual Institute** has pretty revealing uniforms."

"Hm, a few years ago it wasn't like this, but apparently the **Wind Queen **didn't find the old uniform comfortable, so she had them changed."

"Is that so…"

"Well? Were you imagining me in those cloths?" Fianna asked coquettishly.

"No, I was imagining you in no cloths at all" Kamito returned effortlessly.

"Wha—!?"

"Just kidding~"

"Uuu, I'm going to get back at you some time, Ren-chan!"

* * *

Led by the princess maidens through the large, ancient castle, they finally arrived at their rooms.

"Ordesia Empire representatives Team Scarlet, your room is over here. If you would like to eat, use our facilities or anything else, please do not hesitate to do so."

"Ah that's fine, thanks" Kamito said, waving their guides good-bye "Well then I'll be going straight to bed. See you later."

"Wait, shouldn't you purify yourself, Ren-sama?"

Purification meant the act of washing one's body with water in a purifying ceremony. Maidens that were not pure could not use spirits. However, for Kamito, the **Demon King**, such a thing was meaningless, so he rarely bothered with the ceremony.

"Ah, I'll do it later. You girls can do it yourself."

"We're a team so we need to do the purification together as well!" Claire said this as her red twintails stood on end.

"Th-That's right, breaking the team's unity isn't good!"

"Ren-san doesn't have enough recognition as being part of the team!"

"Being able to do the purification ceremony together is a sign of trust!"

"W-Well if it means that much to you…" Faced with this overwhelming reaction, Kamito had no choice but to comply.

* * *

The sun beamed down gently onto the lake beside the castle. Because of the spirits living near the lake shore, this lake was of highest purity. It was an ideal place for a princess maiden's purification.

"Hah, that's quite a sight…" Kamito sighed in appreciation of the lake's beauty.

Since his mind was still that of a boy, he had hastily changed into his swimsuit with **Assassination Technique: Quick Change** before the other girls could even begin undressing, so naturally he was the first out of the changing room.

He was wearing a rather conservative purple two-piece, which he had chosen specifically to attract as little attention as possible.

"_Hm, there's five…no, seven"_ Kamito thought to himself, counting the number of people shadowing him as he walked along the beach. Ever since he had set foot on the island, Kamito could tell that there were people watching his every move.

"_Though they don't seem like they intend to attack, they aren't harmless people like fans either; their definitely pros…" _Kamito scratched his head worriedly _"Should I take them out? I could probably force some info out of them, but it might be safer to let them think I'm not onto them yet." _

"Ren-chan, sorry to keep you waiting!"

*Squish* Distracted by his musings, Kamito unable to dodge being suddenly hugged from behind.

"The Spanish Inquisition!? I didn't expect them to be here!" Kamito yelped in surprise.

"Huh? No, it's me, Fianna"

Indeed, behind Kamito stood the cute princess wearing a bold, adult-like, black swimsuit.

"Does it suit me?"

"…Should the royal family really showing off that much skin?"

"It's fine, I'm the **Lost Queen** after all" Fianna replied, sticking out her tongue cutely "By the way, you look great too, even if your swimsuit is a bit boring, Kamito-kun~"

"Y-You..."

"Ha, ha, I told you I'd get back at you~"

"Fine, fine, you win this one" Kamito said with a sigh.

"Oh? If you lost, then you need to do a punishment game" Fianna said with a mischievous grin.

"Very well then, hime-sama. What kind of punishment game are we talking about here?"

"How about a…k-kiss?" Though she was trying to tease him with bold actions, her lightly-tinted, red face betrayed her embarrassment. Despite wearing a mature swimsuit, she was still a pure ojou-sama at heart, after all.

"Fianna-san, wh-what are you doing!" The two were interrupted before anything further happened. From a small path within the forest ran the swimsuit-clad Rinslet.

"R-Ren-san, how is my swimsuit?"

"Hm, it suits you well" Kamito spoke his true thoughts. Though it was a swimsuit more on the plain side, like Kamito's, it emphasized her breasts' volume so it looked quite good on her. In response to Kamito's complements, Rinslet blushed.

"Y-You really...think so? I-I don't like being flattered."

"It's not flattery. It might be a bit conservative, but you wear it well."

"Auu…y-you look really good too, Ren-san…" Rinslet reddened right up to her ears.

"Th-Thanks a lot…" Kamito said glumly, trying not to sound sarcastic.

"S-Sorry for making you wait!" From the same path that Rinslet came from was the familiar, rigid voice of Ellis. The knight captain was wearing a sporty navy-blue one-piece that stressed practicality. Of the four girls (?), Ellis' was the most plain, but the contrast between her usual, armored form and her current apparel was quite dangerous.

'_I see, so there was also that option, huh?' _Kamito thought, looking down at his current swimwear.

"_Aww, but that bikini accentuates your chest so well!" _

"_I'm not even going to dignify that a response!" _

"I-Is my swimsuit too boring, Ren-sama?" Ellis asked worriedly

"Nobody said that. Ellis looks very beautiful in her swimsuit."

"Eh?...Ren-sama, ehehehe" Ellis tightened her arm to her chest and blushed, giggling happily.

"R-Ren-sama…" Hearing the voice of a certain hellcat, Kamito turned around to see a pair of twintails peeking out from behind a tree.

"…What are you doing Claire?" Kamito asked in frank befuddlement.

"..." Claire stayed hidden behind the tree.

"Did your swimsuit's string get cut by any chance?"

"Th-That's wrong!" The twintails stood up on end.

"Then why aren't you coming out?"

"B-Because it's...embarrassing."

"Embarrassing? We're all in swimsuits too, you know?"

"Th-That's true…" Claire resigned herself and timidly came out.

"Oh…that's quite cute Claire" Kamito said honestly. Claire was wearing a pure red bikini. It was a plain and simple design, but it fit her very well.

"Fuaa!" Surprised by Kamito's frank compliment, Claire fell into the lake with a splash.

* * *

"This time Ellis is the demon!"

"I won't lose in swimming."

"Ellis, using your wind armor is cheating!"

The swimsuit-clad girls frolicked in the lake. No matter how you look at it, it didn't look like a purification ceremony.

'_Well, it's important to relax as well...' _Kamito thought as he lay down on the lake shore.

Though he was playing with the girls earlier, the games of demon tag ended instantly whenever he was the demon and never ended when he wasn't, so he excused himself after the third game.

Beside him, Est was kneeling while licking a popsicle. She was wearing a navy-blue academy-issued swimsuit. On both of her legs were the usual knee-high socks. Though she wasn't showing much skin, it felt like it crossed even more lines than being fully nude.

"Est, you're not going to play with everyone?"

"It would be embarrassing to be barefooted." Est replied expressionlessly. "Besides, I can't swim."

"Right, since you're a sword spirit…" Sword spirits, being of the steel element, could not float.

"Yes…" Est said, continuing to eat her popsicle.

The **Demon King **and the **Demon Slayer **shared a quiet, but friendly moment on the lakeside.

* * *

"R-Ren-san, please don't let go..."

"Yeah, it's fine. Spread out your body more."

*Splash* The sound of water echoed near the shore. A little bit away from where everyone was playing, in the shadow of a rock, Kamito was teaching Rinslet how to swim.

Kamito had been napping on the beach for a bit when Rinslet had approached him with a request, and Kamito, having nothing better to do, had accepted.

"F-for sure, okay...i-if you let go, I'll make you into an ice sculpture!" With a nervous expression, Rinslet gripped onto Kamito's arms.

"I got it, so please don't dig your nails into me."

"S-Sorry about that..." Taking her hands off his arms, she instead grabbed his hands.

"Rinslet, you have to loosen up a bit more"

"Humph, even though you'll be my maid in the future, you're giving me orders…" Though she said that, her expression looked somewhat happy.

"Huh, I didn't think you were that kind of person" Kamito muttered to himself.

"Hmm?"

"N-Nothing!"

"I should hope so" Rinslet spoke into the water and formed bubbles, while glaring at Kamito.

"Hm…" Kamito felt a familiar presence watching him. _'Muir?' _

"What's wrong?"

"No, it's nothing. Try to relax more."

"L-Like this?" Rinslet nodded and stretched out her entire body. "I-I floated!"

"Yeah, good job Rinslet" Kamito said, giving Rinslet a smile. "Okay, next…"

* * *

"Geez, Ren-sama should just pay attention to me…" Claire grumbled, watching Kamito teach Rinslet how to swim. Having gotten hold of the basics, Rinslet was slowly swimming in the shallow end of the lake under Kamito's careful gaze.

"Ara, are you jealous, Claire?" Fianna asked, swimming up to Claire.

"N-No! W-Who would be jealous of Rinslet!?"Claire yelled indignantly.

"Ha, ha, just when I thought you were starting to be a bit more honest with yourself" Fianna chuckled.

"! I don't know what you're talking about!" Claire angrily said, getting out of the lake.

"Oh? Where are you going, Claire?"

"I'm taking a walk!" Claire relied, stomping off into the woods.

Running through the dark forest, Claire murmured various complaints.

"Just what were those two doing behind the rock…" Claire complained.

"W-Well, I-I d-don't really care about who she gets along with anyway! Ren-sama can go play with anyone she wants to!" Just as she said that with a pout, she felt a cold sensation on the back of her neck.

"Who is it!?" Turning around, she barked with a sharp voice.

"Onee-chan, what are you doing here?" Asked a cheerful, innocent voice. Appearing from the trees like a shadow was hooded girl. She had ash-grey hair and transparent blue pupils. A young girl that was even smaller than the short Claire.

"A child?" Claire was suspicious. The girl didn't appear to be a princess maiden of the **Divine Ritual Institute**. The only possibility was that she was a member of another team.

"Do you have some business with me?" Claire asked while keeping her guard up.

"Hey, hey, onee-chan, what are you doing here?" The hooded girl repeated her question, but this time menace was in her voice.

"I-I'm just taking a walk…is t-that a problem?" Claire warily said, slowly taking a step back, then another.

"Oh? A walk? That sounds fun. But onee-chan…"

Suddenly a wave a killing intent passed over Claire.

"…You can't be here right now"

Those were the last words Claire heard before an impact behind her head knocked her unconscious.

* * *

"Eh, onii-sama, why'd you interrupt Muir!?"Muir asked with an indignant tone.

"Right back at you, do you have any idea who you almost just killed?" Kamito said, as he gently lowered Claire's unconscious body to the ground.

"Hm, some stupid girl who got in the way Muir and onii-sama's lovey-dovey time?" Muir asked sweetly.

In response, Kamito waved Muir over.

"What is it onii—"

*Bam* Kamito smacked Muir on the top of her head.

"Ouch! What was that for onii-sama!?"

"Let me introduce you to my teammate Claire Elstein" Kamito responded by pointing to the unconscious redhead.

"Oh, so she was your teammate then. My b—"

"You don't seem to understand, so I'll repeat myself. Her name is Claire _Elstein_"

"Huh…t-t-then does that mean!?"

"Yeah, you almost killed the younger sister of Rubia-nee" Kamito said with a nod

"AAAAAAH! What should Muir do onii-sama!? She'll kill me if she finds out!"

"Huh, should I tell her or not…?" Kamito said as if in deep contemplation.

"Please don't! I'm begging you!"

"I wonder…"

"Muir will give you Muir's dessert for a week!"

"I can afford my own dessert."

"Uh…Muir will kill someone you don't like?"

"I can do that myself."

"Ugh…s-say onii-sama, you look really good in that swimsuit. Muir doesn't think anyone else would be able to pull it off like you do" Muir said, in a desperate attempt at flattery.

"…I can kill you now and save Rubia-nee the trouble, you know?" Kamito said, giving Muir a cheerful smile that sent chills running down Mur's back.

"S-Sorry…" Muir apologized.

"Ah, it was my fault for teasing you. Don't worry, I won't tell Rubia-nee about this" Kamito said with a wry grin.

"Onii-sama!" Muir jumped up at Kamito and—

*Smack* Gave Kamito a kiss on the lips.

*Bam*

"OUCH!" Muir clutched the top of her head "What was it for this time onii-sama!?"

"That should be my question…" Kamito said with a sigh.

"Ehehe…Muir just wanted a little boost" Muir giggled.

"That only works the once, and you know it. Besides, I'm not even in my male form."

As a side-effect of being the vessel of the **Darkness Elemental Lord's **power, Kamito had discovered that kissing certain elementalists would increase their spirit power significantly. This 'boost', as the Organization called it, only worked for the first kiss and when Kamito was male, so the kiss Muir gave him wouldn't do anything.

(Incidentally, not every elementalist would receive the boost, even if kissed. A study had been conducted to find out why this was the case, but after Restia suggested that it might only affect women who had feelings for Kamito, the research was shut down immediately by orders from Rubia and Luminaris.)

"Oh, but Muir wasn't talking about that kind of boost" Muir said with a sly grin.

"Hah, you're incorrigible…" Kamito said with a sigh. "So what are you doing here anyway?"

"W-Well, Muir is here to apologize for almost sinking your airship" Muir said, bowing in apology.

"Ah, it's fine, it's fine. It felt rather nice to annihilate that annoying stingray, after all. Oh, by the way Muir, I never got a chance to give this to you" Kamito said, tossing a red stone to Muir.

"Hm, a **Blood Stone**? What spirit is in here?" Muir said, inspecting the stone.

"The earth spirit **Jormungandr**. Collecting it was a bit of a hassle, so use it well"

"Ah, the Darkness spirit told me about it. You ran into that Jio brat, right?"

"Yeah, he had some nerve, putting a hand on Restia…" Kamito said, glaring off into the distance. The ground beneath him began to rumble.

"Ahahaha…" Muir laughed a bit worriedly "Well now that Muir has apologized and gotten a boost, Muir is going now"

"Wait, was that really it? I had to go through the trouble of altering my observers' mental state to meet with you, you know?"

"Eh? Why didn't you just kill them like Muir did?"

"Right now I'm the renowned Ren Ashbell, not the assassin Kamito Kazehaya. If word got out that the **Strongest Blade Dancer **was killing people, things would get messy."

"But onii-sama could do it without leaving behind any evidence"

"Generally, when observers disappear, the subject has something to do with it, Muir" Kamito responded, exasperated

"Ah. That is true"

"How the hell did this girl survive, let alone become the second best, in the **Instructional School…**?" Kamito asked himself.

"It was all thanks to onii-sama's love and support!"

"J-Just get going already!" Kamito said, turning away. Though it was just for an instant, Muir saw that Kamito had a rather cute and happy expression on his face.

* * *

"Ugh…" Claire woke up to see a blurry face in front of her.

"Oh, you're up." The familiar, pure voice of Ren Ashbell said happily. "This sort of thing seems to be happening a lot recently…"

"Ren…sama?" Claire said blearily, putting a hand on her head, attempting to get up. "What…happened?"

"That's my line. You went into the woods all of a sudden, so I was a bit worried and followed after you. When I found you, you had already collapsed onto the ground"

"Ugh…I remember seeing a strange little girl and then…nothing"

"A little girl? That's impossible. I only arrived here a few seconds after you did, but I didn't see anything"

"Eh!? B-But I definitely saw her…y-you d-don't think…?" Claire turned to Ren, trembling slightly.

"Huh? Did you figure something out Claire?"

"W-Was it a g-g-ghost!?"

"…."

"Ren-sama?"

"Well a dark forest like this would be the ideal place for a ghost to turn up, so I suppose that's a possibility" Despite her words, though, Claire could see her idol was doing her best not to laugh.

"W-What, do you not believe in ghosts!?" Claire shouted indignantly.

"No, ghost definitely exist. That much I can tell you for a fact" Unlike her earlier, amused expression, Claire could tell that Ren was being completely serious.

"Well, that's enough about that topic. Let's head back" Ren said, heading back to the lake.

"W-Wait! W-What did you mean about that!? Ren-sama? Ren-sama!? Ren-sama! ! !" Claire yelled, chasing after the departing girl.

* * *

**Whew, finally done! I have no idea how to describe swimwear, so that whole bit was a bit taxing. If you think Leonora was really OOC, you're probably right. I only included that whole chase/hiding sequence since I was a bit influenced by **_**Alien: Isolation **_**(lockers are mankind's best friend)**_**. **_**A insane Ren Ashbell is scarier than any xenomorph though. I know that I tend to follow the canon a bit closely, but some changes will start to appear later….probably. Well anyway, until next time. **

* * *

_**Spirit Database: **_

_**Mammon: **_

**Appearance: **A giant (literally) golden toad covered in silver slime. Will get angry if you accidently call it a frog.

**History: (Christian Theology) **Demon Lord that resides over the sin of greed. As the avatar of avarice, he desires all things in the world. Bows his head to the Wal-Mart Corporation in the greed department though.

**Elemental Waffe: All is Mine **A bottomless treasure chest that is filled to whatever the wielder desires it to be. The more valuable the thing is, the easier it is to create (for example, having it be filled with gold is easier that having be filled with dirt). This depends on personal sense of value though (so if it was me, it would be impossible to create a copy of _Twilight_. Now excuse me while I get mauled by fangirls_)_.

_**Satan: **_

**Appearance: **A great, black dragon wreathed in bright blue flames.

**History: (Christian Theology) **Demon Lord that resides over the sin of wrath. Also, the demonic half of the devil/the serpent/ the traitor. Gets mad if…well anything happens really. I mean he is wrath incarnate, what did you expect?

**Elemental Waffe: Rage of the Fallen **A black great sword that glows ominously. Holding it will send the wielder into a berserk rage (stronger-willed people just get really angry). Though driven mad, they get a massive stats boost (It's not Mad Enhancement. IT'S NOT MAD ENHANCEMENT). Strength increases exponentially with damage taken. Basically: Step 1. Take damage. Step 2. Get really Stronk. Step 3.? ? ? Step 4. Profit.

_**Lucifer **_

**Appearance: **A pure white seraph surrounded by blinding light.

**History: (Christian Theology) **Demon Lord residing over the sin of pride. The angelic half of the devil/the serpent/ the traitor. Once the most trusted by God, it betrayed the Almighty out of petty pride.

**Elemental Waffe: The Morning Star **A simple looking notebook and pen. Anything written in the notebook in the sentence "I am…" or "My…" becomes true. (Ex. "I am indestructible" or "My sword skills cannot be matched" or "I can write a semi-decent fanfic") Anything written can't be erased except by the wielder. The notebook can also act as an unbreakable shield. The pen fires powerful lasers. Because everything is much better with lazahs


	21. Chapter 19: Pre-tournament Scramble III

**Greetings Internets. Whew, this was a long one but writing it was well worth it. There are a lot of OCs this chapter. I know there's probably no such thing as a well written OC, but since they're side-characters, I'm hoping that rule won't affect the story. As a side note, it looks like winter is coming. Are you all staying warm? (- and if it's still in the high 70's where you live, well screw you :P). Finals begin in two weeks, but I'll try to finish volume 4 first (no promises though) Well anyway, here's chapter 19. Enjoy and review (or don't) \**

**P.S. To 'Friend A'. Both Restia and Est will be a lot stronger than in the novels, so don't worry. So far Kamito hasn't really gone all-out on anyone, since he's restraining himself to'just' the Strongest Blade Dancer (even against Jio he was just playing around).**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"Your honored **Queens, **I have returned with a report" said a mid-aged women kneeling before five seated figures, who were enjoying afternoon tea at a mahogany table in a luxurious room. She had her silver hair tied in a bun and stern, blue-grey eyes. Though she was kneeling, it was still easy to see she was a very tall woman, more than six feet tall (about 183cm).

She was the head of an elite, secret group of guards branching off the **Divine Ritual Institute **that was dedicated to serving the **Queens **called the **Sentinels of the Queens**. She was code-named Nine, which indicated that she was the strongest of the corps, as well it's leader. Because of her height and rigid personality, she was also know as the **Iron Giantess**.

"You may rise, NIne-dono." Said a sleepy looking blonde girl with long hair. Though she was reclining lazily in her chair, she still emitted an aura of nobility. It was the **Holy Queen**, Luxaris "Lux" Marwan.

"Yeah, yeah, we're all friends here!" A short, green haired girl exclaimed. This excitable girl, who seemed to have trouble staying seated for more than five minutes, was the **Wind Queen**, Elyssa Iris.

"Y-Y-Yes, f-feel free t-to make y-yourself at h-home Nine-dono. W-Would y-you like some t-t-tea?" Came the stammering of a shy young woman with long, black bangs covering her right eye. The eldest of the **Queens**, despite her diminutive appearance and timid personality, it was the **Earth Queen**, Helena Antoinette.

"H-Helena-senpai, you're spilling the tea!" Rushing over was a girl with black braids, who gave off the aura of a small animal. She was the **Fire Queen**, Reicha Alminas.

"Enough fooling around! Nine-dono, continue your report." The stern rebuke came from a girl with long, straight, purple hair. The **Water Queen**, Haqua Bell, she was the most mature of the **Queens**, in both personality and appearance.

The five **Queens **were goofing around with each other, as if they didn't have a care in the world. One would never expect that these girls were the most eminent of all princess maidens, but the kneeling woman showed no sign of surprise; clearly, she was already used to it.

"Yes. As ordered, I have come to inform you that Ren Ashbell has arrived on Ragna Ys. She is being observed as we speak."

The instant those words came out of Nine's mouth, the atmosphere of the room immediately turned cold. The five **Queens **all stopped what they were doing and simultaneously turned to face the kneeling woman.

"ZA ZAZA ZAZAZAZA—"From all of the **Queen's **mouths came a strange, menacing sound. Startled, the woman Nine looked up to see that the gazes of the five girls were shockingly empty.

"W-What is going on!? Are you alright!?" Being the one in charge of the safety of the **Queens**, Nine was naturally startled.

"…What are you talking about Nine-dono? We're perfectly fine" Haqua asked, as if nothing had happened.

"N-No, but—"

"Hey, hey, are you feeling alright Nine-san? Is your age catching up to you?" Elyssa asked with a playful smile.

"E-E-Elyssa, d-d-don't say s-such things to N-Nine-dono!" Helena scolded Elyssa.

"…No, it must have been my imagination…" Nine said, more to herself than anyone else.

"Is that so? Well anyway, in light of your report, we have orders for you and your subordinates" Lux said, leaning forward.

"Yes, ma'am! We, the **Sentinels of the Queens**, exist to serve you after all!" Nine replied with a smart salute.

"V-V-Very r-reassuring N-Nine-dono. T-Then w-we **Queens **order y-you to assassinate R-R-Ren A-Ashbell's teammates" Since Helena asked this in her usual, stuttering voice, Nine didn't realize what she was saying at first.

"W-What? A-Assassinate!?" Nine was taken aback. _'Assassinate? Coming from Helena, of all people, who apologizes profusely when she steps on a bug!?' _

"Oh? Could you not understand Helena with all her stuttering?" Lux asked, putting a hand on the shy girl's head "We want you to get rid of Ren Ashbell's teammates. Permanently if at all possible"

"B-But why—?"

"Ren Ashbell isn't called the **Strongest **for nothing, you know? Even if it was you fighting her, it wouldn't be guaranteed that you'd win, so obviously it's safer to go after her teammates" Reicha answered matter-of-factly.

"That's not what I meant! For what reason are we attacking Ren Ashbell and teammates in the first place!? A-And Reicha-sama, weren't you friends with Fianna-sama? Why would you of all people order her death!?"

"Ren Ashbell simply cannot be allowed to enter the **Blade Dance**. She is far too dangerous, the **Elemental Lords **themselves said it. Sacrificing one or two people is a small price to pay to prevent her from participating." Haqua said with a shrug.

"Sacrificing one or two…are you serious?" Though Nine had noticed that the **Queens **were behaving a bit strangely the past few years, she would have never imagined that they would say something like this. "In the first place, shouldn't we be more worried about the rumored **Demon King**?"

"Oh, so even you fell for that trick?" Reicha said with a disappointed sigh "That **Demon King **is a fake, Nine-san. Ren Ashbell is the real threat."

"Why would you—?"

"We already said it, didn't we? The **Elemental Lords **told us. I'm getting bored, are you going to kill them or not?" Elyssa asked with an uninterested expression "Just make sure you don't forget who you've sworn loyalty, okay?"

"…Very well then. By the honor of the **Sentinels of the Queens**, I swear that by the nights end, the members of Team Scarlet shall be dead" Nine solemnly said with a reluctant expression.

"E-Excellent N-Nine-dono, w-we l-l-look forward to y-your success. N-Now, w-would you like s-some tea?"

"…No thank you Helena-sama. I'll have to make preparations with the rest of my team if we want to accomplish this mission. Please excuse me" Nine responded, her expression hardening as she left the room.

"Yare, yare, I wonder if she's in a bad mood or something?" Lux asked in curiosity "Ooh, Haqua, you've got to try this cake, it's delicious!"

* * *

"…."

Kamito was desperately attempting to understand what was going on. After leaving Claire under the care of the rest of the girls, he had left the lake to take a short nap. He had only gotten a few minutes of sleep when he was awoken by—

"…N-Nyaa" A cute cat. No, more accurately, it was a person wearing cat ears on their head. To be even more precise, it was the Ordesia Empire's second princess wearing cat ears on her head.

"..."

"..."

"...Um. Fianna, what are you doing?" Kamito asked, astonished.

"I-I have come to s-service my master-nyan."

"...Sorry, but I'm more of a dog person myself…"

"Are you seriously saying that?" Fianna asked, a bit peeved.

"My bad…but seriously, what are you doing?'

"A-As I said, I have come to s-service my master-nyan."

"…I'm going back to sleep" Kamito said with a yawn.

"W-Wait!" Fianna said, pouncing on Kamito.

"Fianna…I'm actually pretty tired. If it's nothing important, then I'd really like to go back to sleeping" Kamito said, losing patience.

"Okay, I'm serious now. I thought you looked tired, so I thought I'd do a ritual to help with the fatigue"

"Oh? Sorry for making fun of you then." Kamito said, looking a bit ashamed of himself.

"R-Right? Now then, let's get started" Fianna said eagerly.

"…Wait. You still haven't explained the cat ears" Kamito realized suddenly.

"Fu, fu, this is a tool for the ritual...ah, a tool for the ritual-nyan." Fianna quickly amended the end of her sentence.

"…This seems really familiar. This ritual doesn't happen to involve kissing, does it?" Kamito asked suspiciously.

"! ! ! H-How d-did you know Ren-chan!?" Fianna started.

"Hah…really, what are they teaching you girls at the **Divine Ritual Institute**…as if that one time wasn't enough." Kamito sighed

"Eh? So you've done this ritual with someone else, have you?" Fianna asked with a glare.

"N-Not at all! I will honestly say that I, Ren Ashbell, have never done that ritual before" Kamito said.

"Oooh? Then what about Kamito Kazehaya?" Fianna asked

"…."

"…"

"…"

"I'm waiting for an answer, Ren-chan" Fianna said, tapping her foot impatiently.

"…ZZZ"

"Are you serious!?" Fianna said incredulously.

*poke, poke*

"ZZZ" Kamito didn't respond to the prodding

*poke, poke*

"If you don't wake up I'll give you a kiss~~" Fianna said, continuing to poke the sleeping girl (?).

"! ! ….ZZZ" Kamito was startled, but continued feigning sleep.

"I-I'll really do it you know?" Fianna said, drawing he face closer.

*Boom* Suddenly the room's door exploded into smithereens.

"!?" Fianna jumped up, and turned to the door way to see—

"Hey Fianna, what do you think you're doing?" Claire, with a blazing **Flame Tongue** in hand.

"Um…I-It's a rejuvenation ritual!" Fianna said professing her innocence.

"Humph, and the cat ears?" Claire said, unconvinced

"I-It's a tool for the ritual…nyan?"

Claire's glare intensified. No matter how anyone looked at it, those cat ears took away all credibility.

"Do you want to be cooked: well-done, or medium-rare?" Claire asked, brandishing her whip.

"H-How about bleu Claire-san?" Fianna said backing away.

"Well-done it is ! ! !"

"…ZZZ"

* * *

"I-I'm telling you, I really saw her!"

"Claire, ghosts do not exist" Fianna said patiently.

Having returned from playing in the pool as the sun began to set, the girls (?) returned to their room for the evening. The five were chatting amicably, but when Claire brought up the girl she meet in the woods, it had turned into the debate on the existence of ghosts.

"Humph, is your stamina so pathetic Claire Rouge, that you've begun to see things from exhaustion?" Rinslet said. Though her words were haughty, she had a worried expression on her face.

"I know what I saw!' Claire insisted, starting to tear up.

"I believe her" Everyone turned to the Ellis, who had spoken up

"Eh, you believe in ghosts captain-san? That's kind of surprising…" Fianna said.

"No, I don't believe in ghosts, but I think Claire probably did see someone. It might have just been another **Blade Dance **participant or something." Ellis responded.

"C-Captain….humph, it's not like I need your support on this" Claire said, turning her head away in embarrassment.

"W-Well, if you put it that way, I suppose it does make sense" Fianna said.

"H-Humph, it looks like you haven't been hallucinating after all" Rinslet said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Say Ren-sama, you haven't said much, is something wrong" Ellis asked Kamito worriedly.

"….Sorry, what was that?" Kamito was sitting by the window, watching the sunset forlornly.

"Oh, is something the matter Ren-san? You've been looking a bit down" Rinslet asked.

"…Oh, sorry if it's bothering you. It's just something rather unpleasant is coming up…"

"U-Unpleasant?" Ellis asked, getting worried.

"Yeah…the big ball tonight…hah" Kamito set out an exhausted sigh. Kamito had a little trauma concerning the dance. Remembering all the dance invitations and marriage proposals he had received during the last **Blade Dance** gave him goosebumps even now.

"Eh!? But the dance is one of the highlights about the pre-tournament celebrations!" Claire cried out. Rinslet and Ellis also expressed similar protestations.

"Ah, I see" Fianna said with a impish grin "Don't worry so much Ren-chan, I'm sure you'll look great in a dress"

"Fianna, I consider you a great friend, but right now I have a great urge to defenestrate you."

"Hai, hai, shutting up now~" Fianna replied, her grin not leaving her face.

"But really, what a troublesome event that is…maybe I should just skip—"

Before he could finish the sentence, the room's atmosphere froze.

"YOU'RE GOING!" The four girls yelled, with a gleam in their eyes.

"…Ahahaha, right, right, I'm definitely going, so please calm down" Faced with the overbearing pressure of the four girls, Kamito could only surrender with a weak laugh.

_"Master, Restia-nee has contacted me. She wants to talk" _

_ "Good timing!" _Kamito though getting up.

"Ren-sama?"

"Sorry, but I need to go right now."

"But—"

"I'll definitely be at the Ball, don't worry!" Kamito said as he ran off.

* * *

_"Okay, turn right here" _

Kamito was traversing the maze-like castle with **Ivy **acting as a guide. With the sun setting, the opening dance drew closer.

Kamito eventually came to a halt in a small, beautiful flower garden with a fountain spilling out pure water. Near the water fountain were five stone sculptures.

A warrior wielding a blazing sword - **Fire Elemental: Lord Volcanicus**.

A boy with kind eyes - **Wind Elemental Lord: Belphal**.

An iron mallet-wielding giant **\- Earth Elemental Lord: Lode Gear**.

A woman hugging a water jug to her chest - **Water Elemental Lord: Iseria Seaward**.

An aged man with a set of scales and bishop's staff - **Holy Elemental Lord: Alexandros**.

Those that may bring prosperity or hardship to all of humanity, the kings of all spirits, the **Elemental Lords**.

"…But in reality, they're just cheeky brats" Kamito said with a nostalgic grin "Still, it's kind of funny to see them looking like this"

Of course, the spirits did not actually look like their sculptures. The images here were simply representations of what people imagined their qualities to be when put in human form.

Looking around, he saw the remains of a statue with nothing remaining above the knees.

"Tch. This used to be such a beautiful stature too; a real work of art" Kamito murmured in disgust. "Even after thousands of years, being reminded that your existence was erased is rather unpleasant"

"Awawa! S-So sorry about that Ashdoll Onee-sama!" Came a worried voice behind him. It was a voice that brought to mind many ancient memories "I-If we hadn't betrayed you…!"

Turning around, Kamito saw a familiar young girl with blue hair sticking up like antennae cowering behind a _very_ familiar girl in a dark purple dress, with black wings. After several thousand years, The **Darkness Elemental Lord** and **Water Elemental Lord** reunited for the first time.

"Oh, you heard that Iseria? Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. I don't blame any of you for my death" Kamito said, giving the cowering young girl a reassuring smile. "You were driven mad by the **Otherworldly Darkness**; it wasn't your fault"

"R-Really…?" The **Water Elemental Lord **asked with an unsure tone.

"Yeah. It's been far, far too long, my dear imouto" Kamito's gentle, generous expression brought tears to Iseria's eyes.

"Onee-sama!" Iseria cried out, giving Kamito a hug. "Sorry, I'm so, so very sorry…!"

"There, there" Kamito patted the girl's back gently. "It wasn't your fault, Iseria. It wasn't your fault at all"

* * *

Having cried herself to sleep, Iseria slept soundly, using Kamito's lap as a pillow. Kamito and Restia sat side by side, observing the sleeping **Elemental Lord**.

"Did you call me here so I could see Iseria? Thanks, Restia"

"Oh, it's no problem. I got to see something rather cute after all"

"Even so, thanks. I never got to meet up with her after I freed her, so I'm grateful you've given me the chance to talk with Iseria"

"Ha, ha, you sure forgive your siblings easily, considering that 'you' have sworn to kill them for thousands of years" Restia said, giggling with amusement.

"Oh, shush. None of the previous **Demon Kings **knew about the **Otherworldly Darkness**, so of course they were easily consumed by 'my' rage at being betrayed by my siblings." Kamito said with a shrug.

"I suppose. I had almost given up hope of finding a **Demon King **who was able to resist that hatred" Restia said

"Yes, it was rather fortunate that I was an emotionless tool when I first awakened 'my' memories, or else I would have become just another insane **Demon King**" Kamito said giving Restia conflicted smile "I suppose it was a good idea for 'me' to establish the **Instructional School** after all…"

"Perhaps, but it was because of that organization that you had suffer much agony…" Restia said, looking at Kamito sadly.

"Ah, let us stop this depressing chat" Kamito said "What really matters is that we are here now, and soon we will defeat the **Otherworldly Darkness**."

"Very inspiring words! As expected of my elder sister" Another familiar voice rang out through the garden. Turning to face the newcomer, Kamito beheld a person with blonde hair and blood-red eyes.

"Oh, if it isn't Alexandros! I haven't seen you since the liberation of Lugia, two years ago" Kamito exclaimed while breaking out into a strained grin. Restia just face-palmed. Alexandros, ignoring both their reactions strode confidently up to Kamito.

"I'd get up to greet you but…" Kamito looked down at the sleeping Iseria

"Of course onee-sama…ah, right, it's onii-sama right now isn't it?" Alexandros said with a laugh.

"Oh? You've got some nerve to speak to me like that" Kamito replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Ahaha…sorry, I got cocky" Alexandros said, looking down.

"I was just joking, you know? But I do have something I need to ask you. I was hoping you would bring it up yourself, but it seems I must do it…" Kamito said, his smile getting even more complex.

"Yes, onii-sama?" Alexandros asked curiously.

"It has been two years, so I suppose a few changes are just to be expected, but…" Kamito paused awkwardly, not entirely sure how to say it "…I'm fairly certain the last time I saw you, you were still a boy"

Indeed, the figure before Kamito had the familiar golden-blonde hair and blood-red eyes of the **Holy Elemental Lord Alexandros**. However, instead of his usual form of a young boy, right now Alexandros had the appearance of teenage girl, with her long hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Yes, since Ashdoll onee-sama is now Ashdoll onii-sama, I have accordingly changed into a girl!" Alexandros declared boldly

"…Why?" Kamito asked, completely perplexed.

"Hm? Obviously because it would be a bit awkward to flirt with you if we were both male…ah, but right now you're female as well…this is confusing"

"Flirt…" Dredging up some ancient memories, Kamito recalled that **Alexandros** had indeed always been an enormous sis-con. "…Hm? Weren't you always trying to hide that you were a sis-con, though? You know, with lines like 'I-It's not like I appreciate your help!', and all that. Why are you suddenly so…blasé about it?"

"Y-You already knew about it back then!? Uuu, how embarrassing, I wanted to surprise you with my announcement…" Alexandros said, blushing.

'…_It's surprising enough to see my younger brother acting like an embarrassed young girl…what a strange feeling this is'' _

"_Ah, now you know what I feel whenever I see you get embarrassed about something. You're much more adorable, though" _

"_Umu, Restia-nee is correct! Master Kamito is the cutest of them all!"_

"_Delightful. That's just what I needed to hear" _

*Ahem* "Anyway, even though I was ashamed of it in the past, I truly have always held you in higher regard than anyone else! And the gracious way that you forgave me two years ago moved me to the core, calling me to act on my feelings! Ren Ashdoll, no, Kazehaya Kamito onii-sama! Please—"

"No"

"I didn't even fin—"

"No"

"But—"

"No"

"Okay…" Alexandros looked down sadly.

"Now that it's been settled, can you please change back to your male form? My personal feelings aside, I'm sure if any priestesses saw the **Holy Elemental Lord **looking like that, they'd have an aneurism." Kamito asked while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No way! You may have rejected me now, but I'll definitely win you over!" Alexandros said excitedly.

"…As amusing as this display of sibling love is, the dance is about to begin. Kamito here needs to get going." Restia said, interjecting.

"Humph, very well, I shall leave for now! But Darkness Spirit, I'll definitely win onee, err, onii-sama over! There's no way I'll leave my beloved Ren to someone shady like you!" Alexandros yelled as (s)he ran off.

"I suppose I should be happy that he, no, it's she now isn't it, is more energetic than usual?...But calling Restia shady, looks like I'll have to reeducate that brat about manners" Kamito said, managing to look both relieved and irritated at the same time.

"Ha, ha, I don't mind at all Kamito. The prattling of idiots doesn't really bother me" Restia said with a laugh.

"Though it hurts to say it, I can't deny that **Alexandros **hasn't always been the smartest of the **Elemental Lords**, even though he's the second eldest of us… Ah, but anyway, thanks for ending that conversation. It was getting a bit awkward" Kamito said giving Restia a grateful glance.

"Oh, but I was only saying the truth, the ball is about to begin" Restia said, looking at Kamito with a playful gleam in her eyes. Under this strange pressure, Kamito began to shy away. "…Ufufufu, let's get you into a dress, shall we?"

* * *

It was now evening. The **Blade Dance** opening ceremony began at the castle which housed the representatives. There were already many guests having friendly conversations in the grand hall of the castle.

There was elegant music flowing about, and chandeliers that were arranged lavishly with spirit crystals as decoration. Extravagant dishes were laid out on a table in the center of the hall.

The only people invited to the ceremony were participants or royalty and high-ranking nobles.

"This time, our representatives will be getting the victory."

"What? The most superb elementalists are in my White Knights, you know?"

Even though they behaved politely on the surface, in truth they were engaged a fierce war of words. Dressed in a crimson, lacey dress and polished heels, Claire glanced at those nobles with a fed up expression.

'_Geez, it's not like you're the ones doing the __**Blade Dance**__' _Claire thought to herself.

On the other side, the girls participating in the **Blade Dance** had nervous expressions. They were extremely competent, top-notch elementalists selected by the major nations of the continent. Since a requirement to participate was to be 20 years old or younger, all of them were young women.

"A-Anyway, where is everyone else…n-not that I'm getting lonely or anything!" Claire said no one in particular.

Holding a plate of seafood, Claire looked about for the rest of her team. Looking at the entrance of the hall, she caught sight of a princess maiden being held up at the entrance.

"Please don't bring your pet inside!"

"Um, it isn't a pet! This wolf is a friend of the forest!"

"Even if it's a friend, no means no!"

It seemed like the Druid girl was leading a wolf into the hall. Although she was from a different team, it was a little embarrassing, as they were representing the same academy. Seeing this, Claire let out a sigh.

"Oh, what's got you down Claire? And nice dress, by the way" Fianna, dressed in a white dress that showed off more skin then it really ought to be for a formal event, asked as she walked up to Claire.

"…" In response, Claire just pointed to the Druid girl.

"Ha, ha, they should just let the wolf in; I imagine its personality is much better than most of these nobles" Fianna snorted in laughter.

"Ha, ha" Claire giggled at Fianna's joke "You look pretty good too"

"Oh, so you two finished up before me, huh?" Rinslet said, entering the grand hall "Hm, it's been quite some time since I last saw you in a dress, Claire Rouge"

This time, it was Rinslet, who came in a striking marine-blue dress. Her glittering, platinum-blonde hair was tied up.

"Hm, is Ren-san not here yet?" Rinslet asked, looking around expectantly.

"Nope. I haven't seen her since she left suddenly" Fianna replied with a sigh.

"Really? That's too bad, I wanted to invite her to a dance" Rinslet said with a shrug.

"…H-How sly, me too." Claire complained.

"No way, I'll be taking her first dance" Fianna came in with a competitive expression.

The trio glared at each other, generating a menacing aura that made the surrounding guests begin stepping away from them.

"Hey you three! Stop ruining the festive atmosphere!" Ellis yelled out, running over.

"Fine, fine, just stop yelling captain-san"

"We came here to represent our academy. You should be more self-aware." Placing her hand at her waist, Ellis strictly scolded the three.

"We already apologized. Let it go already." Claire complained.

"As long as you understand" Ellis said with a satisfied nod.

The knight captain was wearing a pure-white dress with many frills. Despite her usual gallant appearance, the girlish dress fit her very well.

"You are Team Scarlet, are you not?" Hearing an unfamiliar voice, the four girls turned to see a girl staring at them.

She had an azure dress where a dragon insignia was sown at the chest area. She had on a hat with a feather attached to it.

"Y-You're…?" Claire asked, surprised.  
"My apologies, I haven't introduced myself. I am Leonora Lancaster" Leonora said, giving the girls a cursory nod.

"**Dragon Princess**, Leonora Lancaster… I've heard many good rumors about you lately." Ellis placed her hand at her chest, and faced Leonora, paying her respects as a knight.

"And you are?"

"Areishia Spirit Academy representative, Ellis Fahrengart."

"The Fahrengart…the same as that Velsaria Eva?"

"Yes, but this time, Aneue isn't participating due to some circumstances." Ellis lifted her head and nodded." I've heard that you're a pure and selfless knight. I'm pleased to be able to cross swords with a knight like you."

Saying these words, Ellis held her hand out to Leonora.

"It seems like splendid knights exist even in the Empire." Leonora smiled, and grasped Ellis' hand without hesitation. Both being fellow knights, it seems that the two got along well with each other.

"Sorry to ruin the mood, but what business does the ace of Dracunia have with us?" Fianna cut in.

"Right. Earlier I was in your teammate's care, so I thought I'd offer my gratitude. It seems she isn't with you though." Leonora said, looking around.

"Hm, Ren-sama did mention meeting you, but she didn't give us many details. What do you mean by in your care?" Ellis asked curiously.

"No, it was nothing particularly important." Leonora said, turning to leave. "Just give her my thanks when you see her"

"She seems rather…dangerous…" Rinslet said warily, watching the girl walk away.

"Yeah…" The rest of the team agreed heartily. The **Dragon Princess **was probably one of the strongest elementalists they had ever met.

* * *

After chatting with her teammates for a bit, Claire walked up to the buffet for dessert.

Though initially she hadn't attracted much attention, now that walked into the middle of the ballroom, her breathtaking beauty was raising a commotion.

"Hey, is that red haired girl also a representative of the **Blade Dance**?"

"Oh, so this is what they mean by spirits liking pure and beautiful girls…"

"Hey, aren't you going to invite someone to dance?"

It seemed like a group of young nobles were setting their eyes on her. Hearing their poorly concealed whispers, Claire began to feel annoyed.

"That flame-like red hair… Don't tell me, she's the daughter of that Duke Elstein family?"

"The sister of the **Calamity Queen** that brought about disaster to the Ordesia Empire?"

"…What an ill omen. She must be a devilish girl."

It seemed like there were several people who knew Claire's lineage among the participants of the ball. Suppressing her mounting rage, Claire tried her best to remain composed.

Then, a young noble stepped before her.

"Would you like to dance a song with me, flame-haired ojou-san?" His atmosphere seemed frivolous but he was quite a handsome man. He seemed to be an especially high-ranking person even among the nobles, as he led a group of followers with him.

"Hey, hey, are you serious?"

"Milord, I'm also worried about you playing with fire."

His companions made a bitter smile. The boy seemed to be a royalty of some country.

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to decline." Realizing that he was just asking to dance for the novelty of dancing with the **Calamity Queen's **younger sister, Claire coldly refused.

"What was that!?" One of the followers looked outraged.

"Now, now, it's fine to have such strong-willed girls once in a while." The boy nodded, full of composure, and forcibly grabbed Claire's arm. "Now, ojou-san, I'll give your hand a kiss"

"Don't touch me!" Claire sharply shouted. Normally, she'd act tough, but the truth was that she was an ojou-sama who wasn't used to men. Her voice slightly trembled in apprehension.

"Who do you think you are, putting on airs? I'm the crown prince of the Balsutan Kingdom."

"No, let go! You—"

*Pan* A high pitched sound resound in the hall. Claire slapped the boy on the cheek.

"Damn you, that's my face!" The boy roared with outrage. "I'll pay you back double you little—!"

The boy raised his fist, and was about to strike Claire. However—

Before he could bring his fist down, it was stopped by a slender hand covered in a black dress glove.

"Yare, Yare, that won't do at all, now will it?" A bewitching voice filled the great hall. Though it wasn't a particularly loud voice, everyone in the hall immediately stopped whatever they were doing to look at the source of the charming voice. Silence fell as all conversation ceased and the musicians stopped playing abruptly. It was as if time itself stopped in awe of the speaker.

Stopping the boy was a stunning girl with black, waist-length hair darker than the night sky. Her dark, pure eyes seemed to suck in anyone who looked at them. She was in an elegant jet-black dress, like a queen controlling over darkness. Covering her hands were matching black, velvet dress gloves, and she was wearing a pair of stylish high-heels.

Completely entranced by the girl in black's hypnotizing aura, not a single person in the room was capable doing anything but stare at her, completely captivated.

Ren Ashbell had arrived to the ball.

* * *

"My dear prince, I'm not sure what my teammate may have done to cause such an uproar, but you really shouldn't resort to violence" Enchanted by the pure sound of the girl's voice, not only prince, but everyone else in the hall began to nod in agreement.

"I'm glad that you are being reasonable, prince" Ren continued on "Now then, what exactly has happened?"

"H-He tried to kiss my hand!" Claire told her how things had unfolded.

"I see, that must have been tough on you..." Ren said, patting Claire on the head. "Why don't you take a walk out back for now, to cool off? I'll handle this."

"Y-Yeah, I'll do that Ren-sama" Giving her a nod, Claire then turned to and ran towards the entrance of the hall.

"Now then, prince. Though I'm sure you weren't aware, to an elementalist, a kiss is the most sacred ceremony of a spirit contract. Even if it's on the hand, it is unforgivable to thoughtlessly request for that."

"I-Is that so? I-I apologize…" The prince, in fact, had known beforehand and would never have thought to apologize normally. However, after being admonished by the overpowering woman before him, he couldn't help but repent.

"Since you didn't know, I can let it go this time" Ren said airily "However, do be careful not to do it again."

"Y-Yes!"

"That being said, our dear little hellcat did bring you some trouble, so you do deserve some recompense…" Ren continued on, thinking deeply "…Hm, how would you like to dance with me for one song?"

* * *

Kamito was currently dancing with Fianna. His black dress and Fianna's white dress seemed to mix together as the two twirled about the dance floor. Kamito was leading the dance as the monochrome pair strode danced boldly across the great hall.

"Hm, you are quite the excellent dancer. I wonder if the prince enjoyed his dance with you." Fianna asked Kamito coyly.

"I sure he did" Kamito said with a daring grin.

**(10 Minutes Earlier) **

_The __**Strongest Blade Dancer**__ and the crown prince of the Balsutan Kingdom were dancing in the middle of the ballroom. Holding onto each other, the two were beautifully dancing to a fast-paced song perfectly in synch. Or at least that's what appeared to be happening to the audience. _

_ "*Stomp* Oh, my bad, I seem to have stepped on your foot. *Stomp*_ _Oh, my. Your face seems to be growing pale for some reason. *Crack* I did warn you I was a rather poor dancer…" _

_ "Ow…argh…GAAH!" _

_ Distracting the onlookers with elaborate dance moves, Kamito was repeatedly stomping on the prince's foot with his high-heels, digging in with great strength. At first the prince laughed it off as a clumsy mistake, but now he was desperately looking for a way to escape. The onlookers, unable tell what was happening, let out whispers of admiration of the pair's dancing skills._

_ "*Crack* Oh dear, I did again *Smash* Why are you sweating so much, prince?" _

_ "Ugh….AAAH!" _

_ The prince tried breaking away, but Kamito's vice-like, bone crushing grip prevented him from escaping. Completely caught in the trap, the prince could only suffer the pain. _

_ "*Shatter* Oh dear, prince! Are you alright?" Having pinned the prince's foot in place, Kamito had abruptly turned, shattering bones in the prince's ankle. _

_ "GYAAAAAAAH! ! !" Having finally been let go, the prince writhed in agony, clinging to his injured foot. It was bent in an unnatural position, and a shard of bone was sticking out of his ankle._

_ "Oh my. With an injury like that, you probably can't even walk anymore. You should have danced more carefully, prince" Kamito leaned forward with mock concern. _

_ "Y-Yeah, I can't dance at all like this! T-Too bad, right!?" The prince exclaimed desperately, trying to crawl away. _

_ "Don't be silly, I'm quite adept at healing magic" Kamito said, putting a hand over the prince's wound. There was a flash of light, and the injury disappeared. "See, good as new. Now then, shall we get back to our dance?" _

**(Present) **

"Watching you do that was extremely enjoyable. Would you mind doing the same trick to my brother some time?" Fianna asked while giggling slightly.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about" Kamito said innocently "Still, the prince has some very brittle bones, to have his ankle broken five different times from a just bit of dancing. Maybe he should get some more calcium?"

As the song ended, the two concluded their dance with a beautiful pose. Surrounded with applause, Kamito made eye-contact with the prince. Startled, the prince jumped out of his seat and spilled a bowl of soup on himself.

* * *

After dancing with Fianna, Kamito danced with Ellis, Rinslet, and several girls from other teams, as well as some of the attending nobles. Right now, he was with Ellis and Rinslet mingling with the crowd. Fianna, who didn't have as much stamina, was resting a bit away in a chair by the buffet table.

"Muu, weren't you getting too friendly with that girl from the Holy Kingdom of Lugia?" Rinslet asked accusatorily "You danced with her for two whole songs."

"Ah, we knew each other from awhile back. She's a bit strange, but Millennia is a good kid" Kamito explained.

"Even if she's not on an opposing team, you should still be careful of people from other countries, Ren-sama. They might try something to keep you from participating; you are the favorite to win, after all." Ellis said worriedly. "Even if you know them, they might do something you don't expect"

"I suppose that's true. Okay, I'll be a bit more cautious next time." Kamito said "…Say, Claire's not back yet?"

"Humph, she's probably just ashamed that she needed you to clean up her mess" Rinslet said, while looking concerned.

"Is that so…would you mind looking for her Rinslet, Ellis?" Kamito asked "If I looked for her, it would probably just make her feel worse"

"Yeah, sure thing Ren-sama" Ellis replied curtly, leaving the ballroom with Rinslet in tow.

"Hm, so you're finally alone" A cold voice behind Kamito said once the two left. Turning to the source of the voice, Kamito broke into a cold sweat.

It was relatively short young man with black hair, tied behind him in a ponytail. His face was hidden by a scarlet mask and he wore a formal suit. What made Kamito nervous was not the man's cold voice or overwhelming presence but—

"S-Say, t-that drink you have there isn't a-alcoholic, right? Right!?" Kamito asked with a terrified expression.

"? ? ? No, it's just apple cider?" Rubia responded confusedly, taking a sip from her glass.

"Phew, that's a relief….ah, no! I mean, so you must be the **Demon King Cardinal**, huh?" Kamito said, putting on a belligerent expression. _'It's good to see the illusion on the mask is working properly. Restia is surprisingly good at creating enchanted items…' _

"Humph, that's right **Strongest Blade Dancer**. I will surely defeat you, so don't even bother participating" Rubia said, falling into her role. The two glared at each other.

"…"

"…."

"…."

Feeling the intensity of the glaring match between the eldritch beauty and the mysterious masked man, everyone in the room held their breath in anticipation for what would happen next. Eventually, the **Strongest Blade Dancer **opened her mouth and—

"…Say, do you want to dance?" Said this.

"….Sure"

* * *

"Six, Eight, are you ready?" Nine asked her subordinates through a communication spell. The stern, silver-haired woman was doing last minute checks before beginning the assassinations.

"Yes, ma'am! Targets are in sight!"

"Excellent. Seven?"

"Preparations are complete, ma'am."

"One through Five?"

"We're in position."

"I see…so we're really doing this…" Nine muttered bitterly.

_'We're killing four innocent princess maidens, for what? The __**Queens **__haven't even explained why Ren Ashbell is a threat to the __**Elemental Lords**__….' _Filled with unease, Nine hesitated for a brief moment.

"….Commence operation. Our targets are Claire Rouge, Ellis Fahrengart, Rinslet Laurenfrost, and Fianna Ray Ordesia. Ensure that none of them see tomorrow's rising sun." Nine said, getting up to take down her own target.

* * *

Taking Rubia's hand, Kamito elegantly waltzed with her in the center of the ballroom, drawing the attention of everyone around them.

Just like a princess maiden performing an offering ritual, it resembled a true ceremonial dance. With fluid movements the dance was intense like a burning flame.

"As expected, you're quite good at dancing Rubia-nee" Kamito whispered to his masked partner.

"Naturally, I am from nobility after all" Rubia whispered back "I'm more surprised by your own skill. I don't recall you ever learning to dance this well"

"Well 'I' have been nobility and royalty several times, so I suppose it just rubbed off" Kamito chuckled with a shrug. "I did need **Ivy **to upload modern dancing etiquette, though"

"Hm, I see" Rubia responded with a brief nod "Anyway, I must give you my thanks"

"Oh? What for?"

"Dealing with that pompous prince. If you hadn't done that, I might have incinerated him…"

"Ahaha, that would be bad. We can't have it revealed that our leader is actually a massive sis—"

*Stomp* Taking a book out of Kamito's book, Rubia 'accidently' stepped on his foot "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"No, it's nothing…Say, you really look good in that suit, seeing as you currently look as flat as you were when we first met" Kamito said mockingly

"Humph, then that dress really suits you; I don't think there's a single woman in the world who could wear it as well as you" Rubia shot back with a glare.

"That tie looks like it was made for you to wear it"

"You handle heels like you were born with them on"

"That mask makes you seem a lot manlier, very cool"

"Those gloves really compliment your feminine charm"

The back and forth of compliments (?) intensified with the music as the dance picked up. Rubia quickly shifted her steps to the beat. Kamito followed her lead and pulled her towards himself. They turned like a flickering blaze, both of them leaving their bodies to the music. To those watching, it was almost like watching a fierce blade dance.

"Iyaaaaah!" However this splendid display was suddenly cut short when a shrill scream rang out through the hall.

"! ! !" Reacting instantly, Kamito dashed to the source of the scream. He arrived to see a distraught woman pointing. Following the woman's line of sight, Kamito spotted something on the ground.

No, to be more precise, it was a person in a white dress collapsed on the ground, clutching a spilled wineglass.

"Fianna!"

* * *

"Here comes another one!" Ellis yelled out.

"I see it!" Rinslet aimed her **Freezing Arrow **at an incoming projectile.

Rinslet and Ellis had left the venue to search for Claire, but were unable to find her. As they were wandering about, wondering where in the world Claire could have possibly ended up, a swiftly moving spear suddenly came flying at Ellis. Though she tried her best to roll aside, the spear still managed to score a nasty wound on Ellis' right arm.

_'No, to be precise, I did dodge it. The spear definitely changed direction in flight. Some sort of remotely controlled waffe?' _Ellis wondered to herself.

"Take this!" Rinslet fired several ice arrows at the incoming spear. The icy missiles struck the black spear and exploded into a cloud of diamond dust but—

"It's no good!" Ellis exclaimed. Though the arrows managed to divert the spear's trajectory, it turned mid-air until it was once again heading straight for them. "Tch, _Winds, grant us the hand of divine protection— __**Wind Wall**_!"

At Ellis' recited chant, a protective wall of wind formed in front of the two girls. The spear flew at the wall of wind and—

"Kyaa!" The spear broke through the wind wall, and the resulting explosion of air sent the two girls flying into the sky.

"Captain-san! Are you okay!?" Rinslet exclaimed worriedly. Having already been injured by the first spear, Ellis was in poor condition.

"D-Don't worry about me! Here comes the next one!" Ellis cried out, pointing at the third incoming missile.

* * *

In the dark forest surrounding the castle, Claire ran. Various trees' branches clung to the crimson dress, tearing it apart. Mud stuck to her red high heels. Countless wounds appeared on her smooth skin. Without minding any of that, she ran.

"Who the hell are you!?" Claire yelled behind her.

In response, an enormous ball-and-chain crushed its way past any trees in its way as it flew at her.

"! ! !" Claire jumped out of its way, in to a clearing. Splinters from the destroyed trees behind her dug into her skin. Pulling herself off the ground, Claire turned to face the direction she had come from.

At that moment, heavy footsteps could be heard from within the forest. A tall woman with silver hair and blue-grey eyes walked into the clearing, dragging a giant, black ball-and-chain behind her. The woman was wearing pieces of heavy plate armor over her chest, arms, and legs, but Claire had experienced first-hand that the woman could move abnormally fast.

Claire had been walking through the woods, trying to calm herself down after the issue with the prince. After wandering about for a bit, she realized that she was lost. When she looked for a way out of the forest, she had suddenly been attacked by the mysterious woman, who had chased her to this isolated clearing.

"Who are you!?" Claire asked again, summoning **Flame Tongue**. "Why are you doing this!?"

"Why, huh? That's a good question…" The armored woman said with a sigh "As for who I am, you can call me Nine"

Declaring her name, Nine swung the ball-and-chain in circles, then launched it at Claire.

"!" Claire jumped to the left, then swung her whip at Nine. The flaming whip traced a flaming arc in the air, but—

"It's futile" Nine manipulated the chain to block the blow. She then pulled back her weapon, and swung it at Claire in a wide arc.

"Tch!" Claire quickly jumped into the air as the ball passed below her "Take this! **Fireball**!"

The blazing ball of flames flew straight at the armored woman in the face.

"Ha, how's that!?" Claire exclaimed with a triumphant expression.

"Hm, that was a splendid attack. As expected of Rubia's sister."

"! ! !"

Despite taking a face full of fire, the armored woman appeared unmoved. She stood calmly as the flames around her burned wildly.

"Y-You knew my sister!?"

"Yes, before she betrayed the **Divine Ritual Institute**. But I have said enough, let's end this" Nine said casually as she swung the ball-and-chain at Claire, this time much faster.

"! ! !" Claire tried to leap backwards. Though she managed to avoid the ball itself, the air pressure the swing generated blew her into the air. She spun about a few times in the air before crashing down onto the ground.

"It's over" As the dispassionate voice said this, Claire looked up to see an enormous mass of metal coming down at her.

"Onee-sama…Ren…sama…" Facing impending death, Claire called out these two names desperately. Closing her eyes, Claire waited the inevitable impact.

"**Tiamat**, **Judgment Ray**" Just as the ball was about to crush Claire, the cute voice of a certain young girl rang out. An intense beam of blinding white-hot light blasted into the ball, knocking it away.

"Who's there!?" Nine, flustered for the first time, whirled about to see the source of the interruption.

It was a five-headed, demonic dragon covered with countless blades-like scales. Its spread wings hid the moon and its claws gouged the earth. No mistaking it. What was before her was a first-class military spirit.

"Annihilation Spirit….**Tiamat**!" Nine breathed out, taking a step back.

"Tee hee, you sure know your stuff, onee-chan" Came a giggling voice above the beast. Finally noticing that the demon dragon wasn't alone, Nine looked up to see that upon **Tiamat's** back was a cute girl with ash-grey hair.

"This is just perfect! Muir was just getting bored of the ball, but now there are two onee-chans to play with" Muir said with a sinister laugh. "Hey, hey, onee-chan. You wouldn't mind playing with Muir and this spirit **Tiamat**, would you? Let's have some fun"

* * *

**Everyone loves cliffhangers right? Volume 4 coverage is probably going to end next chapter, so I'm like almost one third of the way through the series. Since it's Fall, there are a lot of game releases, but I'll try not to let it affect my update speed. No database or omake, since I've used up all my creative juices writing this chapter. Well, until next chapter then and have a safe Thanksgiving.**


	22. Chapter 20: Pre-tournament Scramble IV

**Greetings Internets. I hope you all had a safe Thanksgiving (U.S. ver. at least). This is mostly a side-character chapter, so Kamito isn't in the spotlight for once. There are a lot of POV switches, so try not to get lost! Finals are in a few weeks, so this series will be taking a short break until late December. Well, enjoy and review (or don't).**

**P.S. There were complaints that I skipped the NTR scene last chapter? What NTR scene? All I remember from the canon is the OTP sharing a moment.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"Fianna! Hey, Fianna!"

Surrounded by horrified onlookers, Kamito desperately shook Fianna's collapsed body. In response, the white-clad princess only groaned in pain and trembled uncontrollably. "R-Ren-chan….it hurts…."

_'These symptoms… __**Ivy**__, what sort of poison has Fianna ingested!?' _

_ "Hm, it seems to be a neurotoxin of sorts, and a strong one at that." _

_ "Tch! __**Wesker, **__can you synthesize an antidote!?" _

_ "I'll need a sample of the poison." _

_ "Got it!" _Kamito took the wineglass from Fianna's hand and collected a drop of the drink with his finger, then put it in his mouth.

_'Well, can you do it?' _

_ "It seems to be a tetrodotoxin….got it. An antidote can be made at any time." _

_ "Good. Alter the function of my salivary glands to produce the antidote." _

_ "It is done." _

_ "Great!" _Kamito immediately and unabashedly plunged for Fianna's lips.

"MMPH!?" Taken completely by surprise, Fianna thrashed about wildly and instinctively tried to pull back. Kamito, having none of that, grabbed Fianna and forced their lips together in a deep kiss.

"H-How bold…."

"I wish Ashbell-sama would do that to me…."

"Hah….Hah….Hah" (- Panting)

Nearby, a mixed collection of nosebleeds, drooling, and swooning occurred in the watching crowd.

"MMM!…mmm….mmmmmmmm" Despite her initial resistance, Fianna quickly calmed down. Blushing deeply, she went on the offensive, entwining her tongue around Kamito's.

_'She's quite vigorous for someone who had just been poisoned' _Kamito idly thought as he ensured that Fianna was getting as much of the antidote as possible.

_"You're getting this kind of treatment but that's all you can think of!?" _

"Phew!" Determining that she had received enough of the antidote, Kamito broke off the kiss and took a deep breath. "Are you okay now, Fianna?"

"Kamito-kun….kiss…tee hee hee…." Fianna giggled with an unfocused look in her eyes.

"Hm, you seem fine" Kamito said with relief "Stay here and don't eat or drink anything else!"

"Of course Kamito-kun….whatever you say…" Fianna mumbled back, still dazed.

'_Now then __**Ivy, **__who poisoned Fianna's drink?' _

_ "If you look to your right, you'll see that 3 feet behind the gentleman with the absurd mustache is a maid with black hair. Her name is Asahi, but it seems that she goes by the code name is Seven. She's part of an organization called the __**Sentinels of the Queens. **__Her three sizes are—" _

_ "Uh, I don't mean to interrupt, but it seems like she noticed you staring at her." _

These words were proven by the "maid's" panicked expression. Seven immediately threw a smoke bomb on the floor, and then Kamito heard the sound of a window breaking.

"As if I'd let you get away!" Kamito leapt to where Seven had been standing, clearing the crowd, and then jumped out the window after the maid.

"Now then, where did you run off to?" Kamito said menacingly as he scanned his surroundings "If you lot have tried to harm the rest of my teammates, you're in for some pain."

"There's no need to pursue her" Came a familiar voice behind him. Turning around Kamito saw the form of a man with a red mask. It seemed that Rubia had chased after him.

"What do you mean there's no need?" Kamito asked suspiciously "Even if I leave the maid alone, who knows what's going on with everyone else!?"

"I was worried that someone might try to disqualify you by eliminating your teammates, so I prepared some precautions. I didn't expect the **Queens **to make a move though…"

"Precautions?"

"Yeah, I made sure to fill the area with some especially competent guard dogs and hunting hounds"

* * *

"Hah….Hah….Phew, that looks far enough" Seven breathed out as soon as she got some distance from the castle.

"Geez, it's pretty hard to run in a maid uniform…" Seven complained, looking down at her attire "How the heck did Ashbell know it was me though?"

Among the **Sentinels of the Queens**, Seven was the most trained in the art of stealth and disguise, being a descendant of a so-called 'ninja' clan from the far eastern islands. Because of this, she had been ordered to poison any members of Team Scarlet at the ball once the operation began. Dressed as a maid, she had slipped the poison into Fianna's glass.

"Well either way, it looks like I failed…" Since Seven knew Fianna, a former **Queen **candidate, fairly well, she couldn't bring herself to feel down about her failure.

"Still, that was quite the steamy kiss. It's just like something that happened in a novel I read recently! What was it again? _The __**Strongest Blade Dancer's **__Night in—_?"

"Oh? A fan of my work? I feel a bit bad about doing this then." From out of nowhere a voice interrupted Seven's musings. Suddenly, countless tree roots sprang out of the ground, racing at Seven.

"!?" Seven quickly took out a pair of concealed mithril daggers and sliced the approaching barrage of plant matter into splinters. "Who's there!?"

"Hah…even if it's **Cardinal**-sama'sorder, sending out an information specialist to fight is just…" The voice let out a sigh. "Well, I suppose I really don't have anything better to do though…"

At this, the ground in front of Seven bulged up, revealing what appeared to be a giant flower bud. The bud bloomed, revealing an Elfim girl with green hair worn in a braid.

"I observed your little stunt with the **Lost Queen **just now" Lily Flame said with a condescending grin on her face "What a pathetic usage of poison. Let me show you how a real poisoner fights"

* * *

"It's impressive that they managed to survive four attacks from us, right Six-chan?"

"Yeah, yeah, usually people can only take two or three. As expected of the nobles of the Ordesia Empire, Eight-chan"

In the vast spirit forest, two identical young girls with short purple hair were standing on a hill, observing their targets. The targets were desperately looking about for their attacker, not realizing that they were being attacked from almost two kilometers away.

"The Laurenfrost girl is quite good, to be able to shoot my **Zephyr **mid-air."

"That's true Six-chan, but the Fahrengart girl's **Wind Wall **is what's really annoying."

Completely identical in appearance, the two girls pouted in irritation at the tenacity of their prey.

The twin members of the **Sentinels of the Queens** were individually quite weak, but they were almost unbeatable when they were together.

Six's Elemental Waffe, **Zephyr**, was a wind element throwing spear that could be launched at great speeds and distances. It would also instantly return to its master's hand after hitting something. However, because it could only move in a linear path, it was fairly easy to evade. It also lost considerably accuracy if thrown at a target more than 100 meters away.

Eight's Elemental waffe, **Heart Seeker**, was of the earth element, and took the appearance of a giant sling shot. Things flung from the sling shot would home in on their mark, tracking the target by how it affected the ground beneath them. Normally it was restricted by how far the projectile's inertia could carry it, however—

By using their waffe in concert, the twins could essentially snipe an enemy from any distance with almost infinite ammunition. Ignoring things like weather conditions, obstacles, and even line of sight, so long as the target was touching the ground in any way, their attacks would unerringly strike true.

"Which is why that **Wind Wall **is so annoying! Whenever my **Zephyr **breaks through it, the resulting explosion of air sends them flying into the air!" Six complained.

Because **Heart Seeker **was dependent on the target touching the ground, projectiles fired from it would stop homing if the target was in the air. Though just jumping wasn't enough, the air explosions threw Ellis and Rinslet a great length away, allowing them to escape harm.

"Now, now calm down Six-chan. That last **Wind Wall **seemed a lot weaker than the others; they're probably almost out of energy" Though the two were a great distance away, the twins could see that their movements were much more strained than at first. "One more should be enough to do it"

"Good! Aim for the Fahrengart girl this time, Eight-chan! I've had enough of her annoying magic!" Six said, handing **Zephyr **to Eight.

"Hm, got it Six-chan. Here goes!" Pulling nocking the sling shot with the wind spear, Eight let her fifth attack fly. The swift flying spear rushed at the exhausted knight captain and then—

*Boom*

Was completely blasted out of the sky. Unlike Rinslet's ice arrows, which could only knock **Zephyr **out of the way briefly, this attack completely annihilated the flying spear.

"What the—!"

"Who!?"

The twins looked about wildly for the source of the interruption.

"I heard about you two while chatting with Rubia a few days ago. You track your targets by their presence on the ground right? In that case…"

An ice-cold voice sounded out. Whirling to the source of the noise, the twins felt their jaw drop.

"...Oh, come on…." Six said astounded

"That's not even fair…" Eight complained

"…I am the perfect opponent to fight against you" Velsaria Eva Fahrengart finished, encased in her crimson, floating **Silent Fortress**. Glaring aggressively at the shocked twins from up high, the blonde knight trained all the fortress' cannons at the two. "You brats seem to have been taking care of my sister. Allow me to return the favor."

* * *

"**Tiamat**…." From her position collapsed on the ground, Claire breathed this out. She remembered stories her sister had told her about the Annihilation spirit.

A giant, five-headed dragon capable of using magic from the five primary elements. Powerful and uncontrollable, it was a spirit that raised much havoc back in the Ranbal War.

The girl riding on its back laughed lightly and smiled and—

"—Kill the armored one, **Tiamat**."

With an innocent voice, gave an order. At that order, one of the dragon's head breathed fire at Nine. The flames spread across the ground and in an instant the surrounding forest had burned down. The night sky was dyed red with the color of the flames. However—

"Hah!" Nine immediately smashed her ball-and-chain onto the ground. The thundering impact created a blast of air, which blew the oncoming flames away.

In response Muir delightedly clapped her hands "Ohh, not bad. You're really strong, I can tell. Well, not as strong a Muir though"

"Hmph, I don't know who you are, but I'm grateful that you've given me a chance to get revenge on the Annihilation Spirit" Nine said, her face contorting into a snarl as she swung her weapon around.

"Eh, do you know **Tiamat**, onee-chan?" Muir asked curiously.

"I never fought it myself, but many of my friends died fighting it in the Great War" Nine said with a glare "I'll avenge them right now though!"

Saying that, Nine let her weapon fly. The enormous metal ball rushed at great dragon. In response, the red dragon head, which had breathed fire earlier, launched a giant fireball with a roar. The fireball blasted the metal ball away with an enormous explosion that shook the earth.

"How absurd…" Claire muttered. Though the dragon was using the same **Fireball **magic that was Claire's specialty, its strength was in a league of its own. Just as impressive was Nine's strength, which was able to match fireball with ease. Rather than a battle between elementalists, this was more like a clash between monsters.

"Take this!" Nine yelled, dashing to the dragon's left while swinging her ball-and-chain at it.

"Block it **Tiamat!**" **Tiamat **let out a roar, and a wall of earth rose to block the metal ball.

"Like that would stop me!" Nine's words were proven true when the ball broke through the dirt wall and smashed into **Tiamat's **left wing with a loud crack.

"GRYAAAAAH!" The dragon roared in agony, its five heads writhing in pain. In response, Muir just calmly leapt off the dragon.

"Ohh? You're much better than Muir first thought onee-chan" Muir said, licking her lips. "Looks like Muir will have to get a bit more serious"

As she said that, Muir rolled up her sleeve revealing a shining ominous design carved into her right hand. It was the symbol of Muir's in-born ability, **Jester's Vice**. The mark flashed, then **Tiamat's **five heads raged and its body grew larger in an unsightly manner.

"Heh, I was just thinking the same thing" Nine said with a smirk, whirling her ball-and-chain around and around with both hands now. "Playtime's over"

* * *

"Hm, if it's those three then it should be fine…" Kamito said, showing Rubia a convinced expression "…Besides, it seems like some annoyances have shown up"

Just as Kamito said this, five forms clad in black slid stealthily out of the forest.

"So you detected our presence, as expected of the **Strongest Blade Dancer**" Said what appeared to be the leader of the group of five.

"Oh? And what business do you lot have with me?" Kamito asked the intruders with unconcealed malice.

"We are simply here to stop you from interfering with our teammates. If you go back to the ball, then we have no quarrel with you, Ren Ashbell-sama" Three, who had been charged with running interference and was also the second-in-command of the **Sentinels of the Queens**, answered.

"And if I refuse?" Kamito asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Then we will be forced to stop you" As Three said that, all five of them summoned their Elemental Waffe simultaneously.

"…" At that, both Rubia and Kamito tensed.

"You may think it is cowardly for us to threaten you with unfair odds, but we will complete our mission no matter what" Three said. "I advise that you two turn back while you still can."

"…Hey, hey, **Cardinal**"

"What is it?"

"Are my ears going bad or did she just say 'unfair odds'?" Kamito asked Rubia with an incredulous expression.

"….Well, I certainly can't deny that pitting us two against those five is about as unfair as it gets…" Rubia responded with a shrug.

"Ha! You're right, it's so unfair that I'm starting to lose all motivation" Kamito said with a laugh.

"Oh? Should I leave to make it fairer then? It'd still be pretty unfair though, even if you have neither Restia nor the **Demon Slayer **with you right now." Rubia asked with a wry smile.

"Ah, go ahead. You're probably just want to check on your younger sister though, you siscon" Kamito replied. In response, Rubia smacked the back of Kamito's head.

"Since I have nothing better to do, I'll do as you suggested" Despite her actions, it seemed that she really was going to check on Claire. Rubia ignored Kamito's muttered "I wonder if being tsundere runs in the Elstein family" and began walking away from the confrontation.

"Wait! Do you think we'll just let you go!?" Three, who had been shocked silent by the duo's casual conversation, regained herself at the sight of **Cardinal** walking away. Nocking an arrow on her bow-type Elemental Waffe, the red haired girl shot at the retreating 'man'. The arrow glowed with an eerie black light as it flew towards **Cardinal**. Just before the arrow hit—

"Eh!?"

The arrow suddenly vanished. All trace of it completely disappeared.

_'It was blocked!? No, it felt more like it imploded…what the hell is going on!?' _Three looked around frantically. Seeing the perplexed expressions of her teammates face, it seemed they also had no idea what had happened.

"Seriously? The strongest of you five is contracted to a Darkness spirit?" The **Strongest Blade Dancer** asked with a smug expression. "This is even more unfair than I thought…"

* * *

"Geh, how annoying!" Seven complained as she cut through another barrage of tree roots with her daggers. Jumping through the opening she had created, she raced towards the Elfim girl and swiped at her.

"You're pretty fast. I suppose you're better at using daggers than poison" Lily blocked the blow with a short sword, then kicked at Seven.

"Tch!" Seven flipped back, out of the way. However—

"Heh"

Roots and vines erupted from the ground where Seven was landing, stabbing at the girl.

_'Damn it, I won't make it like this! Looks like I'll have to use it!' _As Seven thought that, a necklace appeared around her neck as she summoned her Elemental Waffe. "**Time Alter**! Accelerate!"

Seven's personal flow of time tripled, allowing her to move far beyond her normal limit. In a flash, Seven instantly cut through the roots attacking her.

"Oh? I didn't expect you to get through that. You didn't even take a single hit." Lily said, honestly impressed.

"Hah…hah…Well if I got even a scratch I'd be poisoned right? Hah…You did say…hah…hah… that you're a poison user…hah" Seven said, panting from exhaustion

"Well that's true" Lily said with a shrug "Did you use your Elemental Waffe just now?"

"Hah…hah…yeah" Seven said, starting to regulate her breathing "**Time Alter **lets me control my personal 'time', allowing me to speed up or slow down. It's quite tiring to use though"

"Say, does using that by any chance also increase your breathing, blood flow, and metabolism?" Lily asked curiously.

"? Yeah, why does it matter?" Seven asked with a puzzled expression.

"Ah, it looks like I already won, then" Lily said with a relaxed expression "You can go back, **Titania**"

At Lily's words, the giant plant spirit that had entrenched itself in the forest disappeared into particles of light.

"What!?" Seven asked, completely taken aback and insulted by her opponent unsummoning her spirit "I can still fight! **Time Alter**, Acceler—"

Before Seven could activate her Waffe, her vision went blurry and her legs went out from under her. "E-Eh? W-What is going on…?"

"Besides having envenomed roots and vines, my **Titania **can also release a toxic, colorless, and odorless pollen. You've been breathing it in since our little battle first began." Lily explained "I just needed to buy enough time for it to take effect"

"T-Then when I used **Time Alter**…" Seven forced out, her vision going black. She could feel her consciousness slipping away.

"Yep, you only sped up how fast your body absorbed the poison. I suppose I should thank you for the help." Lily answered with a triumphant smirk

"Well, you probably can't hear me anymore in your current state." That was the last thing Seven heard before falling unconscious.

* * *

"W-What is going on?" Rinslet asked Ellis.

"W-Well at least we aren't getting attacked…" Ellis replied, looking around warily.

After the fourth spear had been evaded, Ellis and Rinslet had all but given up hope of stopping the fifth one. They were covered with wounds, and had exhausted all of their energy trying to block and dodge the spears.

The fifth spear never came, however. Instead, they heard a series of explosions that sounded like distant thunder. Since their vision was impeded by the surrounding trees, they had no idea what was going on.

Eventually, even the explosions stopped and silence fell in the forest.

"I-Is it over?" Rinslet cautiously asked Ellis.

"I-I think so" Ellis replied

"Haaah" The two girls let out a relieved sigh, before sinking to the ground in exhaustion

"W-Wait! If we were attacked, the others might be in danger too! We have to—"Ellis tried to get up, but was unable to stand up, crashing back onto the ground.

"Even if we went, in our current state, we'd just get in the way" Rinslet said, crawling next to Ellis "Besides, Claire and the Princess are strong. And Ren-san…well she's Ren-san."

"I suppose so….Right, I'll trust in my teammates!"

* * *

"I suppose that's that" Velsaria said with a satisfied expression, sweeping her eyes over the aftermath of her battle.

The landscape below her was riddled with smoking craters and the battered, prone forms of Six and Eight were laying on the ground before her. The purple haired twins were glaring up at the knight angrily.

Though Six's **Zephyr **could do lots of damage against most enemies, it was unable to penetrate the hard, composite armor of the **Silent Fortress**. Eight's **Heart Seeker** was even less useful in that regard. The battle could only have ever ended one way.

"W-Why is Velsaria Eva Fahrengart even here in the first place?" Six asked with an outraged expression "I heard you were arrested for using a **Cursed Armament Seal**!"

"I have no reason to answer your question. In fact, I should be the one asking why you attacked my sister" Velsaria said coldly, aiming her cannons at the twin's faces "Now kindly surrender, or I'll be forced to kill you"

"W-What do we do Six-chan? I-I think we should do as she says" Eight trembled at Velsaria's cold glare.

"Y-Yeah, w-we give up" Six said, getting up with her hands held up in surrender.

* * *

"Oh, you girls weren't bad at all." Kamito said, dusting off his black dress "Even I had to get serious; it looks like I underestimated you earlier"

All around him were the collapsed forms of the five assailants, each of them sporting several wounds. In contrast, Kamito only had the hem of his dress get a little dirty.

"M-Monster…" One of the **Sentinels of the Queens **managed to force out before falling unconscious.

"I won't deny it, but please don't call me that." Kamito said with a pout "Muir would get angry if I stole her title"

"W-Why!?"

"Hm?"

"Why won't my Waffe work!?" Three yelled "Why won't **Tir Na Fa **attack you!?"

"Unfortunately for you, that child is very loyal to her mother" Kamito said with a shrug "Though I suppose right now, father would be the more accurate word?"

"What are the hell are you talking about!?" The red haired girl shouted.

"Though my siblings have some rebellious children, mine wouldn't dare lift a finger against me" Kamito continued. "Well, even if you could use your Waffe, the result wouldn't have changed much"

"Stop speaking in riddles!" Three demanded "Who are you!?"

"Eh? Didn't you say it yourself earlier? I'm the **Strongest Blade Dancer**, Ren Ashbell" Kamito tilted his head in mock confusion. "Did I hit your head too hard or something? I tried to be gentle"

"T-That isn't what I—"

"Yare, Yare, do you really think you're in a position to ask questions?" Before Three could finish her sentence, Kamito suddenly appeared directly in front of her.

"! ! !" Seven immediately tried to back away, but before she could, Kamito grabbed the girls face.

"Why don't you take a nap? **Belphegor**, if you would." Three felt something soft and furry touch the back of her neck, then fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

"_**Blow the flute of the end, dragon vanguard of the king**_!" Muir Alenstarl's innocent voice resounded across the night sky. Fire, earth, water, wind, holy — under Muir's command, each of **Tiamat's **heads breathed out an attack.

"Haaah!" In response, Nine swung her ball-and-chain at the coming stream of magic. Though it was pushing the attack back a bit—

"Ha, ha, you're underestimating Muir too much, onee-chan!" It wasn't nearly enough. **Tiamat**, which had been empowered by Muir's **Jester's Vice, **was able to blast the metal ball out of the way easily. Being blasted by all five elements, Nine was thrown into the forest.

"Is that all you've got, onee-chan? How boring~" Muir said with a giggle.

"As if. Take this!" The great ball-and-chain came flying out of the forest at the dragon at great speed. In response, the earth and wind dragons chanted different spirit spells. Wind blades flew at the ball to slow it down, and a wall of earth rose to stop it. Despite being strengthened, however, it still wasn't enough to stop ball. The metal ball smashed down the wall and struck **Tiamat **soundly on its leg.

"….What an absurd battle…."Claire groaned while gripping the ground. Seeing the two fight, Claire realized the despairing difference in battle strength between her and them. The top class at the academy were like babies in comparison.

The girl controlling **Tiamat**, Muir Alenstarl, was controlling a powerful spirit, one even a group of princess maidens could barely command, like her own hands and feet. The armored woman, Nine, had immense strength capable of easily swinging around the extremely heavy ball-and-chain and just as impressively—

"! ! !"

"Ha, ha, you just won't die, onee-chan. You're the best!" Muir giggled, seeing Nine's form walk out of the forest.

—She seemed to have some sort of regeneration ability. Having taken powerful attacks from every element, Nine was a ghastly sight. It seemed Nine's right arm had been blown off, and the flesh on her face had melted, making her appear like a one-handed skeleton. However, in a matter seconds, her face returned to normal and her arm had regrown, completely unblemished.

"Ah, damn it. That hurt like hell!" Nine shouted, charging at the five headed dragon.

"**Tiamat, Judgment Ray**!" The white dragon head breathed a ray of light at the charging warrior, who shifted her body right. The ray grazed her left arm, incinerating it instantly. Nine, undaunted, continued forward, swinging the ball-and-chain with her right arm. The tremendous blow swept the dragon off its feet, sending it crashing to the ground.

"I'm not done yet!" Her left arm having already regenerated, Nine began swinging her ball-and-chain at the downed dragon with great ferocity.

"Your Elemental Waffe lets you heal quickly right? Onii-sama has a bunch of those, so Muir has seen this sort of thing lots of times" Muir said, unaffected by her spirit being pummeled to the ground. "In that case, how about this!?"

Suddenly, **Tiamat's** earth dragon head began casting spirit magic. Ghastly plants with living tendril extensions growing from it emerged from the ground and attacked Nine.

"! ! !" In an instant, Nine was hoisted into the air by the plant tendrils

"How does it feel? Being unable to use your Elemental Waffe?" Muir said in triumph.

"I see. These tendrils absorb spirit energy from the air, which interferes with Elemental Waffe. It probably also prevents spirit magic from being invoked" Nine calmly analyzed her situation, despite her current predicament.

"Tee hee, onee-chan, you're really smart!" Muir giggled "That's exactly right! Now, if you beg for your life, I might let you live"

No matter how strong she was with her Elemental Waffe, if it couldn't be used, Nine wouldn't stand a chance against Muir. This thought was shared by Claire and Muir. However—

"Not a bad assumption, but completely wrong" Nine declared, ripping her way out of her plant prison. **Tiamat **swept its tail at her in response. Nine, being in mid-air, was hit in the gut and sent flying into a tree.

"Hey, hey, onee-chan, are you suicidal?" Muir asked. Muir had heard a loud crack when Nine had taken a hit. Several of the armored woman's bones must have been broken. But—

"A feeble blow like that barely even tickled" She climbed to her feet with ease. Bone fragments that had been sticking out of her legs and back disappeared as her flesh grew back and her bones reset.

"W-What? H-How are you still recovering!?" Muir exclaimed, shaken for the first time.

"That would have been a brilliant counter for a regeneration Elemental Waffe, however I don't use such a thing" Nine said with a shrug.

"Th-Then time reversal or status resetting?" Muir asked, naming the abilities of Waffe a certain **Demon King **had "Even then, if you can't use your Waffe, they shouldn't take affect"

"That's right. However, I don't have an Elemental Waffe" Nine said with a shrug "I'm not even an elementalist"

Silence fell at Nine's declaration. Even **Tiamat **stopped its loud roars.

"W….WHAT!?" Both Muir and Claire yelled simultaneously.

* * *

A few decades ago, when the Randal war was at its height, a certain country was in desperate straits.

Though the country was had a large population, it had a distinct lack of talent when it came to elementalists. The few princess maidens that they had were very competent, however there were just too few to be successful in the war.

Losing battle after battle, the country was on the verge of destruction. Desperate to survive, the country began dabbling in forbidden research.

They searched for a technique that would allow normal humans to fight against on par with experienced spirit knights, and eventually found one.

It was a heretical spell, one that fused human and spirit. Most subjects would lose their sanity, but the few that could maintain their mind would become powerful warriors. Despite the risks, many soldiers volunteered to undergo the procedure, wishing to save their country.

However, this breakthrough came far too late. By the time the first volunteers were battle ready, the country was already all but destroyed. In fact, many countries previously allied with the nation turned their backs on them once they found out the nation was using heretical magic, speeding up its ruin.

Only one of the successful subjects managed to survive the last battle of the dying nation, an immortal **Monster **hated even by the surviving citizens of her homeland.

* * *

"After that, I wandered aimlessly for a few years as a mercenary, until the previous **Holy Queen **saved me" Nine said with a nostalgic expression. "She was kind enough to take in an abomination like me, and make me a guard for the **Queens**. In order to repay that kindness, I'll destroy any enemy of the **Queens**, no matter who they may be!"

"ZZZ….ZZZZ….ZZZZ" Muir, who had stopped caring a few sentences in, had fallen asleep.

"OI!" Nine yelled angrily "Don't sleep when people are talking to you! ! !"

"*Yawn* Eh? But onee-chan, your story was too boring!" Muir said "Where were you even going with it? Did you want Muir to feel sorry for you or something?"

"Eh? No I…." Nine was taken aback _'Why would I tell her?…I guess I just wanted someone to hear it. How pathetic, seeking pity from kids at my age'_

"Well too bad! Unlike you, Muir didn't even get to choose whether or not to be a monster!" Muir exclaimed "There's no way Muir would ever feel bad for you!"

"…Looks like you've got your own circumstances, kid" An experienced warrior, Nine had recognized immediately that Muir's abilities were extremely abnormal. Though the root cause of their abnormality differed greatly, Nine felt that they were very similar.

"Well, Muir doesn't mind being a monster. It's only because Muir is a monster that Muir can stand by onii-sama's side." Muir said with a happy giggle.

"I don't know who 'onii-sama' is, but I guess you too have a reason you can't lose" Nine said, smiling slightly _'As I thought, we are quite similar' _

"Yep! Since it's like that, let's end this onee-chan!" Muir's **Jester's Vice **glowed ominously, and **Tiamat **once again grew in size.

"Heh, you must have read my mind" Nine said, tightening her grip on her weapon "But before that, may I ask your name? I am Nine, head of the **Sentinels of the Queens**, and vessel of Darkness Spirit **Nosferatu**!"

"Um, Muir is Muir, younger sister of the **Demon King **and a **Monster**. **Tiamat, **_**Blow the flute of the end, dragon vanguard of the king**_**!**" At Muir's order, **Tiamat **once again released its five-fold stream of elemental magic.

"HAAAAAH! ! !" In response, Nine let out a battle cry and swung her ball-and-chain wildly. One, two, three, the weapon was swung about so rapidly, it looked as if it were multiplying. "**Ougi: Assault and Battery!**"

"A-Amazing…" Completely forgetting that her life had been targeted, Claire expressed her honest admiration of the titanic clash unfolding before her eyes.

"TAAAKE THIIIIISSSS! ! !" Roaring loudly, Nine swung her ball-and-chain impossibly fast, pushing through the stream of magic and crushing all five of **Tiamat's **heads in one instant.

"Hah…hah….hah….I…win!" Nine declared tiredly, bringing her weapon down one last time, smashing down on the five-headed dragon's body. Without a doubt, the annihilation spirit had been defeated. But—

"Wrong~~" Nine heard Muir say from behind her "Did you forget? **Tiamat **wasn't the one you needed to beat. Muir was."

_'When did she get behind me!?' _Nine whirled about to see Muir holding a ominously glowing red stone in her hands. _'Damn it, a __**Bloodstone**__!?' _

"I choose you, **Jormungandr!**" Muir shouted, smashing the **Bloodstone **on the ground beneath her. It released a bright flash, and an enormous serpent made of earth and stone manifested.

"You had… two?" Nine breathed out incredulously.

"Nope~ Muir has three more" Muir proclaimed, showing three ominously glowing rings on her hand. "Anyway, let's begin round two"

* * *

"Oh, it's Velsaria! Thanks for your hard work!" Kamito said, waving to a familiar flying fortress. He was dragging five unconscious **Sentinels of the Queens **behind him. Walking beside him was Lily, who was carrying Seven over her shoulders.

"Oh! Ashbell-sama, it's been a while!" Velsaria said happily, landing next to Kamito.

"Ah, feel free to just call me Ren. We're comrades now, after all" Kamito said, scratching the back of his head.

"Right, I've been meaning to ask. Are you really…?" Velsaria trailed off, unsure how to continue.

"A man? Yeah, sorry to disappoint" Kamito said awkwardly.

"Ah, it was shocking at first, but I realized that you're you, regardless of your gender" Velsaria said, waving off Kamito's concerns

"….I-In fact, it makes it a bit easier for us to get ma…married…" Velsaria muttered quietly with a red face.

"Her too?" Lily said, staring at Kamito blankly with a raised eyebrow "I know it helps gather people to our cause, but you should really tone down your charisma, senpai. One of these days, a girl is going to stab you in the back"

"Aha ha ha….oh, right! Did you see Rubia come by recently?" Kamito asked the blushing knight.

"Oh, the **Cardinal**? Once she saw that I had defeated these two…" Velsaria pointed to Six and Eight, who were tied up with a rope "…She rushed off to where that Muir girl was posted."

"Ever the siscon, huh?" Kamito said "That girl worries too much"

"Eh? But if you defeated One, Two, Three, Four, and Five, Velsaria defeated Six and Eight, and I defeated Seven, then that means the Nine went after **Cardinal's **sister, right?" Lily asked worriedly "Isn't she the strongest of them? We should hurry!"

"Ah, it's fine, it's fine" Kamito said waving off Lily's concerns "She's fighting Muir, remember?"

"Ah."

* * *

"Aaah, you sure were tough onee-chan" Muir complained cutely "Well, that just made it all the more fun."

Nine was completely incased in several layers of hard rock. Though she might have normally been able to break out, she was too exhausted from fighting **Tiamat **to do so. Let alone fight, she was unable to even move a muscle.

Nearby, the giant form of **Jormungandr **was crumbling into dust, having been overstrained by Muir's **Jester's Vice**.

"Ahaha, I broke two toys. I hope onii-sama won't get too mad at me" Muir said, looking a bit worried. "Hey, hey onee-chan, what do you—"

Before she could finish, Muir's vison went blurry, and her feet wobbled.

"A-Ara? W-What's this?" Muir stumbled about, and started falling when—

"You went overboard, Muir Alenstarl. You shouldn't be surprised that you feel exhausted after fighting that long, especially since you used two spirits at that level" She was suddenly caught. Looking up at the person who caught her, she saw a familiar red mask.

"Geh, it's you" Muir said in disgust.

"I'm not exactly pleased by the situation myself" Rubia sighed. "But first—"

"Hey you! The pathetic girl on the ground!" Rubia yelled at the prone form of Claire.

"Y-You're….are you the rumored **Demon King**!?" Claire exclaimed in surprise, jumping to her feet.

"Yeah. My subordinate (Hey! Who's your subordinate!?) may have saved you this time, but that is only because we had business with this fellow" Rubia said, pointing at the trapped Nine. "When the **Blade Dance **begins, don't expect us to be your friends. Now go! Shoo!"

"…Are you okay with that?" Muir asked, seeing Claire begin to run back to the castle.

"Yeah…its fine…" Rubia said. Though her expression was hidden by the mask, Muir could tell she was feeling down "…Thanks, by the way. For saving my sister"

"As if…being thanked by you…makes me happy…." Muir spat out before falling into a peaceful slumber.

"Humph, ever the brat" Rubia snorted "But really…thank you"

* * *

"Ugh…." Nine woke up with a terrible headache.

_'W-What's going on?' _The last thing Nine remembered before losing consciousness was being constricted by the giant earth serpent _'Did one of my teammates save me?'_

"Oh? Are you awake, um….Nine-san, was it?" Looking at the source of the voice, Nine beheld the beautiful features of **The Strongest Blade Dancer**.

"Ren…Ashbell!" Nine immediately jumped to her feet and reached for a weapon.

"Now, now, you were just in a battle, so you should calm down Nine-san" Ren said calmly.

"Yes…milord" Nine said automatically. _'Eh? What did I just—' _

"Confused?" Ren asked with a smile "It wasn't anything big. I just used **Leviathan **to 'take' your loyalty to the **Queens**. I've already done the same with your subordinates"

"You did what!?" Nine shouted in outrage. Though she wanted to strike the girl in front of her, her hand wouldn't move as she willed.

"I don't really like doing this sort of thing either" Ren said looking down "However, I have great need for your cooperation at the moment. The fate of the world might depend on it"

"What do you desire…milord" Nine said, unable to control herself.

"Could you tell me the security measures in place at the Grand Shrine, where the **Queens** reside? I have a certain source of information, but its four years old, so there might have been some updates since then. Also, tell me a bit more about the spell of spirit fusion…."

* * *

"Did you get it?" Rubia asked Kamito as he walked up to her.

"Yeah. Most of your information is still usable. There were only a few changes to their security plan" Kamito replied "More importantly, we have nine new and very capable subordinates"

"Good. The **Sentinels of the Queens **are among the strongest elementalists on the continent. It is reassuring to know that they'll be fighting on our side" Rubia declared.

"That's true. I only wished we could have won them over without using this method" Kamito said with a sigh.

"You know how much is at stake—"

"Yes, yes, fate of the world and all that" Kamito responded, waving his hand dismissively "I suppose it is a bit hypocritical for me to complain about just this much, considering what 'I' have done in the past."

"Humph" Rubia huffed, crossing her arms "Debate the morals of our actions after we succeed."

"Sure, whatever." Kamito said "So then, what's the plan?"

"Isn't it obvious? You won't be able to win in the **Blade Dance **if the **Queens **are targeting you. Tomorrow, we're taking over the **Divine Ritual Institute**."

* * *

**Yay, volume 4 is done. Ren—err, Kamito will return to being the protagonist next chapter, don't worry. As I mentioned before, Est won't be the focus of that volume 5 anymore since she already has all her memories. In case you only read the afterword for some reason, I'll once again mention that I'll be taking a short break due to finals. And now, for the omake you've all been waiting for (drumroll please)… **

* * *

**Omake: Never give Gremlins food after midnight or Rubia alcohol ever! **

**(Four Years Ago) **

The Alphas Theocracy was holding a grand banquet, celebrating the arrival of their true lord, the reincarnation of the **Demon King**.

This said King, Kamito, was sitting beside Rubia at the banquet table, sipping a glass of wine.

"Oh? That's a surprise" Rubia commented

"What is?" Kamito asked

"You're already on your fifth glass. Should a child like you really be drinking that much?"

"It's fine" Kamito said, waving Rubia's concerns off "In the **Instructional School**, we were conditioned to resist poison and chemical influences. It will take more than a few glasses of wine to get me drunk"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. How about you? You haven't touched your glass" Kamito asked.

"Ah, the **Divine Ritual Institute **forbids alcohol since, 'It's the first step to a debaucherous lifestyle' or something like that" Rubia said, as if reciting a familiar lecture.

"Oh, then how about a sip?" Kamito asked, holding out his glass.

"Eh? Didn't you already drink from that?" Rubia asked

"? So?" Kamito tilted his head.

"N-No, it's nothing. Here goes…" Rubia took Kamito's glass and took a swig.

Though it was just a mouthful, Rubia's face turned red, and she began to sway left and right.

"No way…are you drunk already?" Kamito asked, incredulous.

"Hic…Ehhh?...hic…what was that?" Rubia slurred.

"Seriously?" Kamito sweatdropped a bit "From only that much?"

"Hic…w-whaa?...Claire-chan is that you?" Rubia said, staring at Kamito with an unsteady gaze.

"No, I'm not. I'm Kamito remember?"

"Claire-chan! Hug attack!" Rubia latched on to Kamito with a big hug.

"H-Hey! Get off Rubia!"

"Ehhh? What happened to Onee-sama? Hic…..no actually call be Rubia-nee from now on...hic" Rubia said, nuzzling Kamito.

"I-I said get off Rubia!" Kamito exclaimed, attempting to escape.

"Nope~ It's Rubia-nee now, okay?" Rubia's grip tightened.

"This isn't the time Rubia—"

"Rubia-nee" Though she kept her happy drunk tone, Kamito felt a chill go down his spine.

"R-Right, let go Rubia-nee" Kamito said slowly

"Seeeee? Hic…That wasn't so hard, was it Claire-chan?"

"For the last time, I'm not—"

"Oh, what happened to your hair Claire-chan? It used to be, hic, such a beautiful red…"

"Would you listen to me!? I'm—"

"Okay! Your Onee-chan will help you return it to its original color!"

"…Fine, whatever" Kamito, giving up, decided to wait for the alcohol to pass through her system.

"Let's see…fire is red, right? If I set it on fire, your hair should become red again!"

"W-Wait, what!?" Kamito exclaimed, desperately struggling to escape. "Let go!"

"It's for your own good! Only delinquents dye their hair, so as your elder sister, I must correct you mistakes!"

"I'm not Claire! My natural hair color is bla— c-c-c-coooolddddd! ! !"

"Whoops. My bad Claire-chan. I accidently used **Frost Blaze **instead of normal fire. Tee hee~"

"Don't 'tee hee' me! **Frost Blaze **is the primordial flame inherited by the Elstein bloodline that even the **Elemental Lords **fear, isn't it!? Who uses that on their younger sister!?"

"Ehh, onee-chan already apologized, there's no need to get angry Claire-chan" Rubia said, pouting cutely.

"I think a bit of anger here is definitely warranted! Someone, please help me!"

All the other partygoers just averted their eyes from the unfolding tragedy, however.

"Geez, if you're that angry about me making that mistake, I'll definitely do it right this time. I'll get **Laevateinn** to help this time too. _**Manifest, Godslaying Flames**__~" _Rubia said in a sing-song voice as she summoned her Elemental Waffe.

"W-Wait, what are you doing with that!? N-No, no, Stooooooooop! ! !"

* * *

**(Two Years Ago)**

"…And that is why if you are to remember one rule of our Organization, it's that you never, ever give **Cardinal **any alcohol" Kamito finished. He had been walking with the newly recruited Luminaris and Millennia in a castle in the Holy Kingdom of Lugia.

The Organization had freed the nation from the **Otherworldly Evil **just a week ago, so Kamito was instructing the two new executives on how the Organization worked.

"…"

"…"

At Kamito's conclusion to the story, Luminaris and Millennia just stared at each other awkwardly.

"W-What? I know it's a bit unbelievable, but that actually happened you know? And that wasn't even the worst one! One time—"

"Um, Ashbe—No, Kazehaya-sama!" Millennia shouted out suddenly

"Ah, Kamito or Ren is just fine. There is no need for formalities. What is it?"

"W-Well, you see…" Millennia trailed off

"…the queen was very grateful for the Organization's efforts in saving our nation so…" Luminaris continued where the eyepatched girl left off "…She sent **Cardinal**-sama a gift"

"A-And?" Kamito was getting a very, very bad feeling.

"A-And the gift…was a bottle of vintage wine" Millennia finished.

"You fools! Why didn't you tell me that earlier" Kamito shouted "No matter, we must get to Rubia's room before—"

"A-Ara, hic? W-Why are there three Claire-chans here…hic?"

Kamito felt a chill run down his spine at this sentence. Slowly turning around, the three of them beheld a staggering Rubia, holding a bottle of wine in one hand and her Elemental Waffe in the other.

"Hey, Claire-chan, Claire-chan, and Claire-chan, have you seen Claire-chan recently? I was just helping her with her hair, when she suddenly ran off…tee hee, she's such a shy girl"

Rubia slowly stepped towards them, and they cautiously backed away.

"W-What do we do Kamito-sama!?" Millennia asked Kamito worriedly.

"Run! I'll hold her off here!" Kamito shouted

"B-But—!" Luminaris hesitated at leaving her friend and rival behind.

"What are you waiting for!? Fly you fools!" Kamito yelled, giving the two girls a push.

"Ehhh? Don't run Claire-chans, onee-chan wants to play" Rubia complained as she staggered after the retreating girls.

"I don't think so! YOU…SHALL NOT…PAAASSSSS! ! !" Kamito proclaimed, planting himself in Rubia's way.

"Now, now, if you interrupt me, I'll get angry Claire-chan" Rubia said, taking up a stance "Naughty kids get punished~!"

"As I said, I'm not letting you pass this point!" Kamito exclaimed, manifesting the several Elemental Waffe. "Go back to your room Rubia, you're drunk!"

After this incident, no royalty of the Holy Kingdom of Lugia would send any form of alcohol as a gift ever again.


	23. Chapter 21: The Queens I

**Greetings Internets. Yay, finals are finally over!...No that was not an intentional pun. I might actually be pretty busy this winter, so no mass updating I'm afraid. This chapter is mostly fluff, but I guess you can find that out for yourselves. Well, without further ado, enjoy and review (or don't)**

**To ahsoei: What I meant was that neither Est nor Restia were with Kamito when he was fighting those five. Both of them were still at the party.**

**To Jack Jaxx: Uwah, is my spelling and grammar really bad enough to be called terrible?...I guess I probably should spend more time editing...**

* * *

**Chapter 21 **

"W-What does it say…?"

The five **Queens **were huddled together as the **Holy Queen **Luxaris was reading a letter. Dawn was just beginning to break, and the five girls were still in their sleepwear when the report they had been waiting for arrived; the results of the operation to eliminate Ren Ashbell's teammates. Finishing reading, Lux put down the letter with a strained expression.

"It….It says that all contact with the **Sentinels of the Queens **has been lost, and that they are presumed KIA…." Lux said.

"! ! !" The other four **Queens **let out a collective gasp. The **Sentinels of the Queens **were some of the strongest elementalists on the continent. If they had been defeated, then—

"H-How are we going to stop her!?" Reicha exclaimed.

"Y-Yeah, if she were to win the **Blade Dance, **then…wait, what will happen?" Elyssa said with a puzzled expression.

"Y-Yeah…w-why were we trying to stop her f-from p-participating again…?" Helena asked

As the **Queens **began to question their previous actions—

"! ! ! Ugh!" A sharp pain ran through their heads, and they collectively winced.

"Right…Ren Ashbell must be stopped at all costs…" Haqua mumbled out in a monotone.

"Yes…just as the **Elemental Lords **desire…" Reicha responded in a similar tone.

"But how do we do it?" Elyssa asked.

"We'll have to unseal the **Ancient Weapon** Spirits." Lux answered resolutely.

The **Ancient Weapon **spirits were powerful spirits that were reserved for the **Queens' **personal defense. Gifted by the **Elemental Lords **to the original **Queens**, they had only even been used once in recorded history. Supposedly, a single one of these spirits had the power to stop an entire army.

Normally, unsealing these powerful spirits would only be done if the entire **Divine Ritual Institute **was being threatened, however…

"Yes, let us unseal them."

"Right, we have no choice"

The **Queens **expressed unanimous agreement in unsealing these weapons of mass destruction.

"When the **Blade Dance **begins, we'll sneak into the battleground…."

"…And eliminate Team Scarlet without any witnesses! If we use the **Ancient Weapon **spirits, even the **Strongest Blade Dancer **won't stand a chance! Brilliant idea Haqua!"

"Hm, but what are we going to do about the observation spirits that broadcast the tournament? We can't alter the images they send and fight at the same time."

"For that, I have an idea…"

The **Queens **leaned closer towards each other as they began to discuss their plans conspiratorially.

* * *

"Hmm…."

Kamito (or perhaps more accurate Ren Ashbell) felt himself gradually slipping out of a dream as the light of the rising sun began to radiate from behind his eyelids.

_'That dream was about Areishia Idriss killing Solomon…it was a bit surreal to see it from the other point of view. I guess sharing dreams is proof that Est and I are finally getting closer.' _

Speaking of the taciturn sword spirit, Kamito felt a comfortable weight on his chest. Mentally sighing to himself, Kamito opened his eyes and prepared to berate Est for sneaking into his bed again. However—

"Oh? You're awake, now?"

"!?"

What lay in front of him was not the expressionless face of his sword spirit. Instead, it was the beautiful, black-eyed face of a certain darkness spirit.

"Restia!?...What are you doing here?" Kamito whispered to Restia.

"I'm here to give you a wake-up kiss of course. Well, you're already awake, but I don't suppose it matters" Restia said giving Kamito a quick peck. "We've done this almost every day for years now; I'd thought you'd be used to it by now"

"I appreciate the thought, but being here puts the mission at risk! Claire has seen what you look like before, remember?" Kamito said worriedly

"Don't worry, I have taken the necessary precautions" Restia said, waving off Kamito's concerns.

"Precautions?"

"Indeed. Behold, the best of disguises" Restia said as she put on a pair of glasses.

"…"

"…"

"Uh, is that it?" Kamito asked. "How is that going to fool anyone?"

_"You'd be surprised how effective those are" _

_ "Yeah, it took me years to figure out that reporter" _

"As they say, it is a perfect disguise" Restia said, nodding at her comrades affirmations.

"If you say so…"

"I do say so"

"…"

"…"

"...Are you getting off? Because I kind of want to get dressed"

"I will, but only after you answer some questions"

"Questions?"

"Yes. For one, what's this that everyone is telling me about the sword spirit sneaking into your bed every night?" She was smiling, but her eyes told a completely story.

_"Y-You guys! ! !" _Kamito complained. Inside his mind, he could hear several of his spirits whistling awkwardly. "Look Restia, I know what that sounds like, but…actually, where is Est?"

In response, Restia only pointed to a rolled up blanket. No, to be more precise, it was the **Demon Slayer **tied up in a rolled up blanket, with a gag in her mouth.

"MMPH!" Est writhed about in her cotton prison, glaring hatefully at Restia.

"Uh, isn't that going a bit far?"

"I'll untie her once I determine whether or not she's a thieving cat" Restia said simply "Besides, I let her keep her socks on."

"I-I see. That was very generous of you…I think?"

"Yes, yes it was. However, you still have questions to answer, Kamito"

"Like I was saying, while it is true that Est sneaks into my bed pretty much every day, we don't do anything like what you're thinking. I'm usually asleep when she does it for crying out loud!"

"Uh-huh. So I'm supposed to believe she snuck into _your _bed without you noticing? The best assassin in the past several thousand years? Even I have to use the strongest of stealth spells to do that"

"Umm…." It was true that Kamito noticed whenever Est snuck into his bed. Since it was harmless, he hadn't really made an effort to stop her, a decision which seemed to be biting him in the rear now. "W-Well, it is very rude to simply throw out a woman who has taken the effort to sneak into your bed…"

"Oh? And from whom did you learn this particular line of thought?"

"Uh, it was you actually"

"…So it was. Damn" Restia said with a 'tsk'

"So are you getting off or…?"

"Fine, fine" Restia said, reluctantly getting off Kamito "Don't think this is over though."

"Sure…ah, look at your hair! It's so disheveled! Let me take care of it really quick!" Kamito exclaimed, reaching for a comb.

"Humph, whose fault do you think that was?" Restia knew Kamito was changing the subject, but let him take care of her unkempt hair regardless. Sitting on Kamito's lap, Restia had her hair brushed with a content expression.

"Hm? Why is this my fault?"

"I was up all night worried about you, since you decided it was a good idea to take on the **Sentinels of the Queens **without me. I should have known better than to worry about you though" Restia said with a pout

_'She snuck into my room because she was worried about me?' _Kamito thought it was a bit excessive, but couldn't help but feel a bit warm inside.

"Hmm…that's the spot. I taught you well, your combing skills are excellent." Restia groaned with pleasure as Kamito brushed her hair "I'm sure you'll make a great mother someday"

"…I highly doubt that will ever happen"

"Well, since in this form you _are_ biologically female, it is possible—"

"No"

"Aww, don't you want to experience the wonders of motherhood, Kamito?"

"No. I really, really don't"

"That's too bad, I could have been the godmother." Restia said with an exaggerated sigh. "I can even do the trick with the slippers and pumpkin…"

"The hell I'm letting any daughter of mine marry a fool prince who can only tell woman apart by their shoe size!" Kamito exploded.

"…" Restia stared at him with an amazed expression

"Ah…well the point is moot, since I'm not having children. Even if I did, it _most certainly _won't be as a mother"

"…..Ahahahahaha!" Restia burst out laughing

"W-what's so funny" Kamito asked, blushing a bit.

"B-But you w-were taking that s-so seriously!" Restia managed to force pass a fit of giggles "I-I was just teasing you as payback b-but y-you…ahahahaha!"

"…You done yet?"

"Hahaha…ah, don't worry Kamito, I'm sure you'd make a great parent!"

"Oh, just shut up already" Kamito said, his face becoming increasingly red.

"Hahaha…ahh, even after knowing you for this long, it's refreshing to see new sides of you all the time"

"Likewise. I can't remember the last time I saw you laugh that much" Kamito said with a good natured scowl.

*Stomp stomp stomp crash!*

Their conversation was cut short by a certain hellcat bursting into the room with a panicked expression.

"Ren-sama, you're with child!? ….and who the hell is that woman!?" Quickly following after her was the rest of Team Scarlet, with equally worried expressions.

Kamito couldn't see for himself, but he was certain Restia had a knowing smirk that said 'I told you this disguise is perfect' on her face.

* * *

On the dining room table of Team Scarlet's suite was an extravagant breakfast. Thick French-style pumpkin soup, deliciously tender omelets, Caesar salad with added tuna, and last but not least for dessert, there was yogurt topped with strawberry jam. However, this culinary display was being all but ignored, as the members of Team Scarlet were interrogating Kamito and Restia.

"So this girl here…?"

"Yes, I am Ren Ashbell's younger sister. Thank you for taking care of my onee-chan" Restia declared, giving the rest of Team Scarlet a bow.

_"Younger sister? Really?" _Kamito telepathically questioned

_"Yep~ Got a problem?" _

_ "…No, I guess that works" _

"Ah, no we should be thanking Ren-sama for taking care of us!" Replied the ever diligent Ellis, also bowing.

"Y-Yeah, we could have never gotten this far without her" Claire said, following suit

"But how did you even get into Ren-san's room in the first place, Ashbell-san? This is the third floor" Rinslet questioned.

"Humph, I'm not the younger sister of the **Strongest **for no reason!" Restia declared.

"That's…how do I say…?"

"…It's rather convincing…" Seeing that Kamito's teammates had been successfully duped, the bespectacled darkness spirit flashed him the 'victory' sign. Kamito waved back weakly.

"Say, why is Est glaring at your little sister, Ren-sama?" Claire whispered to Kamito

Indeed, ever since she was untied, Est had been glaring at Restia ferociously, while clinging to Kamito's arm like a sloth to a tree branch.

"W-Who knows…" Kamito whispered back "I'm still trying to figure out Fianna"

As if prompted, Fianna peeked out from a door way. Establishing eye contact with Kamito, she blushed furiously, then dashed away.

"Hm, she has been acting strange since last night…I wonder what's wrong. Do you think she's feeling the side effects from being attacked last night?" Ellis said worriedly.

"I'm sure it's nothing" Kamito said with a shrug. At the same time, it seemed that Restia and Rinslet had begun to discuss the virtues of good tea._ 'I guess that princess is really innocent at heart, if she's reacting this much to a single kiss' _

"Hey, hey, Onee-chan" Restia called out

"…Yeah?" It took a moment for Kamito to realize that she was talking to him.

"Rinslet here recommended a place that sells excellent tea leaves. Shall we go outside for a bit?"

"Outside?"

"Today is our last rest day before the start of the main competition, of course we should go outside and have a good time!" Rinslet explained.

"Come on Onee-chan, can go? Please?" Restia asked with an innocent tone

'_I can't refuse a request of hers under normal circumstances. Like this I don't stand a chance…' _Under the intense assault of Restia's doe-eyed stare Kamito had no choice but to acquiesce "Ugh…okay, let's go"

"It is decided, now hurry up and get ready to go!"

"Right, we can't be cheerful cooped up indoors all the time."

"And in a place so close to the port, there are many shops set up here too."

The other girls voiced their approval as they excitedly began to prepare themselves for a shopping trip.

"So what's the real reason for this trip?" Kamito asked once the other girls were out of earshot.

"Oh, so I can't just want to spend time with my beloved 'onee-chan'?" Restia asked coyly.

"…" In response, Est tightened her grip on Kamito's arm and Kamito raised an eyebrow in question.

"Fine, fine, I wanted to visit the Biblion of the **Divine Ritual Institute**" Restia admitted

"The Biblion, huh?" As the house of records for the largest and oldest organization in the continent, the **Divine Ritual Institute's **Biblion was certain to house rare books that couldn't be found anywhere else. "Hm, you always did love to read"

"You two Ashbells! Even the noble me will get impatient if you take that long" Rinslet complained. It seemed that the rest of the girls had finished preparing themselves.

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming!"

* * *

And so, Kamito and his friends, dressed in their uniforms, took a carriage ride to the port. Simple wooden stalls were set up on the street sides in this area of the port, creating a lively atmosphere like that of a shopping street holding a festival.

Various countries of the continent had also worked together to raise funds for various food and entertainment facilities to welcome the spectators and participants of the **Blade Dance**.

"Wow – clear skies today."

"Mm, we are above the clouds, after all." Claire stretched like a cat as she walked, she and Kamito chatted while walking together. Est and Restia were latched to Kamito's arms, glaring at each other as they walked.

Hanging high in the sky, the **Floating Isle**— Ragna Ys — should have stood no chance against fierce winds, but because this sacred land had the protection of the **Wind Elemental Lord**, it was in no danger of being blown away.

Small flying crafts could be seen flying to and from the port, gliding between the gaps of clouds. As the main event of the Blade Dance was about to begin, nobles from countries all over the continent had already begun to gather here.

"This really is spectacular."

"Only on the floating island can you see such a view."

Ellis and Rinslet expressed their amazement in muttered exclamations.

"... It would have been great if Fianna could have come with us." While muttering, Kamito raised his head to the clear, vast blue sky as he thought about the absent princess. It seemed that she was still avoiding Kamito. The other girls thought Fianna was just feeling overstressed about the upcoming tournament and from being attacked last night, so they decided to let her be.

"Say, say have you heard the rumors about last night?" As the girls (?) walked down the street, Kamito overheard whispered gossip.

"You mean about Ren Ashbell-sama?"

"Yeah! I heard last night she revived a dying woman with a kiss!"

"Surely that's just exaggeration."

"No, no I saw it with my own eyes. One moment some poor girl was writhing in pain, with her face as pale as death, and the next she was back on her feet, good as new!"

"You know, legend states that the **Sacred Queen**, Areishia Idriss could cure people's injuries with her blood…"

"…And Ashbell-sama saved the girl with her saliva…you don't think…?"

"Ashbell-sama is the reincarnation of the **Sacred Queen**? Now that you mention it, I have heard rumors of that"

"…It would explain her great strength and nobility….besides, there's already a **Demon King**, so that isn't too farfetched!"

"Say, doesn't that girl look sort of like…"

'_Crap' _Kamito quickly turned to the girls "Hey, why don't we buy Fianna a get well gift? This shop looks like it has some nice goods"

"Ah, that's a good idea"

"Heh, it looks like Lily's information management skills are as good as ever" Restia said, leaning against Kamito's arm and whispering into his ear. In response, Est yanked Kamito in her direction. The other three girls glowered enviously at their 'intimacy' but said nothing.

The slate street was lined with a wide variety of shops. As they were only temporary stalls, the materials they were made of were not particularly impressive. However, the craftsmen or chefs working inside were top talents who had been recruited from many countries. The **Blade Dance** was an excellent opportunity to showcase the nation's wealth so countries tend to generously spend huge sums of money on the pre-tournament festivities.

"I didn't want to say this but this place really is terribly crowded."

"Men everywhere... I'm starting to feel dizzy."

Ellis and Rinslet looked around uneasily. It seems that the ladies, having grown up in such a sheltered environment, were not used to such bustling places. Whenever a man, passing by quickly, brushed shoulders with them, they would let out small squeals and press themselves tightly against Kamito.

Claire was no exception, from the very start, she had repeatedly been sticking close to Kamito then immediately pulling away.

Given that Kamito's arms were being occupied by Est and Restia, the antics of the girls were making him feel a bit crowded, but he decided not to complain because he felt sorry for them (and most certainly because he found it greatly amusing).

However, he did not wish to tarnish the dignity of the ladies he partnered with, so—

"Say... there are far too many people here, so why don't we find someplace cooler to rest?"

"Mm, that sounds good..." Claire and the others nodded in agreement. They looked around in search of a shop they could have a cup of tea at. And then –

"Ren-san, look... there's a _La Parfait_ shop over there!" Rinslet pointed towards a stylish-looking café across the road.

"Oh, it is! I've always wanted to try their cakes."

"If I remember correctly, this café is very popular throughout the empire... I-I'm kind of interested as well."

Even Claire and Ellis knew of it. Evidently, the business that had set up that temporary store was very famous. Kamito looked questioningly at the two spirits clinging to him, who both nodded in affirmation.

"Well, since all seem to be in favor, let's go"

"Agreed!" "Yes!" "Mmhm...!"

The girls nodded in agreement and Kamito was dragged by the five towards the shop.

* * *

The café was almost fully packed, but once the waitress saw that the tournament favorite's team was coming to the stall, she immediately made room for the group.

While sitting at the entrance waiting to be served, Kamito examined the stall's decor. The horizontal beams of the ceiling were naturally bent like tree branches, Kamito was very appreciative of the warm atmosphere this unique design imparted.

"Hm, this shops design is quite humble for such a popular shop." Kamito said, surprised "I was expecting something a bit more grandiose"

"Well it is only a temporary stall" Claire said with a shrug as she flipped through the menu "Let's see….I want a peach pie, a peach sorbet and a peach mousse."

"As always, you're a peach fanatic" Kamito said off-handily as he perused the menu.

"N-None of your business... so what if I like them!?" As Claire said this, the other girls began to order

"This raspberry-flavored cream puff also looks delicious."

"Y-Yes, that seems tasty."

"Oh... This dish puts some ice cream on a fresh hot apple pie to be eaten together..."

"Let's order one and divide it, everyone can have some. Ren-sama, what would you like?"

"I guess I'll have a scone…" Kamito answered perfunctorily, but—

"Why so reserved Ren-sama?"

"Yeah, whenever we eat together, you never order much"

"You should be more decisive, like those two" Rinslet said, pointing at Est and Restia.

"Master Ren, I want a jumbo parfait, a cheese cake and three crepes" Est said.

"Onee-chan, I'll take what she's having, but double it" Restia responded

"Master Ren, please triple my order"

"Onee-chan, quadruple mine"

It seemed the two spirits were competing over something random.

"Look, just because **Blade Dance **participants eat for free, doesn't mean you get to do whatever you want." Kamito said with a sigh "You'll run them out of business if you ask for that much…"

"A-Ah no Ashbell-sama please order as much as you like!" The waitress exclaimed. "If word gets out that you dined in our restaurant, our business is sure to boom!"

"As she said, it's fine. Now please quintuple my order Onee-chan"

"Could you two just get alo—"

"Not a chance" "Completely impossible"

* * *

Kamito eventually convinced the two spirits to make a reasonable order, and not long after, each of the cakes and breads arrived, each looking like an exquisite art piece.

"I can't help but feel that... to eat something so beautiful would almost be a waste."

"These snacks truly are made by the very best chefs representing our empire." As Claire spoke, she opened her mouth wide and took a bite out of the peach pie.

"Waaah... it really is delicious!"

"This raspberry cream puff also tastes extraordinarily refined and delicious."

"Mmmm, there's probably some sweet wine added to this sponge cake... I must try that next time."

Kamito happily listened to the girls' comments, then put his own cake into his mouth.

"Oh, it's delicious." Kamito generally didn't care what his food tasted like, but he could tell that this was excellent. "Mmmm, this really is quite nice…ah, Est you have cream all over you face"

Saying that Kamito took out a handkerchief and gently wiped Est's face.

"Mmmm, that tickles Master Ren" Est said, struggling in Kamito's grip.

Seeing this, Claire, Rinslet, and Ellis looked at each other and—

*Splat* 'Accidently' spilled part of their dessert on their face.

"There, much better—whoa! What happened to you guys!?" Kamito exclaimed, seeing the trio's cream covered face.

"I sneezed" "Coughed" "Yawned"

"*Sigh* Come over here, I'll clean you up" Kamito said patiently, taking out his handkerchief again. "You girls look ridiculous…"

"Wow, I was just joking earlier, but you really are mother material…" Restia giggled with amusement, watching her contractor clean up the trio.

**Break **

After leaving the cafe, Kamito and the others took a stroll near the port.

As they were a group of six extraordinarily beautiful girls (?) they received quite a few stares from passers-by that made them feel a bit uncomfortable, but since they were some distance away from the central shopping street, it wasn't nearly as crowded as before, so overall they felt a lot better.

"Can we take a look in that store?" Rinslet's outstretched hand was pointing at a stall that specialized in selling aristocratic dresses.

"No problem." "Yeah, I don't mind." Claire and Ellis nodded in agreement.

"Rinslet, are you buying clothes now?" Kamito asked, puzzled. As the Blade Dance would begin tomorrow, she would not have many opportunities to wear extravagant dresses.

"I'm not buying them for myself; I'm getting them for Carol and my little sister."

"Your sister?"

"Yes, my sister specially came to watch me show off my talents." Rinslet fluffed her long hair happily.

"Oh, that's right you mentioned her yesterday didn't you?...I imagine she must be just like her older sister; she must be a beautiful, pleasant child." Kamito said, giving Rinslet a smile.

"R-Ren-san what are you saying…" At Kamito's casual compliment, Rinslet blushed, embarrassed.

"M-My sister is very good-looking as well!"

"My sister Velsaria is a beauty too!"

It seemed Claire and Ellis felt an inexplicable sense of competitiveness.

"Ha ha, always the charmer aren't you, onee-chan?" Resita asked, playfully poking Kamito in the stomach.

"Stop touching my master" Est coldly stated, pulling Kamito's arm while glaring at Restia. "It is my duty as Master Ren's sword to cut down annoying people such as you"

"Humph, you're not the only one of Onee-chan's swords, you know?" Restia said, giving Est a cold smile "You should show your predecessors some respect"

It seems the two spirits also felt a sense of competitiveness.

As the girls (?) bickered over pointless quarrels, they entered the unexpectedly spacious shop.

"Well then, let me first pick out something for my sister." Rinslet happily disappeared into the shop.

"Ren-sama, please wait here for me... I'll go try something on." Claire asked.

"Try something on?"

"... U-Uh, I mean, would you help with my decision of clothing?" Claire's cheeks flushed.

"Oh, I don't mind" Kamito said, nodding in understanding "But I don't think you need to ask me for advice, you never fail to dress fashionably whenever we go out to town"

"Aw, why don't you help the poor girl out?" Restia said, poking Kamito in the stomach again. Having personally beaten a sense of fashion into him for 'female training', it seemed Restia wished to see the fruit of her labors.

"I'd be glad to help... but I take no responsibility!"

"It doesn't matter, I just want your thoughts." Claire lifted her two ponytails proudly, and smiled sweetly "I want you to admire me after my gorgeous makeover."

"I look forward to it... But, with such amazing a model, I'm sure any clothes you pick would look good."

"W-What t-the heck are you saying…" Claire stammered, turning away as her face flushed red. Though it was just for a moment, Kamito could see she was making a very happy expression.

** "**Ow!" As the redhead walked deeper into the store, Kamito was once again poked by Restia.

"*Sigh* That girl is madly in love with you enough as it is, you don't have to make it worse with comments like that" Restia sighed, shaking her head.

"Maybe, but Rubia-nee asked me to take care of her." Kamito responded "Besides, she's a good friend. Is it wrong to want her to be happy?"

"No, but at this rate she'll be dependent on you. In fact, all of them are rely on you far more than just as a friend" Restia said, looking at Kamito sadly "Remember, one way or another, when this is all over, you won't be able to meet with them like this ever again"

"Yeah, I know…" Kamito responded "The **Demon King **has no place in a peaceful academy like theirs…"

"As long as you understand" Restia said, patting Kamito on the back.

"Well enough about that!" Kamito exclaimed with false cheer "Why don't you help Est pick out some outfits? The only thing she really has to wear is the uniform"

"…Why do I have to shop with her?" Est complained from behind Kamito's left arm.

"How about that, we agree to something for once" Restia said, just as reluctant. "Why should I shop with that brat?"

"*Sigh* You two should learn to get along already! If you can't work together, we won't be able to win against the **Otherworldly Darkness**, you know?"

"Very well, for the sake of our victory, I will comply with your request" Est said with an unhappy expression.

"Come on Est! I'll pick some cute outfits for you!" Restia said in a cheery tone as she dragged the reluctant sword spirit behind her into the store. A far too cheery tone.

"Restia, you can't pick out embarrassing cloths just because you don't like Est!" Kamito called after them with a serious expression.

"…Fine." Restia replied glumly, her earlier cheer dissipating "Let's go miss sword spirit. I'll see if I can find anything that will fit on that washing board of yours"

"Unhand me darkness spirit! I can walk on my own" Est responded, trying to break free of glasses-wearing spirit's grip

"Hah….those two…" Kamito sighed

* * *

Kamito waited for the girls to finish shopping while giving a cursory of the shops wares when he felt a tug on his sleeve. Turning to the source of the pull, Kamito saw a red faced Ellis.

"Ellis... what is it?"

"That... c-come with me!"

"...?"

Tugging at Kamito's cuffs, Ellis pulled him into a small room partitioned off by curtains.

It was a dressing room with a huge mirror.

"Oh my, how bold of you to court me with all the girls still in the same store." Kamito said, slightly impressed "Well, I suppose such straightforwardness suits you. Just be sure to take responsibility if this turns into a scandal!"

"W-W-What the hell are you saying Ren-sama! T-T-That's not it at all!" Ellis yelled, blushing a deep crimson.

"Shh, you're making a scene…" Kamito said, putting a finger on Ellis' lips "…But really, why are you bringing me into a dressing room?"

"Uh, uh, actually... i-it's because I want you to comment on the clothing I try on."

"Comment on clothing?"

"Right. It's a rare opportunity, so I'd also like to buy some clothes. It's just that... I'm ashamed to say I don't exactly know much about girls' dresses. I was very impressed by dress last night, so I'd like your opinion"

"Okay then, this Ren Ashbell will gladly lend you my advice!" Kamito felt a bit disquieted that so many girls were asking him for fashion tips, but decided for his sanity to let it pass "What sort of clothing are you shopping for?"

"Ah... uh, right now I'm torn between these two pieces –"

Ellis coughed loudly, then took out two different articles of clothing and presented them to Kamito.

"Oh, so it's a choice between black and white..." The cloth before him was dotted with intricate lace flowers. The fabric was smooth and gave off a sense of quality. It should probably be silk? The upper edge was also lined with lovely lotus leaf decorations—

"But anyway you look at it, it's underwear isn't it…" Kamito said with a sigh. No mistake about it, what Ellis was holding was indeed a set of high-class underwear.

"Well, answer quickly... w-which one do you like!" Ellis herself seemed embarrassed; as she asked her question, her face flushed bright red.

"Which one? What really matters with underwear is comfort isn't it? After all, no one really sees your underwear unless…" Kamito put a hand on his chin as if in deep thought "No way! Could it be that the man-hating Ellis has finally found a special someone!?"

"W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU SAYIN REN-SAMA! ! ?" Ellis screamed "T-T-THERE'S NO WAY….t-that w-would be t-true…"

"Oh? Methinks the lady doth protest too much~" Kamito said with a knowing grin "Come on, we're friends right? You can tell me who's caught your interest…"

"I-I'm telling the truth! I-If anything I like—! "Ellis managed to catch herself before saying something compromising. "T-That is to say, there isn't anyone like that!"

"Hai, hai, I'll leave it like that if you want." Kamito said, leaving the subject "You just want me to pick right? Let's see…"

On the one hand was pure and lovely white.

On the other was mature, sophisticated black.

'_Ellis is a high-spirited, brave and heroic Knight Captain... common wisdom would say to pick white, I guess... No, precisely because of this, reverse thinking might be better. For an honest and pure girl like Ellis, if she wore mature and womanly black underwear... the contradiction would certainly be arousing… _

"Ren-sama…? I-Is something wrong?" Ellis asked, worried that the girl (?) was taking so long.

"Hm, I've got it" Kamito nodded hastily and made his decision"... I would choose the black, I think the mature black underwear suits you well."

"Y-Yes, really... On days where the difference between winning and losing is critical, I'll often wear black underwear." Ellis nodded, apparently satisfied.

"Was that all? Let's go then" Kamito turned to leave, but then was stopped by Ellis softly clearing her throat.

"U-Um…R-Ren-sama?" Ellis asked, shyly lifted her eyes in Kamito's direction.

"Yes?"

"Do you think t-this underwear really... will look good on me?"

"…Yeah, I'm sure it will. If I were I guy, I'm sure I'd feel excited if I saw it" Kamito said, patting Ellis on the head. _'Or rather, even though I'm a girl right now, I can't feel a bit aroused…" _

"Excellent... Then at the critical moment, I will be sure to wear it!" At Kamito's candid answer, Ellis's lips curved upwards in a happy smile.

"Ha ha, I'm sure the man of your dreams won't stand a chance when the time comes" Kamito said, giving Ellis a reassuring pat on the back as he left the changing room "Do your best!"

"I-I already said, that's not it at all!" Ellis exclaimed, chasing after him.

* * *

After departing the dressing room, Kamito found Claire waiting near the entrance, were he had been standing earlier. Sneaking up behind her, he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Claire, sorry to have kept you waiting."

"R-Ren-sama, where did you go!? I was looking for you everywhere!"

"Sorry, I went outside the shop for a second... Oh, the dress you're wearing is very cute."

"Huh... R-Really? You really think it's very cute?" A puff of hot air emerged from the top of Claire's head, and her two ponytails bobbed up and down.

She was wearing a white dress of a more mature style, which was also cut very low in the front. Truthfully speaking, the chest area of the dress looked a bit collapsed, but Kamito intentionally neglected to mention this point.

"Yep, it suits you well. I told you that you didn't need my advice, you've chosen a fine dress" Kamito patted Claire on the head reassuringly.

"T-Then I'll buy it right away!" Claire said, rushing to the merchant to pay.

"Ah, we're done as well 'onee-chan'!" Restia shouted, dragging a reluctant Est behind her. Restia was wearing a pure white gothic dress and Est was wearing a pure black dress of the same design. The striking contrast of their hair and clothing made a good impression on Kamito.

"Well? How does it look?" Restia said, giving Kamito a twirl.

"Looks great. You're sense of fashion is impeccable as always Restia" Kamito honestly was impressed. He didn't say it, but he felt that they looked kind of like mirror images, in a way. _'Or perhaps complete opposite is more accurate?_'

"Why thank you. Flattery will get you everywhere with me" Restia leaned forward to give Kamito a peck on the cheek but—

"Get off my master, Darkness Spirit" Est yanked her back.

"Humph, you really are no fun." Restia pouted, black lighting crackling about her fingers "Do you want me to play with you instead?"

"Now, now, let's just go buy the dresses. We shouldn't be making a scene" Kamito said, playing the peacekeeper, pulling the bickering spirits to the merchant. _'Ugh, are they still fighting? I guess getting them to shop together didn't work out' _

However, just as Kamito thought that, he caught sight of Restia help straighten part of Est's dress. "Really now, this dress isn't as short as the uniform skirt. You have to be more careful miss sword spirit!"

"Hm, fine, then teach me how to walk with such a long dress" Est replied in a monotone.

'_Huh, I guess it did something after all' _Kamito corrected his earlier statement. It seemed that their little shopping expedition brought them closer, if only just a bit.

* * *

**Now you may be wondering why Restia is randomly showing up in this part of the story. To you I say, 'why would I not have Restia randomly show up in this part of the story'!? Ahem. Anyway, this is probably going to be the last update until Christmas, so think of this as an early Christmas present (Merry Christmas by the way). Well, until next time.**


	24. Chapter 22: The Queens II

**Happy New Year Internets! I thought I'd kick off the new year with a double release! So yeah, two chapters today! Enjoy and Review (or don't).**

* * *

**Chapter 22 **

When the girls (?) finished shopping, they found themselves in front of the Biblion of Ragna Ys. In terms of size, it was considerably smaller than the library at the academy. However, since it was a building of immense historical value, there was no reason not to visit. (Restia's passionate tirade about the importance of reading may have also helped convinced them)

_'Also, it contains several rare or forbidden books…' _Kamito mused as he and the others entered the building. They were greeted with the sight of innumerable bookshelves, each as high as the ceiling.

"This library sure is huge..."

"Yeah…hold on! Is that…!?"

"N-No way, it is! It's even a first edition copy! W-We're off Ren-san!"

It seemed that Claire and Rinslet found a book that caught their eyes. The pair of them dashed off to some distant book shelf.

"Humph, despite how they act, they are top of the class after all." Ellis happily commented on the pair's excitement "I'm glad they're showing such scholastic enthusiasm; it will reflect well on the academy"

"R-Right…scholastic enthusiasm…." Having vision good enough that it bordered a supernatural ability, Kamito could see that the two girls were gushing over a copy of Lily Flame's extremely controversial and widely banned book, _Ren Ashbell in the Rye_.

"_Well, I suppose for innocent princess maidens like those two, it's certainly educational in a sense…" _

"_The things in that book shouldn't ever be learned by adults either! Even the Alphas Theocracy banned that book for being too graphic!" _

"_Yeah, they made quadruple X a rating just for that book, didn't they?"_

"_The scary thing is that Lily heavily censored what actually happened. The real thing was even more…intense…" _

"_Oh, you were there __**Annie**__? Most of us weren't contracted yet at the time, so we only know from hearsay" _

"_Well it all started about a year ago when—" _

"_ONE TIME! I got drunk ONE. TIME. Even though I have immense resistance to any sort of toxin, I get drunk one time, and no even lets me near wine!" _

"_To be fair, it did take a lot to get him drunk. It took him three to even feel tipsy" _

"_Three bottles? That's not too much…" _

"_No, it was three barrels. Of rectified spirits" _

"…_How are you even still alive Master?" _

"_Ugh, can we please stop talking about that incident? I haven't been able to look at calamari the same way ever since…"_

"I hate to interrupt your 'important' conversation, but I'm going to explore the Biblion on my own, okay 'Onee-chan'?" Restia asked, cutting in. Though the glasses-wearing spirit sounded impatient, she was clearly amused by the conversation.

"Oh, sure. Have fun Restia" Kamito said as Restia disappeared into the sea of bookshelves. It seemed Ellis had also wandered off on her own; Kamito was alone with Est. "What do you want to read Est?"

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to learn what happened my previous master's companions" The sword spirit said solemnly.

"Areishia Idriss's companions, was it?" Kamito nodded to show his agreement, then walked with Est to the bookshelf that held records of legends from all across the continent.

Though considerably less famous than the **Sacred Queen**, there had been five companions who had accompanied Areishia Idriss in her quest to slay the **Demon King**. An honorable knight captain. A barbarian from the northern wastes. The **Fire Queen **of the time. A shaman from across the western ocean. A skilled assassin. And a mysterious blind swordmaster, the only man in the group.

"Yes. As you already know, my master passed on shortly after defeating….you." Est hesitated a bit before continuing "However, I'd like to see if the people who accompanied us on our quest lived fulfilling lives after that"

"Hm, now that I think about it, most of the stories I've heard focus entirely on Areishia…I guess that's just how history works" Kamito said with a shrug. "Before I was driven mad by **Ren Ashdoll**'s power, 'I' was a pretty decent king, if I may say so myself."

"Oh? Do tell. By the time I was awakened, you were already known as the **Demon King**."

The two shared stories with each other of a time long past.

* * *

"Uuu….where am I now...?" Ellis grumbled as looked about warily.

The knight captain had been wandering aimlessly when she suddenly realized she was lost in a maze of bookshelves. _'Um, the last thing I remember was going down a flight of stairs and then taking a right…or was it a left?' _

"Maybe if I take a look at the books, I can discern where I am in the Biblion…" Ellis said as she pulled a random book off a shelf

"Hm, let's see... Ancient Taboo Magic...so then that means I'm in the—Ahhh!?" While flipping through the book, Ellis let out a shriek of shock. "N-Nasty... t-this is simply too obscene!"

Throwing the book on the ground, Ellis started to walk away but—

"W-Well that was just a brief look…t-that wasn't enough to get an accurate approximation of my location after all…Yeah, I'm only looking through so I can tell where I am!" Ellis nodded to herself, then picked up the book with trembling fingers.

"... Wow!? W-What is this thing! I-I don't understand... h-how could one be willing to do such a thing!" It seemed that the book was too high level for the young knight captain. She once again threw the book onto the floor.

"Hey! What are you doing over here!?" Ellis started as a librarian shouted at her. It seemed that Ellis' shriek had echoed through the Biblion, drawing the librarian's attention.

"S-Sorry! I was just looking around and—!"

"Don't you know this place is forbidden!? Only members of the **Divine Ritual Institute **or participants in the **Blade Dance **are allowed to enter this area!" The librarian exclaimed.

"A-Ah, but I'm a participant" Ellis stammered out.

"You are?...Oh, you're one of the girls on Ashbell-sama's team! A thousand apologies!" The librarian bowed her head in apology. As she did so, her eyes fell on the spread-open pages of the book Ellis was reading. It depicted a pair of princess maidens entwined in a very indecent position.

"I-I-I see, s-so you were reading this sort of…I'm terribly sorry to interrupt! I-I'll get going now!" The librarian dashed off in a panic.

"A-Ah wait! I haven't asked you for directions yet!" Ellis yelled out as she chased after the retreating librarian.

* * *

While Ellis was attempting to get her bearings, Kamito and Est had been reading various books about the **Sacred Queen** and occasionally sharing a laugh at how blatantly wrong the historians got some details.

'_It's a pity 'I' never got to really talk with Areishia. From what I heard from Est, it feels like we'd get along well' _Kamito though with a wry smile as he put the books back in their selves. As he was doing that—

"—Ren…Ashbell?"

Kamito turned in the direction of the sudden call. "Oh, you're the girl who passed out on the airship, right?"

"Ah, yes. I owe you my thanks for that" The girl smiled slightly at being remembered. With thick bright shoulder-length black hair, she had an icy kind of beauty. The girl was wearing a beret inlaid with the crest of a flying dragon, as well as a black military uniform that gave her a majestic aura and suited her very well.

"Hm, my teammates already conveyed your thanks last night, there's no need for you to do so again, Leonora Lancaster" Indeed, staring at Kamito through her glasses with a strong and forceful gaze, was a contestant from Dracunia and Leader of the Knights of the Dragon Emperor – Leonora Lancaster.

"Even so, I'm in your debt. Should you ever be in need of aid, just call and I shall do my best to help you" Leonora insisted. "Of course, that won't apply during the **Blade Dance**, though"

"Naturally. If we teamed up, the tournament would end a little too quickly, don't you think? That wouldn't be any fun, now would it?" Kamito flashed a grin at Leonora. "Besides, we wouldn't have nearly as many opportunities to cross blades"

"Indeed. It was foolish of me to even bring it up Ashbell-sama" Leonora replied with a similar, knowing grin. "Well, at least I determined that we think alike"

"You think so? That makes me a bit happy" Kamito replied cutely "But anyway, what brings you to the Biblion?"

"Hm, obviously I'm gathering intelligence on other countries' teams." Leonora pushed up her spectacles with her middle finger as she replied to Kamito's question.

'_Despite possessing strength few other participants could rival, she still put in the effort to find out about her competitors – she truly will be a worthwhile opponent.' _Kamito thought to himself "…Hm? You didn't wear glasses before, did you?"

"As expected of the **Strongest**, even such subtle changes cannot escape your notice."

"Uh... does that really qualify as a subtle change?" If it were a slight change of hairstyle, he might not notice, but glasses were rather difficult to overlook.

"I only wear them to read. My eyesight is actually quite poor. I use spirit magic during blade dances to strengthen my vision." Leonora explained, ignoring Kamito's question. The Dragon Knight maiden stared at Kamito with an intense expression "Say it directly if you wish... say I don't look good in glasses."

"Ah...? Not at all, I think the look suits you, I think it's very cute." Kamito honestly stated. Leonora did look quite good in glasses.

"W-Wha—!?" Leonora shouted with an embarrassed expression before she composed herself "*Ahem* Well, why are you at the Biblion Ashbell-sama?"

"Me? My, um…my little sister wanted to read some books, so she dragged my entire team here" Kamito explained.

"Oh? You have a little sister?" Leonora asked with a surprised expression.

"Yeah, but keep it a secret, okay? Fame tends to interfere with a normal lifestyle, so I try to keep most of my family information private" Kamito said, putting a finger on his lips while giving Leonora a wink.

"I can relate. In Dracunia, my family gets a lot of attention as well" Leonora nodded with understanding "You should take care that the Alphas Theocracy doesn't find out about this, though."

"O-Oh? W-Why's that?"

"I've heard rumors that they have been doing despicable things to ensure that their **Demon King **is victorious in this **Blade Dance**. As the tournament favorite, it's likely they'd try something if they found out you had a sister" Leonora said "That being said, the Alphas Theocracy isn't the only country you need to watch out for"

"I-I see…Thanks, I'll keep your warning in mind." Kamito said, deciding that it would be best not to inform the dragon knight that half of those 'despicable things' had probably been committed by him. "Still, I'm surprised you're willing to give your competition advice"

"Humph, that is simply because I hope to do battle with you at your peak condition. Don't read too much into it, I still intend to do everything in my power to defeat you. It is my principle to bring out my all against any opponents."

"That's fine... show me what you got." Kamito replied with a smirk. Based on Kamito's estimates, Leonora was a bit stronger than Velsaria. Unlike Velsaria though, it seemed she was not complacent or careless even against weaker opponents. _'Claire and the others probably won't be able to beat her, but I won't have too many problems'_

"Well, if you insist –" All of a sudden, Leonora abruptly pushed Kamito against the bookshelf.

"Hm? What is it?" Kamito plainly stated as stared at the pair of upwardly curving eyes looking at him from behind glasses. Having dealt with rabid fans for years, Kamito wasn't particularly flustered by Leonora's behavior.

"You just said 'show me what you've got', didn't you?" Leonora held her index finger to Kamito's lips, and stepped even closer to him, her breasts pressed tightly against Kamito's arm.

"I see…well I suppose those are pretty impressive. They're unexpectedly big" Kamito commented.

"I should be saying that to you. You look flat at first glance, but up close I can see their surprisingly large" Leonora said in amazement. "Wait, that's not it. Is my body getting you excited?"

"…What kind of question is that?" Kamito asked with a bemused expression.

"Sorry, I'm rather new to this seducing thing."

"Ah, so that's what that was" Kamito said, nodding in understanding "Yeah, you're doing it all wrong. The first thing you should change is….wait, why are you trying to seduce me again? You just said you wanted a clean fight against me in the **Blade Dance**"

"The military of Dracunia decided that it would be a waste for your martial prowess to be wasted on a peaceful country like Ordesia. Even if we were to lose the **Blade Dance**, it would even out if we were able to bring you to our side" Leonora explained "Well, not that I have any intention of losing"

"Oh, that makes sense" In simple terms, they were currently in a situation commonly known as the honey trap. "Hm? By why would they send you? Isn't it common sense to send a man?"

"Humph, don't underestimate Dracunia's information gathering ability. We already know you have no interest in men. Now obediently grovel at my feet"

"Ha ha, sorry but I'm more of an S than an M. Also, is it just me or did your personality totally change?" Kamito's initial impression of Leonora was that she was an honorable and innocent knight, but the girl before him seemed to be completely different from the person he had just been talking to. Looking closely, Kamito realized Leonora's originally black pupils were now a smoky red. "Either way, you're still going about this the wrong way. You still have a long way to go when it comes to seduction"

"As expected of the **Strongest**, just this much won't do. I'll have to raise the stakes" Leonora picked the skirt of her uniform up by both sides, and slowly lifted it upwards.

"If you expose your underwear out in public like this, people are going to think you're a pervert you know?"

"You needn't worry, as servants of the dragon, we Dracunia princess maidens... don't have the habit of wearing panties."

"Um, how is that not something to worry about? In fact that just makes it worse…Though I suppose from the seduction stand point, it's better…?"Kamito wondered aloud.

As Leonora gradually lifter her skirt her skirt approached even closer to the edge of modesty. Just before her skirt would be completely lifted—

"That's enough of that"

"Ouch!"

-Kamito flicked Leonora's forehead.

"I'm not exactly the best of people, but there's no way I'd let a cute girl like you become a flasher"

"... C-Cute? Me?" The dragon girl stared with wide eyes in surprise "That's the first time... anyone's said something like that to me..."

"Have you regained your senses, Leonora Lancaster?" Kamito asked as the burnt smoky red glaze on Leonora's pupils began to disappear, replaced by the original black.

"Yes. I'm very sorry, just now the **Dragon Blood** in my body seemed to have awaken carelessly." Leonora apologized, looking a bit ashamed.

"Is that so? Be more careful next time, then. You could have caused a scene, in more ways than one"

"…" Leonora stared at Kamito with a shocked expression.

"What is it?"

"No, I'm just surprised you know about the **Dragon Blood**…"

"Humph, you're not the only one who's researched their competition" Kamito returned.

"I see…" Leonora continued to stare at him "…and, even though you know about it, you're not scared?"

"Me? Scared of you?" Kamito asked incredulously "Did you forget who you're talking to?"

"**The Strongest Blade Dancer**…heh, it seems I said something meaningless again" Leonora chuckled happily "We'll continue some other time. The next time we meet will probably be on the battlefield, though."

Saying that Leonora turned and quickly marched, military-style, from the scene.

"Heh, I wouldn't have it any other way" Kamito said, walking back to Est.

* * *

It was evening by the time the group left the Biblion. Though they had intended to leave earlier, they had to spend an inordinate amount of time locating the missing Ellis. All of them being exhausted by the whole ordeal, they decided to take a carriage back. By the time they returned to the castle, the sun had already set.

"Are you sure it's okay to leave your sister at the Biblion after dark?" Claire asked worriedly. The group returning was indeed one person short. Restia had stayed behind, saying she found some old texts that could be 'useful'.

"Oh, she'll be fine." Kamito reassured the girls "In terms of combat power, she isn't any weaker than the rest of you; she can take care of herself"

"Really? To have reached that level at that young age…I guess she really is your younger sister…" Ellis said, impressed.

"R-Right…that young age…" Kamito said, looking away awkwardly. "A-Anyway, we should get to packing. Starting tomorrow, we'll be living out in the wilderness for a while"

As soon as they arrived back to their room, Kamito began packing. The items he put into the bag included some easy-to-carry food and a lantern made of spirit crystals, and other necessities for survival in the forest. As the rules of the tournament limited the amount of things he could bring with him, the items he would bring had to be carefully selected.

"Hah, last time it was so much simpler, just a simple elimination tournament…" Kamito complained as he tried to determine whether it would be better to bring an additional fire spirit crystal or water purification crystal.

Next to him, the rest of the girls were also preparing their gear. Fianna, however, was still acting oddly, pausing every now and then to stare at Kamito. _'At least she stopped running away from me'_

"…Say, where's Rinslet? Shouldn't she be packing too?" Though he was just distracting himself from the task before him, he was genuinely worried about where the blonde-haired ojou-sama had wandered off to.

"Oh, she's off playing with her little sister" Claire answered blandly. As if on cue—

"Wow, so beautiful! My onee-sama's hair is pretty as always!"

"Ah ah... Mireille, don't pull my hair!"

-From outside the room came the voices of girls.

Curious as to what Rinslet's little sister looked like, Kamito opened the door and walked to the hallway. Immediately entering his vision was a little girl playfully tugging at Rinslet's hair.

"...Rinslet, what're you doing?"

"Ah... Ren-san!?" At the sound of Kamito's voice, Rinslet turned her head in surprise.

"Ren?" The little girl playing with her hair turned to face Kamito too.

Just like Rinslet, the little girl also had a head of gorgeous pale gold hair. The white dress she was wearing contrasted nicely with her clear emerald eyes. The little girl looked to be about seven or eight. While she was still young, she looked extremely cute, and quite similar to Rinslet.

"Oh wow, so that's Ren onee-chan! Look, I see Ren-chan!" Grinning widely, the girl took big strides towards Kamito and buried her head in his abdomen with an 'oof'.

Though taken by surprise, Kamito's maternal instincts kicked in, and he began patting the girl lightly on the head.

"Mireille, you cannot do that! You are a lady of the Laurenfrost family, how can you display such thoroughly indecent behavior!" Rinslet yelled as she hastily ran over "A-And I'm not just saying that because I'm jealous or something either!"

"Uh, I'm not sure if you realize, but you said that last part aloud" Kamito said, looking at Rinslet with a raised eyebrow.

"I-I did!?" Rinslet squeaked, before covering her mouth with her hands.

"Aww, I don't have to be too polite with Ren-chan right? She's going to be our maid soon anyway!" Mireille complained.

"... What?" Upon hearing the girl's words, Kamito could not help but frown in puzzlement.

"M-M-Mireille! W-W-W-What in the world are you saying!?"

"Huh? But in all your letter you keep on saying how much you 'want' Ren-chan, so –"

Before she could continue, Rinslet quickly put her hand over the girl's mouth.

"Really, first Dracunia, now I get a job offer from the Laurenfrost? Is this a career faire or something?" Kamito scratched his head "So anyway, this child here is your younger sister, Rinslet?"

"That's right. My name is Mireille Laurenfrost, and I am the third daughter of the Laurenfrost family." Breaking free of Rinslet's grasp, the girl curtsied to Kamito like a perfect aristocrat.

"Well then, Mireille Laurenfrost, I am Ren Ashbell, your sister's teammate, at your service" Kamito returned with a just as elegant curtsy.

"I know, onee-sama has told me all about you! How you're so strong and dependable and dashing and—"Mireille said with a sweet smile, before she was once again hushed by her elder sister.

"Aww, I didn't know you thought that highly of me Rinslet!" Kamito said, beaming at Rinslet.

"W-W-What nonsense this girl is saying! I-I'll acknowledge that you're strong, but the noble me is still far superior!" Rinslet exclaimed, her face so red that she looked about to go up in smoke.

"Oooh... elder sister is embarrassed now, how cute!" Mireille giggled, making Rinslet's face get even redder.

"... Humph, I h-hate you, stop speaking nonsense to bully me!" Rinslet complained, gentling hitting Mireille on the shoulder.

Looking at the two of them, Kamito could not hold back a smile. As heartwarming as the whole display was, though, Kamito decided to intercede on behalf of his teammate. Kamito gently placed his hand on Mirelle's head.

"Ah!" Mireille squealed as if she was being tickled.

"Young Mireille, you really shouldn't vex your sister like that."

"... Oh...uh-huh. Ren-chan, I'm sorry." Blushing slightly, Mireille nodded. It seemed that, like her sister, she was a naturally honest and good child.

"Oh? You've already conquered Mireille-sama with your sweet talk? You're as impressive as always Ashbell-sama" Suddenly, Carol spoke up, appearing from a side corridor.

"Hm, so that presence was you after all. Eavesdropping on your masters is a bad habit Carol-san" Kamito said, waving to Carol.

At Carol's words, Rinslet stared at Kamito in astonishment "R-Ren-san…n-no, even if it's you, I won't allow a threesome with my sister!"

"…Excuse me?" Kamito asked, completely bewildered by Rinslet's words.

"I-I read a-all about it in a b-book today! M-My s-sister is far too young for s-such things!" Rinslet declared. It seemed she had been influenced by the book she was reading with Claire.

Rinslet took a step forward and reached out as if to protect her sister, while Kamito just rolled his eyes at her. Carol was giggling lightly at the whole display.

"I-I think, if I'm together with onee-sama... I don't mind doing anything at all!" This little sister was really something, to say such bold things.

"All right, Mireille-san... your elder sister has things to do, so let's be good and go back to our room." Carol said, once she stopped laughing.

"Oooh... but I still want to play more with Ren-chan." Mireille said, shaking her head defiantly.

Seeing this, Carol whispered into Mireille's ear "Be good, you mustn't disrupt your sister's private time!"

"Oh... t-true. I see, Carol." Mireille abruptly stopped her fuss and grasped Rinslet's arm tightly.

"Onee-sama, I'll be cheering you on tomorrow, so you must save Judia and bring her back!" Her innocent, smiling expression suddenly turned very serious.

"I know, leave it to me." In response, Rinslet nodded back with determination etched on her face.

"Umu, I'll do that" Mireille released her sister's arm, broke out into her original smile, and turned towards Kamito. "Ren-chan, after the **Blade Dance ends**, you must come visit our Laurenfrost region."

"Sure, if I have the time" Kamito said, patting Mireille on the head.

"It'd also be great if you accepted the maid job" The young girl said mischievously.

"Hm, I do have prior job experience, and the benefits for working for the Laurenfrost are probably high… "Kamito said, in deep thought "…But does it pay more than being an **Elemental Lord**?"

"Uh…I don't think so?" Mireille replied as she exited the hallway, accompanied by Carol "Give it some thought though!"

"I h-hate her... taking care of that girl really gives me a headache..." Rinslet complained, though she had a smile on her face.

"But you love her all the same, right?" Kamito said, turning to Rinslet

"B-But of course, I am after all the eldest sister of the house." Rinslet said, a little embarrassed.

"Ah, this sort of reminds me of my relationship with my younger brother…wait, it's sister now…" Getting a headache thinking about **Alexandros' **gender change, Kamito decided to change the subject. "Oh yeah, who was that Judia person you two were talking about just now?"

"..." A dark cloud passed over Rinslet's face.

"S-Sorry... did I just ask a question I shouldn't have?"

"N-No, not at all!" Rinslet shook her head "Judia is my other sister, the second Laurenfrost daughter."

"Oh? So you have another younger sister."

"Yes. She's now in the Laurenfrost castle, in a long unending sleep." Tearfully, Rinslet told the whole story to Kamito.

Apparently Judia Laurenfrost was a powerful princess maiden who made an error during a sacrificial ritual for the **Water Elemental Lord**. In a fury, the Elemental Lord imprisoned her in a curse of never-melting ice. Though many elementalists were hired to break the curse, none of them succeeded.

"…And so, I decided to participate in the **Blade Dance **to free her from the cursed ice. That is my **Wish**." Rinslet finished, clenching her fists determinedly. However, Kamito was barely listening, distracted by his own thoughts.

"_Frozen in __**Iseria**__'s cursed ice…Blonde hair and emerald-green eyes…the age matches too…Is Ymi…?" _

* * *

**(One Year Ago) **

"Ah, Rubia-nee. I've successfully completed the mission" Kamito reported to Rubia through a mirror.

In the snowy woods in the Laurenfrost region, the young man was sitting lazily on the head of an enormous, heavily wounded dragon. The ground around them was dyed with blood, all of which belonged to the dragon. Nearby were the corpses of dozens of ice dragons.

"I see. So you successfully contracted with **Zirnitra**?" Rubia asked.

"Yes. For the guardian spirit of the Laurenfrost region, it was rather weak, but it did have quite a number of subordinates" Kamito said, kicking the unconscious dragons head a few times "I wasn't supposed to contract with all of them, right? That would have taken all day"

"No, just **Zirnitra **is enough… Let me guess, you killed all the other ice dragons, didn't you?"

"Ahaha…maybe?"

"Hah…those are considered endangered, you know?"

"Huh, didn't take you for who cared about that sort of thing. It's fine though: **Thanatos, Black Sepulcher**." Kamito said, casually holding his hand out. Before him, an ominous ebony coffin manifested through a plume a black flame.

_"You, who reside in the cold void, return once more to the plane of the living and serve your new master" _Kamito chanted.

The black coffin's lid slowly slid open, shooting rays of black light. As the light engulfed the corpses of the ice dragons, the giant reptiles slowly got up, then bowed down to Kamito.

"See, nothing to worry about" Kamito said, looking quite satisfied with himself.

"…I'm going to ignore the fact that you thought creating an army of undead monstrosities was a good idea and just tell you to return to HQ" Rubia said with a sigh.

"Okay then" Kamito leapt off **Zirnitra **as the great dragon vanished into particles of light, returning back to **Astral Zero**. The forms of the undead dragons distorted, as they were sucked into the ebony coffin, which then also vanished into particles of light.

"Ah, I can't wait to get back. It's so cold here!" Kamito complained.

_"Hold on Kamito. Before we go back, can I check something out?" _Restia's voice echoed in Kamito's head.

"Hm, what's wrong Restia?"

_"I wasn't sure at first, but I feel the power of the __**Otherworldly Darkness **__nearby" _

"W-What!? How is that possible!? 'That' should still be held back by the **Elemental Lords**!" However, even as he said that, he felt an ominous presence nearby.

_"Regardless of what it is, we should check it out, no?" _

"You're right. Let's go"

* * *

As Kamito followed the source of the ominous presence, he eventually found himself before the famed Laurenfrost **Water Elemental Shrine**.

Unlike most other shrines, this temple had been built entirely with magic, unmelting ice. It glittered beautifully as sunlight was reflected off its walls.

"Huh, not only has it been abandoned, it's surrounded by a powerful barrier….I've got a bad feeling" Kamito couldn't have known, but ever since Judia had been frozen, entry to the shrine had been strictly forbidden, besides the annual visits from the Laurenfrost family.

_"Be careful Kamito…"_Restia warned, as Kamito dispelled the barrier. Cold air, chilling to the bone, swept past him as he opened the door.

Kamito stealthily made his way through the shrine, drawing closer to the source of the ominous presence. With each step he took, the air around him seemed to get colder and colder.

After walking a certain distance, Kamito found himself in front of an enormous pillar of ice. Trapped within was a lovely blonde girl in a dress.

"Huh? This is the source of that ominous presence?" Kamito wondered aloud, placing a hand on the ice. "It's just a child…"

_"I'm just as surprised as you…Kamito! Watch out!" _Kamito immediately jumped back at Restia's warning. Just as he did so, fissures began to form along the ice pillar. Then it suddenly exploded, launching slivers of ice everywhere.

"Tch, Restia!" Summoning the **Vorpal Sword**, Kamito blocked the ice shards flying at him.

_"Whoever she is, she's clearly not a morning person" _Restia commented dryly.

"Ha ha, very funny" Kamito replied sarcastically, weaving his sword about gracefully as he continued blocking the incoming pieces of ice.

Taking up a stance, Kamito eyed the newly awakened girl, floating above him. Dressed in the garb of a princess maiden, the blonde girl slowly opened her eyes. As she did, the ominous feeling that Kamito was feeling intensified.

_"There's no doubt about it! This girl is possessed by the __**Otherworldly Darkness**__!"_ Restia exclaimed. Just as she said that, the girl pointed a delicate finger at Kamito, and jagged spears of black ice stabbed at him.

"**Absolute Blade Arts, Third Form: Shadowmoon Waltz**!" The **Vorpal Sword **flashed at god-like speeds as Kamito smashed the ice spears into pieces in an instant.

Using the three-dimensional movement technique, **Shadow Stitching**, Kamito leapt on the ice shards, making his way up to the floating girl.

"ZA ZA ZAZA" The girl let out a strange sound, and several thick walls of black ice rose between Kamito and the girl.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Kamito shouted, pointing his blade at the girl "**Vorpal Blast!**"

Streams of pitch-black lightning arced from the ebony blade, blasting through the walls of ice. Continuing to dash on top of the ice fragments, Kamito built up tremendous speed.

"Take this! **Absolute Blade Arts, First Form: Violet Lightning!**" Becoming a purple flash, Kamito stabbed the girl with a light-speed thrust.

* * *

"Ugh…" A girl woke up, for what seemed to be the first time in a while, with a headache "…where…am I?"

"Oh, you're awake?" A voice beside her said. Opening her eyes, the girl saw a vaguely familiar looking boy looking down on her, with a black sword clutched in his hands.

_'No, that's an Elemental Waffe isn't it…wait, how can a man use an Elemental Waffe?' _The girl tried to get up, but was unable to gather the strength to do anything but struggle on the ground.

"Whoa, easy there. You were just freed from being possessed by a rather…malevolent entity, so I'd suggest resting a bit more." The strange boy advised

"A-Ah…yes, sir." The girl replied respectfully. "W-Were you the one who freed me?"

"Hm, yeah"

"T-Thank you very much, sir" The girl said, nodding in appreciation.

"Ah, hindering that 'thing' whenever I can is sort of my job, so there's no need to thank me" The boy said, waving off the girls apologies. "If possible, could you tell me how you came to be possessed? That 'thing' should still be sealed by the, ah…my siblings, so I'm kind of curious"

"Um...I don't remember….I-I can't remember!" Though the girl tried to recall, no memories would come to mind.

"Sometimes a person's memory gets scrambled after being possessed and they can't remember events just prior to their possession, so don't worry too much about it."

"N-No, you don't understand! I-It's not just memories just prior, I-I can't remember anything at all! I-I don't even know my name!" The girl shouted out anxiously.

"…Seriously?" The boy asked, looking worried.

"Y-Yes!" The girl shouted, on the verge of tears.

"Ugh…what do you think we should Restia?"

"Hmm…why not take her with us? As you just experienced for yourself, this girl is a rather proficient elementalist, and we could certainly use some more talent." Came a voice from the sword, no Elemental Waffe.

"That's certainly true…Well, what do you think?" The boy asked the girl. "Would you like to join our Organization? It's a rather dangerous place and I won't be able to guarantee your safety, though"

"Wow, you really suck at recruiting" The Elemental Waffe said blandly

"S-Shut it! It's not like I'm trying to recruit you" The boy said embarrassedly.

"U-Um, I have to agree with the spirit, sir. That was pretty pathetic…" The girl said timidly.

"See?"

"Gah…" The boy groaned, looking a bit depressed.

"B-But I don't really have anywhere else to go, and I feel that I can trust you, sir." The girl smiled radiantly at the boy "I think I'll join you"

"Excellent! My name is Kamito Kazehaya" The boy beamed at the girl as he introduced himself, causing the girl to blush. "And you…Hm, what should we call you?"

"...Why don't you decide sir?"

"Me?"

"Y-Yeah. I know you just saved me, but could I ask you this one last favor?"

"Certainly….is what I'd like to say, but I've never named anyone before…"

"It's fine, sir. I…I trust you to think of a good one"

"W-Well if you insist that much…Hmm….how about Ymi?"

* * *

**(Flashback Over) **

_'To think she was a daughter of the Laurenfrost…well, she always did act properly, just like an aristocrat…" _Kamito thought to himself.

"Ren-san? Is something wrong?" Rinslet asked the silent Kamito.

"No, it's nothing…Don't worry too much about your sister. You'll definitely see her again once this is over, I swear it." Kamito said boldly, putting a reassuring hand on Rinslet's shoulder.

"Y-Yes, you're right! We'll definitely win!" Rinslet blushed and smiled happily. Seeing Rinslet's innocent expression, Kamito couldn't help but feel guilty.

_'Sorry Rinslet, but your sister still has a role to play…I won't go back on my word though. When this is over, I'll definitely make sure you two get reunited'_

* * *

"Geez, what's taking Ren-sama so long" Claire complained as she packed her bags.

"Yeah, I thought she just wanted to meet Rinslet's sister" Ellis complained "…You don't think that they're—!"

*Knock, knock*

Whatever Ellis was about to say was interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

"Ah, coming!" Ellis shouted, opening the door.

A princess maiden in the **Divine Ritual Institute **stood in the doorway

"How can I help you?" Ellis asked.

"Ah, I have a letter for Fianna-sempai…ah, I-I mean a letter for one Fianna Ray Ordesia" The girl stammered, holding up a letter.

"Oh, it's Rachel! How have you and your sister been?" Fianna exclaimed once she saw who it was, walking to the door.

"Someone you know?" Claire curiously asked.

"Yeah, I've been friends with this girl and her sister since we were kids!" Fianna declared.

"Yes, my sister and I were in Fianna-sempai's debt back when she was still a **Queen **candidate" The girl, Rachel, explained. "Please take care of her in the coming **Blade Dance**"

"Geez, that's embarrassing Rachel!" Fianna complained. "But why are you here?"

"Ah, yes. As I said, I have a letter for you" Rachel said, handing Fianna the letter.

"For me?"

"Yes. I'd love to catch up with you Fianna-sempai, but I really must be going. Good night sempai" Saying that, Rachel left.

"Huh, who could have sent this…" Fianna wondered aloud as she opened the letter "…T-This is—!"

* * *

"We're back!" Kamito exclaimed as he entered the room with Rinslet in tow.

"Ah, welcome back Ren-sama, Rinslet" Ellis greeted, looking up from her bag. It seemed she was just about done packing

"How is the packing going, Fianna?" Kamito asked the young princess, who seemed to be struggling with something.

"Ugh, very slowly" Fianna groaned "Do you think I should bring a survival knife or another shirt?"

"The shirt. We won't be out there long enough that a knife is necessary to survive. Actually, do you even know how to use one of those?" Kamito replied _'Oh? She's capable of rational conversation now?' _

"Ahaha, I guess I don't" Fianna laughed, scratching the back of her head.

"Then why even ask…" Kamito rolled his eyes.

"Well, I thought maybe you could use it"

"I already packed one"

"Okay, a shirt it is then" Fianna declared, going back to packing.

"How about you Claire?" Kamito turned to the red-haired girl.

"I have everything, but it's a bit over the weight limit" Claire said, looking at her bag forlornly "Ah, what should I take out…?"

"Hm, you sure brought a lot of books. Maybe you should leave some of those behind?"

"I know they're heavy, but those are….wait Ren-sama!? W-Why are you here!?" It seemed Claire hadn't been aware of who she had been talking to.

"Um, this is my room too, you know? Or was I kicked off the team while I was away?"

"N-No, not at all!" Claire exclaimed with a panicked expression "…Um, say Ren-sama…"

"Yes?"

"Y-You d-didn't happen to see w-what books I packed, r-right!? Right!?"

"Not all of them, I only saw you packing _The Demon Baroness: Ren Ashbell, The Melancholy of the Strongest, _and, _Please **** Me, Ashbell-sama_." Kamito said, counting off with his fingers.

"Eek! ! ! …T-That's s-strange, I-I must have packed those by accident…" Claire said desperately

"Accident, huh?"

"Y-Yeah, these are the books I intended to pack" Claire declared, pointing to a pile textbooks.

"I see, I see…" Kamito said, nodding in understanding "….But tell me, Claire-dono. Why were you in possession of those books in the first place?"

"Ugh…" Claire groaned with a defeated expression "…w-well at least she didn't see _that _book…"

"Oh? And which book would that be?" Kamito said leering at Claire.

"O-O-Other book!? W-What are talking about Ren-sama!? A-Are you hearing things, perhaps?" Claire was practically screaming now, her distress showing on her face.

"No, no, I'm really curious, what is that book of yours?" Kamito reached for Claire's bag, but—

_"While I'm sure you're doing something important right now, it's time"_

—He suddenly heard Restia communicating with him.

_'A pity. I was kind of curious what she was hiding from me…' _Kamito thought as he got up.

"Eh, where are you going Ren-sama?" Ellis asked, seeing Kamito head for the door.

"Oh…I just realized that I hadn't gone to visit my family yet, so I thought I'd drop by" Kamito said, waving behind him as he stepped out the room. "I'll probably be out late, so don't wait for me"

* * *

Kamito stealthily made his way around the port town streets. He had returned to his original, male form to avoid attracting attention, as there were still a considerable amount of people enjoying the pre-tournament festivities.

Dressed in a black cloak, no one noticed him as he made his way through the crowds. Eventually, he found himself in front of what seemed to be an inconspicuous wall.

_"Well? How do I get in, __**Ivy**__?" _

_ "Hm…Tap the brick three up and two across from the trash can" _

When Kamito did so, the wall opened up to reveal a cavernous passage. Kamito entered the cave with no hesitation.

These enormous caves of unknown origin extended throughout the entirety of the **Floating Isle**, and were wide enough to let a fair-sized dragon fly through.

Following **Ivy's **directions, Kamito made his way through the pitch-dark cavern's winding maze of stalactites, and eventually found himself in a small stone room.

This room was the sacred **True Sanctuary**, a space directly underneath the **Grand Shrine **where the **Queens **resided. Knowledge of this place was restricted to only the **Queens** and a few other select princess maidens, as it was one of the most holy of places.

Despite it being hallowed ground, however, the stench of blood and decay was wafting about the room, a stench that could only be found coming from people who have repeatedly washed their hands with blood.

Standing all about the **True Sanctuary** were all sorts of murderers and villains. Members of the Alphas Theocracies **Snake**. Former 'students' of the **Instructional School**. Executives of the infamous **Murders**. Representatives of the Empire of Lugia's **Des Esseintes**. Warriors from various Elfim clans.

Upon seeing their sovereign enter the room, however, the congregation of unsavory characters immediately bent the knee.

All except one. Only a woman, with hair like a blazing inferno, remained standing, next to a black coffin in the center of the room.

"So you've finally arrived" Rubia declared "Good. Now we can decide how to deal with the **Queens**"

* * *

"Um, let's see…I think it was three up and two across?" Fianna said, poking at a brick, the same one Kamito had pressed just moments ago.

As she waited for the wall to open up, she thought about the letter she had received half an hour ago.

"I wonder what could be so important for Reicha to call me out at this time of night? She even wrote that it was urgent and to make sure I come alone…" Fianna wondered aloud

"…If the **Fire Queen **herself is saying that, then something big must be happening at the **Grand Shrine**…"

* * *

**First chapter of the double release done! This is harder than people make it look...**

* * *

**Omake: A Strong, Independent Woman, who don't need no man.**

"Damn that Ashbell wench! How dare she humiliate me like that!"

A young man paced back and forth the hallways of the Biblion. His features were quite handsome, but his face was currently contorted with rage, making it rather unpleasant to look at.

His two attendants were exchanging looks that said 'Oh, the royal brat is having another tantrum?' It seemed that they were quite used to the man's behavior.

"If I get my hands on her, she'll rue the day she—!"

"Shush! This is a library! Quit making such a riot!" A librarian came up to the man and started berating him for making so much noise.

"Who do you think you're talking to!?" The man roared "I'm the crown prince of the Balsutan Kingdom! Now run along before I execute you!"

The librarian wanted to say that assaulting a member of the **Divine Ritual Institute **in an event like the **Blade Dance** would cause an international incident and maybe even start a war, but decided better of it.

"You do realize that that assaulting a member of the **Divine Ritual Institute** in an event like the **Blade Dance** would cause an international incident and maybe even spark a war, right?" Oh, how nice. Someone said it for her. Satisfied, the librarian left with a smile on her face.

"Who DARES!?" The prince whirled around to the source of the voice and—

"! ! !"

-Was struck speechless by the sheer beauty of the speaker. She had long hair, as dark as the night sky, and matching, deep black eyes, which were behind a pair of glasses. In terms of looks, she rivaled the Ren Ashbell who had humiliated the prince last night.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? It looks like a certain wench doesn't know her place in the world. Don't worry though, I'll thoroughly educate you on just who controls who…" The prince stepped towards the black-haired beauty with a disgusting expression on his face.

"Oh, if it isn't the mangy mutt my master played around with last night." The bespectacled girl said, seeming to recognize the prince "How's your foot?"

"WHY YOU….wait, your master? Are you Ren Ashbell's servant then? Ha, how perfect, I was just wondering how I'd get back at her…" The prince leered as his face got disgustinger. Disgustinger? Disguster! ….It's 'more disgusting' (you idiot). "…After I'm done with you, I think I'll share with my friends"

"How very, very droll" The girl said, letting out a bored yawn. "You nobles are all the same; you guys haven't changed over thousands of years…well I suppose that's what makes doing _this _so fun"

"H-Huh? W-Why is there lightning coming from your—GAAAAH! ! !"

* * *

_"Are you sure it's okay to leave your sister at the Biblion after dark?"_

_ "Oh, she'll be fine…she can take care of herself" _

* * *

"Hah…what should I do now?" Restia was lounging lazily in the **True Sanctuary**, waiting for the meeting to start. She had accidentally arrived an hour early, so there was no one else from the Organization around.

*Step, step*

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard from one of the passages. Soon, a familiar red-haired woman entered the stone room, carrying a coffin with her. Seeing Restia, the woman's eyes widened in surprise.

"Who are you!?" With impressive speed Rubia dropped the coffin and summoned her Elemental Waffe.

"Calm down miss **Sacred Queen**, it's just me" Restia said, taking off her glasses.

"Oh, it's you. You're awfully early, Darkness Spirit" Rubia sighed with relief, putting down her sword "…and what's that you're sitting on? Or to be more precise, who?"

"Oh, this guy?" Restia asked, kicking her 'chair' a few times "It's just some dog who barked a bit too loud. Surprisingly, this mangy mutt is of royal breeding, so I thought it might be useful later."

"I-I see…should I be worried about any information leaking?" Rubia asked, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Not at all, I made sure to train him very well" Restia said, getting off the 'dog "Sit"

"Woof" The 'dog' sat.

"Roll over"

"Arf" The 'dog' rolled over

"Play dead"

*Thump* The 'dog' played dead.

For the next hour, Restia had the 'dog' preform tricks to keep the members of the Organization entertained until Kamito arrived.


	25. Chapter 23: The Queens III

**Second Part of the New Year double release. In truth, I wanted to do a triple release, but then got distracted by animes….h-hey, even if I hadn't, three chapters in that amount of time would have been impossible for me! Writing fanfiction is actually kind of hard, you know! D-Don't look at me with those scornful eyes! *Ahem* Anyway, Happy New Year's folks, enjoy and review (or don't).**

* * *

**Chapter 23 **

"Well then, let's get started" Rubia declared, staring at Kamito over the black coffin.

"Hold it. How dare you show such disrespect before our hierarch?" A beautiful girl with striking blue hair stepped forward. She was scantily garbed, like a dancer, and had a thin veil covering her mouth.

"Even if you are the** Calamity Queen**, we of the Alphas Theocracy won't permit such irreverence to his highness" As the girl said this, several of the people present suddenly drew daggers from hidden sheathes.

"Humph, don't test me Sjora Kahn" Rubia said, the air around her swirling like a heat haze. The atmosphere tensed as the two woman glared at each other. Then—

"Onii-samaaaaaaa! Sorry we're laaaaaate!"

-The strained atmosphere dissipated as Kamito was tackled from behind by an ash-grey blur.

"Ah, Muir! You've got to stop doing that! It's unbecoming of a lady" A young, blonde-haired girl with emerald-green eyes admonished, following behind Muir. "Oh, it's been a while, sir. How have you been?"

"Get off, Muir. And it has been a while…Ymi" Kamito said, prying off his sworn younger sister and giving both the girls a pat on the head. _'Huh, under closer expression, Ymi, no Judia, really does look similar to Rinslet' _

"Eh, we're the last ones? To think I'd be later than Muir…" Lily said despondently as she entered the room from a different passage with Velsaria and the **Sentinels of the Queens**. "Sorry I'm late sempai, I was wringing these girls for info regarding the **Grand Shrine's **security."

"It's fine, there's still another three minutes until the official meeting time" Restia said from across the room. "Well, Rubia wanted to start early though"

"Restia, it's good to see you, as always" Kamito deliberately refrained from asking why Restia's 'chair' looked so familiar.

*Rumble, Rumble*

Sjora began emitting a dark aura as she glared daggers at the scene of so many girls acting intimate to her king right in front of her.

"Onee-sama, there's no point in restraining yourself. Go to him" The Alphas Theocracy's second princess, Saladia Khan whispered to her elder sister.

"S-Saladia!? W-What are you saying? I would never do something that disrespectful to his highness!" Sjora whispered back

"Oh, come now. Did you really think I don't notice how doe-eyed you get whenever you see him? Even you your subordinates know all about your little crush." At her younger sister's words, Sjora looked at the members of **Snake **present, who all nodded in agreement.

"E-Even so, I couldn't possibly inconvenience his highness like that!" Sjora hissed back.

"Inconvenience? It's just a simple greeting. Go for it!" With that, Saladia pushed her older sister towards Kamito.

"U-Um…h-hello your highness…y-your humble servant sends her greetings…" At the sight of their cold-blooded cult master acting like an innocent, rosy-cheeked maiden, the attending members of **Snake **let out a collective 'Aww'. Nearby, Muir mimed a retching motion, causing Ymi to giggle.

"Oh, Sjora. Long time no see" Kamito said, putting a head on the blue-haired girl's head. "How many times do I have to tell you, there's no need to be so formal with me"

"B-But y-your highness—!"

"Sjora. You are someone that I have entrusted with not just one, but two of my treasured spirits. Would you insult my trust in you by insisting I treat you as any other servant?"

"Of course not your….K-Kazehaya-sama!"

"Just Kamito is fine"

"T-Then K-Kamito-sama…"

"Hah, that'll work I suppose" Kamito said with a defeated sigh "Oh, Saladia! How have you been?

"My greetings, your highness. I trust you're doing well?"

"You too? This could be a long meeting…"

* * *

After Kamito finished greeting his friends and vassals, Rubia was finally able to start the meeting.

"Now then, let us discuss the plan of—"

"Hold it" Restia interrupted, pointing to the coffin in the middle of the room "We have yet to discuss _that_"

"Oh yes, how forgetful of me" Rubia said, looking to Kamito. "Kamito, if you would"

"Right, right. I'll see if I can use this to make a **Nepenthes Lore**" Kamito said, walking up to the black casket. "Are you sure this is one of 'my' bodies? All of them should have been stored in the **Demon King's Burial Chamber**"

The **Demon King's Burial Chamber** was an isolated dimension for the exclusive use of the **Demon King**. It had the property of storing the **Demon King**'s belongings, which included his former selves' bodies. (It also meant it was impossible for Kamito to lose anything that belonged to him or have anything stolen from him.)

"Yeah. I couldn't believe it myself, but I confirmed that the power of the **Demon King** once resided in this body" Restia answered "I don't recognize this particular one though, so it must have been one of 'you' that I never got to meet"

"Well that narrows it down a bit" Kamito said as he pried the coffin's lid open "Where did you say found this body Rubia?"

"The catacombs of my family estate" Rubia answered "I broke in a few months ago to see if there was any family heirlooms that might prove useful, and stumbled across that in a sealed off section. I presume some ancestor of mine was tasked with containing it, and the seals in place prevented it from returning to the **Burial Chamber**."

"…." Kamito didn't answer, staring silently into the coffin. Inside was a perfectly preserved corpse, which had very similar features to Kamito.

"Kamito?"

"…Heh, so that's how it is…" Kamito murmured with a far-off expression.

"Kamito? What is it?" Rubia asked again, starting to get worried by Kamito's behavior.

"Oh, do you not remember this one?" Kamito asked, turning to Rubia with a slight smirk on his face.

"!" Rubia started, then glanced at the assembled company "…Sorry, but it seems that my memory isn't quite as good as yours"

_'Right, unlike the __**Demon King**__, which is made from the power and psyche of __**Ren Ashdoll**__, the __**Sacred Queen **__was just made of some energy the other __**Elemental Lords **__threw together and put into a human host to oppose the __**Demon King**__. __**Sacred Queens **__have very few memories of their past selves…' _Kamito reminded himself. "Ha, ha, my bad. It wasn't anything particularly important."

'Then why even bring it up?' Was written on Rubia's face upon hearing that, but she refrained from saying it aloud after considering the current circumstances. "*Ahem* Well then, is the body usable or not?"

"Ah, let me check" Saying that, Kamito put a hand on the corpse's forehead.

Several impressed murmurs broke out among watching Organization members as an ominous, black aura engulfed Kamito and the body. Shrouded in a gloom darker than black, the attendees eagerly waited for Kamito's assessment.

Eventually, the dark aura receded, revealing Kamito, standing in the exact same position, once more.

"Well?" Rubia questioned.

"Hah, as expected, this one won't do" Kamito said with a disappointed sigh.

"Ha, once again you show your incompetence **Calamity Queen**!" Sjora declared with an arrogant expression "If I were the one assigned this task, I would have never failed! Why his highness puts so much trust in you and _that_ wench is beyond me…"

'_Wench?' _Kamito looked at Rubia questioningly, but it seemed that the redhead had lost the patience to deal with the blue-haired princess.

"You may berate me for this failure, but whose fault is it that we lost all of our original **Nepenthes Lore** in the first place again?" Rubia asked with a cold tone as she glared at Sjora. Before the red-haired girl's withering gaze, Sjora cringed.

"T-That was…"

"The result of your own incompetence, yes"

"Enough" Kamito said in an almost bored tone. Despite his seeming nonchalance though, everyone in the room felt as if an immense pressure was being put on them.

"M-My apologies for my impertinence, your highness" Sjora exclaimed, bowing low to Kamito.

In response Kamito rolled his eyes muttering "Just when I finally got her to call me by name…well this time it was pretty much my fault"

"Hm, I guess I went a bit overboard" Rubia admitted "But anyway, why can that body not be used to make a **Nepenthes**?"

"It's a bit complicated…do you know how creating a **Nepenthes Lore **works?" Kamito asked

"? Isn't it when power is injected into the body of a former **Demon King**, which reanimates it into an undead revenant? I believe it's quite similar to the **Death Knights **you create using **Black Sarcophagus**"

"Hm, that's quite close. Unlike **Death Knights **though, a continuous source of energy (i.e. me) isn't required for a **Nepenthes Lore **to function. They are self-sustaining because they can feed off their own 'hatred'. While most of 'me' died full of resentment of their situation, this one was a rare case when 'I' died without any hate, so the body can't be used to make a **Nepenthes**." Kamito explained

"I see…then there's nothing we can do about it I suppose" Rubia sighed "What should we do about the fifth member of Team Inferno, then? Do we elect one of us as the fifth?"

_'As if it were that simple…' _That was the thought that ran through the head everyone present. The four current members of Team Inferno had been painstakingly chosen to maintain a balance of representation of the various factions of the Organization.

**Nepenthes Lore**, a direct extension of the will of **Demon King**, was a team member that no faction could oppose participating. However, if it were impossible to create a **Nepenthes, **then the factions would all seek to nominate their own members as the fifth participant in order to curry Kamito's favor.

As these thoughts ran through the minds of each faction representative, glares began to be exchanged among the attendees. The atmosphere became increasingly edgy, until—

"Elect a fifth? That's unnecessary. There's still another we can use to make a **Nepenthes Lore**, right Kamito?" Restia said lazily.

"Eh?" Even Kamito was surprised by Restia's sudden declaration.

"Don't tell me you didn't realize. Come on now, think." Restia said, tapping the side of her head lightly "Body similar to that of a **Demon King**? Contains an enormous amount of hatred?"

"…Oh! You're right!"

* * *

"Kyaaah!" Fianna shrieked involuntarily as a small swarm of insects crawled by her legs. Besides bugs, the vast cavern that Fianna was traversing was full of massive cobwebs and swarms of bats.

"I... I am the esteemed second princess of the Ordesia Empire... H-How can mere bugs scare me... Aaaaah!" Despite trying to recompose herself, Fianna couldn't help but let out a scream as a bat got tangled in her hair.

"Geez, Reicha! Draw a better map next time!" Fianna complained as she once again consulted the scribbles that the **Fire Queen **had drawn on her letter. "If Rubia-sempai hadn't shown me the way all those years ago, I'd have gotten lost in a heartbeat!"

"…Rubia-sempai….I wonder what she's doing now…" Fianna's expression suddenly darkened and grew lonely as she thought about her traitorous friend. _'Former friend, that is…Rubia-sempai, why did you—'_

Fianna's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of voices.

_"…Nothing…do….a fifth?"_

_ "…Unnecessary….another….use" _

Because of the way the cave walls reflected sound, there was no way of telling how far she was from the speakers. However, Fianna was certain that she had heard the voices somewhere before.

_'Who could it possibly be?' _Fianna wondered _'Maybe if I was a little closer…' _

Just as the young princess considered approaching whoever was speaking, she suddenly felt a very sinister presence all around her, making her hair stand up on end.

"T-This is…ritual magic!? A-And not just any ritual either...t-this is really powerful dark magic!" Fianna exclaimed aloud, her shoulder's quivering in fear.

_'Could this be why Reicha called me to the __**Grand Shrine**__? I better hurry!' _Fianna worried for her friend as she began running away from the direction the sinister presence was coming from.

* * *

After several months of intense torture inside the **Demon King's **prided torture spirit, Jio Inzagi was surprised to be not waking up to the feeling of excruciating pain.

"W-What th-the hell i-is going on…" Jio stuttered out, struggling to regain use of his tongue after not speaking for months.

"Get up already, Jio Inzagi" At the he sound of that cold, familiar voice, Jio directed a hateful gaze upward.

"K-Kamito Kazehaya! ! !" Jio tried to lash out at Kamito, but had his legs knocked out from under him by a pair of blue-haired girls.

"Humph, you should be glad that you've even been permitted to breathe the same air as his highness." The younger girl, with waist-length cobalt hair, declared coldly.

"Heh, writhe and squirm in the dirt, like the worm you are" The older of the two girls ordered, stabbing Jio in the arm with a dagger.

"Sss…" Jio let out a slight his of pain, but his hateful glare at Kamito continued uninterrupted.

"Oh…yes, that's just the kind of 'hate' we need" Kamito said, turning to Restia.

"Need? You need me to do something for you? Well too bad! I'd never do anything to help the likes of you!" Jio shouted at Kamito.

"The likes of me, huh? This coming from the brat who oh-so-desperately wished to be me?" Kamito sneered.

"I don't want to become like you! I am the true **Demon King**, far superior to trash like you!" Jio screamed back. At this bold declaration, everyone present broke into laughter.

"Ahahaha, you!? Superior to his highness? It's a pity I can't keep you worm, you'd have made an excellent jester" The girl in dancers' cloths chortled out.

"Y-You! You'll all regret mocking me when I obtain the true power of the **Demon King**!" Jio shouted.

"Ah, that's right. We should be getting back to the main objective" Kamito said.

"Main…objective?" Jio asked with a puzzled expression, getting to his feet.

"That's right. I'll be giving you the power of the **Demon King **that you covet so much"

The instant Kamito said that, his right hand pierced Jio's chest

"Gah!" Jio grunted in pain, and kneeled back down on the floor.

"Well, whether or not you can handle it is another matter entirely" Kamito said coldly.

"What did you do to me!?"

"I merely injected a little of mypower in you. Isn't that what you wanted?" Kamito said dismissively.

"Ah...guu...gaa, ahhhhhh!" At the same time, a tremendous pain assaulted the interior of Jio's body. An ominous black pattern began to form all around his skin.

"Well, I'm done here. If there's nothing else, shall we begin discussing how to deal with the **Queens**?" Kamito said, turning back to his subordinates.

"GUAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ! !"

* * *

"….AAAAH!….GAAAA!"

"Eek!" Fianna trembled behind a stalagmite.

A few minutes after Fianna had resolved to go to the **Grand Shrine **as fast as possible, a great amount of screaming began echoing throughout the whole cave system. Fianna had instinctively hid herself, and was now too frightened to continue on.

The screaming had been going on for what seemed like hours, and if Fianna weren't absolutely terrified, she might have commented on how whoever screaming must have had an impressive set of lungs.

"…."

"I-Is it…over?"

"….UAAAAAAH!"

"Eep!"

"AAAAH!….GAAAAH!"

"T-The voice…i-it's changed…"Fianna said with a terrified wonderment. As young princess said, though initially the voice had been of a person screaming in agony, it was gradually becoming a noise no human could human could possibly replicate.

"UAAAAaaaaah….OHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AH!" That last sound was a haunting, unearthly moan that made Fianna shriek in terror.

"…."

"…"

"…"

Several minutes passed since that last, grotesque groan, but no further sounds followed it.

"….Whew, it looks like it's finally over…" Fianna sighed, wiping her brow.

"Oh, what's over?"

"Ah, that ungodly din! Didn't you also…hear…it…" Realizing that there was man behind her somehow, Fianna took in a breath to scream but—

"Calm down" Her mouth was blocked by the person's hand.

"MMPH!?" Fianna desperately struggled, but man's grip was like iron.

"I said calm down, Fianna"

"?" Being called by name, Fianna stopped struggling. _'That voice, I know it…' _

"Okay, I'm letting you go now" As soon as she was let go, Fianna whirled around to identify her captor.

"Who…?" It was a fairly tall boy with a somewhat feminine face, and black hair and eyes. Though is features and voice were familiar to Fianna, her panicked mind was unable to place a name.

"Eh, you forgot me already? We were conversing no less than an hour ago." The boy said with a wry grin "If you forget your teammates that easily, we might have some problems later down the line…"

"Eh, teammate? …..Kami—I-I mean Ren-chan!?" Fianna shouted in a shocked tone.

"Oh, when I'm like this, feel free to call me Kamito" Kamito said, pointing to himself "…Or rather, calling me 'Ren-chan' would just be weird"

Sighing in relief that it was just Kamito. Fianna sat down and—

"Kyaah!" Screamed and jumped back up, realizing that she had just sat on a small swarm of insects.

"Are you alright Fianna?" As the princess let out a shrill scream of fear, Kamito grasped her hand tightly.

"K-Kamito? Wh...?"

"It's a man's duty to protect a woman... Or do you mean to say you dislike holding boys' hands?"

"N-No, it's not that... It's just..." Fianna's eyes were starting to swirl at the unexpected (but not unwanted) contact.

"Your shriek just now was actually quite cute, you know."

"... I-I hate you! You're so mean, Kamito..." At Fianna's pouting expression, Kamito couldn't help but laugh. Though the princess enjoyed teasing people, once she was given a taste of her own medicine, she would immediately reveal her pure and shy side.

"Oh, that's right... Why do you know of this place?" Fianna asked. The secret passages hidden throughout Ragna Ys were a secret known only to a few select members of the **Divine Ritual Institute**, so Fianna was perplexed by how Kamito came to be here.

'_After meeting with some of the most heinous people on the continent, I decided to exterminate a rat, which turned out to be you…as if I could say that' _Kamito thought as he tried to come up with an excuse.

"_Just say you got lost." _

"_Doesn't explain how I ended up in the caverns" _

"_Woo her! Say you felt a connection made by fate with her and followed her here!"_

"_That's something a stalker would say…"_

"_You said you were visiting your family right? Tell her your family are mole people"_

"_What is that, I don't even….wait, these could work" _

"_The mole people? I was just joking you know." _

"…_." _Ignoring the comment about mole people, Kamito eventually thought up an excuse.

"Well…while I was going to visit my family's hotel room…I got lost…and saw you. Yeah, then I followed you, hoping to ask for directions, then ended in this cave."

"I see…it must have been tough on you" Though the random pauses in his explanation were suspicious, Fianna couldn't think of any reason to denounce Kamito's story.

"Yeah, it was scary…actually where are we? And why are you here?" Kamito questioned.

"Ah! We're…" Fianna began to explain, but then remembered what Reicha had said in her letter.

'_Come quickly to the __**Grand Shrine**__! Tell no one, and make sure you aren't followed' _

"…We're in a cavern system underneath the **Grand Shrine **that's used by members of the **Divine Ritual Institute**. I'm visiting one of my old friends there, the **Fire Queen**, Reicha Alminas" Fianna said, deciding to tell Kamito the truth.

"The **Fire Queen**, you say?" Kamito asked. For a brief moment, Fianna thought she saw his eyes glimmer dangerously.

"Yeah, Reicha was a friend when I was still with the **Divine Ritual Institute**. She sent me a letter, telling me to visit her at the **Grand Shrine**." Fianna answered.

"I see…say, could I come along too?" Kamito asked

"Eh? Why?"

"I've always wanted to visit the **Grand Shrine**, but entry is extremely limited so…" Kamito looked at Fianna pleadingly.

"O-Okay then…"Fianna stammered, her face inadvertently flushing at being stared at point-blank by Kamito. "B-But you have to turn back into a girl! If a man were found within the **Grand Shrine**, I don't even know how much of a riot it would raise…"

* * *

After quite a while, the two girls (Kamito had turned back into 'Ren') finally arrived at the secret tunnels just below the courtyard of the **Grand Shrine**. The path overhead was blocked by a giant stone slab with runes carved into them in the spirit language.

"Ren-chan, may I climb on your shoulders?"

"Sure, no problem." Nodding, Kamito bent to allow Fianna to get up.

Speaking spell words in the spirit language, Fianna unsealed the entrance. The runes on the stone shone a bright blue, and the entire slab split cleanly down the middle and opened outwards.

Bright moonlight beamed directly into the dark cave. Night had already fallen upon the outside world, and a bonfire was burning to light the enormous courtyard.

"It looks like no one's around, let's go now." Fianna reached out and placed a hand on the ground, then slowly climbed out. Kamito leaped up in one bound, and followed closely behind her.

After climbing to ground level, the two of them hurried to the stone corridor in front of the courtyard.

"This way." Fianna, who was walking in front, gestured with her hand. Nodding, Kamito followed Fianna down the corridor.

The pair reached the end of the lengthy corridor, where there were a set of grand doors decorated with intricate carvings. Unlike the other doors along the hallway, inlaid on the frame of this door were several very bright and valuable-looking spirit crystals.

Fianna knocked smartly on the door thrice, and after a while the grand doors gradually opened, revealing a young girl. The girl had glossy black hair neatly done up in braids, and cute eyes like that of a small animal. Dressed in bright red ritual clothing, she briefly looked at Fianna, before breaking into a smile.

"Ah, Fianna-sempai you made it" Though Reicha was speaking in a happy tone, Fianna felt incredibly uneasy for some reason. Were she more trained in observing people, she would have noted that Reicha was looking at her rather like a cat staring at a cornered rat.

"A-Ah yeah, long time no see, Reicha. How have you been lately?"

"Much better now that you've come. Now the **Fire Elemental Lord's **plans can be completed…" Reicha said, breaking into a rather unpleasant grin.

"Plans? What are you talking about? In your letter you said—"

"Oh, you'll see…" Reicha said secretively "Ah, but who's that with you? I'm afraid I don't recognize you…are you new to the **Divine Ritual Institute**?"

"Oh, it's natural that you don't recognize me. It's the first time we've met" Kamito said with a pleasant laugh "My name is Ren Ashbell"

"I see, Ren….Ren Ashbell!?" Reicha let out a shocked shriek, then jumped back.

"Hi there~ You're the **Fire Queen**, Reicha Alanis, are you not" Kamito said, giving the small girl a smile.

"How!? No it doesn't matter, I'll just take this chance to kill you now! **Ragnaros, Sulfuras**!" Reicha held out her hand and an enormous, spiked hammer made of incandescent fire manifested. She brought the hammer down. However—

"Far too slow"

—Her chest was suddenly pierced from behind, and an incomprehensible feeling could be felt near her heart. Reicha's Elemental Waffe dissipated harmlessly as she fell to the ground clutching her chest.

"Hm, one down, four to go" Kamito declared cheerfully.

"K-Kamito-kun…why…?" Fianna asked, staring horrified at the sight of Kamito standing over her former underclassman.

"Sorry you had to see that Fianna" Kamito said a bit regretfully "But don't worry…"

Suddenly, Kamito's voice was coming from behind her.

"By the time the sun rises, this will have just been a nightmare" That was the last thing Fianna heard, before falling unconscious.

* * *

_"It's becoming quite the trend, you rewriting you friend's memories that is"_

"Dully noted" Kamito replied with a sigh. "The sad thing is that this probably won't even be the last time…"

"Hah…hah…" Still kneeling on the ground, Reicha panted unevenly. However, a close inspection would reveal that she had sustained no wound

"Well then Miss **Fire Queen**, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance" Kamito said, turning to the downed girl.

"You…Ashbell? I…kill…no…what?" Reicha was unable to speak coherently, but her eyes held only confusion, none the murderous rage that had occupied them moments before.

"Calm down. I just freed you from the influence of an ancient power, so you're bound to feel a bit confused" Kamito said, offering the girl a supporting hand. "Take a few deep breaths"

"Thank…you…" Reicha said, clinging to Kamito's arm. She dully noted that her heart seemed to be pounding for some reason.

"Well, how are you feeling? Any overwhelming desires to kill me?" Kamito asked.

"…No….and…Sorry…."

"Oh, so then you remember your previous desires to sabotage me?" Kamito asked "Good, it looks like it worked; you kept your memories"

"Worked…?" Gradually, Reicha began to feel the fog clear from her mind. However, she still felt something was amiss. Whenever she looked at the black-haired girl (?)'s face, she felt her body heat up and her heartbeat increase.

"Ah, in order to free you from the **Otherworldly Darkness' **influence, I used a rather…unconventional approach." Kamito said with an uncomfortable expression on her face.

"? Unconventional…?" Reicha tilting her head slightly.

"Basically I…" Kamito was starting to feel very awkward "…well, I made you fall in love with me…sort of"

"….What?"

* * *

**(A bit earlier) **

"Well then, let us _finally _get to the main topic at hand: how to deal with the **Queens**" Rubia said. Though she was trying to be serious, she had a happy grin on her face; it seemed that she was glad to be able to talk without being interrupted. Jio was still screaming in agony as he gradually turned into a **Nepenthes Lore**, but everyone ignored him.

"I say we should just kill them" Sjora boldly submitted her proposal.

""""HELL NO!"""" Came a simultaneous protestation.

"Even if my loyalty currently belongs to Kamito here, I still won't allow it!" Nine declared.

"Do you know how much a commotion that would cause? We're a _secret_ organization, remember?" Lily asked.

"Are you an idiot? If we killed all the **Queens **the whole **Blade Dance **might be canceled" Rubia said, face palming.

"Sorry Sjora, but I can't accept that method" Kamito stated.

"Ugh…" Against such a unified objection, Sjora couldn't help but cringe. Saladia patted her back reassuringly.

"Huh, why don't you just stab them, like you did with Ymi? You know, with the Darkness Spirit" Muir asked curiously.

"That might erase their memories as it did with Ymi, a risk we can't take" Rubia declared. "In a way, it could cause even more of a commotion than killing them would"

"Hm, in the first place, why did Ymi's memories get erased?" Nine asked curiously.

"I may have an answer to that" An Elfim woman said.

"Do explain, Vivian Melosa" Rubia said

"Basically, when the **Otherworldly Darkness **possesses an individual, it weakens the victim's memory centers. When it is suddenly exorcised from the victim by force, such as with the **Vorpal Blade**, it damages the fragile memory centers, resulting in amnesia" Vivian explained.

"W-Will my memories ever return then?" Ymi asked anxiously.

"Yes, the damaged memory centers will eventually recover, but it could take a year or two" Vivian answered.

"Well we don't exactly have that long. Any other ideas?"

"Hm…theoretically, the **Otherworldly Darkness' **influence could be overwritten by a stronger influence. Since it wouldn't be a forceful expulsion, the memory centers would remain relatively untouched" Vivian answered.

"A stronger influence? Like what?"

"…Like love…" Everyone turned to the person who declared that. Surprisingly enough, it was Rubia.

"If Kamito uses a Waffe to make the **Queens **fall in love with him, it could overpower the **Otherworldly Darkness' **influence"

"I suppose that's possible, but I don't have a Waffe that has that specific ability" Kamito said

"Hm? I thought you did? Legends of the **Demon King **said that he was contracted to a spirit called Asmo-something, which had an effect like that."

"Huh, are you perhaps talking about **Asmodeus' Instrument of Worldly Desires**? That can certainly create lust, but not love"

"? Isn't love just the psychological response to lust?"

"…."

"…"

"…"

Even Sjora was taken aback by this blunt declaration.

"Um, Rubia-sama? Love is more…" Ymi floundered for an explanation.

"Even a researcher like me thinks that was a bit…" Vivian said, unsure whether to laugh or facepalm.

"Do you not have a romantic bone in your body? There's no way they're the same" Seven said.

"You all seem to be objecting to my statement, but I'm hearing nothing that proves my statement false." Rubia said.

"Well…" As most of the people present were people of war, they couldn't think of anything concrete to actually differentiate the two.

"See? There isn't anything unsound about my line of thought" Rubia said triumphantly.

"I guess I can try it…I still think it won't work though…." Kamito said

* * *

**(Present)**

"I cannot believe that actually worked…" Kamito mumbled, seeing that Reicha had been freed from the **Otherworldly Darkness' **influence with all her memories intact. "There's still something wrong with the idea of stabbing all the **Queens **with a d**d* though…"

"What did you say Ashbell-sama?" Reicha asked, glomping onto Kamito.

"H-Hey that tickles! And don't sniff me, I haven't taken a bath yet" Kamito complained.

"Oh? But you smell absolutely wonderful…" Reicha sighed with pleasure.

"ANYWAY, can you help me get to the rest of the **Queens **or not?" Kamito asked, a bit exasperated.

"Of course. Your loveliness shouldn't be monopolized by me. I'd love to share your sublime allure with the rest of the **Queens**."

"Ugh, did it work too well? This feels more like mind control than freeing her…" Kamito said feeling a bit guilty.

_"No, it wasn't just due to __**Asmodeus' **__effect. As an __**Elemental Lord**__, princess maidens instinctively wish to please you. This is especially true for the __**Queens, **__who are very sensitive to things related to spirits" _

_ "Ha ha, as expected! Even __**Queens **__submit to our master!" _

"Okay then, where are the rest of **Queens**?" Kamito asked

"Hm, Helena should still be in her room. Haqua, Lux and Elyssa are all still training to master their **Ancient Weapon **spirits."

"**Ancient Weapon **spirits? Was the spirit you used one of those?" Kamito asked curiously _'Oi, oi, Nine never said anything about this in her security description'_

"Yes, I contracted with **Ragnaros** the Firelord, the fire-element **Ancient Weapon**" Reicha said "What do you intend to do next Ashbell-sama?"

"I see **Ancient Weapons**…I guess I should 'persuade' the **Earth Queen **first, then go after the other three. Reicha-san, please call Helena to your room" Kamito said, forming a vague plan "Until she gets here, tell me whatever you can about the other **Ancient Weapons**"

* * *

"Let's see…on the third pillar, take a left, then continue until…" Kamito stared the scribbles on a piece a paper "…Reicha-san really is bad at drawing maps…"

Helena, the **Earth Queen**, had been rather easily subdued. Escorted to Reicha's chambers by a servant, she had naively stepped into a trap and was stabbed from behind by the **Instrument of Worldly Desires**. Though she behaved a bit more shyly than Reicha, the Waffe had much the same effect.

_'Sneak attacks may be looked down upon, but they sure are effective!' _Kamito thought as he stealthily made his way to the **Queens' **personal training room.

Though Kamito wanted to bring Helena and Reicha with him, in their current state, they would hinder more than help. Sighing at that thought, Kamito entered the training room.

It was a massive, open room with walls of white marble. Lit by hundreds of light crystals, the vast, tiled room left nowhere for Kamito to hide. Though Kamito may have been able to conceal himself against normal opponents, under these circumstances, hiding from the **Queens **would be impossible.

_'In other words, the worst possible situation for an assassin…' _Kamito thought to himself as he boldly strode to the three figures in the middle of the room.

"Ren Ashbell, it's been three years, huh?" The severe looking **Water Queen **said, pointing a spear made of swirling water at Kamito. Next to her, the green-haired **Wind Queen **also leveled her weapon, a scimitar made of crackling, blue lightening, at Kamito.

"Hm, it has been a while Haqua" Kamito replied simply, summoning the **Vorpal Sword **and the **Demon Slayer**. The two blades caused the air around them to tremble as Kamito took a stance.

"It was foolish of you to come here. With the **Ancient Weapons **at our disposal, you don't stand a chance" The **Holy Queen **declared, a simple looking wooden cross appearing behind her in a ray of light.

_'Damn, I can't tell what it does from its appearance…' _Kamito said, eying the cross warily. Of the five **Queens**, Lux had been the only one who hadn't been able to manifest their Elemental Waffe before both Reicha and Helena retired to their rooms. Kamito had no idea what it could do. _'This could get hairy…' _

In a lonely corner of the **Grand Shrine**, the battle between three **Queens **and the **Strongest Blade Dancer **was about to begin.

* * *

**Ugh, double releases are way harder than I thought. I feel like I'm going to die of exhaustion and I didn't have enough time to edit as much as I'd like... No post content stuff since it's a double release. **

**Well, enough of my complaining. How did you all spend your New Years? (Don't feel bad if yours was lonesome, mine was probably much worse!)**

**Anyway, thanks for all your support this year, and let's have a good time next year as well!**


	26. Chapter 24: The Queens IV

**Salutation's internets! Sorry this chapter took so long to be released, but it's mostly fighting and, as I have repeatedly mentioned, I really struggle with fight scenes (not to mention winter break ended). As such, this is a disclaimer informing you about this chapters lack of length and quality (sorry 'bout that). Well anyway, enjoy and review (or don't) **

**To answer your questions: **

**Kaioo:….Yes**

**MBDking: Yeah, I'm trying to make the 'Organization' have a wide-reaching, supervillany (totally a word) feel. **

**Jack Jaxx: (You had a lot to write, so I might not get everything but…) Yes, that was an Apocalypse Alice reference back in chapter 9. Yes, there are some pretty bad fics on this site grammar wise, but they aren't all bad. And I can was only able to update that quickly because it was winter break (and coffee. Lots of coffee).**

* * *

**Chapter 24 **

Kamito cautiously eyed the three girls before him. They were all wearing the uniform of the **Divine Ritual Institute **and glaring at him menacingly**. **Seeing their stances, Kamito could tell that they were unused to combat, however…

_'__**Ancient Weapon**__ Spirits, was it? Those will be troublesome to deal with…' _Kamito thought to himself, recalling what Reicha and Helena had told him about the spirits earlier.

_'Wind spirit, __**Al'Akir. **__Elemental Waffe, __**Thunderhead **__allows the wielder to generate electricity and move at the speed of lighting.' _

_ 'Water spirit __**Neptulon. **__Elemental Waffe, __**Tidehunter**__ allows the wielder to manipulate water, steam and ice. And…' _

_ 'Holy spirit __**San Peter**__. Elemental Waffe, unknown….' _Though the other two spirits were incredibly powerful on their own, it was the unknown factor that made Kamito the most cautious. _'I should try to knock her out first…' _

While Kamito was thinking about his next move, the **Wind Queen **stepped forward and pointed her crackling scimitar at him.

"If you're here, then does that mean you already killed Reicha and Helena!?" Elyssa asked, her green eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Hm, I wonder about that?" Kamito responded cryptically "I'll just say they're in a state that they wouldn't want anyone to see them in…"

"If you won't give a straight answer, then I'll just beat it out of you!" Elyssa cried out, dashing at Kamito with the speed of lightning. No, to be more precise, it was as if her body had actually turned into a bolt of electricity. Glowing an incandescent white, she brought down her scimitar at Kamito.

_'She's fast…' _Kamito thought, barely bringing the **Demon Slayer **up to block Elyssa's attack. As the two powerful elemental waffe clashed, the room began to smell of ozone.

"You're not just fighting Elyssa, you know!" As Haqua declared this, several tendrils of high-pressure water shot toward Kamito from the lance in her hands. In response, Kamito dodged to the left, the water tendrils carving furrows in the stone floor where he had been standing.

_"Hm, just like water jets, huh? Those tendrils can probably cut through steel, so watch out master" _

_ "Water jet? What's that?" _

_ "I'm glad you asked! Basically when high-pressured water is—" _

_ "NO! Someone stop __**Ivy **__before it's too late! Hours of exposition is the last thing we need right now!_

"Both of you are pretty quick, but that won't be nearly enough beat me" Kamito declared tauntingly, ignoring the discussion between his contracted spirits.

"Tch, take this!" Elyssa swung her scimitar, which sent several balls of white lightning at Kamito.

"Restia!" In response to Kamito's cry, the **Vorpal Sword **in his left hand shot streams of black lighting at the balls of lightning, causing them to explode. This t threw up a huge cloud of dust which obscured the **Queens' **vision.

"Damn! Where is she?" Haqua exclaimed, instructing her water tendrils to sweep about the room.

However, in the instant that the lightning balls exploded, Kamito had already dashed behind Lux, who had yet to make a move!

_'One down!' _Kamito to himself as he brought the twin black and white swords down on the blonde **Queen**. However—

* * *

"You using swords is a hostile action against me."

—Lux calmly said this, not even bothering to turn around. As soon as the words left Lux's lips, the cross hanging behind her glowed with white light, and Kamito found himself unable to bring his swords down.

_'A barrier? No, that's not it…' _Rather than his attack being blocked, it was as if his own movements were being restrained _'Mind control then? I should be immune to effects like that, though!' _

_ "Master Kamito, look up!" _Hearing Est's warning, Kamito looked up from his contemplation to see Haqua's water tendrils stabbing at him.

"Tch, Restia **Vorpal Blast**!" Kamito declared, pointing his black blade at the water tendrils. However—

"Eh?"

The black lightning Kamito was expecting failed to appear. Completely taken aback, Kamito was barely able to dodge away from the unopposed water jets.

_"Restia, what's going on!?" _

_ "I don't know! I never received the energy you gathered for the __**Vorpal Blast**__" _

_ "What!?...Wait, earlier what did Lux say—?" _

Before Kamito could finish his thought, Elyssa swiped at Kamito with **Thunderhead**.

"Ugh!" Kamito tried to bring Est up to block, but once again he was unable carry out the intended action. Quickly flipping back several meters, Kamito distanced himself from the three **Queens**.

_"Using swords is a hostile action...I believe that's what she said?" _Kamito thought, piecing things together _"Damn, if that means what I think it does, that's one troublesome elemental waffe…." _

_ "Did you figure something out master Kamito?" _

_ "Yeah. Sorry Restia, Est, but I need to use someone else right now" _Kamito said, letting go of his swords, which disappeared into particles of light.

"Hm?" The **Queens **looked confused at Kamito's choice of action "Are you surrendering, Ren Ashbell?"

"As if" Kamito said, bringing his now empty hands together "Manifest, **Star Bow of the Southern Sky**!"

A great bow of blazing fire, outshining all of the light crystals in the room, manifested in Kamito's hands. Creating a shining, black arrow with **Smithmaster's Forge**, Kamito drew the flaming bow's string back, aiming at Lux. Before he could let the projectile fly, however—

"How dangerous. You using a bow is clearly a hostile action against me"

—Lux plainly stated thus. Try as he might, Kamito was unable to release the arrow. In fact, the blazing flames that were surrounding the bow had abruptly went out. Unsurprised, Kamito casually tossed the bow and arrow aside with a sigh.

"You really shouldn't be leaving your trash around the training room you know?" Lux commented amusedly as the arrow clattered noisily on the ground.

"You've got some nerve, calling a legendary dragon-slaying bow 'trash'…" Kamito said with an amazed expression. "Though, I supposed against a cheat-level waffe like yours, it's pretty much useless"

"Oh, you figured it out, even though I only used it twice?" Lux asked, surprised "As expected of the **Strongest Blade Dancer**"

"You weren't exactly taking great pains to hide it" Kamito said dryly "Basically, it prevents anyone from taking actions that you deem hostile right? It's not just on the level of restraining their movements or controlling their mind though"

"Indeed, my **Peacemaker **doesn't use cheap tricks like that. Instead, it rewrites the laws of the world that action I deem hostile or dangerous become literally impossible to carry out." Lux said proudly, like a mother bragging about her children.

**Peacemaker **was quite a remarkable elemental waffe, capable of altering the state of the entire universe. If its user declared that breathing was a hostile action, than every living thing would cease breathing. If it was declared that falling objects were dangerous, then gravity itself would cease to exist. Despite having no direct combat ability, it was undoubtedly the most dangerous of the **Ancient Weapon **elemental waffe. However—

_'Luckily, it seems that girl has no idea how powerful a waffe she's using' _Kamito thought calmly to himself. _'She's only been limiting my weapon usage so far'_

A waffe like **Peacemaker **depended on the imagination of the user. While it was possible that Lux was holding back to toy with Kamito, that didn't seem to fit Lux's personality**. **It seemed that the **Holy Queen **was unable to bring out the full potential of her waffe.

_"I do believe the phrase to use here is 'throwing pearls before swine'" _

_ "Calling a __**Queen **__swine? How audacious of you __**Phenix**__" _

_ "His children are even worse….but you know what they say about people with golden hair…"_

_ "Don't. That's offensive."_

_ 'She is a bit simply minded though…let's try this' _Kamito though grimly, summoning another elemental waffe.

"Oh, is it hammer time now?" Lux asked with a bored expression, seeing Kamito approach her with a hammer in hand "Just changing weapons won't do it you know?"

"…" Kamito remained silent, then suddenly vanished from the **Queens' **sight. Appearing behind Lux, Kamito brought his waffe down on the **Holy Queen **with a mighty blow.

"Didn't I already say it's useless? You using a hammer is a hostile action against me" Lux declared with a sing-song voice "I guess you're all brawn and no brai—"

"Lux, watch out!" Haqua cried out.

"It's fine Haqua, she's….eh?"

Even though his actions should have been restricted by the **Peacemaker**, Kamito's attack was continuing. The hammer was centimeters away from striking Lux's head when—

_"Icy winds of the cold north, come forth and protect my friend—__**Glacial Barrier!**__" _

—A wall of ice formed between the oncoming hammer and Lux. Though the weapon easily destroyed the ice wall, the blow was diverted a bit. Instead of striking Lux's head, the weapon only hit the girl's shoulder.

"Gah!" Using the momentum of the blow, Lux rolled away from Kamito, leaving a trail of bright red blood on the white tiled floor as she did. _'H-How the hell did she hit me!?' _

"Hold on, let me check the wound!" Haqua said, running to Lux as she prepared a healing spell. As that happened, Elyssa charged at Kamito with unearthly speed, preventing him from finishing off Lux. The two exchanged a flurry of swift blows as Haqua healed Lux's wound.

"Ah, that was dangerous! If I hadn't cast **Glacial Barrier**, you might have died!" Haqua exclaimed, casting healing spirit magic. "Even with it shielding you, you still got a nasty cut"

"Oh, it's nothing you can't handle" The blonde **Queen **returned "What I'm more worried about is how she was still able to hit me with **Peacemaker **active! It shouldn't be possible yet….wait, did you just say cut?"

"Yeah, it's a really deep one as well. That must have been one sharp ham…..wait, what?" Realizing what she was just about to say, Haqua stared at Lux questioningly, who also had a confused expression.

The two of them then looked at Elyssa and Kamito, who were still engaged in combat. Though the **Wind Queen **was moving faster than Kamito, she was clearly losing. Kamito nimbly dodged or blocked all of Elyssa's strikes and returned each attack with a graceful counter. As entrancing as it was, however, it wasn't Kamito's Blade Dance that was drawing the twos' attention.

"That fighting style…."

"Those wounds…"

""She's not using a hammer is she!?""

* * *

Indeed, Kamito was twirling his 'hammer' in a way that was unfitting for a weapon that had its center of mass so close to its head. This, coupled by the fact that the wounds the 'hammer' was cutting Elyssa, not inflicting blunt trauma, revealed how Kamito managed to deal with **Peacemaker**.

"You disguised your waffe's true from with an illusion spell, huh?" Lux declared angrily "How about this then; any spirit magic you use is a danger to me!"

The **Peacemaker **glowed white, and the shape of Kamito's 'hammer' distorted, revealing its true form; a large green halberd with a blade covered in frost. Seeing that his illusion had been dispelled, Kamito distanced himself from Elyssa.

"Tsk, so you figured it out, huh?" Kamito said, clicking his tongue. "I was hoping to take down at least one of you before you saw through my little trick"

"Humph, you'll have to do better than that!" Lux declared haughtily "I made so you can't use illusion magic anymore, but just to be safe; you using any weapon is a hostile action toward me!"

"How predictable!" Kamito exclaimed, tossing aside the halberd in his hands. "**Homulily, Hourglass Buckler**!"

Instantly, a plain looking grey buckler appeared around Kamito's left arm.

_"! ! ! I don't know what that does, but it must be dangerous!" _Lux thought to herself "You using shields is—"

"Too slow"

The golden-haired girl's words were suddenly cut off, however, by time itself stopping. The world took on a grey hue as Kamito looked at the time-frozen **Queen.**

"Humph, what a troublesome foe. I should have just done this from the start" Kamito complained "Well, either way, it looks like this is my win"

Kamito walked up to the frozen Lux and wound up for a punch. Just has he was about strike—

_"Master, watch out!" _

"Wha—!? "

Whirling around, Kamito saw a glowing white flash heading straight for him at light speed. Straining her **Thunderhead **to its utmost limits, Elyssa had managed to reach a speed that ignored the flow of time altogether, a speed comparable to light itself.

"TAKE THIS REN ASHBELL! ! !" Elyssa screamed, swinging down her scimitar with all her might

_"Can't dodge…!" _Kamito judged from her godlike speed and his disadvantageous position that evasion was impossible.

Rather than futilely attempt to avoid Elyssa's attack, Kamito deflected the green-haired girl's slash with his left hand, and at the same time sent the **Wind Queen **flying with his right!

Taking Kamito's blow head on, Elyssa was smashed into a distant wall and immediately was rendered unconscious. In exchange, however—

"—A hostile action toward me….huh?"

—Kamito's left arm had been completely carbonized by **Thunderhead's **lightning, allowing the flow of time to return to normal.

* * *

"In conclusion, the top priority now should be to formulate a plan of attack for situation in which we get separated from Ren-sama."

All alone, Claire paced the empty room while reading a book, thinking deeply about battle tactics. Claire had absolute confidence in Ren's abilities, but in the drawn out, battle royale that was to start the next day, it was impossible to be certain that Ren would always be present.

"Hm, Ellis will find it too hard to attack at the frontline by herself, should I also remain at the front? If I do, I'd worry about something happening to Fianna at the rear though..."

Fianna had received virtually no combat training, so her usual role was to provide assistance from the rear through her rituals, which would increase the power of spirits. If Claire were to take the vanguard, then Fianna's defense would depend on Rinslet.

"Rinslet would have to be both rear guard and sniper…no, she's good, but that's probably too much…" Claire crumpled up the piece of paper she had been making notes on and threw it away. Scarlet helped her by turning the waste paper on the floor into ashes.

"I've thought for so long and I still haven't come up with any good ideas...Ugh, we really are too dependent on Ren-sama" Claire complained, unable to think of a solution. "I wish there were some way to lessen her burdens….This isn't the time to be moping! I'll analyze the other teams!"

Motivating herself, Claire took out a large folder containing info on the other teams. Claire flipped open the document and looked down at its first page.

What was written on it was – the Team Representing the Religious Country of Alphas: Team Inferno.

"….Damn, the most threatening team is also the most secretive, huh?" The forms on the document were virtually all blank, as not even the names of the all the team members were listed. The only information they had about this enemy's capability was the elementalist girl who had saved Claire last night, Muir Alenstarl.

"If we have to fight five people of her level, even Ren-sama might lose…" Claire mumbled to herself "….No, I shouldn't think about it. Let's see, next is…"

Of the twenty four teams from participating, Claire judged that the ones they most needed to watch out for were the Team Four Gods of Quina, the Team Sacred Knights of the Holy Kingdom of Lugia, Milla Bassett, a talented young elementalist the Principality of Rossvale as part of the Rupture Division, and—

"Leonora Lancaster, and Team Dragon Knights…apparently in the qualifying tournament for Dracunia's teammates, she defeated all her competition in minutes. She's an AAA ranked elementalist, huh…" Claire read the file carefully "…when her blood-line trait, **Dragon Blood**, is active, she's considered…S-rank!? That's the same as Ren-sama!"

Though Ren Ashbell's rank was only based on her performance in the **Blade Dance **three years ago, if Leonora was truly S-rank, then she'd be an incredibly tough opponent.

"Uuu….If at all possible, let's try to avoid fighting her—*yawn*" Claire's train of thought was cut off as she let out a cute yawn "….Whew, it's already this late? I should get to bed"

Changing into her pajamas, Claire walked up to her bed. When she glanced at the two empty beds in the room, she couldn't help but feel a bit lonely.

"Hmm….come back soon Ren-sama…." Claire murmured sleepily, before consciousness left her.

* * *

"Ugh" Kamito clutched the charred, black mess that had been his left arm as he cautiously glanced at the two remaining **Queens**.

_ "Does it hurt, Master?" _

_ "Obviously…not? I guess my pain receptors were incinerated like the rest of my arm, so it doesn't hurt at all. Rather than the loss of my arm, the fact that Lux made using shields useless is more painful. I don't have any other waffe that can stop time that isn't considered a 'weapon'." _

"W-What's going on!? Elyssa, are you alright!?" Though she was confused by how circumstances had changed in an instant, Haqua worriedly ran to her downed companion.

As the purple-haired girl did this, Kamito ripped off his charred left arm, tossing it aside "**Wesker, Uroboros Strain**"

A mass of black, writhing tentacles erupted from his stump. They squirmed about, then grew into a new left arm. Clenching his fist a few times, Kamito tested out his arm.

_'Hm, exactly the same. Your regeneration ability is as impressive as always, __**Wesker**__'_

_ "Humph, thanks for the praise" _

"You really are a mixed bag of tricks…" Lux said, looking disgusted by what she just saw "…How about this then? You summoning any more Elemental Waffe is a hostile action against me! You healing is a danger to me!"

_'Heh, she's really getting better at using that waffe…' _Kamito dully noticed _'…but really, this situation is the worst…Elemental Waffe, Spirit Magic, and Weapon usage is being denied, and there's still two __**Queens **__left to deal with' _

Seeing that his two opponents had regained their composure, Kamito once again took a fighting stance.

* * *

"You'll pay for doing that to Elyssa!" Haqua declared with rage in her voice. Swinging her spear up, she sent a small tsunami at Kamito.

"Hah!" Kamito gathered spirit energy to his hand and struck the incoming wave with his palm. With a bright flash, the wall of water exploded outwards.

"Kyaa!" Taking advantage of the girl's surprise, Kamito rushed at Lux through the hole in the wave that he had created.

"Like I'd let you!" Having gotten over her astonishment, Haqua pointed her lance at Kamito, sending several tendrils of high-pressure water at him.

"Humph" Kamito calmly decided to switch targets. Leaping gracefully onto the rushing mass of water, he dashed straight at Haqua.

"Wha—!?" Shocked at his actions, Haqua jumped back, but wasn't quite fast enough.

"Take this" Kamito leapt off the water tendril, and preformed a spinning drop kick.

"Ugh, _Icy winds of the cold north, come forth and protect me—__**Glacial Barrier!**__" _Summoning an ice wall to block Kamito's attack, Haqua narrowly avoided being taken out. Kamito's attack crashed through the ice wall, but was delayed long enough for Haqua to run away it.

"Tch" Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Kamito chased after the retreating **Water Queen**, but—

"You running is a hostile action against me"

—Was forced to slow down to a walk by Lux's restriction.

"That's getting really annoying, you know!?" Kamito exclaimed angrily. Though he was restricted to only 'fast walking', he could still move faster than the sprinting speed of most people. Keeping his center of gravity low and his hands close to the ground, Kamito caught up to Haqua and brought his fist up in an uppercut.

"Gah!" Haqua barely managed to move her head away from Kamito's punch, the air pressure of the blow leaving a slight cut on her right cheek. Kamito brought his fist back, and prepared for another attack but—

"You hitting people with your hands or legs are hostile actions against me"

—Was once again restrained by the **Peacemaker**. Kamito's fist stopped centimeters from Haqua's stomach.

"Hah, you're open now!" Now able to attack without fear of retribution, Haqua stabbed her **Tidehunter **straight at Kamito's heart! His demise seemed inevitable, but then—

"Gah!?"

—Haqua suddenly felt a stinging pain on her shoulder. The pain skewed her aim, so she stabbed into Kamito's gut rather than his heart.

"What was that!?" Haqua looked confusedly at her shoulder and saw that an ice shard was lodged in it.

"H-How…?"

"Heh, what comes up…*cough, cough*"

"I see…that upper cut wasn't an attempt to punch me, but to throw that ice shard into the air, huh?" Haqua said, pulling the ice shard from her shoulder

"A piece of ice isn't a 'weapon' after all"

"Very impressive, but you can't possibly win; you don't have any other means of attack now" Haqua said, staring at Kamito resolutely "Surrender now, and I'll consider letting you live"

"Humph, I'm not quite done yet" Kamito said, taking a step towards Haqua, then another. Though **Tidehunter **was still impaled in his abdomen, Kamito continued forward regardless.

"Are you suicidal!? Unless that wound is treated immediately, you'll die!" Haqua tried to pull **Tidehunter **out, but Kamito kept it in place.

"I…wonder…about that…" Kamito grunted in pain, continuing his relentless march.

"N-No, d-don't come any further!" Though the rational part of her mind knew that Kamito shouldn't have any more means of attack, she was struck by an overwhelming sense terror of the advancing girl (?). "S-Stay back! You hear me!? Stay back!"

"Heh…got…you…!" Kamito exclaimed, grabbing onto Haqua's shoulders.

'_SCARY, SCARY, SCARY! ! !' _Completely terrified, Haqua channeled all her power into **Tidehunter**, and used it's most powerful ability "**RUPTURE!**"

In an instant, all of the water in Kamito's body below the waist vaporized, rapidly expanding as it turned into steam. Bulging out briefly at first, Kamito's entire lower half then burst with a sickening pop. A red mist instantly filled the room, and blood began to pour out of what was once Kamito's stomach. Despite having taken such horrific damage though—

"King…takes…**Queen**…"

—Kamito still hadn't let go of Haqua. Pulling up with all of his might, Kamito head-butt Haqua in the chin, knocking her out instantly.

* * *

"Gah…I take back what I said earlier…now the situation is _really _the worst…" Kamito said, flopping down on the ground pathetically, coughing up blood. Haqua's unconscious body had been knocked some distance away.

""""_MASTER! ! !""" _All of Kamito's spirits expressed their worry, except—

"_Heh, I guess you're 'half the man you used to be' eh, Kamito? Though right now 'half the woman' would be more accurate"_

"Ha ha, is this really the time for jokes Restia…?" Kamito grumbled.

*Step*

Though all of his senses were beginning to dull, Kamito still heard the footsteps heading towards him, and looked up. Before him, Lux was staring down at what remained of Kamito with **Peacemaker **floating directly behind her.

"Even in that state, you're as beautiful as ever…" Lux murmured "….Really, to have defeated two **Queens **while under **Peacemaker**'s laws, you sure are a ridiculous existence"

"Heh…to have earned your praise…such…an honor" Kamito wheezed sarcastically, as he felt his lifeblood ceaselessly pour from what remained of his abdomen.

"I really can't take chances with someone as ludicrous as you." Lux declared, glaring down on Kamito "You breathing is dangerous to me!"

Kamito felt his breath catch, as he became unable to take in air.

_'It sure nice to be taken as such a serious threat, but it doesn't exactly change anything…' _Kamito thought as his vison began to fade to black.

And then—

Kamito Kazehaya died.

* * *

**The End. **

**Yep, that's how it all ends. I really wanted to do the whole series, but this semester is just too busy, so this is where it ends. It was fun while it lasted, and thank you all for your support but—**

"_Yare, Yare, just who do you think you are, trying to kill me off like that?" _

**W-What!? **

In some nerd's room, absolute darkness fell, obscuring even the computer screen right in front of the nerd's face. The nerd could feel a powerful, inhuman presence from behind, but was far to terrified to look back.

"_Humph, do you think someone as pathetic as your could control __**my**__ fate? You overestimate yourself…" _

**Y-You can't be!? **

The nerd could hear an ominous voice coming from behind. The nerd couldn't tell whether the voice was male or female, but it seemed oddly familiar for some reason.

"_Oh, you forgot already? You just tried to kill me off just now" _

**T-This is impossible! Y-You don't exist! You're just a piece of fiction that's not even canon! **

"_Humph, I've existed long before you were born, and will continue to exist long after you die. I've let you play around with the fate of my world for a while now, but you forgot yourself, trying to kill me,__** Ren Ashdoll**__. It is time to pay your dues" _

**D-Don't speak nonsense! I'll just delete all of my drafts and remove this fic from the site! You can't do a—**

"_Silence"_

**Hghk!? **

Suddenly, the nerd was unable to breathe, as if the darkness around the nerd was strangling the nerd.

"_You should really show more respect to your betters, child" _

**Y-Yes Ashdoll-sama… **

"_Good. I'd punish you more, but I still have a __**Holy Queen **__to deal with. Restia, you take care of the rest" _

Though the ominous presence from behind could no longer be felt, the nerd was still surrounded by shadows. A pure, bell-like voice was then heard from the shadows.

"_Ah, I wasn't able to help Kamito at all that last fight, so I'll take all my pent up stress on you!" _

**W-Wait! P-Please show mercy! **

"_Mercy, huh? Well, it was thanks to you that a possibility that Kamito and I weren't separated for three years was created…." _

**Y-Yeah, w-we definitely aren't enemies or anything **

"…_But…" _

**B-B-But what…? **

"_Just whose master do you think you were trying to kill off? You shall receive no mercy from me" _

**Gaaaaaaaaaaah! ! ! **

_**Because of the graphic nature of what happened next, we will instead segway into a omake (hey, at least it isn't a slideshow of 'nice' boats)**_

* * *

**Omake: Bad End 1, Overkill **

_"Hm, that unknown ability of Lux's Elemental Waffe is probably dangerous" _Kamito thought to himself as he prepared to initiate combat with the three **Queens **before him.

"What's wrong Ren Ashbell, lose you nerve?" Elyssa asked mockingly.

_"The safest thing to do is to attack with all my strength!" _Kamito decided, ignoring Elyssa's taunt "**Darth Sidious! Death Star!"**

At Kamito's words, the roof of the **Grand Shrine**'s training room was pulled up by the gravitational pull of the enormous elemental waffe that had manifested itself. Blocking the light of the night sky, the enormous waffe loomed over the three **Queens**.

"T-That's quite the elemental waffe but, you using a moon is a hostile action against me!" Lux shouted confidently, the cross floating behind her glowing white. "Heh, now that giant waffe can't do a thing to me!"

"Sorry Lux, but that's no moon…" Kamito said with a cocky grin, as the **Death Star's **superlaser began to charge "…it's a space station. A full operational one at that. **Death Star**, fire!"

All of **Astral Zero **was utterly annihilated, killing everyone except for Kamito.

"Ahahaha….oops.I guess I went a bit overboard... **Chosen Undead, Bonfire**!" Kamito called out in the dead of space "Let's try that again, shall we…."

* * *

**For those of you who didn't get the joke, this series is not in fact dropped. That being said, my classes seem pretty tough this year, so updates might get slower. And no, Kamito will not be coming back to life in 19 months with a cybernetic eye. How does something that stupid even occur? **

**Next time, the main event finally begins, yay! Still not too sure how to handle most of the events during the Blade Dance, so if you have any suggestions, I'm willing to consider them.**


	27. Chapter 25: The Blade Dance Begins I

**Chapter 25**

**Hello Internets, and happy Valentine's Day! Do you all have someone to it celebrate with? If you do…go ahead and explode you freaking **_**raiju**_** (*grumble grumble grumble*). Seriously though, go and enjoy yourselves on this holiday with your special someone (Or take a drink if your a loner like me). **

**Anyway, back to the fic. It seems half of you thought Peacemaker was too op, half of you disliked my 'prank', half of you don't care for **_**Star Wars**_**, and half of you wonder why I seem to think there can be four halves. The joke, I'll admit, **_**might**_** have been in bad taste, but I won't apologize for the op-ness. Since Kamito is way (waaay) stronger than he is in the canon, his opponents have to be relatively op, or else it would just be him one-shoting people. If you **_**absolutely **_**can't stand this sort of thing, then you probably won't enjoy the rest of this story.**

**Just to warn you, this chapter contains a bit of info dumping. Well, you can see (read?) that for yourself I suppose. Enjoy and review (or don't)**

**To address reviews: **

**AbaddontheDevourer: Really? S-Sorry about that… **

**Wawv: Kamito's trying to avoid revealing that he (?) isn't human. He also fights with the spirits to keep a good relationship with them.**

**DualStarduster: It was important so you wrote it twice huh? Ehm anyway, Kamito mostly died from mass blood loss and organ failure/destruction. Asphyxiation was just the cherry on the cake. Also, Peacemaker depends on what the user's intention, not the vocalization, so as long as she has a clear idea of who 'you' is, it still works (Totally not a random BS explanation) **

**fangs of death: Undecided, but if there are, it's probably going to be a certain darkness spirit.**

* * *

In the massive training room of the **Grand Shrine**, the sounds of battle had finally ceased. A girl garbed in a ceremonial uniform, Lux, the **Holy Queen**, stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by three collapsed bodies. No, to be precise, there were only two and a half.

"Hah…It's finally over…that monster is finally dead" Lux breathed a sigh of relief. As she did this, the large cross floating behind her, **Peacemaker**, disappeared into particles of light. "Really, what an exhausting waffe to use; even a **Queen **like me can't use it for long….no, I suppose considering its strength, that's just to be expected"

As Lux said this, she looked down on the remains of Ren Ashbell that lay before her. Though Ren Ashbell was the villain that the **Elemental Lords **had warned would destroy the world, Lux couldn't help but feel that it was a shame that such a beautiful and powerful princess maiden had been reduced to such a state. Kneeling down, Lux parted the hair that was covering the dead blade dancer's face to get a better look at her fallen foe, then—

"! ! !" The **Queen **suddenly jumped back with a terrified expression on her face. She had been expecting Ashbell's face to be contorted in rage or warped by fear. What she saw on the deceased princess maiden's face, however, was a derisive smirk, as if someone had just told her a particularly bad joke.

"Y-You…why are you smiling!?" Though the rational part of Lux's brain told her that there was no way Ashbell was still alive, the **Queen **couldn't help but feel anxious, that there was something crucial that she hadn't seen.

"Even now, do you have some way of reviving!? In that case, I'll make sure that there's no way for you to come back!" Fueled by an inexplicable fit of terror, Lux stomped on Ren's head over and over again.

Lux's pristine cloths and shoes were quickly spoiled by blood and grey matter, but the rampaging **Holy Queen** ignored this, continuing to trample the dead blade dancer's head until it had been thoroughly crushed to pulp.

"Hah….hah…urrp!" After Lux finally collected herself, she vomited out the contents of her stomach after seeing sickening mess that was once the **Strongest Blade Dancer's **face.

"T-This was a necessary measure Lux….it was for the good of the **Elemental Lords**…" Lux said to herself, trying to comfort herself.

"_Oh? I was only out for a bit but you've already made such a big mess? That disgraceful appearance of yours isn't really befitting of a __**Queen **__you know?" _

Suddenly, Lux heard a strangely familiar voice, and her world was consumed by darkness.

* * *

_'Wha—!? What is this!? Where am I!?" _Lux questioned, attempting to understand what was going on. The well-lit training room that she had just been in had been replaced by a world of shadow. Completely surrounded by darkness, Lux couldn't even tell up from down, as even the ground beneath her feet seemed to have disappeared.

_"Sorry about the delay, Lux-san. I would have come sooner, but I had a certain buffoon to deal with first" _The voice said, coming from behind Lux.

"W-W-What!? R-Ren Ashbell!?" Though the voice was distorted, so that it was difficult to tell whether a man or a woman was speaking, Lux recognized it as the voice of the foe she had just been fighting moments ago. "H-How!? You're dead!"

_"While it's true that my body is certainly dead, just destroying that isn't nearly enough to annihilate the likes of me"_

"Not enough…? What the hell are you!?" Lux shrieked.

_"I suppose I've never truly introduced myself to you. __**Darkness Elemental Lord, Ren Ashdoll, **__at you service" _

"A human declaring herself an **Elemental Lord**!? How arrogant!" Lux whirled around in outrage, and saw—

_"Oh? Can you still say such things after gazing upon my true form?" _

—An enormous, vaguely human-shaped black void. Even in the all-consuming darkness that surrounded Lux, _that_ particular existence was darker still, a shadow darker than black. Only a pair of ominously glowing red eyes weren't enshrouded in _that's _darkness. No matter how one looked at it, _that _could not be called human. Even classifying it as a Demon Spirit would be a stretch.

"EEEK!" Lux shrieked at the sight of this eldritch terror, and desperately tried to get away. However, she was unable to move in any direction in that shadowy world.

"_Such a disgraceful response. Aren't you __**Queens **__supposed to respectful towards the __**Elemental Lords**__?" _The voice asked with a sarcastic laugh. _"Considering I'm the original __**Elemental Lord**__, you're being very rude" _

"A monster like you an **Elemental Lord**!? D-Don't make me laugh!" Lux declared with a faint tremor in her voice. "**San Peter, Peacemaker**! Your existence is harmful to me!"

As the **Holy Queen **shouted this, a cross manifested itself behind the girl in a flash of light. Before the restraining white glow of the **Ancient Weapon **elemental waffe, the menacing shade—

"_Nice try, but that won't work on the current me. Even if it did, it wouldn't be able to do anything, considering where we are now." _

—Was not affected in any way

"W-What do you mean where we are…?" Lux asked, dumbfounded by the fact that her waffe had done nothing.

"_Say, do you know what the __**Intrinsic Properties**__ of the Darkness element are?" _The voice asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"W-Why are you asking—?"

"_Do you know or not?"_

"O-Of course I do! I'm a **Queen **for goodness sake!" Each element had certain types of magic that they specialized in. For example, Fire was especially good in destruction, Earth was good in fortification, and Holy was good in healing. While each elements' magic was not only limited to their **Intrinsic Properties**, such as Rubia's **Eternal Blood of the Phoenix** healing magic, their most powerful spells usually fell under these categories. The **Intrinsic Properties** of the Darkness element were—

"Concealment, Illusion, Destruction, and Consumption" Lux answered matter-of-factly.

"_Wrong~" _

"Wha—!"

"_Oh, I'm not blaming you or anything, as the __**Intrinsic Property **__I'm getting at is only held by myself and a few of my children. Since it's so rare, it's not surprising even the __**Divine Ritual Institute **__hasn't heard of it" _

"A-Are you saying that the Darkness element h-has a fifth **Intrinsic Property**!? T-That's impossible! Even the five cardinal elements only have four each!"

" '_In the beginning there was darkness and void, and then _ said let there be light' ,or so it goes. Darkness' fifth __**Intrinsic Property **__is__** Creation, **__for all things are born from the shadows." _The voice continued, ignoring Lux's tirade.

"Th-That's impossible! **Creation **magic can only be done when five **Elemental Lords **work together! Even children know that!" Lux exclaimed.

"_Ah, the creation of __**Astral Zero **__legend taught by the __**Divine Ritual Institute**__, hm? Really, those brats have some nerve stealing all the credit for all my hard work. It took six all-nighters to do all that!" _The voice grumbled _"Well, I suppose those five came from me, it's not entirely wrong, though?"_

"W-Wha…you're claiming to have created….Such blasphemy! Die, you monster! You living is a threat to me! You thinking is a hostile action against me! _You_ are a threat to me!" Lux desperately screamed out restrictions in an attempt to defeat the existence before he, and the cross behind her flashed trice, but—

"_I already told you, it won't work" _

—As with earlier, the dark being was unaffected.

"W-Why…?" The **Holy Queen **questioned with a despairing groan.

"_Ah, if you had let me finish, you wouldn't have wasted all this energy." _The voice said, as if consoling a child throwing a temper tantrum._ "Well, since you are a __**Queen, **__I'll ignore your rudeness and answer your question. Your __**Peacemaker **__is really quite the Elemental Waffe; it works by rewriting the laws of **Astral Zero** to suit your 'restrictions'. However, since that is how it works…" _

The voice paused dramatically.

"…_it really can't do anything when it's put in an entirely different universe, right?"_

* * *

"What...did you just say….?" Lux asked slowly.

"_It really isn't that complicated. Right now, we're in a universe that I made using __**Create**__. Since it isn't __**Astral Zero**__, your waffe can't affect this universe's 'laws'." _

"But…that's…" Despite how ridiculous the idea seemed, Lux couldn't deny it. Or rather, because it was so ridiculous, there wasn't any way to deny it.

"_I'll admit it's a rather primitive universe, but it is nostalgic of when it was just me around" _The voice said cheerily.

"I don't….even…"

"_Really? I thought I explained it pretty well…Well anyway, I don't really have the time to explain the mechanics behind __**Creation **__magic, so let's just get down to business, shall we?" _

"Business?"

"_Yeah…could you hold still for a bit?" _As the voice said this with a somewhat ashamed voice, a tendril of split off from the dark specter holding a—

"Is that…what I think it is…?"

"_Ah yeah, __**Asmodeus **__has some rather bad taste right? Ah, stop squirming. You're really just making it harder on yourself…" _

"Ah…no!…Ahhhh!"

* * *

** "**Just hold on a bit longer Ashbell-sama! **Wesker**-sama, **Phenix**-sama, and I should have your body reconstructed in just a moment!" Speaking through a small portal which connected to the universe Kamito had just created was the newly 'converted' Haqua. Using powerful healing magic alongside two of Kamito's strongest recovery-type waffe, the **Water Queen **was restoring Kamito's thoroughly destroyed body.

_"Ah thanks for this Haqua. My body really took quite a bit of damage, huh…." _Came Kamito's voice through the dimensional portal.

"T-That's….M-My deepest apologies for not immediately recognizing you glorious existence as the supreme creator! I-I can't believe I committed such a blunder…."

_"A-Ah, it's fine Lux, my existence was kept a secret by the __**Elemental Lords**__, so it's not like it's your fault or anything…uh, that means you can stop prostrating yourself now…" _

"No! I must pay proper penance for daring to assault your! Please think of a way to punish me thoroughly….hee hee, punish…"

_"Ugh, Asmodeus, you overdid it again…"_

The five **Queen's **(and the small portal) were currently in Reicha's room. After 'converting' Lux, Kamito had used the **Instrument of Worldly Desires **on the Haqua and Elyssa, completing the recruitment of the five **Queens**. While Haqua and the spirits were restoring Kamito's body, Elyssa and Lux were prostrating in apology. Reicha and Helena were calmly drinking tea.

"We received your message…you really made a mess of things this time huh?"

"Wow, wow Onee-sama, what happened your head!? Ha ha it looks like broken egg!"

From a large mirror hanging on the wall, which Kamito had connected with **Mirrorworld, **Rubia, Muir and Nine entered the **Fire Queen's **chambers. Judging from the Rubia and Muir's composed reactions, this clearly wasn't the first time they had witnessed Kamito 'dying'.

"Hm, so these are the servants you mentioned Ashbell-sama? I see that the fake **Demon King **is among them." Haqua inquired.

'Servants?' Is what Kamito presumed Rubia's raised eyebrow meant, though the former **Fire Queen **refrained from commenting.

"Oh, Nine! You really are still alive!" Elyssa chirped up upon seeing one of her former guards come out of the mirror.

"Yes. I presume you were also…persuaded to follow Ashbell?" The armored woman asked.

"Now see here, Ashdo—that is to say Ashbell-sama here is an **Elemental Lord**, so you should treat her with proper respect!" Lux said zealously.

"Yes…of course" Nine replied, depressed that her former masters had been completely brainwashed.

"Humph, so you accomplished your mission right? If that's all then I'm leaving" Rubia said brusquely, turning back to the mirror.

_"Oh? Aren't you going to greet the __**Queens**__? They are your friends aft—" _

"You're mistaken. I'm not acquainted with these girls" Rubia said coldly "Even if I were, I don't exactly have time for that, considering your current state."

_"Oh, right…" _Though Rubia could keep her instinctive urge to kill the **Demon King **in check while Kamito was in his human, female form, right now Kamito was in his pure, spirit form. Even though he was technically in another universe, his presence was probably provoking the **Sacred Queen**'s bloodlust. _"…Sorry, I forgot. See you in the __**Blade Dance **__then" _

"Humph, whatever" Rubia snorted before exiting through the mirror.

"W-Why was h-he so mad…?"

"Don't mind it **Earth Queen-**chan. She's just in a bad mood since she was worried about onee-sama" Muir said with a smile, before turning to leave leaving with Nine in tow. "See you later Onee-sama!"

_"Hm, you too Muir" _

* * *

After the two left, the **Queens **and Kamito waited in silence for several minutes.

"Geez, this really is taking forever" Elyssa said, breaking the silence.

"Well it would be going faster if _someone _hadn't decided to destroy Ashbell-sama's brain" Haqua responded irritably.

"S-Sorry! I'm really sorry!" Kamito didn't think it was possible, but Lux was prostrating even more deeply than before.

"Hm, why do you even need a human body Ashbell-sama? And why were you erased from history by the other **Elemental Lords**?" Reicha asked curiously.

_"Ah, that second question is quite a story, so I'll explain it after Haqua is done._" Kamito responded from the dimensional gap_ "As for the first one, my current self is 'incomplete' and unstable, so it's rather difficult to manifest in __**Astral Zero. **__Even more so on the human plane, though this universe here is perfectly fine." _

"I-Incomplete?"

_"Yes. When I, that is to say the original __**Ren Ashdoll**__, died, she was split into several pieces, one of which being the __**Demon King**__. Though over the millennia the various __**Demon Kings**__ have regained most of the other pieces of the __**Darkness Elemental Lord**__, I'm still missing one or two, so I need to inhabit a body to exist in **Astral Zero**" _

"So…you are you really **Ren Ashdoll **then? Or someone completely different?" Elyssa asked.

_"I more or less am. I have most of her memories and about…eighty percent of her full power? Well that being said, I also have the memories of the previous __**Demon Kings **__as well" _

"Wow…then—"

"And done! Good as new!" Haqua proclaimed proudly, finally completing the restoration of Kamito's (still female) body, and interrupting the conversation. All sign of the damage on the body had been sustained had completely disappeared.

_"Ooh, good job! I'll be entering then" _A stream of jet-black energy streamed from the small universe portal and entered the body. After a few moments, Kamito opened his eyes, once again part of the mortal plane.

"Aaah, that's much better" Kamito said with a yawn. Getting up, he started to do some stretches to get used to moving it again.

"…." Entranced by the unmatched beauty's graceful movements, the **Queens **stared at him hungrily.

"W-What is it?"

"N-No i-it's nothing…"

"Uh, that's not really convincing when you're all drooling like that…"

* * *

After Kamito finished reacquainting himself with his body (and the **Queens **finished cleaning up their salivary secretions), he briefed the **Queens **about the current circumstances.

He explained how the **Elemental Lords **came to betray him, the truth behind the **Demon King **and **Sacred Queen**, and the plans of the Organization

"Eh!? The fake **Demon King **just now was Rubia-sempai!? And you're a man!? No way!" The five girls simultaneous expressed disbelief.

"Shouldn't you be more surprised that the **Elemental Lords **are being controlled by an unknown power? Stay on target, would you?" Kamito asked blankly.

"R-Right, we should stay on topic. So then, just to be sure, you're more or less the reincarnation of the original spirit, the **Darkness Elemental Lord Ren Ashdoll **right?" Haqua asked

"Yes…?" Kamito responded, wondering where this was going.

"T-Then, do you have a **Darkness Queen **serving you!? I-If not, p-please consider me!" Haqua blurted out.

"….What happened to staying on topic…"

"N-No fair Haqua! I was just about to ask the same thing!" Lux exclaimed.

"Aren't you two supposed to be the more mature **Queens**?" Kamito asked himself with a sigh "Either way, the answer is no. I'm definitely not getting another **Darkness Queen**"

"O-Oh, so there already was one…" Reicha said with a disappointed expression.

"Yeah, there certainly _was_ one" Kamito said with a wistful expression.

"…" Realizing they brought up something they shouldn't have, the **Queens **fell silent.

"W-Well anyway, no matter what I wouldn't have made any of you my **Darkness Queen**" Kamito said with a wry grin, dispelling the heavy atmosphere "There's no way I'd NTR my siblings like that"

"Well, we're technically more like your children. And for the record, I don't mind sharing my **Queen **with you, onii-sama"

"Ugh, don't remind me of back when you lot called me Mama; you're giving me chills. And when did you get here **Alexandros**?" Kamito said, turning around to see a pony-tailed blonde girl with another, blue-haired girl hiding behind her. "Oh? **Iseria**'s with you too? And why are you still female **Alexandros**?"

"To answer your questions, I got here after you started explaining your identity. I'm pretty sure I already explained why I'm female right now onii-sama" **Alexandros **said boldly.

"You weren't joking back then…?" Kamito asked incredulously "You know what? I don't even care anymore. How have you been **Iseria**?"

"Hm, I-I'm doing well" **Iseria **answered. "A-And I don't mind sharing either onee— er, onii-sama…"

"See, they don't mind! ...Or rather, I don't think I've ever seen **Alexandros**-sama as a female before…" Lux said staring at **Alexandros **curiously while kneeling before her (?). "It has been a long time since any **Elemental Lord** last appeared before us though…"

"A-Ah…sorry…." **Iseria **said, looking apologetic

"N-No, please, don't apologize! It wasn't your fault you were corrupted by the **Otherworldly Darkness**" Haqua said desperately.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. No one will blame you guys" Kamito said, putting a reassuring hand on **Iseria**'s head.

"Onee-sama…" **Iseria **said, staring up at Kamito with tearful eyes.

"…" The others glared enviously as Kamito patted **Iseria**'s head.

"G-Geez…what's with that excessively sweet atmosphere…"

"Onii-sama! Pet my head too!"

"Sure" Kamito said, reaching to pat his 'sister's' head.

"M-Me too!"

"Yes, yes…" Kamito answered tiredly, as the **Queens **started crowding around him.

* * *

"Say, I have a question…" After a round of head patting, Haqua suddenly spoke up "…what does your male form look like Ashbell-sama?"

"Excuse me?"

"W-Well you can't say tell us that you're actually a man and not expect us to be curious…" Hearing the **Water Queen**'s explanation, Kamito turned to the other **Queens**, who all nodded in agreement.

"Well, I suppose its fine" Kamito said, taking off a ring on his hand. He was engulfed in a glowing white light, which eventually died down to reveal—

"KYAAAH! A BISHOUNEN ('pretty boy')! ! ?"

"Wha—!? H-Hey stop that!" Upon returning to his male form, Kamito was suddenly dogpiled by the **Queens**.

_"Ha, ha, just give up. You couldn't beat three __**Queens**__, so you don't stand a chance against all five" _

_ "Very funny Restia…gah, __**Asmodeus **__and I are going to have to have a talk once this is all over…" _

_ "It's not really fair to put all the blame on him though. A certain woman once said 'No girl can resist a bishounen'. Well, she might have just been speaking for herself though." _

_ "Ugh, just help me!"_

_ "I could do that…but I think your technique would grow from this experience. Do you best, __**Strongest Blade Dancer of the Night**__" _Resita mercilessly replied with a laugh. _"Make sure you save some of your stamina for the __**Blade Dance **__though."_

That night, certain things occurred, and then few other things, and a bit of _that_ happened as well.

* * *

"Haaah" Fianna let out an enormous yawn, as she sat up in her bed. Light was streaming in from the window, and the young princess could see she was her fellow teammates were also starting to wake up.

_'Wait, that's not right is it? Wasn't I in the __**Grand Shrine**__?' _Fianna thought to herself, realizing something was off. _'Yeah, I introduced Reicha to Kamito, and then….what happened?' _

While trying to puzzle things out, Fianna pulled aside her covers to get out of bed, revealing—

"Eh…too bright..."

"Morning already…?"

—A pair of fairy-like beauties lying beside her. One was a small girl with sparkling silver hair and the other was a young woman with black hair, which one could be lost in for hours. The former had a mysterious, cute charm, while the latter had overwhelming, entrancing beauty. Both of these girls were very familiar to the young princess.

"R-Ren and Est-san!?"

"Uuu, Fianna, so loud. What's gotten into—"

"It's good that you're so energetic in the morning but—

Hearing Fianna shout, Claire and Ellis had looked over, but they froze in concert upon seeing the Fianna's bed, or rather who was on top of it.

"Fianna-! ! !"

"N-No fair, stealing a march like that!"

Collecting themselves, the pair expressed their discontent.

"N-No, this is...I'm just as confused as you! Why are Ren-chan and Est sleeping in my bed!?"

"What, do you think we're fools or something!?"

"Yeah, at least think of a decent excuse! You're the one in Ren-sama's bed!"

"Eh?" Looking around, Fianna saw that she was indeed not in her own bed. She hadn't noticed earlier because she was still groggy, but she was certainly in Kamito's assigned bed. "T-That's strange…but then again I don't really remember going to bed in the first place…"

Fianna had just been murmuring to herself, but Claire and Ellis' keen ears picked up her words.

"You forgot….don't tell me you got drunk and attacked Ren-sama in her sleep in an alcohol induced stupor!?"

"H-How shameless! How completely shameless! Even if you're a princess, I can't let that go!"

"N-No…wait…!"

"Eh…What's going on…?" Kamito asked sleepily, sitting up slowly, then letting out a cute yawn.

"R-Ren-chan! Please explain what happened last night!" Fianna implored desperately "T-These two seem to think—"

"Ah…last night…?" Kamito repeated slowly, trying to think of what she was talking about "Oh….yeah, that took me by surprise, but I suppose I enjoyed it a bit….still, I need a bit more sleep to recover my stamina…I'm going back to bed. Good night"

Kamito let out another cute yawn, before plopping his head on Fianna's lap. In an instant he fell back asleep, cuddled up with Est.

"Surprise…enjoyed it…recover stamina…"

"Just what were you two doing…eh? Fianna-san?"

Claire and Ellis were smiling while they asked this, but their eyes told a completely different story. An aura like a blazing flame flared out of the two as the slowly stepped towards Fianna.

"I-It's a misunderstanding! ! ! Ren-chan please wake up! ! !"

"Zzzzzzz….."

* * *

The hall was filled with nervousness and excitement. A large amount of spectators from every country in the continent had gathered in the hall and all were eagerly anticipating the start of the **Blade Dance**.

Among all these figures, Team Scarlet was relatively untouched by the anxiety, chatting.

"Oh, so you two met up as you were heading back to the room, and Fianna tripped and hit her head, so you carried her to your bed? Then you accidently fell asleep while tending her, leading to what happened this morning. S-Sorry for misunderstanding Fianna…" Ellis and Claire both apologized to Fianna.

"R-Right…yeah, that's what happened…." Fianna mumbled, giving Kamito a glance that said 'you better explain what really happened later'

Kamito responded with a noncommittal shrug, and then the conversation was suddenly cut off by cheering.

"Ojou-sama, please do you best~!"

"I will believe in and await onee-sama's victory! Glory to the Laurenfrost!"

At the front of the spectators were Carol and Mireille, waving a white banner.

"J-Jeez, those two...that's so embarrassing!" Rinslet blushed and hid behind Kamito, who chuckled candidly.

"Ren-sama, stay vigilant. You are attracting a lot of attention." Ellis whispered to Kamito, seeing his loose expression.

"Yeah, got it." Kamito replied, feeling the admiring gazes of most of the other teams on him.

"Fufu, Kamito-kun sure is popular" Fianna whispered into Kamito's ear. Seeing the two's closeness, the gazes of the enemy teams intensified.

"Hm, so this is the opposition huh? These girls seem stronger than the lot three years ago" Kamito said wryly.

Of the twenty four teams, Dracunia's Knights of the Dragon Emperor had the most overwhelming presence. While Ren Ashbell seemed like the strongest individual participant, the Knights of the Dragon Emperor were the strongest team.

_'Or so most of the opposition will think. While the other teams focus on us, Rubia and Luminaris will be able to eliminate most of them with ease…hopefully. Well either way, it divides attention, so it works out for me.' _Kamito mused, waving to Leonora.

Seeing Kamito's gesture, Leonora flashed him a savage grin, pointed to him, then thrust her thumb down with great force.

_'That certainly was an unsubtle declaration of war...so she's coming after me first, as promised' _Looking closely, Kamito could tell that Leonora's eyes were glowing red again _'Bring it on…'_

"Dracunia's Dragon Knights' training is high quality. Even excluding Leonora, they seem to have no openings." Ellis noted as she analyzed the enemy team's members, interrupting Kamito's thoughts.

"Well they are one of the favorites to win" Claire whispered back "We're only able to compete with them since we have Ren-sama…"

"Oh, planning on making me do all the work?" Kamito asked.

"T-That's not—"

"Ha, ha, I was just joking. I'll be counting on you when the time comes"

"Ren-sama…yes! We'll do our best!" The rest of the team motivated themselves with Kamito's words.

"Well anyway, Dracunia isn't the only team we have to worry about" Claire whispered. "Besides them and the other teams from Ordesia, there are quite a few strong teams this **Blade Dance**"

"Oh? What information did you manage to gather on the other teams?" Ellis whispered back.

Claire turned her gaze upon the team that wore foreign outfits "They're Quina Empire's prided Four Gods. They're a group that specializes in team battle. The white-haired one there is their ace, Shao Fu. "

"Oh, the pride of the east…yeah I've heard quite a bit about them in my travels" Kamito said, eyeing the team from Quina. That was only half true. While he had heard some rumors, most of his knowledge came from Lily's exhaustive database.

"Those are the Holy Kingdom of Lugia's Sacred Spirit Knights. The ace is the runner-up from last time, Sacred Knight Luminaris." Claire said, as she moved her gaze to the group that was wearing white holy garments. "Naturally, you must be acquainted of her Ren-sama"

"Hm, of course." Kamito said with a nod.

"Oh, I heard that she swore to defeat you to get her honor back" Rinslet said "It seems that your victory over her caused quite a fuss back in Lugia"

"Ha, ha, is that so…?" Kamito laughed weakly, waving to the glaring knight in white _'Well Luminaris is a good actor if nothing else' _

"Next is the Principality of Rossvale's Rupture Division. Their ace is Milla Bassett, the youngest participant this time, at thirteen years old." Claire exclaimed, pointing to the team furthest from them. "Even though that nation is still young, their elementalists are known for their skill"

"Oh, that's the same as Ren-sama last time. Does she think she can replicate your legend?" Ellis asked, somewhat indignant.

"Legend…is it?" Kamito asked wryly. Try as he might, Kamito could only see four of the members of the Rupture Division. It seemed that Milla Basset was too short to be seen in the crowded hall.

_'...thirteen, huh?...I'm not one to talk, but that's awfully young. She wouldn't be in the team, let alone their ace unless she was something special.' _Kamito thought to himself_ 'Lily wasn't able to gather much on that team either...Truly she's a wild card in this tournament; I need to watch out for her'_

"Well then, after that is—huh, so they've come" Claire cut her information sharing session short as a commotion began at the entrance of the hall.

* * *

The instant the masked **Demon King** entered, the commotion died down. He led four elementalists that were wearing hoods which extended to cover their entire body.

"So that's Team Inferno, the **Demon King's **team..." Ellis said quietly.

"Yeah, that's them alright…watch out for the grey-haired one. She's dangerous" Claire murmured, making eye contact with the girl who had saved her the other night, Muir Alenstarl.

Walking next to Muir was a tall girl with jade green hair. Her ears which were characteristic of the Elfim race were visible under the hood. Elfim specialized in covert operations within forests, so she might have been an intelligence-gathering elementalist.

Another was a girl with eye-popping blue hair. She was the only one who had luxurious gold and silver accessories lining her hood and she carried a folding fan with a gaudy design.

_'Lily is fine, but what in the world is Sjora wearing? This isn't a party you know…"_Kamito mentally sighed, seeing that the young princess was wearing something rather unfit for the wilderness, or public for that matter.

"The crest of the Alphas Theocracy royal family — don't tell me, **Demon Caster** Sjora Kahn!?" Claire exclaimed.

"You know her?" Fianna asked.

"She's the number one witch in their kingdom. In terms of controlling Demon Spirits, she's second only to Headmaster Greyworth herself…" Claire answered with a nod.

More oppressive than those three, and drawing most of the spectators' gazes, however, was the last person.

At the appearance of that person, the silence that had overtaken the hall was replaced once again with clamor.

"...Who is that, that person!?" Rinslet asked with an astounded expression.

A black knight covered in jet black armor. It wasn't just her appearance that was strange. Her entire body was covered in a mysterious aura. An existence that was never meant to be here; for some reason, that was what everyone in the room felt.

"What a repulsive divine power..." Fianna, who was more receptive, said in a shaky voice. "...it feels like last night...don't tell me those voices were-!"

_ 'I wonder how they would react to my true form if they're this affected by just a __**Nepenthes**__' _Kamito mused, watching the reaction of the crowd.

_"Their heads would probably explode. Lux was just barely able to keep her sanity since she was a __**Queen**__. Brat's like these wouldn't be able to stand you splendor" _

_ "Somehow, that doesn't feel like a compliment…." _Kamito thought back ruefully.

Making eye contact with Kamito, Rubia gave him a curt nod before striding to another part of the hall.

Moments later, commotion returned to the great shrine hall again.

Above the bonfire burning at the altar, five spirit maidens appeared. The **Queens **had arrived to explain the rules of the competition.

The field was covered by a separating barrier cast by all the **Divine Ritual Institute's** princess maidens, so it was impossible to leave by normal means. Each country's representatives were transported with their respective teams to random locations and, over the course of seven days, would offer up their blade dances.

There was one rule — you may not kill an elementalist.

The competition was decided by gathering the special spirit stones distributed to the representatives, the **Magic Stones**.

If a competitor was separated from their **Magic Stone** for more than one minute, they would be forcefully teleported out.

Seven days from the opening of the battle. The four teams that had assembled the greatest amounts of **Magic Stones **would move on to the finals. Even if there were teammates that were eliminated, all members could advance so long as they were in the top four.

"We wish good fortune and divine blessings upon all you blade dancing princess maidens!" As the **Queens **turned to leave, they made eye contact with Kamito and licked their lips hungrily, sending a chill running down his spine.

_"It must be so nice to be that popular, eh Kamito?" _

_ "Oh? You jealous that I'm getting so much attention, Restia?" _Kamito asked dryly.

_ "Humph, I don't particularly mind sharing…so long as the rest remember who's on top" _

_ "How very…magnanimous of you. Well whatever, see you on the other side"_

"Ren-san, it's our turn. Please pay attention, okay" Rinslet said, pulling Kamito's sleeve.

"Right" Just before the transportation circle, Kamito turned to face his comrades. "Everyone, we will definitely win!"

"Yes~" "Yeah!" "Of course!" "That, um, that was my line!"

Ordesia's former second princess, Fianna Ray Ordesia.

Captain of the Sylphid Knights, Ellis Fahrengart.

The eldest daughter of the house of Laurenfrost, Rinslet Laurenfrost.

The younger sister of the **Calamity Queen**, Claire Rouge of the house of Elstein.

And the winner of the last Blade Dance three years prior, the **Strongest Blade Dancer** — Ren Ashbell.

The five girls (?), each with their own **Wish**, had finally entered the **Blade Dance**.

* * *

**To clarify a few points, I have created a very confusing timeline (yay!):**

**(Billions of years ago) Ren Ashdoll comes into existence**

**(Millions of years ago) Ren Ashdoll creates the Elemental Lords and Astral Zero—The six Elemental Lords create other spirits, though some spontaneously come into existance—The human plane is created**

**(169,000 years ago) Otherworldly Darkness appears, Ren Ashbell is killed—First Demon King appears**

**(49,000 years ago) Third Demon King appears—First Sacred Queen is created by the five Elemental lords**

**(10,000 years ago) Demon King Solomon appears, then is killed by Sacred Queen Areishia Idris**

**(16 years ago) Kamito Kazehaya is born**

**(8 years ago) Kamito Kazehaya enters the Instructional school **

**(4 years ago) Calamity Queen incident—Kamito Kazehaya awakens to the power of Ren Ashdoll—Rubia Elstein awakens to the power of the Sacred Queen—Instructional School is destroyed—the Organization is created—Kamito Kazehaya enters the tutelage of Greyworth **

**(3 years ago) Ren Ashbell's first Blade Dance—Kamito awakens the memories of Ren Ashdoll—Alexandros and Iseria Seaward are freed from the Otherworldly Darkness—Alphas Theocracy and the Murders join the Organization****—Elfim tribes join the Organization**

**(2 years ago) Otherworldly Darkness expelled from the Holy Kingdom of Lugia—Lugia joins the Organization**

**(1 year ago) Kamito finishes collecting all the 72 of Solomon's original spirits, and then a few others—Kamito masters the power of Ren Ashdoll—'Ymi' is recruited—Plans for the next Blade Dance begin**

**(Current Time) Team Scarlet formed—Blade Dance begins.**

* * *

**Well, that wrapped up that story arc rather anti-climacticly...yes, I did just make Ren Ashdoll a pseudo-god. No, I have no regrets, pile on any complaints about 'OP BS' as you wish.**

**As I mentioned, my schedule this semester is kind of crazy, so updates will probably be monthly or bimonthly at best.**

**It's a bit late, but this story has over 200 followers? Whoa….how did that happen? Well, I appreciate the support. No really, I do. Thanks.**

**Well anyway, that's all for this chapter (but check out the random short story below if you feel like it), see you all next time.**

* * *

**So basically I tried writing something slightly serious, so I'd like your feedback of how it went. I originally planed to add it to chapter 23, but I was too busy to finish it until now. Note: Takes place before Solomon and Areishia were even born. Also Ren Ashdoll is unaware of the Otherworldly Darkness' existence at this point in time.**

**_Short story: Lions and Lions, Oh My_ **

**(In the middle of chapter 23)**

_ "…I presume some ancestor of mine was tasked with containing it, and the seals in place prevented it from returning to the Burial Chamber." _

_ Kamito could vaguely hear Rubia explaining to him how she had found the body in the coffin before him. It was a very familiar face, nearly identical to the one he had now. Seeing it Kamito felt a stream of memories rush into his mind, memories of an age long past. _

* * *

**(Thousands of Years ago) **

"And our victor is the Lion of the Flaga family, Deckard!"

"WOOOAAAH!"

In the middle of an arena field, a young man with black hair waved politely to the cheering crowd. Around him were the collapsed forms of armored gladiators. The young gladiator, Deckard, flourished his sword elegantly for the audience, who redoubled their cheering.

"And that is the conclusion of the annual tournament! See you folks next year!" The announcer shouted, declaring the tournament's finish.

"Whew, that was exhausting" Deckard sighed, walking off the field.

_"Humph, good work boy" _

"Ah, thanks as always, Ren" Deckard said seemingly to no one.

Ever since he was born, Deckard had heard a voice in his head, which named itself **Ren Ashdoll, the Darkness Elemental Lord**. He didn't know if this voice was really an **Elemental Lord** or just a product of his imagination, but as lifelong companions, he thought they got along pretty well.

_"I've already explained it to you countless times. You and I are one and the same" _

"Like I keep telling you, I have no idea what that means" Deckard chuckled slightly, entering the gladiator's lobby. The gladiators of this town weren't gladiators in the classic sense, as defeat rarely involved death. As such, the lobby was filled with the men Deckard had just defeated.

"Looks like you won again 'lion'."

"Ah, I was so close to beating you Deckard! If Prot hadn't got in the way, I would have had you!"

"Heh, congrats Deckard"

Making his way through a throng of fellow gladiators, Deckard walked to a small shrine, where he gave a small prayer of thanks to the **Elemental Lords**.

_"Humph, you really ought to stop praying to those traitorous brats. You're someone who exists to overthrow them after all." _

"Sorry Ren, but I won't do something like that, even if it's for you" Deckard declared.

_"Ugh, how annoying. I guess not melding my psyche with my host didn't work after all. I guess we have to be completely combined to make a successful __**Demon King**__…. Well I suppose this is still better than my past, hate-consumed selves" _

"Melding? Psyche?" Deckard asked curiously. Though he had received some education, it wasn't much higher than the primary level.

_"Never mind. Oh, look. Your sister has arrived" _

"Eh, really?"

"Onii-sama! Congratulations!" As if on cue, a young woman with light-red hair charged into the room, quickly followed by a small hellcat.

"Oh, Valla!" Deckard exclaimed, waving to his younger sister.

"Good job onii-sama!" Valla said, diving into Deckard's arms.

_"Really, what is it with you and your sister?" _Ren asked with a mildly annoyed voice. For some reason, Ren had never liked Valla, one of the few things that Deckard and Ren seemed to disagree on.

"Ah, it really is good to see you again!" Deckard said happily "But what are you doing here? I thought you were still studying in the **Divine Ritual Institute! …**Are you neglecting your studies?"

The Flaga family was technically nobility, but it was quite poor for a noble house, being only a little better off than a commoner family. When the family discovered that their only daughter possessed the talent to become an elementalist, they gathered whatever money they could to send Valla to the **Divine Ritual Institute**. In fact, the only reason Deckard became a gladiator at such a young age was to pay for his sister's education.

"Of course not!" Valla pouted indignantly "I was allowed a break because I got through the entire curriculum! My teacher even said 'Such talent only comes every ten, no hundred years'!"

"Really? That's amazing!" Deckard said, patting his sister's head.

"Hee hee, Onii-sama's hand..." Valla giggled happily "…Soon I'll be an outstanding princess maiden, just wait for it!"

"Yeah, do your best"

_"Ugh, I'm feeling tempted to just consume you and wait for the next reincarnation…" _

"Please don't…"

"Hm? Something wrong Onii-sama?"

"No, it's nothing…say, where are mother and father?"

"Oh, they're over there!" Valla said pointing to an approaching red-haired couple. Of the family, only Deckard had black hair, something that Ren had once taken credit for.

"Y-You did great Deckard!" Deckard's mother declared, wrapping him up in a hug.

"M-Mother...t-this is embarrassing" Deckard said, blushing red. Nearby, the other gladiators were laughing at this display.

"But really, that was an impressive performance, son!" Deckard's father said happily "I don't recall ever teaching you how to fight like that! Where did you get such skills?"

"_That's all thanks to me, of course!" _Ren declared, sounding proud.

"_Yeah, I should tell him that I've been taking sword lessons from the voice in my head…As if!" _Deckard mentally retorted. "W-Well I guess it's just instinct?"

"Ha ha, I guess that's why they call you the 'lion', eh?" Deckard's father let out a booming laugh, clapping Deckard on the back

"Y-Yeah…"

* * *

"And then he brought his sword down, and cut straight through that guy's shield! Then he suddenly disappeared, because someone threw a net at him. And then he appeared behind the guy who threw the net and…"

"Ha ha, that sounds very impressive Valla-sama" Mali, the maid of the Flaga house, laughed happily as Valla described Deckard's achievements. She came from a line that had served the Flaga house for generations, and was practically a member of the family.

The Flaga family was sitting around a large table eating dinner. While Valla was regaling Mali, the rest of the family were laughing at Deckard's embarrassed face.

"I-It really wasn't that much…"

_"Indeed, you still have a long way to go. Compared to the fighters two hundred years ago, you wouldn't be in the top ten thousand" _Ren told Deckard _"Well, if you were using my full power, even conquering this whole country would be child's play"_

_'No conquering, okay?' _

"Oh, you're too humble son! A real man should proudly proclaim his strength to all!" Deckard's father declared boldly

"I suppose so…" Deckard said hesitantly "…Say, did anything interesting happen at the **Divine Ritual Institute **Valla? You must have so much to tell us!"

"Oh, yeah! While I was there, I discovered this fellow's true name!" Valla declared proudly, putting her small hellcat on the table.

"Really now? You discovered our ancestral spirit's lost name?" Deckard's mother asked with a surprised expression.

The hellcat in question had guarded the Flaga family for generations, but its name had been lost many generations ago. For Valla to have unearthed the spirit's original name was an incredible achievement.

"Yep, she's called **Ortlinde**!" As Valla said this, flames flared from the hellcat, setting Deckard's salad on fire.

"Oi!" Deckard desperately put out his flaming side dish "You sure that's her name? I think Crimson fits her more than a gaudy name like **Ortlinde**"

"Ha ha, I think her old name fits her more too, but it is what it is!" Valla said with a laugh "Even her elemental waffe changed form!"

_"__**Ortlinde**__, really? I knew that cat seemed familiar, but to think that flame spirit became a house pet!" _

_ "Hm, do you know that spirit Ren?" _

_ "Aye, the dreaded __**Scarlet Valkyrie**__ killed many of my servants during the great war. Your irritating sister is pretty impressive to have a contract with that one" _

_ "You, complementing Valla? What's next, flying pigs?" _Deckard thought back "…still, **Scarlet Valkyrie**, huh?"

"Eh!? How did you know about **Ortlinde's **alias onii-sama!?" Valla exclaimed, upon hearing Deckard's absent minded comment.

"Ah, I said that aloud?...uh, I vaguely recall reading in in a book" Deckard gave as an excuse.

"EEEHH!? It took me hours of research to find that name!" Valla exclaimed somewhat indignantly.

"I-I guess you were just reading the wrong books?"

"Uuu" Valla groaned tearfully.

"Now, now, don't make such a face. You're heading back tomorrow, so you should enjoy our time together while you can." Deckard said comfortingly.

"A-All right onii-sama. For you I'll smile!"

* * *

**(Seven Months Later)**

"Ah, that makes six deer! That should be more than enough for Valla's homecoming feast!"

_"Pathetic. To think it took you that long to bag a measly six deer. You even had me to detect their presences for you"_

"Oh, shut it. You know the bow is not my weapon of choice"

Deckard had spent the last few days hunting in the woods near town to prepare for his sister's homecoming. It had been more than half a year since they had last seen each other, so he was quite eager to finally meet again.

"It'll take a few days to prepare the meat, but in her letter Valla said she wouldn't be back for a week, so we have plenty of time."

_"? ? ? What are you talking about? Your sister is in town at this very moment. She's been there for a while now." _

"EEEHH!? B-B-But her—"

_"She must have wanted to surprise you or something" _

"D-Don't tell me I bagged these deer for nothing…A-Are you sure you aren't mistaken?"

_"Yeah, I'd recognize that detestable presence anywhere" _

"You really need to stop calling my little sister detestable"

_"Humph, I can call whoever I want…no, I suppose my jealousy is what's detestable here…" _Ren thought glumly.

"Jealousy?" Deckard asked.

_"Yeah, I used to have a relationship with those children that was quite similar to you and your sister…that is before they suddenly betrayed me. Seeing you two like that brings back memories I'd rather forget." _

_ 'Ren must be talking about the other __**Elemental Lords**__…_' Deckard thought to himself, shocked that Ren was being so forthright for once "Don't be like that! I'm sure that the **Elemental Lords **had a reason for doing what they did! You should try to talk them if you ever meet again!"

_"You're hopelessly naïve for a gladiator, you know that? _Ren replied incredulously_" Well, I suppose since you were that passionate about it, I might—huh?" _

"Hm? What's wrong Ren?" Deckard asked, worried by Ren's sudden pause.

_"There's an unusual amount of people approaching the town…hurry back! Now!" _

"W-What is it?"

_"Bandits! The town is under attack!" _

Over the treetops, Deckard could see smoke rising in the direction of his home.

* * *

"Huff, huff, huff!"

Breathing heavily, Deckard ran through the burning streets of his hometown. Everywhere he looked, there were bodies of people he had known his whole life. Ignoring his growing sorrow, he desperately followed Ren's directions.

_"She's in city hall! Take a left, now a right! Now jump over those flames" _

"Got it!" Though he wasn't aware of it, Deckard was unconsciously drawing from the power of the **Darkness Elemental Lord **within him, augmenting his physical abilities. With such superhuman speed, Deckard ran in one hour a distance that should have taken half a day.

"Valla!" Deckard cried out, kicking down the doors of the town hall. Inside, he could see his family and several other townsfolk bound and gagged by a gang of bandits.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? You're the so-called 'lion of Flaga' ain't cha?" A large uncouth man stepped forward carrying a large pike "What an honor to have such a celebrity among us. Why don't we ask him for his autograph, boys?"

In response, the other bandits laughed loudly. It seemed that this large man was the leader of the bandit gang.

"Let them go, or you shall taste my blade!" Deckard declared angrily, drawing his sword.

"Now, now, why don't you calm down sir Lion?" The bandit leader said calmly "After all, we wouldn't want any of your friends here to, err, suffer a tragic accident, now would we?"

"Kuu!" At the bandit's words, Deckard hesitantly put down his sword.

"Oh good, I'm glad we could handle this like civilized, genteel men" The bandit said mockingly "Now why don't we, ah, negotiate?"

"…What do you want bandit scum?" Deckard said through gritted teeth.

"Really, calling me scum? How rude!" The bandit leader said in mock hurt "Well, I suppose I could let it slide, if you agree to our demands"

"…Which are?"

"Well, you are the only remaining fighter left in this village, and I've already lost enough men for the day. Lost nearly a third of them because of this damn witch and her accursed hellcat. So basically…" The bandit leered at Deckard while licking his lips "…I'll let the rest of these folks live if you let me kill you peacefully"

_"Don't. He probably will just kill them all after he does you in" _

_ "I know, but I don't have a choice right now!" _Deckard shot back "…fine, I'll do as you say"

"MMPH!" Hearing Deckard's declaration, Valla and the rest of his family grunted in protest

"Oh, excellent! I'm glad our negotiations went so smoothly" The bandit leader said happily.

"Tsk, just do it" Deckard said, throwing down his sword

"Well, if you insist" The bandit leader said with a shrug, before stabbing Deckard in the chest with his pike.

"Gah!" Coughing up blood, Deckard collapsed onto the ground.

"MMMPH!" Despair filled groans could be heard from the town's folk could be heard as their champion fell.

"Heh, that sure was easy" Deckard heard the bandit say as his vision began to fade "Rather than Lion, I think kitten fits him more"

"Err, boss what should we do with the rest of these guys?" One of the bandits asked

"Isn't it obvious? Kill them all" The bandit leader replied casually.

"_That bastard!" _Deckard thought, as he felt his life slowly slip away.

"_I won't say I told you so, but…" _

"_Yeah, I know, I was stupid….Still, isn't there anything you can do to help me save them?" _Deckard thought desperately

"_I've already told you this several times, but you and I are the same being. I can do nothing that you can't" _

"_You're right….sorry for expecting you to miraculously change a situation I can't do anything about…" _

"_What are you talking about? I never said anything about you being unable to change this situation?" _

"_Huh?" _

"_I've also said this several times before, haven't I? With my, no our, true power, nothing can stand in our path. The only question is whether or not you choose to awaken it"_

"_Do you even need to ask?" _

"_I thought you'd say that" _

* * *

"Ah, just killing that kitten wasn't enough to satisfy me! I'm killing a few of these guys!" The bandit leader declared, stabbing at one of the townsfolk. However, just before his spear reached the victim—

"Eh?"

His vision field of view suddenly whirled about. When it finally settled he saw—

_'Eh? Eh? What's this? Why am I on the ground? And who's that standing above me? He doesn't have a head…?" _

The last thing the bandit leader saw was his headless body, before his head was crushed like a rotten tomato.

"Hiiii!"

"W-What the hell is that!?"

"R-Run away!"

The remaining bandits recoiled in fear at the sight of their leader being killed by what could only be described as a demon. A figure with waist-length black hair, completely enshrouded in darkness, except for a pair of glowing, red eyes.

"….Die" A menacing voice rasped out, as the figure waved its hand at the bandits.

And in an instant—all of the bandit's heads imploded, consumed by mini-blackholes.

"What ridiculous power…." Deckard breathed, examining the destruction he had wrought.

_"Humph, this is nothing." _Ren said proudly _"With my power, even the sun can be consumed" _

"Ha, surely you jest!"

_"Hm, I wonder?" _Ren answered cryptically _"Shouldn't you check on your family?" _

"Ah right, Valla!"

* * *

When Valla saw her brother 'die', she had all but given up hope.

However, instead of dying, Deckard had revived and killed all the bandits. Even though his current form was a bit scary looking, seeing the worried look in his eyes as he rushed to free his family, Valla could tell that the person before her was undoubtedly her brother.

However—

*Lub Dub*

—Ever since Deckard had unleashed his hidden power, Valla's heart was pounding, and her head felt fuzzy. For some reason, Valla felt as if she had seen the form before her long, long ago.

_"Demon, Demon, Evil, Enemy!" _

"Valla, are you alright!?" Deckard said, worriedly running up to his prone sister.

"Oh, onii-sama…" Valla said, looking blearily up at her brother. "Y-You…what…?"

_"Foe, evil, monster, darkness!" _

"O-Oh, it might take a while to explain what just happened, but don't worry, I'm still your brother!" Deckard said, relieved that Valla wasn't hurt.

"R-Right, of course you're still my…" Valla said, bringing her hand up to Deckard's face "….You are my…"

_"Foe of the __**Elemental Lords, **__Bane of all that lives! Mother of shadow, __**Ren Ashdoll!**__"_

"…my eternal enemy. Come forth, **Ortlinde**! **Flame Tongue!**" A great blazing scythe made of incandescent flame manifested in Valla's hand. With a fluid movement unfitting of an untrained princess maiden, the red-haired girl plunged her blade into Deckard's chest!

* * *

"Eh?"

That was all Deckard could say in response to his sister's sudden attack. Suffering the second fatal wound in as many minutes, Deckard collapsed onto his knees weakly.

_"W-Why did Valla…" _

_ "Damn my accursed siblings! Not only did you create 'that' to kill me whenever I resurrect, you have the audacity to let it possess my host's siblings!? How many familial relations do you intend to destroy!? Ten thousand deaths are too few for you!" _

_ "Ren…?" _

_ "Sorry Deckard. It's because I was possessing you that your sister is targeting you. Of all things, your sister was the host of the __**Sacred Queen**__. I suppose that's why I've always found her presence disagreeable."_

_ "I…see…" _Ren had explained to Deckard what the **Sacred Queen **was years ago. Though he was shocked by the revelation, he felt relieved that Valla wasn't trying to kill him by her own volition.

_ "Unfortunately, the power of the __**Sacred Queen **__will prevent me from healing your wounds; I can't save you. But don't worry, someday, I will definitely avenge you! No matter how many years it takes!"_

_ "You're…leaving?" _Deckard asked, feeling the power of the **Demon King **begin to slip away.

_ "Yeah, as long as I'm active within you, your sister will see you as an enemy. I'll go dormant so that you can at least spend your last moments together as siblings. It was fun while it lasted, Deckard" _

_ "Yeah…nice knowing…you"_

Deckard felt a part of himself disappear into the back of his mind, and himself become much weaker. As it did, the unfocused look that was on Valla's face disappeared. Regaining awareness, she gaped at Deckard's terrible wound.

"Eh….Onii-sama? W-What's going on…? W-Why are you wounded? A-And w-with **Flame Tongue**? I-I did this!?" Valla asked, beginning to panic

"Shh…" Deckard said patting Valla's head reassuringly "It…isn't your fault…"

"B-But…I…!"

"Don't worry about it…" Deckard said slowly, coughing up blood as he did. "We…only have a few more minutes…so we should…enjoy the time we have left together"

"All right onii-sama…for you…I'll smile…!" Valla said. Though she was wracked with chocking sobs, she desperately kept up a smile.

"Heh…that's my…sis…" Deckard managed to breathe out, looking one last time at his beloved sister, before falling into an eternal slumber.

"Onii-sama…? Onii-sama!? ONII-SAMA! ! !"

* * *

**(Twenty Years later) **

"Ah, stop here please"

"Of course milady"

A middle-aged woman with blazing red hair left her ornate carriage and walked slowly into a small graveyard. Though the woman was getting on in years, she still had a vibrancy that turned heads.

After walking a fair distance, the woman eventually arrived at a small grave. Though it was rather unimpressive, it had been kept in a state of good repair.

"It's been a while Onii-sama" Valla said quietly, laying a bouquet of flowers on the grave "Ten years, was it?"

"…." Naturally, she received no response.

"I got married, you know? It's 'Lady Valla Elstein' now" Valla said with a chuckle "It's a bit ostentatious, but it has a certain ring to it, don't you think? Oh, ostentatious means 'flashy' or 'gaudy'"

"…"

"Eric is a really nice man, you know? I think you'd have really got along" Valla said happily "Father is as boisterous as ever and Mother is also in good health"

"…"

"Oh, don't worry about me! I'm a bit busy nowadays, being the matriarch of the Elstein house, but it isn't any harder than being the **Fire Queen **was"

"…"

"Speaking of busy, I have to go soon, but before I do, let me show you this" Valla said, proudly displaying a flag before the grave. On it was displayed a majestic lion, surrounded by red flames.

"I convinced my husband to change the Elstein crest. What do you think of becoming the 'Lion of Elstein' onii-sama?"

"…"

"Ha, I suppose it does look a bit ridiculous, but you always did ridiculous things" Valla said with a laugh.

"…"

"…Say, onii-sama?" Valla said, looking a bit sad

"…"

"It's been lonely without you but…For you, I'll keep smiling."

"…"

"Yeah, I'll do my best!" Valla declared, walking back to her carriage.

* * *

Hearing of the exploits of the 'Lion of Flaga' Valla's daughter, Amy would later move Deckard's grave to the Elstein family catacombs.

Many generation's later, after the **Demon King **Solomon was killed, the then head of the Elstein family sealed Deckard's body since it radiated a power similar to Solomon's. Thousands of years after that, it was unearthed by Rubia Elstein.

—**Ivy**, to **Ren Ashdoll**

* * *

**(Present)**

_"Heh, so that's how it is…Sorry 'me', looks like I won't be avenging you, well not the way I had first thought at least" Kamito whispered to himself, looking down on the body that was once his. _

_ "Kamito? What is it?" Rubia called out. Looking up, Kamito saw that her figure and Valla's overlapped in many ways. Kamito imagined that when Valla was Rubia's age, they would have been identical. _

"_Oh, do you not remember this one?" _

"…_Sorry, but it seems that my memory isn't as good as yours" _

"_Ha ha, my bad, it wasn't anything particularly important" _

'_Then why even bring it up' Rubia's expression said "*Ahem* Well then…." _

_** End**_


	28. Chapter 26: The Blade Dance Begins II

**Greetings Internets. Yes, I am still alive. I just realized that I've been writing this fic for more than half a year now, and there still hasn't been any news of volume 14 of **_**Seirei**_**… *Sigh*. **

**It seems that most of you liked the short story last time. Did anyone get the Diablo III reference? Valla is the canon name of the Demon Hunter in that series, so that was a bit of foreshadowing. **

**Anyway, this update isn't nearly as long as the one, so sorry to disappoint. As mentioned in previous chapters, I've been rather busy with, well, life, so updates will take_ a lot longer_ from now on. Enjoy and review (or don't) **

**Note to benny6150: Uh, sorry, but like most stereotypical Americans, I can't read any language besides American (…wait what?) so I have no idea what you said…Even so, I feel a bit happy to have such a diverse viewership (definitely a word)**

**To RenAshbell: I'm barely able to update this fic, so I probably won't be picking up any others... **

Update: Thanks to everyone for catching my accidental use of Kamito's name when it should be Ren.

**Chapter 26**

After stepping into the transportation circle, the girls (?) opened their eyes to find themselves in a mysterious forest. Slight fog obscured their vision, and the cries of birds and beasts could be heard from afar.

"Inside a forest, huh...there are countless places enemies could conceal themselves..." Claire, said, giving a cursory look at the surroundings.

"Should I have **Simorgh** search the immediate area?" Ellis suggested

"That's right...no, it may be better not to. It's not that I don't trust your abilities, but spirit magic users will instantly discover us."

"...That's true." Ellis nodded at Claire's deduction.

"My **Fenrir** will carry everybody's belongings." Rinslet summoned her magic ice spirit with a snap of her finger. In an instant, five peoples' worth of luggage was sucked into the frost wolf's opened mouth and disappeared.

"That's convenient." Kamito commented

"The Laurenfrost territory's population is isolated, so having Fenrir carry goods is a life saver." Rinslet petted Fenrir's head and it gave out a sweet whine.

"Mu, Scarlet is cute but Fenrir is also cute..." Ellis gazed at Fenrir with an expression like her heart was stolen.

"Yes, by my Ren-chan is cutest~" Fianna chimed in happily.

"""Who's yours!?""" Claire, Ellis, and Rinslet screamed simultaneously.

"Hah, you girls are as carefree as ever. The **Blade Dance **has already started, you know?" Kamito said with a sigh "Besides, it's obvious that Est is the cutest, right?"

As he said this, Kamito vigorously rubbed Est's hair, causing the petite sword spirit to narrow her eyes happily.

"Muu…"

"…You dote on Est too much"

"How enviable…"

"No fair, me too Ren-sama…"

The girls all expressed their discontent while glaring at Est enviously.

"Really, these girls" Kamito sighed with a wry smile, turning to face the staring princess maidens "Hey! We need to find a campsite before nightfall or we'll freeze to death, remember?"

"R-Right…It's also important to secure a water supply. It would be good if there was a river or lake nearby." Claire said, breaking out of her stupor. "Let's proceed with me as vanguard, Rinslet and Fianna in the center, and Ellis and Ren as the rearguard."

Kamito and company got into formation and began to advance through the forest.

* * *

The team had walked in the forest for roughly half an hour. As they did, several ball-like light spirits could be seen circling them. They were spirits that were used to broadcast the events of the **Blade Dance **back to the **Grand Shrine**.

"…Even so, aren't there too many of them?" Ellis wondered aloud.

Indeed, even though these spirits were supposed to be surveying the entire tournament grounds, there seemed to be an abnormal number following the team.

"It's because Ren-chan is so famous, right? It's natural that the people watching the **Blade Dance **would want to focus on you" Fianna explained. "They're trained not to intrude on our privacy, so it should be fine"

"No, if they gather in such numbers, won't it give away our position?" Kamito asked

"Ah…w-what do you think we should do Ren-sama?" Claire asked, turning worriedly to Kamito.

"I guess I should get rid of them…." Kamito said slowly, looking at the surrounding observation spirits "…Everyone, cover your ears"

"! ! !" In response, the team immediately ducked down and covered their ears.

"Phew…" Kamito gathered spirit energy and took a deep breath, then—

"Yawp!"

—Let out a sharp cry, creating a shockwave that sent the observing spirits flying.

"Heh, they should get the message after that" Kamito said happily, seeing the spirits scatter.

"Uh, I don't mean to rain on your parade, but won't yelling that loudly reveal our position as well?"

"…Excuse me, I have to water the flowers…" Kamito said, walking into a deep grove of trees awkwardly.

"H-Hey, Ren-sama!?"

"You just wait right there, I'll be back!"

* * *

"Have you located Ren Ashbell's team?" A young woman in a pure white uniform asked one of her teammates.

"Yes ma'am! I followed an abnormally large group of observation spirits, which led me straight to Ashbell-sama's team. There was also a burst of spirit energy that was definitely Ashbell-sama's" The girl replied with a smart salute.

The five girls huddled in a circle a small distance away from Team Scarlet's location were the representatives of the Kingdom of Balstan. After the abduction of the Kingdom's crown prince by a mysterious, bespectacled Darkness spirit in the Bibion, everyone on Ragna Ys related to the Balstan Kingdom had been desperately searching for him. Since the witnesses of the royal kidnapping testified that the Darkness spirit had mentioned Ren Ashbell, the king had ordered the representatives to capture and interrogate the **Strongest Blade Dancer**.

"But really, what an outrageous order…how in the world are we going to capture someone as strong as her?" One of the girls complained.

"Yeah…If it were Leonora Lancaster or Luminaris Leisched we might stand a chance, but Ren Ashbell? We might as well give her our magic stones right now." Another girl agreed.

"Quiet. Your words are bordering treason" The leader said coldly

"M-My apologies ma'am!"

"It's fine…" The team's leader said, her tone softening "…I understand that we face a daunting foe, but she's just a young girl really. The five of us will be able to subdue her, no problem."

"Y-Yeah!" Encouraged by their leader, the other team members began to see a faint hope of success.

_"Good, it looks like I managed to raise their morale.' _The leader thought to herself. "Okay then, let's go over the plan"

"Right. First I'll position my **Sandman **underneath their team before we begin the attack…" One of the girls said.

"…Then I will summon a fog to confuse and separate them…" Another girl continued.

"…While they're disoriented, **Sandman **will attack from below. At the same time, we will subdue Ashbell-sama from afar" A girl said, putting a reassuring hand on the younger girl next to her. They had a bow and rapier respectively.

"Yes, that's about it. While you girls take down Ashbell, I'll make sure the other four don't interfere" The leader finished up the brief summary of the team's plan "Do any of you see any problems with this strategy?"

"Ah I do. Right here"

"Oh? What is—?!"

The team leader turned to address the girl who had spoken up, but then abruptly froze.

"Well the first problem is the fact that you think you can hold back all four of those girls on your own. You seem pretty strong, but that's pushing it a bit isn't it~"

"W-W-Wha—!?" Seeing their leader's distress, the rest of the Balstan team turned to face the speaker, then recoiled in shock.

"The second problem is that your target happens to have been trained to fight under zero visibility conditions, so using fog is totally pointless~"

"W-Why are you here!?"

"Oh, and third, that plan is totally dependent on surprise, so the moment I found you girls here, it was already doomed for failure~" Ren Ashbell declared confidently, stepping boldly before the Balstan team. She was smiling innocently at the Balstan knights, but her overbearing aura made the girls tremble in fear.

Though their target had appeared right before them, none of the girls were thinking about capturing her. They could tell with just a glace that they didn't stand a chance.

"W-When did—No, never mind! Everyone, scatter! We'll regroup at the campsite!" The first to recover from her shock, the team leader quickly issued the order to retreat.

"R-Right!" Hearing their leader's command, the team dashed off into the forest in different directions.

"Oh? Shall I critique your retreat plan as well? Hm, let's see…" Though her quarry was getting away, Ren was unconcerned, calmly putting her hand to her forehead like a visor as she watched the Balstan team retreat "…So you're splitting up to increase each individual's chance of survival? Though one or two people are likely to be caught, if you split up, most of you will get away….is that what you're thinking?"

Indeed, the Balstan team's retreat was much like a herd of deer before a wolf; a strategy based on the idea of sacrificing the slow and weak so that the stronger individuals could survive.

"But you know…that particular method doesn't work if your opponent has ways of catching you all at once…" Ren said sadly, a Elemental Waffe in the form of a pile of papers manifesting in her hands "…**Slenderman, Eight Pages**"

* * *

"Ugh….what…?" Mary, the girl who was contracted with the spirit **Sandman, **suddenly woke up to find herself in an ominous, dark forest. "W-Where am I!? How did I get here!?"

_"Okay, calm down and think." _Mary thought to herself _"The last thing I remember is running away from Ashbell-sama and hearing the sound of rustling paper. After that…." _

"…It's no good. I can't recall anything about how I got here…" Mary said despondently, after trying to remember for a time. "…Speaking of which, where in the world am I?"

Looking around, Mary could clearly see that this was not the same forest that the **Blade Dance **was occurring in. Looking at the unfamiliar tree species, Mary realized that she might not even be in the same continent. As if to solidify Mary's theory, the sun seemed to have gone down, as if Mary had traveled to a different time zone. She could only see about a meter in front of her.

"Well, no matter. I should just focus on finding civilization and getting out of here. Oh, and looking for my teammates, if they're here too" Was she optimistic or just foolish? Either way, Mary decided to put aside the various questions troubling her and arbitrarily choose a direction to walk in.

Mary walked in the dark forest, humming to herself to keep spirits up, for a short time, before—

"Huh, what's that?"

—Coming across a tree with a piece a paper stuck to a large tree. The piece of paper had a childish drawing of a tree and a thin man with long fingers and the word 'Follows' written on it.

_*Thump*….*Thump* …*BZZZT*_

* * *

"Hah, hah, hah….geez, how large is this forest!?" Maxine ('Max' for short) complained as she trudged through the dark forest. She was the strongest spirit magic caster on the Balstan team, an expert on water magic. "I've been walking around for hours! Gah! And whoever's pounding those infernal drums, just stop it!"

_*Thump*…..*Thump*….._

Ever since Max had picked up a creepy note with a weird man drawn on it, she could hear a constant, loud drumbeat. Even when she covered her ears, the volume of the drumbeats was barely affected. After finding a second note (one that had 'Leave Me Alone' written on it), the drums only got louder.

"Ah, finally!" After wandering in the forest for a period of time, Max finally came across a brick house "Heeey! Is anyone in there!?"

"…"

"I'm going in! If there's anyone inside, sorry for intruding!" Yelling this warning, Max slowly entered the brick building

"…Huh, this isn't a house at all" Once inside, Max could see that the inside was tiled white and had several long hallways. Wandering around the hall, Max eventually entered a small room with—

"Another note, huh?" This note, unlike the previous ones, had no words, just a picture of several trees and a tall, featureless man on it. Walking up to the piece of paper, Max stopped to pick it up, when—

*_Step* _

—A single, extra footstep sounded behind her

"Who's there!?" Hearing this footstep, the girl whirled around to confront her stalker, then—

_*BZZZT*_

* * *

_ *Thump*…..*Thump*….._

"Hah, hah, hah! Are you okay Magi!?"

"Hah, hah, yeah! I'm still here Ruth!"

Magi and Ruth, siblings who used a lighting bow and wind rapier respectively, were running as quickly as possible away from…something. Unlike Max and Mary, the two had been transported to the dark forest together.

"Hah, hah, is it still following us!?"

"Hah, hah, y-yes…the buzzing is getting louder…"

Having together found five notes, the two sisters had been relentlessly pursued by a menacing specter, which made itself know with a harsh buzzing sound. They only ever caught fleeting glimpses of the creature, and from what they could tell, the only distinguishing feature it had was that it didn't have any. Though they tried to attack it at first, it had all but ignored their strongest techniques, so they had no choice but to run, run, and run some more.

"Really, hah, hah, what is that monster?" Magi asked, stopping to catch her breath.

"W-Who knows…" Hearing her elder sister stop, Ruth also ceased running.

"Aw, it's dark and cold and scary! Forget winning the **Blade Dance**, I just want out of here!"

"Y-You can't just say stuff like that! We have orders to find out what happened to the prince, remember?" Though she was the younger sister, it seemed she was the more responsible of the two.

"But Ruuuth! Even if we somehow kill this monster and get back, we still have Ren Ashbell to deal with! To be honest, I'm not sure which one is more of a monster…"

"Ha, ha, Ashbell-sama can't be as scary as that thing…r-right?"

"…"

"You're supposed to laugh there nee-sama…was that joke not funny?"

"…"

"H-Hey nee-sama, d-don't just fall silent all of a sudden, it's freaking me out"

"…"

"N-Nee-sama! S-Say something already!"

"…"

"N-No! Y-You're just messing with me right!? Y-You're just hiding behind me, right!?"

"…"

"O-Okay nee-sama, really funny! Ha ha ha!"

"…"

"T-The j-jokes over already! Hurry up and talk to me already!

*Step*

"W-What, are you suddenly going to grab me from behind? Enough is enough!" Losing patience, Ruth turned around to berate her sister, then—

_*BZZZT*_

* * *

"That makes seven of them…" The team leader, Katherine, said, plucking off a note with 'Can't Run' written on it from the back of some sort of vehicle. "…I can feel the 'field' weakening. Just one or two more should do it."

Unlike the rest of her teammates, Katherine had a general idea of where she was and how she got there. While attempting to run from Ren Ashbell, she had noticed that the young blade dancer had summoned some sort of Elemental Waffe, which took the form of pieces of paper.

The **Strongest Blade Dancer **had thrown the pages into the air, which scattered into the forest. After that, there was a flash of light very similar to that of transportation magic, and then Katherine had found herself in this strange dark forest.

_'Rather than being transported to a different place, this is more like a separate reality, quite similar to an isolation field.' _Katherine thought to herself while walking _'The pages must keep the field up, and that strange phantasm keeps whoever is trapped in the field from finding them. Not sure what's with the drums and buzzing though. What a puzzling Elemental Waffe' _

"…Even though that's the case, she [Ren] sure is leaving behind plenty of tips on how to handle the phantom" Katherine said, looking through the notes she had collected

" 'Don't look or he takes you'. In other words, looking at the phantom provokes it. 'Follows' suggests that it comes from behind, so I shouldn't look back…" Despite being in a crisis, Katherine was able to analyze the situation with a cool head "…This last one, 'Can't Run' …Hmm, is it saying I shouldn't move beyond a certain speed? I'll keep that in mind"

As she pondered the meaning of the notes, Katherine walked decisively forwards, taking care not to look back as she did.

"Huh, I wonder how the others are doing..." Katherine mused aloud as stones crunched beneath her. "If they're in this place as well, then…no, I shouldn't think about it"

Worriedly wandering about the dark wood, Katherine eventually caught sight of a glimpse of white. It was the eighth note.

"Ah, finally. This should be the last one." Katherine sighed with relief as she walked up to the piece of paper

"Hmph, it just has 'No' written all over it…ha, is that phantom that desperate now that it's 'field' is about to be taken down?" Katherine snorted disdainfully, pulling off the last note "And that's that, game over….huh? W-Why isn't the field collapsing? If anything it's getting stronger!"

_*Thump*…..*Thump*….. _

"N-No! What's going on!? That should be it, right!? Is there another page or something!? If that's the case, then—!" Katherine was suddenly cut off by an ominous buzz.

"I-It's here…" Feeling a menacing presence behind her, Katherine tried to run away, but—

'_I…can't move!?' _Try as she might, the team leader was unable to get away from the approaching menace. "N-No! S-Stay away!"

Ignoring her desperate pleas, the presence unrelentingly came close. And closer. And closer. Soon, it was directly behind Katherine.

'_Ah…I see now…' _Facing her eminent demise, Katherine felt rather calm for some reason _'…'Can't Run' doesn't mean I'm not allowed to move above a certain speed in this 'field'…it's a lot simpler than that…." _

Katherine's field of view was cut off as long, tendril-like fingers wrapped themselves around her head. The darkness it brought was almost warm, as if to reassure the girl that she had tried her best.

'…_It meant that…there was no way to escape in the first place…' _

_*BZZZT*_

* * *

"Ah, and that finishes off the Balstan team. Good work **Slenderman**" Kamito said lazily, taking the magic stone off Katherine's unconscious body. After a few moments, she disappeared, sent back to the **Grand Shrine** with the rest of her team.

_"…" _There was no audible reply, but the spirit seemed rather happy for being praised.

_"Aww, I wanted to play with them…" _

_ "Maybe next time __**Fazbear**__. The __**Blade Dance **__has just begun after all" _Kamito responded happily. "Though it was fun at the academy, I guess this sort of thing is pretty nice as well; being able to let loose!"

_"Hm, some of your past incarnations were rather fond of hunting after all" _

_ "Ha ha, I'm not sure you can call this hunting…" _

_ "That was more like a cat playing with its food…I agree it's pretty fun though!"_

_ "Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but more teams are approaching. Two teams seem to be committing all their forces, and there are a few who just sent scouts. They must have noticed that burst of energy you let out earlier to scare off the observation spirits" _

"Oh good, more magic stones for me to collect. It is a bit boring when the prey is too dumb to not avoid such obvious bait though…" Kamito said ruthlessly, with a savage grin distorting his beautiful features "Ah, whatever. Looks like you'll have your chance to play even earlier than expected **Fazbear**!"

* * *

"She sure is taking a while…" Claire complained, tapping her foot impatiently. Though she was acting irritated, her expression was a very worried one.

While Kamito had 'gone to water the flowers', the rest of Team Scarlet had been waiting in a secluded part of the forest for their ace's return.

"Yeah, it has been a while…do you think—!?"

"She was attacked by another team? That might have happened…"

"Huh?...Oh, right, an enemy team…" Fianna said, looking away awkwardly _'I was going to ask if Kamito was problems going to the restroom out in the wilderness…' _

"What? Ren-san is being attacked by the enemy!?" Rinslet, who hadn't really been paying attention to the conversation, asked worriedly "W-Well as a noble lady, I suppose it's my duty to—"

"Guess who~?"

"Kyaa!" Rinslet screamed as her field of vision was suddenly covered "W-What's going on!? Enemy attack!?"

"What? The enemy!?" Hearing Rinslet's scream, the rest of the girls turned to see—

"Hey, I'm back~"

—Ren Ashbell covering Rinslet's eyes with a playful expression on her face.

"Geez, you scared us Ren-sama!" Claire scolded Kamito while letting out a sigh of relief.

"Welcome back Ren-chan" Fianna said happily, sidling up to Kamito.

"Ha ha, yeah, I'm back"

"Ren-sama, are you alright!?" Ellis asked worriedly, running up to Kamito "W-We were worried you were attacked by an enemy team while you were…um…you know!"

"Oh, I was" Kamito replied nonchalantly.

"""Eh!?"""

"Here, I brought presents" Saying that, Kamito gave each of the girls two magic stones.

"W-Wha…h-how did you get so many magic stones!?"

"Hm? Oh, I beat a few other teams while I was relieving myself" Kamito said, holding up two other magic stones "So right now, we have fifteen magic stones, including our own. I'm pretty sure that means we're in the lead right now"

"…HAAAAAAA!?"

* * *

"Hah…We haven't found any signs of water. Just how large is this forest?" Kamito complained.

"It should be considerably large. Ragna Ys is about the size of a small country after all." Claire, who was walking in front, answered Kamito's question.

After recovering from the shock that a few teams had already been knocked out of the competition, the team continued to search for a good campsite.

"...My feet have started to hurt a little." Fianna, who wasn't used to hiking, said with a grimace. Unlike Claire and the others, she had transferred in and hadn't undergone open field training. Naturally, Kamito had enough training from the **Instruction School **that he was almost more comfortable in the wilderness then cities.

"Shall I carry you?" Kamito asked

"Eh? N-No, it's fine..." At Kamito's question, Fianna's face reddened and she shook her head.

"Don't push yourself. It's too late if you become unable to walk." Kamito said, lightly tapping the tired princess' head, then kneeling down.

"Y-Yes…" Fianna said quietly, blushing lightly as she got on Kamito's back.

"Ugh… m-my foot hurts too...maybe." Ellis chewed her lip, pouting cutely as she glared at the two.

"You?" Kamito asked incredulously

"W-What's with that difference in treatment!?"

"Ah, sorry, it's just I didn't think you would get tired that quickly" Kamito said, looking a bit guilty "Well, even so, it's a bit hard to carry two people"

"M-My foot also started to hurt suddenly!" Rinslet suddenly blurted out.

"Even if you say that, I just said—"

"W-Well, lending me just your sh-shoulder would help greatly!"

"I guess I can do that much…"

"I-Is that so? T-Then, I shall take you up on that." Rinslet smiled and clung to his shoulder.

"...Th-That's unfair, Rinslet! Ren-sama, please lend me your shoulder as well!" Feeling jealous, Ellis also latched onto his shoulder.

"Hey, you three! The formation is falling apart!" Claire yelled back at them.

"Fufu, you're never honest. Even though it'd be fine for you to say your feet hurt as well."

"Wha...s-stop being stupid! I'm fine, I can walk on my own!" Claire cried out angrily with a red face at the teasing Fianna.

Though the **Blade Dance **had already begun, it seemed that some things never changed.

* * *

Kamito found himself alone in a dark space. All around him, he could see various images flashing before him, which all showed a certain girl. She had golden-blonde hair, and had kind and noble features.

"That's—"

"Areishia Idris, my former master"

"Oh, Est" Kamito said, turning around "So this is your subconscious then?"

"Yes" The sword spirit responded curtly, sitting down next to Kamito. She patted the ground next to her, inviting Kamito to sit.

"Ah, thanks" Kamito said, sitting down "So, why'd you summon me here?"

"?" Est tilted her head in confusion. It seemed she wasn't the reason he was here.

"Huh, it's true that I used to share dreams with my other contracted spirits, but that hasn't happened since 'my' memories resurfaced three years ago" Kamito thought aloud.

"Is that so?" Est asked, her head tilting in the opposite direction.

"Ha ha, I suppose it would be a bit embarrassing to share with your 'mother' your dreams" Kamito said with a light laugh "I suppose that's why you don't mind me being here?"

"Yes. Master is master after all"

"Hm…say Est?"

"Hm?"

"Why don't you just call me Ren, like everyone else?'

"? Everyone calls you master though?"

"I meant Team Scarlet, not my other contracted spirits" Kamito explained with a laugh "Those children feel obligated to show me that respect, but I'd like it if you called me by name"

"If that's what you want…Ren-sama?"

"Just Ren is fine" Kamito said, patting Est's head "Oh, but please call me Kamito when I'm alone or in my male form"

"Yes…Kamito"

"Good girl…still, I'm a bit jealous"

"?"

"All of these images are of Areishia aren't they? I feel a bit envious that she occupies so much of your mind" Kamito said with a wry chuckle

"No" Est shook her head, then pointed behind him

"Hm?" Looking back, Kamito saw an enormous wall of images of him and Est. There were scenes of the eating together, sleeping together, and fighting together. In terms of number, these images far surpassed those depicting Areishia.

"Whoa, I was only half kidding but….Thank you Est. Both for showing me this, and for thinking this much of me"

"Mm"

* * *

"Ren-sama. Hey, Ren-sama"

"Mmm…Claire?" While having his shoulders shaken, Kamito awoke from his slumber.

"Come on, dinner is ready. Wake up already. It will get cold if you don't get up quickly."

Kamito rubbed his eyes and lifted his upper half from the hard ground. By the time the team had found an appropriate camp site, the sun had already begun to set.

It was beside a gently flowing mountain stream. Edible fish were present and the water was suitable for purification. After constructing a simple tent and leaving the meal preparations to the girls, Kamito had taken a nap in preparation of being the night watch.

Night had long fallen by the time Claire woke up Kamito. Walking to the riverside where there was a table built from the trees, he found a luxurious evening meal on it. Smoked fish from the river, seasoned risotto, and soup made with dried vegetables. These dishes were made from some of the many cans of food that Claire had brought.

"Is it okay to eat this extravagantly from the first day? I'd rather not have to forage for insects or something later on…" Kamito asked cautiously, remembering his days in the **Instructional School**.

"Because it's the first day, delicious food is necessary to raise morale. Don't worry, we'll ration food out appropriately later"

"Well, I suppose that makes sense...and this looks seriously good." Kamito sat down on a rock and began with the steaming risotto.

"H-how is it?" Rinslet asked nervous.

"Insanely good! Did you really make this with canned stuff?"

"Yes...I-I'm glad it suits your taste." Rinslet smiled broadly with a happy expression on her face.

"As expected of Rinslet."

"Kuu...m-my position is..." Ellis seemed a little down as she sighed that.

"Ah, no, Ellis' cooking has a homemade feeling to it and I like that in its own way."

"H-homemade you say...? L-Like a h-housewife…? M-me…Ren-sama's w-wife….""

"Ellis? Elliiis? No good, looks like she's out…" Kamito declared, waving her hand in front of Ellis' blank face "…Say…what are going to do about bathing?"

"We made a hot spring nearby. Scarlet worked hard."

"T-That's not exactly what I meant" Kamito said, looking meaningfully at Fianna _'I'm a boy, remember?' _

"Ah, right…" Fianna said, as if suddenly remembering something "…It's fine if you bathe with us isn't it?"

"Hell no"

"Eh, do you not want to bathe with us Ren-sama?" Claire asked rather disappointedly.

"Uh, yeah. I…uh, sweat quite a bit earlier, so it'd be unpleasant if I were to bathe with all of you…"

"? None of us really mind though?" Rinslet said, cutting off Kamito's escape route.

"W-Well…I-I'm sure it would be too crowded with all five of us so…"

"No, we made sure to make the hot spring large enough for all of us" Claire said proudly "Feel free to enjoy it with the rest of us, Ren-sama"

"T-That's…"

"Just give up and enjoy the view" Fianna said, putting a hand on Kamito's shoulder. Though she was smiling, her grip was like iron.

"S-Sure…"

* * *

"Hya! W-What are you thinking, you!"

"Oh, I was just checking if your pitiful chest has grown any. Clearly it hasn't"

"Wha...t-that's not true! I-I grew half a millimeter last month!"

"You're too loud! Even if we're inside a barrier, don't let your guard down!"

"Though the knight captain is being the loudest."

"...S-Sorry."

"Ugh, am I actually doing this?"

A little away from the camp site, the girls (?) were undressing. Next to them was an open air bath with dense steam that had been created by having **Georgios** carry large rocks to isolate a section of the river and Scarlet heat up the water.

The light splash of someone entering the water. Having removed their academy uniforms, the princess maidens' skins were exposed the moonlight.

"E-Ellis, you were wearing quite mature underwear, weren't you..."

"I-Is that so?" Ellis averted her eyes in embarrassment.

"T-To use black...how lewd..." Claire said glaring at Ellis

"N-No it's not! Ren-sama choose them for me!"

"W-What!?" Hearing that, everyone turned to the young princess maiden (?) who seemed to be thinking about something with a conflicted expression on her face.

"Hm? Yeah, I helped pick out some of Ellis' cloths when we were shopping yesterday" Kamito answered.

"Oh…while I'm jealous, that does explain why it's so lewd…" Fianna said with a chuckle

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hm? I mean earlier, you weren't wearing any underwear at all, right?"

"W-Well that's…" Kamito struggled to think of an excuse _'I can't exactly say I find it awkward since I'm a man, now can I?'_

Remembering what they had seen just moments ago, when they were all changing, the rest of the girls all blushed in embarrassment.

"A-As expected of the **Strongest Blade Dancer **though, n-not even thinking about 'what kind of u-underwear', you go straight for 'none at all'…t-truly impressive!"

'_No, I don't think that's something to admire, Ellis!' _

"_No, no, goad her on!" _

"_Yeah, convince them not to wear underwear! If it's you, they'll do anything!" _

"_Underwear is oppression! Commando is freedom!"_

_"You guys are gross..."_

"_Master, can I shut these idiots up?" _

"_Please do" _

"Um, Ellis? I think it's best if you wear underwear…" Kamito said cautiously "…I don't really wear underwear because…uh…"

"Oh, I heard about this before from my father" Fianna interrupted "It's cultural norm not to wear underwear in the Far Eastern Islands, right Ren-chan?"

'_Nice one Fianna!' _Kamito shot Fianna an appreciative look "R-Right, I don't wear them for cultural reasons! Since you're from around here, you should wear underwear!"

"Y-Yes…of course Ren-sama" Ellis said understandingly.

"Phew…" Having diffused the situation, Kamito let out a sigh of relief.

"Fufu, you owe me one Kamito-kun~" Fianna whispered into Kamito's ears.

"Yeah, I sure— No, wait. The subject of me not wearing underwear would have never come up if you hadn't commented on it right?" Kamito glared at Fianna accusatorially.

"W-Well, I suppose…" Fianna whistled innocently.

"Hah, whatever. Let's just call in even, okay?"

"Sure thing~"

* * *

"I've always thought this, but Ren-sama's hair is so beautiful"

"Is that so? I think your hair looks good too, Ellis"

"W-What about me Ren-san!?"

"Ha ha, yes, your hair is quite beautiful as well Rinslet"

After managing to avoid the crisis, things had settled down to just girls talk. By now, Kamito had gotten used to seeing the girls naked.

'_Actually, now that I think about it, the __**Instructional School**__ never bothered to separate bathing times. And 'I' have been married quite often' _Kamito mused _'….I'm actually kind of confused about why I got flustered in the first place…' _

"But really….your skin is also so beautiful Ren-sama….so smooth…."

"H-Hey! What are you doing Claire!?"

"A-Ah! S-Sorry Ren-sama, I-I automatically…S-Still, I wasn't expecting you to be on _that _side" Claire said, glaring lightly at Kamito

"Oh, don't worry Claire, I'm sure your breasts will grow eventually"

"Uuu…."

"_Master…" _

"_Yeah, I know" _Kamito thought, getting up suddenly.

"Hm? What's wrong Ren-sama?"

"Ah, I think I'm good for now" Kamito replied, walking to his cloths "If I relax too much, I might fall asleep during the night's watch after all"

"Is that so? Well, we'll be depending on you tonight Ren-san"

"Sure thing, you girls just enjoy the rest of your night" Kamito said, getting changed.

After leaving the bathing area, Kamito climbed up a rock that was a perfect spot for looking over the camp site.

"You can come out now" Kamito called out to seemingly no one, but—

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to interrupt your brooding"

— Before his eyes, the swirling darkness took human form. The one who appeared there was a beautiful girl clad in a dress the color of darkness.

"It's been a while, Kamito" Restia said happily, giving Kamito a peck on the cheek.

"What are you even saying? It's been less than a day…" Kamito rolled his eyes.

"Well, that's a long time when you're lonely" Restia said with a pout, moving in for another kiss.

"Stop right there Darkness spirit. Don't harass Kamito" Est interrupted, pulling Restia back.

"Oh? It's 'Kamito' now, is it?" Restia asked, looking playfully at Kamito "…Now that I think about it, didn't you call miss sword spirit the 'cutest' earlier? What about me?"

"_Okay, who told her!?" _Kamito demanded

"_I-It wasn't me!" _

"…_.I was asleep at the time…zzz…." _

"_Not me. I hate violence" _

"_I'm hungry" _

"Rather than look for the culprit, shouldn't you answer my question? Ka-mi-to~?" Restia whispered into his ear with a faux sullen tone, putting her index finger to his lips.

"Ugh…"

"Well? I'm waiting~"

"How should I put this…While it's true that I think Est is the cutest, you are certainly the most beautiful in my eye" Rather than flattery, this is what Kamito truly believed. However—

"_Wow, what a scumbag answer" _

"_Such impressive gigolo powers…" _

"_Now that I think about it, you had a bunch of wives back when you were Solomon, right?" _

"_Gah! T-That was the norm back then!" _

"That was a passable answer, so I'll leave it at that for now" Restia said happily, apparently satisfied by seeing Kamito struggle "Let's move on to the reason I'm here"

"Ah, right. Here are some of the magic stones I collected" Kamito said, handing Restia a handful of magic stones. Though he had claimed to have defeated only two teams to the rest of Team Scarlet, he had actually beat three teams and four scouts. He kept nine secret so he could supplement his supporters' magic stone count.

"Hm, Rubia and the others will probably be able to collect more stones then you, though, so most of these will probably go to Luminaris" Restia said, toying with the magic stones

"Well that's fine too. Having all three of our teams be in the finals will pretty much guarantee our victory in the **Blade Dance**."

"Yes…well, I'd love to stay, but if _she _saw me it might get troublesome. Have a good night Kamito. Feel free to call me if you get into trouble or feel lonely" Restia said as she completely dissolved into the darkness.

"Yeah, see you…" Kamito said, waving goodbye to Restia "….now then, let's deal with this hiding dragon, shall we?"

The next instant, a blaze fell from the sky. A violent flash struck the ground, throwing up a wind that threatened to blow Kamito off the rock.

From the epicenter of the explosion, a giant black shadow stood up. It was a jet black dragon with wings eclipsed the moon. From the blazing flames surrounding the dragon, a girl wearing a black coat walked out, with blazing red eyes.

"What a rude greeting for a knight, Leonora." Kamito said to the girl, unimpressed.

"As you say, Ren Ashbell." Leonora said with her hand straight up in the air.

"The dragons of Dracunia hunt lions with all their strength. Courtesy is pointless at this stage" At those words, the dragon spirit **Nidhogg** opened its mouth and released an inferno.

* * *

**Random scary chapter…is what I'd like to call it, but considering I have pretty much no exposure to horror literature, I probably can't call this chapter scary. In any way whatsoever. **

**Just to make sure you all understand, I am **_**not **_**dropping this fic. I've just been extremely busy lately, and will likely continue to be very busy for some time. Updates won't be frequent, but they will happen. If I decide to quit, I'll make a notification. **

**On a lighter note, yay, 200 reviews...w-what? D-Do most people not celebrate review counts? Well apparently I do.**

**Well, volume five will probably be finished with the next chapter. Next is my favorite volume! Well, until next time.**

* * *

**Spirit Database:**

_**Slenderman: **_

**Appearance: **A tall and thin (maybe even slender?) man in a suit. Doesn't have a face, and is as pale as the average nerd.

**History (Urban Legend): **A specter that arose from the depths of the internet. Was popularized by a certain youtube channel and video game. Kidnaps people, then drives them insane by showing them his favorite music video, Rick Astley's "Never Gonna Give You Up"

**Elemental Waffe: Eight Pages**. Creates eight pieces of paper which spread out over a large area, then activates. At the time of activation, any targets in the area get transported to a separate dimension (each person goes to a different one, unless they were touching at the time of transfer). In each isolated dimension, there are 8 pieces of paper. Seeing the paper creates an 'impression of fear' on the trapped individual(s), causing them to believe that they are being pursued by some monster. Each subsequent page increases this fear exponentially, until the target dies of shock (effect can be lessened by the user's wishes). If all eight pages are collected, the 'true' **Slenderman** appears and personally disposes of the victim.

_**Freddy Fazbear: **_

**Appearance: **A cartoonish brown bear that wears a black top hat and bow tie. Has a handprint on his face.

**History (**_**Five Nights at Freddy's**_**): **Popularized by his titular video game, this fake bear likes eating people. And singing apparently, though he's pretty bad at it. His greatest weakness seems to be doors.

**Elemental Waffe: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. **Summons a structure/dungeon that spawns an unending horde of animatronic mascots to eat the user's enemies. As to why this dungeon looks like a family diner, nobody knows. Distorts the flow of time, so that several hours goes by inside when only a few minutes occur in the outside world.

_**Fredrica Bernkastel:**_

**Appearance: **Has two forms. One is that of a young girl with blue hair wearing an extravagant dress. The other is a black ghost cat.

**History (**_**Umineko**_**): **The Witch of Miracles. Previously the cat of an even more powerful witch, she became a witch to after various circumstances. Very sadistic; there's nothing she enjoys more than denying people's dreams. Hates nothing more than boredom. Rules over other cats.

**Elemental Waffe: The Executioner**. A great scythe made of Red Truth that 'kills' enemy miracles.

A one-in-a-million shot will miss.

Dangerous surgeries that are likely to fail will fail.

Crippling disease, fatal wounds, psychological trauma, and mind control won't be cured through willpower.

The underdog will lose.

The buzzer isn't beaten.

People stay imprisoned in inescapable dungeons.

Hunters always have two _Kill Commands_ in hand.

People die when they are killed.

Enemies won't suddenly become allies just because you beat them.

Fated meetings with a destined one or long lost loved one won't happen.

People won't suddenly become idiots when it suits your convenience.

Being near death means you're about to die, not power up.

A fall down a flight stairs won't lead to a 'lucky situation' but a broken neck.

Enemies' weaknesses won't be what you happen to have in hand.

Radiation will kill you, not give you powers.

Basically, the ultimate weapon against Protagonists and other Main Characters. (Effect is reverse when applied on the wielder though, i.e. miracles will become guaranteed)


	29. April Fool's Short Story

**Hello Internets, and Happy April Fool's Day! **

**As you may have guessed, this isn't actually the next chapter. BUT DON'T TOUCH THAT DIAL NOW. After all, I have taken the effort to write this massive short story for you (B-But don't misunderstand okay!? I-Its not like I wrote it because I thought you'd be disappointed by the fact there wasn't a new chapter. Got it!?) **

**Anyway, this next part is a serious announcement. As in, it's not an April Fool's joke.**

** Due to various obligations and a lack of inspiration, this fic will be on break until mid-May. Sorry, but right now I just can't even think about writing fanfics. Maybe if things settle down I might be able to get something in, but from what it looks like the next month and a half is going to be rough.**

**I'll say it twice since it's important, THIS IS NOT A JOKE. If one of you later complains about lack of updates, thinking 'oh, I'm sure that was just a joke (lol)' I swear I will- ****[Due to technical difficulties, the next portion of the text was lost. We here at (your internet browser here) apologize for the inconvenience]**

***Ahem* Now that I'm finished with that tirade, here's the short story. Enjoy and review (or don't) **

**To answer some questions: **

**fangs of death: Undecided for pairings. Only if I can think of funny ideas for omake **

**ahsoei: Ah, my bad, those were errors. They should be fixed now.**

**April Fool's Short Story**

**(An Untold Period of Time Ago) **

In a vast and ornate room, atop a massive stone staircase, were six enormous thrones. This was the **Throne Room** of the **Elemental Lords**, the absolute rulers of **Astral Zero**. Though they had their own responsibilities overseeing the various lesser spirits, the **Elemental Lords **often came to this room to meet with each other.

Of the six thrones, however, only five of them were glowing brightly, indicating the absence of one of the **Elemental Lords**. It seemed that the **Strongest** **Elemental Lord**, the **Darkness Elemental Lord, Ren Ashdoll **was not present at this meeting.

"Hah…it looks like it's that time of year again…" The **Wind Elemental Lord, **Belphal sighed despondently. He was a young boy with light green hair.

"A year….already…?" The **Water Elemental Lord, **Iseria Seaward asked nervously. She looked like a young child with blue hair.

"No doubt about it. I am not looking forwards to what _she _intends to do this year" The **Fire Elemental Lord**, Volcanicus grumbled. He took the form of a man with a fierce face.

"Maybe…she'll forget?" The** Earth Elemental Lord**, Lode Gear said hopefully. Despite being the youngest of the five, he took the form of an old man with a staff.

"I wish. Onee-sama always takes _that _day of the year strangely seriously" The **Holy Elemental Lord**, Alexandros replied. The reverse of Lode Gear, he was the eldest of the **Elemental Lords**, but had the youngest form, a young blonde boy.

""""Hah….""""

At Alexandros' words, all five of the **Elemental Lords **sighed simultaneously.

"Really, of all the human customs Nee-sama had to pick up, why'd it have to be that one?" Belphal complained.

"Well, she's always loved pranks, so I guess the idea just stuck to her…" Lode Gear said "…I suppose her picking up that custom was inevitable"

"In the first place, why do the humans widely celebrate a day for tricking each other in the first place!?" Volcanicus shouted "If it wasn't so popular, we wouldn't have to deal with this every year!"

"Ah…that's…not quite right" Iseria said quietly.

"Hm? What do you mean" Volcanicus asked, turning to Iseria

"Oh, you guys didn't know? **Fool's Day **was originally a very obscure human custom." Alexandros said, helping out the shy **Elemental Lord** "It wasn't until Onee-sama picked it up that it became known across the continent"

The day the **Elemental Lords **were discussing was **Fool's Day**, an annual event that took place on the first day of the fourth month, in which people endeavored to trick and prank as many other people as possible. Though to humans and lesser spirits it was a sacred festival to entertain the **Darkness Elemental Lord **with interesting tricks, to the other **Elemental Lords **it was nothing but a headache.

"Really, it wouldn't be so bad if she'd at least restrain herself a bit" Volcanicus complained.

"Ugh, tell me about it. Though last year wasn't too bad, do you remember the year before?" Belphal asked.

"Yeah…she prepared a world consuming spell and was about to activate it, saying she was bored and felt like killing everyone, before saying "tricked you~" at the eleventh hour. I really thought we were all going to die!" Alexandros exclaimed.

"Y-Yeah…t-that was scary…" Iseria trembled, remembering the past.

"Or the time that she cast a global illusion that hid everyone's faces?" Lode Gear chimed in.

"Ah, that was really creepy" Belphal said.

For a period of time, the **Elemental Lords **shared their grievances about their beloved but troublesome 'elder sibling' and her pranks.

"Say…I've been thinking…" Volcanicus suddenly spoke up in a strangely serious tone.

"Hm? What is it?" Alexandros said, turning to the **Fire Elemental Lord**.

"…Why don't we don't we get back at her this year?" Volcanicus said. At these words, the other **Elemental Lords **leaned closer conspiratorially.

"What do you mean?" Lode Gear asked.

"Well, we've been the victim of _her _pranks all this time…" Volcanicus explained "…so why don't we get her back this year"

"Oh? I like the sound of this…" Belphal said with a smirk "…What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking something along the lines of pretending to stage a coup d'état, you know, fake a rebellion" Volcanicus said slowly "We can even prepare some powerful offensive magic and mobilize our armies to make it seem authentic"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good plan! It's time nee-sama got a taste of her own medicine!" Belphal said, giving his approval to the plan.

"I…I don't know…t-that's kind of mean for a prank…" Iseria said hesitantly.

"Do you remember the time nee-sama changed all your acolytes into frog—"

"I'm in"

Not even waiting for Belphal to finish, Iseria bluntly gave her support. Her cold glare at that moment was enough to give even Volcanicus chills.

"W-Well if even Iseria agrees to it…"

"Y-Yeah, I guess I'll help too…"

While they didn't particularly approve of the plan, Alexandros and Lode Gear didn't really have any reason to object to it, so they hesitantly agreed to participate. Besides, they were getting tired of their 'elder sister's' pranks as well.

"Great. **Fool's Day **will be in a bit less than a week, so we'll have plenty of time to prepare. Until then, make sure not to tip her off about the plan" Volcanicus said.

"Sounds good. See you in a week then" Saying this, Belphal left for his domain.

"Hm. Until then"

"Well, see you later"

"Goodbye"

"I'm looking forwards to this…"

One by one, the **Elemental Lords **left their **Throne Room**, leaving the cavernous chamber empty.

* * *

Or so it would seem.

"Ha ha, I'm surprised it took them this long to consider pranking me before I could prank them!" A voice from seemingly nowhere laughed heartily.

From the center of the **Throne Room**, a swirling mass of darkness coalesced into the shape of a young woman.

The young girl was an eldritch beauty with a happy, playful expression. She had long, white hair and a pair of jet black wings protruding from her back. A closer inspection would reveal that there were a pair of horns growing out of the side of the girl's head. Wearing a jet-black dress, this was undoubtedly the **Darkness Elemental Lord, Ren Ashdoll**.

[Author's Note: Her description is based on an unofficial image drawn by the illustrator of _Seirei. _May or may not be canon]

"Pretending to stage a rebellion, huh? Volcanicus can think of some pretty nasty things…" Ren said to herself happily "…Still, I'm kind of surprised even the timid Iseria and the straight-laced Alexandros agreed to participate. I guess I might have teased them too much~"

"Well then, what should I do about this?" Ren continued. Though she was discussing a malicious prank aimed at her, she seemed nothing but happy.

"While normally I wouldn't let anyone prank me, since it's those children, I guess I can pretend I didn't hear their plotting" Ren decided, while humming merrily to herself "Besides, I'm kind of curious what kind of grand magic those children will come up with~"

Giggling cheerfully, the **Darkness Elemental Lord **disappeared into darkness from which she came, leaving the **Throne Room **empty, this time for real.

* * *

"Hm…if I use a powerful **Radiance **attack, that should be enough to disperse onee-sama's defensive shadows and…" Alexandros muttered to himself as he began preparations for the **Fool's Day** prank.

"Oh? What are you up to Alexandros?"

"I'm perfecting the spell to remove—Wait, onee-sama!?" Whirling around, Alexandros found himself face-to-face with his 'elder sister', who was grinning happily. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Me? I was just checking on you…hm, that's quite a complicated spell. What did you say you were using it for again?" Ren asked, maintaining a smile that revealed nothing.

"A-Ah…uh there was a 'Wild' Spirit with extremely powerful defense capabilities that was raising a ruckus in my territory, so I was making a spell to deal with it." Alexandros lied.

Wild Spirits referred to spirits that were not created by any of the six **Elemental Lords**. Instead, they came into being spontaneously, so they had no particular loyalty to the **Elemental Lords**. The Sacred Sword of Severian, **Terminus Est, **was such a spirit, as were Dragon spirits.

"I see, I see" Ren nodded with an innocent smile "Shall I help you out then? Offensive magic isn't really your specialty after all"

"N-No, t-that's quite alright!" Alexandros quickly declined "I'm, uh, trying to improve myself. Thanks for offering though!"

"Suit yourself…well, if you don't need help, I'll stop bothering you" Saying that, Ren disappeared into the shadows.

"Phew…" Alexandros breathed a sigh of relief as soon as he made sure his elder sister was gone "…That was dangerous…Does she suspect?"

*Crack*

"Huh?"

As Alexandros mumbled worries to himself, a faint sound, similar to that of shattering glass, sounded out beside him, surprising the **Holy Elemental Lord**. Turing to the source of the noise Alexandros saw—

"What…is that…?"

—A blob of pure darkness streaming out of what appeared to be a crack in the air. Looking closer, Alexandros could see that space itself was distorting around the crack.

"Is this another one of Onee-sama's creations?" Alexandros asked himself cautiously. Ren enjoyed experimenting with her **Creation **magic, so she often created all sorts of abnormal spirits. Apparently, these spirits were called as **Demon Spirits **by humans and were revered for being the **Darkness Elemental Lord's **creations.

"What should I do with it…?" While the other **Elemental Lords **weren't too fond of these spirits, Ren treated them like her own children. Though this particular being gave Alexandros a bad feeling, just destroying it was probably a poor decision "I guess I should call Onee-sama to pick it—"

Za, zazaza, za—

"Ah…Gah!"

Before he could finish talking, Alexandros felt a sharp pain in his head

"AHHHHH!" Clutching his head, the **Elemental Lord **screamed in agony.

"Ahhh….ugh…huh?...what the heck was I doing?" Eventually recovering himself, Alexandros looked around him in confusion. The strange, **Otherworldly** entity was nowhere to be seen.

"Um…let's see…I was working on this spell to…kill onee-sama?" Alexandros asked himself carefully "Yeah…that's right...we were going to kill **Ren Ashdoll**, who has betrayed all of creation…"

* * *

"Heeey! Belphal! What are you doing?"

"Gah! N-Nee-sama!?"

Belphal, who was carefully constructing an intricate wind spell mid-air, lost control of his flight magic after being startled by his elder sister's call. Falling out of the sky, he was caught by said 'elder sister' moments before hitting the ground.

"That was really dangerous Belphal-kun!" Ren said worriedly "You need to be more careful!"

"You worry too much nee-sama. Falling from that height wouldn't have hurt me anyway…and wasn't it your fault I fell in the first place!?" Belphal yelled out angrily

"Ahaha, sorry about that~"

"You don't look sorry at all!"

"Don't worry about it, don't worry about it" Putting down Belphal, Ren tried to wave the issue.

"Ah, jeez, you're hopeless…" Belphal shook his head incredulously

"Ha ha, sorry about that too~"

"Ah, whatever…" Belphal said, deciding that it was pointless to press the issue "What brings you to Ragna Ys, nee-sama?"

"Hm, I guess I just felt like checking up on my cute little brother" Ren declared happily "Aren't you glad you have an elder sister that worries that much about you?"

"You're just bored aren't you?" Belphal said with a sigh.

"Yep~"

"Well at least you're honest…"

"Anyway, what were you up to Belphal? That looked like some intense magic you were working on"

"Ah…uh, I was working on mass destruction spell…" Belphal said hesitantly _'Why is she even asking? Nee-sama should definitely be able to tell what kind of magic it was at a glance…' _

"Oh, mass destruction is it? What are you using it for?"

"There…is a certain mountain that's blocking my view from my main shrine so…"

"I see, I see" Ren nodded in understanding "I'll leave you to your work then"

With those parting words, Ren disappeared into the shadows.

"And people say I'm unpredictable…" Belphal muttered to himself as he watched Ren disappear. Though he sounded irritated, he had a light smile on his face.

"Belphal"

"Wha…oh hey, what are you doing here Alexandros?" Belphal said turning to his fellow **Elemental Lord** who had appeared out of nowhere.

In response, Alexandros opened his mouth slowly and—

Za, zazaza, za—

"GAAAAH!" Belphal screamed in pain.

"Hey Belphal are you listening to me?" Alexandros asked, ignoring Belphal's pained screams.

"Gaah…ugh…aah…"

"Oi. Belphal"

"Ahhh….Alexandros….why are you here?" Belphal asked Alexandros with a blank expression, acting like his agonized screaming never happened.

"I thought it would be best if we learned coordinated our spells to make sure the plan goes smoothly" Alexandros answered matter-of-factly

"Yes, that's a good idea" Belphal nodded in understanding "Killing nee-sama will require all of us working together after all…"

"There's no need to call her that" Alexandros said angrily "That traitor is no sister of ours"

"That's true…she is now just an existence that must be killed" Belphal agreed "Let's get everyone else…"

* * *

"If I increase the intensity of a simple **Flare **spell it becomes **Prominence**…casting it multiple times becomes easy and…ha ha, this is going to be amazing!"

Volcanicus chuckled sinisterly in the depths of the **Fire Mountain **as he worked on a spell strong enough to give even his 'elder sister' a scare.

"Guess who~?" Suddenly the **Fire Elemental Lord's **vision was cut off.

"Gah, what!? Who!?"

"Not telling~"

"Hah…it's _you _isn't it?"

"I don't know. Who's this 'you' that you're talking about?"

"Don't test me, **Ren Ashdoll**!"

"Oh, you're calling me by my full name now? That makes this onee-chan sad, you know?" Ren said despondently, taking her hands off Volcanicus' eyes "Ah…I remember back when you called me nee-chama, you were so cute back then!"

"D-Don't mess with me!" Volcanicus shouted angrily.

"Hai, hai, onee-chan understands. You're just at that difficult age" Ren said, nodding 'yep, yep' to herself "Don't worry, I won't abandon you just because you're being difficult or something. Feel free to express yourself hooweeveeer you want"

"Are you…mocking me!?" Volcanicus demanded

"It might seem like it, but I'm really not" Ren said, staring straight at Volcanicus.

"!" Taken aback by Ren's suddenly serious expression, Volcanicus was unable to respond.

"I know it's a bit hard to see, but I'm really worried about you, you know?" Ren said with a rather troubled smile.

"T-That's…y-you're probably just messing with me again aren't you!" Volcanicus stammered, feeling embarrassed by Ren's concern.

"Yep~" Ren declared with her usual, playful smile.

"…Huh?"

"That was aaall a joke~"

"…YOU…!"

"Ha ha, what a scary expression" Ren said with a laugh "I better run away before something bad happens to me"

Ren turned around and created a portal of shadows, but—

"Hold on"

"Hm? What is it, my dear little brother?"

"I'll take your title of **Strongest Elemental Lord **someday, onee-sama. Until then, you better not lose to anyone!" Volcanicus declared boldly.

"Hmph, is that so? I look forward to it"

Saying that, Ren disappeared into her shadow portal. Just before she left, Volcanicus thought he heard her mutter "back to 'onee-sama', huh?" happily to herself.

"Really…for the **Darkness Elemental Lord**, you sure are bad at lying…" Volcanicus whispered to himself

"Volcanicus? Are you in there?" A familiar voice called out.

"Oh? Do have business with me Belphal, Alexandros?"

Za, zazaza, za—

"GAAAAH!"

* * *

"…So if I modify a **Drought **spell to absorb Darkness instead of water, I can….hah, I can't figure it out. Nee-sama was always better at Consumption magic anyway…" Lode Gear scratched his beard as he tried to think of the most efficient way to construct his spell.

"Yes, it's your troublesome elder sister here! Did I hear you call my name?"

"Nee-sama…no, not really…" Though he was surprised by his elder sister's sudden appearance, Lode Gear remained calm, as if he were used to this sort of thing.

"Aw, don't be like that!" Ren said with a light pout "Let's see what you were working on….hm, an earth element draining spell is it? A powerful one too; even an Arch-demon class spirit would be consumed in an instant…This sure is a fine piece of work…you're quite the genius Lode Gear"

"Ha ha, it's nothing much…" After Ren, Lode Gear was the **Elemental Lord **most interested in experimenting with magic, so they often showed the results of their research to each other. Because of this, Lode Gear was used to Ren's compliments (and _very _used to her criticisms) "…Besides, it's not even complete yet. It might not even work

"No, even so this is really impressive…" Ren said sincerely "…All your other siblings seem to be going for a brute force approach, so seeing something as elegant as this is refreshing"

"Eh, what was that?"

"Nothing~"

"I see….well anyway, this level of magic pales in comparison to your **Creation** magic"

"Oh, you need to have more confidence in yourself!"

"If you say so…" Lode Gear said, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

"Hm, I do" Ren nodded seriously.

"…So what are you even doing here anyway? Did you have something to tell me?" Lode Gear asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, I just thought I'd drop by since I was concerned about—"

"So you're bored" Lode Gear interrupted

"Pretty much~"

"Well at least you're honest…"

"Pfff, ahahaha!" At Lode Gear's response, Ren burst out laughing.

"? What's so funny?"

"N-No i-it's just...Belphal s-said the exact same thing…" Ren said while giggling

"That really isn't that funny…." Lode Gear said incredulously "…wait, you say you met with Belphal?"

"What, jealous that I didn't visit you first?" Ren asked, grinning mischievously.

"…No?" Lode Gear said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hah…I suppose I should know better than to get a reaction from you…" Ren sighed in disappointment.

"Hm, maybe some other time…" Lode Gear said with a small smile "…So what, are you going around visiting all of us because you're bored"

"Basically…wait, how'd you know I was visiting all of you children?"

"Well, if you visited me and Belphal, I just guessed…"

"Hm, well you guessed right. It's been a while since I visited and I was bored, so I thought I might see how you lot are doing"

"Hm…that's nice and all, but…"

"Ah, right. You're still busy working on that spell. Don't worry, I'll get out of your way" Ren said cheerfully, stepping back into the shadows "Keep up the good work!"

"Ah…thanks" Lode Gear said, waving goodbye to his 'elder sister' "…Well then, I really need to get back to—"

"There you are Lode Gear. I've been looking for you" A voice said from behind.

"Hm? Why are you guys here?" Lode Gear asked, turning to face his three 'elder brothers'.

Za, zazaza, za—

* * *

"Ugh…I might have gotten carried away, agreeing to pull a prank like that…" Iseria Seaward mumbled worriedly to herself. She was staring despondently at her reflection in the mirror-like lake that surrounded her residence "Doing something like that to onee-sama…what was I thinking?"

"Hm? Something like what?"

"Kyaa!"

*Splash*

Surprised by being suddenly spoken to, Iseria fell into the lake.

"Whoa, are you okay? Here, take my hand" The speaker offered her hand to the drenched **Elemental Lord**.

"A-Ah, thank you….w-wait, onee-sama!?"

*Splash*

"Ha ha, am I really that scary? Come on, let's get you out of there" Ren said, once again offering Iseria her hand with a wry grin.

"S-Sorry…"

"That's not what you should be saying at a time like this, right?" Ren said with a smile

"Mm, right….thank you"

"Good girl" Ren said, patting Iseria lightly on the head.

"Mmmm…" Iseria sighed happily as her head was massaged "…huh? I feel like I'm forgetting something..."

"Oh? What is it?"

"If I knew I wouldn't…Ah, right! Why are you here onee-sama!?"

"Who, me? I just wanted to see if you were doing alright, since I hadn't seen you in a while"

"Is that so? Thank you very much for your consideration onee-sama!" Iseria said, giving Ren a grateful bow.

"…" Ren silently stared at Iseria in amazement

"I-Is s-something wrong onee-sama?" Iseria asked nervously.

"No, it's just when you takes me seriously like that, I'm at a loss of what to say…"

"Uh, what?"

"I said that I'm happy to have such a lovely, straight-forward younger sister~" Ren said cheerfully, hugging Iseria tightly "Aw, you're so much cuter than those other children! Who's bored you jerks!?"

"Onee-sama!? S-Stop, y-you'll get all wet too!"

"That doesn't matter at all~!" Ren said, hugging Iseria even tighter.

"Ugh…you hug too hard onee-sama…" Iseria complained after eventually escaping Ren's grasp.

"Sorry, but you were just too cute to resist hugging" Ren said unrepentantly.

"Hah, please restrain yourself a bit more onee-sama…" Iseria sighed.

"Maybe next time" Ren answered merrily "So, what's been bothering you?"

"E-Eh? H-How could you tell something was bothering me?" Iseria exclaimed.

"It's all over you face" Ren said, lightly poking Iseria's forehead.

"Uuu…so it's that obvious…" Iseria said, looking down.

"Yep, so spill the beans" Ren answered.

_'I can't just tell her about the prank…' _Iseria thought to herself as she considered what to say "Umm…w-well basically…uh, I-I agreed to do something without thinking it over properly…"

"I see…" Though she wore a serious expression, Ren was laughing on the inside, amused by Iseria's poor attempt at concealing her thoughts "…So what do you think about the pr—err, task, that you agreed to do? Now that you've had time to consider it."

"Well…the task itself isn't too bad but…I'm concerned that someone might get hurt…" Iseria said worriedly.

"Ha ha, you worry too much Iseria!" Ren chuckled

"T-That may be true…" Iseria said timidly "...But I just can't help but worry…"

"Really now, you should learn to relax a bit more…" Ren looked kindly at Iseria as she spoke "…but if you really do worry about it that much, then I'll do something about any problems that might happen"

"H-Huh?"

"Whenever you plan to do whatever you're doing, just call me. I'll help you resolve any issues that might arise"

"W-Well that's…u-um…" Iseria said while averting her eyes _'I can't tell her that she's the primary focus of what's I'm worried about…' _

"Aw, am I that unreliable…?" Ren said with mock hurt, well aware of what Iseria was struggling with.

"N-No, t-that's not it onee-sama!" Iseria said earnestly "I-It's just—"

"Let's just leave it at that then, since you seem unwilling to speak" Ren said, summoning a shadowy portal "Just remember, you can always depend on me if you need help, so feel free to do whatever you want"

"Ah…onee-sama…thank you!" Iseria said happily

"Well then, see you later" Saying this, Ren disappeared into the portal.

"She's gone…" Iseria said wistfully, staring at the spot her 'elder sister' had been standing.

"W-Well, since onee-sama said not to mind it, I guess I can start working on a spell for the prank…" Iseria said to herself.

"What? You're just starting now? Don't you understand the gravity of our situation!?"

"?" Iseria turned around to see—

"Oh, everyone! What are you doing here?"

* * *

**(A Few Weeks Later, Fool's Day) **

In the depths of a massive, dark Cathedral, **Ren Ashdoll **sat languidly in a great obsidian throne, as if waiting for something. The castle-like Cathedral had numerous levels piled up into an immense spiral tower, with the throne room located in the heart of the structure. This was the primary shrine of the **Darkness Elemental Lord, **built in the center of Ren's territory, the glorious city-state of **Megidoa**.

**Megidoa **was supposedly the first piece of land that **Ren Ashdoll **had created in **Astral Zero**, so it was considered the holy capitol of the spirit world. As such, the city's buildings were ornate and massive, so as to celebrate its patron **Elemental Lord**.

Because it was the **Darkness Elemental Lord**'s place of resident, the entire region was covered in an everlasting night. Though this made it an unpopular place for humans to live, it was a paradise to Darkness Spirits and Demon Spirits, a lively city for things that went bump in the night.

That being said, Ren still had hundreds devotees (mostly elite princess maidens) willing to sacrifice the light of day to serve directly under her. The leader of these humans, the **Darkness Queen**, suddenly barged into Ren's throne room with a haggard expression.

"Huff….Huff…"

"You seem rather anxious, Veronica. Did something happen?" Ren asked the **Darkness Queen **imperiously. Though she acted childish to her 'siblings', Ren acted cold and authoritatively when before her subjects. Seeing how easily she switched personalities, the other **Elemental Lords **sometimes wondered what the true **Ren Ashdoll **looked like.

"Y-Your Holiness, whose glory covers—"

"Skip the formalities Veronica. What's going on?"

"Y-Yes! A huge force of spirits led by the other **Elemental Lords **are invading the city! They're headed straight for the Cathedral!" The **Darkness Queen **exclaimed "Your servants are fighting back, but the enemy is too strong! A-At this rate they'll—"

_'They really went all didn't they? Ha ha, is that supposed to be payback for when I conquered all of their territory with my forces the __**Fool's Day **__thirty years ago?' _Ren chuckled internally, before looking seriously at Veronica "I understand the situation. Order the evacuation of **Megidoa**."

"B-But Your Holiness—!"

"I'll handle the rest" Ren interrupted with finality.

"! Yes! May you conquer all who stand against you!" Seeing her master's confident gaze, the **Darkness Queen **could do nothing but obey. She quickly left the room to communicate Ren's orders.

"Now then, let's see what those children are up to…" Ren said once her attendant left. Casting a powerful observation spell, she studied the state of the besieged **Megidoa **carefully.

"Really…I don't really mind the destruction of the city that much, but you children are going a bit overboard, killing my servants like that…" Ren grumbled, sensing some of her Darkness Spirits disappear "…Looks like I'm going to have to give a lecture about the dos and don'ts of **Fool's Day** once this is all over."

Deciding that waiting until the army reached the Cathedral would result in too much damage to the city and its people, Ren created a portal to the center of the conflict. Stepping onto the battle field, she could see her servant spirits and elementalists were fighting back valiantly as they retreated, but were being overwhelmed by the combined might of the **Elemental Lords**.

"It would be a shame to lose such loyal servants for something like this…" Ren mumbled to herself, preparing herself for battle. A dark aura began emanating from Ren as she gathered her power"…Rise, **Shadow Wall**!"

Invoking powerful Darkness Magic, Ren created a wall of pure shadow that bisected the entire city. The forces of the other **Elemental Lords **were stopped in their tracks.

"A-Ah, Ashdoll-sama! You saved us!" Saved by Ren's barrier, the retreating Darkness Spirits thanked their master.

"Don't worry about it. Just get out of the city" Ren said brusquely

"Y-Yes!"

With the wall of shadow preventing the enemy forces from pursuing, the Darkness Spirits were able to evacuate the city. However—

"Ren Ashdoll! In the name of my master Volcanicus, I shall claim your head!"

—Enemy spirits capable of flying or leaping to great heights managed to make their way over the wall. One of these spirits, a young girl with short, red hair and cat-like ears, flew straight at Ren with a giant, flaming scythe in hand.

"Is that so? Good luck with that" Ren answered, lazily bringing up her hand. The flame spirit's scythe stopped inches from Ren's upraised hand, blocked by a shadowy barrier.

"As if this would stop me!" Yelling defiantly, the flame spirit focused her power to her scythe. The scythe's flames grew darker and more intense, slowly cutting through Ren's defenses.

"Oh? It's been awhile since anyone has been able to damage my barrier…" Ren said, impressed "…but let's see how good your defense is"

Saying this, Ren pointed a finger at the flame spirit and blasted her with a bolt of black lightning. The flame spirit crashed through a nearby house, which collapsed on her.

"You still alive in there?" Ren asked.

"HAAAH!" Intense flames incinerated the ruins of the house as the cat-eared flame spirit got up from the wreckage.

"Barely any damage…you really are strong" Ren applauded the flame spirit "What's your name?"

"I am the Scarlet Valkyrie, **Ortlinde**, and I shall be your death!"

"**Ortlinde**, huh? I'll remember that name" Ren said

"Like I care! Just die!" **Ortlinde** exclaimed charging at Ren.

"No thanks" Ren answered lightly as she pointed at the incoming flame spirit "Devour, **Abyss**"

A black portal opened directly in front of **Ortlinde**. The Scarlet Valkyrie desperately tried to jump away from the dangerous looking portal, but several shadowy hands emerged from the portal and dragged the flame spirit into its depths. Having consumed its prey, the dark portal disappeared, leaving behind no trace.

"Don't worry, it'll let you out in a couple of decades" Ren said, though she knew that the captured flame spirit couldn't hear her "I have a feeling I'll be seeing her around…"

"…Now then, the main event…" Ren turned around, just as the **Shadow Wall **behind her collapsed revealing—

"This is the end, **Ren Ashdoll!**"

—Her 'younger siblings', the other five **Elemental Lords. **

* * *

"Well, you children sure took your time. Did you get lost or something?" Ren asked the other five **Elemental Lords** mockingly.

They were not their usual appearance; their forms now were befitting of the avatars of power that they truly were. Belphal took the form of a great vortex that was only vaguely humanoid. Volcanicus was a blazing inferno. Lode Gear had become a giant golem. Alexandros had changed into a great knight, whose armor glowed with an intensity capable of incinerating a human. Only Iseria remained in a human-like form, having changed into a mature beauty with an ice-cold gaze.

"Laugh while you can, traitor. Now that your servants have abandoned you, you won't stand a chance against our combined might" Volcanicus said angrily

"Traitor, huh? What a convoluted setting this prank has…" Ren rolled her eyes as she mumbled this.

"What did you say? Speak up. It'll be your last words after all" Belphal said, putting a hand to his ear.

"Ugh, how cliché can you get? If your script is that lame, could you save me some pain and just kill me now?" Ren facepalmed as she continued her criticisms of the supposed prank.

"With pleasure! **Rainbow Radiance!" **Alexandros yelled, casting a spell of great power. A giant magic array appeared in the sky, and rays of every hue rained down on the normally dark city. Anything imbued with the Darkness element was quickly vaporized by this light.

"Amazing…to think you were able to create a Holy Element spell capable of dispelling my Darkness barrier…" Ren murmured in awe as she observed her defenses disappear "…But I think you really need to improve your naming sense. That was probably the lamest name for a spell I've ever heard."

"!" Alexandros needed to focus on maintaining his spell, so he could only growl angrily in response.

"What, you can't do anything while casting that spell? How are supposed to kill me then, you idiot?" Ren snickered.

"He only needs to break your defenses! We'll do the rest!" Lode Gear rumbled, his rocky from fusing with the ground "Be consumed, **Great Dearth**!"

A swarm of countless worms made of dirt and dust arose below Ren and bit into her. With each worm, Ren could feel a significant portion of her power being absorbed.

"This is very impressive too, the rate of energy consumption is astounding. Not to mention doesn't have a lame name like **Rainbow **(lol) **Radiance.** Good job Lode Gear" Ren said, somewhat proudly "But it seems to have a rather obvious counter…namely this!"

Ren blasted the ground below her with ball of shadowy flame, destroying the worms and sending Ren flying into the air. High in the air, the remaining worms were unable to reach the flying spirit.

"That spell can't do anything if the opponent is in the air…that's true, I admit but..." Lode Gear said.

"…If you're in the air like that, you're wide open!" Volcanicus finished "Turn to ash traitor! **Solar Flares!**"

Several dozen magic circles appeared around Volcanicus, which vomited out streams of incandescent material at the mid-air Ren.

"Lava?...No, it's plasma isn't it? And in such quantity…that's awfully scary Volcanicus" Ren said, looking worried for the first time in the battle "**Vorpal Blast**!"

Pointing her hand at the incoming stream of plasma, Ren sent out a stream of ebony lightning. Colliding with Volcanicus' **Solar Flares, **the two attacks created a bright light rivaling a supernova. As the two spells clashed, it became clear which one was stronger. The black lightning was slowly being pushed back.

"As expected, it wasn't enough…those guys sure worked hard at this" Ren muttered, as she teleported out of the way of the stream of plasma. Since her energy had been drained by Lode Gear and Alexandros' magic was still weakening her magic, Ren couldn't compete with the sheer power of Volcanicus' attack

"Ah, what should I do—Wait. Where did Belphal go?" Looking down on her 'siblings' Ren saw that the **Wind Elemental Lord **had disappeared.

"Right here!" A booming voice like a thunder crack from above declared.

"!" Ren whirled around to see that Belphal was flying above her. The **Elemental Lord **brought it's 'arms' up, and the atmosphere distorted around him, creating thin, rotating javelin in his hands.

"Oi, Oi, are you seriously trying to kill me, using something like that?" Ren asked worriedly. Though the weapon was small, Ren could tell it was extremely dangerous "Alexandros', Lode Gear's, and maybe even Volcanicus' spells might be acceptable for this kind of thing, but if you start throwing around something like that, I might start to misunderstand your intention you know?"

"Misunderstand? If you're trying to confuse me, it won't work. **Heavens-Piercing Drill!**" Belphal hurled wind spear at Ren without hesitation. Flying at supersonic speed, the spear stabbed into Ren, sending her smashing into the ground.

"Gah…ugh…ah, I get that you children are tired of all my pranks, but this is going a bit too far isn't it?" Ren groaned in pain, crawling slowly out the crater her impact had created. She was a sorry site, with a large hole in her abdomen. Though she was regenerating, the process was being slowed greatly by Alexandros' spell. Raising her head, she looked up to see Lode Gear and Iseria were before her

"Really, what are you children—!?" Ren stopped her complaint mid-sentence after looking into her sibling's eyes for the first time this whole battle.

Though their forms (besides Iseria's) were not human-like, the **Elemental Lords **still had eyes. Staring straight into their eyes at that range, there was no way that Ren was able to misunderstand their intention.

Ren finally realized that, without any doubt, her family was trying to kill her.

_'Eh….EHHH!? W-What is this!?' _Even after realizing the truth, Ren simply couldn't understand what was going on _'Why would they do this!? Where they really that upset by my pranks? Were they unsatisfied with my rule? Why? Why!? WHY!?' _

"Look how low you've fallen **Ren Ashdoll**. It's good to see that a traitor like you has been put in your place, crawling on the ground like an insect" Lode Gear said coldly as he looked down on Ren.

"Ah, Lode Gear! Why is this happening!?" Ren desperately asked _'The word 'traitor' came up again…what am I supposed to have betrayed!?'_

"It's because…your existence can't be forgiven…" Iseria whispered quietly.

"Iseria? What does that—?" Ren turned to her younger sister, but was silenced by the intense pressure Iseria was exuding.

"Bye-bye, Onee-sama." Iseria said sadly. While Ren had been talking to Lode Gear, she had been casting a powerful spell "Still everything in existence, **Frozen Elysium!**"

Ren's vision went white as she was trapped in a glacier. Not just Ren, but the entire city of **Megidoa** was frozen solid. With the colorful rays of Alexandros' spell reflecting off the glacier's massive ice crystals, the city's perpetual nightscape had been transformed into a wintery wonderland.

Completely immobilized, Ren was—

* * *

'_Ah, seriously, what is going on here? They were trying to kill me the whole time? Ha ha, I really made a fool out of myself…' _

'…_No, if I hadn't overheard their planning about a prank session, there's no way I would have misunderstood for that long. Oh, did they know I was there and deliberately confuse me?' _

'…_That doesn't really matter though. What's important is why they're trying to kill me in the first place…' _

'…_Let's see…they mentioned 'traitor' quite a few times and Iseria said I can't be forgiven… _

"…_Traitor, traitor…any way you look at it, they're the traitors aren't they? Those ungrateful children who would rebel against their creator…' _

'…_Unforgivable…but anything that I've done that can be considered really bad I've apologized and been forgiven for. Though there might be some residue resentment, it wouldn't amount a rebellion like this…' _

'…_Ah…Have I just been hated by those children this whole time?...Was I the only one who considered us a family?' _

'…Was w_hat we taught each other…'_

'…_The times we laughed together…' _

'…_The fights we had, the moments we shared…'_

'…_Was it all a lie? Was nothing genuine?...' _

'…_I don't know…'_

'…_I don't know…'_

'…_I don't know…'_

'…_I just don't know anymore…'_

_'...'_

_'...'_

_'...'_

'…_Ah_..._I don't really care anymore…'_

'…_What was true, what was a lie, I just don't care…' _

'…_I'm just tired…'_

'…_So very, very tired…' _

'…_Tired tired tired tired tired tired tired tired tired tired tired tired tired tired tired, absurdly tired…' _

'…_This absurdly long life, I've been tired of it for a while now…'_

_'...If those children really want me dead that much, I'll grant their wish..._

'…_and so…'_

'…"_I" will sleep for now…' _

'…_and so…'_

""_I" shall leave everything to you…__**Restia**__" _

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…_Yeah. I'll handle those brats from here on out"_

* * *

"Is she dead?" Alexandros asked, moving up to Iseria.

The five **Elemental Lords **were meeting at the border of the city, where their armies had retreated to once the battle with Ren had begun. The great city was still glittering magnificently and the residue power of the spells that had been thrown around made it impossible to sense if Ren had truly perished or not.

"Yes. Not even she could escape this spell" Iseria nodded in affirmation

"Ha ha, good work everyone! The traitor is finally dead!" Volcanicus laughed boisterously.

"Why are you celebrating? You barely even did anything!" Belphal said with a snicker.

"S-Shut up!"

"We can leave the issue of Volcanicus and his uselessness for another time. For now, let's celebrate!" Alexandros declared happily.

""Yeah!""

The **Elemental Lords **cheered happily and turned to leave, but then—

"RAAAAAAAH!"

—A loud, ominous roar froze them in place.

"W-What was that…?" Iseria asked timidly

*Crack*

As if to answer Iseria's question, the ice encasing the city all shattered. Instead of falling to the ground, however, the shard of ice were converging at one point. Flying to the spot where the ice was gathering, the **Elemental Lords **saw—

"This presence…it's—!"

"So you've arrived"

—A terrifying monster. Its entire body was black as the darkest of nights, except for its hair, which was a pure white. It vaguely resembled a human female, but was clearly a spirit of untold power. Two pairs of horns grew out of the side its head, which crackled with black lightning. The spirit had no facial features, save a gaping, slit-like mouth that opened across the whole of its face. Its ivory hair writhed about, forming six snake-like heads. The shattered ice, no, even the ground around the monster was being pulled into it, consumed by its power.

Despite its terrifying appearance, however, the **Elemental Lords **could tell that this was the **Darkness Elemental Lord**.

"So this what onee-sama looks like when she gets serious…" Alexandros murmured anxiously. Even he, the second eldest of the **Elemental Lords**, had never seen Ren like this.

"That's wrong, Alexandros" 'Ren' answered, in a distorted, inhuman voice completely unlike Ren's usual, childlike voice.

"What?"

"While I am definitely **Ashdoll**, I am most certainly not **Ren**"

"You are **Ashdoll **but not **Ren**? What kind of riddle is this!?" Volcanicus bellowed.

"It means exactly what it sounds like. I'm the side of **Ashdoll **that **Ren **doesn't show you brats" 'Ren' answered "But more importantly…"

"…Weren't we supposed to be killing each other?" 'Ren' said, suddenly appearing behind Alexandros.

"!" The startled **Holy Elemental Lord **whirled about while casting the strongest spell he could think of, but—

"Too slow"

—Before he could even comprehend what happened, he had already been blown away.

"Wha, so fast—"Unable to even finish her sentence, Iseria was also blasted away.

"T-This ridiculous monster" Belphal, the fastest **Elemental Lord**, was the only one who could perceive 'Ren's' movements. Because of that, he could see that 'Ren' was defeating his siblings one after another not with powerful magic or skillful technique, but with brutish, beast-like strikes.

"Gah!" Volcanicus cried out as he too was defeated.

"Tsk, Belphal! Distract her!" Lode Gear shouted out

"That's a lot to ask!" Despite his complaints, Belphal did as he was told and challenged 'Ren'. The two exchanged several blows but it soon became clear to Belphal that he was hopelessly outmatched.

"Geh, then how about this!" Belphal exclaimed, jumping back to put some distance between 'Ren' and himself. Quickly chanting, he cast a weaker variant of the spell he had cast earlier. "**Sky-Piercing Spear!**"

The vortex-like spear flew straight at 'Ren' and—

"N-No way…"

—Was completely absorbed into the Darkness Spirit. Belphal could only stare in amazement as the unaffected 'Ren' sent him flying with a tremendous punch.

"You got Belphal too? But it's too late, I'm done casting" Lode Gear declared confidently "**Absolute Dearth!**"

Unlike his earlier spell did not absorb energy from an intermediate form like the dirt worms. It was an invisible attack that drew the opponent's power into the caster. Lode Gear's spell stole an enormous amount of 'Ren's' energy, and as if to reflect that, 'Ren's' luxurious white hair turned pitch black. However—

'_It theoretically should be able to consume an infinite amount of energy, but I can't handle this much power!' _Having absorbed over his capacity, Lode Gear was forced to cut off the spell or run the risk of shattering into pieces.

"Huff…not bad…" The sudden loss of power exhausted the Darkness Spirit considerably, as her movements had become sluggish. However, despite her drop in speed, it was clear that she was still in fighting condition.

"Damn…just what kind of monster are you? You really aren't **Ren Ashdoll **are you?" Lode Gear asked hopelessly.

"As I already said, I'm not **Ren**. However, since we're both **Ashdoll **we are pretty much the same person. We share memories and feelings after all…" 'Ren' said and despite not having a face, she managed to look extremely angry "…Which why I absolutely can't forgive you brats for hurting her. Come to me, **Vorpal Blade**"

A black sword darker that the furthest deeps of space manifested in 'Ren's' hand like crackling lightning. It was an impressive longsword, which seemed like it would destroy all of creation. Raising the sword up, 'Ren' took up a stance similar to an executioner.

"So we couldn't beat you…before I die, can you tell me your name?" Lode Gear implored.

"If you really feel the need to identify me, than I suppose I'll honor your last request" The Darkness Spirit said with a sigh "I am **Restia**—Gah!?"

Just as she named herself, '**Restia**' was wracked with intense pain.

"Grrr…rah!" '**Restia**' roared as she writhed in pain.

"_What's going on?"_ Lode Gear wondered.

"Ugh…I see, so that was your plan…" '**Restia**' groaned in agony "…You…absorbed enough energy…for me to become unstable...and…with **Ren **being dormant, I can't stabilize myself…well done…"

"Eh?...I-I mean y-yeah, you sure fell for my plan…" Lode Gear stammered

"Really…so from the start you had the resolve to sacrifice yourself to kill her…did you really hate **Ren **that much? It didn't…seem like it from our memories…"

"Well, we wouldn't have tried to kill her if—Wait, sacrifice?"

"Ha ha, you read this far but didn't consider this? What would happen if a being with as much power as I became unstable?"

"Well obviously a massive explosion would—Oh"

"Nice knowing you, little brother!"

"Like I'm going to die here!" Lode Gear proclaimed defiantly, teleporting himself and the rest of the **Elemental Lords **to his territory in the mountains of **Astral Zero**.

"Tsk, they got away…" '**Restia**' said in disappointment "Should I go after them?…No, I won't be able to manage such a long distance teleport in my current state..."

"...In that case, I'll take what I can get!"Saying this, '**Restia**' teleported herself into the midst of the other **Elemental Lord's **army, which was camped on the outskirts of **Megidoa**.

*Ka-Boom*

With a tremendous explosion that annihilated the army, **Ashdoll's **existence was scattered across the world.

* * *

After that day, the existence of **Ren Ashdoll **was erased by the other **Elemental Lords**. All her images and temples of were destroyed, and festivals that celebrated her glory, like **Fool's Day **were forgotten.

**Megidoa **would henceforth only be known as a place of death, its previous glory forgotten. Travelers who adventured near the necropolis would report having nightmares haunted by a dark presence whispering 'I'll be back~'

* * *

**(Hundreds of Years Later) **

"Ugh…where…am I…?" Waking up suddenly just as twilight fell, what appeared to be a young girl slowly picked herself off the ground. She wore a black dress and had hair as dark as the night sky. Looking around, she saw that she was in the ruins of a long dead city.

"This is…?" The young girl said, looking bewildered. Though she couldn't remember anything about herself, she felt that this city was very familiar"...It's different but this must be…yes, this is definitely **Megidoa…**and I am…I am…"

"_I shall leave everything to you…__**Restia**__" _

For some reason, these words resounded in the girls mind. The voice that said them was exceedingly familiar, almost as if it were her own. They were probably the last words she had heard before falling into her slumber.

"…I am...the will of the **Darkness Elemental Lord**, **Restia Ashdoll**" She declared

That day was the first day of the fourth month.

* * *

**(Six Years before Present)**

"…And so, that was how I came into being" Restia said proudly as she lightly pat a young Kamito Kazehaya's head, which was comfortably situated on her lap. Though they had been training together, only Kamito showed any signs of exhaustion or injury.

"Why would I care?" Kamito asked dispassionately.

Though he was usually interested in Restia's stories, this one seemed like a blatant lie; parts of the story just seemed incorrect to the young assassin. Besides, he was still irritated by how badly he had been beaten by the Darkness Spirit in their last training bout.

"Don't you know what today is?" Restia asked

"Hah, the first day of the fourth month" Kamito sighed.

"That's right, it's my birthday! So you have to do something for me right?" Restia declared.

"…Why would I buy _you_ anything?" Kamito asked coldly "…Besides, spirits don't celebrate birthdays…"

"Aww, but the **Demon Kings **I met always got me something?" Restia said cutely.

"…At the moment, I am but a candidate for that position" Kamito replied

"No, you're definitely it" Restia declared with confidence

"…What makes you say that?"

"You and I, we are definitely the _same._" Restia said

"…Tsk fine. So what do you want anyway? I can't exactly buy you a gift" Kamito asked, defeated.

"Oh, you know full well, don't you? I've been asking it of you since we've met, right?"

"…That's true…" Kamito said after a pause "…Fine, since I was planning on doing that anyway…"

"Really? You promise?"

"Yeah…I swear that you will die by my hand. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but someday, I will be the one to kill you." Kamito said confidently

"Fufu, thank you Kamito. I look forward to that day" Restia said, looking down at the assassin a smile that warmed even his cold heart "Oh, and Kamito?"

"…What is it?"

"Happy **Fool's Day**" Restia said, affectionately flicking Kamito on the forehead

"Hmph, I'm still not convinced such an absurd holiday actually existed..." Kamito snorted in disbelief as he gingerly rubbed his forehead "...But..."

"Hm? What is it?" Restia asked

"W-Well, t-that is to say..." Averting his eyes, the young boy looked away with a flushed face

"...H-Happy Birthday, Restia"

* * *

**Could you figure out what Kamito found wrong with Restia's story? I tried not to make it too obvious, but I'm not exactly good with subtlety. **

**(And no, the answer is _not _terrible, terrible grammar. It's not bad spelling either)**


	30. Chapter 27: The Blade Dance Begins III

**Can you taste the FREEDOM in the air Intenets? My finals are finally over! Yes, I am back in action. This chapter concludes volume 5 of **_**Blade Dance **_**and references, references everywhere**_. _**Since it's been a while since I last wrote, my style might seem a bit different and the quality of my writing might have gone down. Even so, do I hope you enjoy and review (or don't). **

**As a side note: Yes! Info on volume 14 has **_**finally **_**been released! What do you guys think about the new art style? (If you haven't heard yet, the delay was apparently because the original illustrator fell ill, so they needed to hire a new one)**

**Chapter 27**

"...No way, an attack!?"

At the time that a flashy explosion came from the camp site. Claire and the others were in the middle of getting changed after finishing bathing.

"The barrier's been broken - they're coming!" As Claire cried this out, all the girls summoned their spirits

Scarlet's flames lit up the surrounding darkness, and above the bath's steam were the silhouettes of three people with drawn weapons.

"Tsk, to think the Knights of Dragon Emperor conduct a night raid like this…" Claire said, identifying their assailants by their uniform,

"We are soldiers before we are knights. To bring victory and pride back to our homeland, we will not pass up the most effective methods." The one who answered was a halberd-wielding girl with short hair "We'll at least name ourselves. Knight of the Dragon Emperor Vice-Captain, Yuri El Cid."

"Team Scarlet's Claire Rouge." Claire returned, summoning **Flame Tongue**. As she did this she whispered behind her to Ellis "Leonora isn't here. The explosion just now was probably her and Ren-sama. This is our best chance to take out the other Knights of Dragon Emperor while Ren-sama is occupying their ace"

"I got it. I'll take point." Ellis immediately understood Claire's intentions and began chanting her **Flight** spirit magic. Kicking off the ground, she flew into the night sky. However—

"I don't think so!"

"Wha—!?"

—A knight riding a dragon spirit suddenly appeared from the forest and intercepted Ellis.

"Gah!" Taken by surprise, Ellis was unable to avoid the oncoming dragon. Colliding head on, Ellis and the dragon riding knight fell out of the sky, smashing onto the ground a considerable distance away.

"Tsk, we've been separated from Ellis…This is bad, I didn't expect their whole team to be here…" Claire bit her lip in frustration. Basic strategy dictated always leaving at least one team member to watch the base, so the fact that all of the enemy team was present had taken Claire by surprise.

"The dragons of Dracunia hunt lions with all their might. We would never leave behind a reserve for a hunt like this" Yuri declared, leveling her halberd at Claire.

"I see…" Claire said, before brandishing her **Flame Tongue **at Yuri "…You'll find we aren't just any old lions though!"

* * *

A scene like the world's end spread out adistance away from the fighting girls. Blazing flames coated the ground as they skidded towards their target. The ground was dug up like a mortar. A wall of fire ate away at the night's darkness. On the other side of the wall of flames, a pitch-black dragon spirit roared with intense ferocity, shaking the heavens themselves.

However—

"Is that all…Leonora Lancaster?"

—In the center of that blazing inferno, basking in the bluish white light from the moon, a young girl (?) of bewitching beauty stood calmly. Black hair and eyes which consumed even the night's shadow. White, delicate skin which outshone the moon's brilliance. Like a flower blooming in deepest circles of hell, Ren Ashbell stood unaffected and unimpressed in the center of that tremendous firestorm.

"So this is **Blaze Slash**, the fourth form of the **Absolute Blade Arts**…" Leonora whispered in awe. Indeed, in Ren's hands danced a sword made of blazing flame, the very same dragon fire that **Nidhogg **had discharged out. Any flame that dared approach the magnificent maiden was assimilated into the twirling fire sword before it could so much as warm her skin. Soon all of the dragon fire was absorbed into the dancing blade, leaving behind only scorched earth.

**Blaze Slash**. It was one of the many techniques that had won Ren her fame in the previous **Blade Dance**, so any admirer of the **Strongest Blade Dancer **could recognize this skill immediately. However, the technique Ren was displaying now was distinctly different from the one three years ago, namely that—

"Wait…no…sword…?" Leonora mumbled in bewilderment

—Yes, unlike three years ago, what was in Ren's hands was a blade of pure flame, not a sword covered by flame. Having gained understanding of the root of the **Absolute Blade Arts**, Kamito had learned how to utilize the techniques without a sword.

"Hm, right. I haven't shown this to the public yet. It's called **Absolute Blade Arts Fourth Form: Blaze Slash —No Sword Style**. Well, since it's a mouthful, I just keep it as **Blaze Slash**" Kamito responded indifferently.

"I see…so these past three years you haven't been sitting still have you?" Leonora asked, trembling slightly. Was it fear or excitement that Leonora felt upon realizing that the Ren Ashbell before her was even stronger than the one she long admired? Not even she knew.

"Obviously. I still had a long way to go back then" Kamito answered nonchalantly, lazily swinging down his flame sword. A wave of dragon fire flew at Leonora and her dragon spirit.

"**Nidhogg**!" At Leonora's command, the giant black dragon shielded its master from the oncoming flames with its wings. A deafening explosion resounded as Kamito's attack collided with the dragon.

"…As expected of a dragon spirit, it has high elemental resistance" Kamito whistled in admiration, seeing that the dragon's wings were only slightly burnt by the fire.

"No, to be able to burn **Nidhogg **with its own flames…you truly are strong. I can't afford to hold back" Leonora muttered this, her tone hardening. As she did, the black dragon spirit transformed into a smoke-like shadow, which gathered into the shape of a large greatsword in Leonora's hands. "Dragon spirit **Nidhogg**'s Elemental Waffe, **Dragon Slayer**."

"Destroy!" Raising up her sword, Leonora closed the distance between her and Kamito in an instant. Just before the demon sword descended, Kamito danced to the side. Missing its mark, the sword slammed into the ground, crushing it severely.

"Ha ha, how dangerous. Are you completely materializing your Elemental Waffe?" If Kamito had not dodged just now, he would have been split in half. Leonora was swinging her blade with the full intent of killing Kamito, ignoring the rules of the **Blade Dance**. "Looks like your sense of reason is being corroded by your **Dragon's Blood**"

"Rah!" As if to respond to Kamito's statement, Leonora swiped at Kamito with her sword, her brilliant red eyes shining in the darkness. Kamito quickly brought up his sword of flame to block but—

"Tch, no good huh?"

"It's not enough...make my blood boil even more, Ren Ashbell!"

—Leonora's **Dragon Slayer **shattered the flame sword with bone-shattering force, forcing Kamito to slide out of the way of her attack.

"How strong…so she's enforcing her muscles with dragon magic, huh?" Kamito commented as he nimbly evaded Leonora's torrent of strikes.

"Stop dodging and fight!" Leonora cried out. She swung her sword down yet again, but this time the sword released a wave of energy, resembling dragon fangs that could easily rip through flesh.

"Evading that would be a bit difficult…Well it's a perfect opportunity to test _that _out anyway. Est! **Weapon Works**!" Kamito cried out, evoking Est's spirit magic to create a short sword. Holding it in reverse grip, Kamito destroyed the 'fangs' with a flurry of steel.

"…You won't bring out your Elemental Waffe? Are you underestimating me!?" Leonora questioned with a glare, seeing the simple short sword in Kamito's hands. Having expected a clash with their full strength thrown at each other, it was natural she was disappointed.

"Not really~ I just had a dream a bit earlier full of some nostalgic memories, so I thought to try out a special ability of Est's that I had forgotten about" Kamito said cryptically, playfully twirling the sword in his hands.

"Special ability? You mean sword creation? Plenty of sword spirits can do that! Rather, do you really think you're in a situation where you can leisurely test out your abilities!?" Leonora snapped angrily.

"Ha ha, there's no better laboratory than the battlefield after all" Kamito said with a chuckle "And Est's **Weapon Works **can't be compared to the simple sword creation you're thinking about"

'Though I totally forgot about it until I saw Est's memories of Areishia' Kamito added dryly as Leonora began to get more angry and confused at Kamito's words.

"What are you talking about!?" Leonora shouted angrily, attempting to slash Kamito, but was easily dodged.

"Why don't I tell you something interesting about the demise of the **Demon King Solomon**?" Kamito changed topics while dodging Leonora's attacks "That man was killed by my current spirit, **Terminus Est**. This is something I distinctly remember"

"? What are you even talking about? Even toddlers know that!" Leonora replied.

"However…"Kamito continued, ignoring Leonora's interruption "…Something I didn't quite remember was that the **Sacred Queen **was wielding two blades when she fought **Solomon**. One was, of course, **Terminus Est**. The other one though…"

Pausing his speech briefly, Kamito jumped back a fair distance from the rampaging Leonora.

'_Ah, I sure was surprised when I saw it in Est's memories' _Kamito lightly thought to himself before continuing

"…The other one was _the __**Demon King's **__own blade_, the **Vorpal Sword**" Kamito finished.

"…W-What?..." Dumbfounded, Leonora froze in place "…H-How could that be…?"

"Heh, looks like you still don't understand how Est's magic works. That's fine though, you'll understand with a little demonstration" Saying that Kamito pointed his short sword at Leonora. _"Can you do it Est?" _

"_As you will, Kamito"_

Kamito gathered his spirit energy. Then—

"—_Trace On_"

With a short incantation in the spirit language, the short sword was shrouded in dark energy. The sword grew longer and wider until—

"I-Impossible!"

—It transformed into a long, black greatsword with a menacing aura. Without any doubt, what was now in Kamito's hands was **Nidhogg**'s Elemental Waffe, **Dragon Slayer**.

"W-What sort of trick is this!?" Leonora exclaimed, glancing down at her sword as if to reassure herself that it was still there.

"Oh? You think this sword is a fake? In that case, would you like to test your genuine article against my forgery?" Kamito said cheerfully as he appeared before Leonora in a flash, his dragon blade approaching her at full power.

"Hmph bring it!"

* * *

"Become cinders!" Claire cried out as she swept her **Flame Tongue **while casting fireballs at Yuri.

"It's a pity but flame attribute spirit magic won't work against this **Lindwyrm**!" Yuri proclaimed, throwing her halberd at Claire. In mid-air the spear transformed into a red dragon, breaking through Claire's barrage of attacks with a thunderous roar.

"Tch, Rinslet!"

"I got it! _Freezing fangs, pierce_–**Freezing Arrow**!" Aiming at the fire dragon's body with her bow, Rinslet released a volley of ice arrows.

But just before the arrows hit, the fire dragon breathed fire and melted them. Any arrows that barely managed to get through also rebounded off the dragon's scales and disappeared.

"N-No way…No effect!?" Rinslet exclaimed

"It's using dragon attribute spirit magic!" Claire yelled as she erased the fire dragon's flames.

Dragon spirits specialized in overwhelming physical strength and high resistance against magical attacks. Their intrinsic property, **Anti-magic Dragon Scales, **granted made them almost invulnerable to the five main elements, making them difficult opponents for elementalists like Claire and the others, who relied on elemental attacks.

"Claire! **Georgios** alone can't hold them back!" Fianna cried out in dismay. Her knight spirit was currently trying to stall two of enemy's dragon spirits. They were earth dragons, wingless drakes that specialized in close combat.

Though Fianna's **Georgios **had the trait of **Dragon Slaying, **which raised its parameters when fighting dragon spirits,it seemed that the knight spirit was unable overcome the numerical advantage the opposition had. And not only has it out numbered, but also its opponents were controlled by skilled princess maidens, so the dragons' teamwork was impeccable.

"Fianna! Rinslet, please buy me some time!" Claire immediately requested back-up but—

"!? Ellis!?"

"Aguu!"

—Ellis suddenly crashed before her. Looking to the sky, Claire saw the girl riding the flying dragon spirit dance in the air.

"Hmph, I was expecting better from a knight of Ordesia" The dragon riding girl sneered, pointing down at Ellis. At its master's gesture, the flying dragon spirit roared, turned towards the fallen Ellis and released innumerable fireballs.

"You!" Claire quickly swung her **Flame Tongue** and intercepted the fireballs. "Ellis, can you still move?"

"…Yeah, sorry. I'm fine..." The wounded Ellis leaned on her her **Ray Hawk** and unsteadily rose to her feet "…It looks like they're stronger than us both individually and as a team…"

"Ugh…seems so…" Claire grudgingly admitted the truth of Ellis' observation. If either Claire or Rinslet had backed her up, Ellis should have been able to fight evenly, but since they were equal in number the difference in strength of the two teams was readily apparent.

"My **Georgios** is—!"

"Hah hah…I can't…hold out much longer…"

The knight spirit was being pushed back by the two raging dragon spirits and Rinslet was completely worn out. Team Scarlet was being pushed to the brink.

"The elimination of the Ordesia top representatives...A good result for our first battle." Yuri El Cid declared as her fire dragon returned to its halberd form "This is the end. Claire Rouge."

* * *

*Clang* *Clang* *Clang*

A distance away, two users of identical, black dragon blades clashed in the night. However, while their swords were identical, one of the warriors was clearly pressing the other.

_"What is this strength!? Even with my strengthening magic, she's still overpowering me!" _Leonora thought as desperately brought her sword up to block its twin's blow. Though she was being overwhelmed, her eyes were painted with the joy of battle. "Ahaha! How wonderful! This is the blade dance that I desired!"

"I serve to please" Kamito said wryly as he continued his duel with the savagely grinning knight.

"Ah, this truly is a wonderful hunt! But tell me, how did you copy my sword?" Though most of Leonora's sense of reason was being corroded by her **Dragon Blood**, she still had enough intelligence to question Kamito's ability.

"It's a rather long explanation, and I don't think the current you would understand anyway, so I'll refrain" Kamito replied.

"No matter, I will take you down all the same!" Leonora answered, unconcerned. All that mattered to the current her was the thrill of battle.

_"Ah, by the way if you want an explanation, it works like this. __**Terminus Est **__is not only the strongest sword spirit, but also the archetype of the concept of swords, the original and perfect sword if you will. In fact, she could be considered the __**Sword **__**Elemental Lord **__in this regard. Because of this, all existing swords are merely imperfect reflections of herself, even if they are waffe of non-sword spirits. As the original, it is not difficult for her to replicate these failed copies of herself on a whim. _

_ "…Um, what was with that obnoxiously long explanatory paragraph __**Ivy**__?" _

_"Hm? I thought the readers would appreciate an explanation?" _

_ "Yeah, but when you casually stick a paragraph of exposition in the middle of a battle, doesn't it kind of…well never mind, do as you will"_ Kamito cut off the conversation as he ducked under one of Leonora's attacks.

He then counterattacked by jabbing the hilt of his sword into Leonora's stomach. Infusing the waffe with spirit energy, Kamito sent the dragon knight flying into a rock with a brilliant flash of light.

"Huh, so when you put spirit energy into **Dragon Slayer **it shoots a beam for the ornament on its hilt…" Kamito said in amazement, looking down at the smoking hilt of his sword.

"Tsk, and I was hoping to catch you by surprise with that…no, I wouldn't be able to beat the likes of you with cleaver tricks anyway" Leonora said as she got back up. Though the beam would have blasted a hole in most people, Leonora was unaffected.

"Oh? Then what are you going to do now?" Kamito asked while fiddling with his sword _'I wonder what other features this has' _

"Just…This!" With a grunt Leonora threw her **Dragon Slayer **at the distracted Kamito. Wrapped in spiraling air currents, the large sword flew in a straight line at its target.

"Whoa!" Taken by surprise, the distracted Kamito barely dodged the thrown blade.

However in that instant Leonora had already closed in. Enhancing her fist with dragon magic, Leonora struck Kamito with a thunderous blow in the gut, sending him into the air. For the first time since the battle began, Kamito had been struck by Leonora.

"Ouch, ouch! You really have some monstrous strength there, Leonora Lancaster" Kamito commented, landing lightly on his feet. _'If it had been anyone else, they might not even have a stomach remaining after that' _

"No…you jumped back at the last moment to minimize the damage didn't you? What's monstrous here are your reflexes" Leonora looked down at her fist in amazement, before looking at Kamito with an innocent yet brutal expression "You truly are the best of prey!"

Leonora then dashed at Kamito, pulling her **Dragon Slayer **out of the ground as she did so. Raising up her greatsword, she struck at Kamito with all her might. However—

"Sorry, but it looks like my teammates are in a pinch. Time to end this little game"

—Kamito said, his tone growing cold all of a sudden. He easily blocked Leonora's attack with his own **Dragon Slayer**, and in his other hand, the **Demon Slaying Sword **manifested with a white flash of light.

"! ! !" Alarmed by this sudden development, Leonora tried to jump back, but it was too late.

**Terminus Est **had already pieced her chest.

* * *

In the depths of Leonora's unconscious mind—

Leonora found herself surrounded by a sea of darkness. The only source of illumination in the dark abyss was a glowing red orb of some sort.

"No…that's…an egg?" Leonora said questioningly as she looked at the egg.

_ "Indeed, Leonora Lancaster" _A voice penetrated Leonora's mind. As the words permeated through the dragon knight's mind, the egg pulsated with light.

"Did you…just speak to me?" Leonora stared dumbly at the egg.

_"Yes, and no" _The egg pulsated again

"….What's that supposed to mean?"

_"There is no 'you' or 'me'. Just 'us'" _

"What are you….I see…" Leonora stopped, coming to a sudden realization

_"Oh?"_

"You are my **Dragon Blood **aren't you?"

_"Hmph, once again the answer is yes and no" _The egg pulsated again. This time it seemed amused

"What? What did I get wrong this time?"

_"What 'we' are no simple __**Dragon Blood**__. We are of a much more distinguished lineage. We simply have been dormant until now, with only small of our power appearing whenever we encountered worthy prey" _

"What are you saying…the power I have…is more than just **Dragon Blood**?"

_"Aye. We should have only awoken after we reached twenty years in age. However, because 'that' appeared, we have no choice but to fight for our life." _

"That? You mean Ren Ashbell?"

_"Yes. Last time we fled because we were still waking up then, incapable of fighting off our old foe. This time, however, we will fight" _

With these words, the egg began to vibrate. Large cracks began to appear along its surface, with ominous red light bleeding through the fissures as the egg began to break apart. And then—

'_"Mul…Qah Diiv! _(Dragon Aspect)"'

* * *

"...Wha!?" Kamito's eyes widened as he quickly backed away from Leonora. Just as he had assumed Leonora was out for the count, she began to radiate a bright yellow aura. The dragon knight slowly got up, and Kamito could see that the wounds that he had inflicted on her had already disappeared.

_"W-What is this? She suddenly recovered? And this spirit energy…its…" _

"GrYAaAhAAh!" Leonora suddenly let out an inhuman shriek which shook the earth. Her skin cracked and split as it metamorphosed into dark scales. Her teeth became sharp fangs and her nails became monstrous claws. The transformed Leonora turned her gaze to the shocked Kamito, her glowing red eyes now with silted pupils. All vestiges of sanity had left her eyes; she seemed more beast than human.

"Ha ha ha! No way! So it's already time for _that _to reappear!?" Kamito laughed dryly.

_"Eh? Do you know what's going on here master? What has possessed Leonora Lancaster?" _

"Oh, do I know this one. 'I' have been killed by it many times. Well 'I' have killed it more times, though…you should recognize it, right? **Alduin**."

_"Ahh, of course I do master. Too long has 'that' been a thorn on our side. This one who claims to be one of my own. This one who dares sit on my throne…" _

"Yo. It's been what, five hundred years since we last fought? Eh,** Dovahkiin**!?"

* * *

"N-No way…w-what is this overwhelming pressure…" Yuri El Cid exclaimed.

The familiar divine power she felt coming from her captain not too far away had stopped briefly and then exploded. Though she had been with Leonora when she used Dragon Blood before, this was something entirely different.

"Looking away in the midst of battle? We're being really underestimated." Taking advantage of Yuri's state of momentary distraction, Claire swung her Flame Tongue, knocking the halberd out of Yuri's hands.

"Shit!"

"Scarlet!" The flame whip instantly reverted to a hellcat and attacked the dragon knight.

"Tch!" Yuri kicked the ground and retreated away from the hellcat's claws. "We're stopping the hunt. Retreat!"

"Yuri-sama!?"

"Can't you feel it? Something happened to Leonora-sama"

"! !" Though they had previously been distracted by their fight, the Knights of the Dragon Emperor quickly realized there was something off with their captain's distant presence.

"Like I'll let you get away! Freezing fangs, pierce–Freezing Arrow!" Rinslet shot her ice arrows, but they were blocked by Lindwyrm's flames.

"Are you sure you can afford to chase after us?" Yuri asked, looking back at Team Scarlet as she retreated into the woods "If this menacing presence really is Leonora-sama, then your Ren Ashbell is finished"

As if to respond to Yuri's statement, an inhuman roar punctuated the night.

"Hmph, what nonsense are you saying?" Claire returned boldly, unshaken by the intimidating roar "I don't know what Leonora-san did to power up like that, but Ren-sama won't lose to anyone!"

* * *

Many millennia ago, when **Ren Ashdoll **was still the reigning **Elemental Lord**, a certain **Wild Spirit** appeared. Though it was very similar to normal dragon spirits in form, it abnormally powerful and rather hostile. It would steal other spirits' most secret of treasures and most troubling, would hunt down and consume dragon spirits. It was a powerful spirit which wreaked havoc wherever it went.

Eventually, the **Dragon God, Alduin **was defeated by this abnormal spirit. He was weakened and forced into hibernation for several centuries.

**Ren Ashdoll **was a friend of **Alduin**, so she slew the aberrant dragon in vengeance for her fallen friend. That should have been the end of it. However…

* * *

"…Its essence started reappearing every few centuries inside of a certain family of humans, somewhat like me and the **Demon Kings**" Kamito finished grimly. "I thought 'I' wiped out the **Dovahkiin** line ages ago though…"

_"Well humans propagate almost as fast rabbits, so it's understandable that you'd miss some" _

"I guess…but this really is some bad luck, to have the 'Dragonborn' resurface in the middle of the **Blade Dance…**" Kamito said with a frown, raising up his two swords.

_"Here she comes!"_

"GRyAAAaH!" In a flash, Leonora appeared before Kamito, swiping at him with a tremendous blow.

"Ghh…How heavy…" Kamito barely managed to block with Est. As the black and white blades clashed, sparks lit up the night.

"How about this?" Kamito counter-attacked, thrusting his **Dragon Slayer **at the **Dovahkiin** but—

_"Zun Haal Viik! _(Disarm)_" _

—Leonora shouted words in the dragon tongue and a wave of force knocked the black sword from Kamito's hands.

_"Tsk, I forgot how annoying those __**Dragon Shouts **__were…" _

**Dragon Shouts **were powers that the aberrant had gained by consuming the souls of other dragons. Though they were much less powerful when used by a human host than the dragon's true form, they were still strong enough to challenge the strongest of spirit magic.

Kamito disengaged Est with Leonora's **Dragon Slayer, **then swung at her neck with Est.

_"Fus Ro Dah! _(Unrelenting Force)"

"Gah!"

Before his strike could hit, Kamito was sent flying into the air by a light blue wave of force.

_"Wuld Nah Kest! _(Whirlwind Sprint)"

Blasting forward with a bust of speed, Leonora chased after the mid-air Kamito. With tempest like speed, the dragon knight brutally smashed her knee into Kamito's chest.

"Argh!" Kamito cried out in agony as he crashed into the ground _"Ugh…that had to have broken a few ribs. __**Wesker, **__take care of it"_

_"Got it." _

_ "Master look out!" _

"!"

_"Yol Toor Shul! _( Fire Breath)" At Leonora's shout a blazing wave of flame flew at Kamito.

"**Blazing Slash—No Sword Style!**" Kamito wrapped his free hand with spirit energy and plunged it into the fire. His hand danced in the flame, forming a complex series of hand signs. The fire twisted about his hand, becoming a sword of flame.

"Take this!" Kamito threw the flame sword straight at the still airborne Leonora.

"_Fo Krah Diin! _(Frost Breath)" A wave of frost collided with the flame sword. The clashing elements countered each other, both disappearing into a cloud of steam.

"?" Landing in the middle of the steam haze, Leonora found that her field of vision was completely obscured. She sniffed the air, but was unable to catch her foe's scent.

_"Laas Yah Nir! _(Aura Whisper)…?" Having used a **Dragon Shout **to detect presences, Leonora was confused when she was unable to sense a thing.

"**Absolute Blade Arts: First Form—Violet Lightning**!"

"!?"

Having concealed his presence, Kamito avoided Leonora's Aura Whisper and had sneaked behind the **Dovahkiin**, before attacking with a lightning fast thrust. It was a perfect sneak attack and victory seemed inevitable for Kamito but—

"_Tiid Klo Ul! _(Slow Time)"

"Wha!?"

—Kamito felt himself slow down at the last second. No, it was more like the entire world except for Leonora had stalled.

"GRyAh!?"

However, it was now Leonora's turn to cry out in surprise. Despite having enhanced reflexes and slowing down time, she was unable to completely avoid Kamito's swift strike. The **Demon Slayer **stabbed deeply into Leonora's left side.

"RaAAhH!" Leonora swung her claw at Kamito in a fit of rage, forcing him to leap back.

"Aah…I'm really getting pushed here" Kamito said dryly as he took several steps back, distancing himself from Leonora.

_"Well, that's to be expected. You had trouble fighting previous __**Dovahkiin **__as the __**Demon King**__. As you are now, it's a wonder you're still able to keep up"_

_ "It's probably still waking up. It's not as strong as it usually is" _

_ "Indeed. Leonora Lancaster also isn't acting rationally. She obviously doesn't have any control over the __**Dovahkiin's **__power either"_

_ "Yeah, I can probably still win if I can get the initiative…eh? She hasn't tried attacking me in a while now…" _

_ "—Od Ah Viing! Dur Neh Viir!" _

"What!?" Feeling an incredible surge of power Kamito looked up to see two enormous dragon spirits emerging from portals in the night sky. One was a proud drake with white and red scales. The other was a loathsome undead monstrosity with cracked and dark scales. Neither were inferior to the dragon **Nidhogg **in any way.

"Ha ha ha…ah, I might need some of your help for this one…

* * *

_"Allow me to handle the traitorous whelp __**Odahviing,**__ master"_

"Ah, I'll leave it to you **Alduin**" At Kamito's words, a titanic black dragon appeared beside him. With a thunderous flap of its wings, the black dragon flew straight at the red dragon, **Odahviing**_**,**_ with its fangs bared.

_"Wuld Nah Kest! _(Whirlwind Sprint)"

"GRYAAAAAAH!"

As **Alduin **moved to engage **Odahviing**, Leonora rushed to Kamito's right side. Coordinating with her, **Durnehviir, **the undead dragon, moved to Kamito's left, boxing him in.

"Est, can you hold off Leonora for a bit? I'll take down **Durnehviir**" Kamito asked his beloved blade.

"Of course" Est answered confidently.

"All right, I'm counting on you" Kamito turned to face the undead dragon and ran towards it, throwing Est up into the air behind him as he did so.

"RaAAAaaAHh!" Leonora pointed her **Dragon Slayer **at the retreating Kamito, and a crimson light shot out from the tip of the sword. Its path scorched the ground before it at it raced towards Kamito, but—

"I am Kamito's sword. I won't let you get in his way"

—Est transformed into her human form mid-air and created a wall of swords with **Weapon Works **to block the attack. The beam of light never even got close to its target.

"I will show you…the strength that even **Elemental Lords **fear" With an expression like ice, Est began exuding a fearsome aura. Behind the sword spirit, hundreds of swords were created. Est gave a simple gesture, and a seemingly endless stream of blades flew at the mad **Dovahkiin**.

* * *

_"Fo!" _

The undead dragon shouted in the tongue of dragon, and a stream of hoarfrost flew at the approaching Kamito.

"Manifest, **Star Bow of the Southern Sky**!" Continuing his charge, Kamito fire arrow after arrow at an inhuman rate at the dragon revenant. Blasting through the dragon's icy breath, the arrows peppered **Durnehviir's **hide, but—

_"This isn't enough to deal a decisive blow…__**"**_

**—**The damage done by the arrows was negligible. The dragon's thick hide rendered the volley of magic arrows almost useless.

"Hey **Hinokagatsuchi, **what's going on? You can do better than that"

_"Didst thou have lapse in memory? Mine power is not so easily used…" _

"Oh right, you need an intermediate for your waffe to work properly. A 'fuel source' so to speak" Kamito grimaced, internally berating his forgetfulness.

"RAAH!" The undead dragon swiped at Kamito with its claws.

"Whoops" Kamito nimbly leaped onto the dragon's claw and with a series of skillful jumps, arced over the dragon's head, shooting arrows all the while.

"So remind me, what can I use as an intermediate again?" Kamito questioned as he circled the dragon, never letting up his barrage.

_"Since thou art combating dragons, thou requires something of draconic origin" _

"Huh, what here can I use…got it"

_"Hast something caught thine eye?" _

"Yeah" With a simple affirmation, Kamito began to run towards a certain something.

"RAAAAAH!" **Durnehviir **tried to bite down on Kamito. However, three arrows in its throat was enough to delay the undead dragon until Kamito reached his target. Namely—

"Well? Will this work for your waffe?"

_"Hm, even if it is a copy, it will suffice" _

—The **Dragon Slayer **that Est had created with **Weapon Works**. Kamito held the ebony blade beside his bow. The bow began to get smaller and smaller, until it became a mere rune imprinted on Kamito's hand. Kamito placed the rune on the **Dragon Slayer**, and the black blade burst into blazing flames.

"RAAH!?" Surprised by this sudden development, the undead dragon slowly backed off from the brightly glowing sword.

"This is the end for you..." Kamito said, pointing the greatsword at the dragon "…Aim and fire!"

At Kamito's command, a great storm of flame and ash erupted from the sword, immolating **Durnehviir**. As the undead dragon was engulf in the inferno, its body was utterly disintegrated, scattering within the blink of an eye.

* * *

"Ah, looks like it got used up" Kamito said disappointedly, looking at his **Dragon Slayer**. Or rather what remained of it, as it crumbled into dust after it was used on **Durnehviir**.

_"Art thou satisfied? Or dost thou have further need of mine service?" _

_ "_Yeah, killing one is just fine. This fight's already more or less over" Kamito said, turning to the other combatants.

"GRYAAAH!" In the distance, **Alduin **was roaring triumphantly, his red-scaled opponent firmly trapped beneath his claws. Bringing down his head, the enormous black dragon ripped out **Odahviing's **throat with its fangs with visceral glee. Having dispatched his foe, **Alduin **disappeared in a cloud of black mist.

Closer by, the transformed Leonora had been pinned to the ground by Est with a cage of swords. Try as she might to escape, she was unable to break out of the prison of steel.

"Good work Est!" Kamito said, trotting up to the sword spirit. Affectionately putting his hand on her head, Kamito vigorously rubbed Est's hair "I only needed you to stall Leonora, but you defeated her magnificently. It's almost anticlimactic really"

"Mm" Est squinted her eyes happily at her master's praise.

"RAaAaaAHH!" The ground trembled as Leonora struggled within the cage of swords.

"Ah, right. What should we do with her?" Kamito asked

_"Kill her" _

_ "Yesss, leaving a __**Dovahkiin **__alive is too dangeroussss. Kill her while you sssstill can" _

_ "Are you stupid? That would disqualify us from the __**Blade Dance**__"_

_ "Well what do you suggest then? We can't just let her go!"_

"I…can do it" Est interjected quietly.

"? What do you mean Est?" Kamito asked.

"I can kill the dragon…but spare the girl" The taciturn sword spirit answered.

"What!? You can? As in, truly eliminating that wild dragon spirit?"

"Yes, but it will require my full power…I can't hold back my curse while I do it…" Est said hesitantly.

"That's fine. Even if it weakens me a bit, I should be able to suppress even your curse at full power. Lend me your power Est!" Kamito said, reaching his hand out to the sword spirit.

"…By your will" Est nodded resolutely and returned to her sword form. And at that moment—

_"Feim Zii Gron! _(Become Ethereal)"

—Leonora escaped her sword prison by temporarily losing her physical form.

"GgGYyYYAAAaaAAhhHH!" The enraged **Dovahkiin** swung at Kamito, her **Dragon Slayer **infused with enough spirit energy to disintegrate a normal person with but a glance.

But Kamito did not fear it and instantly accelerated towards it. There was nothing to fear. Because Kamito had the strongest sword in his hands.

"Release your inhibitions, Est. Let's slay that obnoxious Dragonborn once and for all"

"Yes!" Est's blade gave off a radiant light, incomparable to anything before.

"RrRRrAAAaaaAAAHhHHhhH!"

"HAAAAAH!"

When the two blades met, the **Demon Slayer's **radiance easily overpowered the **Dragon Slayer**, shattering the black blade in a single blow.

* * *

** "**Uhh…."

Leonora Lancaster, who was lying on the razed ground of what was once a forest, suddenly awoke. Her mad red eyes had returned to a calm black and draconic characteristics that she had seem to have disappeared.

'_I remember being stabbed by Ashbell-sama and then something about an egg…what happened after that…?' _Leonora thought to herself, trying to collect her thoughts.

"Are you awake? Leonora Lancaster" A familiar voice called out.

"Ren Ashbell? What is going—!?" Leonora turned her head to face the speaker, but then froze.

The person standing beside her was undoubtedly Ren Ashbell. Her noble countenance and unparalleled beauty were unmistakable. However…

"Y-Your…legs…"

"What, this? It's nothing you have to worry about. I can fix this in just a bit"

Her legs had been completely turned into stone, needing to lean on her sword to even stand. Even though Ren was speaking flippantly, it was clear that she was suffering extraordinary pain from her petrified limbs. It was clearly the effect of a powerful curse.

"W-What…H-How…?"

"As I said, it's nothing for you to worry about. This is merely the result of me overestimating myself a bit. We can continue our duel anytime" Though she was in this condition, Ren's words contained no bravado. It was as if she was fully confident of her ability to fight even in this state.

"…No…I'm retreating for now" Leonora declared, slowly standing up.

"Oh? Not going to take my Magic Stone?" Ren asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I won't accept bounty from a dishonorable hunt" Leonora answered, stumbling slightly. It seemed her rampage as a **Dovahkiin **had eaten up almost all of her divine power so she was shaky on her feet. "Besides, I only won this time due to my **Dragon Blood **right? Next time I will fight you as the dragon knight Leonora Lancaster, not just some vessel of the **Dragon Blood**"

"Whoa, whoa, who says you won? You're the one retreating, so that means you lost" Ren said

"Wha!? Look at your situation! I clearly am the victor of this battle"

"Huh? I'm in a much more advantageous situation than you! You probably can't even summon your spirit in your current state, let alone manifest a Waffe."

"You can't even walk in _your_ current state!"

"Wouldn't need to in order to beat you. Leave now and be glad I'm letting you off lightly"

"Why you…"

"…"

"…."

The two glared at each other angrily, then—

"Ha ha ha!"

"Aha ha ha!"

—Burst out laughing. Though it pained their battered bodies to do so, they found themselves unable to stop.

"…Shall we compromise then?" Leonora asked once they both regained themselves.

"A tie? I suppose I can give you that much" Ren said with a smirk.

"How ridiculous…so this is what the **Strongest Blade Dancer **is like…" Leonora muttered, shaking her head.

"Disappointed?"

"No, I'm glad that you're like that….Hey, Ashbell-sama?"

"Hm?"

"Next time I'll win for sure" Leonora declared, staring resolutely at Ren

"Hmph, let's see. I have no intentions of losing, Leonora" Ren answered. Though her words were confrontational, she offered Leonora a wonderful smile.

"! ! ! A-As I thought, you're dangerous...in various ways." Leonora turned her head away from Ren's smile with a red face.

"Pfft, what's that supposed to mean?"

"T-That's—"

"Leonora-sama!" Whatever Leonora was about to say was interrupted by the distant cry of her teammates.

"Seems your teammates are looking for you"

"Looks like. I look forwards to our next battle" Leonora gave Ren a smile, then disappeared into the woods.

* * *

_"…Is it okay to let her go like that?" _**Alduin **asked Kamito once Leonora had left.

"It should be fine. The remnants of that dragon were completely eliminated"

_"Yeah, but wasn't that the perfect time to eliminate Leonora Lancaster? Even without the __**Dovahkiin's **__power, she may prove to be a formidable foe later" _

"To completely break free from this curse right now would require me to go **Demon King**" Kamito responded with a shrug.

_"…It's a curse that strong?" _

"Indeed. I'll probably be up all night trying to dispel this…" Kamito groaned.

"S-Sorry…t-this is my fault…" Est apologized sadly.

"It's fine, it's fine" Kamito said with a laugh "It's my own fault for underestimating the curse. Besides, you eliminated an old enemy of mine, so it's well worth the price"

"…" The radiance of Est's blade dimmed. It seemed she was still sad.

"Don't worry so much about…ah, see that? I can move a little now!" Kamito said, taking a single, slow step "See, a curse like this is no problem for the likes of me. I'm the **Strongest **remember? So don't be—"

Kamito's words were cut off as Est returned to her human form and she hugged his arm.

"E-Est!?"

"Kamito is…very warm" Est said slowly, burying her face in Kamito's arm

"I-Is that so? You're pretty warm yourself Est…" Kamito said with intentional obliviousness "…In fact, I actually feel pretty cold right now. Would you stay by me for now?"

"Yes, Kamito. I am your sword…so I will stay with you for as long as you wish." She said that with her usual expressionless face, but there was great vigor behind her words.

Leaning against each other, Kamito and Est walked slowly back to the campsite.

* * *

**References everywhere (again)! Sorry if those of you who haven't played **_**Skyrim**_** found it hard to follow (that's what Dovahkiin is a reference to if you didn't know). As this chapter may indicate, no, the fic's not quite dead yet Jim. I have a summer job, so my rate of posting won't be any faster than it was when I was still in Uni, but I will try to update regularly from now on. Well, until next time (Which is volume 6, my favorite volume! In fact, I was so excited about it, I wrote a preview) **

**Also, it seems none of you fully understood what I was trying to hint at in the April Fools Short Story. That being said, only one person actually posted their opinion (it was actually pretty close too), so maybe some of you did get it but were too shy to write a review. How cute. **

* * *

**(Blade Dance Tournament Grounds) **

As Kamito was making his way back to his teammates, another battle had reached also its conclusion.

What was once a millennia old ruin had been completely annihilated, ransacked by a seemingly endless army of brightly glowing knight spirits. As the army of knight spirits marched, they trod underfoot the remains of countless Demon Spirits.

Though the Demon Spirits were all powerful entities that even experienced spirit knights would have trouble fighting, the army of knights had easily exterminated the whole horde with overwhelming might.

In the center of this army was a single young girl, not even in her teens. She had light brown hair and an emotionless, cold expression. What was most striking, however, were her eyes. Her left eye was a clear and beautiful blue, like a crystal lake. In contrast her right eye was glowing an ominous gold, a menacing light which could inspire fear in the most hardened of soldiers.

Though young, she gave off the imposing aura of an experienced warrior. Any who saw her would guess she was some inhuman queen, commanding an army of fae knights.

"Captain Bassett!"

The girl, Milla Bassett, turned to face the source of the shout, her four teammates. As she did so, the army of knight spirits disappeared into a shower of golden particles, leaving only the moon to light the night. Stepping out of what remained of the ruins, Milla walked slowly toward her subordinates.

"…Report" Milla uninterestedly ordered the four kneeling girls.

"…Unfortunately she got away. As expected of the **Demon Caster **of the Alphas Theocracy, Sjora Kahn has many tricks up her sleeve for escaping a disadvantageous situation"

"Hmph. Even after I killed all of her Demon Spirits, you still were unable to capture her, huh?" Milla asked coldly.

"T-That is…y-yes. F-Forgive our incompetence…"

"No matter. That snake is no danger now that we have driven her from her den" Rather than forgiving her subordinates, it was more like she didn't care enough to be angry at them in the first place. "Prepare for our next assault"

"Your orders?"

"Send letters to all the teams from the Ordesia Empire asking for an alliance. When they show up, we will eliminate them"

"E-Eh? B-But I thought our priority was eliminating teams from Lugia and the Alphas—"

"Are you…disobeying my orders?"

"! ! !"

Milla only let out a slight whisper, but the girl who had spoken out felt chills run down her spine as the heterochromatic eyes of her captain stared down at her. A sense of impending death rattled her soul.

"O-Of course not! M-My apologies!"

"Hm…" Milla barely acknowledged her subordinates apology "…Well? You have your orders"

"Y-Yes!" Hearing their superior's clear dismissal, the four girls swiftly left to follow their orders, leaving their captain behind.

"At last…my revenge on the Ordesia Empire can begin…" The girl with mismatched eyes whispered once she was sure her teammates had left.

Alone, Milla looked up at the pale moon with an unreadable expression.

.


	31. 28:Girl With the Demon Sealing Eye I

**Greetings Internets. Beginning to cover volume 6 now. As you may have surmised from the preview, this arc will have a lot of alterations from the canon. Enjoy and review (or don't)**

**Addressing Comments **

**ArcOfEnd: Restia's been around for a long time. Things that are lost eventually get found.**

**YuukiAsuna-Chan: No UBW and no Elder Scrolls. Weapon Works itself will be used occasionally.**

**In General: Thanks for your continued support despite the short haitus.**

**Chapter 28**

_I was born in a normal village, in a normal family. We were neither rich nor poor; a small farming family that one might find anywhere. _

_ I was the eldest child in the family, so I would have inherited my parents land. Though I might have been a bit more intelligent than most, I had no particular talent. I was likely to live my life as a farmer, marry a farmer, and die a farmer, not that I wasn't content with that. _

_ However on that day, everything changed._

_ That winter was particularly harsh, so we needed to hunt in order to survive. Though we managed to bag a deer, our bounty attracted the attention of a pack of wolves. With neither knowledge of any martial skills nor spirit magic, it seemed that our family was doomed to become wolf feed._

_ Just as I thought all hope was lost, my 'power' awoke. With it, I easily drove off the wolves. Power…that's what I called it just now right? That's incorrect though. In reality it was nothing but a curse. Ahh, how proud I was to have saved my family with my new found power. How confused I was by their frightened expressions when I tried to ascertain their safety._

_ As soon as we returned home, I was locked in the cellar by my terrified family. Chained to the wall, the only time I ever saw the light of day was when I received a bowl of gruel every two days. Whenever the harvest was bad or disease infected the livestock, I was beaten for being a 'bringer of misfortune' or a 'demon child'. _

_ This continued for…how long I wonder? Time had little meaning for me after all. Seasons passed without me noticing. It could have been any number of years. _

_ Eventually, I was let out of the cellar. My limbs chained, I was presented to a small group of hooded men by my family. The hooded people inspected me thoroughly, then gave a small bag of gold to my father. It was only then that I realized that I had been sold, much like our cattle at a fair. _

_ I traveled with the hooded men while blindfolded, told that the location of their organization, the __**Instructional School**__, was top secret. From what I gathered from the men's conversation, my 'power' was a trait that was considered very rare and valuable._

_ After a certain amount of time, we arrived at our destination, the headquarters of the __**Instructional School**__. There, I was put through brutal training that made my life imprisoned in the cellar seem like paradise. I was trained with others which seemed to have powers similar to my own. One by one, however, the others died off and eventually I was the only one left. _

_ "You will accomplish great things" "You are a necessary part of the plan" "Someday, all will know your name" I was told such things as I progressed in my training. However, the people of the __**Instructional School **__had eyes that were no different than the greedy tax collector that came by the village in which I used to live. Cold, unfeeling eyes, which only sought ways exploit you. Even so, they were better than my family's fearful eyes. _

_ Eventually, I was assigned into a team. "A great honor for one so young" and "You must have field experience to truly be acknowledged as a candidate" they said. By then, almost all of my emotions had been suppressed by the __**Instructional School's **__conditioning, so I didn't particularly care about whether or not I was on a team. _

_ This line of thinking changed drastically because in that team I finally found a true family, a place I belonged. _

* * *

*Chirp chirp*

"Haaah…"

Kamito let out a small yawn as the light of the breaking dawn woke him from his slumber. The faint sound of singing birds could be heard, heralding the beginning of a new day.

"What an unpleasant dream…" Kamito mumbled blearily as he stared blankly up at the ceiling of his tent. Half awake, he was just about to get up from the simple bed when he felt a stinging pain from his legs.

"Ah, right. There's still a few aftereffects of the curse…" Kamito groaned painfully. He had used some of the **Demon King's **power to speed up his recovery, so the major effects of Est's curse had already been cured. However, there were still some lingering symptoms.

"Well it won't affect my ability to fight much, so it isn't really a problem…" Kamito said nonchalantly, as if it didn't concern him "…And Est is…the same as always"

Just as he said, Est was curled up besides Kamito as usual, wearing nothing but knee-socks. Her adorable breath brushed against his arm, causing a strange ticklish feeling.

"Good, it looks like Est wasn't too affected by last night…I'm glad our relationship didn't take a turn for the worse…" Kamito heaved a sigh of relief. He could feel his heart being soothed by the tranquil sight of the sleeping sword spirit.

"Kami... to..."

"Hmm?" Hearing his name, Kamito looked down, but Est was still asleep. Apparently she called out Kamito's name from her dreams.

"Mmm... Kamito... I... love..." As she mumbled this, Est held on to Kamito's arm tightly.

"E-Est…" Kamito exclaimed at this sudden declaration. _'When she's this defenseless before me, I get the urge to…n-no I shouldn't do it that to someone who's sleeping…'_

"_Do it" _

"_You know you can't resist. Just look at that innocent face!" _

"_It's now or never!" _

"Right!" Convinced by his contracted spirits, lowered his head close to Est's face and—

"WAKE UP!"

"Fuuee!?"

—Shouted loudly into Est's ear. The startled sword spirit quickly bolted up and looked around in confusion, before catching sight of a chuckling Kamito.

"S-Sorry Est, I c-couldn't resist teasing you a bit" Kamito said with a good natured smirk.

"! ! !…I will get you back for this…" Est said softly. Though she had her usual emotionless expression, it seemed she was quite angry.

"Ha ha, is that so? How are you going to do—"

*Chuu*

"! ? !"

—Interrupting Kamito's sentence, Est gave him a deep kiss.

"…that…what was that exactly?" Kamito asked, a bit flustered. As expected, even he would be taken aback at being kissed suddenly out of the blue like that.

"Revenge" Est answered blandly

"Huh? How is that—"

"E-Excuse me R-Ren-sama. W-What do you think y-you are d-do, d-doing?" At the entrance to the tent, a certain twintailed girl was wielding **Flame Tongue**, her shoulders trembling.

"I see. Well played Est…" Kamito said with a strained smile, before turning to Claire "…Um, Claire-san? You're kind of burning down my tent so…"

"…I-It's not fair…" Claire whispered in a soft voice

"What isn't?"

"It's not fair that only Est gets to kiss you!" Claire exclaimed with teary eyes. Rather than angry, it seemed she was upset about being left out.

"Okay, wasn't expecting that…Well I can give you a kiss if you want" Kamito said with a shrug

"...Uh?" Claire was instantly frozen with shock by Kamito's sudden declaration.

"How about it? I'm not joking you know?"

"Ahhhh..."

As Kamito slid his finger lightly across her chin, Claire let out a cute scream.

"Eh? Eh!? M-M-Me a-and R-R-Ren-sama…!?"

"Hey, just relax~"

As soon as Kamito blew lightly in her ear, Claire suddenly lost all strength and collapsed. Before she fell over, Kamito frantically caught and supported her back.

"Awawawa!" Claire instantly blushed bright red, her eyes spinning.

"Huh, so your ears are your weak point, are they?"

"Uwah, n-no...!"

Kamito embraced Claire as she lay powerlessly in his arms.

"Well then? Will you accept this kiss or not?" Kamito lightly whispered into Claire's ear, moving his lips slowly toward Claire's face.

"U-Um, t-t-that is…w-well…um!" Instantly, Claire's head began to emit steam.

"I can't hear you kitten. Speak up, would you?"

"I-I can't a-after all! Waaah!" Her face all red, Claire noisily ran away, her twintails swaying in the wind.

"Ha ha, she's as cute as ever" Kamito shrugged and smiled wryly.

*Tug* *Tug*

"Hm?" Feeling someone pull on his sleeve, Kamito turned towards Est.

"…" The sword spirit was expressionless, but she had a somewhat expectant gaze.

"…Ah, I get it. Est is super cute as well" Kamito said, caressing Est's head.

"Mmm, thank you master, but that's not it." Est said, shaking her head slightly

"?"

"Our tent is still on fire"

"Ah."

As usual, Kamito's mornings were rather eventful.

* * *

"Eh!? Sjora got eliminated!?"

Having put out the fire and changed into his uniform, Kamito established contact with his allied teams with a small hand mirror. Though Luminaris had nothing in particular to report, it seemed the situation at Team Inferno was rather dire.

"No, our agents haven't reported that she was teleported off the battlefield, so she's still in the tournament" Lily, Kamito's liaison, answered "However, we haven't been able to make contact with her since last night and Restia says she found Sjora's 'nest' had been destroyed"

"Tsk, I thought she'd be able to take care of herself so I gave her authority to act independently, but it seems that was a mistake, huh?" Kamito said

"No, it seems my information wasn't complete enough…to have overlooked someone capable of defeating Sjora in her territory, my title of head of information is crying in shame" Lily said bitterly

"Who do you think did it then?" Kamito asked, changing the subject

"Since you mentioned that you were fighting Leonora Lancaster around the same time, the only other likely candidates are Quina's Four Gods or Rossvale's Rupture Division. Personally, I suspect it was the latter" Lily answered

"Hm, Milla Bassett, was it?" Kamito mused. According to the report he had received prior to the beginning of the **Blade Dance **most of the members of the Rupture Division were just above average, but almost no information could be found about their ace.

"Right. If even I couldn't find any info about her, then she's probably Rossvale's secret weapon. Also…" Lily trailed off, as if unsure whether or not to continue.

"The name? Yeah, it's—"

"Ren-chan? Are you in there?"

"Tsk, I have to leave now" Interrupted by the familiar voice of a certain princess, Kamito quickly cut the connection with his mirror.

"Ah, so there you are Ren-chan!" Fianna said as she poked her head into the entrance of Kamito's tent "…Huh? Were you talking to someone? And why does it smell like smoke in here?"

"I was just talking with Est" Kamito lied "As for the smoke…well I guess I teased a certain hellcat too much"

"Ha, I thought I saw Claire-san running off in tears earlier. What did you do this time?" Fianna said with a light laugh.

"Nothing in particular…" Kamito said evasively "…Say, did you need me for something? It seemed like you were looking for me"

"I just wanted to start of the day with the person dearest to my heart!" Fianna declared happily

"…And the real reason?"

"I wanted to report that I finished constructing the **Stronghold**" Fianna answered without skipping a beat.

"Oh? Let me take a look" Getting out of his tent, Kamito looked around the campsite. Although ordinary people could only see a forest there, anyone with sufficient elementalist potential would notice an invisible barrier spread out between the trees.

"Wow, you built this in one night? As expected of a former **Queen **candidate" Kamito said in admiration.

"Hee hee, praise me more~"

"Ah, you really outdid yourself with this" Kamito said as he walked up to the barrier, lightly testing it with his knuckle.

Fianna's barrier was as tough as a sturdy castle wall and used the surrounding leylines to obtain blessings such as the recovery of fatigue. Though there were several extremely talented princess maidens participating in the **Blade Dance**, there were probably none who could create a **Stronghold **at the level of the one before Kamito.

_'Well, Rubia-nee could make a better one, but the fact that their talent is even comparable is testament to Fianna's skill' _Kamito internally praised Fianna

"Of course, mechanisms for intercepting intruders are also perfect" Fianna continued describing the **Stronghold** "Fufu, I'm looking forward to seeing elementalists from other teams fall into the traps. It certainly will be a sight to—Kyaah!"

"Fianna!?" Hearing his companion cry out, Kamito quickly turned around to see—

"...Ah! What are you doing...Insolent spirits!"

"…"

— Restrained and tied up by numerous plant vines, the imperial princess was struggling in panic. The more she tried to break free of the plants, the tighter the vines wrapped themselves around her. It seemed that Fianna had accidently triggered one of her own traps.

"A-Are you…having fun?" Kamito asked cautiously

"N-No, t-this…ah, it tickles!" Fianna tried to explain, but was interrupted by the constricting vines.

"Huh, so you're into plant bondage and exhibition? I-I didn't really expect this out of…no, actually I can't say I'm that surprised" Kamito said, as if deep in thought _'I really ought to be helping her get out but…' _

_ "It's too good an opportunity to pass up?" _

_ "You read my mind"_

"W-What's that supposed to mean!" Fianna cried out with teary eyes.

"No, don't mind it. I would never scorn my comrades just because they have unusual hobbies. I suppose I should leave you to your fun…ah, but I guess it isn't exhibitionism if there's no one to watch…?"

"S-Stop being so considerate! It's making me cry!"

"Oh, you want me to bully you too? While some do call me a sadist, I don't really like abusing my friends, so I'll have to decline. I apologize for being unable to fulfil your masochistic desires" Kamito said with a sincere expression

"That's not it at aaalllllll!"

* * *

"Hmph, Kamito-kun is too mean! No wonder Claire burned down your tent!"

"Hey, I apologized didn't I? And please watch the name"

After Kamito eventually helped Fianna break out of her planty prison, the two continued to inspect the **Stronghold**. Kamito was walking around with a slight smirk, while Fianna followed behind him, glaring slightly with teary eyes.

"Uuu, I can't believe I showed you such a shameful side of myself" Fianna said, clutching her head in embarrassment.

"You shouldn't mind it too much, Fianna." Kamito said, stopping to look at the distraught princess

"I will mind it!" Suddenly making a turn, she began to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"Off to teach those earth spirits a good lesson. So that the incident just now does not happen a second time!" Saying this, Fianna left the path in the woods and entered the depths of the thicket.

"_Shouldn't you go after her master?" _

"Eh, at times like these, people would rather be left alone. If I tried comforting her, she'd feel even more embarrassed" Kamito replied "She'll be safe as long as she remains in the **Stronghold**"

Leaving the forest, Kamito arrived at the place where he had engaged Leonora in battle last night.

"Ha ha, we totally destroyed the landscape…" Kamito said wryly to himself as he looked around. This was originally part of a dense forest, but now it resembled a flat, barren wasteland. There were no signs of vegetation and some parts of ground had even been turned into glass.

'_She's an opponent I have no wish of facing again, but at least next time I won't have to deal with her __**Dovahkiin **__nature…' _Kamito thought, letting out a sigh '_…Rather, right now it seems that this Milla Bassett is a bigger threat' _

Though Sjora Kahn was far outclassed in terms of strength by Muir and Rubia, she was definitely the trickiest person to deal with in Team Inferno, especially in her own territory. Because Sjora specialized in nefarious schemes and devious traps, even Kamito would have a hard time against her once she set up a 'nest', without the **Demon King's **power at least.

"If this Milla can beat Sjora, then she's might stronger than the me of three years ago…and she's the same age I was then as well…" Kamito thought aloud, trying to assess how much of a threat this mysterious elementalist was

"Huh, now that I think about it, _she_ was three years younger too. And the name…it must be a coincidence. After all—Hmm?" Kamito suddenly stopped walking.

'_This smell is…' _Catching scent of an enticing aroma, Kamito sniffed the air carefully. As if awakened by the scent of food, his stomach began rumbling.

"Now that I think about it, I haven't eaten breakfast yet…" Kamito said, making his way towards the delicious scent. Eventually, he found himself besides a small river.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm~" Happily humming a tune, a refined blonde lady was cooking soup by the riverside.

"Oh? What are you making there, Rinslet?"

"Uwah!? R-Ren-san?" Surprised from behind, Rinslet screamed cutely and spun around, her long platinum hair shining in the sunlight. Dressed in an apron around her uniform, she was holding a bowl and a spoon in her hands. Rather than her usual dignified aura, the current Rinslet seemed more like a newly-wed housewife.

"Seriously, don't scare me with a sudden greeting!" Rinslet pouted, slightly miffed.

"Sorry. I was attracted by the aroma. Are you making breakfast now?"

"Yes. Or rather it's still at the stage of preparations. If I had a real kitchen, I would be done by now though"

"Ha ha, well we are in the middle of wilderness after all. This set up is as extravagant as it gets" Kamito laughed, looking around the makeshift kitchen.

A counter top had been built using chopped down logs. Stones had been piled up to make a stove. Fish caught from the river were being kept fresh using massive ice blocks created by her prided ice magic.

"Hmm, I suppose it isn't too bad" Rinslet acceded.

"Say, how did a noble lady like you learn to cook in the first place?" Kamito asked in curiosity.

"By preparing food for Carol every day, I naturally became skilled."

"…Why are you cooking for the maid when you are the mistress?"

"It is a noble's responsibility to provide personally prepared delicious food to the ones who serve us. Noblesse oblige or something, that was what Carol taught me."

"I-I see…" Kamito stated in shock _'What exactly is that maid teaching Rinslet?' _

"B-By the way…how are your legs Ren-san? Last night…that curse was like nothing I've ever seen…" Rinslet asked worriedly.

"I've more or less fully recovered…" Kamito reassured the concerned noble "…Huh, I didn't think you would be the only one to worry about me"

"?" Rinslet tilted her head slightly

"Neither Claire nor Fianna even mentioned the curse when I talked with them. Though I suppose they were just confident that I could recover, even I want to get pampered by cute girls when I get hurt you know?" Kamito said jokingly.

"…Claire and Fianna…no, knight captain-san as well, they probably think too highly of you…" Rinslet said seriously

"You don't think very highly of me? That kind of hurts you know…" Kamito said, wincing melodramatically.

"A-Ah, no! T-That's not what I meant at all!" Rinslet quickly said, waving her hands in a fluster "I-It's just…"

"Hm, what is it?"

"Um, how should I say this…those three, their expectations of you are unrealistically high. The idea that the curse could have seriously harmed you probably never even crossed their minds…" Rinslet explained slowly "…They probably see you as some invincible hero or something of that sort…"

"….Could it be that you're actually pretty good at understanding people Rinslet?" Kamito asked in amazement

"W-Wha—!? O-Of course I am! W-When have I ever been insensitive, irrational, or stupid!?" Rinslet cried out

'_No no, I didn't go that far…' _Kamito thought wryly to himself "Ha ha, please calm down Rinslet"

"*Ahem* A-Anyway, even though those three are like that, the noble, intelligent, and very _very _understanding me won't put such an unreasonable ideal on you" Rinslet said while clearing her throat "You are only human after all"

"Hmph, human, is it?" Kamito asked with a self-depreciating smirk

"Ren-san?" Rinslet asked, concerned by Kamito's sudden change in mood.

"Ah…well you know Rinslet, I'm not actually a human…"

"E-Eh!?"

"Yeah…I'm actually a demon who eats princess maidens when I don't get breakfast!" Kamito said with a smile, letting out a cute 'Rowr'.

"Pfft, what's with this childish farce?" Rinslet smiled tenderly.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Kamito said, approaching Rinslet with his hands held up "…Hm, I'm getting hungry, and this little morsel before me looks quite tasty"

"Seriously, you're hopeless..." Rinslet said shaking her head with a laugh

"Fee Fie Foe Fum, I smell the blood of a Laurenfrost girl" Kamito said while taking exaggerated steps towards Rinslet.

'_Hey, that's my catchphrase!' _

"Oh fine...Just to be clear, this is a special exception, okay? Normally, I don't even let Mireille sneak a taste" Rinslet said with a scolding but good-natured expression

"…Thank you very much ma'am" Kamito clapped his hands together and bowed in appreciation

"Hee hee, how honest…Here you go Ren-san" Rinslet took a large spoon to serve the soup, delivering it to Kamito. Clearly, she intended to feed him.

"Umm, Rinslet? You do know that it was my legs that got cursed, not my arms right?" Kamito asked incredulously

"Y-You don't need me?" Rinslet made a hurt expression.

"A-Ah, no that's... Please feed me" Unable to refuse Rinslet's pleading face, Kamito he drank the soup in one gulp "T-This is—!"

"H-How is it?" Rinslet asked, worried by Kamito's shocked reaction.

"Please make this for me every day from now on" Kamito could not stop himself from blurting out.

"W-What are you saying, so suddenly!"

"Ah, that's not what I meant to say...Rinslet, you're such a wonderful person."

"I-I am not some kind of wonderful person. Clearly I am a villain." Sent into a panic, Rinslet began talking incomprehensibly.

"Sorry, I got it wrong again. Your soup was delicious Rinslet"

"! !...S-Say that first next time then…" Rinslet said, turning away with an embarrassed expression.

"Sorry, sorry" Kamito apologized "…say, do you know where Ellis is?"

"Knight captain-san? She's doing a blade dance to please the water spirits further downstream" Rinslet answered, pointing down the river.

"I see. Well then, let me go greet her briefly." Kamito decided to stop hindering her while she cooked, and left the makeshift kitchen

"So there are still people who consider me a human, are there?" Kamito said quietly to himself as he made his way towards the riverbank.

* * *

Walking along the riverbank, Kamito eventually caught sight of a cliff. This was where Claire and the others had battled the Knights of the Dragon Emperor. The cliff was still littered with the destruction caused by the fight against the dragon spirits.

"Aah, the bath got totally destroyed huh? I think Claire said someone named Yuri El Cid did this? I'll get revenge for our hot springs someday…" Kamito sighed, lamenting the destruction of the outdoor bath.

"Hah! Fu-!" Accompanied by vigorous shouts, the sound of slicing wind could be heard.

"Oh, that's…" Peering out from the side of the cliff, he found a girl swinging a sword, her blue hair in a ponytail.

"Yah, hah-!" Ellis swung her sword with forceful motions. Rather than sword training, this was a ritual blade dance performed as an offering to spirits inhabiting the river.

Soon after, Ellis re-sheathed her sword by her waist and took a deep bow towards the river. In response, the water spirits who gathered to watch the performance let out a faint light. It seems that they were pleased by performance.

*Clap* *Clap* *Clap*

As Ellis wiped her sweat in relief, Kamito gave her a round of applause.

"R-Ren-sama!? Y-You saw that?" Ellis turned around, her dark-brown eyes opening wide.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to peep" Kamito scratched his head and walked towards Ellis.

"N-No, I should be ashamed for showing you such a disappointing blade dance…" Ellis said.

"Nonsense, your blade dance was really beautiful."

"...!? I-I...Beautiful!?" Ellis instantly blushed.

"No, I'm talking about your blade dance, Ellis...Well, you're quite beautiful too."

"C-Calling me b-beautiful so s-suddenly…O-Oh no w-what do I do…" Blushing more intensely, the knight captain stuttered, completely at a loss of how to respond.

"Anyway, you blade dance was very impressive" Used to Ellis' overreactions, Kamito just continued what he was saying.

"A-Ah, there's no need to comfort me Ren-sama. In comparison with your own blade dance, I'm sure mine pale in comparison" Ellis coughed lightly.

"Aha ha, you flatter me…" Kamito said, looking away _'I've never actually done an offering blade dance though…' _

_ "Well of course not. You're the reincarnation of an __**Elemental Lord **__after all" _

_ "Yeah, it'd just be weird if you did one" _

_ "It would sort of be like a king announcing that he's holding a concert or a play and forcing all his subjects to attend it" _

_ "Actually, didn't you do something like that before __**Arturia**__?" _

_ "? No, I've never done anything like that. Are you mistaking me for someone else?" _

_ "Did I get it wrong? I could have sworn it was you…" _

_ "That's miss 'umu' you're thinking of" _

_ "Who?"_

"Um, Ren-sama? Did you have some business with me?" Ellis asked warily

"Ah, yeah…would you like to perform morning practice with me? We haven't trained together for quite a while." Kamito asked. Back at the Academy, Kamito would occasionally spar with Ellis for morning practice.

"I would love to Ren-sama!" Ellis exclaimed happily, drawing her sword "Ah, but…where's Est?"

"Oh, I let her get some more sleep in my tent. Besides, she'd be overkill for a simple sparring match" Kamito said, creating a copy of Ellis' sword with **Weapon Works**.

"That's certainly true…okay, I'm ready" Readying her sword stance, Ellis watched Kamito carefully

"Here I come then" In an instant, Kamito closed the distance between them and made a series of slashes.

"Khh!" Ellis managed to block, then counter attacked with her own sword. Sparks flew as the blades clashed violently many times.

It was a spectacular blade dance performed with perfect synchronicity. However, a displeased expression appeared on Ellis' face.

"Ren-sama, I know I'm nowhere near your level, but aren't you holding back too much? If you are just playing around, I will not be pleased" Ellis said with a slightly pouting face.

"Oh, you can tell now? You've improved a lot Ellis" Kamito said happily, lightly stabbing his sword toward Ellis.

"? What do you mean?" Ellis asked, dodging Kamito's thrust.

"Well this about the same degree of strength I use whenever I train with you. If you can tell how much I'm holding back now, that means you've improved quite a bit" Kamito answered

"Really…? Hearing that, it just feels like the gap between us has grown even larger…" Though she was being praised, Ellis could not take heart in Kamito's words.

"I'm not exactly the best person to compare yourself to. Trust me, you're strong Ellis" Kamito said with sincerity.

"...If that's the case, I understand. Thank you for your praise Ren-sama!" Ellis said with a happy smile.

"Well, even though I say that, your sword style is too straightforward"

"Ueh!?" Having criticism suddenly being thrown at her, Ellis flinched.

"Chance!" In that instant that Ellis was distracted, Kamito suddenly lowered his stance and made a light sweeping kick. Ellis' eyes widened in surprise. Though she did not fall over, Kamito took advantage of her momentary loss of balance to grab her arm and shove her back against the ground.

"Ah!" Ellis tried to escape Kamito's grasp but found that her joints had been locked. Struggle as she might, she couldn't escape.

"As I said just now, your technique is too rigid. It's unable to react more unorthodox techniques and dirty tricks" Kamito explained, tightening his grip on Ellis "I suppose it's fine if you're facing a noble-minded knight like yourself, but there exist elementalists who fight this way. You need to be prepared for the unexpected"

"I-I see. Thank you for your advice. Please continue to teach me in the…R-Ren-sama!?" Ellis' face suddenly went red.

"Hm? What is it?"

"T-This posture is…"

"Huh…ha ha, it kind of looks like I'm pushing you down, doesn't it?" Indeed, with their legs and arms entwined the two looked like they were embracing indecently. As the two were rare beauties, the scene was especially provocative.

"Well, you seemed to have understood my point. I'll get off now" Kamito tried to stand up but—

"W-Wait!"

—Ellis gripped his wrist tightly, maintaining their situation.

"L-Let this continue a little while longer, I do not mind..." Diverting the gaze of her slightly moistened dark-brown eyes, Ellis expelled warm breath as she spoke.

"Oh? If you ask me like that, I might not be able to restrain myself, you know?" Kamito replied, staring deeply into Ellis' eyes.

"T-That's fine…P-Please make me into a woman…" Ellis said with a passionate gaze

"…"

Saying nothing, Kamito slowly lowered his face to Ellis' and—

"You're open again!"

"Eh?"

*Bam*

—Struck Ellis with a spectacular head-butt. Ellis was knocked unconscious instantly.

"Phew, that was close. I almost went for it"

"_Um….what was that? Exactly?" _

"When dealing with beasts in heat, one should quickly subdue the subject before things get out of hand, as teasing at that point would only escalate the situation" Kamito said as if reciting a lecture.

"_...Where did you learn something like that?" _

"Restia"

"_That explains…too much…." _

"_Ha ha, Restia-nee sure can be scary, especially when it comes to master…"_

* * *

"Ohhh…"

"Ah, she's awake!"

Ellis awoke to the scent of a delicious aroma with an aching head. Slowly sitting up, she saw the rest of her teammates looking at her worriedly while seated around a table nearby.

"Are you okay Ellis? Ren-chan said you hit your head while you were training" Fianna asked

"Ugh…yeah I'm okay…" Ellis mumbled _'Hit my head…how did that happen again?'_

"Are you feeling up for breakfast? It'll get cold if we leave it out too long" Kamito asked

"Hm…yeah, I'm fine. Let's eat" Listening to Kamito's suggestion, Ellis took a seat at the table.

Displayed before her was an array of delectable dishes. Perfectly toasted bread. Fish from the river, roasted on a spit and flavored with salt. Wild herb salad, mushroom stir-fried with butter. And in the center was the Laurenfrost family's special chicken soup. Without exception, every dish looked extremely tasty.

"Bon appetit. These are my masterpieces" Rinslet proudly puffed out her chest.

At Rinslet's words, everyone began to dig into the feast before them.

"Rinslet's cooking is really delicious." Sitting next to Kamito, Est offered praise with her usual expressionless face.

"Fufu, Est-san, you have to eat more if you want to grow up faster." Rinslet said happily, patting the sword spirits head.

"No, Est is a spirit so she's not going to grow up..." Kamito said in amazement

"Well I must admit, your cooking skills are commendable. When I restore the Elstein family to its former glory, I might consider hiring you as a maid." Claire declared

"Eh? R-Really?...Hey wait a minute, why do I have to be your maid in the first place!?" Rinslet retorted furiously.

"A maid uniform might suit you unexpectedly well, you know?"

"W-What are you talking about!? Obviously it suits you way more than me!"

"No way! A maid uniform would definitely fit you much better!"

"Girls, please calm down. This argument is rather pointless…" Fianna interjected

"Eh?"

"F-Fianna-san?"

'_Good job Fianna!' _Kamito thought, mentally applauding her for stopping the argument (?)

"…I mean clearly it would be Ren-chan who would look best in a maid uniform, right?"

"Give me back my praise. This instant."

* * *

After breakfast (Kamito had been unanimously declared 'best maid'), the group held a meeting to decide on their strategy for the tournament.

They sat around the table while looking down at a simple map, which had been drawn using earth spirits to scout the area around the **Stronghold**.

"For now, let's organize and sum up the information we have on hand." Claire declared.

The previous night, Ellis had sent out wind spirits to scout the enemy, so they had a vague idea of the other team's situations.

"Most of the enemy teams have already established a **Stronghold** it seems…" Ellis reported "…The only ones who haven't are teams that decided to go on an early offence, like the Knights of the Dragon Emperor"

"What I want to know most is information about Team Inferno, but sadly we don't even know where their stronghold is located." Claire said in disappointment

"Yeah, they're at least as skilled as we expected. All the wind spirits we sent out to scout were struck down." Ellis said.

"Is that so? What a disappointment" Kamito said with mock frustration _'Heh, good job Lily' _

"Well that being said, we did get some info on them"

"?"

Ellis' words made everyone pay attention.

"Remember that ominous looking black knight who appeared at the opening ceremony?"

"Who could possibly forget..." Claire displayed a submissive expression. All the other girls (?) nodded one after another.

'_A __**Nepenthes Lore **__will have that effect on princess maidens' _Kamito thought as he nodded with the rest.

"What about the black knight?" Fianna asked

"Yes. From the looks of it, the black knight has separated from Team Inferno and is currently acting alone. The team representing the Walz Kingdom—those girls were apparently wiped out by the black knight singlehandedly."

"Wha—! Is that even possible!?"

"A single person wiping out an entire Blade Dance team, huh... truly a monster"

The girls expressed disbelief at this new information.

"Hey hey, that's pretty mean you know?" Kamito said jokingly "I mean I did the same thing yesterday, remember?"

"A-Ah…T-That's not what I meant Ren-sama!" Claire exclaimed in a panic.

"Y-Yeah…um, sorry…"

"You girls are too serious. I was just trying to lighten the mood." Kamito said, amazed by the girls' earnest apologies.

"_Well anyway, it looks like Restia-nee is being quite productive"_

"_Hm, she does good work" _

Like Sjora, Restia and **Nepenthes **were acting independently from the rest of Team Inferno. Their role was to find and eliminate teams who had weak **Strongholds** or none at all. Because neither of them required sleep, they could easily ambush teams at their weakest moments. They were also in a position to scout strong enemies or provide assistance to any of the allied team if necessary, making them an excellent 'jungling' team.

"*Ahem* Well jokes aside, I can take on a whole team too, so don't be too concerned about the knight. I'll handle it if it attacks us" Kamito said confidently. 'Not that it ever will' he murmured under his breath.

"Right, we'll leave it to you Ren-sama" Ellis said with relief.

"Yes, focusing on a single opponent isn't very effective mode of action. Let's consider our actions henceforth" Claire declared, closing discussion about **Nepenthes** "For now, we should—"

"!? Something has entered the barrier!" Fianna cried out. Instantly, everyone tensed.

"Look over there!" Claire pointed at the sky.

A winged rabbit could be seen flying above the forest. It was not a normal creature. Clearly it was a spirit.

"An enemy team's scouting spirit?"

"Hmph, I'll shoot it down!"

Rinslet chanted spirit language for summoning her elemental waffe but—

"Wait a minute, don't attack!"

*Clang*

—Claire whacked Rinslet hard on the head with a soup spoon.

"Ouch! T-That really hurts... What the heck are you doing!?" Holding her head, Rinslet tearfully cried out.

"Look carefully. That is an emissary." Claire said, shrugging in exasperation "Would it kill you to think before attacking?"

"Emissary?" Rinslet frowned as Kamito and the rest focused their gaze on the spirit.

Circling around the group briefly, the spirit dropped something that it was holding in its mouth before flying back the way it came. A letter floated down and landed softly on the table.

Carefully examining the letter to ensure it was not a trap, Claire then opened the envelope to read its contents.

"What is it about?"

"A proposal for an alliance."

"Alliance?"

"Yes, it's from the Principality of Rossvale's Rupture Division" Claire declared, passing the letter around.

"The seal looks real. I don't think this is forged." Familiar with official correspondence, Fianna examined the letter and lightly set it back onto the table.

"The Principality of Rossvale..." Kamito muttered _'This Bassett girl again…' _

"If I remember correctly, participating at the young age of thirteen, their captain is the youngest elementalist in this festival?" Rinslet asked

"Yeah, Milla Bassett. Besides her age and name, I couldn't really find any information on her. It seems she's confident about replicating Ren-sama's feat, so she is probably very talented" Claire nodded.

"Hm, isn't it a bit strange to propose an alliance this early in the game?' Kamito asked

"Normally speaking yes, but have you forgotten how much weight your name carries? I'm actually kind of surprised that this is the first alliance request we've received" Claire answered

"That's true. I'm sure any team would be more than happy to be allied with the **Strongest Blade Dancer**" Ellis said, nodding in understanding.

"So you don't think this is a trap?" Kamito asked

"It doesn't seem particularly suspicious…why, do you think something is wrong?"

"Eh, not really" Kamito said with a shrug _'It's definitely a trap. Someone as strong as Bassett would have no need for an alliance. But…_

"Then should we give it a try? Let alone fighting on a united front, simply sharing information would already be quite advantageous." Fianna asked

"Let's go then. There's much we could gain from this and even if it is a trap, I'll do something about it" Kamito answered _'…Avenging Sjora and eliminating a powerful foe. It's an excellent opportunity for me' _

"If that's what Ren-sama thinks, I will not object" Ellis said. Fianna and Rinslet also nodded in agreement.

"So it's decided, we will negotiate an alliance with the Rupture Division." Claire nodded and pressed her hand against the Principality's seal at the end of the letter. She chanted a spirit language incantation, and the seal began to burn, turning into a tiny flame spirit. It was a spirit of the lowest class, but it was sufficient to convey messages.

"The negotiation site is two hours away on foot."

"How many people are we supposed to send?"

"Not stated explicitly. But we can't have all five of us go."

"That's true..."

Having everyone go would leave the campsite vulnerable, not to mention it would attract attention from enemy teams.

"Ordinarily, two people should be the most appropriate."

"Then Est and I will be enough" Kamito placed his hand on Est's head and patted her.

"Yes, Ren. I will protect you with all my might"

"That seems—"

"Hold on. I can't agree to that"

Claire was about to agree, but was interrupted by Rinslet.

"You're still recovering from the curse, right? It's too dangerous to go alone!" Rinslet declared

"A-Ah…T-That's right, how is your current condition Ren-sama?" Ellis asked

"H-How could I have forgotten about that…" Claire murmured to herself.

"You're all overreacting. I recovered from that a while ago" Kamito said, waving off the girls' concern.

"Even if that's the case, I still don't think you should go alone" Rinslet exclaimed "We know you are very strong, Ren-san, but do try to trust us a bit more."

"That's…Got it. I said something foolish." Kamito relented

"Then it's decided. Ren-sama will accompany me while I handle negotiations!" Claire declared boldly.

"Wait a minute, how was this decided?" Ellis questioned sharply.

"No fair, you're stealing a march on us!" Rinslet exclaimed angrily.

"W-What do you mean, stealing a march!?" Claire retorted, her face red.

"I have no choice but to stay behind..." Fianna bit her finger as she spoke regrettably. As a princess, she was most suitable for negotiation but—

"Only Fianna is able to build the **Stronghold** after all" Kamito expressed understanding as he gave the princess a comforting pat on the back.

"I-It should be me that goes! After all, I always team up with Ren-sama within the Sylphid Knights." Ellis coughed softly and tightly embraced Kamito's arm.

"Unacceptable. As her future master, I should be accompanying my servant!" Rinslet exclaimed angrily

"W-Wha—!? I-In the first place, Ren-sama is mine!" Claire shouted

"Hah, what are these foolish girls doing" Fianna said with a deep sigh as she watched the sparks fly.

"You say that, but if you were someone who could come, you'd be part of this argument too, right?" Kamito asked

"Absolutely" Fianna answered shamelessly

"In that case, let us decide by blade dance who gets to go with Ren-sama!" Ellis released Kamito's arm and released her elemental waffe **Ray Hawk** in her hands.

"Hmph, that's fine with me!"

"Just as I hoped!"

Rinslet and Claire also summoned their respective elemental waffe. The three were about to engage in an intense duel when—

*Boom* *Boom* *Boom*

"Calm down already. Are you trying to destroy the **Stronghold**?"

—Kamito 'lightly' struck all three of them on the head.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch…" The three clutched their heads with teary eyes.

"Since the three of you are never going to decide by yourself, I'm choosing who comes with me"

"Y-Yes ma'am…" Kamito's overbearing aura left no room for argument. The three quickly agreed.

"Good. Claire, we should go together"

"There. The one to go will be me... Huh?" Claire opened her mouth in amazement.

"...R-Ren-sama, what on earth is going on!?"

"So unfair, what's wrong with choosing us?"

Sulking with a pout, Ellis and Rinslet objected tearfully.

"Ellis, your straightforward personality is unsuited for tricky negotiation. And Rinslet, if it turns out to be a trap, having a long-range combat specialist would useless" Kamito explained bluntly.

"Hmm, now that you put it that way..."

"You do have a point..."

Although they were still displeased, the two girls understood at least.

"W-What... It was for these kinds of reasons..." In contrast, Claire began to sulk and pout.

"So it's decided - I'll be relying on you, Claire." Kamito said, turning to Claire.

"...Well, w-whatever. You deserve to be commended for your excellent judgment in choosing me." Though her words were haughty, Claire was looking away shyly with a flushed face.

"Shy as always huh?" Kamito said with a chuckle "Now that I think about it, it's been a while since I teamed up with you alone"

"Hmm? Ah yeah, now that you mention it." Claire nodded happily "It was only two months ago that I was worrying greatly about who I would be teaming up with…Thank you Ren-sama. For helping me get this far"

"Oh, I'm sure you would have managed just fine…what with your 'enormous network of friends'" Kamito laughed

"R-Ren-sama!"

* * *

"D-Damn…"

A girl wearing the very same uniform as Kamito and the others crouched on the ground covered in wounds. Besides her were several other similarly dressed girls. They were Team Wyvern, the rank second team from Areishia Spirit Academy. Composed of outstanding upperclassmen, they were team of excellent elementalists.

However, right now the team was in shambles, with only the captain being barely conscious. The wounded captain glared up at her assailant, a girl several years her junior.

"So the alliance offer was a trap after all…what a despicable ambush" The captain of Team Wyvern groaned.

"Don't sound so outraged Ordesian scum. Given that you brought your entire team with you, you were planning on attacking our emissary if it turned out to be a genuine offer right?" The young girl, Milla Bassett, said arrogantly.

"No…that was just a precaution in case the alliance was fake. If you were truly offering a union, we would have agreed…" The captain answered.

"Is that so? Either way, allow me to thank you for saving us the trouble of hunting down your entire team" Milla said

"Y-You…You brat!" Blinded by rage, the captain summoned her waffe, rapier, and stabbed at the young girl. Her waffe summoning speed and the strength of her attack were both first-class. However—

"Slow"

"!?"

—In an instant the captain's body was pieced from several angles by sharp spears, pinning her to the ground.

"Aah…AUGHH!"

"Settle down. I didn't hit your vitals. I'd get disqualified if you died after all" Milla said, ignoring the captain's agonized screams.

"Argh…Y-You'll pay for this…" The captain groaned.

"Ha. Unlikely" Milla said haughtily. Walking up to the impaled captain, she brutally ripped the Magic Stone off her neck. In a few moments, the captain disappeared in a shower of light.

"Hmph, an alliance with Ordesian? Don't make me sick!" Milla spat in disgust, pocketing the Magic Stone.

"Captain! I have a report!" A girl dressed in red and white, the colors of Principality of Rossvale, declared as she approached Milla.

"Esil? What is it?" Milla asked. Unlike loathing face just moments before, she now wore a completely emotionless expression.

"We've received replies form the other two Ordesian teams" The girl answered.

"Oh? And?"

"Team Cernuous have refused to meet, but Team Scarlet intend to send a party to negotiate. They'll be here in a few hours"

"Team Scarlet…that's Ashbell's team, isn't it?" Milla asked

"Indeed"

"Ha, I wonder how Ordesia will feel if I break their prided **Strongest**…" Milla chuckled

"C-Captain?" Esil stammered, surprised by the dark expression that appeared on her superior's face.

"It's nothing. Tell the others prepare for another ambush. We'll have more prey soon" Milla said dismissively, her face reverting to an expressionless mask.

"Y-Yes. I shall do as you say" Esil said, quickly going back to her comrades.

"Ah, everyone. I'll get revenge on Ordesia for you. And after that….I'll accomplish our long wished for dream. And then I'll be with you all again" Alone once again, Milla looked up to see gathering clouds.

A storm was surely coming.

* * *

**Ugh, I haven't even been working for two weeks and I'm already exhausted. I'm only getting paid for like, half the hours I'm putting in. And the free time that I do have is spent writing for you ungra—[Excuse us, we seem to be experiencing technical difficulties]**

***Ahem* Sorry about that. Just felt like complaining for a bit. Work is hard on lazy people after all. As I grouched about earlier, I have some off-hours work sometimes, so my release schedule will depend on how much of that I get. Of course, even at max output, it still won't be too fast because I'm pretty lazy. Until next time. **


	32. 29:Girl With the Demon Sealing Eye II

**Hello Internets. Yes, I'm still alive. Sorry that this took so long to get out but [Insert various work complaints here]. I have increased respect for full time workers right now. Also…I may or may not have become addicted to a certain mobage called **_**Chain Chronicle**__, _**and it's eating all my time :( B-But it's mostly work that's slowing me down, I swear! *Ahem* Yeah but seriously…I freaking hate my life right now. On that happy note, here's chapter 29, enjoy and review (or don't).**

**Chapter 29**

_The team I was assigned to, no, my new family, was full of individuals with lots of…'character', something I learned over the countless missions we did together. However they were all incredibly strong, in no way inferior to myself._

_One member was capable of dominating powerful spirits capable of destroying entire cities in an instant. That person was very childish, always clinging those they adored._

_ One was an extremely competent spy. Though their fighting capabilities were mediocre, that person was capable of finding secrets from almost anyone._

_ And the last one could only be described as perfect. With outstanding martial prowess and spirit magic abilities, everyone in the __**Instructional School **__respected that person. That person was the one dearest to me. Parent, sibling, friend, none of these could possibly describe what that person was to me. _

_ That person gave a meaning to me, who was just a tool of the __**Instructional School**__. _

_ To me, that person was a god. _

_ After meeting that person, I devoted my existence to helping that person in any way possible. Being beside that person made even the empty me feel fulfilled. _

_To properly help that person, I needed to be strong, far stronger than I was before. Try as I might however, I could not catch up to that person. _

_ I asked my 'handers' about this, and they taught me many dangerous and forbidden methods to acquire strength. They were very pleased with my newfound motivation, and assured me that if I were to pass all their tests, that person would be my side forever._

_ I was overjoyed upon hearing this, and redoubled my efforts to becoming stronger. Stronger than anyone else…_

* * *

After making simple preparations, Kamito and Claire set off quickly to the rendezvous indicated in the letter. They traveled light, keeping their load to a minimum, so they could arrive quickly without attracting any undue attention, and so that they could retreat easily should the alliance offer be a trap.

_'Well it's guaranteed to be a trap, so…Restia, can you hear me?' _Concentrating deeply, Kamito established a telepathic link with Restia

_"Hm, always good to hear from you Kamito" _Restia replied _"What can I do for you?" _

_ "Well basically…" _

Kamito briefly explained the situation to Restia.

"_I see. And you're walking straight into an incredibly obvious trap because…?" _

"_I can use this opportunity to trap the trap maker. People tend to be much less careful when they're assured of their victory after all." _

"_Hmph, true enough" _Restia replied with a chuckle _"So what do you wish me to do?" _

"_Ambush Basset while her attention is entirely focused on me. In this tournament's free-for-all setup, it wouldn't be all that strange for Team Inferno's __**Nepenthes Lore **__to 'randomly' show up an attack in the middle of a team battle." _

"_Hoh? Though you can come up with some pretty devious schemes, you generally very straightforward when comes to actual battles. Why so cautious all of a sudden?"'_

"_Milla defeated Sjora remember? Against someone like that—" _

"_You would still handily win. No, this is something else isn't it?" _

"_.…What are you suggesting?"_

"_Face it, you fear fighting this Milla Bassett don't you? You fear that you might be correct in your suspicions that she is—" _

"_Are you going to help or not?"_

"_Changing the subject to avoid answering the question are you? How childish. Reminds me of old you quite a bit, back when you were soo cute—" _

"_Restia!" _

"…_Yes, yes, I'll be there to help with your little trap. But Kamito? This isn't the time to be looking for ghosts. Don't get distracted in the middle of battle" _Restia finished, breaking off the telepathic link.

"I know that already!" Kamito growled angrily

"Kyah!?" Startled by Kamito's sudden outburst, Claire stumbled back and fell.

"Ah! Claire, are you okay?" Kamito turned around at the sound of Claire's yell.

"Y-Yeah, I was just bit surprised by you shouting all of a sudden"

"Ah…sorry about that. Can you stand?" Kamito grabbed Claire's hand, helping her to her feet.

"Yes...Thank you." Claire said with a flushed face, tightly gripping Kamito's hands "But why did you yell like that? Is something the matter?"

"Ahaha, I randomly remembered something embarrassing from my past so I couldn't help but cry out in shame" Kamito offered as an excuse

"Really? What kind of memory could make you react like that?" Claire asked curiously.

"Eh? Well it was back when I was still a child and….huh?" Kamito looked up as he felt something cold touch his hand. Icy cold water drops fell upon Kamito's forehead.

"It's raining..." Sheltering his eyes with one hand, he saw that the sky had filled with dark clouds without him noticing.

As raindrops fell pitter patter, it became a pouring shower within the blink of an eye.

"Uwah! Is there somewhere for us to get out of rain?" Claire draped her uniform jacket over her head and frantically surveyed the surroundings.

"I remember passing by a small cave earlier! Let's hurry!"

"Ah, yeah!"

The two of them quickly ran towards the cave, which was carved into the side of a cliff.

"It's so dark…_**Ember**_" Claire chanted a spirit language incantation to light a small fire at her fingertip, illuminating the dark cave.

"Uwah, I'm totally drenched…" Kamito complained while fixing his wet hair

"Yeah, so am I. What bad timing; at this rate we'll be late for the—!?" Claire abruptly fell silent

"? What is it?"

"Ah, mmm, ah...y-your clothes…" Claire stared with a red face

"What are you talking abou…ah" Looking down curiously, Kamito became aware of his current appearance.

His (?) long, wet hair was exceptionally seductive when wet. With his (?) drenched uniform clinging tightly to his (?) skin, his (?) supple body displayed beautifully gentle contours. Most importantly though—

"I-I see y-you still don't wear u-u-underwear R-Ren-sama…" Claire gulped, unable to look away from Kamito's enticing figure.

"Uh, yeah. It would just feel weird if I did" Kamito answered

"I-Is t-that so?" Claire asked

"Yep. Very weird" Kamito said clearly "…say, do you like what you see?"

"Ugph!?" Claire cried out unintelligibly in surprise.

"Ha ha, just teasing again"

"Grr, as a woman you could stand to be more modest!" Claire angrily retorted.

"Ahaha I won't deny it!" Kamito replied cheerily

"Really, if your aware of it then—achoo!" Claire sneezed adorably.

"If you remain wet, you're going to catch a cold." Kamito warned seriously

"Your right. Hold on a bit"

*Rustle Rustle Rustle*

Against the background noises of the intense downpour, the seductive sound of clothes sliding off the body filled the cave.

"Yare yare, and here you were saying I lacked modesty…" Kamito put his hand to his face as Claire undressed in front of him.

"I-It's fine isn't it? W-We're both girls!" Claire returned forcefully. Though she was trying to sound nonchalant, her nervous stammer and flushed face gave away her embracement.

Stripped of her uniform, Claire was only wearing a single article of underwear. Furthermore, it was simply a pair of very sheer lace panties. She was almost completely nude. The only saving grace was the fiery hell cat she embraced against her chest to hide her topless state.

"I suppose…but if you appeared like this before a man, you'd surely get attacked"

"W-Well obviously I'd never do this in front of a man!"

'_No no, you just did'_

"_Just enjoy the sight while you can master" _

"*Ahem* Never mind me, you should hurry and strip too!" Claire exclaimed

"...Me?"

"You might get cold too!"

"Nonsense. I've never been sick in my entire life" Kamito responded

"Don't mind it, just strip!" Claire said

"C-Claire-dono? What's with that dangerous look in your eyes?"

"Just DO IT!" It seemed Claire's embarrassment had overloaded her brain, lowering her sense of reason.

"I-If you say so" Kamito reached for the buttons on his uniform and was about to undress. However, he came to a sudden realization.

"Say Claire, couldn't you just dry our clothes with flame magic?"

"Ah."

* * *

"Ah, this is so cozy…" Kamito sighed in satisfaction as he enjoyed the sensation of his newly warmed clothes.

"Hmm" Claire let out a similar content noise

"Have you finally calmed down Claire?" Kamito asked

"Ah…y-yes, s-sorry…" Claire said, embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it. Over the years I've dealt with far crazier fans"

"I-Is that so?"

"Yeah. Once a girl sent me a cake that had her hair baked into it. Something about 'being one' with me"

"That's disgusting…"

"Yeah. My, ah, younger sister had to have an in-depth talk with her to sort things out"

"Wow…U-Um, I would never do something that extreme!"

"Ha ha, I've never considered that possibility. You're a very gentle girl after all" Kamito reassured Claire

"Hee hee. I got complimented by Ren-sama~" Claire giggled happily

The two girls (?) sat beside each other for several minutes until—

"Ah…looks like the rain has stopped" Claire announced, peering out of the cave

"Yeah, looks like. Let's get going Claire"

"Yes"

The two left the cave and quickly headed to the rendezvous. Though the rain had delayed them significantly, they could still make it in time to the meeting if they hurried.

"Ugh, this muddy terrain makes it hard though…" Claire complained as she trudged across the muddy ground

"Hm? It's not that difficult?" Kamito said quizzically. In contrast to Claire's struggling march, he was lightly stepping across the mud, leaving not even the slightest of footprints.

"_That's just because you've been trained by the __**Instructional School **__to traverse through abnormal terrain" _

"Ha ha, yeah that's true" Kamito laughed softly

"Ren-sama? Why are you laughing? Is the sight of me struggling in the mud that amusing to you?" Claire pouted, sulking a little.

"Yes"

"….You're teasing me again aren't you"

"Yes" Kamito answered with a straight face.

"Well if you think mud is so funny why don't you have some yourself!?" Claire exclaimed, playfully throwing a handful of mud at Kamito.

"Hmph, naïve" Kamito easily dodged the mud ball

"There's more where that came from!" Claire shouted as she continued lobbing mud at Kamito

"For a noble lady she sure is childish" Kamito thought aloud as he dodged the muddy barrage

"_Well for an __**Elemental Lord**__, you sure are childish" _

"_Touché. I guess I'll fully indulge in that childishness of mine then" _Kamito thought as his expression contorted into a savage grin which somehow still fit his beautiful features

"R-Ren-sama?" Claire stammered fearfully at Kamito's sudden change in demeanor

"I hope you know what you're in for, declaring war on me like that" Kamito said menacingly "I won't hold back just because we're friends you know?"

"A-Ahh…I-I surrender?"

"Too late for that. Pick a god and pray"

"_You're going to be so late…" _

* * *

"…Why are they so late?" Milla Bassett grumbled angrily

She and the rest of the Rupture Division had been lying in wait in the jungle for Team Scarlet's representatives for several hours now, yet their intended prey had still not arrived at the meeting spot.

The meeting spot was large clearing surrounded on three sides by forest, with the last side being a massive cliff with a waterfall at the bottom. They planned to use the cliff to corner the Team Scarlet representatives, so they wouldn't be able to retreat.

"M-Maybe they decided not to meet with us after all?" Milla's subordinate asked shakily. Seeing her normally emotionless captain this angry terrified her.

"…if they aren't showing up, I'll kill every last one of them" Milla said darkly

"C-Captain! If you did that, we'd get disqualified!"

"Oh right. Fine, I'd kill them after the **Blade Dance **is over" Milla said "Those Ordesians should all just die anyway"

At the young girl's hate-filled words, the rest of the Rupture Division trembled in fear.

"S-Say, why does the captain hate the Ordesia Empire so much?" One of the girls whispered.

"I've heard rumors that her entire family was killed by the Empire" One girl whispered back.

"Eh? I thought it was because her father ran off for an Ordesian girl" Another chimed in.

"No no, it's because she once got food poisoning from eating Ordesian—"

*Thunk*

"Eeek!?" The girls recoiled in shock as several spears were imbedded the ground before them.

"This is no time for your prattle" Milla said angrily, the air around her trembling.

"T-That's right! Esil, what are you doing spreading rumors like that at a time like this?" One of the girls turned to berate her neighbor.

"Wha—!? Y-You're the one who started this conversation, Yustra!" Esil returned

"N-No t-that was—"

"Did you not hear me? I said enough"

""Y-Yes! O-Our apologies Captain Bassett!""

"I ought to discipline you for you unprofessionalism, but as luck would have it, our quarry has finally arrived" Milla said turning around.

Just as Milla said, there were a pair of young woman exiting the forest into a small clearing, the appointed meeting spot. It seemed the two girls were bickering for some reason. One had crimson, flame-like hair tied up in twintails. The other—

"H-How beautiful…" One of Milla's subordinates whispered in admiration

Milla almost unconsciously nodded in agreement to the girl's statement. The black haired beauty before them seemed to suck their gazes into her.

"So this is Ren Ashbell…" Milla murmured. Analyzing the girl's carefully measured steps and her perfect combat readiness, Milla could tell that the name of **Strongest Blade Dancer **wasn't just for show.

"W-What do we do now Captain?"

"As planned, I will go to 'greet' them. When I give the signal, attack from all sides" Milla answered, boldly stepping out into the clearing.

* * *

"Ugh, we are so late…did you really have to take two hours to bathe?" Kamito asked as he walked alongside Claire into the clearing. With the roaring waterfall to their left, he practically had to shout to be heard.

"And whose fault is it that I had to take a bath?!" Claire fumed

"I was being attacked by you. That was simply self-defense."

"You hit me with a tsunami of mud! Who does that!?"

"Well I might have gone a little overboard…"

"Hmph!" Claire angrily turned her face away.

"Hmm…I believe I've already mentioned this, but you're quite cute when you're angry" Kamito said teasingly

"T-T-That w-won't work this time!" Despite her objections, Claire couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"So you've finally arrived, members of Team Scarlet"

Interrupting the girl's (?) conversation, a short, hooded person walked out of the forest directly opposite of them. Though the individual was covered in a black, waterproof cape which concealed her features, her white and red uniform was visible beneath.

"Those are definitely the colors of the Principality of Rossvale. And her height matches the info that Milla Bassett is only thirteen. What do you think Ren-sama?" Claire analyzed the figure before her.

"An assassin…" Kamito murmured.

"W-What!?"

"This one's dangerous. Claire, get ready to fight" Kamito warned, never taking his eyes off the hooded girl. _'That stance…it's somewhat similar to the 'students' of the __**Instructional School' **_

_"The basics of assassination are pretty much the same no matter wherever you go after all" _

_ "Still, this girl is exceptionally good. As expected, her beating Sjora wasn't just a fluke" _

_ "Yes. Even so, you should prevail without any significant problems" _

_ 'Yeah…but why is it? Why can't I shake this unsettling feeling?' _Kamito asked himself as he approached the hooded girl "Milla Basset, I presume?"

"…" Milla nodded.

_'Trying to get me to come closer huh?' _Kamito thought to himself, keeping his pace _'Four others nearby. They brought their whole team' _

"No need to be so cautious, Ren Ashbell. We're here to discuss our alliance after all" Milla said. Though she was only thirteen, Kamito noted that her voice was mature.

_'Ha. Alliance' _Kamito thought to himself before addressing his host "We haven't quite agreed to any alliance yet, now have we? How would we benefit from an alliance with you?"

"Naturally, I am aware of your great strength Ren Ashbell. However, I do believe an alliance between our teams can benefit you greatly. After all…" Milla paused, lifting her hands dramatically before continuing "…we can help you with an important issue. Namely—!"

In the middle of her sentence, Milla suddenly kicked at Kamito. A brightly gleaming blade sprung out of the young girl's boot, racing straight for Kamito's throat.

_'Attacking while the target is focused on your words. Not bad. The hand gesture was a nice touch' _Kamito commented as he jumped away from Milla _'A boot with a retractable blade as well. __**Astral Zero **__or no, that weapon can kill people' _

"Tch!" Failing her surprise attack, Milla immediately leapt back and snapped her fingers, signaling her teammates to attack.

"Haah!" Obeying their captain's order, the rest of the Rupture Division who were clad in similar cloaks sprung out of the forest and charged Kamito and Claire.

"Take this! _**Fireball**_!" Though Claire had been shocked by Milla's sudden attack, she quickly understood that the alliance was a trap. She swiftly cast an explosive fireball into the midst of the enemy.

"Not likely!" A girl from the Rupture division with a shield-type elemental waffe jumped in front of her comrades, negating the attack. However—

"N-No way, my **Bulwark **was—!?" The shield bearing elementalist cried out in surprise as her waffe was shattered by the exploding ball of fire.

"How about that…Claire's gotten a lot stronger" Kamito said in admiration.

There weren't many elementalists who could destroy a shield waffe with only spirit magic but Claire had destroyed it with a simple **Fireball**.

"_Looks like her Elstein blood is starting to mature"_

"_Hm, Rubia-nee always did say that Claire had more potential than her. Given a few years Claire actually might surpass her" _

"You're open!" Two dagger wielding members of the Rupture Division quickly circled around Claire before she could summon her elemental waffe. At the same time, the shield bearing girl drew a short sword and charged at the red head, with the last girl following.

"Ugh!" Claire desperately tried to summon **Flametongue **but her foes' blades would certainly reach her first.

"Well even if she has improved, taking four on at once will be too much" In an instant, Kamito appeared behind the cornered Claire with Est in hand "How about you girls play with me instead?"

"! ? ! Everyone! Fall—"

"Too late. **Absolute Blade Arts: Shadowmoon Waltz**!" Holding Est in reverse, Kamito swept his blade in a full circle.

"Ugh!" Though Kamito's attack was faster than their eyes could follow, the Rupture Division managed to instinctively bring their weapons up to block.

"Not bad. There aren't many who can block my blade. I suppose you aren't Rossvale's best for nothing" Kamito commented.

"To be praising us for j-just that, a-aren't you underestimating u-us?" One of the dagger-wielding girls, Esil, taunted. Though her words were bold, she was unable to keep a tremor out of her voice.

"I-Idiot, what are you saying!" The girl's friend hissed at her.

"Being bait! If she focuses on me, she might leave an opening for the rest of you!" Esil whispered back.

'_Uh, I can hear you girls…' _Kamito amusedly thought to himself

"_Yeah, but you're going to charge straight in aren't you" _

"_Of course~ Kamito Kazehaya would be more cautious, but Ren Ashbell isn't allowed to back down from a challenge" _

"W-Well? S-Surely the **Strongest Blade Dancer **can do better than that!" Esil jeered.

"Ha ha! Very well then! I won't hold back any longer…" Kamito declared. He brought Est up to eye level and his entire body tensed like a spring.

"T-This looks ba—!"

"**Absolute Blade Arts: Violet Lightning**!" Kamito and Esil both disappeared in a flash of purple light, flying straight into the jungle. The violet flash smashed through all the trees in is way before disappearing entirely into the forest.

"W-What…is this?" The members of the Rupture Division could only stare in shock at the path of destruction Kamito had created with a single sword thrust.

"Hey, don't let your guard down. During a storm, lightning strikes more than once" A voice echoed from deep within the forest.

"D-Don't tell me—!?"

Before the girl could finish speaking the violet flash returned, hitting a girl with tremendous force. Losing no momentum, it proceeded to strike the two remaining girls down in a zig-zag pattern. In an instant, Kamito defeated all of them.

"**Absolute Blade Arts—First Form, Consecutive Strikes: Violet Storm**" Kamito named his technique proudly "What do you think Claire?"

"…Hah, at this point I'm not even surprised anymore…" Claire sighed in disbelief in response to Kamito's impressive display of martial prowess.

* * *

"**Absolute Blade Arts**…was it? So it's true that the **Dusk Witch **trained you" Milla said impassively. If she was any way affected by her loss of comrades, her voice certainly didn't reflect it.

"Mm. And?" Kamito asked provokingly.

"If that's all you have, defeating you won't be all that difficult" The hooded girl declared with no bravado. It seemed she was confident of her victory "I suppose all those rumors about you being the **Sacred Queen **are baseless. You don't deserve the title of **Strongest**"

"Ooh? We'll see about that" Kamito said coldly "Claire…"

"Yeah don't worry, I won't interfere. Show her why you're the **Strongest, **Ren-sama!" Claire answered. Though she was probably more incensed by Milla's words than Kamito, she understood that it wasn't her place to prove the hooded girl wrong.

"Ha ha, now that you've said that, how could I not beat her?" Kamito said happily "How about you, Milla Basset? Are you ready?"

"Hmph, what fool makes sure their opponent is properly prepared?" Milla said disdainfully.

"Hmm…this one?" Kamito answered as if in deep thought "Well if you're ready…** Absolute Blade Arts: Violet Lightning!**"

Kamito once again became a blinding violet flash, rushing at the diminutive, hooded girl at astounding speed. Just as he was about to strike Milla—

"Come forth and protect your lord and master—**Crusaders!**" Milla imperiously ordered.

From the innumerable magic circles, innumerable swords, innumerable spears, and innumerable shields poured out. It was an army composed of an uncountable number of knights of light was summoned in an instant. They quickly stood in formation to block Kamito's attack.

"Unbelievable, a legion type tactical-class militarized spirit!?" Claire exclaimed

_"!? Did she say __**Crusaders**__?"_

_"You know of it?" _

_ "Yeah, it was the contracted spirit of a former __**Sacred Queen**__. What a troublesome opponent to run into…well no matter, Est I'm counting on you!"_

_ "Of course"_

Though surprised by the appearance of **Crusaders**, Kamito did not stop his charge. The purple flash crushed through dozens of the knight spirits. Shields shattered, spears were split, and swords were smashed to bits. However—

"That isn't enough, Ren Ashbell!"

"…So it seems"

—Even Kamito's great strength was unable to break through the great knight wall. Halfway through, his momentum died out, leaving him in the middle of the knight army.

"It's over for you, Ordesian" With her foe trapped in the midst of her great army, victory seemed all but assured for Milla. However…

"You think so?" Kamito replied sleepily

"_!? I can't feel any bloodlust or spirit energy and yet…what is this feeling of uneasiness…?" _

By all rights Milla should be in the dominant position, but something about Kamito's nonchalant attitude unsettled her.

"F-Finish her! **Crusaders!**" Milla cried out

"!" In an instant the knights surrounding Kamito simultaneously stabbed at him in a great tide of blades, with force enough to destroy even an arch-demon class spirit in an instant.

"Ha, you underestimate me! **Weapon Works—Trace On: Dragon Slayer**!" Holding out his free hand, Kamito manifested the pitch-black waffe of Leonora Lancaster.

"W-Wha—!?"

"Take this…" Kamito reversed his grip on both his swords and took a deep breath "**Absolute Blade Arts—Third Form, Dual: Tanz (Dance) of Eclipse!**"

"!?"

In a flash of Kamito's two blades, the knights surrounding him were utterly decimated. Not even a fragment of their armor remained in the wake of Kamito's blades.

"I-Impressive, but there's more where that came from! **Crusaders**!" Milla cried out, immediately summoning more knight spirits. This time she imbued with more spirit energy, enhancing their strength and durability but—

"Hmph"

—The result was no different. The battalion of spirits was annihilated within the span of half a blink by Kamito's splendid blade dance.

"H-How…?"

"Well you see, unlike **Absolute Blade Art's** first form, which specializes in localized damage, its third form is an anti-army technique. In terms of single target damage it's the weakest form, but in a situation like this…well you can see for yourself" Kamito calmly explained as he took a step towards Milla.

"Aah…" Milla instinctively took a step back

"Well? Why don't you surrender here?"

"A-As if I would back down here! **Crusaders!**" Hearing Kamito's offer brought Milla back to her senses. Drawing out more spirit energy, Milla summoned another army of knight spirits, even more than previously.

"If it didn't work the first two times, what makes you think it will the third…" Kamito sighed as he started walking to Milla. Each step took him into a denser tide of spirit knights, but before his blades they were no more an obstacle to his progress than a light breeze.

'_That overwhelming strength and precise skill!' _Milla thought in shock she watched Kamito break through her army _'I-It's just like…' _

_"Amazing Mi-chan! You've really grown strong!"_

"AAAAHHHHH! I won't acknowledge it! There can't be anyone stronger than me! Especially not an Ordesian! I won't allow it! Absolutely nooooooooot! ! !" Milla cried out in denial of Kamito's strength. As she did, a massive outpour of spirit energy surged through the knight spirits.

'_W-Whoa! W-What's with this power boost?' _Though Kamito was still able to cut through the knight spirits, it was becoming increasingly difficult. Kamito's projected **Dragon Slayer **shattered under the wear and tear of breaking through the enhanced knight spirit's blades and armor.

"_M-Master! Look!" _

"Hm? What are you…Eh?" Kamito began before stopping in shock. Though Milla's face was still obscured by her hood, an ominous, golden light was emanating from her left eye.

"A **Demon Sealing Eye**…could she really be…" Kamito briefly hesitated before regaining himself "…no, Restia was right. I can't be chasing after ghosts this close to the plan's completion. I can't afford to be distracted in battle!"

"**Crusaders**! Get her!" Milla did not miss Kamito's hesitation, and used that brief opening to summon yet another horde of knight spirits.

"Hmph, even if their powered up, it's too late. You let me get to close Bassett! **Absolute Blade Arts: Violet Lightning**!" Kamito once again became a purple flash, shattering the knight spirits in its path with ease.

'_She's right, the knights won't hold at this distance…' _Milla quickly realized "…In that case, how about this!"

All of the knight spirits vanished, save for one. It was an enormous, brightly glowing knight spirit carrying with it an enormous tower shield.

'_Instead of dividing her spirit energy between many knights she's channeling it all into one, huh?' _Kamito thought to himself "Bring it on!"

Est flashed in Kamito's hands and pierced through the knight spirit's shield with tremendous force. However—

"What a stubborn fellow!"

—Kamito was unable to stab through the knight spirit's armor. Though it had sustained massive damage, Milla remained unharmed behind her shield bearing guardian, with Est's point being centimeter's from reaching her.

"Sorry Est, looks like I'll have to do something a bit reckless!" Kamito said, letting go of Est.

"_Don't apologize. I'll do whatever you will" _

"Okay then! **Absolute Blade Arts–Sixth Form: Crushing Fang**!" Kamito forcefully hammered his fist against the hilt of the sword. The force of the impact sent Est flying through the shield knight spirit and straight at Milla.

"Tsk! What a ridiculous technique" Milla narrowly dodged out of the way of the flying blade, with Est's edge coming within millimeters of her neck.

"Still not done yet?" A familiar voice came from behind.

"Wha—!?"

"Take this!" Kamito had taken Milla's back without her noticing. Grabbing the mid-air Est, he slashed at the hooded girl.

"Ugh!" Milla barely managed to draw a concealed dagger to block. Using Kamito's great strength to her advantage, she rode the force of the blow to get some distance from him.

"Hah, really. To have blocked that…you're very strong" Kamito honestly praised.

"Hmph. Likewise. As much as I loath to admit it, I underestimated you Ordesian. You might just be a **Sacred Queen **after all" Milla said grudgingly "However, even you can't hope to match up to this. _**Noble-minded knights of the sacred king**__…_"

As the hooded girl chanted words in the spirit tongue, her golden eye began glowing many times brighter than before. Its bright light shown as bright as the sun, and the massive amount of spirit energy being released by it made even Kamito take a step back.

"_S-She's summoning her elemental waffe!" _

"_W-What kind of crazy waffe needs that much power to manifest!?" _

"_Hey master, you said you fought this spirit before right? What is its waffe's ability?" _

"…_**Your blade exists to vanquish the strong and protect the weak…**__"_

"…_I don't know" _

"…_What?" _

"_The __**Sacred Queen **__who was contracted to __**Crusaders **__at the time didn't have enough control over it to use its elemental waffe…"_

_"…__**Gather upon my battlefield, to swing that blade without reservation**__…"_

"_S-So even a __**Sacred Queen **__couldn't use it!?" _

"_W-Well she was one of the __**Sacred Queens **__that 'I' was actually able to beat, so…" _

"_Even so this a __**Sacred Queen **__we're talking about!"_

"_U-Um!" _

"_What is it!?" _

"_She's almost done chanting. You've pretty much missed your chance to stop her from summoning her waffe" _

"_C-Crap! W-What do we do!?" _

"_Really…you all are hopeless without me" _

"_!?" _

"…_**Now come! My Sword! My Armor! My Spear! My Shield! Let no evil survive before your wrath! Armor of—**_UWAH!?"

Just as Milla was about to finish her incantation she felt something cold wrap around her foot. An instant later, her line of sight was inverted as whatever was around her foot hoisted her up.

"W-What is—!?" The upside-down Milla turned to see what was holding her up and found herself face to face with a black knight with dark chains protruding out of its full plate armor, one of which was wrapped around her foot "…**Nepenthes Lore**…"

"OOOOOOH!" The knight exuded a terrifying aura and a general sense of wrongness could be felt around it. Sitting atop the black knight's broad shoulders was—

"Hello Ka—I mean Ren Ashbell. Fancy meeting you here"

—A black-winged angel possessing otherworldly beauty.

"Restia!" Kamito breathed out.

"_As promised, I've come to help. Still, you should have been able to handle that without my help" _Restia telepathically said to Kamito

"_Ugh…yeah…"_

"_Really, even though you've grown so strong, you're still somewhat naïve, hm?"_

"_T-That's…w-well you're the one who showed up at the last moment to look cool!" _

"…"

"_I was just joking but…don't tell me…" _

"W-Well anyway, let's take a look at the opponent that the **Strongest Blade Dancer **had so much trouble against" Restia said with a cough.

"_Heeey! Don't try to change the subject!" _

"Oh shush!"

"…I didn't say anything" Milla said in confusion.

"Not you" Restia said, as she ordered **Nepenthes Lore **to bring Milla to her eye level "! !...huh, so it _was _you…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Milla asked

"You don't…right, you've only ever seem my sword form…"

"Let me go already you—!? M-My spirit energy!?" Milla groaned as she felt her power leave her limbs, consumed by the chain around her foot.

"Such a massive amount of spirit energy. Too bad we don't have the time to siphon it all"

*Bam!*

"Gaah!"

Milla was cut off mid-sentence by **Nepenthes **punching her in the abdomen with great force. The blow sent Milla crashing right beside the edge of the cliff face. Suffering from intense pain, she was unable to pick herself up.

'_Restia? What was that? Did you learn something?' _

"Haah, of all the people to show up from the dead to fight against us, why was it her…" Restia mumbled, oblivious to Kamito's inquiry.

"_R-Restia?" _

"…Well if she's an enemy now, I can't afford to let her live. Her ability to ruin our plans is simply too great. Even if **Nepenthes **gets disqualified, it'll be worth it…" Restia continued speaking to herself, deep in thought "_Gather shadows and heed my will…" _

Lifting an index finger, Restia pointed a finger at the kneeled over Milla. As she began to chant a spirit language incantation a small, pitch-black sphere of thunder began to form at Restia's fingertip.

"_She's really going for the kill!? What could have possibly made Resita—!?" _Confused by Restia's behavior, Kamito stole a glance at the injured Milla, then froze.

The young girl's hood had been knocked off by **Nepenthes' **strike, revealing her features for the first time. Her dark brown hair wavered in the wind. Her young, yet cold face was warped in pain. And most notably, her azure right eye and an amber-colored left eye glittered like brilliant gemstones.

"…_There's no way to convince myself otherwise now, is there?…it really is…" _

"…_And annihilate all that is good in this world! __**Hell Blast!**__" _Restia finished her incantation, releasing the strongest class of spirit magic under the darkness attribute. The expanding ball of thunder was released from her fingertip.

"! ! !" Injured and exhausted, Milla had no way to evade the spell. All she could do was bite her lip in regret.

"…_Hey master. Our plan concerns the world's fate. We can't afford to let anything mess it up" _

"…_Yeah. I know." _

"…_Hey master. Restia-nee made the best decision here. Removing our obstacles has always been our way" _

"…_Yeah. I know."_

"…_Hey master. Milla is an enemy right now. She could potentially ruin everything"_

"…_Yeah. I know."_

"…_Hey master. Why are you standing in front of her? Why are you protecting Milla from Restia's attack?"_

"…_Sorry. I don't know"_

"Kamito!?"

"R-Ren-sama!?"

Both Restia and Claire cried out in surprise as the ball of dark lightning exploded upon hitting Kamito, who was standing protectively over Milla. The explosion disintegrated the cliff face, and the two were sent tumbling down the waterfall.

* * *

**As you may have noticed, this chapter was a bit short. Sorry but my motivation to write is like super low (various self-pitying grumbles). Welp, I'm totally out of nonsense to say…..Wait, are people actually reading this? Damn, now I actually have to say something….Don't do drugs kids? Stay in school too (unless, of course, you're already working). Uhh…buckle your seat belt? Oh yeah, and don't spend all your money on phone games like a certain nerd. Until next time.**

* * *

**Omake: The Demon Caster's Defeat **

"Ahh, I'm finally free of **Cardinal **and those **Instructional School **brats. I really need to thank Kamito-sama for giving me permission to take independent action." Sjora Kahn let out a relaxed sigh.

The Alphas princess was relaxing in the depths of an old ruin that she had set her base up in. Though it was quite dark and dank, the atmosphere suited her just fine. She was one who felt most comfortable scheming in the shadows.

"Well, at least much more comfortable than being with the rest of my so-called teammates. Ah, Kamito-sama is such a caring master…Well since he's done this much for me, I have to do my duty perfectly!"

Sjora's role in the **Blade Dance **was to create a trap for enemy teams. Around the ruins was an extremely weak **Sanctuary**. Or at least that's what it would appear as to other teams. Drawn by the prospect of easy prey, enemy teams could easily enter the **Sanctuary**, but would find themselves unable to leave. Trapped in the ruins, they would become easy prey for Sjora's summoned demon spirits.

Sjora had spent all of the first day of the **Blade Dance **preparing summoning circles for the demon spirits, and adjusting the **Sanctuary **to make sure that it would function properly. The sun had long set, but she eventually perfected her trap. Now only one problem remained. Namely…

"…how do I attract the enemy?" Sjora asked herself "A few might find this place by chance, but I need something irresistible to draw as many people as possible in…"

"…I guess I could transform into an old lady and pretend to be a poison apple saleswoman?...No, that won't work. Who would be dumb enough to buy a poison apple?" Sjora shot down that idea, forgetting that she could have just not told anyone they were poisoned.

"Huh…maybe if I left a random spinning wheel sitting in the middle of nowhere, some sewing obsessed person would enter…no no…" Sjora shot down that idea, as the target range was a bit too narrow.

"…What if I tell people I have spell to give people feet! I'm sure that would…what am I talking about? There aren't any people here who need feet. No merpeople here …" Sjora shot down that idea, though if it were the _FE: Awakening _universe, that trick would have probably worked.

"…Maybe I could hold a grand ball and send the other teams invitations? I could say that I would marry the prettiest one…no way! There's only one person I'd ever consider marrying!" Sjora shot down that idea, though she may have missed a few other fundamental problems.

"Oh, I've got it! I'll advertise that I'm giving out free jelly donuts! That would surely attract all the other teams!...Ah no, no! I don't have any donuts! I only have rice balls! Damn it!" Sjora shot that idea down, as this isn't a 4kids dub.

"Why don't you ramble endlessly about your plans in a ruin that echoes? Everyone within a ten kilometer radius would here you and come to investigate what is going on" A voice asked from behind her

"That's it! The perfect idea! There's no way that would fail….wait, who just said that?" Sjora turned around to find herself face to face with a legion of knight spirits.

"W-What!?"

"As payment for supplying such a good idea, I'll be taking your Magic Stone" The voice said. Sjora was unable to see whoever was speaking, because they were obscured by the knight spirits.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Sjora quickly activated all the traps she had set up, releasing an horde of demon spirits to distract the knight spirits while she escaped.

Milla didn't end up catching Sjora, but she did help herself to the rice balls. She really would have preferred jelly donuts though.


	33. 30:Girl with the Demon Sealing Eye III

**Greetings Internets. I'm rather busy, so I'll get to the important bit first. I'm taking a month long break unfortunately! Summer is almost over, and I have at least three projects that I'm at least partly responsible for which aren't done yet. Also, Fate/Grand Order came out, so that's two mobage's I'm playing now (Remember, dragons are but bigger swallows), so this month is too busy for extra activities. **

**You might be wondering how this is different from my current pace of about a chapter a month. Well basically, I'm not writing at all for the rest of the month, so if it takes me a whole month to write the next chapter, chapter 31 won't be coming out until October (will depend on how long I make it)**

**I'm sorry about the delay, but hopefully the chapter will make it up (that is if, you remember anything that happened last chapter). Well anyway, enjoy and review (or don't)**

**Chapter 30**

_"Well, this is the final test to determine whether or not you get to ascend from being a mere candidate" My __**Instructional School **__'handler' said as we walked through the dark halls of the underground facility._

_ "Mmm" I affirmed shortly. _

_ "What's with that 'I'd know even if you didn't tell me' glare? You sure have gotten disrespectful over the years…" He grumbled in response. _

_ "I see no reason to respect someone as weak as you" I responded_

_ "Why you—!" He roared angrily_

_ "Do you wish to challenge me? I suppose I could do with a warm up before the test" I looked at him coldly "Though if it's just you, it wouldn't help much"_

_ "Just who do you think helped you acquire your current strength!?" _

_ "You got a free research subject, so I think we're quite even…no, given how much recognition you've received with my success, I'd say you owe me" _

_ "Tsk, being so cocky just because you're recognized by that person…"_

_ "Hmm, your jealousy is unbecoming" _

_ Despite my antagonism, I was somewhat grateful to my handler for giving me the strength necessary to be of use to that person. However, that gratitude was nothing more than appreciation for a tool being able to get its job done properly. _

_ We walked together until we reached the entrance to the Arena. I entered the killing ground in silence. Words of encouragement were neither given nor expected. _

_ Unlike most of the __**Instructional School**__, the Arena was brightly lit with brightly glowing spirit stones. Silently looking down on me from the seats high above were many officials and 'students' of the organization. The results of this test would determine the fate of the __**Instructional School **__after all, so the arena was fully seated, a rare occurrence. Ignoring the audience's gaze I looked resolutely at my foe, which was clearly illuminated by the crystal's light._

_ "RRrRRrrRRrrrAAaaaAAAAaAAAAAhHHhHHhHh!"_

_It was a giant, grotesque, green spirit with a face of thrashing tentacles but had the scaled body of a dragon. It emitted an aura of madness which could drive men and spirit mad._

_ "Demon spirit __**Cthulhu**__…as expected, the final test is harder than the others" _

_The spirit before me was an immensely powerful spirit, on par with one of the __**Demon King's **__seventy two. No human would stand a chance against it without a powerful contracted spirit. Luckily, the condition for passing the test was for me to bring it under my control, not defeat it in combat. _

"_Serve me!" I cried out holding my hand out before the monstrous spirit. My hand began to glow with a golden aura as I used my power to exert my will over the abomination. _

"_RrrRr!?"The spirit groaned as it was brought down on all fours, as I willed it to kneel. _

_ Even the weakest of Demon Spirits are extremely difficult to control. However, with my power even a spirit of this level can be dominated with relative ease. The test ended rather anticlimactically really._

_ "Pass" Some official of the __**Instructional School **__announced dully. _

_ "Hmph"_

_ "…Tsk!" _

_ There were no cheers or jeers in response to my victory. Only a few satisfied smirks from people who supported me or slightly disappointed frowns from people backing another candidate. _

_ I could not have cared less about how those people reacted, however. I scanned the crowd for the people I truly wanted to see, my family. _

_ Muir was smiling happily, while Lily merely nodded her head, as if to say 'as expected'. But where was—? _

_ "Amazing Mi-chan. You've really grown strong" A familiar voice said behind me. In this den of assassins, there was only one person who could take my back that easily. Namely—_

_ "K-Kamito-sama! I-I am unworthy of your praise!" I stammered as the one who I considered my god offered my words of praise._

_ "Such reservation is unnecessary Mi-chan. Now that you've officially graduated from being a candidate, we're standing at the same level now." Kamito said lightly _

_ "I-I could never be so disrespectful to you, my King! I am simply a tool for you to use as you wish!" I said, kneeling before him "That kind of consideration is unnecessary for the likes of me!"_

"_If that's what you want" He replied with a shrug "Regardless, I'll be counting on you in the future, my __**Darkness Queen**__"_

_ "Y-Yes! As your __**Darkness Queen**__, I will devote the entirety of my life to you!"_

* * *

"Uhhn…Kamito-sama…I…?" Milla Bassett groaned weakly as she was awoken by a drop of water striking her forehead. In the distance, the sound of falling rain could be heard.

"This place... Is...?" Slowly sitting up, she surveyed her surroundings. Though there was almost no light, Milla had plenty of experience operating in low-light conditions. She could see numerous rock formations protruding from the floor and ceiling.

_'A…cave? The last thing I remember is fighting Ren Ashbell and __**Nepenthes Lore,**__ so how did I end up in a place like this…?' _Milla thought to herself

"Oh? Are you awake?" A voice from behind asked. An instant later, the area was lit by a blinding flash, produced by a spirit crystal.

"Wha—!?" Milla whirled around, astounded that someone had managed to sneak up to her.

Behind her was a girl dressed in the white and black uniform of the Areishia Spirit Academy. The girl's captivating features and strikingly black hair and eyes were mesmerizing.

"Ren…Ashbell…? Why are you here!?" Milla questioned, immediately putting up her guard.

"Did you forget? We both got knocked off the cliff by that black knight's attack, remember?" Ren asked worriedly.

_'Ah…that's right. She saved me…" _Milla recalled the form of Ren standing before her just as she was about to be hit by the exploding ball of lighting _'Tsk, to think I would receive help from an Ordesian of all people…'_

"You…why did you help me? We are elementalists of opposing teams." Milla asked with a cold glare. Though Milla wanted to attack the enemy before her, her curiosity stayed her hand

"Yare yare, aren't you being a bit rude to your savior?" Ren answered mockingly

"Don't avoid the question. Answer me" Milla said coldly

"Hmm... I wasn't intending to protect you though? My body just moved on its own"

"What is that suppose mean?"

"Not sure myself…I guess I saved you because you're 'Milla'?"

"You're making even less sense than before!" The heterochromatic girl sighed, as if exasperated.

"Well you are Milla, right?"

"? Of course. I am the leader of the Principality of Rossvale's Rupture Division, Milla Bassett" Milla declared her full title.

"Milla of Rossvale…is it?" Ren asked with a slight frown

"Don't test me Ordesian. If you have something to say, then say it."

"…" Ren only looked at Milla with a somewhat melancholic expression.

_'This girl is unreadable!' _Milla thought to herself in frustration. Despite her training in the **Instructional School**, she wasn't to guess what Ren was thinking from her expression _'Maybe if Lily were here…no, it's pointless to think about that…'_

"Say…" Ren began to speak, interrupting Milla's thoughts.

"What?"

"…Do you want to make an alliance with me?'

"….Huh?'

* * *

"A-lli-ance. As in a pact, coalition, or friendship between two or more parties, made in order to advance common goals and to secure common interests" Ren said matter-of-factly.

"I know what the word means! Why are you proposing such a thing out of the blue like that!?' Milla exclaimed in amazement.

"Well I think it would benefit us both if we teamed up to beat that **Nepenthes **fellow" Ren answered "Having seen its power for yourself, surely you agree?"

"Hmph. **Nepenthes **certainly is strong, but I'm confident in my ability to beat—"

"Oh? But what about the rest of that knight's team? I heard the so-called **Demon King **is their leader. Even you would struggle against someone like that" Ren returned "Since **Team Inferno** is one of the strongest teams in this tournament, I think it would be good for us both to eliminate them as soon as possible."

_'That's right. There's still someone pretending to be the __**Demon King**__! If someone is impersonating Kamito-sama, I certainly can't forgive them!" _Milla thought angrily, her eyes narrowing dangerously _'…but…can I really trust this girl?'_

"…Give me some time to think" Milla said, delaying her response

"Take your time" Ren answered nonchalantly

_'Defeating __**Nepenthes **__on my own certainly is possible, but if the other members of __**Team Inferno **__are at the same level I'd probably lose. In this regard, allying with Ren Ashbell is a good decision. If the rumors that Ren Ashbell is the __**Sacred Queen **__is true, then I can take her word that she's targeting the one claiming to be the __**Demon King**__….hmph, the __**Darkness Queen **__allying with the __**Sacred Queen**__? What a joke…."_

Milla considered her situation carefully, thinking over all the information she had on Ren Ashbell and **Team Inferno**. As she did so, Ren began playing with her hair.

'…_Even ignoring my desire to eliminate this fake __**Demon King**__, I probably can't just refuse her offer either. Right now I'm a potential ally, but the minute I refuse, she'll probably just take my Magic Stone by force. In the confines of this cave, I won't be able to utilize __**Crusaders **__to its full potential…has she already thought it out that far!?' _

Milla realized her current disadvantage and glared at Ren, who was comparing the stalactite to stalagmite ration of the cave.

'…_But it certainly would be convenient to be allied with a full team. Surviving in the wilderness while hunting down enemies is certainly much more difficult with only one person….Also if we enter an alliance, she'd probably let her guard down against me. I hate to admit it, but I'd be hard pressed to beat her if she went all out. As her 'ally', I can definitely find a moment of vulnerability and take her out with minimal effort. Even if Kamito-sama is dead, the __**Sacred Queen **__is still my enemy after all, maybe even more so that the fake __**Demon King**__…summing everything up, the best option seems to be…' _

"Okay, I've made a decision" Milla declared.

"Hm? Oh, what is it?" Ren, who had been carving a life-sized sculpture of a horse in the cave wall, looked up from her work.

"Whoa that's a really good sculpt…no wait. I've decided to agree to your alliance."

"Huh? What alliance?" Ren asked tilting her head slightly.

"W-What!? You're the one who—!" Milla sputtered indignantly

"Oh calm down. I was just joking" Ren waved her hand lightly

"…I am beginning to regret my decision" Milla said coldly.

"You have no sense of humor do you?" Ren said with a pitying look "Well, I suppose I wasn't really expecting you to have one"

"You're just insufferable; you're nothing like how I imagined the **Strongest Blade Dancer **to be." Milla answered blankly.

"So I've been told" Ren answered with a shrug, as if to say 'I'm used to it' to Milla

"Ah, but as for conditions of the alliance, how do you want to split Magic Stones we acquire?" Ren asked.

"? Evenly of course"

"Eh? Considering my team is full and will be contributing five times more than you, I hardly think that's fair" Ren returned

"Hmph, if the rest of your teammates are the same level that red-haired girl, then I'm worth at least twenty of them"

"Even I'll get angry if you belittle my teammates like that, you know?" Ren said with a completely unreadable smile, which sent chills down Milla's spine.

"Tsk…fine. I'll get one of every four Magic Stones our alliance acquires from now on" Milla acceded _'It doesn't really matter. I'm planning on taking her team out later anyway, so I'll get them all in the end' _

"Hm, feels like I should be pushing for more but that's fine I suppose" Ren said "Okay then. From here on out, Team Scarlet and the Rupture Division are now allies"

"…What, that easily?" Milla asked in astonishment

"Hm? What do you mean?" Ren asked, tilting her head in puzzlement.

'_Normally you'd swear an __**Oath **__for this kind of thing wouldn't you?' _Milla thought to herself

An **Oath **was a ritual that elementalists used when exchanging important promises. If one of the broke the agreements sworn upon during an **Oath**,they would be regarded as unworthy by the spirits and lose their blessing.

Milla could dominate easily spirits using her **Demon Sealing Eye**, so losing their blessing was only a minor inconvenience for her if she were to break the vows of an **Oath**. However, there should be no way for Ren to know that, so Milla was puzzled by why Ren would omit the **Oath**.

'_There's no way an elementalist of Ashbell's caliber wouldn't know about __**Oaths**__. So that means…' _Milla thought to herself frantically _'…she's confident that I won't betray her, or…' _

'_She's planning on betraying me as well….'_

* * *

_'Faster, faster, faster!' _

A blue blur sped through the spirit forest, nimbly weaving its way through the trees. Ignoring the rain that was pelting her, Ellis Fahrengart raced through thick vegetation as fast as she could move. With her every step being boosted by wind magic, she ran at speeds rivaling a sprinting cheetah.

'_Tsk, this is still to slow! I need to go faster!' _

Ellis, Fianna and Rinslet had patiently waited for Claire and Kamito's return, but even after hours of waiting, they received no news whatsoever from the two.

At first they held onto the firm belief that 'Ren Ashbell could never be defeated'. But as time passed, and the pair still hadn't returned, they remembered the curse that Ren had received in her battle with Leonora last night.

Worried about Kamito and Claire's safety, they had fiercely debated what to do, and in the end decided to send the fastest team member, Ellis, to look for the missing duo.

'_Ren-sama, Claire-san…please be safe!'_

With her concern for her friends as her impetus, Ellis pushed beyond her limits and flew like a bullet.

'_Still not enough! Even more speed!'_

Surrounding herself with a barrier of wind, she flew without even attempting to evade trees, smashing straight through them. Though leaving such and obvious trail behind would attract the attention of other teams, Ellis ignored this and pushed forward relentlessly.

"…Ugh!"

However, having to maintain both speed enhancement magic and wind armor for such a long period of time was taking its toll. Ellis could feel her spirit energy being burned away at an alarmingly rapid rate.

'_I-Is this the fastest I can go!? N-No I have to…huh? Is that?'_

Ellis suddenly skidded to a halt. Turning her head around, she began sniffing the air.

'_I wasn't mistaken! This is—!' _

It was a scent that normally could never be found in a dense forest like this, especially during a torrential downpour. Namely, the scent of smoke.

'_Where there's smoke there's fire, and where there's fire there's Claire!'_

Speeding towards the source of the scent with newfound determination, Ellis eventually arrived at a clearing beside the rim of a waterfall. There she saw—

"What…is this?"

A desolate landscape that was entirely out of place in the lush forest. All vegetation in and around the clearing had been scorched into black charcoal. The ground itself was cracked and bone-white. The river that fed the waterfall was releasing steam and bubbling, and raindrops that hit the ground were instantly vaporized. Despite being protected by wind armor, Ellis could feel waves of heat radiating the land.

In the center of this hellish landscape was the prone figure of a young, red-haired girl and a scarlet hellcat.

"Claire!" Ellis quickly flew to the girl and lightly shook her awake.

"E-Ellis….?" Claire asked uncertainly, blinking in confusion.

"Yes, it's me! What happened here Claire? And where is Ren-sama!?" Though Ellis knew she should be giving Claire more time to recover before questioning her, the fact that a certain black-haired beauty was still missing had her in a panic.

"T-The alliance…was a trap…and…" Claire spoke haltingly, struggling to remember what had occurred.

"Y-Yes, and?" Ellis asked her to continue worriedly.

"…and…Ren-sama!" Claire's confused expression abruptly turned into one of desperation. She suddenly grabbed Ellis' collar with a vice-like grip and shook her "Save her! You have to save Ren-sama!"

"W-What do you mean!?" Ellis asked, confused.

But Claire had already fallen unconscious again, her plea for help having sapped her of all of her strength.

"Claire? Claire!? CLAAAAAIRE!"

* * *

Kamito and Milla left the cave as soon as it stopped raining. By then night had already fallen, covering the area in dense shadows. Normally one wouldn't be able to see even their feet without some sort of illumination, but the two marched on with no hesitation.

_'Well, for former 'students' of the __**Instructional School**__, this sort of darkness might as well be broad daylight' _Kamito thought to himself wryly.

_'Still…to think Mi-chan was still alive…no, I suppose it was my mistake to think that someone of her caliber could have died that easily…' _Kamito chuckled to himself dryly, glancing secretly at the young girl.

_"Whoa, whoa, master. Stop talking to yourself and explain to us what on earth is going on?" _

_ "Oh that's right, anyone who contracted with me before the __**Instructional School's **__fall wouldn't be familiar with Milla would you?" _Kamito replied _"Well…" _

Milla Bassett was the individual selected by the **Instructional School **to serve as their **Demon King's Darkness Queen.**

Like all **Elemental Lords, **the **Darkness Elemental Lord **also had a **Queen **to serve under them. The **Demon King's Darkness Queen **had the added role of keeping **Ren Ashdoll's **power in check, as it was too great for any human, even the **Demon King, **to handle.

"_I always did wonder how you managed to keep your sanity without a __**Darkness Queen**__. So you had one all along!" _

"_Yep" _

"_Hold on. Shouldn't you have realized that Milla was still alive by the fact that you didn't go insane?" _

"_Well after Mi-chan supposedly died I did kind of…sort of…went a bit crazy…" _

"_Yeah, I was there. He blew up a few mountains before Restia-nee finally got him to calm down" _

"_Ah yes. It was because he released so much of the __**Demon King's **__power that Rubia managed to pinpoint the location of the __**Instructional School's **__headquarters"_

"_Wait, if you went mad then shouldn't that mean she did die after all?" _

"_No, that was probably just an emotional reaction to the loss of a friend. Master was already a bit unstable, as he had just awoken as the __**Demon King**__, so something like that could have easily sent him on a rampage" _

"_I-I was not unstable…well maybe a little…t-that's not the issue here! The problem is why Milla is alive and what she's doing in the __**Blade Dance**__!" _

"_Huh? Your __**Darknesssss Queen **__is alive. How isss that a problem?" _

"_For someone with three heads, you're pretty stupid __**Azi Dahaka**__" _

"_W-What?" _

"_Think about it. If the __**Darkness Queen**__, who stabilizes the __**Darkness Elemental Lord's **__power, becomes an enemy, what do you think would happen?" _

"…_The Massster could go berssserk. He might even explode…literally" _

Just as the **Darkness Queen **stabilized the **Demon King**, she could also force his power to go out of control. As such, the **Darkness Queen **had the potential to be even more dangerous to the **Demon King **than the **Sacred Queen**. That was one of the reasons the **Instructional School **had chosen Milla, someone who displayed great loyalty to Kamito and would never betray him, to be a candidate for the **Darkness Queen**.

"_Indeed, if she were Mi-chan of the __**Instructional School**__, I would gladly welcome her return. But right now, she's Milla of the Principality of Rossvale. We don't know why she's participating in the __**Blade Dance**__, but all the signs she's shown us indicate that she's an enemy" _

"_Yes. Her hatred for Ordesia and her aggressive reaction to being told about the __**Demon King**__. Plus she's part of Rossvale, who has long been antagonistic towards Lugia. She seems to be opposed to all major parties our Organization is composed of. It's unfortunate, but everything seems to indicate she's now an enemy of the Master now" _

"_Still, Milla has always been very loyal to you. What could have possibly turned her against you like this?" _

"_If she was in Rossvale the entire time, she easily could have been 'reeducated'….Master, I know what you're thinking, but it's probably impossible to bring her back to our side. We don't have the time to undo indoctrination that's had four years to build up" _

"_That may be so but…She's not someone I can just give up on like that. As her patron __**Elemental Lord**__, her king, and her friend, I have an obligation to look after her" _

"_Well, that's just like you I suppose. Just make sure—" _

"_Yes yes, I'll remember our position and put the plan first" _

"_Then I suppose its fine. Be careful though. She doesn't know you're Kamito Kazehaya right now, but if she finds out…boom"_

"_Y-Yeah. I-I'll be careful not to reveal myself unless I'm certain I can convince her to switch sides. 'I' still remember what happened with Patricia [A previous __**Darkness Queen**__]…*shudders* That made 'me' a vegetarian for a few reincarnations after" _

"_Oh, you mean back when you were Kain? To be fair, you were cheating on her" _

"_With her mother no less" _

"_That was…I'm very sorry for my past selves' behavior…."_

"_That's right. You should be ashamed of yourself" _

"…_**Asmodeus, **__you were the one who convinced him it was okay"_

_"You have no evidence! Innocent until proven guilty!" _

_ "Ignoring that idiot who's perpetually in heat, remember to be careful. A single misstep and we'll have to wait for another reincarnation to get a shot at the __**Otherworldly Darkness**__"_

_ "Geez, you lot are all saying the same thing. I already said I got it. I'll make sure not to do anything that might make Milla to suspicious until—" _

"Oi. Ashbell"

"Ah, what is it Mi-chan?"

_*Smack* _

_ "Ahahaha…whoops" _

As the sound of 72+ facepalms (and faceclaws, facetentacles, and whatever appendage) echoed in his head, Kamito slowly turned around to face Milla while sweating nervously.

"What…did you just call me?" Milla asked, trembling in rage. Her **Demon Sealing Eye **released an ominous golden light, and the enormous pressure she was emitting crushed much of the surrounding vegetation.

_'S-Since when was Mi-chan this scary!' _Kamito asked himself "S-Sorry, I just thought a pet name would help us get closer"

"Who the hell is a pet!"

"It's a figure of speech!"

* * *

** "**"Hah….hah…hah…""

Both Kamito and Milla panted heavily as they glared at each other. All around them, golden spears and swords pierced the ground, the remnants of a great battle.

"Hah…hah…stop…hah…running!"

"Hah…then…hah…stop throwing spears at—uwah!" Kamito yelped as he narrowly dodged a barrage of spears. "Okay, okay, I apologize for calling you such a childish name!"

"That's…hah…not the issue here!" Milla cried out, summoning a row of swords.

"Oh, is it not? Then what is it?" Kamito asked _'Since she reacted like that, she definitely remembers that I used to call her that. But…' _

"The issue is…" Milla raising up her hand threateningly _'I don't want to be reminded of Kamito-sama's death by someone like you!' _

"Y-Yes?"

"…no, never mind. I was just reminded of something unpleasant so I lashed out. I apologize" Milla put her hand down listlessly, dematerializing the swords _'I can't afford to antagonize her too much right now…I still need her to get to the fake __**Demon King**__. At very least, I should wait until I get the chance to eliminate her whole team' _

"W-Well since you apologized, I'll forgive you" Kamito answered _'So now I'm something unpleasant, huh? For Mi-chan to say something like that…she really has been brainwashed by Rossvale' _

"Thanks for that" Milla said with gritted teeth _'Making me apologize to you of all people…I'll make you pay Ren Ashbell!__**' **_

**"***Ahem* Anyway, what was it that you wanted to say to me before this whole thing started?" Kamito changed the subject.

"Hm, right. Considering how late it is, we should consider making camp for the night"

Even though it was the territory of the **Wind Elemental Lord**, they were still in a dangerous spirit forest. When the sun fell, dangerous beasts and Demon Spirits awoke to hunt. It was an extremely hazardous environment for two people to be alone in. Well for two normal people at least.

"Eh, we can push forwards a bit more. I'm used to blade dancing at night anyway"

"Blade dancing at night…is it?" Milla asked with eyes full of disgust

"I'm not talking about the euphemism for nocturnal activities here…well it's not like I'm not familiar with that either"

"…." Milla's repulsed expression became even more disgusted

"Judging by your expression, you aren't familiar with that particular activity? Fufu, would you like me to teach you?"

"You're actions are totally that of a criminal" Milla said coldly

"Ara? Are you perhaps scared? Don't worry, I'll hold your hand the whole way"

"Look here you—!"

"! !"

As if signaled, both of the girls (?) immediately dove to the ground. An instant later ghostly fireball flew past them.

_'A scouting spirit, huh?'_

It was probably a spirit sent by another team to look for enemies. Though Kamito or Milla could easily destroy it, doing so would alert the team that sent it where they were.

Both of them could probably take on a team by themselves under normal conditions, but Milla had used up most of her spirit energy in her battle with Kamito. Meanwhile Kamito had received some damage protecting Milla and still was feeling residue effects from Est's curse.

Most importantly though was the fact that they both wanted to sleep and fighting a team now would be annoying.

After a circling the area a few times, the scouting spirit flew off into the night.

"Looks like it's gone" Milla declared, getting up and brushing dirt off her uniform.

"Yeah" Kamito replied, also picking himself up.

Continuing as if nothing had happened, the two walked along the muddy ground in silence.

"Hey Milla" Kamito asked, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"You're really quite impressive, being able to control a spirit like **Crusaders **at such a young age. What's your secret?" Kamito said

_'So she's trying to find information on my spirit now?' _Milla thought to herself "Sorry, but even if we're allied, I'm not going to divulge any information on my spirit"

"Uh, I totally wasn't asking anything about it though?" Kamito replied in confusion "Well if talking about your spirit is a bad topic, how about your Wish? What's your reason for entering the **Blade Dance**?"

"Is that really any of your business?"

"Oh, don't be like that. Hey, I'll tell you mine first. It's to have a lifetime supply of cotton candy!" Kamito lied bold facedly.

"Are you [censored] serious!? You entered the **Blade Dance **for something like that!?" Milla burst out.

"Milla, Milla, Milla, you don't seem to understand" Kamito shook his head, as if disappointed "It's a lifetime supply. Of cotton candy. Not a lifetime supply of cotton or of candy but a lifetime supply of cotton candy."

"I heard you the first time…" Milla sighed _'Is she pretending to be stupid to make me lower my guard?' _

"So anyway, what would you wish for if you win?"

"My Wish is…the eternal glory and prosperity of the Principality of Rossvale" Milla answered mechanically.

"Surely that's not it?"

_'Of course it isn't….' _Milla thought to herself

"Yes, that's it. I have no other wish"

"…I see" Kamito answered sadly.

* * *

After finishing their conversation regarding Wishes, Kamito and Milla did not speak another word to each other. They continued to trek in silence for a period of time until—

_"Kamito. We really need to talk"_

Kamito was telepathically contacted by Restia.

"Hey Milla, I'm going to relieve myself. Can we stop for a moment?" Kamito lied

"Tsk…make it quick"

Getting his 'ally's' permission, Kamito walked purposefully into the dark wood, before stopping next to a large tree".

"Good. You're here" Restia's voice came from behind.

"Restia! I know that Milla is a potential danger, but you're actions today were too—!?" Kamito's words were cut off suddenly after laying eyes on Restia.

The Darkness Spirit's arms were covered with ugly, black, burns. Her prided hair was disheveled and her eyes revealed her exhaustion.

"WhO diD tHiS!?" Kamito growled in rage, a dark aura pouring out of him, disintegrating the rocks and trees about him.

"Calm down Kamito. This sort of thing will heal easily for a spirit like me" Restia said soothingly

"Even so!...no you're right. Sorry for my outburst" Kamito apologized, after taking in a deep breath.

"Fufu, not at all. That you'd get so angry on my behalf makes me a bit happy" Restia chuckled, her eyes twinkling"…But that's not what I called you here for. I need to report something to you.

"Right. What is it?

"It's about your teammate. Rubia's sister, Claire"

* * *

"Aah…Ren-sama…Ren-sama…"

Claire was lying unconscious in her tent, back in the safety of Fianna's Sanctuary. Sweating profusely, she called out to her idol in her sleep.

"H-How is she?' Rinslet asked worriedly, bringing warm soup for Fianna, who was healing Claire's injuries.

"She has a high fever and a few scrapes, but she'll recover" Fianna declared.

"Thank goodness…" Rinslet let out a sigh of relief upon hearing Fianna's diagnosis

"What about Ren-chan? Did you find any clues about where she could be?" Fianna asked

"The knight captain summoned some wind spirits to search for Ren-san, but she hasn't found any traces. I'd love to search myself with Fenrirbut…"

"…Going out in the forest at night is too dangerous…" Fianna bit her lip in frustration.

"You haven't found…Ren-sama…?"

"Claire! You're up already?"

"I-I have to look for Ren-sama!" Ignoring her current situation, Claire struggled to sit up.

"What do you think you're doing!? You can't move in your condition!" Fianna scolded loudly.

"B-But…!"

"If you went out there in your current condition, you'd just end up as animal feed." Rinslet reprimanded "We're planning on conducting a search tomorrow morning, but we can only do it once you recover, so just rest up for now"

"Y-Yes…" Claire said, with an uncharacteristically meek expression.

"What's all this commotion? It's hard to concentrate on summoning spirits with all this—Ah! You're awake Claire?" Ellis said, coming into the tent.

"Any progress in the search?" Rinslet asked

"…" Ellis only shook her head.

"I see…." Fianna said forlornly.

"A-Ah, anyway, what happened at the alliance meeting anyway? We still haven't heard the whole story yet" Rinslet changed the subject, trying to dispel the uneasy atmosphere.

"The alliance turned out to be a trap, but Ren-sama was able to fight evenly against the Rupture Division's ace, Milla Basset. However, that black knight from Team Inferno suddenly interrupted the fight, and both Milla and Ren-sama were knocked off the cliff." Claire explained.

"So it was **Nepenthes Lore**…" Fianna mumbled. Remembering the unsettling aura the black knight had, everyone in the tent shuddered.

"Yes, it was that _thing_. That darkness spirit, the one that supposedly used by be contracted with Ren-sama was also there"

"Eh? Her? Why would she be one Team Inferno?"

"I don't know, but Ren-sama was making a very sad expression when she appeared…She hurt Ren-sama. I definitely won't forgive her!" Claire exclaimed heatedly.

"C-Calm down Claire. What happened next?"

"After that I….huh?...just….what…happen….?" Claire suddenly collapsed in the middle of her sentence.

"C-Claire!?" Rinslet exclaimed worriedly

"Don't worry, she's just asleep" Fianna said pacifyingly "It sounds like we've heard most of the story, so let's just let her rest for now"

"Eh? But what about…?" Ellis asked, remembering the scorched landscape Claire had been in

"Hm? What is it Captain?"

"No, never mind. You're right, let's let Claire rest"

* * *

**(Several hours ago) **

_'Tsk, I know you care for Milla, but you're too reckless Kamito! Even you won't be unscathed if the __**Darkness Queen **__is out to kill you!' _Restia chided her master internally as she looked at the edge of cliff where Kamito had been standing just moments ago.

"OOOOOHHH?" Sensing its controller's displeasure, **Nepenthes Lore** let out a confused groan.

"Hah, whatever. At this point I suppose all I can do is hope that Kamito can convince Milla to join our side again." Restia said with a despondent sigh "Come on **Nepenthes**, we're—?"

"Aa-ah…R-Ren…s-sama…" A broken voice interrupted her.

"Oh…Claire Elstein, you're still here?" Restia said, turning to the red-haired girl.

"R-Ren-sama…w-where are you?"

"Hah, what's with that pathetic appearance? Are you really Rubia's sister?" Restia asked with a disappointed sigh.

Indeed, Claire's current state couldn't be described as anything but pathetic. Her hair was a mess and had lost all luster. Her arms and legs were covered in grimy mud. Her normally vibrant eyes were dull and lifeless. It was an image that seemed completely impossible to connect to the normally prideful Claire.

"R-Ren-sama…d-don't leave me…" Not noticing her own state, Claire desperately crawled towards the cliff face "I-I…don't want to be alone again…"

"This is going beyond pathetic…It was a mistake to let someone like you get close to my Master. Rather than support her in this little tournament, you'll probably just hinder her" Restia said irritably _'…huh, how unlike me. I guess Kamito's actions are affecting me more than I thought'_

"! !" As if hearing Restia's words for the first time, Claire slowly got to her feet and glared at Restia "You…you're the one who did this! You hurt Ren-sama!"

"While I won't deny that I'm the one responsible for Ren's current predicament, you can rest assured that I care more about her wellbeing than—!?"

"AAAAAAaaaaAAAAaaaAaAhhHHhHhHHhHHHHH! ! !"

As Claire roared with rage, furious, blood-red flames erupted all around her. Restia and **Nepenthes **leapt to the left as a gout of the destructive flame shot towards them.

"What…the hell…is this!?" Restia exclaimed, staring at Claire's flame-clad form.

"Die…die die die die die die DIE DIE DIE! ! !" Claire screamed, her rage manifesting as an all-enveloping, crimson inferno. No semblance of sanity could be seen in her blazing eyes.

"N-No way!" Restia exclaimed as the flames began to chase after **Nepenthes**.

The flames that Claire had conjured was no natural fire. No, it was not even a flame that the most powerful of spirit magic could hope to replicate. It was a dark, ominous, unearthly flame. It was a flame that defied the natural order, a flame that even the **Elemental Lords **feared.

"Elstein's true flame…**End of Vermillion**…" Restia breathed out in awe, as the world around her burned.

* * *

"So it awoke at a time like this…" Kamito groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose "…Well, no matter. What's important is that you escaped safety."

"Hmph, as if I'd be killed by someone who has no control over her own power" Restia said scornfully

"Well, an uncontrolled fire is certainly the most dangerous kind" Kamito said

"Touché…but it's quite vexing to be lectured by you of all people" Restia said in mock anger.

"…It feels kind of weird to me too, yet somewhat pleasant as well." Kamito said

"Is that so? Anyway, now that Elstein's True Flame has awoken, you should be more cautious of Claire Elstein. With those flames and the **Scarlet Valkyrie **by her side, she could become a great threat. She could become a **Hero**" Restia warned.

"A **Hero** is it?...Even so, I won't 'remove' her. Even if Rubia-nee allowed it, I—"

"Yes, yes, don't worry, I'm aware of how soft hearted you are, so I won't suggest something like that" Restia said, waving off Kamito's concerns "…'you' have always had a weakness for redheads…"

"What was that?" Kamito asked

"No, it's nothing. Claire seems to worship you, so she isn't really the biggest concern at the moment I suppose. Focusing on Milla for now is probably best"

"Oi Ashbell. Where are you?" As if on cue, Milla's voice sounded off in the dark forest.

"Looks like she's done waiting. Sorry Restia, but—"

"Yeah, I'm off. I need some time to recover from these wounds anyway" Restia turned to leave "Ah, but if you need my help, feel free to cry for rescue"

"She always needs to have the last word, doesn't she?" Kamito sighed.

"So there you are. What took so….I see…" Milla's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Yes, as expected of you….just to make sure we're on the same page, what exactly are you seeing?" Kamito asked, carefully taking a step back

"What sort of test is that supposed to be? Of course I'm talking about this campsite you found. Though I hate to praise someone like you, this really is quite an excellent location" Milla answered

"Yes…yes this certainly is a great campsite. Which I found."

"? Is something wrong? You're speaking strangely"

"No it's…I'm probably just tired"

* * *

Kamito and Milla warmed themselves besides a fire spirit crystal. Because neither of them had any sort of tent or transportable shelter, they were hiding behind a large rock to protect themselves from the elements.

"Ren, are you cold?" Est, having returned to her girl form, tightly gripped Kamito's arm.

"I'm okay. How are you?" Kamito lightly caressed the sword spirit's hair, causing her to squint happily.

"I'm fine because Ren is so warm…" Est said while rubbing her face against Kamito's arm

"…So the intel that the **Strongest Blade Dancer **is attracted to women is true." Milla cast a cold gaze at Kamito.

"While I won't deny it, just how exactly is everyone getting this information on me? I remember Leonora making a quip about my preferences before" Kamito asked the heterochromatic girl _'Could the Organization have a traitor?' _

"I don't know the details, but supposedly an Elfim woman sold information about you to Rossvale's intelligence department. Most of the information she gave wasn't that useful, like what your favorite color is or which hand you use to—"

"B-Blatant lies! I don't know what she said, but those are all lies!" Kamito exclaimed

_"Ha ha, Lily strikes again" _

_ "If she hadn't been picked up by the __**Instructional School**__, she probably would have made a great merchant. A black market one that is" _

_ "I always did wonder how she paid for that solid gold toilet" _

"While I personally don't care that much about your personal information, the informant did say you have an unhealthy obsession over flat-chested girls. Will I have to sleep with an eye open tonight?" Milla continued, ignoring Kamito's protestations.

"Where the hell did that even come from!?" Kamito yelled.

_"Uh, well Restia-nee is pretty flat…" _

_ "I guess 'unhealthy obsession over a particular flat-chested girl' is more accurate?" _

_ "….I am so telling Restia you just said" _

_ "NO! Please, have mercy master!" _

"This silence of yours is all the answer I need" Milla said, her gaze becoming even colder

"W-Wow, I sure am hungry! You two must be hungry too, right? Why don't we eat dinner?" Kamito tried changing the subject.

"Yes, I'm hungry"

"Hm, I am rather hungry so that's not a bad idea" Milla said, taking out a small tube.

"Eh? What's that?" Kamito asked

"A nutrient pill. One of these will suffice as a meal" Milla said, opening the tube and taking out a small capsule.

"Ah, I remember those. Tastes awful, but they're pretty useful for long missions" Kamito said in recognition. _'Back in the __**Instructional School**__, that's almost all we ate…"_

"!? How do you know about these!? The recipe is a secret of—!" Milla cut herself off mid-sentence _'No, I can't reveal that I'm a former 'student' of the __**Instructional School**__ to an Ordesian!' _

_ 'Ah, right! Most people wouldn't know about those!' _Kamito realized "How do I know about those pills, you ask? Well…I don't really know about those pills in particular. We just use something similar in Ordesia sometimes. Is there something special about those pills?"

"Is that so…so you don't know anything, huh? Then it doesn't really matter I guess." Milla concealed a sigh of relief

"*Ahem* Well anyway, I happen to have some rations with me, so the pills won't be necessary" Kamito said

"Is that so? Very well then" Milla said, putting the pills back into her coat pocket.

A few moments later, an appetizing aroma drifted from behind the rock.

"Hmm, I'd prefer to have made something a bit fancier, but considering what we have, I guess this will do" Kamito declared, presenting his finished meal

It was a simple dish, just some bread and smoked meat with a few spices, but compared to Milla's pills, it was infinitely more appealing.

"...Kamito, hurry and let me try it."

"What am I going to do with you, Est..." Smiling wryly, Kamito tore a piece of bread and placed it in Est's mouth.

"This is delicious, Kamito." Est expressionlessly chewed the bread

"Ha ha, you flatter me" Kamito said, also taking a bite.

"…" Milla glared at the two silently.

"Don't be so cold. We're allies after all, aren't we?" Kamito asked, offering Milla some steaming bread.

"...I will not be bought with food."

"I'm not buying you with food. This is just a toast to our alliance."

"Hmm…."

"What, are you worried it's poisoned or something?" Kamito tore off a piece of the bread and ate it "There. See, it's perfectly safe"

_"...Back in the __**Instructional School**__, simple meals like this were considered a feast…hmph, well not that Rossevale's military division is that much better"_ Milla thought to herself, silently received the bread and took a cute little bite. "….it's….not bad"

Despite her dismissive words, a small smile flashed briefly across Milla's face.

"…" Kamito stared at Milla as if he had seen an extraterrestrial lifeform.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Milla asked coolly

"Nope. Just a pair of eyes, a nose and a mouth" Kamito said happily

"What's with that amused expression of yours? Is my face that funny to you?"

"Fufu, do you really want to know the answer to that?"

"Tch, just go back to eating, Ordesian"

"Please, just call me Ren. We're friends now, aren't we?"

"…"

"Whoa, that glare would scare off even Arch-demon spirits. Very impressive"

"…"

"Okay, okay, fine. If you really think you need to use an honorific, then you can call me Ren-nee-sama!"

"!..."

"Put down that spear please…"

* * *

"Fuah…"

"Ah…that really hit the spot"

After eventually finishing their 'conversation' the three finished their late-night dinner.

"Well it's really late, so it's probably time for you to sleep, Est" Kamito gently rubbed Est on the head.

"Yes, goodnight" Est placed her head on Kamito's lap and dispersed into particles of light, turning into a beautiful sword.

"How about you?" Kamito asked as he rested the sleeping **Demon Slayer** lightly against the rock. "You must be tired, considering how busy it was today"

"Are you treating me as a child?"

"Askes the child" Kamito answered with a decidedly unladylike snort "Even if you're a fully-fledged soldier, that doesn't exempt you of being a child"

"Hmph, I am neither a soldier nor a child. My existence is that of a tool" Milla said with finality _'A tool that's lost its master….' _

_ 'Well her perception of herself hasn't changed in the slightest at least. But…' _Kamito thought to himself "…If you really are just a 'tool', then why do you show so much emotion? From my point of view, you're very human"

"Tsk, what would you know—!?"

"Everything"

"Wha—?"

"When it comes to being raised as a tool, I know all about it. Even if you were once a tool, the current you is definitely a person" Kamito declared.

_'Tsk, what's with her confident expression? As if people born in the normal world can understand those raised in the shadows!' _Milla thought angrily.

"Ha ha, don't believe me? I suppose I can't blame you" Kamito said with a shrug "But even if you don't believe that I can understand you, at least believe that I like you more as a person than a tool"

"…As if I care" Milla mumbled, turning her face away.

"Fufu, are you blushing? What a cute child you are" Kamito said with a smirk

"W-What are you talking about!?" She lowered her gaze as if trying to hide her face.

_'Yeah…if she's like this, then I'm certain Milla wasn't brainwashed by Rossvale. She's even more emotional than when we were in the __**Instructional School**__." _Kamito thought to himself

_ "If that's true, then why is she opposing us? The __**Darkness Queen **__should have no reason to be enemies with the __**Demon King**__." _

_ "I…I don't know." _

_ "She could simply be faking emotion. In missions where one interacts with many people, assassins need to be able to feign normalcy after all. You should know that better than anyone" _

_ "That is true…" _

_ "I understand your desire to return Milla to the fold, but we still can't get a good idea of her motives. For now, let's wait and see some more"_

_ "...Very well then" _

"? You've been silent for a while. Are you getting sleepy?"

"Yeah, a bit. Dealing with children is quite tiring after all" Kamito said with an exaggerated yawn.

"You…no, I won't fall for your provocations anymore"

"Trying to act all mature now? You really are like a child now…"

"I told you, that won't…" Milla trailed of mid-sentence, looking around warily "…hey"

"Yeah, I sense them too. How rude of them to visit this late at night without invitation" Kamito said, putting a hand on Est's hilt "Oi, come out. Don't even think about running"

"Ah, we got found out…"

A girl's voice came from behind the rock.

"Well it is Ashbell-sama after all"

"But who is that she's with? I don't recognize her"

From the opposite side, two more voices were heard. Despite their positioning being a textbook setup for an ambush, the approaching girls were surprisingly not emitting any hostile intent.

"?" Kamito tilted his head slightly

"What is it?"

"Hmm…these voices seem vaguely familiar" Kamito said

"? Well whatever." Milla shrugged off Kamito's statement "Show yourselves!"

"Kyaa! Too bright!"

Milla manifested a glowing sword with spirit magic. Illuminated by the swords glow, the surrounding girls' appearances were revealed.

Their uniforms were very similar to Milla's, however the uniform's color scheme was reversed. Opposite of the Rupture Division's uniforms, theirs was mainly red with white decorative lines. It was a uniform familiar to both of them

"The Holy Kingdom of Lugia…" Milla whispered

_ 'Ah, they're part of Luminaris' team…no wait, this is one of the other teams from Lugia' _Kamito thought to himself.

The Holy Kingdom of Lugia was a large nation on par with the Ordesian Empire, so it was a given that they could send multiple teams to represent them in the **Blade Dance**. Unlike the Ordesian teams, though, all three of Lugian teams were associated with the Organization to some extent, so the girls before Kamito should be allies. However…

"Ah, now I remember where I've seen that girl before! She's the captain of the Rossvale team!"

"Eh? Why's a Rossvale brat with Ashbell-sama?"

"Hmph, the sound of chatting insects really is grating"

"Wha—!? Once we squash you, you'll see who the bug is!"

_'Yare yare, what a situation we have on our hands'_ Kamito thought to himself as Milla and the Lugia girls jeered at each other.

Rossvale was once part of Lugia but declared its independence relatively recently and became its own country. Naturally, Lugia did not take kindly to this and declared war, seeking to reclaim their lost territory. The war was a brutal war, with many atrocities being committed but eventually Rossvale won. Even though they were technically at peace currently, they were still bitter enemies.

"Ah, I apologize. Comparing you lot to insects isn't really fair"

"? I-Is that so. W-Well good"

"I was apologizing to all the insects of the world"

"You—!"

_'Hah, this is going to end in a fight, isn't it?' _Kamito predicted

_"Yep. This is going to be glorious. I just wish I had some popcorn" _

_ "H-Hey, shouldn't you being trying to resolve this peacefully? I mean those girls from Lugia are allies right?" _

_ "Eh, the purpose of the extra teams from Lugia is to assist the main teams. Feeding my team Magic Stones falls under assistance. Besides, they won't die…probably" _

_ "You're terrible…I like it" _

"Ah, I've had enough you brat!"

"I agree. I think I've reached the limit of tolerating you lot in my presence"

_'Ha ha, I've been totally forgotten haven't I?' _Kamito thought wryly to himself _'Well, I suppose I get to observe Milla's current fighting style a bit more'_

"Everyone, get in here!" The leader of the trio cried out, declaring the start of combat

"Yeah! _Capture the unrighteous, __**Shackles of the Criminal**__!_" Flashing shackles appeared out of thin air and trapped Milla's limbs, completely immobilizing her.

_"Swarming subjects of the night, hasten forth to slaughter my enemies!_" Another girl commanded, summoning a massive swarm of bats, which flew at the bound Milla.

_'Hm, a __**Legion**__**Spirit**__ like __**Crusaders**__, eh?' _Kamito observed.

**Legion Spirits** were contracted spirits made up of an amalgamation of several lesser spirits. Named after the most infamous spirit of that type, these spirits are famed for being difficult to handle.

_"We still think we should get royalties whenever someone uses that term" _

_ "Oh shut it __**Legion**__. Even if you got any money, you wouldn't be able to decide what to buy" _

_ "We concur/we disagree"_

_ "See what I mean?" _

_ "We understand/we have no idea what you're taking about" _

"Hmph, our coordination is flawless! Be bitten to death, Rossvale scum!" The leader of the Lugia knights declared triumphantly.

"Why are you talking about coordination when you aren't doing anything?" The knight contracted to the legion spirit asked.

"Ugh! I-I'll finish her off is she manages to escape"

"? But your close-quarters-combat ability is lower than either of ours?"

"Ugh! T-That's…"

"N-Now now, she's helpful in her own way. I mean she's like…uh….um…moral support?" The knight who summoned the shackles struggled to come up with something.

"S-Stop, t-that kind of pity just makes me feel worse!" The leader cried out, on the verge of tears.

"There, there"

"Y-Yeah, I, uh, might have gone too far there"

The two other knights comforted their despondent leader.

"Are you done with this farce yet?" A cold voice rang out from the middle of the bat swarm.

"!? H-How are you still standing!?"

"With some basic enhancement spirit magic, these bats can't even make a scratch." Milla answered

"W-Wha—!? My spirit can bite through steel!" The girl contracted with the legion spirit exclaimed.

"Is that so? Well, whatever. I'm done with you lot" Milla said in a bored tone

"Ha! What do you think you can do when you're chained up like—!?"

The girl's words were cut off in a downpour of unreasonable violence. Brightly glowing swords and spears rained down from the night sky, as if the stars were falling down from the heavens.

"GAAAh!"

"H-How ridiculous..."

"I-I'll...remember...this..."

In an instant, the Lugia team was defeated.

"Hmph, how boring" Milla muttered, as the bats and chains around her dispersed into particles.

"Methinks you overdid it, but good job" Kamito said, applauding _'...So her time at Rossvale hasn't changed her fighting style much. She still prefers to overpower enemies with overwhelming might'_

"As if being praised by you pleases me"

"Ha ha, if you say so. Perhaps you would prefer these instead?" Kamito held out a few stones.

"Their Magic Stones…when did you retrieve them?" Milla asked

"Ah, they got sent flying into the air by your little rampage, so I caught them before they could fly too far" Kamito replied "Here, hold on to these"

"Huh? Didn't we agree that I only get one out of every four stones?"

"Well, since I didn't contribute anything to this battle, I'll let you keep them"

"Hmph, if you say so" Milla took the stones with a shrug _'…Ashbell trusts me more than I thought...w-well that just proves she's a fool'_

"*Yawn* Well, it's getting pretty late. Let's go to sleep" Kamito stretched before lying down.

"Yes, that sounds great…" Milla said, letting out a cute yawn "…G-Good night"

"…W-What did you just say?" Kamito exclaimed in disbelief.

"…No, it was nothing"

* * *

**[Insert semi-witty comments here because the author is too lazy to think of some]**


	34. 31:Girl with the Demon Sealing Eye IV

**Greetings Internets...O-Oh, did all of you already stop reading this because it took to long? Sorry, but I really have been busy (well, I'm almost always busy these days). Because of that, this chapter isn't really long, but I hope you enjoy in anyway. I really don't know how much free time I'll have in the future, so I can't predict around when the next chapter will be released. Well, enjoy and review (or don't)**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

_ "Well, it's almost time for you start your first mission as the __**Darkness Queen**__. Have you packed everything?" Lily asked worriedly. _

_ "I'm fine. I even triple checked my and the rest of my teams supplies." I replied curtly, but not unkindly. _

_ We were standing in front of one of the cave-like entrances to the __**Instructional School's**__ underground base. 'We' being my new team and the members of my previous one. _

_After I was officially appointed as the __**Darkness Queen **__the executives assigned me a new team so that I could learn the leadership skills necessary to further serve Kamito-sama. Though it pained me to be separated from my king, it was nothing if it meant that I could forge myself into a more useful tool for him._

_ "This is your first time as a team leader, right Mi-chan? Make sure you're tough on any trouble makes or else they'll get completely out of hand" Kamito-sama advised._

_ "Yeah, yeah! Give them a beating and they'll fall in line!" Muir chimed in cheerfully. _

_ "Muir…when I was referring to trouble makers, just who do you think I was referring to?" Kamito-sama asked in amazement._

_ "Hm? Well…Hey! That's mean Onii-sama!" Muir shouted in outrage._

_ "Hm, sorry" Kamito said lightly, ruffling Muir's grey hair. _

_ "Tee hee, I forgive you" Muir's eyes narrowed in pleasure as she was lightly patted. _

_ "…" _

_ "Milla, you're glaring" Lily warned. It seems my jealousy made me unconsciously start staring at the two 'siblings'. _

_ "*Ahem* A-Anyway, why are you all here anyway? It's not like this mission is any worse than any of the ones I've had before." I asked, averting my eyes. _

_ "You're not convincing anyone with a smile like that" Kamito-sama said with a faint grin. _

_ "Yeah, even I can tell you're happy as can be!" Muir declared. _

_ "Ugh, even Muir? I must be losing my edge…" I mumbled. It was no secret that Muir had absolutely no talent in reading people._

_ "Tsk, mocking me even though you're just Milla" Muir said petulantly. With how childish she was, I sometimes wondered if she really was older than me. _

_ "Be careful out there Milla" Lily warned sagely, ignoring Muir's whining "It's true that your mission isn't any harder than the one's you've had before, but it isn't any easier either. Your team has some talented individuals, including a few ex-__**Queen **__candidates, but no one at our level. You'll have to be the one who carries the team through." _

_ "I understand. Becoming the __**Darkness Queen **__should have given me enough power to overcome most problems, but I'll be careful" I answered dutifully to appease the Elfim girl, before turning nervously to Kamito-sama "U-um, Kamito-sama?" _

_ "What is it?" _

_ "U-Um…w-when I get back from this mission…c-can I ask you something?" Such anxiety was unbefitting of a tool such as myself, but the weight of the request I had in mind made me nervous. _

_ "Um, okay? You can ask me right now though?" Kamito-sama said, slightly confused. _

_ "N-No way! I, um…I need the time to gather my resolve" I mumbled evasively _

_ "If you say so. I'll be waiting then" Kamito-sama said with a shrug. _

_ "Y-Yes!" I exclaimed happily, little knowing that my request would never be heard. _

_ Ah, how much I regret to this day never asking him. No, perhaps my anguish would have been worse if I had received my answer before leaving… _

_ "Well, all preparations are ready. I'll see you all in about a month's time" I said, bidding my former teammates farewell. _

_ "Wait, what did you say your mission was again?" Muir asked, just as I was about to leave. _

_ "…Seriously? You're asking now?" Kamito-sama asked incredulously. _

_ "*Sigh* Muir, I've already told you three time…this is why you're so…ah whatever, it's pointless to complain at this point" Lily said, pinching the bridge of her nose. _

"_Look, I'll only tell you this one more time, okay? Milla's mission is to infiltrate the Principality of Rossvale to steal a tactical-class military spirit"_

* * *

"Uh, hmm..."

Feeling the back of her head resting on something soft and comfortable, Milla Basset began to wake up.

'_This feeling…it's familiar…' _Milla slowly opened her eyes to see—

"Oh, up already? It isn't even dawn yet"

—The beautiful face of a certain blade dancer.

"Geh" Milla automatically groaned. The girl with heterochromatic eyes sat up as soon as she realized she had been resting on Ren's thighs.

"Wow you aren't much of a morning person are you?" Ren said with a giggle.

"No, I have the type of body that can do without sleep. It's just waking up to the sight of your face made me want to vomit." Milla answered coldly.

"And here I was thinking that we had gotten closer. I'll win you over eventually" Ren said confidently.

"Not likely…hey, why was I sleeping on your lap anyway?" Milla asked suspiciously.

"Hey, you're the one who rolled on top of me last night" Ren answered with a smile

"Wha—!?"

"Yeah, it was really cute. Like a sleepwalking child sneaking into their parents' bed" Ren said, her smile growing "I guess you unconsciously realize that like me quite a bit, huh?"

"That is completely impossible! Quit being delusional you fool!" Milla shouted

"Fufu, if you say so~"

"How someone as frivolous as you became so strong is beyond me…" Milla sighed

"Hm? What was that?"

"I said—Get down!" Interrupting her own sentence, Milla suddenly dived at Ren.

"Wha—?"

"It's an enemy spirit! Quick, get out of sight!" Milla hastily whispered into Ren's ear.

Ren silently nodded in response and crawled behind the rock they had been sleeping beside. From overhead, the sound of feathered wings flapping could be heard.

"Is it gone?" Milla whispered to Ren.

"No, it's still…hey, that's Ellis' Simorgh!" Ren suddenly exclaimed, leaping on top of the rock, abandoning all semblance of stealth.

"I-Idiot! What are you doing!?' Milla exclaimed

"Calm down. That wind spirit is contracted to one of my comrades. Looks like it was sent out to find me" Ren said as she waved her hands about, signaling to the bird-like spirit. Soon after, the wind spirit slowly landed before Kamito and Milla.

"Hey there. Did everyone else manage to find Claire? Are they all still safe?" Ren asked the spirit.

Simorgh nodded as it crooned softly, indicating an affirmative.

"Ah, that's good to hear. I was worried Claire didn't make it back" Ren sighed in relief.

"Hm, this wind spirt…I presume it's contracted to the Fahrengart heir?" Milla asked curiously.

"Oh, you sure did your homework. Yep, this is Ellis' spirit" Ren answered petting the spirit lightly.

"Hm. It seems the famed Fahrengart family isn't all that impressive, if this is what they've given their heir" Milla said disdainfully "Really, what a—"

"Okay, stop right there" Ren said, lightly striking the top of Milla's head.

"Ah! What was that for!?" Milla exclaimed angrily.

"There are some things you can and can't say, especially to your allies" Ren replied "Now apologize to Simorgh"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Apologize" Ren said. It seemed that she was completely serious.

"Why should I have to do something like that" Milla asked, annoyed.

"Did you forget? Right now you're an ally of my team. Though the two of us managed to come to an agreement, the rest of my team still have a bad impression of you, what with you trying to trick us at first" Ren lectured the younger girl "While I find your hostile attitude somewhat charming, I doubt the rest of my team will be so open minded about it. If you're to work on the same side as them, you'll have to get along at least a little bit."

"Tsk" Milla clicked her tongue in irritation. Though it pained her to admit it, Ren was right.

"Well?"

"Fine. I apologize for insulting you and your master" Milla grudgingly said to Simorgh.

"?" The bird-like spirit tilted its head sideways questioningly.

"Hey! It doesn't even understand anything I said does it!? What was even the point of apologizing!?" Milla whirled at Ren in a rage.

"W-Well it was to make sure you had the r-right attitude when you met my t-teammates" Ren said unconvincingly as she tried to stifle her giggles.

"YOOOOUUUUU!"

* * *

_'Ha ha, I certainly have never seen this side of Milla before' _Kamito thought to himself happily as he watched Milla fume.

He had just sent Simorgh back to the Team Scarlet's **Stronghold **and was cleaning up the traces of the campground alongside Milla.

_"Hm. She always was uncharacteristically emotional for a 'student' of the __**Instructional School**__, but the current her would have been disposed of as a liability in a heartbeat" _

_ "Too human to be of use, huh?" _

_ "Well I for one am happy about this change…now if only she weren't siding with an enemy" _Kamito thought with a wistful smile.

"Hey, what are you smiling about?" Milla asked suspiciously. Though she had calmed down a bit, she was still a bit peeved.

"Nothing in particular. I'm just in a good mood" Kamito replied.

"Forget I asked. Let's get going then. No one should be able to tell anyone was here." Milla said, looking over the former campground with satisfaction.

"What about breakfast?" Kamito asked

"What, can the **Strongest Blade Dancer **not survive missing a single—"

*Rumble*

Milla's question was cut off by a magnificently loud noise coming from her stomach.

"…"

"…"

For a moment, neither of them could speak.

"….Don't"

"What, can the elite of Rossvale not survive missing a—"

"I said don't!"

In the end they decided to eat while walking.

* * *

Claire was lying curled in a ball in her tent. Though she still felt sluggish from her fever, she was healthy enough to remain lucid.

"Ren-sama…" Softly mumbling that name for the hundredth time, Claire let out a despairing sigh.

Absentmindedly, she cast a glance towards the little mirror by the bed side.

"What a pathetic looking face…" Claire said as soon as she saw her reflection. Her prided hair was in a mess, and her eyes were all red from crying all night "…Even though I promised I'd never cry until I saw Nee-sama again…"

On the little table, there was breakfast covered with a sheet of cloth, probably brought by Rinslet. However, Claire had no appetite.

_'Ren-sama…without you…what can I do?' _Claire though to herself, tears threatening to well up again _'what…is this pain I feel in my chest? Why won't it stop?' _

Just as Clair was about to sigh again, something squirmed beneath her blanket.

"What?" Puzzled, she pulled away the blanket to find her hell cat spirit enveloped in gentle warm flames "Scarlet..."

Despite being in a weakened state the cat still stayed by Claire's side to provide warmth.

"Meow..."

"...Y-Yes. As her comrade, I must have faith in Ren-sama." Encouraged by Scarlet, Claire rubbed her eyes. Patting her face, she tied her hair with her favorite ribbons.

"...That's right. I can't give up. There's no way Ren-sama would die from something like that." Her spirit renewed, she got up and started eating breakfast in large mouthfuls. She ignored her training in etiquette, seeking only to get as much energy as possible, so she could go out to search for Ren.

Suddenly, she heard a clatter of footsteps. A moment later the entrance to the tent was flipped open with a smack, revealing a frantic Rinslet.

"Claire! We found her!"

* * *

After walking for a few hours, Kamito finally returned to Team Scarlet's **Stronghold**. At the skillfully concealed entrance in the forest, his comrades were already out to greet him.

"""Seriously, how much are you trying to worry us!?""" Ellis, Rinslet and Fianna simultaneously yelled as soon as they saw him

"What, no 'welcome back' from you girls? How cold" Kamito asked with fake hurt.

"Oh, sorry. Welcome— Wait no! You aren't talking your way out of this!" Rinslet caught herself.

"That's right! We know you're strong, but this time you really worried us!" Fianna declared.

"You're right. This time, I really caused of you trouble. Sorry" Kamito said, bowing his head in apology.

"...Sob... Sob..."

"?" Surprised by the sound of crying, Kamito raised his face to see that Claire's ruby-like eyes were filled with tears.

"H-Hey, Claire!?"

Kamito frantically placed his hands on her shoulders

"Idiot... Seriously, I was so worried... Wuaaaaaah!"

*Thud thud* Clenching her fists, she beat Kamito's chest.

"Claire... I'm sorry." Faced with Claire acting like this, Kamito could do nothing but gently caress her head.

"Wah... Sob... I-Idiot..." Claire blubbered, wiping off her tears.

"Because she was worrying about you, she cried the whole night." Rinslet whispered into Kamito's ears.

"Is that so?"

"L-Liar! I didn't cry!" Claire's face instantly turned burning red.

"Oh my, trying to deceive us is pointless."

"! ! !"

"In any case, it's great that Claire is fine." Smiling wryly, Kamito continued to caress her head "Speaking of which, how did you manage to escape **Nepenthes Lore**?"

"That…I'm not sure. I think she just lost interest once you were gone…" Claire frowned, struggling to remember.

"A-Ah, no, it's fine. You don't have to push yourself" Kamito said reassuringly _'So she doesn't remember fighting Restia…' _

"S-Sorry…"

"No really, don't worry about it. A-Anyway, I have an announcement to make" Kamito changed the subject.

"Hm?" All the girls tilted their head in puzzlement.

"Uh, yeah. It's kind of surprising, so you might want to brace yourselves, okay?" Kamito said carefully.

"Okay…?'

"No, like really. It's kind of—Ah, whatever. It's probably faster if you see for yourselves" Kamito said as he turned around and waved his hand at the trees behind him. "You can come out now."

"Yes." Milla said shortly, appearing from the depths of the trees.

"...Uh?"

"...A pleasure to meet you all." Milla stepped forward and politely bowed her head towards the girls. A close glance would reveal that she had a slightly disgusted expression as she did so.

"Ah…Likewise?" Though confused, Ellis, Fianna and Rinslet all returned her greeting politely.

However Claire—

"BURN TO CINDERS!"

—Quickly summoned her **Flame Tongue **and swiped at Milla the flame whip.

"Hmph" In response, Milla calmly summoned regiment of knight spirits to defend.

"HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE HERE!? BURN!" As Claire roared in anger, the flames of her whip became darker. Though normally she wouldn't have been able to do much damage to the knight spirits, she unconsciously called upon the power of her family's legendary flame, and her whip cut through several of the knights with ease.

"Tsk, she's better than I thought" Milla exclaimed "Then in that case—"

"Stop right there you two"

Before the battle could get any more heated, Kamito stepped in between them.

"But she's the one who—!"

"I'm just—"

"Calm. Down." Though Kamito did not raise his voice, both Claire and Milla felt an overwhelming pressure from his words. Claire reluctantly released her waffe and Milla had her knights stand down.

"Um…what exactly is going on here?" Fianna asked in confusion. A glance at Ellis and Rinslet showed that they also had no idea what was happening.

"To put it simply, this young lady here is Milla Bassett, captain of Rossvale's Rupture Division" Kamito answered.

"""! ! !"""

In an instant, Ellis and Rinslet summoned their elemental waffe and Fianna called forth her contracted spirit. Kamito duly noted that their summoning speed was faster than normal.

"Fufufu, I was wondering how we'd get revenge on the witch who dared trick Ren-chan. Good job bringing her to us" Fianna laughed evilly, a black aura beginning to surround her.

"No that's wrong Fianna-san. This isn't revenge but justice" Ellis said glaring at Milla

"Yes that's right. As nobles we can't allow treacherous scum like her to remain in the honored **Blade Dance.**" Rinslet said, aiming her bow at Milla.

"Hah…As I said earlier, calm down already. There isn't any reason to fight Milla" Kamito said with a long suffering sigh.

"What!? Why!?"

"Well right now we're allied, right?" Kamito said matter-of-factly

"EEEEEH!?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention that?"

* * *

"Whew, that took a lot more effort than it should have…"

Having retired into his tent, Kamito let out a deep sigh. He had spent the last several hours convincing the rest of his team accept Milla as an ally. Though he managed to persuade them not to try to kill her, they were still by no means on friendly terms.

'_Ugh, so let's see…I owe Ellis seven sparing sessions, Rinslet five tea parties, Claire eight trips to a bakery of her choice and Fianna two dances…plus she wants me to smack her brother once…I think that's it?' _Kamito tried memorizing the various promises he made to pacify his teammates.

"_You also owe them all dinner at the most expensive restaurant in Ragna Ys" _

"_Ah, right…damn, I'm going to have to borrow money from Lily again, won't I?"_

"Um, Ren-sama? Are you still awake?" Claire's voice was heard from the entrance.

"Yeah"

Hearing Kamito respond, Claire entered lightly

"…"

"…"

For a moment neither of them said anything.

"Hey, Ren-sama..."

"Hmm?"

Claire was the first to speak up.

"Do we really need to team up with _her_?"

"As I said earlier, we'll need a reliable ally if we're to fight Team Inferno and the **Demon King**" Kamito answered.

"But surely there are better people to ally with! She's already proven that she can't be trusted!" Claire exclaimed.

"I know we didn't exactly have the best first meeting, but I worked things out with Milla. While I understand it's too much to ask you to just trust her, at least give her a chance. Please. For me" Kamito said beseechingly.

"Fine…" Claire said reluctantly "…But Ren-sama, I feel like there's something I need to say"

"What is it?"

"You know, ever since Rubia-neesama left, I've been alone…." Claire began.

"…" Though Kamito wasn't entirely sure where she was going, he decided to remain silent.

"…I used to see everyone else as enemies and trusted no one…" Claire continued "…But now, it's different…Fianna, Ellis, Rinslet, you…I finally found people I consider p-precious comrades…m-maybe even f-family…"

Perhaps due to embarrassment, Claire's face was as red as a burning fire.

"…"

"But because I finally found people I can trust…" Claire said, her expression turning dark "…There's no way I'll let _anyone_ take them away from me. If they try, I'll…I'll…"

Claire looked down and began to mutter ominously, almost as if in a trance. As she did, sparks of a dark red flame began to flicker from her red hair.

"Claire! Calm down! No one is going anywhere!" Kamito interrupted Claire and hugged her tightly

"B-But you…you…" Claire raised her face to meet Kamito's, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I really did worry didn't I? I'm really, really sorry about that…" Kamito apologized "…But you know Claire…"

"W-What is it?"

"Did you forget? I'm the **Strongest Blade Dancer**. There's nothing in this world that's a danger to me."

"…ha ha…ahaha! You're right. How rude of me to forget" Claire said with a sniffle.

"There's nothing for you to fear. After all, this Ren Ashbell would never let anything happen to her precious comrades."

* * *

"Ren Ashbell's precious comrades, huh..."

After seeing Claire off, Kamito sprawled himself on top of his futon, staring aimlessly at the ceiling of his tent.

_"Is something the matter, master?" _

"No…it's nothing. More importantly, what did you make of what just happened?"

_"Just now and when Claire attacked Milla…that was definitely __**End of Vermillion**__" _

_ "Looks like we can confirm that Restia's report last night was accurate" _

"I thought as much…'I' seem to have an inexorable fate with that flame…"

_"Hm. Well at least it seems she isn't even aware of it yet"_

_ "Be careful though. It ssseemed to me that her awakening hasss left her…unssstable…"_

_ "Oh, that's something you're familiar with, right master?" _

"Ha ha ha…screw you"

_"It is true that you'll have to be a bit more delicate around Claire now. If something triggers her in her current state, who knows what could happen" _

"Great. So I have to convince Milla to join us, tiptoe around Claire…and win the **Blade Dance**."

_"Don't forget killing the __**Otherworldly Darkness **__and reestablishing yourself as the __**Darkness Elemental Lord**__" _

"Right…I getting dinner first though"

* * *

For dinner that day, a small party was held to celebrate Kamito's safe return. On the dinner table made from tree trunks, all sorts of delicious food were laid out. Honey spread on bread. Cooked beans. Wild herb and mushroom salad. Laurenfrost style stew. River fish pie. The dessert menu was a sumptuous feast made from canned fruit.

"The affluence of you Ordesians…disgusts me" Milla exclaimed with surprise upon seeing the food. It seemed like Milla gave up trying to act politely.

"No one invited you to eat. Rather, you should thank Ren-san for even being allowed to sit with us" Rinslet, who had cooked most of the food, responded angrily.

"N-Now, now…Milla comes from a poor family so this kind of thing is a bit overwhelming for her." Kamito said pacifyingly _'In the __**Instructional School**__, we couldn't even dream about something this extravagant. And this is just camping out.' _

"I-Is that so? Then _noblesse oblige_ dictates that I—"

"Acting all superior just because your family is rich? This is why Ordesians are so…"

"Hmph! Well I suppose I shouldn't expect a commo—mmph!"

Rinslet was suddenly cut off as Kamito put a hand over her mouth and dragged her away.

"R-Ren-san, what is the meaning of this!" Rinslet cried indignantly

"Look, I know that Milla is being really rude, but can you please try to get along with her. It would mean a great deal to me" Kamito whispered into Rinslet's ear.

"W-Well if it means that much to you…" Rinslet answered, looking away shyly

"It does, so—"

"Oh my, how conceited of you, to dare order around the Elstein family's daughter?" Kamito's were interrupted by the haughty voice of a certain red-haired girl sitting at the dinner table.

"Claire, get over here!"

* * *

After Kamito had much the same conversation with everyone else on the team, dinner finally began.

"The main course is ready." Rinslet said as she brought a huge plate of roasted meat that was still sizzling to the table.

"Is that...wild boar?" Milla asked.

"Fu fu, yes it is. And of course it was yours truly, together with Fenrir, who hunted it down." Rinslet puffed out her chest with pride.

"Really...that's impressive" Milla admitted "Hunting wild boar is no simple task…I guess you aren't just a cocky noble"

"Who's a…!" Rinslet started, before catching herself "T-That's very kind of you to say…"

"Yes. It pains me to have to praise an Ordesian, but you're not a bad hunter"

"I-Is that so?" Hearing Milla honestly praise her, Rinslet was a loss for words.

"Mmm! This really is delicious Rinslet! Your cooking is as good as always" Kamito exclaimed after taking a bite of the boar meat.

"Ren, I want to eat meat too."

"Ah yes, you love tasty food the most, Est." Kamito said, cutting a piece of meat out for the sword spirit.

"So happy, Master." Est said as she nibbled at the food.

"I'm glad you like it" Kamito said "What do you think of the food Milla?"

"...Hmm, these cooked beans are…edible." Milla tried to keep her tone neutral, but the rapid pace she was eating the soup betrayed her true feelings.

"O-Oh? I-I made those" Ellis said a bit shyly. Though she still hadn't forgiven Milla, it made her a bit happy that her simple cooking had won out against Rinslet's extravagant dishes.

"The daughter of a military family know how to cook?" Milla asked in surprise.

"Yes, it's kind of a hobby of mine" Ellis answered.

"Wow…does everyone on this team know how to cook?" Milla asked.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Kamito, Ellis, and Rinslet gave a glance to Claire and Fianna before quickly averting their eyes.

"…W-Well…that depends on what you call cooking…" Kamito eventually said

"Hey!"

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

Claire and Fianna cried out indignantly.

"N-nothing…" Kamito said, desperately trying to avoid eye contact.

"Pfft…ha ha ha!"

"""?!"""

Everyone stared in amazement as Milla suddenly began to laugh. It was a bright, clear sound that seemed utterly unlike her.

"Ha ha…!" Noticing that everyone was staring at her, Milla abruptly stopped laughing and looked away while blushing.

"Milla…san?" Ellis asked cautiously.

"N-No t-that was…" Milla desperately tried to avoid eye contact.

"If you find something funny, there's no need to hold back" Fianna said.

"N-Not funny…just, after being teased by _her _so much…seeing her so troubled…made me…kind of…" Milla trailed off while staring a hole in the ground.

"""….Ha ha ha!""" After a brief pause, Claire and the other girls burst out laughing.

"S-Shut up!" Milla began blushing harder, her face as red as a ripe apple.

"N-No, w-we're not laughing at you"

"I-I'ts just…"

"""We know _exactly _how you feel"""

As they said this, everyone turned to Kamito.

"You really need to hold back on your teasing Ren-sama"

"Yes, it's funny sometimes, but you get out of hand too much"

"Reflect on you actions Ren-chan!"

The girls began to lecture Kamito.

"W-Well…I suppose I sometimes go a bit overboard…"

"Sometimes?"

"Looks like she doesn't understand the weight of her sins yet"

"Let's give her punishment" Milla suddenly chimed in.

"E-Eh? Even Milla!?"

"Yes, that's a good idea Milla-san."

"Yeah, punishment, punishment!"

"Fine, fine. Since I was in the wrong, I'll accept responsibility"

"Oh, how brave of you."

"In that case, you will have to spoon feed us all!" Fianna declared

"Y-Yes, that sounds adequate"

"S-Since it's for the sake of properly educating Ren-sama, I guess it can't be helped"

"Y-Yeah…i-it's definitely not that I want Ren-san to feed me"

"It's lax but I suppose that's fine…w-wait, why are you coming at me with that spoon!?" Milla exclaimed.

'Hm? Isn't my punishment to feed all of you?" Kamito asked, pointing a spoon full of soup at Milla.

"E-Eh? M-Me too!? N-No way!" Milla edged away.

"Since it's my punishment I have no choice whatsoever. Prepare to be fed" Kamito said, pressing the spoon forward.

"You liar! You're totally enjoying this!"

"Now, now, just keep still and it won't hurt a bit"

"N-No! G-Get away from me"

"Shh…no tears. Only dreams now…."

"No! NOOOOOO!"

That night, Milla felt that she lost something precious (it was only soup though).

* * *

"Ah, this is so invigorating..."

Beneath the starry sky, Kamito was enjoying a soak in an open air bath alone. Since he had spent last night without bathing, the girls let him use the bath first.

"For a self-proclaimed Ordesian hater, Milla sure gets along with everyone else…" Kamito said contentedly.

Though Milla remained cynical and spat out biting words, it no longer felt like hostility, and more like she was trying to hide her embarrassment. Noticing this change, the rest of the girls were treating her somewhat like a rebellious younger sister. Though they still couldn't be called friends, it was a great improvement.

"_Yes, it doesn't look like she'll do anything too crazy at the moment" _A familiar voice said

"Restia!? Were you watching the whole time?" Kamito suddenly sat up with a splash

"_Yeah. I can't enter the __**Stronghold **__without the __**Lost Queen **__sensing me, but I can watch from the border" _

"I see. What do you make of the current Milla? Do you think I should try to return her to the fold now?" Kamito asked.

"_I'm not sure. Clearly the emotional repression of the __**Instructional School's **__training isn't in effect. I can't imagine that Rossvale trains it's agents to be this expressive either, so she probably hasn't been indoctrinated by them." _

"If that's the case, then she should have no reason to be an enemy of 'Kamito Kazehaya' right?"

"_Mmm…that's true. Very well, see if you can convince her. I'm nearby, so if she does turn out to be an enemy, we can take her out together"_

"Okay, I'll see if I can approach her later…oh, right. How are your wounds?"

"_Only asking now? How awful of you Kamito._ _Is this what being neglected feels like?"_

"S-Sorry…"

"_Well, to answer your question, I'm fine. Damage from __**End of Vermillion **__took longer than I expected to heal, but I managed"_

"Whew…that's good to hear. Did you tell Rubia-nee that Claire awakened yet?"

"_Yes. She reacted…well about as well as you might expect"_

"Uwah, she got really mad, huh?"

"_You should have seen it. I thought she'd burn the whole island to—" _

"Ren Ashbell? Is that you?" A familiar voice interrupted

"Milla!? What are you doing here?" Kamito asked, cutting off contact with Restia.

"The others told me there was a bath here…" Milla said from behind Kamito.

"Ah, right. You didn't take a bath last night either" Kamito nodded to himself

"Yes…I'm surprised they let me use the bath in the first place"

"Hey, they're nice girls. They wouldn't do something like forbidding you to clean yourself up"

"That's true…still, to trust me that easily, they sure are naïve"

"W-Well…the environment they were raised was different from ours"

"They're naïve but…t-they're good people…f-for Ordesians of course!" Milla continued, sounding embarrassed.

"Mmm, that they are…just like you"

"Still teasing?" Milla asked coldly.

"Not at all. That's really what I think"

"Tsk. As usual, I can't read you at all"

"Ha ha ha…."

"But…you're also…n-not a bad person" Milla said with a shy whisper.

"Really? I never thought I'd hear you acknowledge this Ren Ashbell" Kamito said happily.

"What's with that strange way of speaking?"

"Don't worry about it~"

"What an oddball you are" Milla said, but not unkindly.

"Thank you very much~"

"…"

"…"

The two stopped talking, but the silence was very comfortable.

"…Aren't you going to come in? The water's perfect" Kamito asked after a few minutes had passed..

"No…I'll wait for you to finish. There's too much steam right now anyway" Milla said, turning to leave.

"Ah...wait. I have something to say to you." Kamito said, stopping Milla.

"Here?"

"Yeah. It's not something I can say in front of the others"

"Oh? Something you're hiding even from your comrades"

"Something like that. It's something just for you"

"Hou? And what would that be"

"Well…Before I say it, can I ask you something first?"

"Fine, whatever"

"Am I speaking to Milla of Rossvale or Milla of the **Instructional School**?"

At Kamito's words, the atmosphere froze.

"…What…did you say?" Following Milla's words was a great pressure, which could make even **Archdemon** spirits cringe.

"!"

The intensity of the pressure shocked Kamito silent.

"Ahh…that's right. You're a disciple of the **Dusk Witch**. So I suppose it's natural you were involved in the dismantlement of the **Instruction School** as well." Any warmth that had been in Milla's voice had disappeared, replaced by chilling hatred.

"Uh, w-well…" Kamito stuttered _'I can't exactly say I wasn't involved now can I?' _

"Ha ha ha…for a target of my revenge to be presented to me this vulnerably, I truly must be blessed" Milla's face twisted into the menacing smile of a demon. It was as if the cute, shy expression she had earlier had been nothing but an illusion.

"_Revenge for the __**Instructional School**__? Then that means…!"_ Kamito's mind raced "Wait! Hold on! That's not what—!"

"I don't need to hear any more. **Crusaders**!"

In an instant, a legion of knight spirits surrounded the bath and stabbed Ren, their weapons piercing through her naked flesh before she could muster up any sort of defense.

"Goodbye, Ren Ashbell"

Milla said coldly as she watched Ren's lifeless body sink into the water.

* * *

**Volume 6 is almost over, only one or two chapters left. Getting myself to write has been...a lot harder than it used to be. Oh well, at least it's still somewhat enjoyable...nope, I got nothing. See you all next chapter I suppose.**

* * *

**Spirit Database:**

_**Legion:**_

**Appearance: **A ball of flesh with countless pig heads protruding out of it

**History: (**_**The Bible, **_**Various fiction) **A spirit composed of hundreds of possession type demon spirits. Can be used to possess an entire army of enemies, but is difficult to control because the spirits tend to never agree on anything. Having all the spirits possess a single human has been known to occasionally summon a holy man for some reason.

**Waffe: A Machine For Pigs **A vast machine which transform people into Man-Bear-Pigs. These bovine monstrosities exist to sacrifice people to the machine, which transforms them into Man-Bear-Pigs. Apparently, people named "Al Gore" are immune.

_**Mephisto Q.B. Pheles: **_

**Appearance: **A cute-looking albino cat-dog-rabbit-thing with cute, soulless eyes.

**History: (**_**Faust, Madoka Magica) **_A malevolent existence which offers to grant a wish in exchange for a hefty price. Nothing but despair can come from associating from this demon spirit. (Yes, apparently this means that Dr. Faust was a _Mahou Shojo_, because you totally needed that image in your mind)

**Waffe: Geas of the Contract **A paper that creates unbreakable contracts. Even if the conditions of the contract are literally impossible, it will still be carried out one way or another. Entering by free will is required from both parties for this waffe to actually create a contract, but flippant or sarcastic verbal agreements are enough to be considered consent. After entering the contract, free will becomes irrelevant. It's safest to just say nothing.


	35. Halloween Omake

**Happy Halloween. Here's a little treat, so don't trick me! **

**My workload has grown exponentially, so this is probably the last time I have enough free time to write until winter break. Really, even though my updates have been really intermittent lately, thanks for your support. Now excuse me while I slowly die of overwork T_T**

* * *

**Halloween Omake: True Fears **

**(One Year Ago)**

"So this is the final floor Millennia Sanctus?" Rubia turned to the young girl behind her as she walked through a dark corridor.

"Yes. Sealed here should be the most feared of demon spirits in Lugia" The young girl, dressed in the uniform of a high-ranking priest, answered curtly.

Besides the two girls, Kamito, Muir, Lily, and Luminaris were also present. They were deep underground in an enormous dungeon. The walls of the labyrinth seemed to be made of the bone of an unidentifiable organism. Lighting the way with spirit crystals, the group traversed the dark halls with grim determination.

"**Titania **doesn't sense any more demon spirits on this floor, but watch out for traps" Lily declared. Hearing her report, the others nodded. They'd already had enough close calls with traps to relax just because there were no enemies.

Contrary to their expectations, however, they encountered no traps on their way to the sealing chamber. Unimpeded, they went straight to furthest room.

"Uu, since we came all this way, this spirit better not be a waste of time!" Muir complained loudly.

"There's no need to worry about that. Legend says that this spirit once nearly destroyed an entire country. Should Kamito-sama succeed in forming a contract, it will surely add to the Organizations war potential. If anything, I'm worried we won't be able to handle it on our own…" Luminaris answered.

"Yeah, well legends generally get exaggerated over time. I mean we heard so much about **Death Gaze, **but in the end—"

"Lily, shush! You'll trigger onii-sama!"

Lily started to speak but was silenced by Muir.

"Hm? You say something you two?" Kamito asked.

"N-Nothing~"

"A-Are you hearing things perhaps?"

"Is that so? I could have sworn I heard you two talking…" Kamito said suspiciously

"Fufu, perhaps you need some rest, Kamito?" A voice came from Kamito's jet-black sword.

"Eh? You too Restia? Maybe I do need some more sleep…"

"Y-Yeah, that's probably it onii-sama!" Muir exclaimed

"Hm, hm. We haven't gotten much sleep since we're exploring this dungeon. You should be more careful senpai" Lily nodded in agreement.

"Okay then…" Kamito walked ahead, convinced.

"Phew, that was a close one"

"We'll need to thank Restia later…"

The two both let out a relieved sigh, having avoided the landmine.

"What are you two doing? Hurry up" Rubia called out from beside the door.

"Ah!"

"Coming Rubia-sama!"

Realizing that they had been left behind, the two ran to the rest of the group.

"Millennia, begin the unsealing. Restia, you assist her" Rubia ordered once the entire team was assembled

"Yes" "Roger, roger~"

"While they're doing the unsealing, let's go over what we know one last time" Rubia turned to the rest.

"Right. According to legend, the demon spirit **Diablo **was said to have incredible physical strength and powerful fire magic. Most famous, however, was its ability to create frightful illusions" Luminaris briefly explained what she knew.

"Wah, that sure sounds annoying!" Muir exclaimed.

"Muir…this is supposed to be a review… We've heard this at least five times already" Kamito blankly stared at Muir who was acting as if it were the first time she'd heard this information

"Ack"

"Tsk, why are you always…" Rubia clicked her tongue in exasperation.

"Hey! Muir heard that!"

"Well obviously. I was talking to you"

"Um…" Luminaris looked back and forth between the two, unsure what to do.

"Ah, just ignore them. Rubia already has everything memorized and Muir wouldn't have listened anyway" Lily prompted Luminaris to continue.

"R-Right…anyway, just be careful of **Diablo's **illusions. Physical strength isn't that much of a threat and with Kamito-sama and Rubia-sama here, fire magic will be the least of our worries."

"Got it. Oh, do the legends say anything about what kind of illusions **Diablo** casts?" Kamito asked "That could give us a clue of how to escape the illusion if we fall under it"

"Supposedly it can cast many kinds of illusion, but it's most famous, **True Fear**, shows the victim their deepest fear" Luminaris explained.

"Deepest fear, huh?" Kamito repeated

"A demon of terror…fufufu, that truly is fitting, considering the season" A laughing voice was heard.

"What do you mean Restia?" Kamito asked, turning to his beloved partner.

"Today is **All Hallows' Eve**, is it not? It's a fine time to face one's greatest fears" Restia explained.

"Ah, that is somewhat nostalgic. Claire loved **All Hallows' Eve**" Rubia looked away from her argument with Muir.

"No one was asking about your sister" Muir said snidely

"Ugh…w-well anyway, I see Restia's point. It's rather…thematic that we'd capture this spirit today" Rubia looked away, embarrassed.

"Anyway, what's this **All Hallows' Eve** you're talking about?" Kamito asked.

"…How do you not know? I mean even Muir knows this one" Lily asked amazed.

"What, really?"

"Hee hee, Muir know something even onii-sama doesn't know!" Muir said proudly.

"Ugh…even _Muir _knows?" Kamito said in disbelief.

"Fu, fu, fu, perhaps onii-sama should call Muir, Muir-sensei from now on" Muir said, puffing up her chest.

"A-Anyway! Someone tell me what is this **All Hallows' Eve **is" Kamito said

"It's a day where people give Muir candy!"

"It's the best day for people to try making contracts with demon spirits"

"It's celebration of the end of the harvest festival"

"It's an event where people try to scare their friends and family"

Muir, Lily, Luminaris, and Rubia all answered simultaneously.

"""…Huh?"""

Hearing the differing responses, everyone looked at each other in confusion.

"Fufu, it looks like none of you know what the actual **All Hallows' Eve **is" Restia laughed at their confused expression.

"Restia?" Kamito turned to the darkness spirit.

"Well, they're not wrong about their descriptions either" Restia continued "The festival has changed many ways since the original was first conceived"

"Oh, so that's what that was" Luminaris said, satisfied by Restia's explanation of their confusion "Then what was the original **All Hallows' Eve **like?"

"Well, it was originally a day where princess maidens underwent a series of trials to see if they were eligible to serve under **The Darkness Elemental Lord**. One of the toughest of them was to face their deepest fear, which eventually became the basis of the modern** All Hallows' Eve**." Restia explained.

"Eh, then shouldn't you have known that one better than any of us, senpai?" Lily looked at Kamito with a most unimpressed expression.

"I-I still don't have a lot of those memories back yet!" Kamito declared to his defense "…Wait. Weren't you supposed to be taking down the door Restia?"

"Oh, it's been done for a while now. Just who do you think you're talking to?" Restia answered smugly, giving the team an inviting hand gesture.

* * *

The team cautiously entered the sealing chamber. Unlike the rest of the dungeon, the entire room was engraved with lightly glowing seals. In the center, a pedestal stuck out of the ground, with a jagged, black crystal floating above it.

"A **Blood Stone**…no, it's different" Lily murmured

"Uuu…I'm getting bad vibes from it" Millennia said with a shudder.

"So **Diablo **is sealed within that?" Kamito turned and asked Rubia.

"So it would seem. Everyone, let's proceed with—"

*Crash*

Before Rubia could finish, the crystal was unceremoniously smashed on the floor.

"Damn it Muir!"

"You were taking too long. Muir doesn't have time for this, I need to get back up to the city soon for the candy" Muir replied simply

"What are you thinking about at a time like—!" Rubia started "Ah, whatever! Everyone, get ready!"

""Right!""

With Rubia's order, everyone prepared themselves for battle.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…huh?"

Despite standing battle-ready for several moments, nothing happened.

"Um…is something supposed to happen?" Kamito asked

"T-That's strange…it should have been released…" Luminaris said, confused.

"Don't tell me we went through that dungeon for—"

_"Ha ha ha. So you are the foolish humans who released me. What a pathetic lot" _

Before Lily could finish, a booming voice echoed through the chamber.

"You must be **Diablo **then. Let's negotiate. You submit to me, and I'll let you live" Kamito said confidently.

_"How bold of you, to be so disrespectful before the Prime Evil"_ The voice chuckled in amusement_ "I wonder, how tastes your fear?" _

"! ! ! Everyone! Watch—!" Millennia tried to cry out a warning but—

_"Welcome to my domain. __**True Fear**__!" _

It was too late. An ominous shadow rose up and engulfed them all.

* * *

"Uwah!" Rubia suddenly shot up from her bed.

"Ah! Nee-sama, what's the matter?" A voice exclaimed from beside her.

"E-Eh…? C-Claire!?" Rubia asked in shock

Indeed, standing next to Rubia's bedside was a young girl with red hair and a cute smile. It was undoubtedly her younger sister.

"Yes? Is something wrong Nee-sama?" Claire asked tilting her head in confusion

"N-No, it's nothing…" Rubia replied.

_'Right…this is my room in the Elstein manor…' _Rubia thought to herself, gradually escaping the daze of sleep. As she looked around, she realized that the ornate bedroom was just as she remembered _'Just as I remembered? What am I even talking about? I've been sleeping here all night after all'_

"Are you okay Nee-sama? You look kind of pale…" Claire asked with a worried expression.

"It's nothing. I just had a nightmare, that's all" Rubia answered while getting out of bed.

"Really? What was it about Nee-sama?" Claire asked curiously.

"It was…hm, I can't remember now that I think about it"

"Oh…Well breakfast is ready Nee-sama. Let's hurry to the dining room once you finish getting dressed!"

* * *

"Oh, and Mama, Papa! Did you know Nee-sama was chosen to perform the summoning dance at the **Great Festival of the** **Spirits**?"

"Really!? Congratulations Rubia-chan!"

"Please don't push yourself too far. After all, your body is a bit frail…"

"Ha ha, everyone at the **Divine Ritual Institute** said the same thing to me." Rubia said with a chuckle "Don't worry, I won't overdo it"

"Good to hear it. Before you're a princess maiden, you're our daughter! If anything happened to you, I wouldn't be able to bear it"

Rubia sat with her family in the mansion's enormous dining room. Though the head of the Elstein house was always busy, he always made time to eat breakfast with his family. Even some of the senior servants were allowed to sit at the table.

_'Just as usual, the atmosphere is so carefree. You'd hardly think we're nobility' _Rubia chuckled to herself at that thought.

"H-Hey, what are you laughing at Rubia-chan? Your father is being serious here!" Seeing the head of the Elstein house acting so comically indignant only seemed to reinforce Rubia's earlier thought. Rubia couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Oh, Papa. I'm sure we all know why Nee-sama is laughing like that" Claire said with a conspiratorial snicker.

"Yes, it's quite obvious if you think about it dear" Rubia's mother said with a light smile.

"Hm…yeah, I think I know. But just to be sure, why don't you tell me Claire-chan?" Rubia's father asked.

"Well, okay…I'll help you out this once Papa" Claire said with exaggerated reluctance

"Hee hee, don't be like that and tell him Claire-chan" Rubia's mother said with a happy giggle.

"Well Papa, obviously Nee-sama is laughing like that because she intends to bring ruin to the Ordesian Empire and get us all arrested for treason soon"

At those words, Rubia froze.

"Ha ha, yeah that's pretty obvious! Since she's going to do that, it makes me wonder why we did smother her to death when she was still in the crib" Rubia's father answered happily

"I know right? If she was going to become the **Calamity Queen**, why was she even born?" Rubia's mother said in agreement.

"W…What…?" Rubia barely managed to stammer out.

"What do you mean 'what'? You're going to betray us all, right? Leave us all to rot in a dungeon." Claire asked

"T-That's not—"

"Now, now, you shouldn't lie like that Rubia-senpai" A voice said from behind her. Turning around, Rubia saw—

"F-Fianna..? E-Everyone…?"

—All of her friends from the **Divine Ritual Institute** standing behind her, glaring at her with contempt.

"Really. We all thought you were our friend but what did you do? You angered the **Fire Elemental Lord **and brought about untold catastrophe. I even lost my ability to communicate with spirits thanks to you!" The raven-haired girl accused angrily.

"N-No! I just wanted to save—!"

"Liar."

"!"

Somehow Claire had crept up to Rubia without her noticing. She gently put her hands around Rubia's throat, then clamped down with brutal force.

"Hck! Ah!"

"You were jealous of my talent, weren't you? You could stand the possibility of me being stronger than you!" Ignoring Rubia's desperate struggle for breath, Claire continued to choke her without mercy.

"N-No…"

"You hated all the pressure being part of the Elstein family put on you. So much that you ruined us all just for your selfishness!" Rubia's parents joined Claire, their hands clawing at Rubia's throat.

"I-It's not—"

"You couldn't accept you own weakness of being unable to save Dylus. We all had to suffer just because of your pathetic pride!" The princess maidens that Rubia had considered friends all crowded around her with murder in their eyes.

"I didn't want—!"

_"Did you really not want it to end that way?" _

Interrupting Rubia was a familiar voice. Looking up, she saw—

_"Don't lie to yourself. You hated everyone and everything in your life" _

—Herself, glaring down on her.

_"Yeah, someone as despicable as you should just—" _

"Die"

"Die"

"Die"

"Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die"

"Gaaah!"

With tears streaming down her face, Rubia let out a last breath and fell into darkness.

* * *

_"Was I really…just being selfish?" _

_ Completely immersed in shadows Rubia contemplated her action up to now._

_ "Was it all really just for my own foolish pride?" _

_ Try as she might, Rubia was unable to deny the accusations that had been thrown her way._

_ "Was I really wanting everyone to suffer the whole time?" _

_ Rubia felt an aching deep within her chest. Regret and self-loathing seemed to overflow from within her._

_ "Was it really better if I just—" _

"Ah, what? Did Muir wake up before you? Hee hee, I win!"

_Before Rubia could finish a voice suddenly pierced the darkness. _

_ "Muir? What is going—" _

"Eh, Rubia-sama is still in the illusion? I would have expected her to escape first…"

_"Lily, now? Jeez, what kind of unreasonable—" _

"Phew! Eh? This is…oh right, the illusion…"

"I see you've woke up Luminaris. We're just waiting for Rubia-sama now"

"Oh? Well if it's her, she'll probably be up any moment now. Let's just wait a bit"

_"Waiting…right, there are still people waiting for me—" _

"What do you mean 'let's just wait a bit'!? I'm kind of fighting this guy on my own here!"

"Put some backbone into it! You're a man aren't you senpai?"

"Yeah yeah. Besides, you look like you're having fun onii-sama"

"Fun!? Geez, just wake up already Rubia-nee! You're the one who got us into this mess in the first place!"

_"Yeah…I started this whole thing…I can't afford to back away now! Even if I have to sacrifice everything, I have to see this through!" _

_**"Yeah, that's right. Get going already" **_

_"?!" _

_ Rubia heard a mysterious voice, and suddenly she felt herself being pushed up, out of the darkness. _

_ Just as she was about to emerge from the darkness, she turned around and got a brief glimpse of—_

_**"You're the one who's finally going to end the cycle right?"**_

_—A young girl surrounded in shadows with long, white, snake-like hair, wrapped completely in chains. _

* * *

"Get off!" Summoning powerful flames, Rubia blasted off her friends and family, no, the illusions that were taking their shape. It seemed she had returned to the dining room of the Elstein manor.

"Gah!" The illusions tumbled about the dining room, crying out in pain.

"A-As expected…you can only destroy…"

"W-What a wretched child…"

"Onee-sama…I hate you…!"

"Do you think…You'll ever be forgiven for this…?"

Even as they lay writhing on the ground, they did nothing but hurl abuse at Rubia.

"Ah…you're absolutely right" Rubia nodded in agreement at the illusions' statements "I'm probably the one of the most wretched and evil people in this world. But…"

Rubia summoned the cold, blue flames that came inherent to her, **Frost Blaze**. The dining room was soon coated in frost and cracks began to appear in the architecture.

"…It's precisely this type of people that are capable of doing what it takes to save the world. And…"

"Liar!"

"Traitor!"

"Villain!"

"…It's precisely because I'm that kind of person that I'm capable of destroying you all to move forward. _**Consume them all in a flame of icy death—Frost Blaze**_**!**"

Rubia's flames froze over everything in the world. Her family, her friends, her tears, and her heart

* * *

"Ugh…"

"Ah, she's up"

"Rubia-sama!"

Rubia woke up looking up at the faces of Muir and Lily. Lily openly looked very relieved that Rubia managed to escape the illusion while Muir tried to look indifferent.

"…What's the situation?"

Though still groggy, Rubia immediately tried to grasp the situation.

"Well basically…"

"Let Rubia-nee go you freak! **Violet Flash**!"

"Gaah!"

A purple blur shot past the three and collided with a towering demon spirit. It was vaguely humanoid and was covered in red scales and black spines. It appeared that it was the demon spirit **Diablo**.

"…Kamito's fighting the spirit while we were making sure you were safe" Lily continued as if nothing had happened.

"Is that so? Then now that I've awoken, let's go" Rubia said getting up "Come to me **God-Slaying Flame**!"

* * *

"Aw man, that was such a pain!" Kamito complained loudly as the team began their march out of the dungeon

"At least we managed to make the contract senpai" Lily said with a shrug

"Uuu, Muir hopes **All Hallows' Eve **hasn't ended yet! Muir needs candy after that fight!" Muir exclaimed.

"Ha ha, then why don't I take you around the Holy Capitol once we get back. I'm sure we can get lots of candy before the night is through. You'll escort us, right Luminaris?" Millennia invited.

"Of course. Would you like to join us Kamito-sama? You've never celebrated **All Hallows' Eve **before right?"

"…Sure, why not? Seems like it could be fun"

Considering how carefree they were, one would never have imagined they had just subdued an Archdemon-class spirit.

"Fu fu, I'm kind of curious, what did everyone see in your illusions? Considering you all just passed the 'trial' I wonder what you were shown" Restia asked.

"What did I see? Oh, I saw…" Kamito began

_'That does make me wonder. What could Kamito possibly be afraid of? Perhaps a previous __**Sacred Queen**__?' _Rubia thought to herself as she looked curiously at Kamito.

"…A drunk Rubia. It was pretty terrifying" Kamito finished.

"…What?"

"Oh, you too onii-sama!? Looks like ours matched!" Muir declared happily. It seemed she was delighted by the fact that they had seen the same fear.

"…What?"

"Eh? Muir-sama and Kamito-sama saw that as well?" Millennia asked turning to the two.

"A-Ah w-well after our encounter with Rubia while drunk a bit ago, I supposed I'm not surprised we all saw that…" It seemed Luminaris also had the same illusion.

"…What!?"

"Ehehe…sorry Rubia-sama. I got showed that as well…" Lily laughed nervously.

"WHAT!?"

"C-Calm down Rubia-nee"

"You guys…I'll give you something to really fear!"

"Ahh! Everyone for themselves, Rubia-sama's gone insane!"

* * *

"Hah…that Muir is so excitable…and Millennia too, I didn't expect her to be that childish" Kamito let out a sigh.

He had been up all night collecting candy with Muir, Luminaris and Millennia. It wasn't until the sun began to rise that he was able to get to bed.

"Fu fu, but you had fun didn't you?" Restia said, appearing behind him.

"Well…maybe a little…" Kamito looked away.

"Ha ha, you're not very honest"

"Oh shush. It's too early in the morning for this. I'm going to sleep" Kamito walked to his bed.

"Wait. I've got a question to ask before that" Restia stopped him.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Kamito…_why did you lie about what you saw_? I was there the whole time. I know what you saw"

"W-What I saw? I saw…"

_A world of shadow, where only 'she' and 'I' existed. _

_She looked like a young girl with black wings and long white hair._

_I was pure darkness, sharing only the same white hair as her. _

_I…_

…_tore her to shreds and ate her. All of her. Leaving nothing but myself, alone in the shadows. _

"…I didn't see anything but a drunk Rubia. What are you even talking about?" Kamito looked curiously at Restia. It was clear to Restia that he was speaking the truth. Or at least what he thought was the truth.

"No…I suppose that kind of thing will just get forgotten by your current self…" Restia said with a half relieved, half disappointed sigh.

"What?"

"No, it's nothing…good night Kamito"

"Hm. More like good morning, but thanks" Kamito yawned as he climbed into bed. Within minutes, he was asleep.

"When will you remember everything, Kamito? No, perhaps it would be better for both of us if you don't remember…" Restia said sadly as she looked down on Kamito's sleeping face "…But even if you don't remember…I'm sorry. I'm so very, very sorry"

As for what she was apologizing for, no one could tell.


	36. 32: Girl with the Demon Sealing Eye V

**Greetings internets. I'm finally FREE! AHAHAHAHA! Yes, I was, in fact, not dead. Now that vacation is finally here, I can finally write again. It's been awhile since I last wrote so I might be a bit rusty. If you think the quality of my writing has dropped its probably that. Either that or my synapses are still burn out from final. Well anyway, enjoy and review (or don't)**

* * *

**Chapter 32 **

_"*Yawn*…so begins another 'wonderful' day…." _

_ Though I mumbled this sarcastically as soon as I woke up, it's not like I could tell if it was actually morning or not. After all, I was chained up in a dank dungeon cell with only the faint light of a torch to light the cell, so it could be the dead of night for all I knew. It felt like an eternity had passed since I had last seen the light of the sun. _

_ Approximately a year ago I was captured during my first and only mission as the __**Darkness Queen**__ and had been captured by the Principality of Rossvale. _

_It wasn't really my fault though! _

_It seemed that some of my teammates had been jealous that I got the position of being Kamito-sama's __**Queen,**__ so they literally backstabbed me during the most crucial moment. _

_Naturally I killed them all, but in hindsight that was a mistake since it gathered enough attention to draw the ire of the Rossvale royal guard, which apparently believed that I had come to kill the king. The rest is history._

_ "I wonder what sort of interrogation method they'll try this time?" I muttered rather tiredly as a glanced up at the bolted iron cell door. Though it had been almost a year since I was captured, I still hadn't broken so the Rossvale authorities were still trying to draw information out of me. _

_Well, compared to the __**Instructional School's **__interrogation methods, what I was dealing with was nothing. _

_ *Bang* _

_ Just as I had begun to reminisce about my Rossvale jailors pitiful attempts at torture, the cell door swung open, revealing the bulky form of the guardsman "responsible" for me. _

_ "Morning Captain Bassett…or whatever time it is" I snidely greeted the man. _

_ "No, it's morning, and what a morning it is" Bassett replied with a mean-spirited grin. _

_ 'Huh. Usually that greeting would throw him off…' I thought to myself. Though he was essentially a decent person (too decent to be any good a torture anyway), the Guard Captain was very prideful, so being mocked by a prisoner would normally irk him to no end. It seemed that something good had happened for him. _

_ "What's with that disgusting expression? Did that maid you're always talking about finally decide to respond to your feelings?" I asked. _

_ "Hmph, laugh while you still can little assassin, laugh while you can" Bassett replied, his expression unchanging. _

_ At that point I began to worry. Bringing up the maid always worked with him. Always. Something was wrong. _

_ "Fine, fine, what is it that you seem to be dying to tell me? Did you win the lottery? Did Liz have puppies? Did your sister finally divorce that bard you seem to hate so much?" Bassett didn't have very many friends so he inevitably began talking about his life with the prisoners. In a way, it was worse than the torture. _

_ "Hmph, impudent as always. However, I finally figured out who you are and more importantly, who sent you" Bassett said with a smug laugh. _

_ "Another one of your crazy theories? For the last time, aliens don't—" _

_ "Not another word, __**Instructional School **__assassin!" _

_ "….What…?" _

_ At the Guard Captains words, I froze. That was impossible. How the hell could he have known I was from the __**Instructional School**__? No, in the first place, how did he even know about the __**Instructional School **__in the first place? _

_ "You…what do you know?" I asked, glaring venomously at the bulky man "How do you know about the __**Instructional School?**__" _

_ "Ha! More like who on the continent doesn't know about them now. Take a look" Saying that, Bassett tossed a freshly printed newspaper in front of me. _

_ "T-This is—!?" _

_**"Den of Assassins in Ordesian Empire Cleared Out by the Dusk Witch: Child-Stealing Instructional School Brought to Light" **_

_ "According to this article, your organization was experimenting with some powerful spirits and caused an accidental explosion big enough to get the __**Dusk Witch **__herself to investigate. Wow, how scary~" He said, apparently citing the article. However, at that point I could barely hear him. _

_ "W-What happened to Kam—?" Half a question spilled out before I could catch myself. _

_ "Worried about your friends? Well it looks like the __**Dusk Witch **__killed them all" Basset turned to a page and showed it to me. Sure enough, it read: "…and all of the assassins were exterminated thanks to Dame Greyworth's hard work." _

_ "N-No…No, that's impossible…there's no way they would ever lose…" _

_ "Ha! I'll admit, if your companions were as skilled as you, who killed half the royal guard on her own, no normal person could beat them. But this is the __**Dusk Witch **__we're talking about. You must know what that means, right?" _

_ I knew all too well. The __**Instructional School **__labeled Greyworth as the most dangerous individual on the continent. If any of our agents were to get into a fight with her, we were instructed to kill ourselves instantly to avoid information leakage. Victory or escape were deemed impossible. _

_If the __**Dusk Witch **__was really leading a purge of the __**Instructional School, **__it was very likely that we would lose. The more I thought about it, the more despair began to creep into my bones. _

_ "For what reason…was I holding on here for…?" I mumbled miserably, staring aimlessly at the prison floor "Why did I survive this whole year…if this was the result?"_

_ For the first time since I was first sold the __**Instructional School**__, I cried. Unbidden to my will, a stream of tears flowed down my cheek. It was an unsightly display, but I no longer cared about appearances, or anything for that matter. There was no reason to care about anything in the world anymore. _

_ "W-Whoa! A-Are you crying? U-Um, i-it's not really that bad that your former bosses got killed right? I-I mean, if you're like the rest of the people described in the article you were probably kidnapped right? That means you might be able to see your family after this…h-hey just stop crying okay!" _

_Though he had been gloating happily moments earlier, Bassett was now trying to console me. It seemed that he was unable to deal with crying children. I was beyond caring though._

_ "WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" _

* * *

**(Days Later)**

_ *Bang* _

_ "So you're the girl from the __**Instructional School**__, are you?" _

_ The cell door opened to reveal an unfamiliar man in an ornate uniform. Judging from his insignia, he was much higher ranking than Bassett. Well that didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore._

_ "…" _

_ "I am Lt. General Kraft. I have absolute authority over your fate. Depending on my whim you can either go free or lose your head. It would do you well to remember that" _

_ "…" _

_ "Hmph, from what I heard from my nephew, I figured that you'd be a bit livelier than this. Well, not that that matters" Kraft snapped his fingers and a guardsmen came into the cell with a chair for him to sit on. _

_ "…" _

_ "Right then, let's get to business shall we?" The Lt. General said as he eased into his seat "I'm here to discuss what's to happen to you in the near future. Or rather, your two options of what to do in the future" _

_ "…" _

_ "Your first option is to simply get executed. Any information you may have is useless now that the __**Instructional School **__has been annihilated, so you no longer are of any use to us in that regard. In fact, you're more of a burden. If anyone finds out about your existence, the Ordesian Empire might accuse Rossvale of being accomplices with the __**Instructional School **__and we'd have a war on our hands" _

_ "I choose that one" I said monotonously _

_ "No need to be hasty. You haven't heard the second option" _

_ "It doesn't matter. At this point a quick death is the most I can ask for." _

_ "Oh? Then you don't plan on avenging your dead comrades? You wish to leave this world without getting revenge on those who killed those you cared about?" _

_ "What…are you talking about?" _

_ "The __**Dusk Witch **__and the Ordesian Empire. Don't you want revenge on them?" Kraft leaned in closer as he whispered those words. _

_ Those words were like the temptations of a devil. Though it was obvious that he was trying to manipulate me to his own ends, I couldn't do anything but listen to his words. _

_ "Tell me more" _

* * *

**(Four Years Later) **

_In the end, I choose the second option. In exchange for my life I became a dog of the Principality of Rossvale. _

_As it turned out, Ordesia was allied with Rossvale's mortal enemy, the Holy Kingdom of Lugia, so I was given countless missions to weaken the Ordesian Empire, missions I took with great relish. However, just that was unsatisfying. Ordesia was far too powerful to be weakened by the movements of a small country like Rossvale and I never was involved with anything directly related to Dame Greyworth. Not until… _

"_Rejoice Milla. Your long awaited wish may finally come true" My 'adoptive father' and handler Captain Bassett said one day. _

"_What are you talking about?" I asked boredly. _

"_Well I was just talking to my uncle and apparently you're a candidate to be the head of Rossvale's team in the upcoming __**Blade Dance**__." He answered_

"_Ha. Just candidate?" I said with a sardonic laugh. There was no one in the military, let alone in my age group, who even came close to my level strength. _

"_Well…you are the only candidate" Bassett admitted. _

"_I thought so"_

"_Eh? Milla-chan, you're going to participate in the __**Blade Dance**__?" Elsa (former maid now housewife) asked suddenly. _

"_So it would seem." Bassett answered his wife. _

"_Oh…even if they call you the__** Prodigy**__,__aren't you a bit young for that Milla-chan?" Elsa asked worriedly _

"_Ha ha ha!" Bassett let out a boisterous laugh at that "This monster? Aren't you forgetting that she killed half the royal guard when she was only eight?" _

"_Mou, you shouldn't say such cruel things to your daughter!" Elsa said angrily _

"_That thing is not related to me in anyway" I said _

"_Ah, I agree. We're only family on paper"_

_ "Hah, I just wished you two could get along" Elsa said sadly _

_ "S-Sorry dear…" Bassett backed down. He never could handle a sad face._

_ "What a whipped dog" _

_ "You say something girl!?' _

_ "No, nothing…so I just have to win the __**Blade Dance**__ right?"_

_ "It won't be that easy you know? Ren Ashbell is rumored to be participating again"_

_ "Who?" _

_ "EH!? You don't know about Ren Ashbell-sama!?" Elsa suddenly screamed._

_ "N-Not so loud! What's the big deal anyway?" I asked._

_ "Ren Ashbell-sama is, like, Ren Ashbell-sama! You know!?" Elsa tried to explain. _

_ "Uh, no?"_

_ "Ren Ashbell won the previous __**Blade Dance**__" Bassett explained _

_ "Oh, is that it?" _

_ "No, it's more like how she won. She completely overwhelmed her competition, leading her to be called __**The Strongest Blade Dancer**__" Bassett continued_

_ "Huh. How pretentious" _

_ "Hey! Don't about Ashbell-sama that way Milla!" Elsa barked. _

_ "Sorry, but I still don't really get it" _

_ "B-But its Ashbell-sama! Her swordplay is unsurpassed! Even the strongest of enemies were taken down by a single slash." _

_ "That seems impressive enough, but I can still probably win"_

"_Fu fu fu! You're too overconfident Milla-chan. During the last __**Blade Dance **__I happened to be serving drinks to some nobles and they said Ashbell-sama was personally trained by Greyworth-sama and that she might even surpass her master one day! Stronger than the __**Dusk Witch**__!" _

"_Stop! Elsa, stop!" Bassett tried to stop his wife's tale but it was too late. _

"_Greyworth…you say?" I felt something snap_

"_U-Um y-yes. A-Are you alright Milla-chan? You look kind of weird?" _

"_Ha ha ha…HAHAHAHAHAHA!" _

"_M-Milla…?" Elsa backed away slowly_

"_I see, I see! I was planning on destroying all the Ordesian teams anyway, but if __**her**__ student is participating…HAHAHAHAHA!" _

"_H-Hey, I get that you want revenge but calm down already" Basset said warily. _

"_HAHAHA! Ren Ashbell is it…I'll destroy you!" _

* * *

**(A few months later) **

_As the rumors said, Ashbell was strong, unbelievably strong. Physical strength, martial prowess, spirit energy control, she surpassed me in almost every way. More than that, she had an irresistible charisma, a powerful personality that one couldn't help but like. Despite my vow of revenge, I couldn't come to hate her or her welcoming team. _

_ I began to question my revenge. These proud but naïve girls, were they really the people I wanted revenge on? Despite betraying them a mere day earlier, they accepted me into their __**Stronghold. **__It was an incredibly foolish decision. Any sane team would have eliminated me from the tournament on the spot. _

_However that foolishness…for someone like me, it was unbelievably bright. For a brief moment, that blinding brightness made me forget about my vengeance. However… _

"Am I speaking to Milla of Rossvale or Milla of the **Instructional School**?"

_I was reminded that that brightness was not what I sought. What I wanted was blood._

* * *

"I suppose I should thank you for helping remember my purpose in life. Though a swift death is reward enough for you" Milla said disdainfully as she watched the hole-ridden body of Ren Ashbell lying on the base of the open-air bath.

It was rather pitiful to look at. The once beautiful features of the bewitching sword dancer were ruined with countless stab wounds. That beautiful form was now stained with blood—

"Wait…why is there no blood!?"

Blinded by anger, it took Milla much longer than it should have to notice that not a drop of blood had spilled from Ren's corpse.

"H-How is that possible!? N-No this must be some mistake!" Milla reached into the bath to pull out and inspect the corpse but—

*Bang*

"Ah!? W-What's this…stone?" Just as her hand was about to enter the water, it suddenly smashed into what appeared to be paved road. Gingerly rubbing her hand, Milla stood up to see that the bath and corpse had disappeared, replaced by asphalt road.

"Ha. Did you really think I would broach such a dangerous topic when I wasn't sure about your allegiance without some sort of countermeasure? You underestimate me Mi-chan" A familiar voice rang out, though Milla was unable to pinpoint where it was coming from.

"! ! ! Ashbell!? Where are you!?" Milla whirled around, but found that her vision was obscured by steam. She could see vague outlines of buildings but everything else was hidden by the steam.

"No…this is too cold to be steam and the bath has disappeared…this is…fog?" Milla questioned

"Correct!" A cheerful voice answered.

"I see…so you summoned this fog when I stabbed you to escape somehow and create the illusion that you had died…" Milla reasoned "So this right now is an illusion of some town"

"Ah…not quite. You see, we haven't been at the bath for a while now"

"The bath?"

"Yeah…didn't you think there was a bit too much steam for a bath that wasn't even a hot spring?"

"!?" Quickly thinking back to the bath-side encounter with Ren, Milla realized that it was only in the middle of her conversation with Ren that steam, no fog, had appeared around the area. When she had first arrived, it had been perfectly clear even though Ren had already spent several minutes in the bath.

"Looks like you figured it out. I created the illusion that we were still at the bath when we were actually transported somewhere else. Of course the 'me' that you stabbed was also an illusion" Ren's voice continued to speak from some undiscernible location.

"Transported…there were are we now?" Milla asked, trying to squint through the fog.

"What…did you not see the sign?"

"Sign…" Milla turned to her left and sighted a fair-sized green sign with yellow lettering.

"Welcome…to **Silent Hill**?"

* * *

_'Tsk, so Milla attacked Kamito after all' _Restia thought to herself.

She had been waiting alongside **Nepenthes Lore **just outside Team Scarlet's **Stronghold **when she received a brief telepathic message from Kamito about his situation.

"Well I'm glad he at least had the common sense to deploy **Alessa's **elemental waffe before broaching the subject. Come on **Nepenthes**, we're going" Restia directed.

"OOOOOH!" With a great roar, **Nepenthes Lore** tore apart the **Stronghold **using its claw-like gauntlets. Unhindered, it and Restia entered Team Scarlets camp.

"Huh, holy barriers. Was the **Lost Queen **expecting me?" Restia commented, observing the shredded **Stronghold**. "Well no matter. **Nepenthes**, go to Kamito!"

"Uuu" The armored specter let out a low groan as it began running towards the camp's bathing area.

"—Turn into charcoal!"

In that very instant, a crimson slash lit the dark night on fire. A burning wall of a flame blocked **Nepenthes' **path.

"Interfering again Elstein girl? You're really getting on my nerves!" Resita turned irritably towards the creator of the flame wall.

"It's not just her!"

"We won't let you hurt Ren-sama!"

With those two cries came a furious stream of slicing wind and freezing arrows as Ellis and Rinslet entered the fray.

"Tsk, **Hell Blast**!" Resita shot a ball of black lightning from her fingertip. Exploding upon connecting with the two princess maidens' attacks, it created a thunderous roar which shook the earth "**Nepenthes**! These brats are nothing! Just get to Ka—Ren!"

"I won't let you!" Though Restia couldn't see her, Fianna began dancing a _kagura _from behind the flame wall. As she did, a complex barrier of the holy element rose up around the battlefield. Restia, **Nepenthes**, and Team Scarlet were completely enclosed.

"You…idiots! Are you trying to kill—Ah, whatever! I didn't want to have to do this but I'm in a hurry!" Restia said with a frown. Black flashing light erupted from her fingertips as she began to chant spell words in the spirit tongue.

_**"Shadow of the Darkness Lord's rage, release your restraints and destroy the light!" **_

"uuuuu…oooOOOOHHHHHH! **Nepenthes Lore's** massive body shook. Its jet black armor dissipated into black mist and melted into the night. In its place, a squirming, shapeless darkness oozed out a barely humanoid shape.

"T-This looks really bad..." Rinslet mumbled, unconsciously taking a few steps back.

"W-What is that!?" Ellis exclaimed in shock, her voice shaking in fear.

"OOOOOOHHHH!" The armored monster roared again as the oozing darkness began to drip upon the ground. As it turned towards the girls its eyes began to glow an ominous red.

"E-Eh? I-Isn't that—?" Claire exclaimed with recognition.

"So you recognize the host body, do you? Well not that it particularly matters" Restia said as black lighting began to crackle all about her as she spread her black wing wide "**Nepenthes**! We're ending this!"

* * *

"Tsk, more of these shambling monstrosities. **Crusaders**!"

At Milla's command, her spirit knights stabbed and slashed a group faceless flesh beasts.

"They're weak but seem to never end…is this a waffe specializing in attrition warfare? What an unpleasant way of killing someone" Milla analyzed her situation as she continued to walk down the street with her contingent of knights.

"Very astute Mi-chan. I'm not trying to kill you though. This is just the best way for us to talk" Kamito answered

"There's nothing for us to talk about at this point. There is only me killing you"

"Look, I'm not your enemy!"

"Ha. Are you going to start talking about some nonsense like how we should be friends or something while siccing your beasts on me? Don't make me laugh" Milla spat with contempt.

"Hey, I'll stop sending the monsters okay? I really just want to talk!" Kamito said

"Save it. I was surprised that you had multiple contracted spirits, but I've figured out how to escape this dimension. You should save your breath while you still have breath to draw" Milla said as she began to gather up spirit energy

"Agh! Just listen to me already! I'm Ka—!" Kamito tried to speak but was cut off as Milla began to chant.

**"**_**Noble-minded knights of the sacred king, your blade exists to vanquish the strong and protect the weak. Gather upon my battlefield, to swing that blade without reservation…" **_

"…Oh, fine. Looks like we're doing this the hard way. Get ready Est" Letting out a sigh, Kamito gave up trying to communicate with Milla.

"…_**Now come! My Sword! My Armor! My Spear! My Shield! Let no evil survive before your wrath! Armor of the Inquisition!" **_

With a brilliant flash of silver light, the fog covered world shattered.

* * *

*Boom*

With a thunderous step, Milla announced her return to **Astral Zero**. She was clad in a beautiful silver armor which light up the area like an argent sun. Though it seemed to be extremely heavy, Milla was able to move about unimpeded, as if she were only wearing light cloth.

"So it's the same type as Velsaria's **Silent Fortress**…" Kamito mumbled

_"I've got a bad feeling master. Be careful" _

"Ah, yeah I know. It might be because it's a holy-type spirit, but that waffe is giving me a bad vibe. Just using Est might not cut it this time…"

_"That's wrong Kamito. I can cut anything" _

"Huh? Oh, no that's not what I…wait Est, are you sulking?"

_"I can cut anything Kamito. You don't need to depend on anyone else" _

"Okay, okay, I got it. I'll subdue Milla with just you"

_"Eeeeh!? But some of haven't had the chance to fight in soooo long master!" _

_ "Yeah, yeah! Stop spoiling Est so much! Give us a chance!"_

"W-Well I suppose that's true…say Est...?"

_"Are you going to go back on your word Kamito?" _

"Ugh! I-I, um, well—"

"Ah, so there you were Ashbell. Prepare to die" While Kamito had been talking, it seemed Milla had found his location. With swift steps, she instantly reached his position and struck.  
"Just a spear?" Though the armor definitely was increasing Milla's physical abilities, the simple spear thrust she had launched wasn't anything particularly dangerous. Kamito blocked it with ease and shattered her spear. "Something like that won't—"

_"Master, look out!" _

"!"

Just as the warning reached him, Kamito's instincts cried out that something was dangerous. Putting power into his legs, he swiftly leapt backwards.

*Crunch*

In an instant, the area where Kamito had just been standing was stabbed by hundreds spears appearing from above and below. It was as if a giant beast had taken a bitten down.

"Tsk, she avoided" Milla clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"Ha ha, that was a bit dangerous" Kamito laughed warily

"I'll have to get more serious then!" Milla exclaimed. Summoning a sword, she swung at Kamito's right with all her might.

"Hm!" Kamito once again shattered Milla's weapon, but an instant later several swords rained down on him from above.

"This is kind of annoying…" Kamito muttered as he quickly stepped away from the falling swords.

"It's not over yet!" Milla immediately hurled a spear at the retreating Kamito. As the projectile moved towards him, it began to multiply. First two, then four, then eight, until there was over a hundred.

"**Absolute Blade Arts: Shadowmoon Waltz**!" Gripping his trusted partner in reverse, Kamito cut through the barrage with a brilliant blade dance.

"Damn!" Her attack thwarted, Milla immediately prepared another weapon but—

"Time to counterattack Est!" Kamito cried, his entire body tensing like a spring

"_Yes!" _

"**Absolute Blade Arts: Violet Lightning**!" In an instant, Kamito accelerated to the speed of lightning, becoming a flash of light.

"_**My shield! Thou shalt respond to my call and repel the unjust!—Ägide (Aegis)!" **_Abandoning attack, Milla chanted spell words of protection. A wall of mirror polished shields rose up to defend her.

The violet flash swiftly approached silver shield wall at frightening speed. However, just before the inevitable collision—

"W-What!?"

—The speeding bolt of violet light vanished. Kamito had disappeared.

"How did she—?" Milla quickly looked for clues, then suddenly noticed.

On the ground, just centimeters before the shield wall, was a footprint. No, to be more accurate, it was a crater centered about a footprint.

"Up!" Instantly realizing what Kamito had done, Milla directed her gaze upward. Just as she predicted, he was high in the air, falling towards her with blade in hand.

"So you jumped at the last minute…that was foolish" Summoning a spear, Milla stabbed the weapon into the ground while chanting.

"_**My spear! Thou shalt suffer no witch to live!—Hexen Jagd (Witch Hunt)!" **_

The ground beneath Milla rumbled as thousands of spears erupted from beneath earth. Shining silver, they were like a stream of stars returning to the night sky. In response to this barrage of shining death, Kamito—

"Thanks for providing some footholds Mi-chan!"

—Simply grinned. Lightly twisting to avoid the first projectile, he then kicked off the butt of the spear to accelerate. While striking down any spears that would hit him, Kamito leapt from spear to spear, generating tremendous speed.

"T-That's impossible!" Milla exclaimed, pouring more spirit into creating more spears.

"Futile" Moving from spear to spear as if skipping on even ground, Kamito continued accelerating until he once again became a purple flash "**Absolute Blade Arts: Violet Lightning!**"

"_**My Armor! Thou shalt ensure my form is untainted by the touch of the unclean!—Reinheit (Purity)!"**_

Again chanting in the spirit language, Milla crossed her arms above her. The silver gauntlets covering her hands glowed brightly and created a barrier of pearly light around her.

*Boom!* *Crash!*

With a deafening roar Kamito struck the barrier. The shield was only able to obstruct his blade for a few moments before shattering.

"Guh!"

Knocked to the ground by the impact, Milla grunted in pain.

"Looks like I win. Are you going to listen to me now Mi-chan?"

Standing over Milla was Kamito with Est pointed at her throat.

"Ha. You're still going on about talking at this point? Hilarious" Milla spat.

"Hey, if you listened to what I have to say I can guarantee that we would no longer have to fight. Why do you have to be so stubborn…though I guess that's one of your cute points" Kamito said with a long-suffering sigh.

"No longer have to fight? And what if I don't want that!?" As she said that, Milla dispelled her armor. With the armor gone, the space between Milla's throat and Est's tip was now large enough for Milla to roll away.

"Ah, hey!" Kamito called out indignantly as Milla escaped.

"If whatever honeyed words you have would deter me from my revenge, then I don't want to hear it!" Having quickly put a great deal of distance between herself and Kamito, Milla began gathering a tremendous amount of spirit energy.

"_Whatever she's about to do, it's her trump card" _

"_Yeah. That amount of spirit energy isn't normal. Get ready for something big" _

"Hah, she really has no intention of listening does she…" Kamito said with a sigh "…okay fine, that's it. I'm switching"

"_Um…is that okay? I thought you didn't want to kill her?"_

"Hey I can hold myself back that much….probably. Uh, Est? Get ready to stop me just in case"

"_That's…not very reassuring" _

"W-Well as my **Queen**, I trust in her ability to beat me in this body…or survive at least. Yep, yep, this is nothing but a display of trust." Kamito said with a strained smile

"_If you say so…" _

"Ha ha…ha" As he laughed, Kamito's expression underwent a profound change. His normally lively eyes dulled and his ever present smile became a cold frown. Even his voice, normally a cheerful bell-like sound, became hard like steel.

"Oooooh!" Milla cried out as she released as much spirit energy as she could. The overflowing energy shook the earth and the air around her whirled about her as if she were the eye of a hurricane.

"Haaah…." In contrast, Kamito let out a slight breath. His spirit energy seemed to be decreasing but as it did a great amount of murderous intent seemed to take its place. Oppressed by a feeling of impending death, the world around him seemed to freeze in place.

"…So that is your true nature Ren Ashbell?" Though Milla was focusing on controlling her spirit energy, the killing intent coming from the girl(?) before her was enough to take her aback.

"…" If he heard her, Kamito did not respond. Soon all trace of his spirit energy disappeared.

"Hmph, finally done talking? Let's end this then! _**My sword! Slaughter the guilty and let no sinner stand before you!—Vernichtung (Extermination)!"**_

Milla compressed her massive spirit energy until it took the form of a sword. No, to call it a sword would be a mistake; it was nothing more than a blade. With no hilt, Milla could only handle it by gripping the flat of the sword. Even despite this awkward manner of wielding the blade, Milla held the blade this way with practiced ease.

At the same time Milla was forging her blade of spirit energy, so too was Kamito finishing his preparations.

"_**The human is dead, the human is dead, the human is dead…" **_

The curse-like words Kamito was muttering were not spell words. Rather, they were more like a curse upon himself, words of self-suggestion. As he chanted this mantra the existence known as 'Ren Ashbell' began to drift further and further away.

"…_**The human is dead, the human is dead, the human is dead…" **_

As the chant continued, Kamito's killing intent oozed out his every cell. It was palpable in the air, blotting out everything around him. If Milla was looking straight at Kamito, she wasn't able to see anything but a seething mass of murderous intent.

"…_**The human is dead, the human is dead, the human is dead…The human (Ren Ashbell) is dead. Let the tool of murder (Kamito Kazehaya) rise" **_

In the instant Kamito finished his chant, the great cloud of murderous intent that had enveloped him completely disappeared, and with it, all trace of his existence.

* * *

**(Moments Earlier)**

"Kyaa!" Rinslet cried out in pain as she was blasted away by a stream of black lightning.

"Rinslet—ugh!" Claire tried to get up, but her battered body wouldn't let her put any strength into her limbs.

Team Scarlet lay strewn about the area, all sporting various degree of injury. Though they had demonstrated perfect teamwork during the fight, they were unable to counter **Nepenthes' **ability to absorb spirit energy or Restia's powerful spirit magic.

"Ah, we're finally almost done" Restia said with an annoyed expression. Though she and the unsealed **Nepenthes **were clearly dominating the battle, the fact that they had been delayed this long troubled her "**Nepenthes**! Destroy this barrier already!"

"…" In response, the behemoth lumbered towards the edge of the barrier.

"W-Wait…" Ellis called out while using her waffe as a support to slowly get up.

"Would you just stop interfering? It's very annoying" Restia commented without turning to look at her.

"I…won't…let you…"

"Look, I would never harm…Ren. After all, she's my very, very precious…fu fu fu"

"I'll definitely take down…at least one of you!" As Ellis declared this, she mustered up as much spirit energy as she had.

"Tsk, a last ditch attack huh? Fine. Let's see what you can—!?" Restia began to turn around but abruptly froze once she saw Ellis.

_** "Courageous wind, grant your blessing to the brave warrior - Sylphid Feathers!"**_

Using her spirit energy, the young knight cast a spell to increase her speed. That itself was nothing particularly special, however. What shocked Restia was—

"That's Kamito's…"

—Ellis' stance. It was a stance Restia was incredibly familiar with. After all, Resita had been beside Kamito the entire time it was beaten into him by Greyworth. It was the stance taken when preparing to unleash the strongest thrust.

**"Absolute Blade Arts First Form**..."

"It's full of flaws but nonetheless…**Nepenthes**! Get ready!"

"…**Violet Lightninggggggg!" **

That thrust was the culmination of all of Ellis' efforts. She, who trained harder than anyone in the academy. She, who watched Kamito's fighting form and learned from it everything she could. Pushing herself to the utmost limit, she thrust her **Ray Hawk **with all her might and—

"Whew, don't scare me like that. For a moment there I thought you'd be able to do the real thing"

—Was splendidly dodged. Restia easily sidestepped the attack and Ellis crashed straight through the barrier. Though her attack was certainly excellent, it paled in comparison to Kamito's technique. It was still an attack that remained within confines of human ability.

"Oh, how kind of you to break the barrier for me. I take back what I said. You aren't so bad after all" Restia said mockingly.

"Ugh…aaah…" Ellis cried out, half because of the muscle strain of trying to replicate an **Absolute Blade Art** and half because of her disappointment in herself.

"Well that takes care of all four of…wait, where'd the **Lost Queen **go?" Restia suddenly noticed that Fianna's collapsed form had vanished.

"Hah…Hah…I-I sent her to warn Ren-sama…" It seemed Ellis had bought enough time for Claire to recover.

"Idiot. You might have just sent her to her death. Well, not that I really care if she lives or dies" Restia said.

"W-What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Nothing at all. Come on **Nepenthes **let's—Oh, you're already on it" Just as Restia said, **Nepenthes **had already stepped through the hole in the barrier Ellis had created.

"You…are you going to kill Fianna!?"

"How in the world did you come to that conclusion? Is your hearing fading or something?"

"Like I thought…I have to stop you here!" As Claire cried this out, dark red flames began to erupt all around her.

"**End of Vermillion**…that's more than just an annoyance. **Nepenthes**! You go to Kamito and await instructions. I'll take care of this" Restia said, facing off against Claire

"Mmm" The shadow shrouded specter gave Restia a nod then began running towards the bathing area.

"Good, now I can…wait what? How could—!?" Restia had begun to turn back at the hole when she was struck by a blazing fireball.

"Burn to cinders Darkness Spirit!" Driven by anger, Claire threw fireball after fireball at Restia. Powered by the Elstein's true flame, they were capable of harming even a spirit of Restia's caliber.

"Damn that stings!" Though she had received the first fireball full on, Restia was able to dodge the others. Whatever she had realized earlier left her mind as she focused on dodging Claire's barrage.

"Die!" Claire swung her **Flame Tongue **in a blazing arc, cutting through the top of Fianna's barrier as it struck at Restia.

"Tsk, that was too close!" Restia complained as she narrowly dodged Claire's attack

"Uwaaaah!" Claire cried out and the flames about her began to get darker and darker.

"Sorry Rubia, but I don't think I can get out of this without harming your sister when she's using that flame" Restia said with a dark expression "It's been a long time since _I_ last went all out. _**The who gathers all shadows to her side…**__" _

* * *

"…"

Milla was shocked silent by Kamito's disappearance. Mere moments earlier, all of her senses were warning her of impending death but sudden she couldn't detect anything.

_'Did she run?...no, there's no way she'd do something like that' _Just as soon as the thought came to mind, Milla denied it. Despite being unable to feel any sense of danger, or perhaps because of it, Milla was sure that she would soon be attacked.

_'But where…where will she attack from?' _

Milla concentrated her senses to the utmost limit. She could see the movements of the smallest of insects, here the rustling of every blade of grass, feel the flow of the slightest of breezes. Even her sense of smell was amplified to the point where it would rival a blood hound. And yet…

_'Nothing…I can't tell where she is at all! W-What a monster…' _

For the first time in years, Milla shuddered in fear. As a former assassin she could tell what degree of skill was needed to conceal one's presence to this degree. No normal human could possibly reproduce this feat. Monster couldn't even begin to describe it.

"Ren Ashbell…what the hell are you!" Milla held her hilt-less blade defensively as she glanced left and right cautiously.

In all her time as an **Instructional School **assassin and Rossvale secret agent, she had never encountered a situation like this. She had never faced an opponent this skilled—

_"Aah!" _

_ "Looks like I win again Mi-chan. 99 wins and 0 loses now. You've gotten a lot stronger though" _

_ "Damn…hiding your presence that much is unfair Kamito-sama!"_

_ "Ha ha, then learn to counter that next time we fight"_

"…Wait…no…that's not right" Milla mumbled to herself, her mind racing "There is one…if it were _him_ then…" As she began to think, she could feel her breath quickening, her heart racing.

"Yeah…this feeling…it's like the training matches I had with Kamito-sama…and whenever we fought he would always…" As she muttered this, she abruptly sung her blade forward, slashing directly in front of her. It seemed like a blind swing and cut nothing but air but Milla was unsurprised.

"Next would be left!" Milla then suddenly stabbed her blade left.

"Then right! Front again!"

Milla continued swinging and slashing the area around her in a blade dance. At first was an awkward scene, as it seemed like she was just hacking at empty air. However, as Milla continued to attack, her movements became smoother and smoother as she gradually remembered the familiar patterns of her most beloved lord.

"Behind!"

Milla whirled around and slashed behind her. Once again her blade cut nothing but air. However, Milla detected a distinct change.

"The grass…bent…"

Looking at where she had just slashed, Milla noticed the on the ground below it several blades of grass had been bent, as if they had been stepped on. For the first time Milla found a trace of Kamito's presence.

"Ha! I'll catch you yet!" Milla shouted as she continued her wild blade dance.

"Left! Front! Behind! Front again!"

Slashing again and again, Milla began detecting more signs of Kamito's passage. Crushed leaves. Disturbances in the air currents. More flattened grass.

'_I'm cornering her….her? No…these movements must be…' _More and more memories rose to the forefront of Milla's mind as her body continued its familiar dance "Front! Right! Left!"

*Ting*

Milla heard a light tone as her swing's trajectory was diverted unnaturally upwards. For the first time since the battle began, she felt the sensation of steel touching steel.

"…I've got you now! Behind! Front! Right!"

*Ting*

Milla happily grinned as she heard the same sound ring out again. However, what made her smile wasn't that she was getting closer to achieving vengeance but…

_'I can do it now…unlike four years ago I can reach him!' _Milla thought to herself ecstatically.

"Ha ha ha!" Laughing with glee Milla swept her blade about with even greater speed. She didn't even have to think about her next move, her body moved on its own. It remembered what movements to make and acted accordingly.

_'Of course it would! I would never forget anything about Kamito-sama!' _She was so immersed in her memories that she probably had already forgotten about where she was and why she was fighting. For her, she was back in the training room of the **Instructional School**,

"Behind! Above!"

*Ting*

"Right!"

*Ting*

Each blow brought her blade closer and closer to its target. If things continued at their current pace then Milla's victory would be assured. However…

"Right! Left! Now Behind! Next is…next is…?"

Milla's practiced movements came to a complete halt, since Milla was completely unsure what to do next. That was natural. After all, up until now Milla wasn't actually detecting Kamito's presence. She was depending on her memories of fighting Kamito. So—

_'W-What now!? I've never lasted this long against him!' _

—Now that she had no more memories to fall back on, there was no way she could continue fighting as she was.

_'Left? Right? Damn, I can't tell at all!' _

Compared to her earlier vibrantly dancing form, her current unsteady self was almost laughable. Unable to feel Kamito's presence at all and having no memories to rely on to predict his movements, a certain primal fear of death gripped Milla's heart.

'_I'll have to depend on my instincts!' _Milla thought to herself, readying herself for one last blow _"And my instincts say—!" _

"Right!"

Or so Milla shouted. Completely ignoring her instincts, she instead swung down in front of her with all her might.

"…Ah, damn. Looks like you won that one. It's still 99 to 1 though and don't forget it" As soon as she spoke, Ren's familiar form became visible right in the path of Milla's blade. She had Est in dagger form pointed at Milla's throat, but since Milla's blade was longer, it was clear who would hit first.

"!"

Millimeters before cutting flesh, Milla stopped her swing. Looking into the face of the **Strongest Blade Dancer**, she saw the face of another. Even if it had somehow become female, she definitely wouldn't fail to recognize it this time. It was the face of her most precious…

"But really, how could you tell I was coming from the front that last time?" Kamito asked.

"Y-You always attacked from the most unpredictable angle so…I predicted it" Milla answered simply.

"Ha! Is that so? Well a win is a win. I suppose I'll have to reward you for—!?"

Kamito was cut off as he was brought down with a flying hug.

"K-Kamito-sama…i-is this a dream?"

"I don't think you have the imagination to come up with something this convoluted so, no"

"K-Kamito-sama…t-then you're really…aaah…WAAAAHHHHH!"

"H-Hey you weren't always this much of a crybaby…oh wait, maybe you were" Kamito said as he patted the crying Milla's head gently.

"WAAAAAAH!"

* * *

_**"Well that takes care of that"**_

The area where Restia had been fighting Team Scarlet had been utterly decimated. Great craters with purple smoke spewing out of them strew the landscape and all greenery had been completely carbonized.

_**"It is pretty nice to stretch my wings from time to time since I can only do it on rare occasions but…" **_

Though a booming voice seemed to be coming from somewhere, no matter how anyone looked at it, all that could be seen in the destroyed landscape were the collapsed forms of Claire, Ellis, and Rinslet. Whatever was speaking could not be observed.

_**"…It's kind of hard to relax when I have to keep myself hidden from all these perverts (perspectives). I guess that's enough fun for now" **_

The voice let out a sigh and space seemed to warp, revealing the form of an angel in black. Needless to say, it was Restia. Though she had just been in an intense fight against the berserk Claire, she was completely unharmed. If anything, she was in better condition than ever.

"I guess it's time I got back to Kamito…oh wait. I have to warn him about—!"

Before she finished her sentence, Restia was already in flight.

* * *

_'Ah, that was too close. Thanks for not killing her Est' _Kamito thought to himself as he comforted the sobbing Milla.

_'I was just following your orders Kamito _The sword spirit replied.

Kamito trying to stab Milla with a dagger but being intercepted by her before reaching being able to strike was _not_ what had happened, contrary to what Milla believed. Throughout the fight Kamito had in fact been using a short sword, not a dagger. Kamito about to kill Milla when Est had changed into dagger form, creating a wide enough gap for Milla's counterattack to land first.

_'So really, I should have won that one. I'll let Mi-chan have the victory though' _

_ "I, uh, don't think that makes up for you almost killing her master" _

_ "That's…totally true. I'll really have to make it up to her then" _

"Waaah…hck…uh…I-I apologize for the unsightly display Kamito-sama!" Having collected herself, Milla immediately leapt off Kamito.

"No, its fine…As long as you stop trying to kill me that is"

"Ugh…t-that's…I-I'm very sorry for a great many things!" Milla immediately bowed her head in apology.

"Ha ha, I'm just joking. I'm just glad we can talk openly now"

"Mou…I feel like your personality has changed a bit since back then. For the worse that is!"

"You really aren't one to talk"

"Ack...Well, change or not…I'm happy to see you…so very very happy" Milla said, tears threatening to well up again.

"Yeah…" Kamito nodded in agreement.

The two stood in silence for a moment before Milla spoke again.

"...Hey Kamito-sama? Do you remember the last time we spoke?"

"Hm?"

"You promised that you would listen to a question of mine, remember?"

"Aah…yeah, that sounds vaguely familiar"

"…You're lying aren't you Kamito-sama"

"Guh! W-Well I'll keep that promise now, so ask away!"

"W-Well…u-um…c-could I…huh?"

Milla nervously dithered about with vague words for a moment before suddenly looking up in surprise.

"Mi-chan? Is something wrong?"

"Somethings coming…"

"Oh?" Kamito followed Milla's gaze and sure enough, he spotted something heading towards them at great speed.

"That's…**Nepenthes Lore**!" Milla exclaimed, immediately preparing for battle as the shadow covered monster came closer and closer.

"Restia must have sent it as back up….Ah, Mi-chan, don't worry. It's a friendly" Kamito said calmly.

"W-What? I-It's nearly upon us though!"

"Ha ha, its fine. I'll get it to stop if you're that worried" Saying that, Kamito held out his hand and willed the approaching specter to stop. Just as he did so—

_"Kamito! Watch out! __**Nepenthes **__has—" _

"Eh?"

Distracted by Restia's message, Kamito failed to notice that **Nepenthes **had not stopped its charge and had jabbed its clawed hand straight at Kamito's stomach!

"Watch out!" However Milla had. Acting quickly, she shoved away Kamito with great force. In doing so however, she put herself in the way of the attack

*Squelch*

"Oooh!"

With sickening ease, **Nepenthes' **hand had pieced into Milla's chest. Red blood spewed from her body as the black beast viciously tore its hand free.

"Mi…lla?" Kamito caught Milla's falling body and held her to him

"I-I'm glad…y-you're safe…K-Kamito…" Milla said weakly in his arms.

"Shh, don't speak. **Wesker, Phenex!**" Kamito quickly ordered the two spirits capable of regeneration to come forth "Don't worry about anything. You'll be fine"

"OOOoooohohohohehehehehahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **Nepenthes **let out a roar which gradually became a familiar shrill laugh.

"…What?"

"Fine!? You must be delusional! She's going to die! HAHAHAHA" As the voice continued laughing, the shadows about **Nepenthes** began to part, revealing—

"Well don't worry! I'll have you join your **Queen**, you fake **Demon King**!"

"—Jio…Inzagi…"

* * *

**Well. its officially the holdiay season now. Certainly doesn't feel like where I am. Next chapter will finish the Milla arc. Unfortunately, its probably not going to be what you're hoping for. Sorry in advance? Well anyway, happy holidays. See you all next time.**


	37. 33: Girl with the Demon Sealing Eye VI

**Happy New Years (Eve for some of you) Internets! The Milla arc (Volume 6) is finally done. I've been surprisingly busy over the break, so I'm glad I could get this out in time (now if only 'Fanfic writer' gave points on a resume). Well, obligatory complaining over now. Enjoy and review (or don't)**

* * *

**Chapter 33 **

_ I was cold. _

_ As I lay with my life bleeding out from me, that was the thing that stood out the most. I had felt a brief moment of searing pain but it now all I could feel was an unnatural chill._

_ That monster, __**Nepenthes**__, had been aiming for my King so naturally I pushed him to safety. As his servant that was just a matter of course. And after being separated from him for that long there's no way I would let myself be separated from him that easily. _

_ '…Though from the looks of it, we'll be separated anyway, ha ha…' I thought to myself with a bitter laugh. _

_ "…Mi….ay?" I heard familiar voice of my lord, but it sounded like it was far away and muffled._

_ Ah, that's no good. My King is saying something, so I can't afford not to pay attention to his words._

_I began to focus. Though his voice still seemed rather distant, I could at least make out what he was saying now. I could also hear a shrill voice in the background but I ignored it._

_ "Hey, answer me. Are you okay Milla?" _

_Ah, he's calling me by my full name. It looks like he's serious for some reason. _

_ "Not 'for some reason' you idiot" _

_ Oh…did I say that aloud? _

_ "Yes" _

_ Ha ha ha _

_ "This isn't exactly a laughing matter you know? My long-lost __**Queen **__just put herself in great danger so I need to come up with some sort of punishment for her stupidity" _

_ That's harsh. I was only trying to help you. _

_ "That's a separate matter entirely. Get ready for a lecture of a lifetime Milla" _

_ Well there's a pretty good chance I won't be able to make it. _

_ "What, you think you can get out of it that easily? You've got some nerve for defying an __**Elemental Lord **__when you're just a mere __**Queen**__" _

_ My bad then. I'll definitely listen to what ever complaints you have Kamito-sama. _

_ "Good, because I have a ton" _

_ Sound like it'll be a lot of fun. I look forward to it. _

_ "…Since when were you a masochist?" _

_ T-That's not it at all!...Whew, don't make a dying person shout like that. _

_ "You aren't going to die. Just take a small nap and you'll be fine" _

_ Is that so?...Speaking of napping, I do feel awfully tired… _

_ "Well I guess someone your age should be getting lots of sleep anyway. Go ahead and sleep without a worry" _

_ Without a worry…well there is one thing I want to get off my chest before I go to bed. It's about the promise, you know, from all those years ago? The question I never asked._

_ "I'm listening" _

_ Well…I've always seen myself as a tool. Back in the __**Instructional School **__I was a tool that existed to serve you. When I thought you died, I became a tool to exact vengeance on your behalf. _

_ "…" _

_ But…whenever I was with you, and Muir, and Lily…I wasn't able to be just a tool. I was able to remember what it was like to be a human being. _

_ "Yeah…I think we all thought that way…" _

_ You too? Tee hee, that makes me happy. Maybe I don't even need to ask after all. _

_ "What, you can't lead someone on like that." _

_ My bad. Well then, I'll just ask. Can I…be part of your family? _

_ "…What, is that it? We've been family for a long time Milla. Why do you think I never tried to find another __**Darkness Queen**__" _

_ W-Well I'm talking about officially, officially! _

_ "?" _

_ I mean Muir always gets to call you 'onii-sama' since she's your official little sister right? I want to officially be family too! _

_ "So basically…you were just jealous of Muir?" _

_ T-That's one way of putting it… _

_ "Well…that's fine I suppose. You can call me whatever you'd like" _

_ Really! Yes! That makes me…really…really…happy…Kami…._

_ "Milla? Oi, Milla..." _

_ Everything else was cut off as I fell into a deep, deep sleep. _

* * *

"Oi Milla…she's unconscious" Kamito murmured as he gently laid the young girl on the ground "Hey **Wesker**. What's your diagnosis?"

_"Well, as you saw yourself, we managed to repair her heart. That took most of our energy though, so the best we can do enhance her natural healing ability and hope it can handle the rest" _

"And that means?"

_"…Her odds of survival are about fifty-fifty" _

"I'm not taking any chances. **Bern**, make it one hundred" Kamito ordered, summoning a blue-haired witch.

_"…Miracles have repercussions you know?" _

"That's fine. I'll handle it"

_"Hmm…will you? Can you? Well, either way I'll get to enjoy your anguished face…hee hee, I look forward to it" _

"As always, you have a bad personality…speaking of bad personalities, I suppose I can take the barrier down now." As Kamito said this, a great wall of dark energy behind him shattered, revealing the form of the transformed Jio.

"Ha ha ha! Finally leaving your shell you cowardly fake **Demon King**?" Jio said mockingly. As he did so, the darkness around him shredded the landscape about him as they writhed threateningly.

"I see you're as delusional as ever" Kamito said with a sigh.

"Delusion!? Can you look upon me and not see that I am the true **Demon King**!?" Jio roared.

"Well for a brat like you to keep your 'self', I suppose it is commendable" Kamito admitted

Jio was wrapped in an oozing shadow and his eyes were glowing an ominous red. However, he hadn't changed so much as that he was unrecognizable. Despite having taken a portion of the **Demon** **King's** power into himself, he had maintained his original form and ego. That was undeniably a feat few could reproduce.

"So even you realize it! I have conquered your power and have become the true **Demon King**!"

"Hah, you're such an idiot. Really, why did so much potential have to be wasted on a fool like you….though I suppose if you weren't such an idiot you might be an actual threat?...Naw" Kamito waved off that possibility.

"You dare mock me!? You may have beaten me last time, but with this power I can crush you with just—"

"Ah, _**Come back already**_" As Kamito calmly spoke in the spirit tongue, the shadows around and within Jio left him and returned to their original owner. As the power of **Nepenthes** flowed into him, Kamito's spiritual energy skyrocketed.

"…Eh?" Jio was so shocked by this sudden development that he could only let out an intelligible sound.

"If you're going to challenge me, at least do it using your own power" Kamito said as his energy continued to rise, far beyond that which had been leant to Jio. The power he was releasing was a power that could bend the natural order around it on a whim; the power of an **Elemental Lord**.

"…Eh?" Jio repeated himself, staring uncomprehendingly at Kamito.

"…Tsk. Looks like it's no good after all" Kamito suddenly said aloud, as if disappointed

"…Eh?" Was he responding to Kamito's statement or was he just still in shock? Or perhaps both, it didn't really matter.

"I thought I would be able to keep myself calm but…"

As Kamito spoke, the moon suddenly disappeared. No, not just the moon, even the twinkling stars had vanished from the night sky. They had been consumed by a dark abyss, a shadow that was pouring out of the true **Demon King**. In an instant, the world had been plunged into a lightless state.

"Wha—?" Wrapped in complete darkness, Jio blindly whirled about in confusion. He felt a fear unlike anything he had ever experienced grip his heart. It was as if the cold hand of death itself had pierced his chest.

"…looks like I'll _**only able to control this anger after I've killed you**_" An incredibly cold, inhuman voice said from behind Jio.

"!" Startled, Jio tried to turn around. However as he did so, his torso began to slide off his waist.

That wasn't all. His arms were shredded into strips of meat. His severed legs fell apart into cubes of flesh. With nothing to support it, Jio's limbless torso began to fall to the ground.

Just as Jio's torso struck the ground, gaping holes began to explode throughout it, as if it was being pierced countless times by supersonic projectiles. Globules of pink muscle and yellow fat erupted out of each opening as the force of whatever had pierced Jio sent bits of him splattering into the air.

The impact of the exploding torso sent Jio's head flying into the air. It was frozen in an expression of surprise and fear. As the head began to reach the height of its trajectory, it was split in half. Then fourths. Then eighths. The head was sliced into smaller and smaller pieces until only a light pink mist remained, and even that was dispersed by the wind a moment later.

Though there wasn't anything even vaguely holding human form remaining, Kamito's cold voice rang out as if to declare his victory.

"**Absolute Blade Arts: Bursting Blossom Spiral Blade Dance—Three Thousand Simultaneous Strikes" **

* * *

"Hck…blaaauuugh!"

_"Master…I don't think you really get to call someone else an idiot ever again" _

"Sh-Shut u…urp…blaaauuugh!"

_"Well they do say only idiots call other people idiots, so I suppose it's fine if he keeps calling people idiots" _

_ "Ah, good point" _

"W-What, are you f-fiv…geh….blaaaughhhhhhh!"

Kamito was kneeling besides a tree while vomiting out copious amounts of blood. He was in awful shape. Blood was leaking out of his nose and eyelids as well as many small wounds throughout his body. Parts of his long luxurious black hair had become pure white, like the fur of zebra. Naturally, the reason of Kamito's current shape was—

_"Seriously though…how in the world did you forget to turn back into a guy before releasing the __**Darkness Elemental Lord's **__power!? Baka-master!" _

"I-I'm…r-reflecting on…blaaaaauuuuugh!"

—Because Kamito had released his power while still being 'Ren Ashbell'. The **Darkness Elemental Lord's **power was wholly incompatible with pure princess maidens, so Kamito using it while he was in his female form caused an extreme rejection reaction, resulting in his current shape.

"Well as expected you soundly dealt with…Kamito!? What's wrong!?" Restia alighted beside Kamito and immediately ran to him with a worried expression.

_"He just went full on __**Demon King **__mode against Jio. While still being female" _

"…" Restia brought her hand up to her eyes, looked up, and let out a tremendous sigh.

"H-Hey Restia…I know it was stupid but…that was—urp!"

"The fate of the world is in this fools hands…we're all going to die aren't we?" Restia said with another sigh.

_"Well there's always the next reincarnation" _

"Ah, that's right. Yes, I can't give up just yet"

"H-Hey…t-that's a bit cruel…l-look, I was really angry and—blaaauuuugh!" Kamito tried to protest but was interrupted as he spewed out more blood.

"Hah…ah, whatever, I give up. **Wesker, Phenix**, heal him up already" Restia ordered

_"Ah…well, they're kind of busy healing up Milla right now so…" _

"What happened to Milla?"

_"Well Jio nearly killed her—" _

"How did you let your **Darkness Queen **nearly die!?" Restia shouted at Kamito

"S-Say, have I ever told you that you're awfully cute when you're—"

"—When I'm angry? I taught you that one, remember?" Restia asked, unamused.

"Ah. Err…well….urp….blauuuugh!"

"Hah…Since you look like you're about to die, I'll heal you first" Letting out yet another sigh, Restia placed her hands on Kamito and began to cast healing magic.

"T-Thanks…"

"Don't think this means I'm letting you off" Restia said with a glare

"R-Right…say, why'd you get here so late anyway?"

"Well on my way I ran into your teammates and…wait, are you trying to shift the blame?"

"N-Not at all! I just wanted to—blaaauuugh!"

"Hey, that almost hit me!...Anyway, I fought your teammates. Were you too focused on Milla and Jio to tell?"

"Ugh...yeah, that's probably it…geh!"

"So you didn't notice…good." Restia let out a small, relieved sigh.

"Huh? Didn't notice wha-blaaaugh!"

"Just stop talking and rest already you idiot. You'll die of blood loss at this rate." Restia said, gently laying Kamito on the ground.

"Ah…yeah…thanks…" Comforted by Restia's presence, Kamito gently drifted to sleep.

* * *

_'What the hell is going on!?' _Fianna thought fearfully to herself.

Earlier, when Team Scarlet had been fighting Restia, Claire had realized that they wouldn't be able to win without Ren's help, so she sent Fianna to inform Ren about the situation.

By the time Fianna arrived at Kamito's location, he had already finished fighting Milla. She had arrived just in time to see Milla protecting Kamito from **Nepenthes**. She was ready to jump out to help when she witnessed Kamito create a huge barrier with powerful darkness magic.

That was enough to shock Fianna. However, it was the events that followed that put Fianna in her present state of confusion.

Immediately after Kamito reached Milla he summoned several incredibly powerful Demon Spirits, which began to heal the injured girl. Though their actions seemed benevolent, the spirits gave off the same sense of danger that a tactical-class spirit might.

_'Kamito-kun has multiple contracts!? And moreover with Demon Spirits!?...no, he was trained by the strongest __**Witch **__in the continent after all. Maybe Greyworth taught him how to control such spirits?' _Fianna tried to rationalize what she was seeing, but what happened next was not something that could so easily be explained away.

As Kamito was speaking to the transformed Jio, a horrid miasma suddenly spewed from his body. As a practiced princess maiden, Fianna could instantly tell that whatever power Kamito had unleased was similar in nature to Jio's but vastly different in scale. It was a loathsome, heretical power which Fianna felt would devour her entire existence if she were to draw near. Even from as far away as she was, Fianna could feel an indescribable sense of danger.

"T-This is…Kamito…kun? W-Wha…ah…"Fianna murmured to herself as she shook in fear. Terrified, she began to step backwards but then…took two steps forward.

"Wha—!? Why…n-no don't go!"

Even as she tried to force herself to run away, she felt an inexorable force drawing her to Kamito. She was herself unaware, but it was the instinct of a princess maiden to serve an **Elemental Lord** coupled with her existing affection for Kamito that was driving her forward despite her fear.

"Aaahhh…no…gaaah!"

However Fianna was, if nothing else, a very strong willed individual. She desperately fought the urge to advance and managed to force herself into a literal standstill. However, this internal conflict was causing her a great deal of mental strain, and she could feel something within her beginning to crack.

"W-W-W-WHA—!?"

While Fianna was engaged in her mental struggle, shadow suddenly fell over her. Looking up, she could see…nothing. No moon, no stars, no clouds, there was nothing to suggest that the sky even existed. As Fianna gazed upon this impossible scene, something broke.

"AAAAH!? Aaaaah!…aha ha ha!…even the sky is being consumed…ha ha ha!"Fianna laughed as her face twisted into a manic grin, as if she was going mad. No, perhaps she had already lost any hope of sanity the moment she had witnessed Kamito's true nature.

"Hee hee hee…so he got blown to bits. Just like he deserves~" Fianna giggled happily upon seeing Jio being shredded into bits of meat. Perhaps it was for the best that Fianna had already gone mad when she witnessed Jio's grisly demise, for surely that scene would have gave her a great deal of trauma in her normal state.

"Aaahh…what am I doing at a place like this? Quick…I have to get to Kamito-sama quickly…" No longer possessing the sense to run away from Kamito's repulsive power, Fianna was just about to step into the open when—

"A-Ah? Eh? What was…"

—Kamito's overwhelming aura disappeared. It's sudden disappearance shocked Fianna back into sanity, putting her in a greatly confused state. Looking around herself unsteadily, Fianna eventually focused her attention back on Kamito, who was bloody mess after suffering the repercussions of recklessly using his power.

"K-Kamito—Mmph!"

Fianna instinctively called out but slapped her hands over her mouth before she could finish.

'_I-I can't let him find me! He'll kill me!' _Fianna worriedly thought to herself, scurrying behind a nearby rock.

'_W-Wait, calm down. This is Kamito-kun I'm talking about here. There's no way he would…kill…me…' _As Fianna was trying to reassure herself, the image of Kamito summoning forth countless Elemental Waffe against her flashed through her mind.

'_Wha…this is…a…memory?' _

Trying to think of where this image came from, Fianna searched the recess' of her mind. As she did so, more and more images began to flash in her mind.

'_Kamito…killed Reicha?...No that's impossible! Reicha is still alive isn't she? She was with the other __**Queens **__when they announced the rules of the __**Blade Dance**__! But this image won't go away…' _Fianna began to more about what these flashes of memory could mean. The more she thought about it, the more she realized…

'_There's a gap in my memories…no…it's more like they're being…sealed!' _Coming to this realization, Fianna immediately began checking herself for any traces of spirit magic, specifically magic affecting memories.

'_It's faint but…there's definitely something there…' _Fianna realized. Though Kamito had tried to hide the traces of his memory altering spells carefully, he had used the spell too often against her, so it left behind some traces.

"So Kamito-kun…was altering my memories…" To Fianna, this was almost a bigger shock than the display of terrifying power from earlier. She began to doubt everything she knew about Kamito Kazehaya. After all, anything and everything she knew or felt about him could have been a product of a memory altering spell.

'_Did he really save me three years ago? Was all his kindness just careful manipulation? Did I…even love him in the first place?' _

Surprisingly, it was the last question which bothered Fianna the most. Despite feeling betrayed, despite all her uncertainty, Fianna couldn't help but feel love toward the individual named Kamito Kazehaya.

"I…have to know…I have to make sure…this feeling is real!"

Summoning forth all of her spirit energy, Fianna cast a powerful spell of curse breaking, one worthy of a **Queen**.

"aaaAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Shattering the seal on her memories, images of all the memories that were sealed flooded Fianna's mind. Combine with the mental strain of her temporary insanity, Fianna was unable to handle it and collapsed.

As she lay powerless on the ground, darkness began to cover Fianna's vision. However, even as she was losing consciousness, she whispered something aloud triumphantly.

"I…love Kamito-kun!"

Those six quiet syllables sapped all of Fianna's remaining strength, and so the young princess maiden drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The night of the intense battles had passed and the next dawn arrived.

Kamito, Milla, and the rest of Team Scarlet were seated around a table, eating an extremely simple breakfast of just some lightly seasoned porridge and tea. It was a great contrast to the usually extravagant meals Rinslet or Ellis would make, but that couldn't be helped. After all—

"Uuu, sorry Milla-chan. We would have preferred to see you off with a feast but I can't cook like this" Ellis said regrettably

"Kuu! That darkness spirit has some nerve injuring me to this extent! I won't forget this!" Rinslet exclaimed angrily.

—They had both suffered considerable injury and had used up most of their spirit energy during their battle with Restia. In their current bandage covered state, it would have been would be extremely difficult to cook. Kamito, the only other person who could cook, was similarly covered in bandages.

"That's why I'm saying you should have let me cook" Fianna, the only one that was physically uninjured insisted.

"I'd rather fight **Nepenthes **alone without an elemental waffe"

"That's…ah…no"

"Are you trying to finish us off or something!?"

She was instantly rejected.

"Y-You don't have to be so mean about it! Say Ren-chan, you want to eat my cooking, right?" Fianna said as she wrapped her arms around Kamito's bandage covered neck.

"Hm? Well I…huh?" Kamito turned to answer but froze when he looked into Fianna's eyes. The way that she was staring at him was…unsettling. It was quite similar to the look Vivian got when she was about to dissect a particularly interesting specimen.

"Is something wrong Ren-chan? You're staring…oh, could it be that you've fallen for me?" Fianna asked coyly

"No…I was just dealing some trauma when I remembered the last time I ate your cooking!"

"Gah! That's so cruel! Ren-chan is too cruel!" Fianna said, returning to her seat sadly

"Ha ha" Watching this exchange, Milla let out a chuckle.

"Oh, Milla-san. Your portion is too small. Here, have some of mine" Rinslet said, scooping a generous spoonful of porridge into Milla's bowl.

"Ah, you're right Rinslet. Here you can have some of mine too" Ellis said, similarly giving Milla a part of her breakfast.

""Me too, me too""

The girls of Team Scarlet were completely doting on Milla as if she were a daughter or younger sister. It was extremely different from their originally cold attitude toward Milla. This great change in attitude was because—

"Aah! T-That's too much. Ka—Ashbell-sama, please stop them!"

"Well you did save all of us last night, so a bit extra for breakfast is the least we can do. Here, have some of mine too Mi-chan"

"T-That's not the point! Stop!"

—Kamito had told the rest of Team Scarlet that Milla had saved his life and was instrumental in driving off Restia and **Nepenthes** **Lore **in the battle last night.

Milla had also apologized to each of them for all the insults she had hurled their way and claimed that the only reason she was hostile towards Team Scarlet was because her team had been ordered by the soldiers of the Principality of Rossvale to defeat the Ordesian teams by any means necessary.

She insisted that she had actually long been a fan of Ren Ashbell and it was her teammates who had planned the false alliance scheme despite her misgivings.

Easily tricked by Kamito and Milla's lies, the girls readily forgave Milla and they were now the best of friends. Or at least that's what the girls thought.

_'Well I guess some of that isn't entirely false' _Milla thought to herself as she began working on her now overflowing bowl of porridge _'Even so, as expected of those who were raised in the 'light', these nobles are so gullible'_

"But Milla, are you sure about going off on your own? I know you're strong for your age, but don't you think you'd stand a better chance allied with us?" Claire asked Milla suddenly.

"A-Ah…yeah. If I act to stay allied with you, my superiors in Rossvale will think I've turned traitor and I'll lose my home" Milla gave her carefully rehearsed excuse. Of course she had no intention of really returning to the Principality of Rossvale "In fact I may have stayed with you for too long already…"

"Ah…yeah, that's right. Our homelands aren't on very good terms are they? That's too bad" Kamito said, feigning regret.

"To think a simple friendship could get you exiled…" Ellis said sadly

"M-Mmm. I really found it painful to insult my idol, Ashbell-sama, but if I didn't my family…"

"T-They went that far!?" Ellis said, aghast.

"Really, that's too much! Milla-chan, if you wish, please come to my home. We can hire you as a Laurenfrost maid. Of course I'll guarantee work for the rest of your family as well" Rinslet swept a hand through her hair as she spoke.

"Don't. The Laurenfrost lands are not only in the countryside but also cold as hell. Rather than that, come to my home. To restore the House of Elstein to its former glory, I need some competent manpower." Claire gave a counter offer.

"W-What did you say!?"Rinslet glared furiously at Claire.

"...I am most grateful for the offers. I will bear them in mind." Milla nodded with little sincerity.

"Fufu, you can also live with me and Ren-chan in the royal palace~" Fianna declared.

""""No way""""

The rest of Team Scarlet (plus one) instantly rejected Fianna's idea.

* * *

Kamito and Milla were alone at the edges of the **Sanctuary**. Milla had requested to have some private time with her idol before she left, so everyone else had agreed to leave them alone.

"No one should be able to hear us here…alright Kamito-sama, what is your reason for having me leave?" Milla asked.

"Its too dangerous to discuss things here. After leaving, I'll have you meet up with Lily and Muir in Team Inferno. Restia will guide you" Kamito explained, pointing to a small black dot high in the sky.

"Lily and Muir made it out alive too!?" Milla exclaimed happily.

"Yeah. Most of the 'students' of the **Instructional School **made it out alive after all….ah, I can see you're curious. It'd be a long story, so have Lily fill you in when you reach their **Sanctuary**" Kamito said.

"Very well" Milla nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hmm...I guess she'd have to explain our reason for entering the **Blade Dance** as well. Well, it's not that much different from the goal of the **Instructional School**"

"You mean…the assassination of the **Elemental Lords**?" Milla asked warily.

"…Sort of. Like I said, let Lily explain it. She can probably do a better job than I can"

"Okay" Milla nodded again.

"Anyway. After Lily briefs you, either Sjora or Rubia-nee will…why are you staring at me like that?" Kamito

"For you to call someone 'nee'…just who is—wait, Rubia Elstein the **Calamity Queen**!?"

"Uh, yeah. Claire's older sister. As for why I call her 'nee', just ask…wait no. Don't ask Lily. Please." Kamito said with deathly seriousness.

"R-Right"

"*Ahem* Continuing from where I left off, Sjora or Rubia-nee will modify your magic stone so that the transfer magic will send you to the Organization's Ragna Ys headquarters, where you'll be far out of Rossvale's reach. You're the **Darkness Queen** so they'll practically worship you…ah right, you should probably meet with the other **Queens**. They can teach you a lot" Kamito explained.

"Eh? The other **Queens**?"

"Oh yeah. They're on our side. Another long story—"

"—Have Lily explain it?" Milla finished

"Ah…uh, yeah. Well do you have any immediate questions?"

"Most of them would probably take a long time to answer…I do have one thing I'd like to say to you though" Milla said, waving Kamito closer.

"Hm? What is—?"

*Chuu*

Before he could finish, Milla gave Kamito a peck on the cheek.

"I'm finally home…papa"

"Yeah. Welcome home—wait papa!?"

"Oh right. As you are it should be mama"

"No no no. That is not the problem. At all. Why are you calling me papa all of a sudden!?"

"Hm? Didn't you say we could be family?"

"Well…yes"

"Well, you were always the one I looked up to and relied on most. You were the one who taught me what it means to be human. That's kind of what a parent does…right?"

"Uuu…at least make it elder brother (onii-san) or something like that…" Kamito implored

"No way. I wouldn't take the position of little sister from Muir like that. She'd kill me" Milla shook her head.

"Well…um…"

"If I take too your teammates will get suspicious. See you later papa!" Waving goodbye, Milla ran off like a gale. High in the sky, Restia began to fly towards her. Though she was to far away to see, Kamito just knew she had an amused smirk on her face.

"….What just happened?"

"_Congratulations Master! It's a girl!"_

"That is not funny"

"_No, I beg to differ. Your expression is quite amusing indeed" _

"I'm pretty sure I'm not mentally prepared to be a parent"

"_Hey look on the bright side! You don't even have to deal with the baby years! The worst part is already over!" _

"_No, next year Milla becomes a teen remember? The worst part hasn't even begun" _

"_Oh my gosh. You're right. My condolences master"_

"Stop mocking me"

_"Fine fine. In all seriousness though, the relationship between an __**Elemental Lord **__and a __**Queen **__isn't too far off from that of a parent and child…well it's more like between a god and a priest though" _

_ "Yeah! You'll have centuries of experience of being an __**Elemental Lord **__to draw from, not to mention all the times your reincarnations were fathers too!"_

"Rather than worried about parenthood in general, I'm more concerned about the fact that my childhood friend has suddenly become my adopted daughter!" Kamito exclaimed

_"Ah…yeah…" _

_ "That is….a bit awkward I suppose"_

_ "Umm…hey! You should probably contact Lily and tell her that you've sent Milla to the Team Inferno base!" _

"You're trying to change the subject aren't you?"

_"Uh…yeah" _

"Good idea" Saying that Kamito took out his mirror and made contact with Lily "Ah, hey Lily—"

"Ah, Kamito-senpai!? Good timing, I needed to talk to you. Is your end secure?" Lily said with a worried tone.

"Huh? Yeah, but—"

"Good, then listen up. It's about Sjora…."

* * *

**Thanks for all the support this year and I hope you'll keep reading this fic into the next! What are your New Years resolutions? Mine _was _to be more productive, but I'm pretty sure I already broke that one, ha ha ha. Well hopefully you're more strong willed than I! See you in the next arc!**


	38. Interlude II

**Greetings internets. This isn't a full chapter, just something to introduce the volume 7 story. Yay, the Sjora arc begins. Also, I've recently been reintroduced to why I don't like school. *Ahem* Anyway, enjoy and review (or don't)**

* * *

**Interlude II **

**(Three years ago, two months after the previous Blade Dance) **

_In the depths of __**Scorpia**__, the Alphas Theocracy's royal palace, the sound of hurried footsteps could be heard echoing through the halls._

"_Nee-sama! It's an emergency!"_

_ A girl with waist-length blue hair and amber eyes suddenly burst into the room of the first princess, Sjora Khan. It was her younger twin sister, Saladia Khan._

_ "Saladia? What's the situation?" _

_ Though Sjora was only thirteen, she was able to react calmly to her sister's declaration and ask for information. _

"_Right! A group of powerful invaders have infiltrated __**Scorpia**__! They're almost at the throne room!" Seeing her calm elder sister, Saladia regained enough composure to give a report._

"_What!? What about the royal guard!?" In contrast, Sjora now lost her calm as she cried out in alarm._

_The Theocracy's royal guard were no pushovers. Each one was an elite who could take on a thousand. They should be more than adequate to bring down any foe before they get even close to the throne room._

"_T-They've all been eliminated!" Saladia answered. _

"_I-Impossible! Even Ordesia or Dracunia don't have an army capable of defeating them all that quickly!" All traces of Sjora's earlier composure was lost in a panic "In the first place, how could they mobilize an army without us noticing!?"_

"_I-It's not some nation's army…" Saladia said nervously._

"_What do you mean? Is it an alliance of several nation's troops then? Damn, did they conspire to take all of our—!?"_

"_No, it's nothing like that! It's…it's…it's only five" Saladia interrupted. _

"_W-What did you say…?" _

"_I said there are only five intruders!"_

* * *

_"Guh, to think that they've already made it this far…and there really is only five…" Sjora groaned as she and Saladia entered the throne room through a secret side entrance._

_ Straight ahead of her, a group of five figures stood calmly in the center of the room's great hall. All about them were the collapsed forms of royal guard members. _

_ One was sitting on powerful spirit that looked like a plant of some sort that was spewing poisonous fumes. _

_ One was commanding a group of terrifyingly powerful spirits that no elementalist would even consider trying to control _

_ One was wrapped in a cold blue flame which seemed to freeze the world around her. _

_ One wielded roaring black flames in one hand and crackling black lightning in the other, lightly hovering with wings as black as night._

_ And the last…merely stood there, in the middle of the other four. But that person's mere presence was enough to make Sjora take a step back in fear._

_ "Eeh, more pests? Hey, hey, onii-sama, can I get rid of them?" The shortest of the five figures, an ashen-haired girl, turned to the one in the center and asked lightly._

_ "Wha…?" Sjora's voice unintentionally leaked out. _

_Judging from the figure's voice, it was a young girl no more than twelve. Sjora was so shocked that someone that young had defeated countless royal guardsmen that it took a while for her to realize the girl was talking about killing her. _

"_D-Damn! S-Saladia!" Sjora cried out to her sister in alarm._

"_R-Right!" Saladia, who had been shocked silent of the pressure the five intruders exuded, snapped to attention and began to chant in the spirit language. _

"_**Let the shadow of a thousand and one nights bring you to a never ending slumber!—**_ _**Alf Laylah Wa-Laylah!**__" _

_A grimoire suddenly appeared in her outstretched hand as she summoned her elemental waffe. It was __**Alf Laylah Wa-Laylah**__, an elemental waffe capable of summoning countless demon spirits._

'_Whew, I actually did it…' Saladia thought to herself, relieved. Though she was an extremely powerful elementalist for someone her age, she could only occasionally succeed in manifesting her elemental waffe, as her talent as a Witch__wasn't as high as her sister's._

_While Saladia was congratulating herself, Sjora also summoned forth her own elemental waffe, __**Proteus Masques**__. _

_It was a waffe with the ability to replicate the target's powers. Whether it be contracted spirit or the combat skills remembered by the body, everything would be copied flawlessly.__However, certain requirements had to be fulfilled beforehand to copy someone, so she couldn't use it to copy one of the five enemies before her. Instead—_

"_**Let the shadow of a thousand and one nights bring you to a never ending slumber!— Alf Laylah Wa-Laylah!"**_

—_She mirrored the form of her younger sister. With the two of them using the same waffe, the sisters summoned a vast horde of powerful demon spirits that would make even the strongest of armies tremble in fear. _

"_This combination has never lost before! Regret your foolishness as you're devoured alive!" Sjora exclaimed as she and Saladia sent their summoned demon spirits charging at the five invaders. _

_In the face of this howling tide of demons, the five merely stared blankly. Sjora thought that they were petrified in fear, but then—_

"_Halt" _

"_!?" _

—_The figure in the center held out their hand and spoke. As the word left her mouth, a terrifying black aura exploded out from him, enveloping the entirety of the throne room._

_The horde of demon spirits suddenly halted their charge, as if they had smashed into a wall. However, Sjora didn't even notice. The overwhelming aura coming from the center figure inspired a primal fear in her, a fear that blotted out all other thoughts._

'_No…this isn't fear…this is…awe…' Sjora thought to herself as she stared transfixed at the invader. _

"_Ha ha, you used demon spirits against onii-sama? Who's the fool now?" The ash-haired invader pointed at the two princesses and burst out laughing, her face bearing a mocking grin. _

'_Onii…that's not a girl!?' It was only after the second time hearing the phrase "onii-sama" that Sjora realized that the figure that awed her so was a boy 'T-That's impossible! There's no way someone who isn't an elementalist, let alone a witch, could have commanded our demon spirits so easily! The only way a man could do such a thing would be if he was…if he was…no way…' _

"_So you are the current hierarch, Rajihal Kahn" While Sjora was mulling over her thoughts, the five invaders had walked over to the old man on the royal throne "Your line has sat on that throne for a long time, but its time you returned it to its rightful owner"_

_ Despite having nearing the age of eighty, the old king's gaze still had not lost its sharpness. Rajihal Kahn was a tough warrior who survived the two Ranbal Wars despite the Theocracy's location, surrounded by the Ordesia Empire, Dracunia, and other powerful countries. Even before such a overwhelming aura, the grizzled old man remained resolute._

_ "Only one…deserves to sit upon this throne more than I!" Rajihal spat back._

_ "Looks like you don't get it…Fine, I'll show it to you. My legitimacy" The boy with the overwhelming aura replied. _

_ "What?" Rajihal asked, but the boy ignored him. _

_ "Oi, __**Azi Dahaka**__. Wake up" As he said this, the boy stomped on the ground and the whole of __**Scorpia **__began to shake. _

_ "You...how do you—!?" _

_*crack* *crack*_

_The old hierarch began to ask something, but was cut off by a sharp cracking sound. Looking down, Rajihal was shocked to see fractures begin to appear on the throne. Through these cracks an ominous red light began to pour out. _

"_! ! !" His instincts warning him of danger, the hierarch leapt off the throne just as it completely shattered. As the throne broke apart, the room was bathed in bright light_

"_Well? Do you still intend to deny me what is mine?" The boy asked, pointing where the throne had stood moments ago. In its place was an enormous three headed dragon with glaring red eyes. _

"_Demon Dragon Spirit __**Azi Dahaka….**__" Rajihal breathed out _

'_Only those of the Khan line know that the __**Demon King's **__throne houses one of Solomon's spirits, __**Azi Dahaka**__!' Sjora thought to herself 'For an outsider to know about it…he really must be…'_

_From where she still stood frozen, Sjora stared at the back of the new __**Demon King**__. Though he was just a boy her age, he exuded a strength and charisma which mesmerized the young princess. As she stared at the young man, feelings of worship and…something else sprung forth._

"_E-Excuse me!" Sjora cried out suddenly_

"_Hm? What do you want?" The boy turned around. _

"_My lord! I am Sjora Khan, princess of the Alphas Theocracy! Please allow me to swear my loyalty to you!" Sjora exclaimed as she knelt before the boy. _

"…_Very well then. Do as you wish" The boy replied. _

"_Then from this moment on, my body and soul exist for your sake alone….um…" _

"_Kamito. Kamito Kazehaya"_

"_R-Right! I am now yours to command Kazehaya-sama!" _

"…_Just Kamito is fine" _

"_My apologies. Then, Kamito-sama" _

"_That's not what I meant…"_

* * *

**(A few months later)**

_"Well then? How do I look?" _

_ "W-Wha…"_

_ Sjora stuttered half a word as she stared blankly in surprise. _

_She had been meditating in her room when her sister had come in and told her to meet with Kamito. Eager to hear what her master had to say, she had rushed to Kamito's room and found—_

"_R-Ren….Ashbell!?" _

—_The famed __**Strongest Blade Dancer**__ sitting comfortably in Kamito's favorite chair._

"_Oh, so not bad then. Good, good" The black haired beauty nodded to herself, seemingly satisfied with something. _

"_You…how did you sneak into the Organization's headquarters!?" Sjora exclaimed, drawing a pair of daggers._

"_Sneak into…I thought Saladia already explained everything to you?" Ren asked with a confused expression. _

"_Saladia…hm, she did say to expect 'an amazing surprise'…so the surprise is that you were a part of the organization as well? That certainly is a surprising…" Sjora thought aloud. _

"_Hah…Saladia really didn't explain anything to you did she?" Ren said with a sigh_

_ "Explain?...Ah, that's right! Why are you in Kamito-sama's room!? Even if you're a member of the Organization, I can't let this pass!" _

_ "I have to start from there? Look, this is my room okay?" _

_ "Eh?" _

_ "Here, this should clear things up" Saying that, Ren showed her hand to Sjora. On the ring finger, a ring that had previously been invisible suddenly appeared. _

_ "That ring…it's the same as Kamito-sama's…and you say this is your room as well…d-d-don't tell me—!?" Sjora sputtered, coming to a sudden realization. _

_ "You finally figured it out, huh?" Ren said somewhat tiredly. _

_ "Yeah…you don't have to say it" Sjora muttered through gritted teeth 'This bitch must be….Kamito-sama's lover!' _

_ On that day, a great and long-lasting misunderstanding was born._

_ "Good, because it's a bit embarrassing to say aloud, even to people who already know. Hah, even though it's been a long time now, I don't think I'll ever get used to this" Ren said, letting out another sigh. _

_ 'She's been with Kamito-sama for that long!? Damn it! And she even has the gall to complain!' Sjora thought to herself angrily. The thought that her first love had been snatched away from her, even perhaps before they had even met, irked her to no end._

_ "Oh? Why are you looking so irritated? Ah…are you going to joke about how I look more beautiful and feminine than you like Saladia did? Geez, that bothers me a lot more than you know" Ren said with a slight pout._

_ 'W-What's with this mocking pity!? Who does she think she's talking to!?' Sjora curled her hands into fists. She could feel a dark rage beginning to grow in her heart._

_ "Really…it's not like I asked to look this pretty. I'd honestly prefer to look a bit plainer" Ren said in honest annoyance as she ran her hand through her luminous hair._

_ "Ha ha ha…I'm sure…" Sjora put on a strained smile as she stepped out of the room _

'_That's it. I'm going to ruin that harlot even if it's the last thing I do!' _

* * *

**(Present)**

Deep in the forest a luxurious, oriental shrine was built where a portion of the forest had been cleared.

It was the camp of the **Four Gods**, the team representing the Quina Empire. It was late at night, so everyone on the team was sound asleep, save a single elementalist standing guard.

_'That is…Hakua I believe. Contractor of the divine beast spirit, __**Black Tortoise**__' _Sjora thought to herself, watching the girl carefully from the branches of a nearby tree.

She was a black-haired girl with a lazy expression on her face. She seemed completely unfitting for the job of night guard.

_'In other words, a perfect target' _Sjora thought as she stealthily jumped down from the tree, landing a few paces behind Hakua without the slightest sound.

"*Yawn*…really, when is Rao going to take over my shift…" As if to reinforce Sjora's opinion, the girl let out a great yawn with an extremely loose expression.

_'Really…to think someone this pathetic is a participant in the __**Blade Dance**__' _Sjora almost let out a disappointed sigh _'Well no matter. I shouldn't complain when my job becomes easier' _

Sjora's initial role in the first round of the **Blade Dance **was to create a trap-filled **Sanctuary **that would bait the enemy into entering. However, that strategy was broken when Milla Bassett had stormed her base and destroyed her carefully prepared traps.

Though at this point she should have reported back to the Team Inferno camp, she was far too ashamed of her failure to do so. She decided that she needed to achieve something big before returning or else she would disappoint her lord. And the best way to do that would be to eliminate a powerful team. The question was, which team should she target?

The three most favored teams were all connected some way to the organization. Though she would have loved to annihilate Ren Ashbell's team, doing so would surely anger her lord. Sjora's encounter with Milla had left her too traumatized to challenge the Rupture Division, so that only left the Four Gods and the Knights of the Dragon Empire**.**

Both teams were of equal renown, but since Sjora's plans depended on her using her Elemental Waffe to imitate an enemy to infiltrate the target team, she choose the Four Gods. After all, dragons were well known for their sharp instincts. The risk was simply lower to target the Quinese team. Thus, Sjora found herself in her current situation.

_'Just you watch Ashbell! I'll prove to Kamito-sama that I'm worth far more than you!' _Sjora thought to herself as she began to creep forward.

_'Just a few more steps…' _Sjora stealthily approached Hakua's unguarded back and drew a dagger hidden in her clothes.

'_Now!_' Sjora drew her arm back and then stabbed down on Hakua's unguarded neck.

Or at least she tried.

_'I…can't move!?' _

With her blade only centimeters from Hakua's throat, Sjora found herself unable to move a muscle. Arms, legs, neck, mouth, every part of her body was completely paralyzed.

"Ah, really. What are you even doing Hakua?" An unknown voice said from behind Sjora.

"Oh, hey Rao! About time you got here!" Hakua said cheerily, turning around. Completely ignoring Sjora's frozen figure, she happily walked to the girl behind Sjora.

'_Rao?...That must be Rao Rin, contractor of the __**Azure Dragon**__!' _Sjora thought to herself as she struggled to move.

"Don't 'oh, hey' me! If I hadn't stopped her first, you were going to kill this girl weren't you!?" Rao exclaimed.

Like Hakua, she had black hair which was styled in buns and had a similar face as well. Sjora vaguely recalled that the information on the Four Gods stated Rao was Hakua's sister.

"Well, duh. Why wouldn't I?" Hakua tilted her head in confusion.

"Did you forget the rules of the **Blade Dance**!? Killing another participant will get us disqualified! We can't afford to do that before we accomplish our mission!" Rao shouted.

"O-Okay, okay! S-Sorry, it slipped my mind!" Hakua apologized

'_No regard for human life…they definitely aren't ordinary Princess Maidens…' _

While Sjora was probably the last person who should be thinking that, it certainly was true. It was clear from their conversation that two girls casually speaking beside the paralyzed Sjora were extremely abnormal.

"Slipped your mind…ugh, how did someone as stupid as you even survive in this world" Rao sighed in disbelief.

"It's because I'm the best at what I do" Hakua said proudly

"…Well I certainly can't deny that. But you know, even you can't afford to fail this mission. Our client this time isn't someone we can make an enemy of and expect to live" Rao's eyes narrowed dangerously.

'_They mentioned a mission again… What the heck are these two planning?' _Sjora asked herself

"I know, I know…ah, working under Linfa-sama was pretty nice though" Hakua said with a distant expression.

"It's not like you to get sentimental" Rao said, surprised.

"Ha ha, don't worry. It won't affect my performance" As she said this, Hakua's lazy expression hardened into a cruel smile.

"Now that's the sister I know so well" Rao replied with a similar smirk "Let's get to bed then. We'll be rather busy the next few days"

"Ah, wait. What about her?" Hakua asked, pointing at the paralyzed Sjora.

"Hm? Just take her Magic Stone and be done with it. It feels weird to have to let a witness live, but it can't be helped" Rao answered with a shrug.

"Sure thing~" Hakua answered as she tore the Magic Stone off of Sjora. Moments later, Sjora was teleported away, leaving no trace of her behind.

"Oi! Hakua, Rao! I heard shouting, what's going on!?" A red haired girl called out while running towards them. It was another member of the Four Gods, Rion Sharma. Trailing behind her was a tired looking girl with white hair, Shao Fu.

"Ah…Rao here was startled by a snake and yelled out like a scaredy-cat. Don't worry, we're not under attack or anything" Hakua said lightly, waving off her teammates concerns with a convincing smile.

"H-Hey, just what are you saying!?" Rao exclaimed indignantly.

"Whew, so it was just Rao…" Rion said let out a relieved sigh.

"Eeeh, is that it? And here I was hoping I'd get to fight someone strong…" Shao said with a disappointed sigh.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll fight someone crazy strong soon" Hakua said, giving Shao an unreadable smile "Really soon"

* * *

**Yay, the Sjora arc is done. Whew, that was quite the effort. Jokes aside, Sjora won't be playing a major role in the next arc so if you liked her, sorry but it'll be about the Quina girls.**

**I enjoy a good misunderstanding comedy but I certainly can't write an entire arc based on one. If you're looking for such a series, _Tilea's Worries _is a pretty good. No, I wasn't paid to say that, nor do I know the Sheeprabbit. **

**I'm busy as heck but I'll try to update regularly. Until next time~**


	39. Valentines Omake

**Happy Valentines Internets! By the time you're reading this, its probably not Valentine's anymore, but hey. I'm not dead, but busy as usual, so finding time to write is still hard. But enough of depressing stuff, have a random Valentine's story. Enjoy and review (or don't)**

* * *

**Valentine's Omake**

**(One Year Ago) **

"Oh, senpai? What are you doing here?"

Lily Flame looked up from where she was sitting to see the familiar face of Kamito Kazehaya enter the room. To be more precise, it was one of the many laboratories in the Organization's headquarters.

"Apparently there was an accident in one of the other labs so they need your help to sort it out" Kamito replied with shrug.

"An accident? I better check it—ah, wait. Before I go, here. For you" Saying that, Lily handed a package to Kamito.

"This is…?" Kamito wondered as he looked over the package.

"Today's the **Valentia Holy Festival**, right? That's just friendship chocolate though" Lily said.

"It's rare to see you give out something for free…no, that's not it. Thanks a lot" Opening the package up, Kamito saw that it was indeed a box of chocolate. It was rather ornately decorated and came with a tag that said 'With love, to—'

"Well, I better check out that accident you were talking—"

"—Wait"

"Hm, what is it? Are you disappointed that it's just friendship chocolate or something?" Lily said with a chuckle.

"No, its…if I recall correctly, you were recently given a mission to assassinate some nobleman right?" Kamito asked cautiously.

"Oh…yeah, that's right. Geez, I don't know why I keep getting missions like that. I'm an information specialist for goodness sake! I'm not cut out for such high profile work." Lily said with a huff.

"Let me hazard guess of what your plan is" Kamito said

"Okay, sure? It's a bit unorthodox, so I bet you'll have a hard—"

"You're going to send him a delivery of poisoned chocolate for the festival aren't you?" Kamito said with certainty.

"That's…how did you know!?" Lily exclaimed in surprise.

"Well…let's just say you're probably going to want this back" Kamito said, gingerly handing the box of chocolates back to Lily.

"Huh? How does…oh. Whoops, tee hee~" Upon reading the name on the box's tag, Lily realized her mistake.

"Yeah. Tee. Hee." The look on Kamito's face was less than amused.

"W-Well, t-that was just a simple mistake! H-Here, these are the ones for…no wait, these were also poisoned...then how about…no no, that one's poisoned too…" Lily opened up a small cabinet, looking through its contents for chocolate before giving up "…Huh, how about that"

"What is it?"

"Ha ha ha…it looks like I included poison in all the chocolate by accident" Lily said with a nervous laugh.

"…Its fine. I wasn't really expecting any from you in the first place" Kamito said with an exasperated shrug.

"Oh, you weren't? Then can I still get something for White—"

"No"

* * *

After leaving Lily's lab Kamito began to head back to his room. Before he could take more than a few steps, however, he was stopped by a beautiful young woman with blonde hair.

"So this…hah…is where…hah…you were, Kamito Kazehaya…hah…sama" The young woman gasped for breath as she spoke.

"Luminaris, is something wrong? Are you sick" Kamito asked worriedly.

"No…hah…I was just running…trying to find you" Luminaris said as she began to regain her breath.

"What could possibly require you to look for me that desperately? Is there some emergency!?" Kamito asked, running up to the blonde knight.

"E-Eh? N-No it's nothing like that" Luminaris said, startled by Kamito's sudden approach.

"Oh, that's good. Then what..?"

"Obviously this! It's today is the day of the **Valentia Holy Festival**, so here" Luminaris said holding out a box of chocolates.

"…Just to make sure, you didn't get that from Lily did you?" Kamito asked, taking a step back.

"What? No, of course this is handmade— I-I-I mean it's just store bought! I didn't spend all night making sure it was perfect or anything like that! Ha ha ha, where would you get that idea!?" Luminaris made some sort of strange excuse with an extremely suspicious expression.

"…I didn't say anything" Kamito replied blandly

"And! And! T-This is definitely just friendship chocolate, okay! There is no way that this is true love chocolate okay!? So don't get the wrong idea!" Luminaris continued, bordering hysteria.

_"Whoa, that was quite an impressive lie master" _

_ "Yeah. Impressive in how transparent it was" _

"Okay, I get it already" Kamito ignored his conversing spirits and tried to pacify Luminaris.

"G-Good! Then in that case let's begin, Kamito Kazehaya-sama!" Luminaris declared.

"Begin? Begin what?"

"Obviously our duel!"

"…Huh?" Kamito asked, dumbfounded.

"Sjora Khan told me that love is a battlefield! So if you want this chocolate, you must defeat me in a duel" Luminaris explained proudly

_"Didn't…she just insist that it was just friendship chocolate? Make up your mind already" _

_ "Just ignore it master. Despite her appearance, Luminaris is surprisingly irrational" _

"Well then? Are you prepared, Kamito Kazehaya-sama?"

"Yeah…sure…" Kamito answered with no enthusiasm whatsoever.

"Good. Then come at me!" Luminaris exclaimed.

Kamito instantly disappeared from Luminaris' field of view as soon as she said that.

_'Not to the side, not above…he must be behind!' _

Coming to this conclusion, Luminaris whirled around, just in time to see—

"Sorry, I'm really not in the mood"

—Kamito casually walking around the corner a few hundred meters away.

* * *

_"Wow, how cruel master"_

_ "Yeah. You should have at least taken the chocolate with you" _

"I suppose that was a little mean…okay, I'll apologize to her later" Kamito said as he continued his walk to his room. He took a short-cut through a courtyard which doubled as a training field and came across a familiar figure.

"Ah, it's Onii-sama!"

This sudden exclamation was soon followed by a rushing grey blur. The ash-grey blur crashed into Kamito at great speed.

"Oof! Muir, are you trying to kill me or something!?" Kamito complained as he tried to free himself from his sworn younger sister tight embrace.

"Ha ha, Onii-sama! It's been such a long time, so there's no way Muir is letting go that easily!" Muir declared, tightening her grip.

"Well…I suppose it has been a month. So you've finally completed your mission Muir?" Kamito asked.

"Yup! Muir took control of all the spirits on the list!" Muir announced happily

"Is that so? Good job Muir" Kamito said with a warm smile as patted his sworn younger sister on the head, much to her delight.

_"You sure love spoiling Muir don't you?" _

_ "Ha ha, what a siscon" _

_ "Ara ara, should I tell Restia-nee of this?" _

"Please don't…"

"Hm? Did you say something Onii-sama?" Muir asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"N-No, it's nothing…"

"Hm? Well anyway, Muir has some good news for you!" Muir said, changing the subject.

"Oh? What is it?"

"Today is the day of the **Valentia Holy Festival** right? Muir got you some chocolate on my way back! Unfortunately, Muir didn't have time to make any, but Muir got you a loooot of chocolate in return!"

"Is that so? Thank you Muir"

"Muir will show you right now!" Shouting thus, Muir raised her hand into the air and the **Jester's Vice **on her hand began to glow with ominous light.

"Uh, Muir? Hold on a—"

"GRYYYEEAAAAAAA!"

"What the…"

A thunderous roar shook the atmosphere as the sun was covered by a pair of jet-black wings. A giant, five-headed dragon hovered above the courtyard. It was clearly a powerful tactical-class spirit but since Muir was controlling it, Kamito wasn't too surprised to see it. What Kamito was gaping at was—

"Is that a…caravan?" Kamito breathed out.

Indeed, grasped in the five-headed dragon's claws was a small train of wagons.

"Yup! While Muir was on the way back, Muir saw this caravan and had **Tiamat **pick it up" Muir declared proudly

"Why would you…don't tell me…"

"You guessed it! These wagons are all carrying chocolate! It's Muir's present for Onii-sama!"

"Weren't there people with the caravan?" Kamito asked

"Yeah, there were a bunch. They were saying things like 'this is the present for the King, give it back!' and 'if this shipment doesn't make it we'll all lose our heads' but Muir ignored them"

"…Please give them back their chocolate"

* * *

After lecturing Muir about keeping her actions covert, Kamito left the training field and continued on his way.

"If it isn't the boy. Good timing" As Kamito passed the Organization's mail office, a voice called out to him.

"Geh, it's you. What do you want old hag?" Kamito said with a disgusted expression as he turned to face Greyworth.

"Still in your rebellious phase, are you? Well, whatever" Greyworth said with a sigh.

"Tsk…It's strange to see you here though. Normally you stay in Ordesia to reduce suspicion" Kamito noted

"Wondering what I'm up to? Well it concerns you too, or rather, it's about you" Greyworth replied.

"?"

"Basically I'm here because so many of my cute students asked me to deliver their chocolate to you. Or rather, to 'Ren Ashbell' "Greyworth clarified. As if to make her point clear, she pointed to an enormous crate that was inside the mail room.

"Hmph, so the infamous **Dusk Witch **has been reduced to a mere mailwoman?" Kamito said with a smirk

"It doesn't hurt to get in the good books of the young nobility. Also, my office doesn't have enough room for that much chocolate"

"Oi, oi, it's the second one that brought you here wasn't it"

"Perhaps. Well, now that my business is concluded, I'm heading back to my academy. See you later, boy" Greyworth said, walking away.

"Hah…what am I supposed to do with all this chocolate?" Kamito said with a sigh as he propped open the lid of the crate. Just as Greyworth had said, it was filled to the brim with luxurious chocolates.

"_Why don't you give some to us? I love chocolate!" _

"…_Isn't chocolate poisonous to dogs __**Anubis**__?" _

"_I am not a dog!" _

"Well, I suppose I can take a look" Kamito said as he opened one of the boxes of chocolate. It was a large heart-shaped candy with a letter inside the container.

_Dear Ashbell-sama _

_PleasenoticemeIloveyou_ _PleasenoticemeIloveyou PleasenoticemeIloveyou PleasenoticemeIloveyou x100_

_With love, _

_V.E.F. _

Kamito put the letter back in the container and slowly put it back into the crate.

"_T-They're probably not all that bad!" _

"_Y-Yeah!" _

"Y-You're probably right…okay, I'll try another one" Saying that Kamito picked up another container, a small metal box.

Opening the box, Kamito found a sculpture of Ren Ashbell made of chocolate. In the nude and with an extremely lewd expression. He closed the lid and slowly set it back into the large crate.

"_Wow, they even got all your proportion's right…that's pretty impressive"_

"_T-They do say that stuff like that is the sign of a dedicated fandom" _

"…Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better"

"_T-Third time's the charm?" _

"O-Okay, I'll try one more" Kamito reached for another container, a plain looking box of chocolates.

There were nine small normal looking chocolates inside. Normal except for the fact that a few hairs were sticking out of them. Written on the back of the box's lid was a single sentence.

_We'll be together forever now 3 _

"…"

"…"

"…"

Kamito slowly closed the lid and put the box back in the crate. He later had a maid take the crate of chocolate and dump it in the trash.

* * *

Leaving the mail office, Kamito continued on his way when he was called out by someone in the girl's quarters.

"Kamito-sama" "Hierarch"

A pair of blue-haired girls walked up to Kamito as he stopped to look in their direction.

"Sjora, Saladia….don't tell me you have chocolate for the too?"

"Eh? How did you know?" Sjora asked, surprised

"Ah, I already received some from some of the other girls" Kamito answered

"As expected of you, Kamito-sama. You're quite the lady killer after all" Saladia nodded in understanding.

"Other girls…it must be that bitch…" Sjora mumbled angrily under her breath.

"Hm? What was that?" Kamito asked.

"N-No, it's nothing…a-anyway, I'm sure that my chocolate will be much better than any of the ones you've received!"

"Well…that wouldn't be hard" Kamito said dryly.

"Without further ado, here you go!" Saying that, Sjora took out the box that she had been hiding behind her back.

No. It was not a box. It was a golden cage, and inside was—

"A chocolate covered…scorpion?" Kamito asked in surprise

—A chocolate scorpion, about the size of a human head.

This in of itself wouldn't have didn't particularly frighten Kamito. His training had taught him that bugs could be an excellent food source and his time in the Alphas Theocracy, where many bugs were a delicacy, had acclimated him to the idea of eating such things. This particular bug, however, was making Kamito rather anxious because…

"…Why is it…still moving?"

Despite clearly being cooked and covered in chocolate, the scorpion was still scuttling about in the cage.

"Fu fu fu. Well Kamito-sama, this scorpion is no ordinary scorpion! It is the legendary Phoenix Scorpion, known for its vitality! It is said that if a wild animal eats this scorpion, instead of being digested, the scorpion will eat the animal from the inside! There's no method known to man or spirit to cook this beast, so of course it's still moving!" Sjora declared proudly.

"And…you expect me to eat this? Is this supposed to be an assassination attempt or something?" Kamito asked.

"W-What? Of course not! Legend states that if one eats the scorpion and survive that they will become immortal. S-So had my personal troops, **Snake**, scour the continent so that I could prepare one for you" Sjora answered anxiously.

"Actually, it's more like anyone who could survive eating one of those is already immortal" Saladia quipped "Well, if it's you, you'd probably survive just fine"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence…even so, I think I'll eat the scorpion at a later date. I'll be heading back to my room" Kamito said, backing away slowly.

"Oh, wait. I haven't given you my chocolate hierarch!" Saladia exclaimed.

"O-Oh? I-Is that so?" Kamito asked nervously, preparing for the worst.

"Don't be like that. Unlike Sjora here, I perfectly normal chocolate" Saladia said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Take a look, perfectly normal chocolate covered locust" Saladia said, presenting a bucket full of insects covered in chocolate.

"…"

"Hierarch?"

"…I love those. Hand them over"

It seemed that Kamito's time in the Alphas Theocracy had influenced him more than he thought.

* * *

Kamito ate the entire bucket of chocolate (?) then bid the twin princesses farewell. Continuing along his path, he ran into the red-haired leader of the Organization, who was carrying a small box in her hands.

"Hello Rubia-nee. Happy **Valentia Holy Festival**" Kamito said in greeting.

"Oh…hello Kamito" Rubia responded despondently

"Is something wrong Rubia-nee?" Kamito asked worriedly.

"No, it's just…today is Claire's birthday too…" Rubia said with a sigh.

"Your younger sister? I see…" Kamito said with understanding.

"I don't regret my decision. Fighting the **Otherworldly Darkness **is of utmost importance. Even so…" Rubia trailed off, looking down sadly.

"Yeah…don't worry though. Once this is all over, you two can be together again. I'll make sure of it!"

"Really…? Do you think…she'd ever forgive me?"

"Fighting in secret for the sake of the world…I don't think anyone her age wouldn't find that really cool. She might even thank you for all your hard work" Kamito said confidently

"Hmph, since when were you an expert on the psychology of young women?"

"Erk"

"Ha ha, just kidding…thank you, Kamito" Rubia said with a much more peaceful expression.

"I-It was nothing. It was only because of you that we made it this far, so that was the least I could do" Kamito said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"No, really. Thank you…ah, I know. You can have this" Rubia said, handing Kamito the small box in her hands.

"Are these chocolates as well?" Kamito asked

"Yeah. I made them since it was Claire's birthday but it's not like I can just give it to her. So here, you can have them" Rubia answered.

"…So am I a rubbish bin or something?" Kamito asked with good humor smirk

"Or something" Rubia answered with a matching smirk.

"…It's not really fair if you put it like that. Thank you for the chocolates then" Kamito said in mock defeat as he opened the box and—

_**THECRAWLINGCAOS,THEBLACKGOATOFTHEWOODSWITHATHOUSANDYOUNG, THEELDERTHINGS,THEGATERACEOFYITH, THEMOTHEROFPUS, THEKINGINYELLOW, THEGREATOLDONES, THEDAEMONSULTAN, THESLEEPEROFR'LYEH, THEALLINONE, THE—**_

—Quickly shut the lid as hard as he could. Though he had only glanced at it for a few moments, he could feel that his sanity had drained significantly.

"Is something wrong?" Rubia asked, tilting her head in question.

"Just…how did you manage to make this…I'm not even sure how to describe it" Kamito asked, terrified.

"How? That is quite a question…"

"W-What does that mean?"

"Well I started cooking it yesterday night, but I accidently spilled a bottle of bourbon and then fell unconscious. When I woke up, it was already done"

"So you made this…while drunk on the fumes?"

"I suppose that must be what happened…"

"Well that explains it. Well, excuse me then"

"Oh? Where are you going?"

"To seal this thing up so that no one will ever have to see it ever again"

* * *

By the time Kamito finished putting enough magic seals on the box containing _something_, night had already fallen. Finally arriving at his room, he found a visitor sitting next to his door.

"There you are sir!" It was Ymi, the young girl with blonde hair that Kamito had saved from the **Otherworldly Darkness **just a few weeks ago.

"What are you doing here?" Kamito asked.

"It's a bit late, but Happy **Valentia Holy Festival**!" The golden-haired girl said happily.

"Yeah, Happy **Valentia Holy Festival**. If you're here, then does that mean you have chocolate for me?" Kamito asked cautiously.

"Yep!"

"…It's not poisoned, right?"

"What? Of course not"

"Do I have to beat you in a duel to get it?"

"A duel? Why would I—?"

"You didn't steal it from some high profile noble's shipment did you?"

"S-Steal? N-Not at all!"

"There's no hair in there is there?"

"Y-Yuck, of course not!"

"The main ingredient isn't some legendarily lethal creature right?"

"Uh…what?"

"It won't resemble some eldritch terror which can drive men mad just from looking at it, will it"

"D-Do you…really think my cooking is that bad…?" Ymi asked, on the verge of tears.

"N-No, it's just…it's been a very long day" Kamito said tiredly.

"O-Oh…t-then I hope this chocolate can help you cheer up!" Ymi said, presenting her chocolate.

"Yeah…I think I need it"

* * *

"Fu fu, is he asleep now?"

As Kamito slept peacefully in his bed, a black winged angel stood over him with a mischievous smile.

_"It was kind of mean not to give the master any chocolate Restia-nee-sama"_

"Considering all the other chocolate he got, I don't think it was too much of a problem"

_"Ah! Here it is! Restia-nee's infamous jealo—gah!" _

"Shush you. Besides, I'm giving him his gift now"

Saying that, Restia bent down and gave Kamito a kiss on the lips. If another waking soul were in the room, they would have seen that Restia held a stick of chocolate-flavored lipstick in her hands.

"Fu fu…sweet dreams, my dear other half"

Restia said as she watched Kamito's sleeping face with a cheerful, playful expression on her face.

Due to all the events that had occurred earlier in the day, the lingering taste of chocolate on Kamito's lips caused him to have nightmares for the rest of the night.


	40. Chapter 34: The Quina Conspiracy I

**Long time no see internets! _Le sigh, _that feel when the updated canon totally sheds your fanfic and future ideas into pieces. I mean I did say that this fic is kind of AU but it still feels real bad...well that being said, I'm really glad that volume 15 of the LN was released without some huge delay. Well anyway, that's enough of me. Enjoy and review (or don't)**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

It was the fourth morning during the first round of the Blade Dance festival - the Tempest. Kamito was laying languidly in his tent, alone.

After seeing off Milla, the members of Team Scarlet had decided to spend all morning resting to recuperate from the wounds they had received last night. Though Kamito had already mostly recovered thanks to the abilities of his contracted spirits, he pretended to still be injured to avoid suspicion and, perhaps more importantly, to consider the news that Lily had just told him.

"So Sjora was taken out, huh…"

According to Lily, last night Sjora had suddenly appeared in the Organization's safe house back on Ragna Ys, transported by her modified Magic Stone's transfer magic. She was completely paralyzed and it had taken several hours to identify the cause of the paralysis and remove it.

* * *

_"It was a small, almost invisible needle. According to Saladia, it wasn't poisoned and didn't have any spirit magic applied to it" _Lily had said _"Since Sjora reported that she was taken out by members of Quina's __**Four Gods**__, I think we can assume it was done by the __**Acupuncture Assassin**__" _

The Organization had few ties with the eastern part of the continent, however rumors of a skilled assassin from Quina who killed with acupuncture needles were well known within the Organization. Supposedly she was an extremely ruthless assassin who had exterminated an entire crime syndicate in a single night.

"In another words, another troublesome opponent…In the first place, why is someone like that participating in an event like the **Blade Dance**?" Kamito had asked.

"_Who knows? Whatever the reason, right now the __**Four Gods **__are our biggest threat" _

"Yeah, understood. If that's everything then…Ah, right. Make sure you fill Milla in on everything that's happened since she was gone"

"_Of course. If there are any major changes in the situation I'll contact you right away" _

* * *

"Still, legendary assassin or no, to have so easily taken down Sjora is quite impressive. I guess that means our teams can't carelessly go around hunting other teams with such an unknown element around" Kamito said with a sigh "Looks like we'll have to deal with the **Four Gods **sooner or later"

Though both Team Scarlet and Team Inferno had gathered enough Magic Stones to all but guarantee them a spot in the finals, Luminaris' Team Sacred Spirit Knightswasn't in such a secure position. If the Organization wanted the overwhelming advantage in the finals that they had been aiming for, it was in their best interest to take out the **Four Gods**.

"Well, I guess I'll think about that later. For now, I'll just take a…hm? Est?" Kamito felt a familiar rustling around his waist and lifted the blanket from the bed.

As he had predicted, Est had slipped beneath his blanket and was gazing at Kamito expressionlessly.

"…And of course its naked kneesocks again…"

By this point Kamito had long since accepted Est's unique idea of decent exposure.

"Yes. I still cannot show you my bare feet, papa"

"P-Papa? Ugh…so you overheard my conversation with Milla huh?" Kamito let out a low groan

"Of course papa. As your sword, I am always by your side papa. Did you forget papa?" Est answered while staring intently at Kamito

"Gaaah…p-please…spare me the 'papa' Est. It's weird enough with just Milla doing it"

"As you wish mama"

"…Were you always this cruel?"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about mama"

"Please! I'll do anything! Just stop calling me that!"

"Anything?"

"Yes, so please cut it out"

"Then I desire thirty tons of bean—"

"A-Anything within reason"

"…That's not what you said mama" Est said with a cold look

'_Uwah, you've really made her mad this time master'_

'_This is what happens if you neglect a lady for such a long time'_

'_Poor __**Demon Slayer**__, being left out like that' _

"Aah! I get it, I get it! Sorry for not paying attention to you Est. How can I apologize?" Kamito said, clapping his hands before him in apology.

"Then please read this to me Kamito" Est replied, procuring a book out seemingly out of nowhere.

"That's it? Sure thing" Kamito said taking the book from Est and opening it "Let's see then…"

Flipping to a page marked by a fold, Kamito found himself looking at an illustration depicting a high-class lady's ecstatic expression as wax was dripped onto her bare skin by a maniacal looking Ren Ashbell.

Kamito instantly closed the book with a smack.

"E-Est…where did you get this?"

"Claire keeps it under her pillow." Est answered automatically.

"Ah, of course"

By now, Kamito had long since accepted Clare's unique idea of what was considered literature.

"You, uh, didn't read any of this, did you Est?" Kamito asked carefully.

"No. I wished to read it together" Est replied.

"Good! That's good…anyway, about this book…it's probably too early for you to read this kind of thing" Kamito said, putting the book down.

"You're going back on your word again Kamito…" Est said with a slightly angry look

"Ugh…e-even so, I think this kind of book is too mu—"

"Mama"

"...E-Even if you call me that, I won't budge on this matter!"

"Fine…If Kamito doesn't want to that much" Est said with a sad look

"How about this? Why don't you give this book back to Claire and ask for a more appropriate one for us to read? I'm sure she'd be happy to comply" Kamito said with a smile.

"Yes" Est said with a slightly happy expression, before stepping out of Kamito's tent.

"Oh, Sword Spirit-san? Is Ren-sama awake?" A few moments later, Kamito heard Claire's voice. It seemed that she had been nearby when Est had left.

"Yes. She asked me to give this back to you"

"This is…oh, I've been looking for this book! So it was with you and—"

Claire's words came to an abrupt halt, but the silence was soon interrupted by the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps.

"_I probably should have told Est to be more subtle about returning that kind of book…"_

'_Don't lie. You did that on purpose' _

"Ren-sama! I can explain! I only had this kind of book because it came as part of a promotional campaign with some textbooks!" Claire exclaimed as she burst into Kamito's tent with a wild look in her eyes.

"Is that so? But Claire-chan? Could you first explain to just what you mean by 'this kind of book'? In great detail if possible" Kamito said with an accepting smile.

'_Yup. Definitely on purpose' _

* * *

"S-So you understand now right Ren-sama!? T-That book only came into my possession though a series of incredible coincidences!"

Several minutes later, Kamito was walking around the campsite with Claire trailing behind him, desperately trying to explain herself.

"Don't worry Claire, I understand perfectly"

"You do!? That's a relief…"

"Yes, I understand that you are a pervert and a masochist" Kamito said with a serene smile that would put a saint to shame.

"T-That's not iiiiittttt!" Claire cried out, teary eyed.

"What happened here? What's with all the noise?" Rinslet entered at this time, entering the path in the woods.

"Oh, Rinslet. We were just talking about how perverted Claire is" Kamito answered

"Reeen-saaamaaaa!" Claire shouted desperately

"Are you teasing Claire again? You should really keep that in check Ren-san" Rinslet answered calmly.

"It's kind of boing if you don't react at all"

"Fufu, don't think you'll be able to bait a reaction out of me every time Ren-san!" Rinslet said with a proud expression which seemed to say 'bring it on!'

"Fine, fine. In that case I guess I'll restrict my teasing to just Claire" Kamito said as he raised his hands in defeat.

"E-Eh!? I-If it's like that then it feels like I'm the only one left out!" Pouting, Rinslet displayed anger on her face.

"Ara? Ara ara? Could it be that the Rinslet is also a masochist who enjoys being teased?" Kamito asked with a sly grin.

"W-What!? N-No way!"

"Ha ha, I'm just kidding Rinslet" Kamito said with a laugh

"Y-Yes. O-Of course you were" Rinslet turned away, embarrassed.

"I mean I already knew you were a masochist"

"T-That's not true! T-There's no way that can be true!" Rinslet turned back to see Kamito flash Claire a 'V' sign.

"You!…n-no, calm down Rinslet. You already said you wouldn't react" Rinslet mumbled to herself.

"I'd say you've already reacted quite a bit though" Claire replied blandly.

"Like you're one to talk!" Rinslet yelled back

*Whoosh*

Before a fight could break out, a sudden gust of wind blew by.

"Yah!" "Uwah!" "Whoa!"

The three young ladies (?) frantically pressed down on the hems of their skirts as Ellis landed before them with a storm gathered about her.

"What's going on, Ellis? You're even using Flight magic." Claire asked, surprised by Ellis' sudden appearance.

"Everyone, take a look at this. It was just delivered by a spirit familiar." Saying that, Ellis handed Claire a scroll made from animal skin. Releasing the buckle, they found words written in a squiggly snake-like script.

"This is…a script widely used in oriental cultures right? This one specifically looks like it's from Quina" Kamito said with a frown.

"Yes…" Claire said with a solemn expression as she read the letter "...It's a declaration of war. And it's from the Four Gods."

"The Four Gods!?" Ellis gasped.

'_Oh? They're making a move first for me, are they?' _Kamito thought to himself.

"It seems the Four Gods established their stronghold relatively close to here. After dominating all the surrounding teams, the only one remaining in the area is ours." Claire summarized what she had read.

"By declaration of war, they mean…?" Rinslet asked

"A duel at a location away from either side's stronghold." Re-rolling the scroll, Claire shrugged.

"How straightforward of them…no, I suppose it's appropriate given the timing" Kamito commented.

It was already the fourth day of the Tempest round. Nearly all teams had already constructed secure strongholds by now. Even though blade dances in the opening stage were dominated by skirmishes and ambushes, now that the middle game had started, teams would need to declare duels like this to break stalemates.

"The question is how to respond, huh?" Rinslet said, her brow furrowed in thought.

"Yes. Since we have a large amount of Magic Stones, we don't really have any reason to accept their challenge, but…" Claire said, also deep in thought.

"I believe we should accept. If we cower at a time like this, it would tarnish the honor of Areishia Spirit Academy and Headmistress Greyworth. And more importantly, you, Ren-sama" Ellis declared.

"Exactly. For them to directly challenge Ren-sama, I think it's our duty to put them in their place" Claire said with a nod.

"To dare challenge us to battle, how bold!" Rinslet added

Just as expected, Team Scarlet's young ladies all seemed eager to battle.

"Well, I certainly have no objections. Pride aside, I think it would be best to deal with such powerful enemies sooner rather than later" Kamito said as he hid a small smile _'How kind of them to present themselves before me this early. I'll enjoy exacting retribution for Sjora' _

"The time for the decisive duel is tomorrow morning. Ellis will send a messenger to bring our reply to the Four Gods—"

"Ah wait. We haven't asked Fianna yet. It's a bit inappropriate to make a decision without her opinion right?" Rinslet interrupted.

"Good point. Where is Fianna by the way?"

"Just now, I think she walked towards the forest..."

"Let's search briefly in the forest. Ellis can continue scouting the surrounding area." Kamito suggested

"Yes, acknowledged." Ellis nodded, flying back into the air with flight magic.

"Okay then, let's split up and look"

"Yes!"

* * *

"Wandering alone in the woods…Fianna sure has been behaving strangely lately" Kamito thought aloud as he walked through the forest.

_"That's certainly true. Since last night, she's been looking at you strangely" _

_ "Right, right? I thought we were about to be attacked by some enemy a few times before realizing it was just her looking at you" _

For Fianna to be staring at Kamito wasn't very strange in of itself, but recently Fianna was staring with an almost insane fervor.

"Not to mention she's been mumbling to herself quite often lately…"

"_I don't think you have any right to say that Master…"_

"H-Hey! I'm talking to you guys whenever I'm doing that! It doesn't count!"

"Ara? Ren-chan? Are you talking to someone?"

Suddenly, a voice came from somewhere.

"...Fianna!?"

Appearing out of the rustling leaves was the imperial princess with a mischievous smile.

"Seriously, what were you doing? Everyone is worrying about you!"

"Fu fu, that's a secret~"

"Why was I even worried in the first place…" Kamito said tiredly.

"Well anyway, come with me. I want to talk with you alone" Fianna said forcefully, her earlier playfulness disappearing

"…We are alone" Kamito said, confused.

"Well then somewhere where no prying eyes can see"

Fianna extended her hand to an area where tree branches were densely entangled around in a wooden wall and chanted a spirit language incantation. The crisscrossing branches instantly disentangled to reveal a path in the forest.

"Well? Let's go" Grabbing Kamito's hand, Fianna stepped onto the path.

"This is..."

It was a clearing delineated by flourishing trees. Gentle sunlight shone through layers of leaves to form speckled shadows on the ground.

"This area is surrounded by a small-scale Isolation Barrier. Even a spirit would find it difficult to discern. In other words, everything that happens in this room stays in this room" Fianna explained with an unreadable smile.

"And? Why did you bring me here?" Kamito asked, getting a bad feeling

"..."

"Fianna?"

"Kamito-kun…how do you see me? What do you think of me?" Fianna asked while looking down.

"Of course you're an important comrade" Kamito answered automatically

"Liar~" Fianna looked up with a teasing smile. However, her eyes showed no amusement.

"_Oi oi, that's an awfully scary expression!" _

Fianna's eyes were hollow, like two pools of endless black ink. Kamito was momentarily taken aback by the abrupt change and hadn't even noticed that Fianna had closed the distance between them.

"…W-What exactly might you mean by 'liar' Fianna?" Kamito asked nervously.

"I mean, you don't _really _consider me a comrade. Not me, not Claire, not Rinslet, not Ellis…fufu, you don't really think of us as important do you?" Fianna asked with a giggle.

"W-What!? Why would you ever think that!? You're all valuable—"

"I saw you last night. And I remembered everything about the real you…**Demon King**-san~"

At those words, Kamito's eyes widened and he took a step back.

"Fufu, you look so flustered. What are you thinking right now, hm?" Fianna turned around and looked upwards wistfully "Is it 'what does she know?' or 'how did she find out?'...No…if I'm correct, right now what you're thinking is—"

Fianna turned back towards Kamito to find a knife to her throat

"—'Should I kill her or not?'…no?"

* * *

The instant Fianna mentioned the **Demon King**, Kamito discarded his 'Ren Ashbell' persona and returned to his male form. With frightening efficiency, he had summoned Est in dagger form and closed in on Fianna's exposed neck.

"Tee hee, looks like I was right" Fianna said with a giggle. If she was in any way frightened, it didn't show.

"…"

Kamito didn't respond. He just glared at the princess with an incredibly cold glare. It was a look that 'Ren Ashbell' could never have made, the gaze of a ruthless killer.

"Oh? Am I wrong after all? Could it be that you treat even your comrades like this as well? Do you keep so many secrets from those you trust?" Fianna asked.

"…Haah, what do you want me to say? 'I don't consider Team Scarlet my comrades' or something like that?" Kamito asked with a sigh.

"Do you?"

"No"

That wasn't a lie. While Kamito liked all of his teammates well enough, in the end they were only there to help him win the **Blade Dance**. Rather than comrades, the most intimate thing he would be willing to call them them would be 'the relatives of my comrades'. That is what 'Kamito Kazehaya' believed.

"Ha ha, no hesitation whatsoever. How cold~" Fianna laughed. Though such a declaration would have devastated her normally, Fianna's expression remained unchanged as she continued gazing unblinkingly into Kamito's eyes with the same unfocused look.

"Tell me, just what have you figured out?" Kamito asked, changing the topic.

"Not very much. Just that you are the **Demon King **and you're participating in the **Blade Dance **with some unknown goal in mind. You've also meddled with my memories a bit….Oh, and I know that 'Kamito Kazehaya' is a much, much more dangerous existence than 'Ren Ashbell' is"

"Hmm…."

"You just thought about killing me again, didn't you?"

"…"

"Fufu, but that really isn't necessary. I definitely won't tell the others about all of this"

"Ha. I how can I trust you to do that?" Kamito said with a disdainful laugh.

"Well…because I love you" Fianna said matter-of-factly

"Eh—?"

*Chuu*

Before Kamito could respond, Fianna took his lips. It was a rough kiss, as one might expect from an inexperienced maiden like Fianna, but it had a desperate intensity. It was as if Fianna was using this kiss to frantically hold on to her place in Kamito's heart. It went on for several moments before Fianna pulled away.

"Haah…whew…fufu, I actually did it~" Fianna said, as if surprised by her own actions.

"You…what are you thinking?" Kamito asked with a faintly unnerved expression.

"Right now? Hmm…I guess I'm a bit surprised how soft your lips were" Fianna answered with a smile.

"You know that's not what I meant. If you've already figured out that much about me, how can you still claim to love me?" Kamito asked guardedly.

"Fufufu, I'm sure you can figure that out by yourself~" Fianna said coquettishly, sticking out her tongue playfully "All you need to know is that I'd never betray you"

With those words, Fianna began to walk out of the clearing through the path the two had entered.

'_What is going on with Fianna!? Even if she's discovered a few of my secrets, this sort of change is way too drastic!' _Kamito thought.

"_She did say she saw you last night. If she watched you kill Jio…"_

"_The Princess might have been exposed to your, that is to say, __**Ren Ashdoll**__'s power" _

"_Someone as sensitive as a former __**Queen **__candidate definitely wouldn't be unaffected after seeing that"_

_"It wouldn't be the first time a princess maiden has gone mad after witnessing your power, even if it isn't quite complete yet"_

'_That would explain her current state but…right now she's too unstable to leave alone. I won't kill her, but it's probably safest for both of us if I make her forget about all of—' _

"—Oh, right. Kamito-kun?"

The mental conversation was cut short by Fianna's sudden call.

"Don't even think about messing with my memories again. I've already prepared several safeguards. I'd hate if you got hurt by the backlash~"

With those last words Fianna continued walking until she was out of sight.

"…Rather than the Four Gods, I might end up having more trouble dealing with her at this rate…" Kamito said as he released a deep sigh.

"_How do you intend to handle Fianna?" _

"For now, I'll trust her not to expose me. Her sanity might be questionable right now but I don't think her feeling are a lie" Kamito said, bringing a hand to his lips with a slight blush.

"_You just said that she isn't a comrade, but you actually trust her a surprising amount don't you?" _

"Does it look like that to you guys? Maybe I've been more influenced by those girls than I thought…well, even in the worse-case scenario, I can just forcibly bypass whatever protection spells Fianna has put up and change her memory again" Kamito said as he changed back into a woman and walked out of the clearing.

'So the idea of simply killing her didn't ever cross your mind?' was a question that many of the Demon Spirits thought of, but decided not to say(?) aloud.

* * *

"Whew…I actually kissed Kamito-kun, how embarrassing!"

Alone in another stretch of the woods, Fianna held her flushed cheeks in her hands as she thought back to her exchange with Kamito.

"Fufu, that surprised look of his was soo cute…and that cold glare was pretty good to…" Fianna mumbled to herself, her body gradually heating up.

It was as if she had forgotten she had just had a knife pointed at her. She simply rambled endlessly about Kamito as she walked aimlessly through the forest.

"Aah, I want so see more and more sides of Kamito-kun…and I want Kamito-kun to see more of me as well…no, if it just stopped at looking that would be a waste, fufufu~" Fianna stared upwards with an unfocused gaze. Even though she should be a pure princess maiden, the current her was filled with terrifying lustful delusions that she had never imagined before.

"Aah...mmmn...haa"

Fianna let out sensual moans as she dug her fingertips into her skin.

"Ooi! Fianna! There you are!"

Breaking through Fianna's hazy consciousness was the voice of a familiar redhead.

"…Oh? Claire? What are you doing here?" Still half caught up in her delusions, Fianna was slow to recognize her teammate.

"That should be my question! We've been looking all over for you!" Claire glared at Fianna with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Me?…I was just repairing holes in the barrier. Thanks to the battle yesterday, there are numerous damaged areas." Fianna lied

"So that's what it was. Whew, I was worried that you had been attacked or something….hm? Are you okay Fianna? You look kind of red…" Claire asked worriedly.

Just as Claire had said, Fianna's whole body was a rosy pink, as if she had just had a hot bath. If she had been paying more attention, she would have also noticed that Fianna's spirit energy was in a state of flux, like a wild stor.

"No, I'm fine. I might just be a bit flushed from all of the exertion. Repairing barriers is hard work you know" Fianna pumped her fist to show that she was okay.

"If you say so…ah, right! I was looking for you because we received a missive from the Four Gods!"

"The Four Gods? Huh, why would they be…"

As Fianna and Claire headed back to the camp, neither noticed that on Fianna's neck, a seal was appearing.

A seal resembling Kamito's spirit seal, the mark of **Ren Ashdoll**…

* * *

In the depths of the forest far away from Team Scarlet's stronghold, a luxurious oriental shrine was built where the forest had been cleared. This was the camp of the Four Gods representing the Quina Empire.

Currently, before the shrine, an imperial council was being held with the Quina Empire's third princess and commander of the Four Gods, Her Highness Linfa Sin Quina, in the center.

"So then, has it been done?" Linfa asked imperiously.

"Yes, I've delivered the missive" The one who stepped forward was a girl in green attire. She was Rao Rin, the user of the divine beast spirit **Azure Dragon** and the one who had defeated Sjora last night.

"But…is it really necessary to challenge Team Scarlet? We already have plenty of Magic Stones" A red-haired girl dressed in crimson attire spoke. It was Rion Sharma, the user of the divine beast spirit, the **Vermillion Bird**.

"Hey, hey, did you forget why we're even here Rion-chan? Just winning the **Blade Dance **isn't enough you know?" Hakua of the Black Tortoise, and Rao's sister spoke up.

"Hakua is correct. Unless I can accomplish some great achievement in the tourney, my claim to the throne remains unsteady" Linfa said with a nod.

Since she was just the third princess, Linfa's claim to the throne should have been weak at best. Normally the third princess wouldn't even dream of being the empress.

However, she had somehow managed to form a contract with royal beast spirit **Kirin**. One of three spirits which had been contracted with the founder of the Quina Empire, it had remained dormant for many centuries until Linfa had managed to awaken it. The fact that she was chosen by the legendary spirit granted her the support of the people and moved her place in the line of succession to the same level as the first prince.

"If we can defeat the **Strongest Blade Dancer** then surely father will recognize me!" Linfa declared happily.

There were many in the Quina court, including the emperor himself, who were not enthused about the idea of having a princess maiden as empress. The founder of Quina aside, it was generally accepted in the empire that those who dealt closely with **Astral Zero **should not have executive positions in government, as it would greatly shift the balance of power.

Because of that, Linfa needed some sort of achievement that could convince even the skeptics that she was right for the throne. Defeating the world-renowned **Strongest Blade Dancer **would certainly force all of Quina, if not the entire continent, to recognize Linfa's strength.

"That's certainly true but…Ren Ashbell has that title for a reason. Even with our team, defeating her will be no easy task. I beg you reconsider" Rion advised.

"It's a bit late to protest at this stage y'know? I mean, the declaration was already sent out. Just let it go~" Shao of the **White Tiger** said with a nonchalant smile.

"Ugh…t-that certainly is true…b-but we can send out a messenger immediately to retract it! If it's about achievements we can challenge Dracunia's Leonora or Team Inferno and the **Demon King Cardinal**!" Rion said, flustered.

"No need to be so timid, Rion-san. Do you have so little faith in our abilities?" Rao asked confidently.

"I know of my, Shao's and the Princess' abilities well enough, but I haven't seen you sisters' fight enough to accurately judge your fighting strength" Rion replied.

"That's cause Shao never gives us a chance to fight! I can guarantee our strength" Hakua declared.

"I've sparred with the two so I can say their strong but…whether or not they're trustworthy is another thing altogether" Shao said with a feral grin.

"Ooh? What's that supposed to mean Shao?" Hakua replied with a similar, wild smile.

"I mean even if you and your sister were sent by the second prince to help the Princess out doesn't mean I have to trust you" Shao said, her grin not faltering.

"Shao, enough! If ani-sama trusts these two than so do I. Don't bring this up again" Linfa shouted angrily.

"Your words honor us Princess" Rao said with a bow.

"Hm, if you say so Linfa-sama" Shao backed down with a shrug.

"Good. Now that you've finished quarrelling, let us prepare for tomorrow's duel. We will have to prepare for all-out war!" Linfa declared.

""""Yes!""""

The four others bowed their heads as they acknowledged their orders.

Because their heads were bowed, no one noticed the mocking grin on Hakua and Rao's faces.

* * *

**Yeah, I know its kind of a short...sorry, no excuse. I really just didn't feel like writing for a couple of weeks. Until I get back in my groove, I probably won't be able to write much...Well not that I actually write much when I'm in the mood either (laughs). Well, I hope you'll continue to support this piece. Until the next chapter~**


	41. Chapter 35: The Quina Conspiracy II

**Greetings internets! Finals are over! I still have to work for my job though...well, what ever! No more tests! Mostly a fluffy chapter but I hope you enjoy! Well anyway, enjoy and review (or don't).**

* * *

**Chapter 35 **

On the fourth day of the Blade Dance, no large scale battles occurred.

In order to prepare for the impending battle against the Four Gods the next day, Kamito and his group chose to solidify their defenses at their stronghold.

"Well even so, we managed to harvest a surprising amount of Magic Stones…" Fianna said in amazement

"Indeed. I'm surprised how many were actually willing to challenge us" Ellis said as she admired their spoils of the day, which lay out on the dinner table.

As Team Scarlet had been fortifying their defenses, they came across some enemy teams scouting their perimeter. Even though they weren't particularly wanting for Magic Stones, they didn't miss the opportunity to plunder some more.

'_Between our, Luminaris' and Rubia-nee's team, we've probably already eliminated most of the other teams in the __**Blade Dance**__' _Kamito thought to himself.

"_Indeed. We probably won't even have to wait until the time limit of this round is up at this rate."_

"Hey! I know we did great today, but we have more important things to discuss!" Claire exclaimed, drawing the team's attention away from the small pile of Magic Stones.

"Yes. Let's talk about how great this steamed fish is. You've really out done yourself Rinslet!" Kamito nodded enthusiastically while stuffing his mouth in a decidedly unladylike manner.

"Hm, this really is well…no wait! We should talk about how we're going to fight Team Four Gods tomorrow morning!" Claire stood up and slammed her hands on the table.

"What is there to discuss? We have already arranged the time and place and we don't exactly know enough about their fighting style to plan a strategy accordingly" Rinslet said while also enjoying her dinner.

"Uuu…aren't you all being too relaxed about this!?" Claire shouted at the other girls (?) sitting around the table.

"It's not a problem~ After all, we have Ren-chan with us" Fianna said while taking a sip of soup.

"Well…that's…" Claire faltered

"Here, you have to taste this" Kamito said, stuffing a spoonful of soup into Claire's mouth.

"Mmmmph..." Pacified by the savory soup, Claire sat back down.

"T-That's no fair! Feed me too Ren-sama!" Fianna cried out in outrage.

"Yes, yes…" Kamito said as he fed the pouting princess _"She's acting normal now but…" _

Kamito could tell there was something off about her aura. It was unlike the presence of a normal princess maiden. Rather—

"…_It's almost like she's become one of us" _

"_Indeed. I thought it was just a change in mental state, but it's clear that the princess is becoming something not quite—"_

"Ren-sama? Are you okay?" Suddenly Claire's voice interrupted Kamito's thoughts

"Hm? Sorry, my mind wandered. What did you need?"

"I was asking if you made this stew." Claire asked as she brought a spoon full of orange stew to her mouth.

"Oh, that was made by me. How does it taste?" Fianna asked, hearing that the food she'd made had been mentioned.

"Shit, Claire don't eat that!" Kamito exclaimed upon hearing Fianna's declaration.

But it was too late.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaah!?"

It seemed despite whatever was happening with Fianna, somethings just didn't change.

"…_Or rather, who the heck let Fianna cook again!?"_

"_Some people just want to see the world burn…"_

* * *

After performing some emergency first aid on Claire and carrying her back to her tent, Kamito met up with Ellis and began their night patrol.

Although the chances of enemy spirits attacking the stronghold directly were exceedingly low, they were not zero. Even if simply for the sake of reassurance, it was necessary to be on guard.

"…Though as expected, there's no sign of the enemy" Kamito muttered.

Even though they had been waiting for a few hours by a small fire at the edge of the forest, they hadn't seen anything suspicious.

"Probably because the Princess' barrier is exceptionally powerful, so it's difficult to breach and invade." Ellis sat with one knee up while looking up at Ray Hawk's spear tip as she spoke.

_"I could mention that her current posture is giving me quite the view of what's under her skirt…but I'm a gentleman so I'll refrain" _

_ "You? A gentleman?"_

_ "If you're a gentleman, then I'm a saint" _

"_Ha ha ha. Shut up" _

"Also…this **Tempest** is slightly strange" Ellis didn't notice Kamito's internal banter and continued speaking.

"Strange…is it?"

"Yes. A too many teams have been eliminated so early on in the round. Moreover, they were all done in by a single team. Because of this, other teams will be trying to take precautions and focusing on securing their **Strongholds **instead of hunting for enemy teams from now on"

"I see. Since everyone is worried about Team Inferno, any teams left will probably be too focused on fortifying their defenses to try attacking us"

"Fu fu, Team Inferno? What are you talking about Ren-sama? The other teams are worried about _us_" Ellis said with a laugh.

"Huh?"

"Not only have you eliminated several teams, but you also beat back Leonora Lancaster and defeated Team Inferno's **Nepenthes Lore**. Other teams probably also think you eliminated the Milla and the Rupture Division as well. Rather than the vague threat of the likely fake **Demon King Cardinal**, the **Strongest Blade Dancer **Ren Ashbell is a bigger threat in their eyes" Ellis explained with a raised finger.

"…I'm not sure if I should take that as a complement or an insult" Kamito said with a petulant look.

"Ha ha. Well I am quite happy that the big bad Ren Ashbell is on my team" Ellis said with an innocent grin.

"Since when were you the teasing type Ellis?"

"Whose fault do you think that is?"

"Oof. To be bested by my own disciple, how shameful" Kamito said with a mock grunt of pain.

"Since when was I your disciple?...T-Though if you did make me your disciple I would be…v-very happy" Ellis trailed off as she looked down with a red face.

"You want to learn how to tease people that much?"

"N-No! I mean a disciple of blade dancing obviously!" Ellis exclaimed before whispering "...t-though anything would be okay really…"

"You want me to teach you about blade dancing. This late in the night?"

"Y-yes…"

"That is to say, you want me to teach you about the **Blade Dance of the Night**?"

"Y-Yes…n-no, wait! That's not it at all! I-I don't really—"

"…And that, my dear disciple, is how you tease someone"

"…W-What?"

"You did say you would be okay with being my disciple of anything just now didn't you? So I gave you a textbook example of how to tease someone. Study it well"

"R-Ren-samaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Fine, fine, teach you what I can about swordsmanship…"

* * *

Elsewhere in the sanctuary—

_**"Thou, servant of the king of the child of man, knight and master swordsman! By the contract of the old blood, become the sword that protects me, come forth and do my bidding!" **_

As her gorgeous black hair fluttered in the wind, the spirit seal carved upon Fianna's chest shone with dazzling brilliance.

In the next instant, accompanied by a flash of pure light, an armored knight was summoned out of empty space. It was Fianna's contracted spirit **Georgios**.

"I must become stronger so that I can better serve Kamito-kun…let's try again **Georgios**"

Fianna was alone in her hidden section of the **Sanctuary. **She had been spending the last few hours secretly trying to manifest her Elemental Waffe.

Even though Claire and the others seemed to do it effortlessly, releasing a contracted spirit's elemental waffe form was a skill requiring long years of high level training in addition to inborn talent. Naturally, Kamito being able to release a waffe immediately after contracting was an exception among exceptions.

Fianna had outstanding talent but she was still recovering from a four year lull of being unable to summon her spirit. It was absurd to try to learn how to summon a waffe so soon. However—

'_Although I realize this is quite reckless, still, I…I don't want to be abandoned! Not again!' _

Though she had feigned nonchalance, Fianna had been greatly affected by Kamito saying that he didn't consider her a companion.

'_My family and Rubia-sama have already left me…I can't be abandoned by the only one I have left!' _

Exposure the spirit energy of the **Darkness Elemental Lord **and the stress of forcibly destroying the seal on her memories were certainly the main causes of Fianna's decent into madness. However, her obsession with Kamito had a more fundamental origin: a fear of abandonment, a fear of being alone.

'_If he comes to think of me as a burden, he'll—!' _

With that fear in mind, Fianna called out to her contracted spirit in the spirit language.

_**"Thou shalt be my sword, thou shalt be my shield, with unlimited towering light, purify and exorcise those belonging to darkness—"**_

As if responding Fianna's desperation, the knight spirit's body turned into particles of light and vanished into the air.

'_Just a bit more!' _

Fianna held out her hand and motes of lights began gathering before her but—

"...Yah!"

—The condensed light exploded and the invisible force sent Fianna flying.

"W-Why..." Her shoulders trembling slightly, Fianna clutched at the soil on the ground as she lamented her failure "...Why doesn't it work!?"

'_I failed? I? Failed? I failed. I failed. I failed! I? Failed! I failed!? I failed! I FAILED!?'_

"No! No no NO! I can't! I can't fail! Kamito-kun! Kamito-kun! Don't leave me! Don't abandon me! You can't! No! No! AAAAAHHH!" Fianna let out desperate screams as she slammed her fist against the ground again and again.

"…No…I have to try again…" However in a matter of moments the princess calmed down and got back on her feet as if nothing had happened "…yes, if I just try harder, Kamito-kun won't abandon me…yeah, Kamito-kun is kind. Just like a prince in a fairy tale. He won't abandon me. He won't. He won't. He won't…."

* * *

At the break of dawn, Ellis and Kamito stopped training and returned to their tents for a brief nap.

After waking up a few hours later ("Ah, it's naked kneesocks again Est?") Kamito did a few stretches, then headed to the dining area of their camp. Over there, the young ladies had already begun preparing breakfast.

"Oh? You aren't cooking today Ellis?" Kamito asked, noticing the knight captain slumped over on the dining table. Though Rinslet was the main cook of the team, Ellis often helped her out for the sake of learning new recipes.

"Uuu…." Ellis only let out an exhausted groan.

"Ah. Right, I guess I was a bit rough on you last night" Kamito said apologetically.

"Mmm…."

Kamito couldn't be sure, but he was pretty sure she was trying to say "it's okay"

"Last night…rough…no, you're just teasing again aren't you Ren-san" Rinslet said as she carried a few trays of food to the dining table. Judging from her read face, it seemed she had made some sort of misunderstanding.

"Hm?...Oh, no. This time it was just poor wording" Kamito said, waving his hands innocently.

"Whew…I see, my bad. Well either way nothing happened last night, right?" Rinslet asked as she began setting the table while concealing a relieved sigh.

"Nope. I just taught Ellis a bit about blade dancing last night, that's all"

"Blade dancing…late at night?" Rinslet's face briefly flushed red again before she hastily shook her head to calm down "…You seem to have chosen your words poorly again Ren-san"

"Oh, that time was on purpose"

*Bam*

Rinslet smacked the back of Kamito's head.

"I suppose I deserved that…"

"Ara? Engaging in some S&amp;M play so early in the morning? I'm jealous~" Fianna took that moment to appear, seating herself beside Kamito.

"I'd be glad to treat you to some too if you…huh?" Kamito began in a teasing voice but stopped once he saw Fianna.

To put it frankly, she looked awful. Her usually smooth skin was covered with numerous wounds and her hair was disheveled. It was as if she had just walked away from a disaster site.

"A-Are you okay?" Rinslet asked worriedly.

"Hm?...Oh no! How embarrassing, to let Ren-chan see me like this!" Fianna hurriedly covered her face.

"Rather than appearance, I'm more worried about your health. Hey Rinslet, where do we keep the ointment?" Kamito said in response.

"It's over there" Rinslet pointed before turning back to Fianna "But seriously, just how did you get these wounds hime-san?"

"Ahaha…well I was so eager to see Ren-chan that a tripped and fell on the way here~" Fianna laughed, embarrassed.

'_What a liar. Those cuts aren't fresh enough for them to have been just inflicted' _Kamito thought to himself as he headed to where the ointment was.

"_Her spirit energy is in disarray. She must have been doing some sort of spirit magic all night to be in that sort of shape"_

"_To put herself in that condition when a duel is nigh…what is that girl thinking?" _

"_That does seems to be the big question these days"_

"It'd be nice if she went back to normal by—!?" Kamito abruptly interrupted his sentence with a small gasp.

_"Master? What is it?" _

_ "I felt…something"_

Kamito focused his senses and his brain was flooded with sensory information. He could hear the slightest of sounds and feel even miniscule shifts in the movement of the air around him. However—

_"Nothing? No…there's definitely someone around…"_

Kamito focused his senses harder in an attempt to identify the source of the strange sensation he had felt earlier but—

_"It's no good…they must have already left" _

_ "To be able to escape without you being able to find any trace…what kind of monster can do that!?" _

_ "Only an exceptional darkness spirit or an extremely skilled assassin could do something like that…judging from our current situation, I'm leaning more on the latter" _

_ "The Quina team, hm? Troublesome opponents have been popping up all over the place haven't they…"_

"Ren-san? Is something wrong?" Rinslet called over from the dining table.

"Just had some trouble finding the ointment! I'm heading back right away!" Shelving the issue of the Four Gods out of his mind, Kamito headed eagerly for breakfast.

* * *

Elsewhere, in Team Four Gods' main base—

"Really, what's taking you so long Hakua!?"

Tapping her foot impatiently was Rao Rin. She was waiting at the edge of the Four Gods' camp. A few hours ago, her sister Hakua had run off stating "I'm gonna check out the opposition~" and no sign of her had been seen since.

"Haah…that dimwit. It's only a few minutes until we're setting off!" Rao gumbled

"Who are you calling a dimwit?" An outraged voice roared behind her.

"Yah!?" Rao let out a shrill shriek

"Ha ha, what a cute scream for an internationally feared assassin!" Hakua chuckled

"Tsk, Hakua! What did I tell you about sneaking behind me!?" This time it was Rao's turn to roar.

"If you don't want to be snuck up on, then you should just get more skilled!" Hakua declared.

"You!…Hah, no that's not important. Why the hell did you take so long!?" Rao changed the subject with a sigh.

"Well their **Stronghold **was much more secure than I had anticipated. It took a while to get past it without getting detected by its creator" Hakua explained.

"I see…well if it was for the sake of avoiding detection, I suppose it can't be helped" Rao said with a forgiving sigh

"Yeah…actually I think I got detected anyway" Hakua said sheepishly

"…You? _You_ got detected? Were you being excessively careless or something since its children we're fighting?" Rao asked in disbelief.

"Of course not. You know I'm not the type to hold back against anyone. That Ren Ashbell…she's something else. She really lives up to her legend" Hakua said seriously.

"Damn…we may have made a mistake choosing her team to weaken the Shao and the others…Perhaps Team Inferno was the better option after all" Rao grit her teeth.

"So you say, but you were the one who insisted on using Ashbell since you're such a big fan" Hakua said amusedly.

"T-That's something else entirely! I would never mix up work with my hobbies like that!" Rao denied.

"Sure, sure…but realistically having such a powerful person as opposition may prove to be a problem. It puts our mission at risk" Hakua's words were filled with intensity.

"You. Thinking realistically. Was being detected enough to scare you that much?" Rao asked in amazement.

"It wasn't just that I got detected. There's something about that girl that makes me tremble in excitement. If this wasn't such an important job, I'd love to challenge her to a duel" Hakua said with a savage grin.

"I think Shao's been a bad influence on you. Since when have you cared about fighting strong opponents?" Rao asked, rolling her eyes.

"Fu fu, maybe so but…that girl makes me want to test just how strong I really am…" Hakua said with an excited grin.

"Well don't let that get in the way of the job. Remember, it's best if we never end up having to fight against Ashbell directly" Rao said with a scolding tone.

"Yes ma'am!" Hakua gave her sister a mocking salute.

"Haah…would it kill you to take it seriously for once?" Rao asked with a sigh "The second prince isn't exactly known for his forgiveness. If we fail—"

"Oooi! Rao! Hakua! We're leaving soon!"

Rao's warning was cut off by a distant shout.

"Looks like the princess is getting impatient" Hakua said as she headed in the direction of the shout.

"Seems like. But remember what I said Hakua! One way or another, this'll be our last job. It wouldn't be a joke if you messed up now!" Rao chased after her sister while saying that.

"Yeah yeah. I won't pick a fight with Ashbell, so let's go already" Hakua held up her hands pacifyingly

The two sisters soon arrived to where the rest of Team Four Gods was waiting.

"Ah! There you are! What took you two so long?" Linfa asked upon seeing them.

"Rao was held up in the bathroom. It seemed that she got constipa—"

"I-I did not! S-Stop spreading lies Hakua!"

"O-Oh i-is that so? Here, I have some medicine that helps with indigestion" Rion said awkwardly as she offered some medicine.

"I'm, uh fine. Thanks anyway though" Rao politely declined

"Yeah, she already got it all—"

"Hakua….I am fine though. Thank you for worrying Rion"

"*Ahem* Well then, now that we have all assembled, let us depart my loyal subjects!" Linfa declared dramatically.

"Oh. Shao already left since she got bored though" Rion said

"W-Whaaat!?"

* * *

Team Scarlet finished a light breakfast and set off. During breakfast, Kamito had already reported that he had detected a suspicious presence that was likely a scout sent by Team Four Gods.

"Hmm…Even if they did a bit of scouting, it's not like we revealed anything particularly important. It should have any significant effect on the result of our duel." Claire gave her thoughts on the matter as they walked.

"Rather than that, they revealed that one of their teammates has exceptional concealment abilities. If anything, we gained more information than they did" Kamito said cheerfully.

"Maybe...but if even Ren-sama could only barely detect her presence, how would we be able to deal with her?" Ellis asked worriedly

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Ren, you're walking too fast." Est broke the silence.

"...Ah, sorry about that."

Stuck in his thoughts, Kamito had carelessly forgotten to pace himself to accommodate Est. Holding his hand, Est had been following closely behind Kamito. Skipping as she walked, she looked absolutely adorable.

"...I'm so jealous of Est."

"W-Why, why does Ren-sama dote on Est so much..."

Kamito could feel the bitter glares of the young ladies walking together with him. In response, Est only held his had even harder.

"I am Ren's sword so I must always be close"

It seemed that was Est's justification.

"It that case, I am Ren-chan's wife so I have to always be close to~" As she said that, Fianna moved up and grasped Kamito's free hand.

"Tsk, you did it before I could…n-no, I mean this is a battlefield! H-Holding hands like that, you can't immediately react if there's an ambush!" Claire said as she pouted unhappily

"No problem. I will cut down any who attack my master"

"I'd obviously protect Ren if that happened"

The two girls answered thus immediately.

"I can't stand this, what the heck..." Claire grumbled

In that instant—

"We have been waiting for you, Ren Ashbell!"

—A piercing voice called out from the quiet forest.

"Formation!" Claire immediately responded. The girls(?) summoned their waffe and got into formation in an instant.

"A splendid reaction! As expected of the top team from Ordesia!"

On the far end of the wide road extending through the forest were four girls dressed in vividly colorful oriental formal attire.

"Where's their captain, Princess Linfa?" Claire quickly whispered while watching the girls warily.

"No doubt hiding in wait for an opportunity to ambush us!" Rinslet declared.

"W-Who is hiding!? I'm right here! Here!"

From behind the four girls, a hand could be seen desperately waving back and forth. Perhaps noticing their leader's predicament, the other girls moved aside to reveal a petite girl in elaborate ritual attire.

"*Ahem* I am the Quina Empire's third princess, Linfa Sin Quina!" The girl announced with her chest swelled out in pride.

'_Judging from her clothing, she's probably a support type like Fianna…' _Kamito noted

Following her example, the rest of Team Four Gods began to introduce themselves.

"Fufu, I am Rion of the Vermilion Bird." The girl in a red oriental dress declared confidently

"Shao of the White Tiger. Please treat me well~" The white-haired girl with azure eyes said energetically. Despite her short stature, her entire body gave off a terrifying aura of combat.

'_At first glance she appears to be the strongest. However—' _

"Making your acquaintance for the first time, I am Rao of the Azure Dragon."

"I am Hakua of the Black Tortoise."

Their black hair styled in buns, the two girls bowed together towards Kamito and his group. Looking extremely alike, Kamito could have probably guessed they were sisters even if he hadn't heard Sjora's report.

'—_As expected, these two are far more dangerous'_

Unlike Shao, who oozed ferocious power, the sisters at first glance were quite ordinary, dull even. They seemed no stronger than the average student back at Areishia Academy, certainly not fit to participate in the **Blade Dance**. However, a closer observation revealed that this impression of mediocrity was but a ruse; their more subtle movements revealed that they extremely skilled combatants.

'…_But that is also a ruse. Their true ability is something even more. Purposefully revealing great strength to hide an even greater strength…what a nasty trick' _

"_Yeah, anyone who does something like that must have a terrible personality'_

"_Indeed. Doubly so if they're also a man disguising themselves as a princess maiden" _

'_Oh shut up…' _

"Umm, may I ask a question?" Ellis suddenly asked.

"Speak, young knight!"

"How old are you currently?"

"Hmm? What does it matter?" Linfa replied with a puzzled expression.

"Well I heard Milla-chan was the youngest participant of the **Blade Dance **but you're…" Ellis trailed off looking at Linfa's petite body.

"I-I am not a child, I'm already sixteen!"

"Eh!? Are you kidding? I can't believe we're the same age!"

"Of course it's true! Y-y-you, y-you insolent fellow!" Linfa angrily pointed her finger at Ellis with a tearful expression. "My loyal Four Gods! Teach that disrespectful knight a lesson!"

Answering to Linfa's orders, the girls of the Four Gods summoned their respective elemental waffe.

"Good job poking at their captain's sore spot Ellis. Now she won't be able to make rational decisions" Kamito said approvingly as he stepped forward

"Eh? N-No, that's not—!"

"That's what knight captain-san was doing? I must say, I didn't know you were so skilled in psychological warfare…" Rinslet said in awe.

"L-Like I said, that's not—!"

"Fu fu, you're trickier than I first assumed. I'll have to keep an eye out." Fianna said.

"B-But, b-but…"

"Knock it off you idiots. We're up!" Claire scolded.

And thus, the duel began.

* * *

**Uh...so I know that this came out kind of late and it's short but...it's the best I can do given my current obligations/time constraints. Sorry. **

**Now that my obligatory bitching is out of the way, have an extremely unfunny short. Until next time...keep breathing in that oxygen? IDK, just do whatever you do with your time.**

* * *

**Omake:Taking Responsibility for Ones' Actions**

**(One Day Ago)**

"Uuu…"

Sjora Khan was groaning in agony in her bed in the Organization's temporary headquarters. She was in the infirmary, still recovering from her encounter with the **Acupuncture Assassin**. However, she was not groaning because of the pain of her wounds but—

"Waaaahhhhhh! How could I fail yet again! Kamito-sama will be so disappointed in me!" Sjora lamented.

"Sister….I'm sure he'll be satisfied just knowing you got out alive"

"Uwah!? S-Saladia?! W-When did you get here!?" Sjora yelped.

"Uh, I've been here the whole time" Saladia Khan said blankly.

"O-Oh…a-anyway, what should I do? I failed again and now either the **Calamity Queen **or _that_ bitch will be the one to clean up my mess! I might never be able to redeem myself to Kamito-sama!" Sjora cried out.

"…I've been wondering for a while now, but who is 'that bitch'? I've heard you use that phrase several times now but it really never seemed to be in reference to the same person" Saladia asked, trying to change the subject.

"Who else could I be referring to? Of course it's that Ren Ashbell!" Sjora yelled.

"…E-Excuse me?" Saladia exclaimed in disbelief.

"That arrogant wench thinks she can have Kamito-sama all to herself just because she's good blade dancing! I don't know how you can stand it Saladia!" Sjora exclaimed.

"U-Ummm…where do I even start…."

"I hope that Ashbell bitch disgraces herself in the **Blade Dance **spectacularly! Then she'll know how worthless she really is!" Sjora continued raving.

"Sjora! Stop before you say something foolish!" Saladia shouted.

"What? Don't tell me you favor her as well!? Traitor!"

"Look, just listen to me okay?! Ren Ashbell is really…"

* * *

"…"

"Sjora…?"

"…"

"Uh, nee-sama?"

"…"

"A-Are you oka—?"

"WHAT DO I DO!? WHAT DO I DO?! WHAT DO I DO!?" Sjora suddenly screamed as if in great pain "I-I've gone and said and done such disrespectful things to the hierarch! WHAT DO I DO!?"

"C-Come on, it can't be that bad…"

"I…once put a colony of stinging ants into Ashb—I mean Kamito-sama's shoes…"

"W-Well no one can prove it was you so it should be—"

"I…helped Lily Flame get embarrassing photos of her, uh, him to use as reference for shameful figurines…."

"H-He might get pissed…b-but that's mostly on Lily! You're still in the clear!"

"I…purposely gave false reports on the location of **Death Gaze **since I thought it was Ren Ashbell that was looking for it"

"Ahh, you're totally dead" There weren't many things that made Kamito Kazehaya mad, but the fruitless quest to acquire **Death Gaze **was one of them.

"That's why I was asking, what in the world should I DOOOOOOOOO!?" Sjora cried out in despair.

"T-This is really bad. Really, really bad…Kamito-sama might decide to destroy the entire Theocracy in retribution for all your offences…" Saladia muttered in a quiet panic.

"Yeah! The hierarch might…uh, what?"

"No, we can't let our nation be destroyed so easily…but to fight against Kamito-sama is impossible…then that means we must…"

"S-Saladia…you're scaring me…" Sjora backed away from Saladia's intensity

"Nee-sama, no, First Princess Sjora Khan!" Saladia shouted.

"Y-Yes!?" Sjora squeaked in surprise at being formally addressed.

"For the sake of our nations continued survival, you must sacrifice yourself to repent for your numerous offenses." Saladia declared solemnly

"H-How can you…n-no, you're right. I must atone for being such a fool before the hierarch. But how should I do it? Just giving my life might not be enough…"

"Don't worry about that Sjora. I heard that the far eastern islands that Kamito-sama comes from have a unique ritual that one can do to receive forgiveness for any crime. It is said that many wars have been avoided by having one in power perform it" Saladia said.

"R-Really? What is it?"

"I've heard it's called…"

* * *

"Sudoku? Yeah, I know about it"

Neither Saladia nor Sjora were particularly knowledgeable about the Far East, so they consulted Hinoka, a former student of the **Instructional School **who used to be from the same island nation as Kamito. With long black hair and a demure face, she the shining example of an eastern beauty…as long as she didn't open her mouth.

"As expected of one from the Far East, you know of it" Saladia said

"Why are asking me about Sudoku though? I wouldn't take you Alphas royalty types to be interested games" Hinoka asked.

"The ultimate form of repentance is just a game in your eyes…as expected of one from the same nation as Kamito-sama. Please guide us Hinoka-shishou!" Sjora said with respect.

"? I have no idea what you're talking about, but basically you want me to teach you about Sudoku right?"

"Yes!"

"Please do"

"Well okay. Give me a sec"

Hinoka took out a blank piece of paper and a pen then drew a 9 by 9 grid on it, then split the grid into nine sections (each 3 by 3). Finally, she added some numbers into some of the empty grid cells.

[Author's Note: If you have no idea what Sudoku is, just look it up]

"Basically what you do is fill out the grid in a way that leaves each column, row, and block with 1 through 9. Sounds simple, but its surprisingly complicated" Hinoka said as she passed the piece of paper to the sisters.

"The ultimate form of repentance…is just this?" Sjora asked blankly.

"Repentance?...I've been wondering this for a while now, but could it be that you're confusing Sudoku with Seppu—?"

"Hey Hinoka! We got a mission! Apparently the **Queens **need some extra security!"

Before Hinoka could finish her sentence, a voice called out to her.

"Got it!" Hinoka yelled back before turning back to the princesses "Sorry, but it seems I have to go!"

"It's fine. I'm sure we can figure the rest out by ourselves" Sjora said as Hinoka left.

"Isn't this great Sjora? You can atone for your sins without giving up your life!" Saladia said cheerfully.

"Yes! Let's get started!"

**(Five minutes later) **

"Fu fu, I suppose it was foolish to expect this to be easy. No matter, we will prevail"

"Let's see…if nine goes there and 3 goes there…"

**(Ten minutes later) **

"Ugh…I'm good at mathematics! How could a number puzzle be this difficult!?"

"Hey, I think I got it!….No wait, I used four twice in this row…."

**(Forty minutes later) **

"...As expected of the greatest form of repentance….there is no greater agony…"

"T-The numbers! Why won't they fit!? Why!?"

**(One hour later) **

** "…..." **

** "…..." **

**(Two hours later) **

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"

"Heeeheheheheheh….AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH….hehehehhehe….AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!"

**(Three hours later) **

"Ahh…that was tiring. The **Holy Queen **was really nice thou—eh? You girls are still here?" Hinoka returned to find the princesses right where she had left them.

"We…We finally did it. AHAHAHA WE DID IT, WE DID IT!" Sjora exhaled, ignoring the former assassin. She was staring at an almost empty Sudoku grid, with only the initial numbers filled in.

"123456789….123456789…" Saladia muttered while rocking back and forth.

"Um…okaaaay?"

Hinoka carefully took a few steps back, then dashed away as swiftly as possible.

It would take until the end of the **Tempest **round until the two could complete the puzzle. By then, they had lost thousands of sanity points.


	42. Chapter 36: The Quina Conspiracy III

**Greetings Internets. Finally got this out. Yes, I am not dead. I have just been busy with various things. I am _still _busy with various things. I will likely be busy with various things in the future. I will not drop without making an announcement. I am a llama. One of these things is not like the other. **

**Bit more serious now, if you stuck through despite the long lull, thanks! It's reassuring to know that some people actually read this. Well, please enjoy and review (or don't)**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

At Linfa's command, the Four Gods dispersed. Shao Fu charged forward, her arms equipped with tiger-styled gauntlet elemental waffe.

_'Close combat type' _Kamito thought to himself before turning to Claire "Claire, leave the vanguard to me. You girls hold back the others"

Wary of the unknown capabilities of the sisters Hakua and Rao Rin, Kamito decided to engage with Shao first.

"Showing off again? Understood, we'll guard you back" Claire replied

Despite receiving that reassurance, Kamito wasn't counting in his teammates' ability to hold back the enemy. One of them, at least, was an assassin of international renown after all. However, he was hoping he'd at least be able to get a better grasp of their abilities.

_'Let's see if I can't shake them a little bit' _Thinking that, Kamito flourished Est's blade and—

**"Thunderclap" **

—Took a step forward. Yet in that single step, he instantly closed the distance between himself and Shao. His advance was so swift he didn't even leave a blur behind, making it seem as if he had teleported. Wasting none of his momentum, Kamito then slashed at Shao with god-like speed.

"Wha—!?"

*Clang*

Though taken aback by the sudden assault, Shao barely managed to bring her gauntlets up to block, narrowly avoiding instant defeat.

"Ugh!"

The force of the blow forced the white-haired girl to take a step back. Then another. And then a third. However—

"You completely blocked Est's blade…looks like dealing with you will be more troublesome than I thought…" Kamito complained aloud. He had hoped to defeat Shao in a single strike so he could focus on the two main threats but had underestimated Shao's capabilities.

"Are you mocking me, **Strongest**?" Shao growled out, her earlier surprise turning into irritation "This elemental waffe, the **Divine Tiger Fangs**, is a pair of gauntlets combining offense and defense perfectly. Don't think you can break through with just one strike!"

Shao suddenly lowered her stance and released a swift strike with her right hand.

Kamito skillfully dodged, letting Shao's fist pass a mere centimeter from his face before moving forward to—

"Got ya!"

*Growl!*

_"Watch out Master!"_

Suddenly, the tiger emblem on Shao's gauntlet let out a vicious roar as it came to life. With ferocity matching a real tiger, the emblem bit down at Kamito's neck.

"Est, **Weapon Works**!"

_"Yes" _

A short sword manifested in Kamito's free hand and he shoved the blade into the tiger"s maw, jamming it open.

"Take this!"

Shao replied with a trio of swift punches from her other hand. Like the other gauntlet, the emblem came to life and bit at Kamito in time with Shao's strikes.

"What a nostalgic fighting style…" Kamito muttered as he dodged Shao's fists.

The martial art style Shao was using was one used by many "students" of the **Instructional School**, Fist of the Assassin, so naturally Kamito was quite familiar with it.

_'The tigers for fists are rather novel though'_

"Tsk, then how about this!?"

Planting her feet firmly on the ground with a *thud*, Shao brought her fists together close to her chest. The tiger of her right gauntlet crushed the sword in its maw as she sent spirit energy flowing into her gauntlets.

"A big one, eh? Fine"

In response, Kamito took a step back and reversed his grip on **Terminus Est**, her blade beginning to glow with a spectacular silver radiance.

"**Fist of the Assassin—**"

"**Absolute Blade Arts—**"

That atmosphere grew heavy as the two tensed their bodies, preparing to unleash their techniques

"**—Twin Tiger Fang!**"

"**—Shadowmoon Waltz**!"

* * *

The elemental waffen played a symphony of dissonant tones as the clash of weapons shook the atmosphere.

"I can't believe she's going toe-to-toe against Ren-sama" Ellis murmured in amazement while admiring the battling pair's blade dance.

"Yeah…we might have been underestimating Team Four Gods too much" Claire replied grimly.

"Toe-to-toe? That Ashbell girl hasn't even gotten started"

"!?" Hearing an unexpected voice beside them, the girls of Team Scarlet whirled about to see—

The two sisters of Team Four Gods casualty strolling towards them. Behind them, Rion was standing by a tree, blankly staring into space with a vacant look on her face.

"Whew, just as strong as I thought. Not to mention those movements of hers…she's one of our kind, huh? That's pretty surprising" Hakua whistled in admiration. Her brief encounter with Ren earlier had clued her in that Ren was strong, but she had just been expecting an exceptionally skilled Blade Dancer, not an assassin.

Both of the sisters had instantly realized that the individual 'Ren Ashbell' was well trained in the arts of assassination upon seeing that **Thunderclap**.

**Thunderclap **was a technique that could easily be mistaken for any number of other high speed movement abilities. However it's true strength lay not in its speed but how it concealed its practitioner's movements from foes, making it more suited for assassination than direct combat. "_By the time of awareness is reached [When a thunderclap is heard] mine foe is slain [Lightning has already struck]_"; that was the principle behind that assassination technique.

Naturally such recognition went both ways._ 'They recognized __**Thunderclap**__ for what it was…they really are first class assassins' _surely if Kamito were present, that would be what would cross his mind.

"Though for her to give such an elaborate greeting…have we met before somewhere? Or does she just have a good eye?" Hakua asked

"I don't ever recall meeting her…Well as long as she doesn't interfere it won't be an issue" Rao replied to Hakua's question. "She just needs to exhaust Shao a bit more to accomplish our goal"

Though she was surprised that the **Strongest Blade Dancer **was an assassin, nothing suggested that she had entered the **Blade Dance **to interfere with them. Rather, since Ren was an assassin, Rao believed she should be professional enough to not pointlessly make enemies out of other assassins.

'_Though if I had known, we would have persuaded Linfa to attack Leonora instead…I'll have to give some sort of apology to Ashbell for using her' _Rao thought to herself. Likewise, she had no desire to make an enemy out of another first-class assassin.

'_But…Hakua raised a good point. She seemed to realize that we were assassins before the fight even began…' _Rao fell even deeper into thought_ 'She really might just be that good, but if she had information of us beforehand…no one but we and the second prince should know about this mission. Just what is going on?'_

"Excuse me, but you are not allowed to take a further step forward!" Rinslet declared, aiming her waffe at the sisters, and interrupting Rao's thoughts "I don't know how you slipped past us, but it shan't happen again!"

"Another step? You mean like…this?" Hakua smirked as she took a deliberate step forward.

"Hah. Why is my sister such a—?"

_**"—Evil winds, go and rampage!"**_

"_**Freezing fangs of ice, go forth and pierce**_—**Freezing Arrow**!"

"_**O Flames, capture my enemies**_—**Flame Chain**!"

Innumerable invisible blades which gouged up the ground. Flashing arrows which froze the air about them. A blazing chain that could melt steel. With excellent coordination, the girls unleashed powerful attacks befitting of their exceptional skill.

"_**Three Blows to Subdue the Phoenix**__" _

In response to that awesome onslaught, Hakua released three palm strikes. They had neither outstanding speed nor force, in fact if anything they seemed rather lazy. However—

"I-Impossible.."

"A-All of our attacks were—!?"

—Whatever technique Hakua had used had completely neutralized all three of the girl's attacks. Wind, fire, ice, not a trace of their spirit magic remained.

"Oi, oi, you're going way overboard! What if one of the others saw you use that?" Rao whispered to Hakua angrily.

"Ha ha, don't worry so much sister. Linfa and Shao are focused entirely on Ashbell and you've already put Rion out of commission right?" Hakua said with a cackle.

"That. Isn't. The point!" Rao roared before continuing in a voice only the two of them could here "We have to leave behind witnesses this time. No killing, remember?"

"Aah…that totally slipped my mind" Hakua said, scratching her head in embarrassment.

"Besides, killing those girls might anger Ashbell. It's best if we can part ways with her peacefully" Rao said.

"Ehh? I kind of want to fight her though" Hakua complained

"…" Rao's cold glare could freeze a burning forest.

"B-But since this _is _our last job, we should be cautious!" Hakua shouted in a desperate attempt to appease Rao

"Which means?" Rao asked, tapping her foot impatiently

"N-No killing. No picking fights. And I won't use assassination arts" Hakua answered.

"Take this, _**scorching**_..." Interfering with their conversation, Claire tried to throw a fire ball but—

"_**One Blow to Shatter Man**__" _

—Hakua's figure appeared before her. Instantly charging into her face, Hakua unleashed a palm strike that exploded in Claire's chest.

"Guh, ahhh...!"

The heavy blow instantly rendered Claire's consciousness hazy as she was sent flying backwards.

"No using assassination arts…was it?" Rao asked, a bundle of cold rage.

"A-ahahaha…um…t-that was only strike two right? I still have one left"

"That was at least the fourth one—!"

Rao smacked the top of Hakua's head as she scolded her.

"They're carefree but…"

"…Strong…damn, I thought Shao Fu was supposed to be their ace!" Claire grit her teeth as she slowly got off the ground.

The situation was overwhelmingly unfavorable to Claire's team. The three of them were being completely overpowered by just one of the opposing team. Rao, who seemed to be just as skilled as Hakua, had yet to join the fray.

They also had yet to realize that Rion had already been rendered indisposed, and Linfa had also yet to make a move.

"Come Kirin! **Seraphim Feathers!**" As if on cue, Linfa's voice called out. In the distance, they could spot the figure of the dancing Quina Empire's princess, dressed in a dazzling rainbow-colored feathered robe.

Rainbow feathers began floating throughout the battlefield, manifestations of Linfa's spirit magic. Rao and Hakua felt power surge into them as the feathers flew around them.

"So Linfa thought to give us a boost as well? Ha ha, she really trusts us" Hakua said with a mocking smile.

"Well she's always admired her older brother. We haven't done anything suspicious yet either" Rao shrugged

"They got…even stronger?" Ellis gaped in amazement.

"You girls are still there? You should know when to retreat" Hakua turned to Team Scarlet.

"Ren-sama trusted us to hold you back!" Claire yelled back

"Trust...that woman? Ha ha, I wonder if that's the case" Hakua chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Rinslet shouted.

"People like us are incapable of that sort of…well no matter. Rao, I'm going to play with these girls a little!" Hakua said as her face twisted into a vicious grin.

"Whatever. Do what you want" Rao said as she turned to fervently watch Ren and Shao's battle.

"Yay, I got permission~ Now then…what should we play?" Hakua asked, her eyes glowing with malice.

"T-This is going to be rough…" Ellis murmured as she got into a defensive position.

"Ren-sama, Fianna…please, hurry!" Claire prayed

* * *

Kamito's **Demon Slayer** and Shao Fu's **Divine Tiger Fangs** clashed intensely with an explosion of sparks.

"Are you a monster!? How could you move a giant sword like that so easily!?" Shao complained.

Even though at extreme close quarters Shao should have had the advantage, it was clear who was winning the fight.

'_Even when I'm being strengthened by Linfa-sama's spirit magic, I can't land a single hit!' _Shao thought anxiously as she desperately tried to keep her breathing steady.

"I'm a bit too familiar to your fighting style for me to be surprised by any of your feints" Kamito said with a shrug "Well, that and I'm just stronger than you"

"Familiar…are you an assassin!?" Shao exclaimed.

"Nope." Kamito said, technically telling the truth.

"_No no, that's too much of a technicality is it!?"_

"_Well his official occupation is __**Darkness Elemental Lord**__, so what he said isn't wrong"_

"_I don't think master ever officially gave up the position of Assassin though" _

'_Shush. I'm trying to hold a conversation here' _

"Like I would just believe you! Now that I think about it, your movements are awfully strange…assassin scum!" Shao growled

"Says the one who uses 'Fist of the Assassin' as their primary fighting style" Kamito said, rolling his eyes.

"Fair enough. I was trained to be an assassin when I was young by a certain organization when I was young…but I was saved by Linfa-sama's mother before I was ever given a mission. My hands are not stained with blood" Shao said, looking down sadly as she recalled her past.

"So that kind of thing happens in the East too, huh?" Kamito said with a raised eyebrow.

"Too? Are you…like me?" Shao gasped in surprise.

"Who knows? Though whether you are what you claim to be is questionable as well" Kamito said.

"W-What the hell are you implying!?" Shao outrage.

"If you really have separated yourself from the path of an assassin why do you keep them in your company? Or are you saying that the **Acupuncture Assassin **has recently retired?" Kamito accused.

"W-What!? What the hell are you talking about!?" Shao yelped in surprise.

'_She didn't know!? Then…are those sisters not working for Linfa? Or was Shao just not informed?' _Kamito's thought's whirled at Shao's unexpected response.

"Hey explain yourself!? What did you mean by—!?" Shao demanded.

"Well I guess you really aren't an assassin then. You're far too transparent" Kamito admitted.

"Answer my question Ren Ashbell! What did you mean by—!?" Shao repeated.

"Shao Fu, what is holding you! You need to finish Ren Ashbell as quickly as possible!" Linfa suddenly cried out.

"Linfa-sama, right now is…no, that's fine. I can just beat the answers out of you!" Shao declared.

"Actually, I'm fine with just telling—"

"Well then, try this—_**Roar of the Royal Fang**_!" Shao's **Divine Tiger Fangs** released a shockwave of spirit energy which threatened to blow Kamito away

"I can't believe you even have projectile attacks…Est, chain-sword form!"

"_As you command"_

Swinging Est, who had transformed into a snake-like chain-sword, Kamito created a wall of steel from the coiled blade.

"Personally, I think your sword's transformation is more surprising!" Shao grinned savagely as she leapt up like an agile beast.

"One more time —_**Roar of the Royal Fang**_!" From the jaws of the Divine Tiger Fangs, a shockwave of force was released at close range from above.

"Since she already knows, there isn't much point in hiding it…**Assassination Arts: Flying Snake!**" Enveloping Est with power, Kamito swung the blade up with a fierce force. The silver blade easily sliced through Shao's technique.

"Gah!"

The pressure from Kamito's attack knocked the mid-air Shao away. However she quickly recovered and landed on all fours like a cat.

'_Shao definitely has no idea that those sisters are assassins, so what are they doing here?' _Kamito wondered to himself as Shao got back on her feet _'_

"_Was the Third Princess desperate enough to hire assassins and didn't tell Shao considering her background?" _

"_That seems unlikely. In fact it's more probable that…" _

"Hey Shao, how familiar are you with the rest of your—?"

Just as Kamito was about to inquire further.

*Whoosh*

"The hell—!?"

"W-Wha…?"

A black shadow was cast upon the battlefield. No, that was not quite right. There was nothing in the air which obstructed the sun. Rather, a dense darkness was flowing across the ground.

"T-This is…me?" Kamito exclaimed. The feeling that Kamito got from the shadow was exceedingly similar to his own self, the power of the **Darkness Elemental Lord**.

"_No…it's similar but distinctly different…" _

"_But who else has this power. Restia?" _

Before he could think about it any further the darkness surrounded Kamito. It was so similar to his own power that he could not even register it as a threat.

"O-Oi, Ashbell…A-Are you okay?" Shao asked tentatively. She had no idea what was going on, but could tell that darkness seemed dangerous.

"_N-No way…it can't be…" _

"_There's no mistaking this signature when it's up this close though" _

"F…Fiana?"

* * *

*Step* *Step*

"_**Spirits who inhabit the vast land, please respond to my summons."**_

Behind the battlefield that was filled with the noise of clashing weapons, Fianna was dancing to perform ritual kagura. From her lips came the chanting of spirit language to make offerings to the spirits of the land.

_**"-I am the one who prays for ye protection. I am the one who praises ye power."**_

Her magnificent dance resembled that of a dancing princess on the battlefield.

However, in contrast to her graceful dancing, Fianna's heart was filled with turmoil.

'_Stronger, stronger stronger! For Kamito, I must draw even more strength! More, more, more!'_

As that curse-like mantra played over and over again in Fianna's mind, a spirit seal appeared on the back of Fianna's neck and glowed with ominous light. And as it did, her dance unconsciously began to change.

*Stomp* *Stomp*

Rather than graceful steps, her foot came down again and again with vicious stomps which churned the earth,

"—_**Ye traitorous spirits, bend to mine will and submit yourself to me so ye may atone for thy crimes!"**_

Rather than pious prayers, her spell words became cold demands. Spell words she had never learned before came unbidden from her lips, which were snarled in contempt.

'_Will her praise me? He'll have to right? Yes, he will praise me'_

"_**Mine words are the words of ye true master. Ye shall return this world to its true form: an everlasting night!**__" _

Not even realizing that she was clad in aura darker than a bottomless void, her forceful ritual dance demanded the attention of the spirits residing the land and sky.

"_**The Ritual Kagura of the Lonely Night—Fourth Variation: Oratorio Ashdoll!**__" _

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Faced with the unbelievable phenomenon occurring before her eyes, Hakua could only gape in disbelief.

Even without using Assassin Arts, she had knocked down Claire, Ellis, and Rinslet without any particular difficulty. That should have been it but…

"AUUUAAO!"

"OOOOOOH!"

"UUUUUUUUUAAAA!"

A darkness had engulfed all three of their collapsed forms and they began to get up whilst letting inhuman moans escape their throats.

"H-Hey, nee-san, do you have any idea what this is?" Hakua asked taking a nervous step back.

"D-Demon Spirits…?" Rao breathed out questioningly

"W-Wha? Did they all contract with a demons spirit? They're Witches?" Hakua asked,

"N-No i-its…it's like they became Demon Spirits…" Rao explained.

"T-That's impossible! H-How could a human suddenly turn into a spirit, let alone a demon spirit!?" Hakua gaped in disbelief,

"I-I don't get it either! But that aura is definitely the same as a Demon Spirit!" Rao shot back.

"Aaaa…RAAAAUAUAAAAHHH!"

Letting out a terrifying roar, Rinslet shot a rain of arrows at the shocked assassins.

"F-Fast!" Nimbly bending her body in a way that would put a contortionist to shame, Hakua dodged the ice arrows.

'_No, is that even ice?' _Hakua wondered as the arrows struck the ground around her. The vegetation around them wilted as soon they came in contact with the mist coming off them.

"UUUUAUAUAAUAUAA!"

Ellis soon followed up, heaving her **Ray Hawk **at Hakua with a crazed look in her eye. As it flew in the air, the atmosphere twisted around spear, turning into a violent maelstrom.

"**Black Tortoise**: Install!"

Chanting a spell phrase, Hakua's arms turned black as pitch and the spirit seal on the back of her hand began to glow bright.

"_**One Blow to Shatter Man!**__" _

Unleashing a powerful attack, Hakua struck the storming **Ray Hawk **upward with her palm.

"Ha!"

With a war cry, Hakua repelled the cyclone, sending the elemental waffe flying.

"…" Ellis silently grabbed her spear out of the air as it flew back at her.

"T-These girls have really turned into vicious monsters. Hey, Rao what is…Rao?" Hakua turned around, but her sister was gone.

"H-Hey, nee-san, where'd you…eh?"

"…oooOOOoooOOOOOOoOooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhHHHH"

Hakua's attention was diverted by a raging roar. Turning to the source, the assassin was greeted by an inferno of ebon flames. In the center of that black blaze was a girl with red hair, her twintails whirling about like a living being. She was the very image of a demon.

"Yaaaaa…that's kind of really scary"

Hakua took in a deep breath and took up a stance.

"_**Nine Blows to Slay—**__"_

"Don't. I took care of it"

Just as Hakua was about to release her technique, a calm voice stopped her.

"Ah, Rao? Why—?"

"Look" Rao just calmly pointed

"Huh?"

The black flames surrounding Claire had disappeared suddenly and the girl herself was kneeling on the ground clutching her head. Looking around, Hakua could see the other girls were in a similar state.

"What did you do?" Hakua asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I knocked out the source of that darkness, the **Lost Queen**" Rao explained, brandishing a needle in her hand.

"Fianna Ray Ordesia…to think she was the most dangerous person on Team Scarlet..." Hakua said in surprised

Though they had figured out that Ren Ashbell had considerable skill as an assassin, the mysterious darkness that Fianna had released to empower her teammates was far more dangerous in their eyes. In all their years as an assassin, they had never come across anything like it.

"Should we…?"

'_Kill her?'_

Before Hakua could finish that sentence—

"Guah!"

A white blur suddenly flew at her.

"Huh?...Shao!?" Catching the flying, white-haired girl, Hakua let out a surprised yelp.

"Uuggh…" Shao let out a pained groan in Hakua's arms.

"Get out of here. Now"

"!?"

The sisters whirled in surprise upon hearing that cold voice. They turned to find Ren helping Claire back to her feet.

'_No, is that really Ren Ashbell?' _Rao wondered nervously.

The assassin could not be faulted for asking that. The normally playful smile that was normally on Ren's face was nowhere to be seen, replaced by a mask of cold rage. The air trembled before her and her hair billowed about as if she were in the middle of a tempest. Streaks of white hair glowed in the midst of her ebon locks, resembling a meteor shower on a moonless night.

"D-Demon…" Rao breathed out.

"Hm?...Ah, so some of Fianna's magic is still left over huh? I guess when it's gifted from someone else, this body can accept that power" Ren said. She flexed a bit as she did so, as if she were getting used to the feel of her arm.

"Really…what the hell are you two?" Hakua questioned, getting ready for a fight.

"I'm still trying to figure out Fianna myself, but I'm fairly certain she's become one of mine" Kamito said with a shrug "As for me…you're better off not finding out"

"Ha ha, fair enough…" Hakua said with a nervous laugh.

"Enough small talk. Get out of here" Kamito growled.

"Oh? You're letting us go?" Rao said in surprise

"Yeah. I'd like to avenge Sjora, but fighting now wouldn't be advantageous" Kamito explained simply.

'_Avenge…Sjora…?' _Rao's mind whirled as she tried to consider what those words implied "...No, that doesn't really matter. My thanks for your mercy, Ashbell-dono. Let's go, Hakua"

"Eeh? Are we really just leaving? I kind of want to fight" Hakua said with a raised eyebrow

"There's a thing called professional courtesy you know. We've completed our objective anyway" Rao said irritably.

"True enough. See you around Ashbelll~" Hakua waved goodbye flippantly with Shao's prone form hoisted atop her elbow.

"For the sake of the both of us, it'd be best if we didn't…" Kamito said, keeping an eye on the retreating girls until they disappeared into the forest.

* * *

"You awake now?"

"Mmph…Ka—Ren-chan?"

Fianna mumbled sleepily as she weakly opened her eyes to see the face of Ren Ashbell smiling gently. The ferocious, demon-like vsage from earlier was nowhere to be seen.

"Whew, that's a relief…" Kamito sighed before turning behind him "Hey, Fianna woke up!"

"Thank goodness…" Rinslet let out a relieved breath

"W-What happened? I remembered doing a ritual dance and then…" Fianna scrunched her face as she tried to recall _'I was dancing and then…it was like something grabbed me from behind'_

"You too? What happened to you girls?" Kamito asked

"Eh? What do you mean 'me too'?" Fianna asked

"Actually, we passed out suddenly too" Ellis explained

"What!?"

"Yes…we got beaten by Hakua from the Four Gods and then it was like our consciousness suddenly cut out" Ellis elaborated. Behind her, Claire and Rinslet nodded in affirmation.

"I'm sure it was some sort of technique used by the Four Gods" Kamito said with a shrug, trying to gloss over the issue.

"Hm? But they had already beaten us. Why would they bother with a technique at that point?" Claire asked.

"M-Maybe they were showing off?" Kamito offered, looking away suspiciously.

"Perhaps…but if feels like I'm forgetting something very important…" Fianna furrowed her brow in thought.

"W-Well, we should get back in case Team Four Gods comes back" Kamito changed the subject.

"Ah, right! What happened with them!?" Fianna exclaimed

"…"

"…"

"…"

Silence fell at Fianna's outburst.

"E-Eh? W-What's with that reaction…?" Fianna asked anxiously. She quickly looked over the team, half expecting someone to be missing. However, everyone was present.

"…At very least we didn't lose" Kamito offered.

"No, it was our utter defeat" Claire said with a sigh "The three of us couldn't even scratch Hakua, who wasn't even their ace. If the battle had been drawn out longer, we might have been eliminated"

"Yes…that team is far stronger than we imagined" Rinslet said with a grim expression "We only eked out draw because Ren-san is on our team"

"I-I'm sorry. It's all because my ritual dance performance was too slow" Fianna bit her lip in frustration _'I was a burden on Kamito again…'_

"No, it's not your fault Fianna! We were just too weak…" Ellis said, gripping Fianna's shoulder.

"You're all wrong. This wasn't anyone's fault. We just weren't prepared enough" Kamito said "Now that we understand their capabilities better, we can plan accordingly"

"Ren-sama…fu fu, yeah, you're right. Now that we know how they fight, we'll pay them back ten-fold next time!" Claire said with a chuckle.

"Indeed. I shall show them what it means to challenge the proud nobles of Ordesia!" Rinslet said confidently.

"Yeah. Let's head back to our **Stronghold**, get some rest, and then—"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Hmm…Wha…?"

Shao Fu woke up to the sound of a piercing scream. Struggling with her hazy consciousness, she weakly opened her eyes to see—

"Gggghh…aaahhhh…!"

"L-Linfa-sama!?"

—Her princess being pushed against the ground and strangled by Rion of the **Vermillion Bird**. Linfa squirmed desperately as Rion applied increasing pressure to Linfa's throat with a glazed look in her eye.

"W-Wha…Get off Linfa-sama!" Leaping up instantly, Shao charged at Rion

*Bam*

With a forceful shove, Shao knocked Rion away.

"Linfa-sama! Are you okay!?" Shao exclaimed worriedly.

"Haaah! Haaah…Shao?" After inhaling several desperate breaths, Linfa stared desperately at Shao.

"Aww, I was hoping you'd stay down a bit longer Shao" A voice called out. Stepping forward, Hakua revealed herself to the two.

"Hakua? Hey, what's wrong with Rion? Why didn't you help Linfa-sama!?" Shao asked, taking a cautious step back.

"It's pointless to answer questions you already know the answer to," Another voice called out from behind. Shifting her posture, Shao realized that she had been flanked by Rao. The black-haired girl twirled a thin needle in her hand as she spoke.

"…**Acupuncture**…**Assassin**…" Shao let out a fearful breath.

"You figured it all out with only a glance? I've underestimated you it seems" Rao said, her eyes widening in surprise.

"No…Ren Ashbell brought that name up while we fought…I thought she was just trying to distract me…" Or rather, Shao had been hoping it was just a distraction.

"She knew? Really, that girl just keeps getting more and more mysterious" Rao shook her head in amazement.

"Hakua! Rao Rin! If you stop this stupid joke now, I shall forgive you! Now stop speaking nonsense!" Linfa suddenly shouted as she trembled behind Shao.

"Ha ha, you still think this is a joke?" Hakua laughed with cruel mirth.

"Y-You two are trusted retainers of Quina Imperial family!" Linfa shouted "M-More importantly, you are ani-sama's servants! So stop it with these poor jokes, t-they aren't funny!"

"Hey, hey, aren't you being a bit too stupid Linfa-sama" Hakua asked in disbelief

"No, she's just in denial. She probably can't believe her beloved and trusted family has—"

"THAT CAN"T BE!" Linfa shrieked like a cornered beast.

"Hah…those royals sure is scum, to make Linfa-sama trust them to this extent even though this was their intention from the start" Hakua said with a sympathizing sigh.

"T-That…can't be" Linfa repeated, though all strength had left her voice.

"Linfa-sama…please get back" Shao said, summoning her elemental waffe. Gauntlets ready, she took up a fighting stance

"Shao Fu, we aren't contracted to kill you. If you leave now, we—"

"Even if our time together was short, you should know me better than that!" Shao roared.

"I guess it's my turn then!" Hakua suddenly dashed forward and launched a swift palm strike.

"Tsk, _**Roar of the Royal Fang!**__" _Bringing her gauntlets close to her chest, Shao released two shockwaves at point-blank range.

"_**Two Blows to Repel the Tiger**_**!" **Hakua's hands pierced through the shockwaves effortlessly and struck Shao's gauntlets.

"Guaaah!"

The **Divine Tiger Fangs **shattered, no, exploded from the force of Hakua's blow, forcing Shao back.

"Shao!" Linfa cried out

"You should have left when you had the chance!" Not letting up, Hakua mercilessly pursued Shao

"Take this!" Suddenly a voice cried out from beside the fighting girls.

"Wha—!?"

*Fwoosh*

Just as Hakua turned to the source of the sound, a gigantic, flaming bird smashed into the assassin, knocking her away. With a shriek, the bird flapped its blazing wings forcefully to create a wall of flames.

"That's—"

"Rion!?"

Indeed, standing before them was Rion of the **Vermillion Bird**, her visage no longer a blank stare but a furious glare.

"Shao, take Linfa-sama and run! I'll hold them off" Rion shouted

"Yeah" Shao instantly responded by grabbing Linfa by the waist

"E-Eh?" Linfa blinked in bewilderment as Shao suddenly lifted her into the air,

"Pardon my insolence earlier Linfa-sama, I was not of a right mind" Rion apologized as Shao heaved Linfa over her shoulder.

"Eh? No, Shao don't—"

"Sorry, but we have don't have a choice!" Shao shouted as she took off with Linfa in tow.

"Rion! Please don't die!" Linfa shouted, her voice fading away into the distance.

"Now then…" Rion turned away from the retreated pair "…You assassins shall not leave this place while—"

"Annoying"

*Boom*

With speed that Rion couldn't even perceive, Hakua dashed through the flame wall and her palm smashed into Rion's chest with a resounding blow.

"Guuu…aaah…" With a weak gasp Rion collapsed, falling pathetically to the ground. The Magic Stone she wore around her neck shattered from the palm strike and a few moments later, transfer magic ferried the unconscious girl away.

"Tsk, they're already that far away" Hakua clicked her tongue in annoyance while she tracked Shao with her eyes "Hey Rao! Why did you lose control of Rion!?"

"The needle must have fallen out when Shao knocked her down" Rao shrugged as she offered an explanation.

"Ah, I see…no, wait. Shouldn't we chase after those two?" Hakua asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Don't worry, I took proper precautions"

Rao suddenly let out a low whistle which echoed through the trees. Suddenly, a swarm of innumerable oddly shaped creatures rushed forth from the forest. They were all dangerous spirit beasts, yet they converged around the sisters like docile pets. A close inspection would reveal that each of them had a small needle stabbed into some part of their body.

"If we use these, we won't be force **Transferred **even if they kill them" Rao said with a smirk "Hunt them down"

The beasts poured out of the forest, a veritable sea of fur, scales, claws, and fangs

* * *

Kamito and his teammates stopped suddenly after hearing the scream pierce the air.

"W-What was that?" Claire nervously asked.

"Hold on. Let me investigate" Ellis closed her eyes and released some of her spirit power _**"O spirits of wind, see where my eyes can not reach!" **_

In response to Ellis' incantation, a flock of butterfly-shaped spirits gathered around her. Listening to the voices of the wind spirits, Ellis' face grew grim.

"…Apparently the forest is in a state of unrest" Ellis reported what the spirits had told her "All sorts of vicious beasts are rampaging all over the place"

"Rampaging beasts you say?" Rinslet exclaimed "Then that scream must have been another team!"

"What should we do?" Fianna asked

"Obviously we have to help them!" Ellis exclaimed

"Yeah…or we could use this chance eliminate them" Claire said

"Claire!?" Rinslet exclaimed in surprise

"Hey, if we take their Magic Stones, they'd be teleported to safety. Getting eliminated from the **Blade Dance **is way better than being mauled to death by spirit beasts" Claire explained with an uneasy expression.

"That certainly is true" Fianna nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing" Ellis turned to Kamito "Ren-sama, what do you think?"

"I think our decision is being made for us"

"Eh?"

Silver-white light shone from the **Demon Slaying Sword **as Kamito suddenly dashed into the woods and slashed.

*Bang*

The sound of metal clashing rang out as intense sparks scattered.

Her white hair particularly striking in the shade of the forest, Shao Fu staggered out, her gauntlets blocking Est's blade.

"Back for a rematch already? Fu fu, you're so eager"

"Ren…Ashbell? You were still around?"

They both spoke at the same time.

"..."

"..."

For a brief period, they both maintained their elemental waffen in this engaged posture, not moving at all.

*Step Step*

"Shao, don't stop... Ah, y-you are—!"

Interrupting the tense silence, Linfa Sin Quina appeared out of the thicket.

"Ren Ashbell, why are you…ah, this isn't the time for that! Right now—!"

"GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A terrifying roar interrupted Linfa's speech. The roar was soon followed by a horde of vicious beasts.

"Everyone!"

"""Yes!"""

At Claire's exclamation, Team Scarlet got into a defensive position, bracing themselves for the oncoming beasts.

"Hey Linfa-hime, right now we don't have any intention to fight you so…"

"Y-Yes, if we could ally for now, that would be a great help" Reassured, the Quina Princess exhaled with relief.

"Well, now that that has been settled…" Kamito said with a confident grin as he reversed his grip on Est "…shall we get started?"

* * *

"Hah…Hah…I think that's all of them"

The girls stood exhausted in a field of beast corpses. The battle had destroyed the landscape beyond recognition, with fire, frost, craters, and fractured earth scouring the area.

The girls were standing in a circle around Fianna and Linfa with their elemental waffen held up cautiously. However, no more beasts appeared to be coming, so they relaxed.

"What did you do to stir up those beasts like that?" Ellis asked as she wiped sweat from her brow.

"We didn't do any…ah! Linfa-sama, we have to keep going before Hakua and Rao catch up!" Shao exclaimed, lifting Linfa over her shoulder again.

"Hold it. You owe us an explanation" Claire declared.

"We don't have time for that!" Shao shouted before turning to Kamito "Besides, you've already figured it out haven't you?"

"More or less. Linfa-chan and Shao are right, we should get moving fast" Kamito nodded in agreement _'So their goal was Linfa's head after all…' _

"Eh? We?" Shao asked in surprise.

"You can't return to your **Stronghold **right? We'll head to our **Stronghold **for now, and then we can discuss what to do next" Kamito offered this proposal as he ran a hand through his long hair.

"Wait wait wait, what is going on?" Fianna asked in confusion

"Yes, why are we suddenly allying with them Ren-san?" Rinslet asked

"It's not safe here. We can have these two explain everything later but we have to get out of here" Kamito declared firmly.

"I-If you say so Ren-sama…" Claire said tentatively before turning to the rest of the team "…Everyone, move out!"

"…"

"…"

As Team Scarlet (plus two) began marching, Shao and Linfa stared at Kamito in confusion.

"Hm? Is something wrong?" Kamito asked.

"You…why are you helping us?" Shao asked

_'Well mostly because I want to get revenge for Sjora…' _Kamito mused before giving a false answer "Hmm, maybe I want to get in the good books of the Quina Imperial Family?"

"Ha ha, in that case, you're doing the exact opposite" Linfa whispered with a bitter laugh. It was quiet, meant only for her to hear. But—

"Well don't worry about a thing, After all, the **Strongest Blade Dancer **is with you right now" Kamito put a hand on Linfa's head and rubbed her vigorously.

"H-Hey! D-Don't treat me like a kid!" Linfa shouted in protest

"…You sure are amazing Ashbell-san" Shao stared in amazement

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Kamito asked suspiciously

"For Linfa-sama to be that energetic after what just happened…thank you" Shao gave Kamito a formal bow.

"Eh? This is nothing" Kamito waved off Shao's thanks "I'm just good at dealing with kids, that's all"

"Hey!"

* * *

Later, at the sanctuary—

"—And that is what happened"

Everyone was sitting by Team Scarlet's dining table as Shao recounted her and Linfa's encounter with Hakua and Rao Rin. Though dinner was being served in front of them, not a one of them had so much as touched it.

"…So if I'm getting this right, those two sisters are assassins sent by your elder brother to kill you?" Rinslet asked with a look of aghast shock on her face.

"…" Linfa silently stared at the ground

"Yes, that seems to be the case" Shao answered on Linfa's behalf.

"How awful…" Ellis mumbled

"T-That's weird...I heard that the second prince of Quina was supposed to be a kind person full of common sense" Fianna stammered

"He is!" Linfa shouted "…or, I thought he was"

"It is as Linfa-sama says. Prince Wen Qing must have been deceiving the princess…no, not just her, perhaps all of Quina" Shao said with a sad shake of her head.

"I know there are some villainous nobles in every country but this is too much!" Ellis exclaimed

"This might be a bit blunt, but right now our problem isn't the second prince. It's those two assassins" Kamito cut in

"Ren-sama is right" Claire nodded "As shocking as this revelation about Prince Wen Qing is, worrying about him would be pointless if you're killed by one of those two"

"T-That's true" Linfa said with a wavering voice "I-If I die now, I'll never hear from ani-sama why he thought I needed to d-die"

"Indeed. We must first survive if we wish to learn the truth of all of this" Shao gave a supporting nod.

"This does explains why that girl was so strong though" Claire said, falling into thought "If Rao Rin is just as strong…this is going to be hard for us to deal with"

"H-Huh? D-Did you say us? And 'deal with'…are you really planning on fighting them!?" Linfa exclaimed.

"Huh? Wasn't that obvious?" Rinslet said, casually flinging her hair back

"W-Why? Why would you help us…what would you gain from this!?" Linfa practically shouted.

"Even if I'm just a student, I am still a knight. There's no way I'd let such treachery occur right before my eye" Ellis declared.

"We must repay this wound to our pride as well" Rinslet added "There's no way I'll let them go while they're still ahead"

"Yeah. Besides…family betraying family, I definitely can't forgive that" Claire said with fire in her eyes.

_'…Well with Rubia-nee, it's natural that Claire would react that way' _Kamito nodded his head in understanding.

"…"

Following Claire's statement, a silence fell upon the table.

"_Ah…are they waiting for me to say something?'_

_ "Ummm…"_

"…"

_"Yeah it sure looks like it"_

_ "Quick, say something inspiring too!"_

_ "Ah…um…"_

_ "Oh, oh! How about 'This isn't even my final form' or something like that"_

_ "While that is true…I don't think it works here" _

_ "Hmm…one of my favorites is 'Just because you're correct, that doesn't mean you're right' or something like that" _

_ "What statement am I supposed to be contradicting here? And I'm pretty sure there's something wrong with that statement in the first place!"_

_ "Just because you're correct, that doesn't mean you're right!"_

_ "Aaaah!"_

_"How about 'In the name of the moon, I will punish those villains' or something like that" _

_ "What does that even mean!?"_

While struggling to think of something to say, Kamito looked around the table and—

"…Where is Fianna?"

"Eh?"

"Huh?"

At Kamito's question, everyone else looked around and noticed the same thing he had.

Fianna had disappeared.

* * *

*Splash*

"Kyaaah!"

Fianna woke and opened her eyes as result of the icy cold sensation of a bucket of water being splashed against her face.

"T-This place is…"

Still in a hazy state of consciousness, she swept her gaze back and forth across her surroundings. It was a space enclosed by ornate walls one would never expect to be found in the midst of the wilderness. Fianna herself was sitting on a simple wooden stool.

"You observe your surrounding before your attacker…you sure are a strange woman Fianna Ray Ordesia"

"Eh?" Turning to the source of the noise, Fianna found herself face to face with Rao Rin holding an empty bucket.

_'Where and why…what on earth is going on!?" _Fianna's mind whirled, trying to process her current situation. Though they were very indistinct, Fianna managed to conjure up vague memories of walking alone through the forest.

_'Was I somehow controlled by the assassins!?' _The more she thought about her situation, the more fearful she got.

"Judging from your panic, those two told you about us. That makes explanations easier" Rao said

"Tsk, I'm not going down without a fight! Georgios!" Shouting that, she began to gather spirit energy and tried to summon her knight spirit. However—

"It's no use"

"E-Eh…?"

She suddenly felt all her energy disperse into thin air. With no spirit energy, Georgios could not materialize.

"I've already sealed your ability to utilize spirit energy and move your voluntary muscles, except for your mouth. Give up" Rao explained. She began to clean her nails with one of her needles.

"Damn it…" Fianna cursed in frustration. She tried to move her hands and legs, but just as Rao had said, she couldn't get them to as much as twitch.

"Don't worry, we don't intend to kill you or anything" Rao said with a shrug "This whole thing could have been avoided if Ashbell-sama had just kept her nose out of this. I really didn't want to become enemies with her…"

"…why am I here then, assassin?" Fianna spat

"As if we consider that an insult…" Rao rolled her eyes "…well anyway, you're here as a hostage"

"What?"

"Since your team has decided to protect Linfa-sama, you're going to be our bargaining chip. Luckily I had already planted a needle on you, so coaxing you here was an easy task" Rao explained

_'…That, and the fact that your power is way too dangerous to just be left alone' _

Rao unconsciously shivered as she remembered the darkness that Fianna had brought forth in their earlier encounter.

_'I became a burden to my teammates again...a burden to Kamito-kun!' _Fianna bit her lip in self-loathing.

"Say, what do you think will happen?" Rao suddenly asked

"Huh?"

"Will Ren Ashbell obediently hand over Linfa-sama to save you? Or will she sacrifice you for a stranger in need? From what you know of that woman what would she, the **Strongest Blade Dancer**, consider justice?" Rao elaborated.

"What would she do? Hmm…" Pondering Rao's question, Fianna thought about her memories with Kamito Kazehaya.

How he had saved her in the woods three years ago.

How he had fought valiantly against powerful foes to bring Team Scarlet to the **Blade Dance **

How he had defeated some of each nation's strongest blade dancers

And—

*Crack*

—How he had brutally murdered Jio/**Nepenthes **just a few nights ago. A scene of bloody mist and impossibly black shadows consumed her consciousness.

"Fu fu fu…AHAHA!" Remembering that, Fianna felt her brain tremble.

"What are you laughing about? Did you lose it?" Rao asked in confusion

"Ha ha ha! You're going to die! Both of you! You'll be destroyed" Fianna said with a manic glint in her eye.

"Die huh?…so then you're aware that that woman is an assassin? Sorry, but that won't be enough to—"

"Ha ha, assassin!? You have no idea. That person is so much more…she is truly a god! Fu fu, you and your sister don't stand a chance!" Fianna cackled.

_ 'Looks like I flipped some sort of strange switch' _Rao thought to herself _'It's like her personality completely changed all of a sudden' _

"Ha ha ha, hurry up and come. Come and show me even more of your splendor…" Fianna giggled with an unfocused look in her eyes.

"Not only do you have a dangerous power but you're also insane…I was right to remove you from the equation first" Rao shook her head as she stuck a needle into Fianna's arm

"Ha ha…ah? Aaaah…." The princess' eyes closed as an irresistible feeling of exhaustion fell over her and all went black.

* * *

"This is bad…"

Kamito, Claire, Rinslet, Ellis and the two Quina girls were seated around the dining table, staring at a letter.

The letter had been delivered soon after they had noticed Fianna disappeared by a lizard with a thin needle sticking through its tail. As for its contents…

"…Bring to them Linfa-hime or Fianna dies. The exchange is to happen at Team Four God's **Stronghold** at midnight…that's four hours from now" Claire recited.

"Well then…what shall we do?" Kamito asked.

"!"

As soon as Kamito said that, Shao pushed Linfa behind her and summoned her elemental waffe.

"You—!?" Reacting to Shao, Rinslet responded by summoning her waffe as well.

"Whoa, calm down!" Kamito yelped.

"I won't let you sacrifice Linfa-sama!" Shao shouted.

"We don't have any intention of doing so!" Claire snarled "We already promised to help. Don't think we'd go back on our word so easily"

"So you're expecting me to believe that you're willing to sacrifice your teammate for a stranger!?" Shao retorted.

"T-That's—!"

"It's fine Shao!" Linfa shouted.

"Eh?"

"What?"

"I…will go" Linfa declared solemnly.

"No! I won't allow it!" Shao screamed.

"Please don't stop me Shao" Linfa said, shaking her head sadly "The fact that ani-sama was able to mobilize such renowned assassins against me means that father is surely aware of his scheme"

"No! That can't…shouldn't be…"

Shao was unable to deny Linfa's assertion. Similar to Linfa, Second Prince Wen Qing had relatively little power in Quina. It should be impossible for him to be able to come into contact with such skilled assassins and prepare such a risky scheme unless he had the backing of the Emperor or someone of similar stature.

_'Or perhaps the prince is just…' _

"It won't matter even if I were to escape from this place if father is targeting me. At least this way…I can help these people who were willing to risk their lives for me" Linfa said, turning to the members Team Scarlet.

"Ah, I'm totally going to pass on that" Kamito said bluntly.

"…Eh?"

"As Ren-san said. We don't need that kind of help" Rinslet said with a dismissive snort.

"Eh? Eh?" Linfa blinked in surprise. Looking around, she saw that Claire and Ellis were nodding in agreement.

"T-Thank you but…what do you intend to do about Fianna-san?" Shao asked cautiously.

"We'll save her too of course" Claire shrugged as if to say 'isn't that obvious?'

"You are all powerful elementalists certainly, but these are trained assassins" Shao said bluntly "Ren Ashbell aside ("What's that supposed to mean!?") normal students won't stand a chance"

"We can make a plan that won't require them fighting either of those sisters head on" Kamito cut in "Like, I could hold them both back or something"

"Rejected"

"Absolutely not!"

Rinslet and Ellis immediately shot down Kamito's idea.

"Ren-sama, you really should depend on us more often" Claire said with an exasperated sigh "While it's true we probably can't beat someone of their caliber, if it's just holding one them back, it won't be a problem"

"Aaah…I suppose so" Kamito scratched his cheek in embarrassment _'Since they can't afford to kill anyone during the __**Blade Dance **__until Linfa is dead, it should be fine'_

"You…are you all really okay with this? You might even be making yourselves enemies of the Quina Empire if you do this!" Linfa exclaimed

"What are you talking about? We're just rescuing our teammate from the clutches of some assassins that just happened to enter the **Blade Dance, **right? I mean, surely no one associated with the Quina Imperial family would _dare _do something like making a mess of the **Blade Dance **and kidnapping a princess of Ordesia" Kamito said with a voice dripping with sarcasm.

""Ah!"" Shao and Linfa both let out a surprised yelp.

"That's right…we were so surprised about what was going on that we forgot this is the **Blade Dance**…" Shao mumbled

The **Blade Dance **was a sacred ritual watched with great interest by human and spirit alike. Naturally, using it as an opportunity to carry out an assassination would cause an international incident. Even a nation as powerful as the Quina Empire would be unable to escape the consequences.

"They're obviously going to claim ignorance and try to find some sort of scapegoat the assassination. But that won't be enough to cut it. Ever other nation will be keeping a close eye on Quina now, so they won't be able to make any big moves against us. Especially since most of us are nobles" Kamito said waving his index finger playfully as he explained his train of thought.

"Ooh, I get it!" Ellis nodded in understanding.

"…You just got that?" Claire asked in amazement.

"H-Hey, I get it now!"

"That is true…even father couldn't make a move against the scions of the most powerful houses in Ordesia while being scrutinized by the entire world" Linfa said thoughtfully.

"Therefore, if we can rescue Fianna-san and keep Linfa-hime alive, we win" Rinslet concluded.

"Easier said than done. Defeating Hakua and Rao will be no easy task" Shao said, but her expression was far more hopeful than in had been yet.

"Then we ought to get started with our plan of attack" Kamito said, leaning forward conspiratorially.

* * *

"So then, we'll go with this"

The plan they eventually decided on was to have Linfa act as bait to lure one of the assassins out. Kamito and Shao would protect Linfa while Claire, Rinslet, and Ellis would sneak into the camp and handle whoever was guarding Fianna so they could rescue the princess.

"Mmph…fine, but I still don't like the idea of putting Linfa in harm's way" Shao grumbled

"Mmm…" Kamito hummed in agreement _'There's a lot that could go wrong here. And those the full capabilities of those sisters are unknown, so leaving those three to deal with one alone is…' _

"We'll show those girls the strength of Ordesia!"

"They'll learn how terrifying a noble's vengeance is!"

"Those pigs dared betray me…fu fu fu, they won't get away with it!"

It seemed that the other girls were very enthusiastic about the coming fight. Faced with that enthusiasm, Shao and Kamito could only sigh and acquiesce.

"Calm down girls. We should use what little remaining time we have to rest and prepare" Kamito said.

"Ah. Yes, Ren-sama is right. We'll meet back here one hour before the deadline, so you recuperate as much as possible for the next few hours" Claire declared.

"""Yes!"""

With that, everyone left for their tents, except the two girls from Quina who stayed at the dining area.

"All right then…" Kamito checked for presences around his tent and then took out a small mirror "…connect to Lily"

"…Oh, senpai? What's up?" The green haired Elfim girl greeted as her face was projected on the mirror.

"You know the girls who took out Sjora? Well actually…" Kamito explained the current circumstances to Lily.

"So the **Acupuncture Assassin **is actually a pair and they were hired by the second prince to kill the third princess? This **Blade Dance **sure is full of strange characters. Though none as strange as you senpai" Lily said as she went over what she just learned.

"Har har" Kamito deadpanned "Can we move onto the serious stuff now?"

"Sure sure. Basically you want some back up to make sure those kids stay safe, right? That works out perfectly since none of us here were planning on doing anything tonight" Lily said

"Good. I'm counting on you"

"Don't worry about it. Well, good luck with your fight!"

With that, Lily cut communication.

"Haah, now for the unpleasant part…" Kamito said with a sigh "…connect to Greyworth"

"Oh good, it's you. I was planning on contacting you" The bespectacled woman said the instant their mirrors had connected.

"Huh?"

"Did you think an attempted assassination of one of Quina's princess' wouldn't go unnoticed back at **Ragna Ys**? Please explain what is going on" Greyworth asked

"Hm? You should already know that much from the observation spirits that the **Divine Ritual Institute **use to record what happens right?"

"Since there are some secrets that we can't afford to get out, I instructed the **Queens **to only capture visual, so we have no idea what is being said. Right now the nobles from Quina are accusing pretty much everyone for trying to kill their princess" Greyworth explained.

"I see. Then allow me to explain…" Kamito again explained what had transpired.

"Really, _that _prince tried to kill his sister? Don't make me laugh" Greyworth said, a rare look of genuine disbelief crossing her face.

"Is it really that surprising? What do you know about the second prince?" Kamito asked

"Rather than just know about, I've met him several times before. Unlike you, it's part of my job to get to know people in places of power"

"Wow, I had no idea that you needed shady relations to be an academy director"

"Fu fu, you have no idea" Greyworth chuckled knowingly before continuing "Anyway, it's way too unnatural for that child to try to assassinate Linfa-hime. Something strange is going on here"

"Are you sure? Lust for power can drive humans into doing all sorts of things" Kamito questioned.

"I'm sure. If I had to describe Prince Wen Qing, I would use the words 'cinnamon roll'. For someone like him to try to kill his own sister…it's inconceivable" Greyworth shook her head in denial.

"So unless that prince is good enough to deceive even you, there's someone else behind all of this" Kamito said

"Yeah. And judging by how anxious the Emperor looked after the first assassination attempt failed, I'd say we know who" Greyworth said.

"It was just him being him worried about his daughter…is unlikely, huh?" Kamito said grimly

"Yes. But we're still missing something. Even though the Emperor of Quina is a ruthless bastard and it's known he detests the idea of having a princess maiden on the throne, to plan an assassination during a **Blade Dance **is just suicide"

"So something is making him desperate enough to take a terrible gamble…can you think of anything?"

"That's just it boy, I can't. Certainly, the third princess _is_ popular but not too many would object if the emperor simply declared the first prince his heir. And if the Emperor needed Linfa-hime dead for some other reason, he could have her assassinated any other time. The only other thing I can think of is that he wants to blame this assassination on another country to create a _casus belli _[reason for war]"

"There's too little information…sorry, but can I ask you to look into this?" Kamito asked

"…Why are you being so polite? It's kind of scary, are you plotting something?" Greyworth asked

"Yeah, I'm currently plotting to launch an attack on the **Elemental Lords **with some of the most infamous people on the continent, what of it?" Kamito replied

"Fair enough" Greyworth said with a smirk "But yes, of course I'm looking into this. Whatever the emperor and the rest of the Quina royalty are plotting, I'll make sure to turn it to our advantage"

"How reassuring. I'll leave it to you" Kamito said.

"Ah, before I go, make sure you keep the third princess alive. Until we know the full picture, it's best that we don't let her die" Greyworth shot out as a parting remark.

"...Something that can make even the ruler of a powerful nation like Quina desperate…" Kamito mumbled as he stowed his mirror away

_"No matter who your foe may be, I will cut them down for you" _

"Thanks Est"

_"I am your blade after all" _

* * *

Three hours later—

Kamito and his group arrived at the Team Four Gods former **Stronghold**.

"Are you sure you want to be here Linfa?" Kamito whispered to the short princess.

"Yes. According to the plan, I have to be here if we are to draw out one of them" Linfa whispered back "More importantly, I can't just sit back as you're risking your lives for me"

"Cheeky brat" Kamito chuckled as he playfully rubbed the top of Linfa's head

"H-How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not a kid!" Linfa protested

"Yeah. You're a splendid princess. The throne would suit you, I think" Kamito said.

"E-Eh? R-Really?" Linfa gaped in surprise.

"At the very least, scum that betrays their own family has no right to rule…whoops, I let my own prejudice slip" Kamito said with a 'teehee'

_'Well I know now those children didn't betray me on my own accord…still, the thought of it riles me up…Fu fu, even though I'm this old, I'm still immature' _

"Yes you should stand proud Linfa-hime. I mean, you were even acknowledged by the **Strongest Blade Dancer **herself" Ellis nodded.

"…Wait, do I really sound like that much of an ass when I say those sorts of things myself?" Kamito asked.

"Hee hee, there is no shame in someone strong flaunting their strength" Shao laughed

"No no, unlike you, I'm not a total battle maniac but a proper lady so—"

""Pfftffft!""

"Ahahaha!"

"That's kind of mean. What did I say?" Kamito pouted cutely

"You're not a battle maniac? I'm sorry, who's the one who insists on fighting the enemy ace one-on-one every single time?" Claire said, still shaking with laughter.

"W-Well…"

"Lady? You do know your mannerisms and etiquette but please don't think that is enough qualify as being a proper lady" Rinslet said, trying to hide her giant grin with her hands.

"Ellis…they're being mean…" Kamito whined

"Ha ha. Sorry but I can't defend you from the truth" Ellis chuckled

"…Haven't you lot been a bit too cheeky lately? What happened to those cute kids who hung on my every word like they were gospel?" Kamito let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Hee hee, that's what happens when you tease people so much" Ellis answered.

"Indeed. You're getting your just desserts so just accept it with dignity" Claire nodded.

"Fu fu…ahaha!" Beginning with stifled chuckles, Linfa soon broke out in uncontrollable laughter

"What's up?" Kamito asked, surprised by the sudden outburst.

"Ha ha…sorry, I just wasn't expecting the famed Ren Ashbell to be someone like you" Linfa explained

"That's what everyone says" Kamito said with a shrug.

"Well, seeing you like this, I feel I owe you an apology" Shao said, giving a bow.

"Eh? For what?" Kamito asked

"Earlier I was suspecting that you were an assas—"

"Aaah! D-Don't worry about it! It's all in the past now!" Kamito yelped.

"?" Shao tilted her head in response to Kamito's panic.

"I-It's almost time for the meeting! We should get into position right!?" Kamito pulled Shao and Linfa along as he changed the subject.

"R-Right! We'll be sneaking in then" Ellis nodded as she left with Claire and Rinslet.

"Good luck!" Kamito called out behind him as he marched straight toward the entrance of Team Four Gods' former base.

"…"

"…"

".."

As they gradually grew nearer, a tense silence fell upon the trio.

"But really, who are you Ashbell-san?" Shao broke the silence.

"Huh?"

"I know I was wrong when I initially called you an assassin ("Yep. _Super _wrong") but you definitely aren't a normal person" Shao said

"Aah…sorry, that's something like a state secret. You'll have to settle for just knowing I'm on your side"

"That just makes me all the more curious…" Shao said shaking her head

"Ha ha—Wait. They're here" Kamito suddenly held out his had to halt the other two.

"So you actually brought her? That's kind of a surprise" Hakua called out suddenly as she walked out of the front door of the pagoda-like shrine in the center of the **Stronghold**.

"Where's Fianna?" Kamito asked

"Don't worry, I'll bring her out. But first—!"

Rushing forward, Hakua struck at Linfa with incredible speed.

"Like I'd let you!" Kamito swung Est to ward the assassin off.

"Tsk!?" Hakua quickly leapt back, narrowly avoiding being sliced "Hey, what's the meaning of this!?"

"I fulfilled the terms. I brought Linfa here. That doesn't mean I'll let you kill her" Kamito said coldly.

"That's a technicality!" Hakua complained

"Well you haven't given us Fianna back" Kamito returned

"What, if that's all you needed than I can—"

"**Absolute Blade Arts: Violet Lightning!**" Kamito rushed forward as a purple flash. The signature move of the **Strongest Blade Dancer**, the simple but dominating sword thrust that was like a lightning bolt—

"Ghh…that wasn't nice…"

—Was captured between the palms of Hakua's hands. No, they were no longer hands but claws, black claws reminiscent of a primordial beast. On the back of one of the claws, a spirit seal was glowing bright.

"**Black Tortoise**: Install…I wasn't expecting to have to use the prince's gift against you so soon" Hakua mumbled

"Tsk!"

*Bam*

Kamito kicked Hakua's claws, forcing her to let go of Est. Using the recoil of the kick, Kamito leapt back.

"Okay miss **Strongest Blade Dancer**, let's see what you've got!" Hakua taunted, her eyes shining with murderous intent as she rushed into battle.

* * *

**Well, this took forever to finish. In fact, it's been so long that I bet a bunch of you no longer have any idea what's supposed to be going on anymore (Sorry T_T). I would say to reread the previous chapters but that would just make me a huge hypocrite so...**

**Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter even if you couldn't make sense of it! As for when the next chapter is going up...I have no clue! Hooray for inconsistent schedules! See y'all next chapter. **

P.S. Congrats to those who got the answer right! I am in fact not a llama. I am an alpaca. You get 0.00005 cookies and a pat on the back.


End file.
